


Voss Inc

by JaxonLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 232,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxonLove/pseuds/JaxonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Clexa - It starts with a simple but funny name game, leaving Clarke in the unknown and Lexa wanting to know more. Could both there careers, friends, secrets, love lives and future be tied together with Voss Inc. Let the flirty fun side of both Lexa and Clarke shine through. ( May switch to rated M in future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and it's 100% finished on FF. I got asked to move it this way so I will give you a few chapters at a time. This story had no beta what so ever so all the mistakes are mine and I am trying to do better. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. xoxoxo

Beep beep beep giving out a loud moan Clarke pouted and rolled over to pick up her phone preparing to scream at the person who is texting her so early in the morning. Staring down at the screen she realized it wasn't someone texting her but her alarm going off for the third time and she was currently 20 minutes away from being late for class. Cursing Octavia for making her go out on a school night she jumped up pulling on jeans and hoodie and tossing her hair up with a quick look over in the mirror she didn't look as dead as she felt. Searching for shoes and tripping over her dress from last night she was giving herself a mental note to kill the brunette who talked her into going shot for shot with tequila regarding who would approach the girl in the corner at the bar last night and of course Octavia let Clarke win. Since she had finally come out as being bisexual her friends especially Octavia had been on a mission to hook Clarke up with any or all girls they came across. Grabbing her bag and books but not finding her keys she thought back ughhh she must have left them with Octavia. Not having time she slammed her door and dashed outside of her apartment squinting at the sight of sun and thankfully remembering her sunglasses were in her bag she shoved them on and took off in a slight jog hoping she would be able to grab a coffee on the way to kill the slight hangover she had.

Standing in line at the coffee shop she was counting the seconds up to minutes that she was late already telling herself the coffee was worth the lecture if she ever planned on making it through the day. Feeling her phone vibrate she dug it out on her back pocket preparing to virtually smack Octavia. "Fuck me" she said just a little too loudly noticing she got the attention of others who turned to look at her for the use of the word so loudly in public she threw out a quick apologetic look before looking back down to watch her Iphone flash the name Mother. She already knew what the call was going to be about. Thinking to herself she tipped her head from side to side whispering out loud she said "Dr. Clarke Griffin" She felt it and it was smooth off the tongue she wouldn't deny the title. "Dr. Clarke Griffin" she said it again trying to convince herself but her heart just wasn't fully into it. Telling her mother about wanting to switch majors from medical school to art school had her mom in a rage. She wasn't happy with Clarke second guessing her future or better yet her being unsure herself so she denied the phone call shoving it back into her pocket telling herself she would deal with it later.

Hearing the loud use of the word fuck in a crowded coffee shop of all places Lexa managed to break her attention from the hostess who was currently trying to charm her way back into her good graces after the argument from the previous night. Peering over her shoulder she surprisingly found the source being a girl with long blonde curly hair thrown up in a messy clip tapping her foot as if she was late for an important meeting or maybe a class noticing the books in her hand. Being the silent confident type, curiosity had Lexa shutting down her current conversation she wasn't paying attention too and slowly weaved her way up behind the blonde checking her out from behind. Seeing she was just a little shorter than herself and lean but not skinny. She could tell the blonde took pride in working out to some extent since she had great thighs and a ass that most could only wish for. "Dr. Clarke Griffin" she heard the blonde whisper causing her to snap out of her oddly obsession of checking the blonde out unknowingly. "Dr. Clarke Griffin" she heard blonde say again. She wasn't meaning to overhear the conversation the blonde was having with herself out loud but she couldn't stop herself from being drawn in by the blondes voice. With interest Lexa thought to herself on how she could get the blonde to talk again or better yet turn around so she could take in the full view.

Hearing a guy with coffee in his hand yell out "Clarke" caught Lexa's attention because the blonde hadn't reacted but she knew for sure that was what she heard the blonde whisper. Hearing the guy again yell out "Clarke" she seen the blondes head snap up and out of her thoughts so she decided to raise her hand along with the blonde and say "here" catching the guy and the blondes attention when they both stepped to the counter.

"My name is Clarke" Lexa said leaning against the counter with a smirk on her face looking at the guy and then back to the blonde raising her eyebrow. Stunning she thought to herself taking in the blondes view from the front. Her smooth but creamy complexion complimenting the blonde curls dropping down wavy in front of her face and the shocked look she currently had made Lexa wish she would lift the sunglasses so she could see her eyes wanting to know what color they were.

"Excuse me" Clarke spoke out loud to both the guy and brunette standing in front of her.

"I'm Clarke and that is my coffee" She snapped to both of them. Seeing the guys confusion she turned to the brunette she had yet to actually acknowledge and glared behind her sunglasses as she spoke again but this time directly at the brunette.

"Is this a joke because I have class and I'm slightly hung over and I'm in desperate need of that cup of coffee if I am ever going to get through today and the ridiculous lecture I am going to have to sit through for being late". she said rambling.

Pausing she took in the view of the brunette in front of her waiting on a response she bit her lip noticing how gorgeous she actually was. Her hair was braided back in the front leaving the rest falling down over her shoulders. Her eyes were a light green but a deep green standing out against her tan skin. Her stance was straight almost commander like and that smirk playing across her lips at the moment made Clarke wonder if this whole thing really was a joke or if she was being pranked and then she believed it when she heard the brunette speak again.

"Sorry I am Clarke" Lexa choked out with a muffled laugh. She liked seeing Clarke get frustrated and impatient and started to wonder what it would be like seeing her smile.

With her head pounding and time not on her side Clarke snatched up the coffee and spoke to the brunette again.

"Thank you Clarke but this coffee is mine" Shoving money on the counter she looked at the guy and said "This is for her or well that Clarke's coffee" Clarke rolled her eyes under her sunglasses as she turned towards the door in a rush but not after hearing the brunette yell

"Thank you Clarke"

Tossing a quick glance over her shoulder she could still see the brunette staring at her standing next to the counter with a huge grin across her face.

* * *

Clarke stopped at the table slamming her books down. "Ughh you guys! You are never going to believe what I had to deal with this morning regarding my coffee let alone my whole day after that" not realizing the two were engaged in a conversation that seemed to be hilarious.

"Shhh" Raven spoke lifting her hand to Clarke. "Octavia is giving me the low down on you last night."

"I can't believe you right now" Clarke said shoving Octavia in the shoulder as she watched her friend laugh hearing about how late she was and how much trouble she got into because of their tequila adventure last night.

"We had so much fun though Griffin you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself because once the hot girl started grinding her ass into… ouch" Octavia grabbed her shoulder laughing cause this time Clarke had punched her.

"Wait, so you two went out without me and Clarke did what?" said Raven looking back and forth from her current project she was perfecting.

"Okay once again let me catch you up Raven" Octavia said as she watched Clarke put her hands over her face allowing her head to fall and bump the table listening to Octavia recant there last nights adventure.

Clarke was listening to her friends talk about how they are so happy she is finally stepping out of her shell when it comes to being bisexual and how she is actually opening up to the fact that she likes women more than men. Not that she still didn't find men attractive but after her last slip up or well her couple month dating game she played with Octavia's brother Bellamy she decided it was time for a change because her heart wasn't into it. She was finding with each step that she had just been trying to live up to everyone else's expectations on school and her love life and she was ready to start making her own choices and it started with last night.

Giving them there five minutes of fame on helping her come out she finally lifted her head up from the table and interrupted her friends "O do you have my keys I couldn't find them this morning"

"No" Octavia looked confused "Last night you took everything off and laid it all on the bar when you decided you were going to accept the girls partial lap dance" Octavia started laughing sending a high five at Raven as they both seen Clarke's face go red.

"Ughhh" Clarked glared at them. "O really please tell me you have my keys. I had to rush out this morning hoping you had them and then with my run in with the other Clarke at the coffee shop it slipped my mind"

"Sorry Clarke" Octavia said. "You must have left them at the bar we can always head back and ask around if you need too, and hey you never know maybe your lap dance girl will be ready for round two" causing Clarke to turn bright red again as she shook her head laughing.

"'I'm never drinking tequila again" Clarke mumbled.

"I'm jealous O. I can't believe you got to break Griffin out of her shell without me and even better it was on a drunken shot for shot tequila adventure. You do know Clarke that O can drink us both under the table any night of the week, right? What were you thinking"

"She wasn't thinking Raven if you could have seen her practically letting the girl undress her on the dance floor" Octavia spit out.

"Hey hey hey the clothes stayed on" Clarke laughed at herself listening to what they were talking about. She knew things got out of hand just a little bit. It was a new bar downtown next to some fancy law firm so they didn't know anyone and she thought why not especially after her shitty conversation with her mother.

Drifting off in her thoughts about her mother and the whole night for a second when silence interrupted her. Hearing both her friends suck in air and an exaggerated wow coming out of Octavia's mouth caused Clarke to look up at the two girls trying to find out what had stopped them from talking. She glanced in the direction they are looking at and spots a brunette walking towards them in slacked faded out ripped jeans and a white v neck t shirt and that's when the face on the girl registers. She couldn't believe who they were all staring at.

"No way" Clarke spits out having her friends spin their heads around looking at her.

"Wait you know her" Octavia tips her head as she whispers allowing just Raven to hear here along with Clarke.

"Remember me just complaining about my coffee shop issue and the other Clarke" still staring at the brunette walking.

"Yeah well sort of we were more focused on your lap dance" the girls laughed together.

"Well I don't know know her but we had a misunderstanding in the coffee shop this morning because her name is Clarke and so is mine. I also think it was all a joke just to get to me but that is the other Clarke." she whispered to them not looking up to see where the brunette went.

"Well I have to say Clarke I think I got a girl crush on the other Clarke and I'm straight" Octavia started laughing bumping shoulders with Raven as they watched the brunette turn to look at them.

"Shit I think we are busted" Octavia elbowed Clarke to pay attention.

* * *

Making her way back off the university campus for the first time Lexa knew if she got caught here she would never hear the end of it from her dad. She thought it wouldn't hurt if she grabbed a few quick brochures on architecture. She loved building and being outside working with her hands and wanting to know more on the subject wouldn't hurt her even when she was currently enrolled into private law school. Hearing laughing she tipped her head up and seen three girls sitting at table with two of the girls obviously checking her out from a distance. Something not too shocking she was starting to get use to it now, but it wasn't them that caught Lexa's eye it was the flash of blonde hair sitting behind them that had the smirk spreading across her face. Changing her direction she headed towards the table knowing it was no other than the very attractive blonde Clarke she decided to give a hard time too early today in the coffee shop. Laughing at the situation again she decided to push the story a little farther and approached the girls seeing one of the brunettes elbow Clarke to look up.

"Hi ladies" Lexa spoke to all of them.

"Hey" both Octavia and Raven said together watching the girl smile and look between them at Clarke.

"Clarke is it" Lexa spoke causing the blonde to look up at her still not being able to see her eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Yes" Clarke tipped her head looking up at the brunette with a slight attitude behind her voice seeing as the girl was smirking at her once again.

"I thought so" Lexa said quickly. "I just wanted to say thank you from one Clarke to another Clarke for the coffee this morning" laughing slightly as she seen the blondes frustrated look again telling herself that was enough.

"Ladies it was nice to meet you, and hopefully I see you around Clarke" and with that Lexa turned on her heels and was on her way back to her car knowingly she was cutting it close in time to beating her dad back to the firm but it was worth it seeing as she got to see Clarke again.

* * *

"Pshhhh hope to see you around Clarke" Clarke mimicked the way her name rolled off the brunette's tongue. "I don't know what it is about that girl but I don't like her" Clarke said with a stern tone to her friends.

"Well she has a great ass" Raven states as her and Octavia watch the brunette walk away before turning back to Clarke.

"I think she likes you. Did you see the way she smirked at you Griffin" Octavia says while wiggling her eyebrows up at Clarke.

Clarke let the thought sit with her for a few minutes contemplating if what Octavia said was true. Could the brunette have been flirting with her. Pushing it aside and forcing a change in subject she spoke.

"Guys enough about the other Clarke we will never see again. I need to find my keys or I am locked out of not only my car but my apartment too. Whining just a little bit.

"Okay okay I have a plan" Octavia said "How about you come to my house and we get ready and head down to Voss Inc tonight so this time Raven can come with us and I can see the sexy bouncer guy Lincoln again and we can of course ask if they have your keys" Octavia smiled with more of the plan being about her then actually finding Clarke's keys.

"Yes I am down" Raven spits out quickly with a huge grin.

"Guys going out isn't a good plan. I am still hungover from last night and I still can't find my keys." Clarke pushes at them.

"It's okay Clarke" Octavia smiles trying to sound sweet. "We will be able to kill two birds with one stone. Going out for a drink will cure your hangover and we will be able to ask around about your keys at the same time."

Looking up Clarke knew she was screwed there was no way she was getting out of this no matter how much she complained or cried so she decided to make one point clear.

"No tequila" she said pointing at both girls causing them all to laugh.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

 

Lexa stood in the bar watching people walk around and clean as she mapped out new arrangements for some changes to come to the bar soon. Her parents being the owners of the law firm Voss and Taylor next door they decided to buy out the bar that went along with the building as a profit of course calling it Voss Inc. Anything to promote there last name in the corporate industry. She loved new projects and building things. It was too bad her parents had her stuck in the private law school to take over the business one day. She was always more earthy and loved being outside building something with her bare hands then inside pushing paperwork but she had to put money where her mouth is and she couldn't help but not want to break her dads heart. She did get the satisfaction out of bartending on occasion and getting to know all the people who come and go. Plus it was a nice show and she couldn't help but enjoy the girls coming and going. She knew telling her father was a risk a few years back that she was gay but some how he looked past it. He never acknowledged it but he had seen her with girls and her style had changed just a little because she was more confident in herself now. Letting her mind wander back to the blonde from this morning. Clarke she smirked again. If only it were under different circumstances could she had shown the blonde the real her. Let Clarke see who she really was. Surely she was known as shy by her family but with being in a new place where no one knew her she was more the silent but confident type now and she was enjoying the attention even if she wasn't acting on it.

"Commander Lexa" breaking her from her thoughts she heard a very sarcastic voice speak out from behind her along with a muffled laugh.

"Well well well if it isn't Costia the biggest pain in my ass for continuing to use the worst nickname given ever" she laughed turning around seeing her long time friend walking through the door.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Spinning around taking in the new bar her friends family had opened a few weeks back. "So your parents bought this out and now you get to manage it" Costia asked.

"Yeah sort of like that but more like I get to stay in sight by bartending here when I want so that my dad doesn't have to worry about me drifting to far off the law school path." Lexa said in her deep fatherly tone and then spitting out a laugh when Costia gave her the look.

"So when did you get here? How long are you in town for" Lexa asked changing the subject from her father and business to just simple and fun. She had enough discipline in her family life she didn't want it to take over her friends lives too.

"I'm here indefinitely or at least for the time being" Costia said with a bright smile. "I got a job here and I'm hoping it's permanent but I am still waiting on the official word"

"What no way" Lexa turned to see if she was being serious and her face showed it to be true. "Wow so Costia the big time journalist got a job in the city finally" standing tall and stoic mocking her commander style nickname given to her for a reason.

"Yes and being little miss fancy you owe me. So big plans tonight." Costia said clapping her hands together. "How about tonight I swing back by here when you are playing commander bartender and you serve me up a few drinks in congratulation form of course." Smiling at Lexa knowing she was glaring due to the nickname again. She had seen her friend grow up and she couldn't help but adore Lexa. She use to be so shy and a hardass not showing emotions but she could tell living in the city now had her opening up a little and she liked the new look on Lexa.

"Works for me Cos. I am sure you will know where to find me but about this owing part we might have to flip for it." Lexa said giving her friend a hard time hearing her phone beep.

"Daddy calls" Lexa said laughingly giving the girl a hug goodbye "See you tonight"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world commander" she heard Costia toss back knowing it was said on purpose.

* * *

Laughing to herself at Octavia's destroyed apartment. Stepping over shoes and clothes she knew getting ready with three girls in one apartment was the worst idea they had ever come up with. Clarke was happy with herself as being the non picky one out of the three along with Raven and then Octavia having to make sure everything matched and was on point. Glancing in the mirror Clarke settled on a simple black dress tonight with matching short heeled shoes letting it highlight her blonde hair and blue eyes. She never really wore makeup she liked being able to pull off the natural look. Spotting the small ring hanging from her necklace reaching up she slid the small ring back and forth. Not letting herself get lost in a hard moment she switch back to her outfit wondering if the dress was just a little too short but then again she had great legs and she enjoyed the compliments given to her more by men than women since she just recently let herself approach women in public. Tonight though she was just trying to keep it casual and simple since she wasn't feeling the whole let's go out again but she really needed her keys and to take her mind of things again.

"Does this look okay" Octavia asked for the fourth time walking out of the bathroom and turning in a circle.

"Yes" both Clarke and Raven said together laughing once they heard there matching tone.

"Okay fine let's go before I change my mind again" Octavia spit out. Looking to both girls making sure she approved of there outfits. Raven was wearing her usual slacked dress pants and a blouse. She was always the more tomboy out of the three but it suited her best and she seemed to be able to get the attention of both men and women since we all knew she was into both. Clarke seemed to always settle with less is more and she was damn lucky to be able to pull off the natural look.

Clarke watched Octavia look them both up and down with a nod of approval like she was okay with seeing them in public with her even though she knew her friend was just making sure they could grab the attention of others in the bar. She loved being in the spotlight. She also knew Octavia was just trying to make sure she looked perfect for Lincoln the bouncer guy so she spoke "O you look gorgeous. Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you" sending a wink her way knowing she was completely straight.

Out the door they all hopped into Octavia's car since she lived the closest to the bar and they were pretty sure all of them would end up crashing there tonight. Reaching forward she felt Raven bump her from the back to turn the volume up to her favorite song.

"Ouch" Clarke plugged her ears with her head ringing just a little reminding her she was still hungover from last night. Hearing Octavia and Raven hit the high notes on Trey Songz track "Slow Motion" was kind of worth the ringing and laughter though. She took out her Iphone capturing the moment on snapchat knowing both of them would hat her later for it. None of them could sing but it didn't stop them all from trying and putting Clarke into the vibe of drinking again and wanting to dance.

"So are you going to check out any new girls tonight" Octavia looked at Clarke waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah Clarke it's about time you explore the real dating side of liking women" Raven pushed her two cents into the conversation poking at the back of Clarke's head.

"I have…." Clarke stopped herself mid sentence tipping her head forward away from Ravens touch. Thinking about what her experience was with women and she knew it wasn't much causing her to push deeper for a quick second she thought about the other Clarke and how the brunette might have been flirting with her and she missed it completely. Was she really that oblivious.

"Hello Clarke you still there" Raven brought her back to the car and the fact that they were pulling up to the front of Voss Inc. "You were thinking about me naked weren't you" Raven said with a sarcastic tone causing Octavia to laugh when Clarke shot them both the look of death.

"I say be young, wild and free tonight Clarke. You never know who you might run into" Octavia winked jumping out and adjusting her green dress she was hoping looked good enough to catch the eye of Lincoln again tonight.

"I am young, wild and free Octavia but what I am not is getting myself into last night situation again." cocking a smile at the girls like hahaha it's not happening.

"Uh huh" Raven walked up and smacked Clarke on the ass. "Just know if you do end up with a hot girl and a lap dance you better make sure she has a friend" Raven watched Clarke's jaw drop and her face go red at the joke of them both hooking up with girls tonight causing Octavia to bust out laughing yet again.

"You're such a rookie Clarke and were about to crack that shell again." swinging her arms over the girls Octavia went on dragging them up the stairs to the fancy upper class bar again reading the sign and saying "Here we come Voss Inc."

* * *

Grabbing two beers behind the counter Lexa walked around to the front handing one to Costia. Scanning the crowd making mental notes on where people stood and what she could do to change the place to be more people friendly and upping the capacity of the bar. It was already a hit but you could never stop trying to push for more people. She watched as girls danced together seeing the guys watch in approval. She seen a few couples getting a little grab happy. The DJ was switching tracks making the music flow for everyone to pick up their rhythm. Laughing she knew she couldn't see herself out on the dance floor with that much confidence or public display of affection with anyone. Turning back around to Costia she took a long swig of her beer.

"So where are you staying? Do you have a place yet?" Lexa decided to lean in and break the ice since neither of them had spoken since she arrived with some guy friend.

"Yeah I am actually staying with Jaxon she pointed to her friend" watching Lexa look the guy up and down seeing if there was any jealousy but all she could see was approval. She always had a thing for Lexa but was stuck in the friend zone for awhile now.

"Nice to meet you Jaxon" Lexa reached out her hand asking the guy if he wanted something to drink. He asked for a blue moon making sure the orange was included. Lexa nodded giving her approval of choice. Looking Jaxon over he seemed like a nice guy and he was attractive he complimented Costia well but for some reason she had a feeling they were nothing but friends even if that wasn't how Costia was portraying them.

Walking back behind the bar she spotted a guy trip over himself and bump into a few people. Lexa gave a nod to have him cut off and removed vaguely hearing the guy protest telling the bouncers "I am Jasper, you can't remove me" she laughed wondering what it was all about.

"So any special lady in your life yet Lexa" She heard Costia lay out the question just trying to be friendly.

"Not really, I met this blonde today. I decided to play a joke on her regarding her name to keep things light. It ended up being pretty funny one sided of course because the girl had no idea who I was but yet she still played along." Lexa answered her question smiling while she was refilling her beer.

"Must be a nice change having all that confidence now commander" Lexa looked back up seeing Costia now leaning over the bar with a dangerous smile across her face.

"Can we quit with the commander thing for the night" she laughed at Costia pushing another beer at her taking the old one. .

"Why we both know you love it, and it kind of fits the new confident Lexa don't you think" She said winking at Lexa attempting to flirt a little but noticing her friend's gaze had shifted to the door with a slight show of shock.

Trying to pull Lexa's attention back Costia asked "So what was this blonde girls name. I need to give my stamp of approval."

"Clarke" she heard Lexa whisper. Seeing the full blown smile spread across Lexa's face who was still looking at the door Costia decided to turn around and take a look for herself. When she spotted a tall girl with long curly blonde hair. It was pinned back with half up and half down and she was slim wearing a little black dress that showed off just enough of her toned legs. Anyone would be stupid to look at her and not think wow she was the spotlight of natural beauty.

"Clarke is her name" she heard Lexa say out loud once again trying to convince herself that is was the so called blonde she had been rambling on about just a few minutes ago.

"That's her the blonde you played the joke on today" Lexa heard Costia question her again.

Not being sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Lexa attempted to focus harder towards the door where she had seen the flash of blonde hair once again. Stepping side to side looking past people towards the door her eyes laid directly on the blondes face.

"Hope to see you around Clarke" Lexa said laughing the words out loud to herself knowing she might have just gotten her wish sooner rather then later.


	3. Chapter Three

 

Entering the bar the girls were happy they got to skip the line due to Octavia and her man crush on Lincoln. Clarke watched her flirt with the tall well built guy. She could see why he was a bouncer he had the muscle to back his weight and in all honest he was totally O's type. Feeling the need to be a little possessive and completely generic over her best friend. She leaned up next to him whispering.

"Thank you for letting us skip the line. You seem really nice and it was great to meet you but if you break her heart I will find a way to break your face" she smiled patting him on the back. She might look like a small petite blonde but she knew how to hold her own.

"Let's go" Clarke heard Raven tell her knowing that Octavia wasn't leaving Lincoln's side anytime soon and she wanted to check out the new fancy bar.

Walking farther in both girls could hear the DJ mixing music and switching the tracks. The bar was more packed tonight then it was last night. Turning to follow her friend Clarke laid eyes on the dance floor. Immediately looking around to see if the girl from last night was here again. She didn't even get the girls name she just remember how hands on and touchy both were causing her face to blush catching Ravens's attention.

"Is your girlfriend here tonight" Raven teased seeing Clarke search the crowd.

"Pshhh she is not my girlfriend Raven I don't even know her name" she snapped back knowing Raven was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Suureee princess" she heard Raven toss back her childhood nickname grabbing her hand and spinning her on the dance floor. "Let's have some fun tonight, and who knows maybe will both get lucky" she cocked a smile at Clarke letting her know they were going to get in trouble tonight.

* * *

Lexa stared as she watched the three girls stop and laugh with her cousin Lincoln at the front door. She couldn't believe her eyes, could she have gotten this lucky to have Clarke the gorgeous blonde she couldn't stop herself from teasing all day walk into her bar. Watching Clarke lean in a whisper something in Lincoln's ear she made a mental note to ask Lincoln how he knew the girls as her eyes followed Clarke. As one was left with Lincoln she watched the two girls interact whispering to each other laughing making Lexa wonder how close the two really were. Not that is was any of her business but she couldn't help but be hopeful that Clarke might like girls too. Seeing the other brunette grab Clarke's hand and spin her on the dance floor made Lexa feel like she got kicked in the stomach. What was she feeling for the blonde she hardly knew. Could it be.

"Hello excuse me" she heard a girl randomly knock her hand on the bar trying to get her attention. Realizing she was still standing behind the bar with people coming and going she stood tall and spoke to the girl "Yes what can I get you" also throwing an apologetic look at Costia who was staring at her with a face of confusion. After passing the drinks to the girl she lent over the bar to Costia.

"Sorry for the space out that most definitely is Clarke the blonde from this morning" she looked up searching the crowd again for a flash of curly blonde hair.

"I think you are looking for me" she heard a very flirty voice come from the other side of the bar causing both Lexa and Costia to turn. Looking straight ahead she spotted the brunette who was left at the door with her cousin Lincoln. Smiling Lexa knew immediately who she was.

"Hi I do remember you from earlier today at the university. You are Clarke's friend correct" Lexa spoke standing tall facing the brunette now.

"Yes I'm Octavia and you are Clarke as well if I remember right." Octavia lifted one eyebrow giving the girl a questioning look and also seeing the confused look the other brunette was giving her knowing now the girls name couldn't be Clarke.

Laughing Lexa went to speak but was cut off by one of her workers. "Commander are you going to serve or stand we could use the help." Hearing Costia laugh in the background with Jaxon she looked back at Octavia.

"Can I get you anything tonight? Are you here alone or with friends" Lexa pushed to see if Octavia was willing to admit Clarke was in fact at the bar too.

"I am pretty sure I saw you staring at Clarke already or should I say undressing her" Octavia caught Lexa off guard with the upfront statement causing Lexa to blush a little for being so obvious and not knowing how to respond she just smirked back at the girl not denying anything.

"Can I get a beer and a water what was it Commander Clarke" Octavia laughed thinking about the name. She couldn't wait to find out the whole story as she seen the brunette shake her head at the name.

"Here you go and it's on me" Lexa passed the drinks to Octavia hearing her say thank you and she rushed back to Lincoln's side but not before making a stop off to her friends on the dance floor spinning around them as she whispered something to the other brunette causing her to toss a look back at the bar. Lexa could see Clarke moving to the music watching the little black dress she had on ride up just a little bit throwing her head back and laughing. She watched Octavia do a little dance on her causing Clarke to push her hands out at her friend it was obvious she was having fun and to the looks of it already a little tipsy.

* * *

They had been dancing for a few hours and her feet were killing her. She was enjoying herself and flirting away with anyone who approached wanting to dance. Between herself and Raven they made great dancing partners and they both knew how to put on a show. She mentally thanked herself for naturally having rhythm. She knew it wasn't easy swinging your hips and making yourself look good. Looking to the bar she needed water she could feel the sweat dripping down her back. They had been getting free drinks all night but they weren't exactly sure who was sending them there way just a hostess handing them off saying courtesy of the bar.

"Raven I am going to head to the bar to grab a drink" She closed in on the girls ear so she could hear her over the music.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Raven spoke back seeing the look on Clarke's face realizing Octavia hadn't told the blonde about the other Clarke working here.

"Umm yeah why not?" Clarke gave her a suspicious look.

"Ohh never mind could you grab me a beer please" Raven said and she smiled knowing what was going to happen so she turned to keep dancing by herself.

Gosh it was hot Clarke thought and she pushed her way through people off the dance floor. She couldn't believe she was back here again for another night and most definitely on her way to being drunk again. Smiling she realized she didn't care because she was taking her friends advice and being young, wild and free. She had been flirting with a few of the girls on the dance floor testing out her game with the ladies. It had been working even though Clarke wasn't fully interested in any of them. Smiling at her thoughts she was happy. Finally for once she felt like she was becoming herself and she could just be happy. Stepping up to the bar it was busy. She squeezed in next to a girl and a guy hoping not to intrude trying to wave down a bartender.

"Hey can I get a beer" she said to a guy behind the bar who just walked past her not paying her any attention. Rude she thought once again looking around for someone she could get a beer from. She spotted a tall brunette with her back turned to her. Mmm she thought not being able to control herself as she worked her eyes up the girls back seeing as she was in tan skinny jeans and a black tank top. It fit her well hugging all her curves she could see the defined muscles in the girls arms. Biting her lip she slid over a little so she was sitting behind the girl noticing she didn't seem to fit in with the other people serving.

"Hi do you think I could get a beer" she said to the brunette's back watching her straighten up and her shoulders tighten she wondered if she said something wrong.

Lexa paused dead in her process of making a margarita. Did she just hear that right. She could tell the blondes voice from a mile away. She had been watching her all night hoping the blonde wouldn't catch her because she wasn't sure how the story would play out but now she had no choice but to turn around and take in the blondes face for the third time today.

"I don't know Clarke. Can you show me your ID. I just need to double check you know making sure you are of age." She couldn't help but fight the pull of her lips. Focusing on Clarke's eyes. Blue she thought to herself. Deep ocean blue she could finally see her eyes almost getting lost in them she heard the blonde finally speak.

"You've got to be kidding me. How are you? What are you doing here?" Clarke spoke looking around trying to find her friends.

"Well as you can tell I work here Clarke." holding her arms out across the bar. "Now could you show me your ID please." she smirked at the blonde leaning closer to her on the bar letting her eyes search her face gazing at her blue eyes again eventually falling on her lips. Looking back up she seen Clarke's eyes go a little darker with anger.

"You don't work here. I don't believe you" Clarke laughed digging out her ID. She couldn't believe what was going on she looked back to the brunette who she caught looking at her lips. Could Octavia have been right, maybe the girl was flirting with her. How was she suppose to even tell when everything coming out of the brunette's mouth seemed to be a joke.

"Okay Clarke is it? Can I ask you something serious before I hand over my ID?" watching the brunette nod she spoke hoping to get the truth. "Tell me your real name" Clarke said to the brunette putting as much sass as she could behind the question holding her ID in the air catching the attention of the couple next to her.

Lexa seen Costia and Jaxon turn around hearing the small disruption behind them coming from the blonde. Seeing Costia's eyes trail the blonde who she now realized was Lexa's Clarke with a tad bit of jealousy. Lexa waved both of them off allowing the joke to continue.

"Actually it's Commander Clarke." Lexa tipped her head seeing Costia laugh out of the corner of her eye as they walked off not wanting to be apart of the current show.

"Uhh excuse me. Your name isn't commander…. pshhh I am not handing over my ID to you." laughing out loud. "This has to be a game ." She started to protest as she felt a heavy arm push up against her. Turning her head she seen Raven with a huge smile on her face.

"Well well well if it isn't the girl crush Clarke" Raven spoke to the brunette causing Clarke to elbow her as she slightly started to blush. She didn't want the brunette to know she was the topic of their conversation this afternoon.

"Hi Raven your friend Octavia let me know you were all here. I can see you have been enjoying the drinks coming your way." Lexa spoke to the girls watching it register on both of there faces. She had been pushing free drinks there way making sure they were having a good time on the house. She liked watching Clarke dance and smile so it was the best she could do since she wasn't joining her out on the dance floor. She had told one of the other bouncers to keep there eye out on both of them so that no one pushed to close or caused a scene. She knew it was more for her own personal reasons protecting Clarke rather than the protection of the bar.

"Wait… you…. us?" She heard Clarke start to ramble seeing as now that she was sitting the alcohol was setting in a little more heavy. "Who are you" the blonde spoke again giving Lexa a slightly pouting face.

Lexa's was completely amused looking between the two drunk girls. Listening to Clarke question who she was and her name with that pouting expression causing Lexa to pause on the girls lips again. Pushing the thought away she heard Raven speak up.

"Oh so the sexy brunette Clarke is the one we should be thanking tonight" Raven leaned in on the bar giving Lexa a wink.

Hearing Raven start to flirt with brunette across the bar had Clarke seeing a little red. She knew it was all fun and games for Raven but for some reason she couldn't help but interject as she felt the knot of jealousy start to rise in her body.

"Sorry Raven I saw" she looked at the brunette meeting her eyes straight on seeing them change to a darker green with the look she was giving her. "The sexy Commander Clarke first" she laughed throwing a smile at the girl and pushing Raven back. This was ridiculous Clarke thought to herself how am I flirting with a girl who supposedly has my name and has been fucking with me all day and night and yet I'm blushing. She could feel the heat rise in her face as she watched the brunette check her out again at the use of her word choice.

"Sexy Clarke" hmmm she heard the brunette hum at her.

Leaning on the bar now face to face with Clarke she could see how her using the same words back at her was affecting the blonde girl. The blush in her cheeks and the biting of her lip. It was sexy as hell she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting back down to Clarke's lips again. Not wanting to ruin the vibe with her own desires she just lifted her eyebrow to the blonde knowing she got caught looking at her lips letting the simple suggestion show enough.

Clarke felt her body react. She blushed turning away a little trying to figure out if the look she was just given was purely for show or real desire. She didn't know this girl at all besides her fake or not fake name but she was drawn to her. Those green eyes with humor in them continuously gazing at her.

Pushing back up off the bar knowing her point got across Lexa waved to both of them "So would you ladies like a round of shots on the house."

"YES tequila please" Octavia came out of no where squeezing in with humor in her eyes.

"No" Clarke spit out. "I am not playing this game again O"

"One round Clarke" Octavia shot her puppy eyes at her right along with Raven. "Plus how could you turn down the sexy Commander Clarke? That is what I just overheard you say right? no one knew Octavia was standing behind them watching the exchange in looks between Clarke and the brunette on the other side of the bar.

Clarke felt herself blush again and she lifted a hand to her face. It was just too much in one night and between her friends and this girl her cheeks were hurting from smiling. She knew she was losing her fight with control watching everyone's attention fall on her. She told herself one shot and that was it. She was not asking for trouble two nights in a row.

"Come on Clarke I promise I won't let you get naked with any girls or have any lap dances break out like last night" Raven outed Clarke in front of everyone.

"Shut up Raven" Clarke smacked her as she looked up to the brunette across the bar trying to judge her reaction. "One shot" she said trying to change the subject.

"Yessss" both girls jumped bumping shoulders with Clarke.

Laughing at the girls Lexa turned around to grab the finest bottle of tequila they had on stock and laid four shot glasses out. Pouring the tequila like an expert she pushed the girls three shots and left one in front of her.

"You ready" Lexa lifted the shot glass up to the three of them.

"Yes commander Clarke joining in on the fun" Octavia shouted out tapping her shot glass to Lexa's and then downing her shot.

Whew it burned Lexa thought feeling it go down and hitting the bottom of her stomach. She turned to watch Clarke take the shot like a champ. Thinking about what Raven had said she shifted pouring the girls another round but holding on to Clarke's glass.

"So you were in here last night Clarke" Lexa spoke leaning in close to her with the shot in her hand.

"Ummm yeah wouldn't you know if you worked here" Clarke spoke watching the brunette swirl the shot glass hoping to find some truth in her story.

"Naked?" Lexa tilted her head at the blonde. "Lap dances? humor shining in her eyes as she stared into the blue eyes of Clarke. "Is that why you stole my coffee this morning." Lexa laughed knowing she was asking for it when she seen Clarke's smile drop off and she replaced it with a scowl. Lexa knew she hadn't been in the bar last night but if she was she was sure she would have put a stop to whatever adventure they had because she already didn't like the sound of it.

"They were just joking. I got a little drunk last night and ended up dancing with a girl who got a little too hands on and O won't let it go now." Clarke snapped with attitude behind her words as if she was trying to prove a point. Watching the brunette stop swirling the shot glass in her hand and the laughter leave her eyes a little she wondering where the brunette's mind went she spoke up hoping to bring her back.

"Also it was you who tried to to steal my coffee." Clarke laughed snatching the shot out of the girls hand and taking it back and slamming the glass back down on the bar.

"Ohhhaayyyy" they both looked hearing Raven and Octavia yell. "Clarke making love to the tequila bottle again" causing the whole crowd around them to laugh at their comment.

Pouring another it was Lexa tipping back the shot this time, slamming it on the bar she met Clarke's eyes with humor shining in hers again hoping to kill the jealousy vibe she was tossing out a minute ago.

"So from one Clarke to another Clarke" she seen the blonde rolling her eyes. "How many shots does it take to get a lap dance from you" standing back waiting to see the reaction she could get teasing Clarke once again.

Eyes wide she couldn't believe what she just heard. Shifting so she could stand looking straight at the brunette not being able to hold back a smile.

"That is a question you will never get an answer too" Clarke couldn't think of anything better to say.

"You want to make a bet on that" Lexa threw back at her not being able to stop herself from flirting with Clarke.

Watching the brunette give her the stare down from behind the bar. She was in debates on if she should even approach the comment regarding a bet. So she just smiled and turned her back to the brunette making sure to glance over her shoulder every now and then watching the brunette smirk and check out her ass. Taking note she thought it was the best answer she could have given knowing she was being a tease.

* * *

Checking the clock Lexa kept serving as she watched Clarke who had now had her back turned to her for about an hour now. Seeing her standing next to the bar still with her friends and a few others they had caught up in a conversation she grabbing a cold bottle of water checking out the blonde once again she felt it slide through her hands giving her an idea. Leaning across the bar she let the bottle press against Clarke's bare shoulder.

"Oh My God" she heard Clarke spit out as her back arched in turning around quickly. Lexa started laughing to the point of bending over on the bar. Seeing the shock in Clarke's face was worth the risk. She knew it would either have her pissed or laughing and from what she could tell Clarke was smiling at her ridiculously.

"Just wanted to see if you were still awake" Lexa tossed the water bottle at Clarke.

"I was doing just fine without the cold bottle against my back thank you very much CLARKE" the blonde made sure to emphasis on the brunettes name or her fake name for all she knew.

"Good here let me grab your things and you grab your friends and we can get you all home. The bar is about to be closing." Lexa pointed at one of the guys to help round them all up pushing them through the last of the crowd towards the door.

Picking everything up Clarke searched for her keys. "Shit" she said out loud as it registered. Almost forgetting her main reason for being at the bar tonight. She turned around almost smacking into the brunette behind her. Putting her hand up "Excuse me Clarke… or whatever your name is. I lost my keys here last night and haven't been able to find them. Do you know if anyone turned them in."

Lexa remembered seeing someone's keys in the lost and found this morning laughing at the key chain that said "Blondes do it better". Noticing now it fit Clarke's attitude perfectly. "No sorry I haven't seen anything get turned in" Lexa spoke back to her with a white lie. "Maybe if you come back in the morning someone could help you look around" shrugging her shoulders trying to make it believable but continuing.

"I'm sending you girls home in a car so you really won't be having to worry about your keys right this second. Lexa kept her walking to the front door. She could see the frustration play across the blondes face knowing it was the truth.

"Do you know who I would come in and ask for tomorrow when trying to find them." Clarke looked at her slightly pouting.

"Ummm yeah" Lexa thought smiling just another page in the play book. "Come in and ask for Alexandra Voss. She runs the place."

Pushing all three of them into a car with one of her guys getting directions back to Octavia's place she couldn't help but laugh watching them all push and shove their way around the car trying to get comfortable. Knowing they were safe Lexa decided to shut the door and make her exit thinking about how she found another way to see Clarke again tomorrow.

Hearing someone yell from behind her she turned on her foot to see the window rolled down on the car and it was Clarke leaning out with a smirk on her face this time.

"Goodbye from one Clarke to another Clarke" the blonde said as she waved. This time leaving Lexa stuck in awe as she watched the car drive away knowing she was screwed.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter Four

Beep beep beep noooo Clarke's head pounded. Beep beep beep she heard it again. This cannot be deja vu she told herself attempting to roll over she ran into Ravens elbow. "Ouch" she said out loud. Shoving Raven a little to make some more room she noticed they were smashed together on Octavia's bed. Rubbing her eyes just a little trying to wake up beep beep beep Clarke searched to see where the damn beeping was coming from.

"Good morning sleepy head" Octavia busted out of the bathroom door with her toothbrush in hand.

"Ughhh can you both just shut up already" Raven mumbled shoving a pillow over her head.

"Please tell me what that damn beeping noise is" Clarke glared at Octavia.

"Ohhh sorry that is my alarm. I have morning classes but as you can tell I'm up early" Octavia smiled shoving the toothbrush back in her mouth.

Clarke just stared daggers at the brunette wondering how she could drink more than her and Raven put together and yet be up bouncing around like she was ready to run a marathon. Shifting on the bed farther away from Raven she laid flat on her back with her hands over her eyes praying for the room to stop spinning when she felt a splash of water and wet tapping hit her forehead.

"What the hell Octavia" Clarke groaned. "Please tell me you did not just tap me in the head with your toothbrush."

"Okay I did not just tap you in the head with my toothbrush" Octavia laughed back at Clarke.

"Come on ladies get up out of my bed." Octavia picked up a pillow smashing it over both of them.

"I am making a mental note of killing you both later" Raven said rolling over to look at them.

Laughing at Raven, Clarke rolled out of the bed trying to ignore Octavia's happy bounce. Looking around the room she spotted a full bottle of water. Grabbing it she chugged about half of it hoping it would stay down.

"I am never drinking tequila again" Clarke mumbled and then laughed thinking that is exactly what she said yesterday.

"Let's go let's go" Octavia hit Raven again with the pillow.

"I know you both wished for the threesome you never got last night but this isn't a good excuse to stay shacked up in my bed all day." Octavia said continuing to poke at Raven till she felt a pillow hit her smack in the face.

"I'm up" Raven said laughing as she was pleased with hitting Octavia square in the face with the pillow. "Geez you talk more than a two year old in the morning" huffing she rolled out of the bed and grabbed the bottle from Clarke chugging the rest of the water.

"You both are just cranky cause you didn't get laid last night" Octavia spat back at them.

"And you did" Clarke waved her hand over the bed and lifted her eyebrow at Octavia.

"Nope but I did end up with a certain someone's phone number and a possible date for tonight." Octavia jumped up and down beaming a smile at the two girls.

"Speaking of last night" Raven paused. "What is with you and Commander Clarke" both girls turned to look at Clarke.

"What?" Clarke looked up trying to play innocent. "Nothing I don't even know her name. Let alone we don't know each other and I don't plan on changing that."

"Suuureee" Octavia laughed. "So why did I catch you two undressing each at the bar last night." both girls still staring at Clarke.

"OMG I wasn't and trust me neither was she" Clarke picked the pillow back up and tossed it at both of them laughing.

Could it be true Clarke started to play back moments from last night. Had the brunette been flirting with her. Thinking of the looks the brunette was throwing her way all night when they spoke she felt her face get a little red. Turning around acting like she was searching for her stuff making sure the other girls couldn't see her. She did catch the brunette staring at her lips a few times like she wanted to kiss her. Kill the vibe Clarke snap out of it. You don't even know her name or the real her at that. I have to go back there today though, I wonder if she will still be there. Stop Clarke swore at herself she has to let this girl go it was all just a game.

"What has you so lost and serious" Raven broke her out of her own thoughts.

"Ohh nothing." she lied not wanting her friends to know she was actually thinking of the other Clarke. "I was just thinking I still haven't found my keys but I got told last night to stop back by the bar in the morning and to ask for Alexandra Voss." looking a little confused at both girls.

"Voss you mean like the Voss as in the owner of the bar and the law firm next door." Octavia looked shocked.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean the other Clarke told me that so who knows. I can't tell when she is being honest or when she is giving me bullshit." Clarke rolled her eyes to the thought.

"I'm probably going to show up there asking for someone who doesn't exist for all I know." Clarke said having all of them laugh now. .

"Hmm so Alexandra eh. The owner is a girl. You better share on what she looks like or better yet get a picture cause I am so down with a fancy lawyer girlfriend" Raven spoke up.

"You seriously need to get laid Raven." Octavia laughed.

"Who says I haven't been getting some" Raven wiggled her eyebrows at Octavia.

"With who" both girls said at the same time.

"I don't kiss and tell" Raven laughed making a kissy face at them.

"Pshh get out of my apartment both of you" Octavia started shoving them out the door. "I have classes to get to and a phone call to make."

"You mean you need to get your Lincoln fix in since you didn't ya know take him home last night." Clarke laughed hearing Raven poke at Octavia and her new man crush.

"Out" Octavia slammed her door behind all of them causing them both to glare due to there still pounding heads. "I love you guys but you will never know what it's like to sleep with me" Octavia shot them a smile and ran down the stairs.

Raven and Clarke just looked at each other and started laughing.

"I think O is obsessed with hooking you up Clarke." looking at the blonde.

"I know I know but like seriously it's not easy coming out and just expecting girls to jump on you. I don't know how you have so much swag Raven" Clarke bumped her shoulder.

"I'm just that good" Raven winked back at her. "So do you want to grab coffee on the way back to campus or are you good"

"I'm good thank you though. I got to head back to Voss Inc or I am never going to find my keys. Knowing my luck I'll end up having to pay for everything to get changed and let's just say I don't have the money for that so wish me luck." Clarke smiled at her friend.

"Lucky vibes being sent your way and hey you never know maybe Commander Clarke can give you some luck in a different department." Raven laughed heading off in the opposite direction.

"You are just as bad as O" Clarke yelled at her shaking her head knowing Commander Clarke was no where near being in her past yet.

* * *

Standing slightly annoyed in her father's office she tapped her foot just waiting for him to finish his lecture he was currently giving. It was the same topic different day on how she needs to focus her attention on law school and stop worrying about changes in the bar or staying out all night serving people. She was raised from money and is better than that. She had heard him say it a million times. No matter how many times she tried to interject about wanting to build things and use their money for new houses and community projects she was just smacked in the face with rejection. Yes father no father is all she ever put into the conversations anymore. Feeling it winding down she decided it was just about her time to speak and make an exit.

"I promise to focus my studies father. Is that is for now I have a few things I need to attend too because I leave tonight" she looked at her father hoping he would give her the nod to leave.

"Where are you going tonight" he stopped her in her tracks.

"I am going out to a community art show tonight with Costia. She is in town for the time being and it's been awhile since we've hung out." She looked at her dad for approval even though she was old enough to make her own choices.

"Okay fine make sure to use our name if you make any purchases." he gave her strict orders.

"Yeah okay. Anything for the name right" she mumbled under her breathe as she finally was able to get out of his office.

"Commander" she heard one of the workers ask, knowing it was a new thing around the bar people took a liking to when it came to her nickname.

"Yes" raising an eyebrow she gave him a look. Laughing at her he handed her a roll of plans. Taking the hint she grabbed them and rolled them out across her work station. She had asked for the building design a few weeks ago in hoping to be able to add a second floor to the bar or maybe a VIP section. She also had plans to move the DJ section up high off the main floor. She hadn't expressed any of her changes or plans to start construction on the place with her father. She knew it wouldn't go over well but for now she had her own money to start the project without him.

"Back to work so soon I see" feel arms wrap around her neck she knew it was Costia.

"Of course you should know a Voss never sleeps" laughing she turned around taking in the view of Costia wearing a short sun dress and sunglasses pushed up on her head keeping her hair out of her eyes for the time being.

"Oh look at you. Who are you looking to impress walking around in that dress all day?" Lexa gave her a slight tip of the head.

"Ohh you know just trying to catch a few peoples attention is all." secretly having a feeling she knew Costia was regarding herself.

"You look beautiful Cos" giving her a smile she picked her pencil back up and starting to slowly sketch out a few ideas on the plans.

"So about last night." Costia spoke up taking a seat on the other side of the station sounding a little stressed. "I'm sorry about Jaxon and I leaving the bar early."

Glancing up from the sketch Lexa looked her in the eyes knowing where the conversation was about to go and in hopes to avoiding it she gave herself a second to think of the best response.

"It's okay. I ended up pulling a lot of weight behind the bar helping out the staff. Always working you know me." Lexa tried to laugh it off hoping it stopped there.

"Well see the thing is…" Costia paused mid sentence. "What is going on with you and the blonde girl."

Hearing how blunt Costia was just shocked her a little bit so she put her pencil down deciding this was worth the talk.

"Nothing Cos. You know this I told you yesterday it was all a joke and by random luck they ended up in here last night." pausing thinking on how to add the next part.

"I like her and she is gorgeous but if she knew I was a Voss. Let alone the soon to be owner of the whole damn company I am sure I would just get approached cause of the money." speaking with a little hurt behind her voice thinking of her last relationship that ended on a lie.

"Oh" she heard Costia mumble. "Have you ever thought just being yourself once with someone like you are with me they would see you how I do" Costia decided to take the jump it seemed.

"Cos we have had this conversation before. You are my best friend and I love you for always being there for me. I adore you so much but just not in that way." hoping to let the words slide out easy judging her face.

"I know Lexa that isn't what I am talking about. I watched you look at that girl last night and I could see the light in your eyes finally, for the first time since….. " Her words trailed off not using the name.

"Cos I believe you. I get those nervous happy butterflies in my stomach when I see Clarke. Knowing if I could just make her smile one more time it would be worth it, but I started off with a lie to her a joke regarding her name. It was nothing more than fun because I can't let people know I am the Alexandra Voss daughter of a billionaire and soon to own the whole company.

"Lexa" in a stern voice Costia slapped her hand on the table in front of them. "You have to open up to someone, someone who is not me. You need to take a chance and if you don't do it for yourself I will do it for you."

Looking up once again but seeing anger in Costia's eyes she hesitated a bit. It had been awhile since anyone let alone one of her friends had thrown her attitude. It was never serious and always a joke. She liked keeping things light.

"I can't promise you anything Cos, all I can say is if I get the chance to see Clarke again. I will give in a second thought on actually using my real name." staring at her friend straight in the eyes.

"It's the best I can do" hoping to ease the conversation over with a smile she tossed a pencil at her friend.

"Subject change so are we still up for tonight?" giving Costia the look of please let's leave it alone.

"Yes of course we are. I am bringing Jaxon as well though so maybe if you were smart you would bring a date." laughing Costia tossed the pencil back at her while standing up.

"So is that who you got that dress on for." wiggling her eyebrows at Costia seeing as is she was obviously a little more serious with this Jaxon fellow then was she had been trying to lead on. Making her wonder if seeing her and Clarke interact last night gave her the push to let the hope of something coming between them die down.

"Never can't a girl just pride herself on looking good" she gave a spin around in her dress throwing a smile back at her.

"See you tonight Commander. Oh and I will text you the address to the art show." and with that she was on her way out the door just as fast as she had come in.

* * *

Walking the streets of downtown during spring was always the best time of year. You could smell the fresh flowers and trees blooming in the air. It was one thing Clarke always wanted to do. Sitting out on a bench just sketching anything and everything she saw in the parks or streets. She loved to see the way people walked and talked. Her friends had always made fun of how much she liked to people watch. She also loved the sun in the city, it always seem to be shining putting everyone in a good mood with one foot out the door. Looking up she could see the sign to Voss Inc ahead of her. Stopping to take in the view the building looked so much bigger in the daylight. Looking to the right she seen the law firm. The building towered over most of the other businesses around. Someone is lucky or not lucky walking into that building.

Thinking back to last night again she couldn't believe she seen the other Clarke again. She also said she had been sending free drinks our way all night. Who has that power. She remembered she wasn't dressed like the other to be working behind the bar. She also stood with them taking a few shots herself and if remembering right that was illegal when bartending. Hmm maybe she was just a different style of bartender, one who liked to play jokes on girls like me. Rolling her eyes with a smile. No matter how she looked at the situation she had to admit it was funny even if the girls name ended up being Clarke it was still worth the laugh.

"Commander Clarke" she said out loud to herself shaking her head. Who has a nickname like that anyways. Then she remembered the first time meeting her in the coffee shop and how tall and stoic she stood. The commander part could possible fit but there was just no way she was believing her and the girl had the same name. Her green eyes though and the humor that shined in them every time looking at her. Geez what am I doing, pinning over a girl who I don't even know. Might not ever know. Looking back up to the the sign pushing the door open it was her first time seeing the inside of the bar not in bar mode.

"Wow" she mumbled out loud. The place was gorgeous. Everything seemed modern and expensive. From the tall pillars and the hanging lights to even the simple chairs posted around for no reason. She spotted construction guys walking around writing down numbers and pointing at things. Hmm wondering to herself if there was going to be changes made or maybe it wasn't going to stay a bar after all.

"Excuse me" Clarke spoke up talking to one of the guys. "Can you tell me where to find Alexandra Voss?" the guy just gave her a blank look and shrugged his shoulders. Great help you are.

"Hello" Clarke turned around to see a familiar brunette from last night. The one at the bar with the guy. If she remembered right she knew the other Clarke.

"Did I hear you say you were looking for Alexandra Voss?" the brunette spoke to her.

"Yes sorry your friend from last night…" Clarke laughed out loud a little. "Umm Commander Clarke is what she said her name was last night. She told me to come back in today. See I lost my keys two nights ago and I think I left them here. Are you Alexandra Voss?" Clarke gave her a look over waiting for a response.

"Haha no I am not. Flattered though she is an amazing girl." Costia looked over the blonde now that they were up close and in daylight. She could see why Lexa was so fascinated with her. She has gorgeous blonde hair that seems to shine brighter in the sun, and crystal blue eyes. They seemed to darken at times and then lighten up. She was built well almost like Lexa. They both obviously loved the gym. Interesting though Lexa had told the girl to come back in asking for her by her actual name. Maybe tipsy Lexa last night was ready to take the jump feet first when getting to know someone for real this time.

Watching the brunette look her over in silence had Clarke shifting from side to side. It has been awhile since she felt like she was being judged. Snapping her out of her own thoughts the brunette spoke.

"I am Costia it was nice to meet you Clarke." causing Clarke to look at her in shock that this girl knew her name. Laughing a little at the blondes face, could it get any more perfect.

"Walk straight through that door and you will meet Alexandra Voss. Just ask for her like you just did here to me okay."

Clarke shook her head yes feeling odd like she was being set up she thanked the brunette and continued towards the doors. Pushing through them both she spotted a brunette sitting at a sketch table with plans pushed out in every direction possible. It looked as to if she was making new plans for changes in the bar or maybe a new design. Taking the view in from the back she looked familiar. She had her hair braided back in one solid braid. She was wearing slack dress pants and a white cut off blouse. Professional enough to Clarke's eyes minus the tattoo you could see slightly showing off her shoulder blade down her upper arm. Even so follow Costia's directions she must be who she is looking for.

Coughing to clear the air a little. "Excuse me but I am looking for Alexandra Voss. The girl who just walked out told me I could find her in this room."

Tension filled the air. It seemed hot almost too hot. She rolled her shoulders a little knowing that Clarke was standing directly behind her. The beautiful blonde asked for her by her real name and not just her real name but her full name. She did remember telling the Clarke to come back and ask for her but she figured she was a little too drunk to actually remember the advice. She also couldn't believe she even gave that advice in the first place, maybe a few to many tequila shots for herself as well. Once again she found herself stuck in the position of having turn around to face the blonde. Putting a smirk on her face knowing how this was going to start she stood up and turned to see blue eyes meet green eyes.

"Hello Clarke" Lexa pushed her words out waiting for either acceptance or denial.

Clarke was speechless. She knew her face had to show it. She wasn't even sure how she spoke but she did.

"You…" she stuttered out. "What are you doing here…. uhhh Clarke? I'm so lost. So what are you architect by day and bartender by night." shrugging her shoulders she rambled on towards the brunette.

"Clarke" Lexa spoke trying to interrupt the blonde. "Clarke" she said again but this time stepping forward towards her.

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks watching the brunette walk towards her. She didn't know what to do or to expect. All she could focus on was her green eyes shining with humor again and that smirk, the one she never seems to let go of. Not being able to move like her feet were cement all of sudden she just stood waiting for whatever random act or event was about to happen.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh watching Clarke's eyes go from light blue to dark blue as she started walking towards her. It was now or never she told herself stepping in front of Clarke and extending her hand.

"Hi Clarke It's nice to see you again. I'm Alexandra Voss." Lexa smiled. She was taking slight pride in causing the blondes jaw to drop but she was secretly dying on the inside patiently waiting for a response.

"Get the fuck out" Clarke spit out not even realizing it causing Lexa to burst out laughing with the two of them just staring at each other blue meeting green once again.

* * *

**TBC =)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first five chapters are up for Voss Inc. I'll keep pulling them over in groups. Like I said first Fanfic I ever wrote and it never had a beta so I apologize for all the mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story. xoxoxo

 

Lexa stood tall with a stoic look on her face. She didn't want to show emotion she didn't want anyone walking in on her right now knowing she was a little hurt. She hadn't moved since the short conversation she had with Clarke. She wasn't even sure what to say or what to think of herself. She hadn't expected the first real meet to go down this way. Was she wrong, did she say something that offensive to have the blonde walk out. Her mind was twisting and turning over the events that just happened playing it back once again.

 _"Hi it's nice to meet you Clarke. I am Alexandra Voss"_ she knew she laughed at the blondes words and maybe it wasn't right too. Maybe the joke had gone to far. Maybe she messed up the best shot she had with Clarke by finally being honest. She wanted to hit something for letting her guard down with someone once again.

Turning to try and shake off what just happened she sat back down pushing the pencil behind her ear stretching her arms out over the table to lay her head down.

_"I can't believe you. Is this what you do to every random girl you just happen to find attractive. Throw a name out there knowing your money can get you out of things."_

The joke wasn't meant to look like a ruse. She really was interested in Clarke. It had been the first time in awhile someone had caught her eye. Pounding her head a little for probably ruining a moment once again with a joke. She knew she needed to be more serious at times. Maybe her father was right about her, she needed to grow up.

_"I am sure I am not the first you have pulled this prank on. No wonder we had free drinks and a random car ride home. Do you flash that smirk at everyone or were you just trying to add an extra effort for me. You really have a sick sense of humor."_

Playing Clarke's words over in her head she bumped the table again groaning mentaling cursing herself for being so stupid. A few more bumps to actually make her sit up rubbing her forehead feeling the pain.

"Damn you Lexa. Will there ever be a time you don't screw shit up with a girl actually worth your time" she spoke out loud to herself shoving the chair as she started to pace the room. "Could it be possible to get her back" she stopped leaning her hands on the station feeling the pencil slip from her ear watching it hit the table and roll. "Prove yourself Lexa" that is exactly what she needed to do talking to herself as if she was in a real conversation.

* * *

Stomping out of the office where she was just smacked in the face with the truth about the other Clarke or should she call her Miss Voss. Stunned is all she could think. She was just played as a simple pawn in this girls playbook. How many times has this happened. Could she be so dumb and blind or maybe the real effects of her hair color were finally shining through. Shoving out the front doors Clarke stopped on the stairs hearing her phone blast out Octavia's ringtone. Ughhh she wasn't in the mood for a lecture but it was her best friend and she had a mindful to spit out.

"Hello" Clarke threw out a little hostile.

"Woah. Hello to you too princess. What has your panties in a bunch this morning." Octavia gave a small laugh through the phone.

"You are never going to believe what just happened to me" Clarke spoke sitting down on the steps in front of Voss Inc.

"What did you get the sexy commander Clarke's number" Clarke could hear the humor behind her words.

"No I got smacked in the face that our sexy commander Clarke is actually Alexandra fucking Voss and I or maybe I should say we were just a huge joke to this girl and her money." ouch Clarke thought to herself laying it on a little thick to Octavia.

"No waayyy. So you are saying we partied with the heir of Voss and Taylor and we didn't even know it. Wait no you're saying the heir of Voss and Taylor wants to get in your pants Clarke." Oh My God. I can't believe this." she could hear Octavia pretty much jumping up and down on the other end of the phone.

"No Octavia. This isn't good news. This means I just raised the stupid flag playing along with this girl's ridiculous games. I was used. I sat over here thinking maybe I had a chance with this girl. You know the one with green eyes always shining with humor. That smirk I couldn't get enough of. The one that no matter what got said I couldn't help but laugh." Clarke let her head fall on her knees listening to what she had just said. She finally admitted she might have a thing for the girl, for Alexandra Voss.

"Well well well Clarke" she heard Octavia exaggerate her words. "Who knew you had a thing for the newly found and very sexy Alexandra Voss. I mean come on Clarke I am straight and I might even question my sexuality on that girl." Octavia made note of what she just said about her possibly liking a girl and so did Clarke.

"You are being no help O" Clarked grumbled into the phone.

"Be real about the situation Clarke. She likes you that is more then obvious. So why not play the game give her a little play back or havoc before you both lay it on each other. The sexual tension playing off the two of you says enough" she heard Octavia give her best serious tone she could.

"Play the game? What are you trying to say O" Clarke pleaded for help.

"Did you get your keys." randomly changing the topic Octavia asked.

"Damn no I forgot to ask. I was thrown off walking into a room thinking wow running into this girl is never going to stop to being smacked in the face with the fact that not only did she lie but she is a freaking billionaire. Do you think my keys were important at the second."

"No but I am sure that if your keys are still lost she will pay for the new locks and replacements" trying to lighten the subject a little preparing her new plan for Clarke.

"Really O. This is not about me exploiting this girl for money. That is the last thing I need or want."

"I know Clarke, which is why I am suggesting give her back a little taste of her own medicine. Let's teach Alexandra Voss who the real Clarke is."

Lifting her head off her knees. Clarke let Octavia's words roll around in her head. Play the game. Maybe Octavia is right. Why raise the white flag when you can just play the cards dealt to you. Clarke knew she was great at being a flirt and even better at having a poker face so why not have a little fun with a simple prank back on the commander causing her to laugh at little at the thought of this unfolding.

"Clarke you still there." She heard Octavia asking pulling her from her own thoughts.

"Yes O, I am here and yes let's have a little fun with Alexandra Voss." Clarke smiled thinking about it and knowing it meant she got to spend a little more time with the girl even if it wasn't smart.

"Oh my god you are serious This is going to be a blast I can't wait for it. Okay so first move Clarke you have to go back in there and confront her face to face and get your keys back. You know she has them it's why she made you come back. Now try and put a little sexy into it we both know you lack the seductive manner."

"Really O thanks a lot." Clarke laughed at her friend. "You don't know anything about me and how sexy I can be. I try not to seduce my best friends but I will make sure I apply myself into this and I will show you what sexy is later on." laughing Clarke started to hang up the phone. Hearing the protest before actually ending the call.

Standing back up fixing her shorts and tank top. Running her hands through her blonde hair pushing it back she thought of her plan. Okay okay how am I going to do this. Shoving her sunglasses back on her face she spoke to herself. Your eyes they are always complimented so let's lift the glasses when you face her. Show the true color to them. Swagger like Raven would say try and flaunt it. "What the hell does that even mean" Clarke said out loud not caring about anyone watching her. Let's just be me it has seemed to be working so far she marched back up the steps pushing the doors open once again to Voss Inc.

Hearing her phone beep she pulled it out. Costia just giving her the address to the art gallery tonight.

Cos: So how was your meeting with Clarke. I seen her heading into your office when I was leaving.

Lexa: So it was you that told her where to find me?

Cos: I just helped her out a little, so is she coming with you tonight to the show.

Lexa: NO your plan backfired and she bitched me out for lying and accused me of using my money to do so.

Cos: Wow that is not what I expected, after seeing her mention your name or well your other name at the time being. Well bring yourself to the show tonight and will talk more about it. Love you.

Lexa: Love you to Coss I will see you there at 7pm.

Cos: xoxoxo

Shoving her phone back in her pocket she started to pace again. Hopefully tonight she would distract herself and then think of a way to see Clarke again but this time not under a false name maybe the blonde would give her another chance.

"Commander" one of the construction men spoke up causing her to turn around.

"Yes Gustus" she spoke to the man.

"Are you going to be here at the bar tonight or should I bring in another bartender for the night" he looked curiously.

"Have another one come in for the night. I am attending the community art show with Coss on Steele street. Actually schedule one for the week I might end up being busy for longer then that." She gave out her instructions.

"Yes Lexa, or Miss Voss." he smiled at her knowing he slipped using her name. He had been around since she was a little kid almost like a better father figure then what she had.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

She knew it was coming. She usually was stoned faced with emotion but this time she could feel it across her face.

"Yes Gustus. I am okay. Can you please just make sure there is car ready tonight." she asked turning around again.

"Yes anything you need commander." He smiled watching her tip her head knowing he got a small smile out of her. "Whoever she is just know it's her loss" he left not wanting to push her anymore.

Lexa thought about his words. Her loss hmmm probably not this time. It was her own loss thinking of Clarke and the way she smiled. She hoped she was reading the girl right on her feelings. She was going to find a way to prove herself.

Standing on the outside of the door she didn't mean to listening in on Alexandra's conversation with the man. She seemed more relaxed around him and he called her Lexa which she is assuming what most called her. It fit her better. The community art show tonight is where Lexa said she would be. Clarke knew of the place because she planned on going tonight as well. She was hoping to get a few pieces of her art in the show one day. Going meant getting her name out there and hopefully catching one of the gallery owners eyes. Thinking about the situation she decided to not confront Lexa again today about her keys but maybe throwing her off guard tonight at the art show was a better idea.

"Excuse me can I help you" she heard a man clear his voice behind her. Turning she seen the same man she just watched have a conversation with Lexa. She wondered how he got to be behind her when he was just in front of her.

"Umm yes sorry I was just here looking to see if my keys came up. I lost them two days ago." She watched the man step around a front counter pulling out a small case.

"This is all that has been found. Are your keys in here" he looked as if he was sizing her up.

"Oh yes these are it. Thank you so much." Clarke smiled grabbing her keys and turning on her foot to head as quickly as she could out the door hoping to not be seen again by Lexa.

Watching the blonde turn quickly he knew it was the one Lexa had been so fascinated with. He had seen them in conversation at the bar. The way they both smiled. Maybe not the commanderrs normal type but he could tell this one was strong and determined. He could see it in her eyes. Maybe a perfect match for Lexa he decided to speak one more time.

"There is more to her than meets the eye"

Hearing the man speak one more time she glanced over her shoulder but not seeing him or anyone for the fact she pushed through the doors. Hmmm she thought to herself maybe the man wasn't speaking to her or maybe she was just hearing things either way she had an event to prepare for and a plan to set into play.

* * *

Checking the time she seen it was 6pm. She knew she had an hour till the gallery opened up. Standing in the mirror she felt herself shake a little. Why is she so nervous when she has seen Lexa several times already. Maybe it's because she would be purposely running into her tonight for a different reason. Could she pull this off could she throw Lexa off her game. Looking in the mirror again she approved of her outfit. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her curves well. It complimented her eyes and complexion. It was tight but not an uncomfortable tight. She hated heels but she knew this was an event for them. She pulled her hair back and had it clipped up. Wrapping her finger around her necklace. She knew it didn't fully match but she refused to take it off. It meant too much to her.

Slam she heard her front door to her apartment swing open hard causing her to jump.

"What the hell O" you about scared me to death coming in here like that.

"Sorry Clarke I was just making a classy entrance as always. I see you got your keys how was the exchange." Octavia laughed.

"I didn't get them from her I figured tonight was a better option at seeing her again." Clarke spoke before turning around to see her friend.

Octavia was in a black dress with green accents. She looked stunning. Some how O was always able to wear a dress better than anyone she knew. Noticing she was holding a bottle of champagne had Clarke wondering."Umm so where are you headed tonight looking like that with a bottle in your hand," Clarke gestured to Octavia. Seeing her eyes light up with mystery.

"This ohhh this is a celebration for us. Were both going to toast to this amazing night and our plans to have some fun with the Alexandra Voss of Voss and Taylor." lifting the bottle.

"We?" Clarke said turning around and giving one more look over in the mirror of herself.

"Yes we. Did you think I was going to let you head off to this gallery without me. I am going to be your wing man Clarke. Give you points and tips on how to drive Miss Voss crazy." Octavia laughed pouring them both a glass of champagne.

"You two are asking for trouble." both girls jumped hearing Raven speak standing in the doorway.

"Are you serious Raven? You cannot tag along tonight or at least not wearing that. This isn't just for Lexa but this is for my art as well. I have to make a good impression on these people." Clarke lifted her hands seeing Raven dressed in black skinny jeans and a vested t shirt. It was her style and showed off her tattoos.

"This." Raven spinning around making sure both girls could see her. "This is what you call swagger both of you girls should get some." she laughed grabbing the glass of champagne from Octavia.

"Sorry Clarke I like you but this girl has a date tonight." Raven said downing the whole glass.

"You have a date tonight." Octavia spit out before she realized it. Giving Raven a good look over.

Clarke stood watching both girls look at each other. Was she seeing jealousy in Octavia's eyes or was it just curiosity. She knew she could see the confidence in Ravens. She made a mental note to ask Octavia when they were alone why she seemed so judgy

"Yes I have a date. So shocking O. You do know that you are not the only one able to get a phone number around here right? smiling Raven pour another glass.

"Nervous much?" Octavia asked watching Raven down another glass of champagne. "Who is she?" Octavia asked.

Turning around Clarke seen the daggers being thrown back and forth between her two friends debating on if she should call them both out right now. Laughing she wondered if they both even knew what they were doing at the moment. It was almost like they were marking their territory unknowingly actually she was positive they both didn't even see it.

"Hey tonight is about me." Clarke spoke up hoping to kill the tension between the two.

"Yes tonight is about you." Raven said lifting an eyebrow at Octavia before turning to Clarke.

"Knock em dead blondie, and don't forget try to be like me." Raven laughed when Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I have to go and don't expect me to come home tonight." Raven flashed her million dollar smile at both girls knowing they all had their own separate apartments so it wouldn't have mattered anyway

Watching Raven skip back out the door. Clarke grabbed her purse and everything else she needed. They all had spent enough time talking she didn't want to be late or right on time either.

"You ready let's go O" Clarke said seeing the brunette shake off her feelings.

"I don't know how I feel about this date" Octavia said putting emphasis on the word date while grabbing stuff.

"You know what? Forget that. Tonight is about you Clarke. Let's go charm the pants off the sexy commander." Seeing how fast the brunette changed her face made Clarke laugh. Octavia had always been able to drop the mood and pick up on another one. She still planned on questioning her at some point though. Her obvious show of jealousy or whatever played on her face a few minutes ago deserved a talk along with what happened to Lincoln.

"Yes let's go." She downed her glass of champagne and they both set off for her car.

"Let the games begin." she laughed at Octavia dancing her way down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over for all my readers.

Lexa got out of her car arriving at the gallery. She pulled up on the side knowing her entrance was going to be the side door to avoid any popularity out front. She wanted to enjoy herself tonight rather than be in the spotlight. Walking in she found Costia and Jaxon observing a statue. Noting she was about 30min late on purpose wanting the place to fill up a little so she was less noticed. She knew a lot of people weren't familiar with her being the next face of Voss and Taylor but she wasn't willing to risk it tonight.

"Excuse me miss." Lexa smiled as she spoke up behind Costia causing her to jump a little.

"Lex I'm so glad you made it." Costia beamed a smile at her.

"Jaxon nice to see you again." Lexa extended her hand.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked Lexa before turning to Costia seeing if she needed a refill.

"Sure whiskey neat please." she replied seeing Jaxon nodd.

"So how are you doing with ya know." Costia asked with concern on her face.

"I am doing great Cos. I would rather not talk about Clarke right now and just enjoy the show." Lexa decided it wasn't a great time to tell Costia she was going to come up with a plan to win the girl back even if it meant them just being friends.

"Are you sure?" Costia asked.

'Yes but thank you for asking." Lexa gave her a caring smiling.

"Okay then. Let's find us some art to buy with that fancy last name of yours." Costia laughed wrapping her arm around Lexa as they walked off to check out the rest of the gallery.

* * *

Clarke stood in the corner talking to a man about her art and how she would love to be able to put a piece or two on display. She'd lost Octavia along time ago having no idea where she snuck off too. She seen Lexa walk in. How could anyone miss her she was wearing a fancy suit. Something obviously tailored to her body. She wore it well black with pinstripes and it looked to be a green blouse under the jacket. Either way she could see the brunette's eyes from as far as she stood. It made her nervous at the feeling of desire she felt flood her body. Something about the way she stood tall showing off every curve. Seeing her hair pulled up exposing her neck Clarke finished off her drink. Excusing herself from the conversation with the guy she went over to the bar asking for a refill.

"Whiskey neat." she asked still keeping her eyes on Lexa.

"OMG Clarke do you see the commander" Octavia grabbed her from behind causing her to jump.

"Yes gosh O. How could anyone not see her." Clarke smiled while watching her walk around the gallery with the other brunette. She had been paying attention to how the girl named Costia clung to her side. Grabbing and leaving her hands in places Clarke wasn't really comfortable with seeing. She took note of it wondering just how close the two were. Maybe she was dating the girl, people had open relationships now a days.

"Geez Clarke she just screams sexy. I don't know how you haven't jumped her yet." Octavia said sipping her drink and taking a small hit from Clarke.

"Do you notice the other girl though." Clarke cut off Octavia with a hand in the air knowing exactly what she was going to say

"Yes I see her and I'm about to put a stop to that." Clarke said giving Octavia a confident smile.

"Here goes operation commander Clarke" the blonde lifted her glass mocking the girls previous nickname and feeling Octavia smack her in the ass giving her the que to get going.

* * *

Lexa stood with Costia eyeing a piece of artwork she thought would look very well hanging in the bar's entrance. She knew Costia had kept her hands on her all night. She didn't mind knowing her friend had been heavy on the drinks tonight. They had lost Jaxon somewhere along the way and had been caught up in small talk not noticing someone standing behind them.

Clarke was laughing on her way over to Lexa. She was nervous but Octavia had just given her a confidence boost. She took a deep breathe as she stepped up behind the two. Checking out Lexa a little more before interrupting them. Damn Lexa had a nice ass bring her eyes back up she could see the strength in her shoulders and neck as well. Her neck she imagined placing kisses down her neck wanting to know what noises she could get out of the commander. Clarke get your shit together she snapped herself out of the trance she was put in watching the brunette from behind. Clearing her throat a little she finally spoke.

"Miss Voss is it?" Clarke spoke in a deep huskier tone. Watching Lexa go ridged once again. To think of it every time she had spoke to the brunette from behind she got a reaction out of her.

Costia felt Lexa freeze first. Not knowing exactly why she turned her head to see who had spoke to them. Pausing she took in Clarke. The blonde once again was back in the picture and this time she seen humor in the girls eyes or maybe confidence either way it was different than their previous meeting. Feeling Lexa pull away she knew it was about her time to make an exit because it was obvious Lexa knew right away who it was.

Lexa stood frozen in time. Once again she knew that voice. Clarke's voice. This time it sounded a little deeper though making it even sexier than before. Turning around she pushed her emotions aside keeping a blank face.

"Yes I am Miss Voss, and who might you be?" Lexa tried her best to hide the humor in her tone.

"Griffin. Clarke Griffin." Clarke held out her hand purposely wanting to force physical touch.

Feeling Lexa's hand fit into hers. It was electrifying she felt it course through her body pushing desire into her eyes.

"How could I help you Miss Griffin?" Lexa tried to not show how much the blondes touch had affected her.

"I was just curious to if I could get your opinion on a few pieces of art, since you have a richer taste than me." Clarke decided to push a slight low blow but she needed the upper hand to get Lexa to walk with her.

Lexa wasn't sure how to take Clarke's comment let alone read the shine in Clarke's eyes. She seen confusion, shock, and humor before but this time it was mystery with a tad of confidence. She could see a change in the blondes posture like she was looking for a challenge.

"Of course." giving Clarke a slight nod.

Clarke watched Lexa turn towards Costia leaning in to whisper something in the girls ear making the brunette give Clarke one last look over before walking away. Once again she felt that pang in her lower stomach watching how close the two were. Not letting it bring down her confidence she waited to make her move.

"Please lead the way Clarke." Lexa gestured with her hand not sure where to go.

Watching Lexa shift waiting for a direction to move in Clarke took the hint and walked directly up to the brunette slighting using her body to brush past Lexa's. She could feel the toned muscle the girl had under the suit but she also heard Lexa's breath hitch slightly at the touch causing her to smile knowing it was Clarke - 1 and Lexa - 0.

"This piece." Clarke spoke. "Do you think it's a fine piece. Something worthy of being put against a wall?" Clarke knew her words were exactly fitting the question but she was looking more to tease Lexa then actually talk about art.

Against the wall Lexa thought to herself that is a place she wouldn't mind having Clarke. Even now she was way more focused on watching the blonde walk in front of her. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over Clarke's body. The blue dress complimenting her in every curve. Showing just enough of her toned thighs, hugging her hips and showing off her slim shoulders. Lexa wanted to reach out and touch the blonde. The urge to pull her back against her so she could feel the warmth of her body again.

"Is there something wrong?" She heard Clarke speak bringing her eyes back up to meet the blondes. She could see the smile coming from the blonde knowing she just busted Lexa staring at her.

Stuttering slightly she pushed her emotions aside. "This is a fantastic piece. I was actually thinking of purchasing it for Voss Inc earlier." Lexa finally spit out.

"Interesting" Clarke watched Lexa lift her glass to her lips and she turned to look over the painting on the wall. Walking closer to Lexa she bumped into her a little having the brunette turn to meet her eyes.

"May I?" Clarke gestured to the drink pulling it free from Lexa's hand. Lifting it slowly taking a long drawl off the whiskey causing both of them to stand staring at each other. Lowering the glass she licked her lips.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled handing the glass back knowing Lexa was speechless. She had seen the girls eyes drop to her lips never returning to her eyes before she stepped away.

Both girls continuing to walk around the gallery. Clarke pushing every button possible flirting and touching Lexa every chance she got. She knew she was breaking down the commanders stoic appearance. Walking closer to the bar Clarke was dying of thirst. It had been rough on her touching and flirting with Lexa but not being able to follow through. She could feel the desire flow between both of them. She could see it in Lexa's eyes now and she was slowly losing control of her emotions. It could have been partially due to the whiskey she finally finished off.

Seeing the restrooms Clarke decided to play a hard joke on Lexa. Hoping it didn't backfire on her she threw it out there anything.

"Excuse me while I use the restroom." Clarke started to turn away from Lexa seeing her nod. Pausing she shifted "You know I am sure there is enough room for two in the stall if you wish to join me." Clarke tossed a mischievous look at Lexa lifting an eyebrow. Seeing Lexa take a deep breath losing her edge a little more Clarke laughed turning to walk off whispering to herself. Clarke - 2 Lexa - 0.

* * *

Walking towards the bar Lexa let herself breathe. It had been a torching hour walking around having Clarke flirt and touch her on every turn or look. She wasn't sure what was going on. Previously in the day Clarke pretty much shown her disgust in her and now she was doing a damn good job at pushing every button she had.

"Whiskey neat" she tossed at the bartender hoping another drink would calm her nerves.

"Nice to see you again commander." hearing a familiar voice Lexa looked up. "Or should I call you Alexandra?" Octavia asked.

"Actually it's Lexa." she gave the brunette a smile. "It's nice to officially meet you." Lexa laughed shaking the girls hand.

"Where is Clarke? I believe I seen her last with you." Octavia pushing curiosity.

"She stepped out to use the restroom." staring her down she decided to push a little on her own. "What exactly are you two doing here?" Lexa waited for a response.

"Clarke is a med student turned artist. She comes to every one of these things trying to get her name out there so she can hopefully one day get her art hanging on these walls." She watched Octavia lift her and spin around.

"I see." Lexa hummed at the newly learned fact. "I had no idea." she spoke again.

"I believe there is a lot you don't know when it comes to Clarke commander." Octavia smiled and shifted her attention to behind her.

"Clarke." Octavia beamed causing Lexa to turn around and take in the blonde once again. Ughh she is stunning. Lexa stood a little taller trying not to look at dumbfounded as she felt.

"Can I borrow you for a bit from Lexa. I found a guy who seems really interested in talking to you." Octavia giving Clarke the look like listen to me now.

"Sure." Clarke turned to Lexa blue eyes meeting with green with a long pause Clarke finllay spoke. "Thank you for you opinion Lexa." she gave a small smile.

Lexa watched as Clarke hooked arms with Octavia and they both headed towards the back of the gallery. Lexa wasn't sure exactly what had just happened once again but she noticed how close the brunette clung to Clarke's side she also noticed she wasn't a fan of hearing that some guy was interested in meeting the blonde.

"Octavia what the hell are you doing." Clarke spit out as they walked away.

"I am saving your gorgeous ass blondie." Octavia said with humor.

"I was doing just fine if you haven't noticed. I had Lexa pretty much drooling over me." Clarke hissed with a little anger.

"Yes I watched you intently as did that other girl." Octavia tipped her head towards the view of Costia. "Now though it is time to make the sight of you burn into Lexa's mind. Make her beg to be back around you and drool from a distance."

"Oh." Clarke hadn't thought about less is more sometimes. "Good plan because I was slowing down on my advances anyways." Clarke let herself relax a little knowing she could breathe.

"Trust me Clarke I watched you and you pretty much dripped sex. I don't know how you did it or how you had it in you but you pulled it off." they finally stepped up to a guy.

Continuing to discuss her art her and Octavia and the guy slowly explored the backside of the gallery. Every now and then Clarke could feel eyes on her she would glance left and right and occasionally spot Lexa standing in the distance staring at her.

"Please tell me what is going on?" Costia marched up to Lexa's side seeing as she was alone now.

"Huh?" Lexa spoke not fully listening. She was focused on the blonde seeing how both the brunette and guy kept Clarke squeezed between each other. Focusing even in more on the guy who continued to lower his hand to Clarke's lower back when turning and having her attention brought to something they were looking at. She didn't like it. She felt a surge of jealousy spewing from her.

"Lexa." Costia yelled waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yes sorry Cos." Lexa turned now to face Costia.

"What is going on. Why have you been walking around for god knows how long with Clarke letting her feel you up and flirt." she stepped closer to Lexa's face.

"We were discussing art." Lexa words came out flat knowing damn well that wasn't what was happening.

"Sure Lex." Costia let her words draw out. "I watched you. You were like putty in her hands. She had a leash around your neck and you didn't do a damn thing to stop her."

"I don't know what…." Lexa words dropped off as she now seen Clarke alone with the guy. His hand was once again on her lower back pulling her closer to whisper something in her ear causing Lexa to see red.

"You've had too much to drink Lexa. We need to leave." Costia tried to grab her arm but she pulled away. Lexa almost never let her emotions get the best of her but having Clarke break down her walls with the flirting and touching and now seeing someone else with their hands on her she couldn't stop herself. Marching over with silent speed she stepped up behind the two who seemed to be deep in a conversation.

"Um excuse me." Lexa spoke a little loss for words now that she was actually interrupting them.

"Yes" the guy spoke turning around to see who was talking.

Clarke already knew by the tone of voice is was Lexa. She turned to see her eyes dark green shining with anger.

"May I please have a word with Clarke." Lexa tried to not express her anger in her tone.

"Of course Miss Voss." The guy smiled and dismissed himself.

Clarke watched at how fast the guy made his exit and also noted that her referred to Lexa by Miss Voss knowing her last name showed power.

"What the hell is your problem Lexa?" Clarke lowered her tone. "He was interested in letting me get a spot in the next gallery." crossing her arms she shot daggers at the brunette.

"He.. umm.. Clarke he had his hands on you." Lexa struggled getting the words out now knowing how ridiculous all this seemed.

'Your point is?" Clarke tilted her head at Lexa trying to hold back her smile seeing jealousy for the first time come from Lexa. She made note that her little plan had been working all night.

Before the conversation could continue Costia popped up behind Lexa speaking.

"Sorry she has had a few too many drinks. We're leaving now." Costia grabbed Lexa's arm pulling her towards the side door not allowing her friend to make a fool of herself. Especially not with so many people knowing who she is in the gallery.

Clarke watched as Costia pulled Lexa away towards the side door. Feeling someone lean on her shoulder she noticed Octavia had popped up from god knows where.

"Sooo it seems like the commander has a weakness after all. Seems to be a little blondie I call my friend." Octavia laughed.

"Hold that thought O. I have one more idea." Clarke followed the two out the side door smiling hoping to push the last button tonight.

Seeing as Costia was busy discussing driving arrangements with Jaxon, Clarke walked around the side of the car meeting Lexa face to face.

Hearing someone approach her she opened her eyes seeing Clarke directly in front of her and a little too close for comfort she stepped back hitting the car. Feeling the alcohol swarm her head she didn't speak she just stared.

Stepping in even closer with their bodies almost touching Clarke leaned in. She was pushing herself putting her so close to Lexa having to hold her self control because she knew winning tonight was the whole point.

"Jealousy looks good on you commander." Clarke spoke letting the words come out in a whisper so close to Lexa's mouth she could almost feel there breathing become one. Watching Lexa's eyes flutter closed she smirked knowing she had her exactly where she wanted her. Turning but leaning in a little farther towards the brunette's ear she whispered one more time.

"Sweet dreams." Clarke let her voice go husky putting as much into the words as she could. Hearing Lexa take a deep and slipping a little against the car Clarke turned on her foot glancing over her shoulder seeing Lexa standing with eyes still closed not moving she spoke to herself

Clarke - 3 Lexa - 0

* * *

Leaving the gallery not to long after Lexa had left Clarke and Octavia sat in her apartment going over the night and making a toast to a well done on both parts.

"So O I have a question for you." Clarke decided with them both being a little tipsy it was a good time to approach the conversation.

"Shoot" Octavia threw herself back on the bed not spilling her drink like a pro.

"What happened to you and Lincoln?" Clarke asked with curiosity.

"We still talk. I like him and can we talk about that body." Octavia now wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke getting a laugh from her friend.

"What about Raven." Clarke spit out watching her friend freeze on the bed.

"What about Raven." Octavia tried to play dumb.

"Really O. Do you think that it wasn't noticeable this afternoon at how pissed you got hearing Raven had a date." Clarke watched with intent.

"It's nothing I was just thrown off a little is all." Octavia was still stalling a little.

"O I am your best friend. If you have feelings for Raven it is okay. You are not the first person to look at Raven and think she is hot. She breathes confidence I don't know who would not look." Clarke tried to sound reassuring.

"It's not…" Octavia took a deep breath trying to find her words.

"I don't know how I feel Clarke. It threw me off this afternoon hearing how happy Raven sounded about the date and I don't know... it was a first for me." Octavia almost whispered her words.

"You don't have to know O. That is how feelings work it's okay to be confused." Clarke sat down on the bed next to her.

"I like Lincoln." Octavia said again.

"I know you do and it's okay to like both men and women O. Look at me and I am doing just fine with it." Clarke spoke about her recent coming out even though most knew before she actually said it.

" It really is nothing. Can we just keep this between us." Octavia slowly started to shut down regarding what happened this afternoon with Raven.

"Yes of course, just know if you need me I am here." Clarke reassured her.

"Let's get changed and crash for the night. We both have class tomorrow." Octavia jumped up once again being able to drop one mood and pick up another so quickly. "Oh and don't try and get frisky dreaming about the commander tonight and I don't mean with me but with yourself." Octavia laughed running into the bathroom making Clarke spit out her drink.

Both girls changed and climbed into Clarke's bed. Clarke laid in bed for a little bit thinking about the the events of the night. She got to Lexa and she enjoyed every minute of it. She was close to losing her own control at the end of the night. She wanted to lean in and brush her lips against Lexa's so badly but she knew that would ruin the night. Rolling over she whispered "sweet dreams" to herself this time before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Buzzzz buzzzzz…. Lexa groaned hearing her phone vibrate again. She didn't want to answer she didn't care who it was. She was laying face down in her bed trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. She knew she had a few too many whiskeys but how could she not look for liquid courage with Clarke flooding every sense she had. She had never been pushed off her game. She never took advantage of anyone but she knew how to smile her way in and out things very well. It's why she knew she was going to be a great lawyer even if her heart wasn't in it. She also knew she had never let a woman get the upper hand on her and Clarke well yeah Clarke pretty much owned her last night.

Buzzzz buzzzz …. finally pissed off enough she reached for her phone because someone obviously wasn't getting the clue. Also cursing herself for moving to harshly she felt her stomach roll reminding her she was a light weight and to never drink again. Costia, Gustus, her father she had a stream of messages and missed calls.

Seeing as her father had called twice she was sure she was in for a rude awakening when she did have to face him. She was hungover and in need of some serious food if she was ever going to snap out of this. Looking to her night stand across the rooms she spotted a bottle of water and aspirin with a note. Walking over popping the pills and chugging the water she read the note.

_Enjoy your evening a little too much. Art Gallery? I didn't know that involved so much whiskey or a certain blonde. - Gustus_

Lexa wondered exactly how he knew Clarke was involved. It means at some point last night in her tipsy or drunk walk of shame she must have been rambling. 'Clarke" Lexa said out loud smiling. She can't believe this girl got one over on her. "Sweet dreams" she remember the blonde whispering to her last night before walking away. She was sure if she wouldn't have been so thrown off she would have kissed the blonde right then and there. Something about the fact that Clarke may have been giving her some pay back made Lexa happy thinking just maybe she had a chance at getting back in her good graces.

Getting up she already knew she was late for just about everything regarding her day. Shower, food and of course facing her father. She didn't care what lecture she got today. Her plan for today was finding a way to throw Clarke off her game. Smiling to herself she couldn't wait to see the girls face this time.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads." Raven took squirt bottle squirting Clarke first while trying to hold in her laugh. She had found Clarke's extra key outside and walked in to find both girls passed out in Clarke's bed. Sitting back a little farther knowing she was about to enter dangerous territory she squirted Octavia. Seeing the brunette shift as the water hit her face a little Raven couldn't help but laugh out loud. Going back to Clarke she squirted her again this time nailing her dead in the face causing the blonde to pop up.

"It's raining" Clarke spit out, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Shut up Clarke." Octavia rolled over on her stomach.

Raven stopped in her adventure of torturing the two when she seen Octavia roll over. The blankets had slipped a little pooling down towards her lower back towards her ass. Raven could now see her loose tank top hanging off her shoulder noticing she didn't have a bra on and she let her eyes scan over Octavia's toned shoulders and back. She had seen the girl workout before and knew very well she was fit from head to toe. Snapping out of her thoughts seeing Clarke still looking around she took advantage of the situation and squirted the blonde in the face again.

"O I am telling you water is coming from somewhere." hearing a small snort coming from behind her she rolled over seeing Raven sitting on the table with a squirt bottle causing her jaw to drop and glare at Raven laughing.

"I can't believe you." Clarke mouthed to Raven watching her lift her finger trying to shush her.

Raven knew it was going to last much longer so she decided to take pride in her plan and started to squirt the water at Octavia repeatedly hitting her in the back and side of the face.

Watching the brunette pop up shocked looking immediately at Clarke.

"What the hell is going on." Octavia felt water hit her in the face again. Turning she seen Raven cracking up laughing on the table with a squirt bottle.

"YOU" Octavia spit out throwing the covers off marching straight up to Raven snatching the bottle from her. Raven was laughing to hard to even defend herself as Octavia sprayed water back at her a few times.

"You let her do this." Octavia turned to Clarke who was now sitting up in her bed watching the battle go down.

"I didn't…" Clarke was cut off as she was sprayed in the face. "I didn't do anything Octavia I tried to tell you it was raining and you told me to shut up so I listened." Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

With Raven finally catching her breath from laughing so hard she coughed loudly once she sat back up taking in Octavia from behind. She hadn't noticed before in her laughing fit but when Octavia had jumped out of the bed she was dressed in just boyshorts and the tank top which was obviously too small sitting high on her midsection. She had seen her friends dress and undress before but for some reason this had her caught off guard.

Octavia hearing Raven choke up she gave Clarke the death stare cause she could see the amusement in her eyes. She knew what had just happened looking down she noticed she was close to be naked and standing in the middle of the room. Turning on her foot trying to keep her composure she looked Raven in the face.

"Stop staring you perv." Octavia sprayed the water at her again. "Haven't I told both of you that you can't have this." She threw her confident face on even though she knew Clarke could see right through her at the moment. Spraying Raven in the face one more time before chucking the bottle at Clarke in the bed she glared at both of them.

"I need to shower." She spit out grabbing her bag next to the bed, she heard Clarke mumble something to her.

"You mean a cold shower O." Clarke couldn't help but laugh seeing the shock run down Octavia's face causing her to give her the middle finger and slam the bathroom door.

Clarke climbed out of the bed happily knowing she was clothed she needed coffee. Coffee was always her first step after a night of drinking or after a night all together. Walking back into the room she noticed Raven still hadn't made a move off the table.

"Raven, are you okay" Clarke asked watching her flinch.

"Oh.. umm… yeah I am good. Sorry I was thinking." Raven turned to see Clarke lifting her eyebrow to her from the bedroom doorway.

"About?" Clarke waited to see if indeed her other friend might actually be confused as well regarding the attraction building between the two. She wondered to herself how she hadn't seen it sooner. They were always bickering and poking at each other when it came to everything. I mean they both had confident personalities and loved to shine and always competing at who was the best.

"Nothing. How was your night at the gallery with Miss Voss" Raven was quick to reply and also quick to change the subject.

Smiling Clarke couldn't help but play back last night and how well she caught up Lexa. She had her pretty much stumbling over her own feet with lust and jealousy. She wondered how the girl was feeling today after how much whiskey she put down.

"Oh Miss Voss." Clarke spoke with humor in her voice. "Let just say the night ended on Clarke - 3 and Lexa - 0" laughing she sat down on the bed with her coffee facing Raven.

"Ohhaayy so Clarke does have a little swagger in her." Raven nudged Clarke with her foot.

"I tried to shine my inner Raven what can I say. I learn from the best." She pushed Ravens foot away.

"Exactly she learned from me." Octavia smiled stepping out of the shower in just a towel causing Raven to freeze up again. This time Octavia took slight note of the change.

"O put some damn clothes on please." Clarke laughed. "I don't need to be seeing you naked I had enough of you in bed last night stealing the covers." Clarke joked.

"Your one to speak Griffin." Octavia tossed the pillow at the back of Clarke's head.

"Okay I am headed out. Catch you both later on campus." Raven spoke before either of them had a chance to say anything they heard the door slam behind her.

"What was that about?" Octavia asked curiously, wondering if she did anything wrong.

"I am not sure, maybe bad date last night or something." Clarke spoke knowing it wasn't true. She damn well would have put money on it that Raven took off due to seeing Octavia half naked once again. She'd pester her other friend later.

"Let's get moving before both of us are late to class today." Clarke said heading for the shower and dropping the subject because Octavia started asking more questions.

* * *

Lexa had made it through her father's torching lecture of the day but she was happy to say it was a full on staff meeting rather than her just hearing the never ending wheel get pushed. She was also happy that somehow her father didn't know of her partially drunken adventure last night and she was going to have to thank Gustus for that along with the medicine man's power from this morning.

Standing in the bar leaving the meeting behind. Lexa stood staring at the walls she made note of a few places she would like to hang some new art. It was unfortunate to a small extent she didn't purchase anything last night but also completely worth it. She knew she could contact that gallery and purchase anything she saw last night if necessary. She wondered to herself what exactly kind of art Clarke did. She remembered hearing Octavia mention it. "Med student turned art student." she repeated the memory to herself. Curiosity had her wondering why such a drastic change. How could someone go from wanting to be a doctor to an artist, then she thought of herself soon to be self proclaimed lawyer but desperately wanting to build things. Maybe they had more in common than they actually knew.

"Is a certain blonde on your mind?" She heard Gustus speak up behind her causing her to jump just a little.

"Sorry commander I didn't mean to scare you." he shuffled a little.

"You did not scare me." She smiled at him knowing she was busted. "As for my thoughts a certain blonde might be on my mind but what I should be doing is thanking you for helping me escape my father this morning. I for sure thought I was never going to hear the end of that one." nodding her head at him.

"It was the best that I could do, but it was a first for me seeing you come home drunk and rambling on about a blonde who got the best of you?" he laughed raising his eyebrow at her.

"Pffftt that whatsoever was not me last night." She laughed at him again with hope shining in her eyes this time.

"I have to admit I met the girl and she is very strong willed and determined and easy on the eyes if you must approach that subject." Gustus loved seeing how taken back Lexa was. It was like she was standing on cloud nine speaking of this girl.

"That she is." Lexa beamed at him. "I will admit though I have to find a way to shock her or throw her off her game now since she got me so good last night." laughing out loud.

"What is it you have planned." Gustus asked with intrigue.

"I am not sure yet, but I am thinking about stopping by the university today just for a visit." Lexa smiled at Gustus.

"Do not get in trouble." Gustus points his finger at her.

"I would never." she winked back at him before walking out of the bar.

* * *

Clarke took pride in extra credit when it came to being able to enjoy the art studio to herself at the university. She loved being able to take advantage of the different styles she could explore. There had been days she just painted with watercolors or maybe drew out profiles with charcoal. She loved the basic pencil drawing as well and she always carried a sketchbook. She didn't show too many people her sketches most that she kept in her book were personal.

Her plan today was to sit and sketch but when she had walked into the studio there were a few people sitting around painting new pots. It peaked her interest because most times they all were in the pottery room. Walking over she took her time to admire the paintings on each pot. Painting on clay had to be different. She rubbed her fingers across the baked clay. The texture was nice making her wonder what she could apply to one of them.

"Would you like to paint one." a young woman asked watching her admire the different pots lined on the shelves.

"No no I wouldn't want to oppose." Clarke gestured back with a smile.

"Please feel free. We have so many we are running out of idea on what to put on them." the girl handed a pot over to Clarke.

"Okay sure if you don't mind. I'd love to see the grooves and lines I could paint on one of these." Clarke held the pot in her hand looking it over with curiosity on what she would paint.

"Art major I am assuming." she heard the girl laugh.

"Med student turned artist actually." Clarke laughed. "Is it that obvious?" She looked at the girl again.

"With the way you are eyeing that pot, I was either thinking you had a crush on it or you are an art student who is fascinated with everything and anything art." she lifted her eyebrow at Clarke.

"You got me there." Clarke laughed a little as she stepped to a separate table with the pot. She walked over and selected her paint types and colors. She wasn't sure exactly what would work best on clay so she tested out a few different sizes. Picking what she found she started to paint. Blending colors and mixing paints. Greens she started with green for some reason on this pot. Pushing several lights and darks across it she lost track of time. Looking up to show pride in her work she realized everyone had left. She once again was sitting alone in the studio.

* * *

Walking into the university she forgot how big the campus actually was and how she was specifically looking for one person. Left and right she couldn't find a damn thing, she had even asked around to a few people hoping someone might know where Clarke was but it seems that no one knew her or where to find her. Walking into the main office she spotted a man who looked to be wearing scrubs but also seemed like a professor.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you can help me." Lexa addressed the man.

"Well I only assist here but I might be able to help you." he smiled at her.

"I'm looking for a student. Her name is Clarke Griffin she has blonde hair and blue.." the man cut her off.

"Of course! How could anyone not know Clarke. She is… or was one of my best med students. I really hope she decides to come back." He gave Lexa half a smile.

"Can you please sign in here." the man asked her.

"Yes of course." Lexa scribbled down her perfect signature.

"Wow Miss Voss I am sorry if I would have known, I wouldn't have asked" He shook her hand acting a little more nervous now.

"No need for apology." Lexa was mentally thanking her last name for once. "Is there any way you can tell me where Clarke might be." Lexa was hoping for a positive answer.

"If I had to guess I would say during any free time or between periods now a days Clarke is always in the art studio. I can lead the way if you'd like." he started to walk.

Lexa followed the man out of the building and down a few halls. You could see the changes in the university as the majors changed along with the rooms. Less scrubs and gowns now that they were switching over to the art area. She wondered if she was walking down a student or the professor side of things. She sometimes wished she knew what it felt like to have to rush to class or enjoy the conversations with fellow classmates.

"We are very thankful for your donations by the way." The man speaking made her snap out of her own thoughts.

"Oh you are very welcome." Lexa wasn't sure what to exactly say. She wasn't even aware that they donated money to the university in the first place. She planned on looking at records when she had a chance

"Here is the art studio, I hope you enjoy your visit Miss Voss." he gave her a smile before walking off.

Lexa peaked through the windows of the studio and didn't see anyone. Opening the door she stepped in taking in the view. The studio was huge with several different stations. She walked past several paintings some were water based and others in pencil. She eyed a few abstract pieces curious to what the story behind them actually was. Stopping in front of a charcoal piece it caught her eye. It seems to maybe have been done in pencil first or some type of oil based pastel before it was darkened out. It was a picture of three girls Octavia, Raven and Clarke. The detail done to the drawing was magnificent. Stepping in closer she ran her fingers over the signature on the bottom.

"Clarke Griffin." Lexa whispered to herself. Octavia hadn't been lying when she said there was things to Clarke she didn't know. Hearing an odd band noise or maybe a belt noise from the back room Lexa followed the noise. Slowly walking up to the door she heard what sounded like a girls voice mumbling something along with a few bumps.

"Fuck." she heard a girl say loudly. Stepping into the doorway she smiled looking at the backside of the blonde who drove her crazy last night. Also knowing no other girl would use the word so profoundly.

"Miss Griffin is it?" Lexa smirked knowing she just repeated Clarke's words from the night before and now it was time to see what else she could repeat.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa stood watching her words affect the blonde. She was thankful she wasn't the only one thrown off by just a voice. Clarke didn't stiffen it almost looked like she relaxed. Watching her turn around blue eyes meeting green Lexa could feel the heat rise in her body.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke spoke trying to hold back the shock in her voice.

"Here." Lexa lifted her hands. "Well you see we make donations to the university and I just thought I would stop by and check things out." Lexa smirked at Clarke knowing damn well it was an excuse.

"Reaaallyyy" Clarke drew out her words. "You just randomly found your way into the art studio and all the way back her in the pottery section." Clarke lifted her eyebrow at the brunette.

Lexa took her time to glance around the room now diverting Clarke's glare. There was sculptors, pots, vases, and even piggy banks everywhere around the room. Some were painted and some were not. Seeing where the blonde was standing it looked like she had been painting a pot sitting on the table. It was in a few different shades of green. For a pot it was gorgeous the way she had blended the colors across the pot in circles and grooves.

"Interesting" Lexa stepped farther into the room pointing to the pot she had been painting. "Is green your favorite color?" Lexa looked back up to meet the blondes eyes.

Clarke had been watching Lexa slowly step into the pottery room. She didn't realize how small the room actually was till it was just her and Lexa standing in it. She could see the confidence flow off the brunette it was starting to invade her senses. Hearing Lexa speak she looked up staring right into her green emerald eyes. She had seen them be a lighter green before but now they were dark and deep. Looking at the pot she now realized why she had went with green. It was because of Lexa's eyes.

"Umm no it isn't. I just uhhh …. picked a color and went with it." Clarke refused to admit the real reason.

Now that Lexa was closer she scanned Clarke's body. She was standing next to a pottery wheel. To the looks of it she wasn't doing so well. Her tank top and arms were spotted with clay it was even on her face and in her hair. You could visibly see hand prints down her jeans where she seemed to have been wiping her hands off with them. Slowly bringing her eyes back up to meet the blondes. They were a deep blue now and her face seemed to be flushed like she was frustrated.

Clarke watched as Lexa fit her eyes to every curve of her body. She could feel the blush come to face before she knew it. She watched the girl linger on her thighs, hips, mid section before connecting their eyes back together. The girl was seriously checking her out with her watching as she did so. No shame at all Clarke thought being thankful she works out on a regular bases.

"Did you know it's not smart to sit in a small room by yourself. Anyone could just walk up on you." Lexa finally spoke causing Clarke to jump this time. Taking a few steps closer she watched as Clarke stepped back one bumping the pottery wheel. Lexa couldn't help but love seeing Clarke caught off guard.

"I like to work alone." Clarke tried to find something to say. She was too consumed by watching Lexa step closer to her. The girl was wearing baggy shorts that obviously hung right on her hips with a tank top that Clarke imagined would ride up a little with movement and her hair was braided back into one solid braid.. She didn't look like professional Lexa today. She finally looked relaxed but it was the shine in her eyes that had Clarke almost holding her breathe.

"Did you know you're doing that wrong." Lexa leaned forward tapping on the clay wheel next to Clarke making sure to put herself directly into Clarke's personal space. They were almost touching now and she could see the blondes eyes flutter shut just a little.

Clarke watched Lexa slowly stepped towards her. She knew she would have to see the girl again but she didn't expect it to be so soon or anything like this. She was standing in her comfort zone all walls down. The art studio is where she felt at home and now the girl she might have been crushing on was standing in it but not only in it but inches away from her.

"Oh so are you telling me you know how to use one of these?" Clarke gestured towards the wheel trying her hardest to pull some confidence together and not retreat.

"Clarke I am great with my hands." Lexa pushed watching Clarke take a deep breath. She knew she was slowly getting to the blonde.

Clarke was holding her breath just a little cursing herself for being caught alone. She knew she flirted her ass off last night pushing every button she could and she knew right now was payback.

"I could show you if you'd like." Lexa smirked continue to talk and just watch the blondes reaction.

"What makes you think I want that?" Clarke said without even looking at Lexa.

"Well from the looks of it." Lexa lifted her hand to smear some of the clay marks left over on Clarke's arm making sure she drew the line slowly. "You could use someone with experience." Lexa watched as the blonde shivered mentally telling herself Lexa - 1 Clarke - 0

Clarke knew she was losing this game already. She was overwhelmed by everything Lexa. Feeling the burn on her skin where Lexa's finger once was made her yearn to feel more of the girl. She needed to find a way out.

"Please be my guest. Show me how it's done." Clarke tried to turn and back away from the wheel hoping this would cause some room between them so she could calm down but she realized behind her was the table and that might not be a smart idea. .

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to show you up." Lexa smiled looking for a chair or stool of some type to place behind the station. She knew Clarke had no idea what she was in for. She pretty much fell right into her plan and even though this was payback she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Grabbing a chunk of clay Lexa put it on the board next to the wheel. Double checking she had everything she needs she turned to Clarke who seemed to be lost in thought but with a small smile on her face. She had felt Clarke's eyes on her the whole time she was getting things ready but seeing the trance she couldn't help but pat herself on the back.

"Come here." Lexa waved Clarke over watching the confusion pop up in her eyes.

"Seriously Clarke come here." Lexa walked towards her grabbing her hand causing both of them to pause with the contact. It was like electrical heat sparking between the two of them. Lexa could see Clarke's eyes darken again. Pulling her weight she forced Clarke to walk with her over to the stool making her sit. She ran her hands down the back of the blondes shoulders and down the side of her arms stopping on her hands feeling her shiver.

"Were going knead the clay. We want to make sure we get all the bubbles and air pockets out of it." she heard Lexa say. Her hands were on her shoulders then arms she could feel the heat run down her body. She bit her lip making sure not to make any noises. She had never worked with clay before and she had no idea what she was doing but some how of all people Lexa seemed to be an expert at it.

"Like this…" she heard Lexa say when Clarke had hardly moved. Feeling Lexa's strong hands grip over hers pushing it into the clay she started to follow the same motion Lexa was pushing her hands to do. It was different but Clarke was starting to get the hang of it when she heard Lexa slide up a chair behind her.

"Ummm….." Clarke slowly spoke not sure what was about to happen.

"It's okay Clarke." Lexa whispered against the blondes neck. "Were going to take this slow." pushing herself up against the back of the blonde hard so there bodies were flush. She felt Clarke stiffen just a little at the feeling of there bodies touching causing her to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh she reached up and covered Clarke's hands with her own once again.

"Now use your fingers" Lexa said in Clarke's ear hearing the blonde almost gasp out she told herself. Lexa - 2 Clarke -0

Clarke felt like she was being tortured she needed to find words to help calm herself down before she turned around in the stool and devoured Lexa. She could feel the brunette's toned body down her back and how her thighs would squeeze in against her own when they moved together. She was currently wrapped in Lexa and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Mmm.. so how did you learn how to do this." Clarke spoke trying to focus on the fact that they had just kneaded out two separate sections of clay rather than their close proximity.

"My mother." Lexa answered as she shifted both of them to put a slab of clay on the wheel.

"So you are a fancy lawyer by day and a bartender by night and a girl who likes to make clay pots on the weekends with her mother." Clarke elbowed Lexa in the gut a little laughing.

"Yeah something like that." Lexa couldn't help but laugh at Clarke's image of herself even though it wasn't the full story.

"Next step we have to roll the clay out like a worm and spiraling it in a circle like this." Lexa lifted her hand really quick to move Clarke's hair letting her fingers slide down the blondes neck briefly. Feeling every flinch, breathe intake or small noise coming from Clarke was starting to drive her nuts as well. She had stopped to look at Clarke's neck a few times wondering what it would be like to push her lips against it.

"Lexa" Clarke spoke unsure of what else to say. She was losing her self control quickly. She knew it had been awhile since she got laid but having Lexa this close for this long was pretty much lethal.

"Clarke?" Lexa said feeling the blonde start to turn a little in the stool. She knew if she let Clarke face her there was no going back so she locked her arms keeping the blonde forward. This was payback and fun she couldn't let herself slip even though she could feel desire coursing through both of them.

"Roll that piece of clay out Clarke" She had to divert both of their attention to the clay again.

Clarke knew she just faltered a little she tried to turn and she felt Lexa stop her. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing but she had heard Lexa's tone and it sounded like she was out of breathe and she thought for once she might get the upper hand on the brunette.

"Like this?" Clarke asked slowly pushing her ass back into Lexa's body. Finally she felt the brunette's breath catch on her neck. Two can play the game Clarke thought.

Lexa felt Clarke push back against her she was a little caught off guard by the blondes sudden confidence. She needed to up her game a little.

"No like this." Lexa took one of her hands off of Clarke's and brushed it against the blondes rib cage closer to her breast then she expected to get. She needed room to show Clarke how to roll out the clay. She knew she wasn't playing fair but she didn't care.

"Now that we have two weaved out circles. Were going to place one on the wheel. Are you ready?" Lexa asked Clarke who was completely frozen. She could feel her uneven breathing and it made her smile. Shifting both of them a little to the right Lexa put her foot on the pedal preparing to make the wheel start to spin.

Focus Clarke she told herself. You are falling apart right in this girls arms over making a damn pot. Who knew pottery could be such a freaking turn on. Lexa seemed to be smothering her with her hands and god they were strong. Feeling Lexa move them again this time facing the wheel she seen a window of opportunity to try and get Lexa back just a little even though she knew this was already a one sided game the second Lexa wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes I'm ready." Clarke dropped one hand off the wheel and placed it on Lexa's thigh acting like she was adjusting herself in the stool a little better she slid it up higher then needed.. She felt the brunette tighten her thighs around Clarke's just a little.

"Hands on the wheel Clarke." Lexa pretty much said with her jaw clenched. The blonde was doing a decent job and making Lexa wish she hadn't stopped her from turning around. Feeling Clarke lift her hand back up to the wheel she started to spin it just a little.

"Time to get wet." Lexa said in a husky tone, she felt Clarke turn her head almost smacking her dead in the face that is how close they were together.

"What?" Clarke spit out quickly feeling the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Time to get wet Clarke." Lexa said again inches away from the blondes mouth. "The water bowl Clarke. You have to get the clay wet in order to start spinning it into a pot." Lexa heard Clarke pretty much groan under her breathe. She felt her shift slightly like she was having a hard time sitting still now. Smirking she knew it now was Lexa - 3 Clarke - 0

They both hand there hands in the wet clay and they were failing to make the pot form. It was splashing them and just forming a big clump of mud in the middle of the wheel. It was weird Clarke thought to herself this almost felt like a real date. Like they had actually met up to purposely try and spin clay together. She knew she was frustrated with Lexa pushing her buttons but she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

'I thought you knew what you were doing?" Clarke tipped her head to the side glancing at Lexa.

"I do but it's not easy making a pot with someone who can't seem to focus on that actual job." Lexa laughed.

"Are you distracted or something Clarke." She whispered to the blonde making her shiver again.

"You know what Lexa" Clarke had hit her breaking point. She grabbed some of the clay in both hands and lifted them to the brunette's arms feeling her toned muscles as she smeared it all the way down to her hands.

"That's about as focused as I can get." Clarke laughed watching Lexa lift her arms off the wheel. There was a break between their bodies now and Clarke couldn't help but want the touch back.

"Ohhh you are in for it now." Lexa couldn't believe what just happened. Smiling to Clarke's back she took her clay filled hands and gripped Clarke's hips and smeared the clay all the way down her thighs feeling the blonde tighten her legs together.

"Low blow" Clarke barely got out as she was dazed feeling the girls hands move down her thighs.

"What was that" Lexa couldn't stop the humor from leaving her voice.

Clarke tried to stand up as quick as possible she needed air. She felt like she could just push Lexa against the table behind them and have her way with her. She was frustrated and pretty much dying with sexual tension.

Lexa felt Clarke's attempt to stand feeling her get pushed back she made sure they partially stood together. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind letting the blonde breathe a little but she felt Clarke lean back into her body.

"Lexa we have too….. you got too…" Clarke couldn't even form a sentence.

Turning the blonde to face her now in her arms.

"We have to what Clarke?" Lexa spoke face to face with her now.

Breaking the hold a little Clarke pushed her hands against Lexa's stomach causing her to back up a few steps till she felt the table behind her. She could tell the brunette wasn't paying any attention to what she was really doing. She was focused on how Clarke played with the hem of her tank top while walking her backwards. They were still smashed together because Lexa hadn't released her grip around her. Tipping her head side ways she could see the palette of green paint she had left out. Dipping her fingers in it she was ready to attack.

"We have too…. get you dirty Lexa." Clarke said lifting her fingers up to Lexa's face smearing green down her cheek. Feeling the brunette weaken her grip around her she pushed and broke free laughing.

"You cheater." Lexa was stunned but laughing. "You know this is war right." Lexa stuck her fingers down in the paint stepping towards Clarke who had ran to the other side of the room.

"No this isn't war. This is the university and you have to keep it clean remember." Clarke tried to talk down Lexa.

"No Clarke don't you remember who I am." Lexa smirked. "My name allows me to chase girls around knowing my money can get me out of it." Lexa mocked Clarke's first words to her.

"Ohhh is that what this is now." Clarke lifted her hands in the air as they circled each other around the table.

"No Clarke this is me proving myself to you." Lexa said making Clarke stand straight up. She took advantage of the pause placing her hand in the middle of the table she hopped over it. Face to face with Clarke once again she wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist smearing green paint down her face.

"I win" Lexa said letting her go laughing knowing the blonde was still processing her words.

"Pshhh" Clarke brought herself back. Stepping towards Lexa this time she grabbed a chunk of wet clay.

"You wouldn't" Lexa stuck her hand up.

'Ohhh I would. Time to get wet Lexa." Clarke tipped her head finally smirking back at the girl.

* * *

Rinnnnggggg….. Rinnnngggggg….. what the hell Octavia tapped her foot. This is the third time she's tried calling Clarke and there is no pick up. She wanted to talk to her about operation commander part two but this girl was unreachable for god knows what reason. Sitting down on top of the picnic table outside she changed her call screen to Raven but she couldn't find herself to push call. What the hell are you doing O she cursed herself. You like Lincoln, he is great and everything you want in a man but why can you not get Raven out of your head all of a sudden. It was obvious her friend was attractive and had better confidence even then herself. She has that swagger which is what she likes to call it causing herself to laugh at little thinking of Raven saying it.

"When did it change?" Octavia said out loud spinning her phone in her hand.

The night they all went out to Voss Inc. She had watched Raven and Clarke dance that night. She had seen the way women were just drawn to her. She didn't even go looking or ask they just walked up to her and wanted to dance. Raven had great rhythm actually all three of them had always been able to dance, but Raven had that swagger. That natural sex appeal it was addicting. When she stopped in on them with beers to let Raven know about the bartender she remembered feeling Ravin's hands grab her hips and pull her closer not only listening but causing them to move as one making it look like they were just dancing rather than passing information on about Clarke. She remember feeling Raven's breath on her neck when they were talking and how she shivered. How hot it was in the bar but she felt the goosebumps rise on her arms. It was that night, that night of all nights when she walked away she took that double take back at her friend.

SMACK … Octavia jumped like 2 feet in air turning around about to punch who ever just scared the shit out of her.

"Raven what the fuck!" Octavia looked shock. "You almost just lost your teeth for scaring me like that.

"Well see the thing here is O. I tried to get your attention like five times but you were stuck in that serious but cheesy ass grin you usually have when you are thinking about a guy." Raven hopped up next to her on the picnic table.

"So who is it?" she heard Raven ask.

Octavia stopped realizing Raven had plastered them next to each other on the table. She felt a little smothered by Raven's sudden presence especially after thinking so much about her so she scooted away from her a little bit.

"Who is what?" Octavia was obviously not listening.

Raven seen the sudden change in her friend and wondered if it had anything to do with her. She seemed cheesy and happy before she walked up and now she seemed shy almost. It was weird and unexpected.

"The guy? Who is he? Do I need to break his face?" Raven smiled shoving Octavia's shoulder a bit trying to lighten up the mood but not realizing how close she actually was to the edge of the table. She watched Octavia throw her hands up and her weight shift to fall backwards. Raven immediately grabbed the front of Octavia's shirt yanking them both towards each other.

"Oh SHIT. I just saved your ass." Raven laughed. "You should have seen your face O it was like complete I'm going to die moment." Raven was still laughing.

Octavia knew her face showed the I'm going to die look just about a minute ago but right now she was sure all her face showed was desire. She was smack face to face with Raven, who currently still had a hold on the front of her shirt. She could pretty much feel half of herself sitting in Raven's lap. The force she had pulled her shirt at made her come back farther than expected. Realizing one hand was on her hip and the other hand was grabbing her arm she was stuck like in cement on how to move or where to move. She could feel Raven's breath on her face. The girl was smiling and laughing about everything that just happened.

"Octavia." Raven yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry" Octavia pushed herself off of Raven thinking she was totally busted.

"Your back from the dead O haha and guess who saved your life." she felt Raven throw her arm over her shoulder. Get it together O figure your shit out she was mentally cursing herself.

"Your an asshole Raven." She ducked out from under her friends arm to stand and look at her.

"You could of hurt this beautiful fine ass by shoving me, do you realize that.?" Octavia said smiling shaking off her feelings.

"Ohhh yelling at the person who saved your life when really you should be giving me a kiss and saying thank you." Raven pushed her foot out to shove Octavia again. She had seen the change in Octavia's face earlier and just now. Something was bother the girl and she planned on figuring it out.

"Raven you are testing your luck trying to put your hands and feet on me. You do know that I took martial arts right because I can easily kick your ass right now." Octavia raised an eyebrow at the girl hoping it didn't seem too challenging.

"Reaallllly now." Raven stood up off the table coming face to face with Octavia.

"You think you could kick my ass." Raven smiled staring straight into the brunette's eyes watching them go a hint darker. She had seen that look before it was the look Octavia gave to guys she liked. Ones she found attractive. She could see it in her eyes now, but she had to be wrong because everyone knew how straight her friend was. Watching Octavia slightly glance down at her lips had her second guessing her first opinion. Maybe this is why she had been so off lately but then again I ran out of Clarke's apartment today after looking at her ass. Could we both be wrong Raven asked herself.

Beep beep beep…. snapping them both out of there stare down Raven reached for her phone in her back pocket.

Octavia was thankful there was an interruption she wasn't sure how long she could have lasted staring at Raven. She knew she felt something but she never had desire hit her like that before. Stepping back a little she pulled herself together once again.

"Boom" Raven shoved her phone in Octavia's face. "Tell me what you think?" she forced Octavia to take a look at the picture.

"Who is that?" Octavia took in a redhead with cute freckles and simple glasses. She was attractive but seemed young or maybe too innocent.

"That is Elliot. She was my date last night." Raven smiled pulling her phone back sending a quick text back.

"Ohh." Octavia was short and she knew she didn't have a right to be. She still had Lincoln but she couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"I have to go find Clarke. See you later Raven." Octavia made a quick exit but not before hitting Ravens phone making it fly in the air, hearing it hit the ground she glanced over her shoulder and could see Raven giving her a dirty look.

"Payback is a bitch O." Is all Raven could say watching her walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Hunting out the art studio Octavia headed down unfamiliar halls. She knew she should have paid more attention at orientation. She needed to find Clarke. They needed to talk not only about Lexa but about whatever this is with Raven. Octavia waved her hands in the air acting like she was gesturing to something. She laughed at herself.

"What the hell" she said out loud. She was flustered and she didn't like it. She was never thrown off she was always the girl throwing people off. Maybe she had actually met her match. No no no she told herself forget that idea.

Art Studio she seen the sign say. Shoving through the doors it seemed empty. No lights were on in the main area but she heard a small crash coming from the back. Walking forward a little she seen a light on. Heading back that way she stepping into the doorway to see something she never expected. Lexa and Clarke were filthy from head to two. They were currently chasing each other around a table with clay and paint in there hands. Seems like they were having a war with art materials. She couldn't help but laugh seeing the smile on her friends face and the way Lexa looked at her with almost commander heart eyes.

"So when did you guys decide to paint each other." Octavia laughed at her choice of words watching them both freeze.

"We.. uhhh...well… ummmm…." both of them couldn't find an answer to anything they just looked at each other both having the same shine in their eyes they turned and threw paint and clay at Octavia hitting her smack in the face and down across her shirt.

"Bitches" is all Octavia could get out before swinging the pottery door shut.

"We need to talk Griffin." Octavia yelled through the door listening to them laugh on the others side. "I'm serious I'll be at your apartment so no bringing the commander back home." she jumped hearing something else hit the door.

Clarke learned on one side of the table staring at a clay and paint spatter Lexa. She sure didn't look like a Voss at the moment. She was adorable. She never thought that this day would come but she wasn't complaining. She couldn't get Lexa's words out of her head. The brunette had thrown her off with her words she wasn't even sure why the girl had said them or if they were a joke. Knowing Lexa anything she said could be a joke.

"What are you thinking about?" Lexa said watching Clarke stare at her with wheels spinning in her eyes. She could tell the blonde was thinking but she wasn't sure what it was about. They both had been silent since Octavia had walked in slightly ruining the moment.

"Who said I was thinking?" Clarke smiled back at Lexa leaning up off the table. Looking around the room she could tell they had pretty much made the pottery room look like a new art room in itself. She didn't want to look directly at the brunette at the moment it was obvious she was thinking and Lexa was able to tell as well.

"Your wheels are spinning Clarke. I can pretty much see it in your eyes." Lexa said standing up off the table to walk around it towards the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Clarke immediately took note of Lexa walking around the table towards her.

"I'm coming to talk to you rather then watching you avoid me." Lexa smirked watching the girl glare at her.

"Is this a joke?" Clarke finally spit it out. "Like all of this." Clarke lifted her hands and turned around in a circle.

"Do you want it to be a joke." Lexa mimicked Clarke lifting her hands in the air standing a few feet from Clarke.

Glaring at Lexa this is exactly what she was thinking. Everything with this girl was a joke so she knew better than to take it seriously even if she wanted it. Even if she admitted to liking Lexa she knew it wouldn't be worth her time. They had a great time here and maybe that is all it was is just a fun time.

"You're doing it again Clarke." Lexa asked this time standing almost in front of the girl. "What are you thinking about?" Lexa lifted her hand to Clarke's face to slowly turn her face back towards hers letting there eyes meet. She could see the blondes blue eyes dark with mystery. She was worried this was a bad thing now since Clarke had yet to speak.

"I'm thinking about how I need to straighten up this room." Clarke broke the touch. She wanted so badly to step forward and lean into Lexa she felt her body pull that way and she needed to stop it.

"You made a mess." Clarke spoke smiling trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want to ruin a good afternoon over thinking too much. That could be something she goes over later when she was alone.

Lexa couldn't help but feel a little hurt having Clarke move away from her. She didn't want to overstep but she wished she could pick the brain of the blonde. She could tell something was on her mind and it was bothering her but Clarke had changed the subject so she decided to leave it alone for now.

"I made a mess? If I remember right you were the one to take the first slap at me with some clay." Lexa laughed back her slowly walking around picking up stuff.

"Oh you deserved and you know it." Clarke spit back bending over to wheel they had knocked over. She was happy they weren't too breakable or she might have been paying to replace it.

"I did nothing." Lexa turned to put her hands up but noticed Clarke was bent over fixing something and she could help but stop and stare as her ass.

"Pshhh you did nothing… yeah right!" Clarke put some emphasis on her words trying to prove a point.

"Mmhmm" is all Lexa could manage to get out. Even though Lexa loved seeing Clarke's face and eyes and everything about her she really couldn't mind watching her from behind either. The tight jeans form fitting to her curves and the tank top that was currently about 4 different colors showing off her shoulders and neck line. This is almost how she first spotted the blonde.

"Ohh so now you finally admit I'm right" Clarke turned to find where Lexa had gone. That's when she seen the brunette standing with her head slightly tilted smirking at her and obviously checking her out. She thinks she could see desire in her eyes because they had gone a darker green.

"You know if you took a picture it might last longer for you." Clarke laughed tossing a paint brush at her watching Lexa blink coming back from her lost thoughts.

"No no I'm doing just fine here you can continue." Lexa flipped her hand like she was telling Clarke to continue. "Oh and you are not right." Lexa added at the end. She heard every word Clarke had said and she couldn't help but laugh at what she was about to do. Pulling out her phone from her back pocket thankfully seeing it was still alive after the fight she held it up to capture the best picture she could of Clarke.

"Clarke." Lexa said waiting for the blonde to turn around.

"What" Clarke wasn't use to hearing a serious tone coming from Lexa and that is when she seen the flash from her phone. She couldn't believe it. There was no way Lexa just got a picture of her looking as she did. She knew her hair was thrown up and she had paint and clay on her from head to toe.

"You didn't" Clarke stepped forward seeing Lexa smirk and the flash go off again. "This is not a photo shoot Lexa you better delete those right now." Clarke lifted her finger to point at her..

"No I think I'm doing exactly what you said." Lexa laughed stepping backwards getting one more picture of Clarke. "I mean if you want you can turn around again and I can get that picture as well." Lexa laughed watching Clarke's jaw drop just a little.

"You are impossible." Clarke picked up her jacket tossing it at the brunette. "I think it's time for you to go." Clarke laughed still in shock but she couldn't fully bitch because she did just tell Lexa to take a picture.

"This isn't my jacket Clarke it's yours." Lexa threw it over her shoulder knowing it was Clarke's university jacket. She started walking backwards towards the door. "I have no problem keeping it though I am sure it would look great on me." Lexa opened the door about to make a run for it when she ran into someone.

"Oops sorry" Lexa spoke turning around to see who she ran into. It was Gustus, she had no idea how he had found her but that was just his style. He was quiet and reserved but some how always knew what was going on.

"Clarke" he spoke nodding his head to the blonde

"Hi again." She smiled giving a slight wave.

"It's time for us to go Lexa your father has been looking for you." Gustus put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Perfect timing." Lexa smiled lifting her phone in the air and patting the jacket.

Clarke crossing her arms watching the glimmer in Lexa's eyes. She was hooked she couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was charming and funny and stunning what else could you ask for. She bit her lip shaking her head as she watched the brunette make her exit with the tall man.

"May we meet again Clarke." Lexa yelled as if she was being a commander of the clay war they just had.

Being out of sight Lexa stopped Gustus looking for a piece of paper and something to write on. Lexa knew this was a risk and hopefully Clarke would find her note and not just toss it.

_"Clarke,_

_I had more fun with you today then I have in a long time. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. Until the day we see each other again I hope you can make use of this."_

Lexa added her cell phone number at the bottom of the note and signing it Miss Voss knowing it would make Clarke laugh. She shoved the note in the pocket of the Clarke university jacket. Making a mental note to buy a new one for her since this one was obviously ruined with clay and paint she hung the jacket on the inside door handle and left.

Clarke doubled checked the pottery room and everything seemed to be in place. She grabbed her pot and headed out of the art room. She was thinking of maybe giving the pot to Lexa it had some clay pieces and a few other colors on it but the green still shined through and that is exactly how Lexa's eyes were. Walking to the door she spotted her jacket hanging on the door handle. Looks like Lexa decided to leave her one thing even though she might have preferred the girls phone so she could delete those pictures. Grabbing the jacket she shoved it in her bad hearing something crinkle inside. She dug down into the pocket to find a piece of paper with a note on it from Lexa.

"Miss Voss" Clarke said out loud shaking her head. Lexa had left her phone number for Clarke to contact her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to or how smart that would be. She folded the note up and placed it in the pocket on her bag making sure she wouldn't lose it and headed out the door. She needed to shower and find out what the 911 emergency was with Octavia.

* * *

Lexa fell down on her bed with a smile on her face pulling her phone out. She hadn't got a text from Clarke yet but it had only been a couple hours since they last seen each other and she remembered the girl had to talk to Octavia as well. Lexa got a short distasteful lecture from her father it pretty much consisted of him being very disappointed that she was found at the university and coming home looking like a child cover in art materials. She had covered for the most part saying it was a project for the money they donated to the university watching her father get caught off guard that she knew about it. She planned on looking into it once she knew she was free and clear of her father finding out, all she needed was for him to assign her a bodyguard or something to keep tabs on her. Time to turn on some best behaviour.

"Was it worth it?" She jumped hearing seeing Gustus standing in her room.

"It soooo was." Lexa smiled throwing her body back down on her bed opening up her pictures staring at Clarke covered in paint and clay looking shocked in the picture. She felt like a young child with a crush.

"Do you think she will text me?" Lexa propped up on her elbows looking at Gustus again hoping she didn't sound desperate.

"I think that I haven't seen you this happy in awhile." Gustus answered watching her face scowl knowing that isn't the answer she wanted. "Yes I think she will text you because from the looks of it this has been the happiest she has been for awhile too." He saw her head pop up with a huge grin on her face and with that he turned to leave her to her own thoughts. He sure hoped Clarke cared for Lexa because he didn't want to watch Lexa spiral off the grid again after her last heartbreak.

Clarke shoved open her door with a grin plastered on her face. She felt like an idiot smiling the whole time while walking home. It was a gorgeous night and she was glad she had a little time to clear her head. She had looked at the note about 8 times tapping her phone wondering if she should text Lexa now or wait till later. She was still confused about it so she decided against it for now.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long. I told you no sex with commander heart eyes already." Octavia sat up on the couch.

"Hi to you too O" Clarke tossed her next to the door kicking off her shoes. She really needed a hot shower but she knew that wasn't going to happen just yet. Instead she snatched the glass of wine Octavia had and took a long drink of it.

"Excellent taste." Clarke raised the glass at Octavia.

"Lincoln bought it for me." Octavia threw her head back banging it a few times on the couch.

"So what was so important you had to hunt me out today." Clarke continued to sip the wine.

"I'm confused Clarke!" Octavia almost yelled it. "I don't know what I am doing. I sat with Raven today for a little in the courtyard trying to get a hold of you and she just overwhelmed me." Octavia closed her eyes thinking back to the moment.

"What is the problem with that." Clarke sat watching every move Octavia made. She was trying to figure out if this was just a curiosity crush or if maybe Octavia really did have feelings for Raven.

"You don't get it! I'm straight Clarke. I've never once thought this way. I mean sure I can admire a gorgeous woman and admit when they are beautiful but I have never thought about seriously kissing one and especially not one that is my friend." Octavia sat up pleading with Clarke to help her.

"You wanted to kiss her?" Clarke asked shocked a little at the possible confession.

"No..yes...no...ughhhh. That is not the point here." Octavia tossed a pillow at her.

"So what is the point then O" Clarke tucked the pillow between her legs passing the glass a wine to her friend hoping maybe she would calm down a little.

"I don't want to ruin this threesome friendship we have here." Octavia gestured between the two and off to the right a little like she was air waving at what would be Raven causing Clarke to start laughing.

"This is not funny Clarke." Octavia smiled a little at herself knowing she was just running herself in circles over this afternoon.

"O why don't you stop caring about whether you are straight, bisexual or gay and just focus on having fun. We both now if you are curious or even if Raven is curious whatever happens will happen. Raven is a big girl and so are you. I am sure you both can handle yourselves." Clarke wasn't even sure what to say because she hadn't spoke enough to Raven to find out what she was thinking.

"Ughhh you're right!" Octavia threw herself back on the couch again. "When did you become the expert on advice? Oh wait ever since you and Lexa got your freak on things have changed eh" Octavia wiggled her eyes at Clarke.

"Nooo we did not get our freak on." this time it was Clarke's turn to throw the pillow at her friend.

"Sure sure but don't forget I am the one who walked in on you two about to kiss or maybe do more with all the sexual tension in the air.." Octavia watched Clarke blush.

"It wasn't like that. It was unexpected she just happened to walk in on me and tried to give me some payback for last night and it ended up in a war." Clarke bit her lip thinking of how close her and Lexa had been. She started to remember the feeling of her breath on her neck and her hands on her thighs. She wanted so badly to kiss her today that she almost gave in.

"Earth to Clarke." Octavia snapped her fingers. "You were sooo getting your freak on with her in your head right now." the brunette laughed seeing Clarke wave her off standing up.

"No such thing has entered my head." She winked at Octavia. "I'm getting in the shower you are either staying or going." Clarke walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Octavia sat on Clarke's couch for a few more minutes finishing off her glass of wine. Just let whatever happens happen she told herself thinking of her friends words. Maybe it was just a phase and it would go away. Shaking her head she got up to straighten a few things around Clarke's apartment she picked up her friends bag seeing the little yellow piece of paper hanging out of the pocket. Pulling it out and opening it up she smiled seeing as Clarke had gotten the commanders numbers. Before leaving she taped the note to the door and wrote her own note to stick next to it.

_Griffin,_

_Commander heart eyes says text her not sext her. After seeing you two today I am almost positive you will be getting your freak on here real soon. =)_

_PS- Make sure your door is locked no one wants to walk in on that._

_Love O_

Clarke stepped out of her bathroom to an empty house. Octavia must have decided to go home for the night. Lately she had been staying at Clarke's place more than at home. Walking into the kitchen she spotted that Octavia had left the wine so she poured another glass grabbing her phone to sit down on her couch when she spotted two big sticky notes on her door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Clarke got up ripping both of them off the door. How the hell does Octavia always find things out. Reading her note she laughed, her best friend was crazy and this just proved it. Even though it was a good point about locking her door. Biting her lip she realized that Octavia may have had a point. Even if she was lost on her feelings for Lexa doesn't mean she couldn't have fun. Maybe it was time to take her own advice and just let things happen. Unlocking her phone she punched in Lexa's number.

"What to say what to say" Clarke repeated out loud a few times.

"Miss Voss is it?" Clarke decided to repeat herself laughing at how it will never get let go. Now it was the waiting game. Seeing the little bubble at the bottom of her iphone she jumped. Someone was responding back almost immediately.

"I'm sorry who is this…. I think you have the wrong number." Lexa responded cheesing at the fact that she finally got a message from the blonde.

Clarke read the message not sure how to respond. She checked the number twice and it was the same as the note said. She seen the bubble on her phone again pop up she waited for the next message.

"I only gave my phone number out to this gorgeous blonde girl who I spent the afternoon with getting wet and dirty if you know what I mean." Lexa added a smiley face to the end of it. She wished she could see Clarke blush as she read the message.

Clarke read the message and shook her head. It's never ending with this girl laughing out loud. Maybe it was time to take a chance and maybe Octavia was right on where this was going.

"You're such a jerk, but I did have a wonderful time today just so you know." Clarke also added a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out. Setting her alarm and putting her phone on the charger she was exhausted from the day and she had early morning classes she heard her phone buzz again.

"Sweet dreams Clarke." Lexa responded thinking of how she could find a way to see Clarke tomorrow. She had made a decision that she was going to sweep Clarke off her feet in every way possible when she heard her phone buzz again. Swiping it open her smile fell from her face.

"I miss you…." the text read..


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next set of chapters will be up soon. I also will be posting the spin off "With a Side of Voss" once it's ready to be fit in. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love.

 

Lexa woke up smiling. She couldn't stop reliving the day before with Clarke. It has been awhile where she was just carefree and having fun. The blonde just brought something out in here and she couldn't deny it. She grabbed her phone off her night stand ready to send a good morning text when she spotted that unknown number from last night.

_"I miss you…"_

Lexa had an idea who it was from but she didn't want to believe it. There was no way she could have gotten her number again let alone be able to text her. The past was the past and she had been hurt and played but she refused to let it happen again. Lexa let herself flash back to the times of her and Echo.

_"You never loved me?" Lexa pleaded._

_"I love you just not the way you love me. I told you from the start of this Lexa that I was in it for the fun and you having money made it fun. Don't you realize how much we have done and seen due to your cash flow." Echo just sat and smiled at her._

_"So this was all about the money then? Lexa gestured between the two of them._

_"What could it have been about Lex?" Echo stood giving Lexa a swift pat on the back. "Did you also forget that I've always been in love with men before along with other women. I can't help it if you were a one time deal for me sweetheart. I do appreciate all the places, things, and people I got to meet because of you but this was just never meant to be the long haul."_

_"Then why did you tell me you could spend the rest of your life with me?" Lexa stood waiting,_

_"I must have just been drunk or something Lex. I don't even remember saying it. Maybe you should learn to joke around more and have fun. Stop being so serious."_

Lexa felt her heart break just a little bit. She would never forget that day. Watching Echo walk away from her and just leaving her there stranded questioning everything about their year and half relationship. Now she obviously knew it was all a joke and meant nothing, but it's another reason why Lexa is the way she is now. It's exactly why she hates using her last name because people just see her for her money.

Sitting on her bed she let her mind wander back to Clarke. She hadn't once approached Lexa regarding her last name. If anything the blonde had accused her of using it as a sick joke. Not trying to compare the two but she couldn't help but think about how opposite they were. Clarke was obviously smart maybe not coming up with money but she was in school to be a doctor before she switched majors in which she has never asked the blonde about. Everything between her and Clarke had always been easy and light. The flirtationship they had couldn't be any better but she still wanted to prove herself to the blonde that she was serious about getting to know her. With that in thought she scrolled down past the unknown number and tapped Clarke's name and sent off her first good morning text ever to Clarke and with a plan already forming in her head she jumped up and headed off to the shower.

* * *

Clarke was sitting in class when she felt her phone vibrate. Looking slightly confused because Octavia and Raven had the same class as her she pulled it out of her bag and smiled seeing it was a good morning text from Lexa. She had always been told if you got a good morning text from someone it meant you were the first thing on there mind when they woke up and Clarke couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach again.

 **Lexa:** Good morning

 **Clarke:** Actually it's good afternoon. Is someone not a morning person?

Clarke laughed a little waiting to see exactly what Lexa had to say to that. For some reason they were always challenging each other and it felt nice to just laugh. Looking at her phone she seen a piece of paper land on her desk. It was a note from Raven. Clarke looked up from her seat giving Raven a glare like really we are in college not high school. Raven tapped her phone showing that it was obviously dead causing Clarke to laugh again because Raven without a phone is like a lost little child. Opening up the note Clarke sighed a little not wanting to start this conversation.

_"Do you know why O is ignoring me?"_

Clarke knew exactly why but this was none of her business especially if Octavia didn't want to share the information. So Clarke just looked up at Raven and shrugged her shoulders giving Raven the look like why don't you ask her. Feeling her phone vibrate again she looked down to see Lexa had text her back.

 **Lexa:** Not when this someone spent all night thinking of a certain blonde.

Clarke blushed reading the text trying to think of a smart comeback when she got hit with another piece of paper. Looking up this time it was from Octavia. You've got to be kidding me Clarke mentally wanted to face palm right in the middle of class.

_"What are you smiling so much about? and why did Raven give you a note?"_

Clarke was not answering either question she decided to give up on both of her friends right now she she just tossed the piece of paper back at Octavia sticking her tongue out pretty much giving her a silent whatever.

Class finally ended with all three of them walking out silently. Clarke felt a little odd with both of her friends avoiding each other.

"So guys what are we having for lunch." Clarke said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who were you all happy face with during class Clarke?" Octavia asked nudging her friends shoulder. "Did you finally text Lexa last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows a little.

"Wait, how am I last to know these things. You got Lexa's phone number." Raven jumped in.

Clarke laughed a little feeling like she might have just got her friends back for a few minutes.

"She gave it to me yesterday afternoon." Clarke looked her feet trying to not show her smile.

"Yeah right after commander heart eyes and Clarke got there freak on in the pottery room" Octavia laughed when Clarke shoved her.

"We did not. Okay okay yeah there was a lot of flirting but nothing compared to what O is trying to insinuate right now." Clarke pointed to both of them.

"Uhhh huh sure." Raven said with all of them plopping down at their usual picnic table in the courtyard.

Clarke seen Octavia slightly stiffen not sure what happened until she realized that her and Raven were smashed next each other on the table. To Clarke it was normal the two always sat together like that but since Octavia has been questioning things she seemed to choke up a little lately.

"So tell me what did Lexa have to say today." Raven spoke up causing both girls to jump a little.

"Not a lot she just sent me a good morning text." Clarke blushed a little. "After that we just had a short conversation back and forth nothing really crazy and then she stopped answering." Clarke sighed a little wondering if she said something wrong or maybe Lexa just got busy.

"I know why she hasn't texted you back." Octavia busted out before either of them could understand.

"Commander alert commander alert." Octavia got out quickly enough for Clarke to turn around and see Lexa a few feet away from her.

"Hello ladies." Lexa spoke to all of them but keeping her eyes on Clarke.

."Hey Lex" Raven shoved a fist in the air waiting for the girl to give her one back but she got left hanging.

"No one fist bumps anymore Raven." Octavia nudged her. "Hey commander." Octavia beamed a smile at the brunette.

"Hi" was all Clarke managed to get out. She once was caught off guard by the girl. She was back on campus for a second day in a row but she had no idea why.

"Cat got your tongue blondie" Octavia shoved Clarke trying to get her friend to snap too and actually have a conversation with Lexa.

"It's okay I don't mind leaving her speechless." Lexa winked at Clarke still waiting for the girl to actually talk to her.

"Ohhhhh smooth. I like her." Raven drummed the table.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke finally snapped out making all of them shut up.

"Why do you think I am here Clarke?" Lexa smirked.

"Answer the question Lexa." this time Clarke turned full body on the picnic table to look at the girl.

Octavia and Raven just sat back watching the two battle each other with their eyes. It was intense you could see the sexual tension just steam off the two.

"I got 20 bucks on them hooking up within a month." Raven slapped her hand out.

"Pshhh really I got 40 on them hooking up within two weeks" Octavia smacked Ravens hand sealing the deal.

"Walk with me please?" Lexa finally gave in a little.

"Where to?" Clarke got curious.

"Just walk with me." Lexa pushed a little more holding out her hand.

Clarke stood up but did not grab Lexa's hand. She knew exactly what it would feel like and she wasn't ready for that intense electricity just yet or at least not in front of her friends. They slowly started walking it seems by direction they were heading towards the visitor parking lot.

"I am glad you decided to text me." Lexa spoke softly unlike her normal self.

"Well I must say finding your note in my jacket was unexpected Miss Voss." Clarke mocked the note.

"I figured you would like saying my name again." Lexa nudged Clarke in the shoulder.

"You sure are confident over there." Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke's hand. She knew it was a bold gesture but she really wanted to just be with the blonde. Playing it cool was starting to get harder the more time she spent with her.

Clarke flinched when she felt Lexa reach for her hand. She wasn't sure what to do but she didn't pull it away either. It was like a spark of unknown that shot down through her body. She knew her feelings were pushing closer to the surface but she refused to show anything more then what Lexa was giving. Feeling Lexa lace their fingers together she didn't know what to say.

"See look how easy that was." Lexa smiled looking over at Clarke.

"Really please tell me you didn't just hold my hand to prove a point." Clarke laughed but stopped dead in her tracks.

"No I didn't. I did it to hold your hand." Lexa said being as serious as she could be knowing her eyes might give her away though.

"Pshhhh…" Clarke tried to yank her hand out of Lexa's but all she could feel was the firm grip not let her go of her but pull her forward till she was smack face to face with Lexa.

"What are you doing?" Clarke managed to spit out realizing their bodies were way too close for her comfort.

"I'm holding your hand Clarke." Lexa said in a low husky voice staring straight into the blondes eyes. She loved messing with Clarke but for some reason she was partially being serious because the desire she seen in Clarke's eyes made her want to kiss her. She started to lean in just a little farther testing the waters not even realizing it till she felt Clarke's hand touch her face.

"I don't think so Miss Voss…. you are going to have to try harder than that." Clarke laughed pushing Lexa's face to the side breaking there contact all together. Lexa seriously just tried to kiss her and she denied it. Clarke was still in shock but she couldn't help but feel happy inside.

"You…. did you.. you really just shot me down." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"Noooo I would never do that." Clarke held her hand over her heart. "I think what I just did is make you work for something you want." Clarke did a small spin on her foot showing off herself laughing.

"That really just happened" Lexa was still in shock watching Clarke laugh at her.

"Okay Clarke… well how about surprise number one." Lexa pointed at her black Audi S5 sitting up front. It was her favorite car and she hardly ever took it out because it was a spotlight car but today she wanted to be carefree.

Clarke turned and her jaw dropped. There was no way Lexa drove that car. I mean Lexa was sexy already but getting out of a car like that who wouldn't drool.

"That is yours" Clarke asked.

"Yes it was the first thing I bought when I turned 18." Lexa beeped the door and opened it for Clarke. "Get in and let me take you for a ride." Lexa asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't ride in cars with strangers." Clarke smirked back at Lexa this time.

"I thought after you feeling me up yesterday we were past the strangers part?" Lexa lifted her eyebrow.

"I did no such thing." Clarke's jaw dropped throwing her hand out to shove Lexa when she felt the girl grip her again.

"So Clarke will you take a drive with me." Lexa turned walking Clarke backwards into the car slowly pinning her to it waiting for an answer.

"Really Lexa." Clarke was internally dying at the moment. The feeling of Lexa's body pushing into hers against the car had her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. Needing a way out she slightly lifted her knee pushing a little between Lexa's legs she felt the girls grip give ducking under the brunette's arms she once again escaped a very close give in.

"Turn your charm on commander." Clarke laughed being pleased with that fact that Lexa was standing with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Shutting the door Lexa popped the trunk thinking that she was going to have to pull out the last surprise on her list to see if she could shock Clarke just a little with what she had planned.

'Ohhhh so are you going to tie me up now?" Clarke was enjoying each look Lexa gave her. Her confidence was pouring humor out of her mouth.

"No Clarke no matter how much I am sure you would enjoy that I actually bought you a gift." it was now Lexa's turn to laugh watching Clarke stop her little happy dance.

"You did what…" Clarke asked.

"I bought you something." Lexa said taking out a box from the back of her car. 'It's nothing big just something I figured I owed you. Go ahead and open it up." Lexa handed the box to Clarke.

Clarke wasn't sure what to do. She never expected Lexa to buy her something. This was on a whole new level of their flirting and being smartasses to each other. She tipped open the lid of the box to find a envelope with a single blue and white rose and a brand new university jacket. It was personalized with her last name on it.

"I figured you deserved and upgrade since we ruined the old one yesterday. Also so the next time someone steps up behind you in a coffee shop they know your name without trying to steal your coffee." Lexa laughed loving the ohh my god face Clarke was giving right now.

"You didn't have too Lexa." Clarke said looking up to the brunette seeing the biggest smile on her face ever.

"I know but I wanted too." Lexa said in a serious tone.

Clarke was still a little speechless but hearing Lexa's phone beep kind of brought them both back to reality. Clarke watched as she seen Lexa's stance and face change to the text message. She wanted to ask if everything was okay but she wasn't sure if she should.

Lexa spotted the unknown number on her phone again. She felt everything in her body go rigid.

"Always and Forever….. do you remember when you use to say those words to me…" the text read.

"Lexa" Clarke spoke stepping forward to look up into the girls eyes.

"Yeah sorry Clarke." Lexa rolled her shoulders wishing she had something to drink to get the nasty taste in her mouth to go away she shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"When do I get to see you again." Lexa lifted Clarke's chin to make the blonde look at her again. She knew that the text and her body language had thrown a small kick in things that was just happening.

"I don't know Lexa when do you get to see me again?" Clarke tried to lighten the mood just a little because she could still see Lexa struggling from whatever the text said.

"Read the envelop Clarke. Maybe that will be your answer." Lexa tapped the letter. "I have to take off but I am glad I got to see you today even if you refused me and my car." Lexa laughed walking around to the driver side of her car.

"Lexa… " Clarke stopped her.

"Clarke" Lexa repeated the girls tone.

"What's the rose for…." Clarke asked wondering what everything exactly meant.

"You don't know…" Lexa looked perplexed wondering if Clarke really was that oblivious.

"No I don't" Clarke shrugged her shoulders trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Look in the mirror Clarke… I am sure you will see it." Lexa knew once she seen the blue in her eyes almost matching the color of the rose it would make sense and with that she drove off.

Clarke slowly walked back to the table where she was hopping her friends were still at because her bag and everything was still there. She flipped open the envelope pulling out the piece of paper she looked over Lexa's note.

_Clarke,_

_I hope you like the gift I got you and I hope I got the size right. Now that I know you are reading this I wanted to give you and your friends and invite to Voss Inc on Friday night. We are throwing a VIP event and I've put you three on the list in hopes to see you again._

_xoxoxo_

_Lexa_

"VIP event" Clarke spoke to herself folding the letter back up wondering exactly what that entails. She knew Octavia and Raven would be up for it no matter the situation. Lexa had asked to see her again this time. It wasn't a random run into each other it was on purpose. She felt a little nervous now that it was all said and done. Grabbing the rose she smelled it. It was fresh and gorgeous.

"Look in the mirror.." Clarke spoke again to herself trying to figure out the meaning when she felt someone bump into her.

"It's about time where the hell have you been?" Raven pretty much jumped Clarke. "Ohhh what is in the box and who got you the rose it almost matches your eyes Clarky." Raven grabbed the rose to smell it.

"My eyes. Look in the mirror." Now it all made sense the rose reminded Lexa of herself of her blue eyes. She smiled finding it cute with such a small gesture.

"Are you under some commander swag? Is that what all this is about… she has you whipped." Raven started laughing when her last words had Clarke snapped her head up.

"She does not Raven. If anything I have the upper hand." Clarke spit back.

"Suuureee whatever you say blondie." Raven tried to snatch the letter out of Clarke's hand next but she was faster.

"Tell me what it says" Raven pleaded.

"She invited us to a VIP party on Friday at Voss Inc." Clarke stopped and waited for it.

"OMG yesssss…. have you told Octavia." Raven started dancing circles around Clarke.

"You are such a child and no I haven't because I am just now headed back to you guys." Clarke attempted to keep walking.

"Let's go we have to break the news to her together she is going to freak out." Raven started to skip towards Clarke's car.

"Where did she go anyways?" Clarke looked around for Octavia.

"Lincoln called." Raven said with a harsh tone or maybe a confused one.

"Ohhh really…." Clarke dragged her words out. "Come on Raven we need to have a little chat." They both jumped in the car heading for Clarke's apartment.

* * *

Lexa sat on her bed staring at her phone. She was now positive on who the unknown number was. Earlier she had just tried to connect the dots but today's text verified it all.

"Always and Forever"

It's exactly what Lexa use to whisper to Echo every time they finished having sex. It was just something she had started one night and it stuck between them. She had thought at that time she was going to be spending her always and forever with the girl but she learned how much of a lie all that was. Swiping the message to delete she cleared her phone. She didn't want anything to do with the girl. She had moved on and the last Gustus had told her Echo was engaged to marry some guy. They had then uprooted and moved to the city so it was a fresh start and Lexa loved every minute of it. There could have been a chance that Echo knew exactly where she was living in the city but it didn't matter because there would never be a chance in hell they got back together.

Buzzzz ….. Buzzzzzz Lexa jumped hearing her phone vibrate. Smiling she seen Clarke's name she quickly opened the text.

 **Clarke:** Commander heart eyes I miss you…..

Lexa about fell over reading the text first and then laughed knowing it wasn't actually Clarke texting her.

 **Lexa:** Hi Octavia, is there a reason you have Clarke's phone.

 **Clarke:** Yes of course I wanted to thank you for the VIP invite and I OMG can't wait to be there tomorrow night. =)

Lexa laughed knowing exactly what Octavia probably looked like right now running around with Clarke's phone.

 **Lexa:** Well I hope to see you all there.

 **Clarke:** Got to alkdjfkdlkajdf

 **Clarke:** I'm soooo sorry Lexa. I didn't realize she had my phone. Were all having a girls night with wine and let's just say we've cleared two bottles.

 **Lexa:** Is this your way of telling me you are drunk Clarke?

 **Clarke:** No Lexa this is my way of telling youuuuu... thank you. =)

Lexa looked at the picture that just came through from Clarke it was a picture of her holding up the blue and white rose and obviously wearing her new university jacket. She felt her heart sink at the look on the blondes face. Focusing a little more on the picture she could tell Clarke was in a bed assuming her own bed and she might only be wearing the jacket but then again it just wasn't fully visible.

 **Lexa:** I approve of the thank you Clarke but do you mind telling me where you are and what exactly are you wearing is that the university jacket and…..

Lexa was fishing she knew she was but she couldn't help the curiosity had got to her. She knew exactly what Clarke looked like in jeans and a dress and she knew she wouldn't mind seeing the blonde with less on.

 **Clarke:** Don't you wish you knew commander. Sweet dreams.

Lexa read the text over a few times and tossed her phone on her nightstand ughhh this girl was going to be the death of her. She rolled over and the last thing she remember was falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late on this update even though it's already done. Sorry guys!!

 

Clarke laid in her bed is was in the middle of the afternoon and for once she was being lazy and just drawing in her sketch pad. She wasn't hung over for once she finally found a new tasting in whatever wine Lincoln was buying for Octavia. Way better than tequila but today was Friday and that means they were all going out to the VIP event that Lexa had invited them too. For someone reason she was nervous and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Lexa actually tried to kiss her and she denied the girl. Why she did it she doesn't know, it wasn't like she didn't want to kiss her because she did. Looking down she realized she was drawing Lexa's face. Lately the girl had been taking over her personal art time. She had a jaw line to die for so she was a fantastic figure to actually sketch out.

"Princess are you here." She heard Raven enter her living room.

"Yeah in the bedroom and can you not call me that." Clarke yelled.

"Is it safe to come in or do you already have the commander in your bed." Raven slowly pushed the door open.

"You're ridiculous." Clarke laughed as she felt Raven jump on her bed.

"Actually I am correct." Raven looked down at Clarke's sketch pad seeing just how good Clarke was with a pencil and paper.

"Stop being nosy." Clarke slammed her sketch book shut giving Raven a shove.

"So are you ready for tonight, because I am soooo ready to dance my ass off." Raven spun around on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Clarke could see her friend get serious. Making her think back on the short convo they had a night ago before Octavia had barged in. Raven slightly admitted to having a crush on Octavia but I guess it had been a thing for awhile and Raven just never pushed it because they were friends but with the vibes Octavia had been throwing it was causing Raven to question everything. Raven had asked her if she knew anything about it and Clarke hated to lie but she gave into her typical I don't know anything because Octavia had no clue on what she wanted and she refused to hurt Raven with false hope.

"I am sooo ready to dance." Clarke finally spoke with a smile. She really was excited to dance she hadn't been out since that night at Voss Inc. The more popular the place was the harder it was to get in.

"We're going to be dancing partners again right or are you ditching me for your girlfriend." Raven braced for the hit and she was right a pillow slammed down on her head.

"I swear you and Octavia are up to no good. I don't know if I can trust you two tonight." Clarke yanked the pillow back into her stomach. "I am going to this event with you two because I just happen to get an invite and why not take advantage of it right." Clarke jumped up off her bed.

"You mean you are going with me because the last I checked Octavia was going with Lincoln." Raven tried to kill the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Are you serious that bitch ditched us" Clarke hissed mentally setting a reminder to hit her best friend. She knew why Octavia had been pushing away and spending more time with Lincoln but still this was suppose to be a girls night.

"It's okay me and you can walk in looking flashy and hot. We will have all the ladies dying to get our numbers and in our pants." Raven rolled off Clarke's bed and headed straight into her closet.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked from the bathroom watching Raven dig through her clothes. "Nothing in there will fit you Raven." Clarke tried to get her point across by throwing a shoe at her.

"Ouch jerk!" Raven grabbed her arm. "I am not looking for me trust me I got my clothes and swag to go with it. I am looking for something sexy for you to put on so we can get you laid." Raven laughed hearing another shoe hit the door this time.

"Wow." Raven came out of her closet holding a short black dressed laced with a teal blue color. "This is what you will wear tonight, and why haven't I seen you wear it before it's freakin hot Clarke." Raven held it up to herself testing it out.

Clarke looked at the dress and she felt her heart panic and her eyes start to water up just a little. She knew exactly why Raven hadn't seen it before and it's because she has never wore it. She had picked it up on whim as a surprise but instead it was her who got the surprise of a lifetime. Why she kept it she didn't know but she had to admit no matter the painful history brought with the dress it was pretty damn sexy and looked even better on her.

"Ehhh Raven that was the dress that I bought the day…" Clarke let her sentence drop off when she seen Ravens head snap up.

"I'm so sorry Clarke you don't have to wear this we will find something else." Raven ran back into the closet.

"No no Raven I actually think I should wear it. To new adventures and new fun plus I will admit it does look damn good on me if it still fits." Clarke laughed knowing putting on that dress tonight would just mean another fresh start.

"Still fit? Clarke are you serious right now because you are by far more in shape now then you were back then." Raven brought the dress back out holding it up on Clarke who was now standing in front of the mirror.

"Were you saying I was fat before Raven?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at the girl laughing when she caught Raven up on her words.

"Okay let's try this on and figure out the rest for the night. Especially whatever you are wearing Raven because you cannot be my dance party looking like that." Clarke said giving Raven a look over.

Buzzzz Buzzz…. Clarke jumped to snatch up her phone and finally she seen what she wanted to see, it was Lexa.

 **Lexa:** Are you coming tonight Clarke?

"Really Lexa." Clarke spoke out loud. She was in debate on teasing her over the situation already.

"Ohhh the sexy commander finally speaks?" Raven looked over Clarke's shoulder when she heard the girl talking to herself.

"Raven get out of here" Clarke jumped.

"Do you really like her?" Clarke heard Raven ask.

"I do but I can't tell if she likes me back or well I know she likes me but I don't know where to draw a line with my feelings and I am afraid to approach any of that just yet." Clarke heard herself finally say it out loud.

 **Clarke:** Well Lexa by the looks of the dress I have on right now I would have to say yes I am showing up.

Clarke made sure to add a few smiley faces to the end of the text making it even more clear that she planned on looking drop dead gorgeous tonight. She knew she didn't always put pride into walking out and looking sexy but tonight was a whole different matter. She was showing up with intent and for a reason to drive Lexa crazy once again.

 **Lexa:** How about you give me a preview.

Clarke laughed because Lexa had been on a vibe on wanting to see what Clarke looked like or what she was doing since the varsity jacket picture. It had only been a day since they seen each other but feeling of need was still there every time she seen Lexa's name pop up on her phone.

 **Clarke:** Sorry commander it's a surprise. See you tonight.

"Raven… I need to look drop dead gorgeous tonight. You have to help me." Clarke dropped her phone and pretty much jumped on Raven for help.

"Yessss now were talking. Time to get sexy cause I need eye candy on my arm when we walk in." Raven and Clarke both started hunting out things needed for their VIP night out.

* * *

Lexa was sitting at the bar holding a conversation with a couple of her coworkers. She was actually not working tonight. She knew it was a big night for the bar but she wanted to enjoy herself. She wanted to enjoy seeing Clarke. She knew she was early and some people were already filling in and ordering drinks but she hadn't seen the blonde just yet.

"Hey hey Commander" Lexa turned to see Octavia standing with her cousin Lincoln.

"Hi Octavia" Lexa gave the girl a smile looking around behind her to see if Clarke had arrived yet.

"We didn't come together" Octavia laughed watched how fast Lexa had been searching the crowd. "I rode with Lincoln tonight." Octavia tried to sound happy about that even though this usually was a girls night thing.

"Ohhh okay well I hope you have a wonderful time and of course drinks are on the house tonight for you and you only." Lexa smiled and gave Lincoln a pat on the shoulder knowing he already knew the deal.

Lexa watched the couple grab a beer and head over to a table. It was weird seeing Octavia not her upbeat crazy self and also to see her sitting and not at the dance floor. Lexa could swear she felt someone staring at her but every time she looked around there was no one to be seen. That is when she heard the laugh. She knew immediately it was Clarke. Turning in her chair she scanned the bar and her eyes landed on Clarke walking in wrapped around Raven's arm. It caused her to see red just a little at how close the friends were it also made her wonder if there was ever anything between them. Clarke looked stunning she wasn't lying about the dress in the text. It was black with a teal blue lace trim. It was low cut in the back showing off Clarke's toned back and just short enough to make someone drool over her legs. Lexa felt her hands itch wanting to touch Clarke. Ever since the pottery day and the feeling of them two touching and teasing each other Lexa couldn't wait to feel her again. Before she could get up and head towards Clarke she was ambushed.

Clarke turned glancing either way to see if she could spot Lexa and she did but what she didn't expect was to see four girls hovering over her being extremely flirtatious and one pretty much sitting in her lap swaying to the music. She could see Lexa throw her head back and laugh a little it made clarke wanted to march over there and claim her territory but she knew it wasn't her place. Lexa and her hadn't came to any conclusion on what they were if they were anything. Flirting doesn't equal any sort of commitment.

"Raven let's go dance." Clarke squeezed her hand pleading for a distraction. She didn't want to watch Lexa flirt with another girl and she knew Raven was probably dying having to sit and talk to Lincoln and Octavia.

"Yes Clarke let's go dance our asses off." Raven pretty much dragged her to the dance floor.

A couple drinks down and Raven and Clarke were dancing a little more flirtatious than they usually do but both of them were frustrated with the situation and couldn't help but enjoy the crowd watching them. Clarke could feel Raven's hands trace her body and Clarke knew she was pushing buttons by forcing Raven to keep her hands on her hips so she could push her ass into Raven. They both got a surprise when a random brunette decided to join them. It ended up being Clarke smothered in the middle by two gorgeous women and a few too many drinks and she was enjoying it. Feeling the rhythm and the sway of her hips she was lost in it all and had forgotten anything regarding Lexa. The DJ switched it up to a down tempo song and Raven decided that was her cue to go grab them another drink. With her heading off it was Clarke and the brunette dancing. The girl had her hands on Clarke's lower back swaying their hips together.

"What's your name?" the girl asked her bringing her lips up close to Clarke's neck and due to the amount of alcohol in her she almost leaned into it.

"It's Clarke and what is your name?" she waited.

"My name doesn't matter." The brunette pulled back and winked at her.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Clarke started to laugh when she felt a hand slide between them.

Lexa had gotten distracted once Clarke walked in the door by some random girls. They were the kind that loved her last name and her money. She had no interest but in the past she was sure she would have enjoyed the attention. Between the conversations Lexa had watched Raven and Clarke dance she hated seeing another woman's hands on her but she told herself they were just friends and it was okay but once the other brunette had entered the situation Lexa was pissed. She didn't fall for it all and refused to let it happen any longer once she seen it was just Clark and the random girl dancing way too slowly and way too sexy together. It was time for it to stop.

"May I step in?" Clarke looked over to see Lexa standing next to her with her hand putting some space between the two girls.

"From the looks of it earlier you were ummm pretty busy yourself so I think were fine here." Clarke gave Lexa a what the fuck kind of look.

"I think your not… please excuse us." Lexa tipped her head in a very possessive way towards the other girl not realizing she had already turned and was on her way back towards the bar

"Really Lexa…" Clarke was pretty much blowing steam out her ears.

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hips and yanked her forward so their bodies were touching forcing Clarke to rest her arms on Lexa's shoulders. Lexa had always been able to dance she just never did so because there was no one who got to her enough to approach it but here she was seeing red regarding Clarke and some other woman and she could help but be jealous. She wanted to put her hands everywhere she saw that girl touch so Clarke was only hers again.

"Have you been drinking." Clarke randomly spit out at Lexa trying to figure out the possessive nature the brunette was giving her. She was also trying to keep herself distracted from the fact that she could feel Lexa's firm grip on her hips and her fingers sliding up and down every now and then making her skin burn with desire.

"Does that matter Clarke?" Lexa tilted her head down letting their eyes meet. She could rage and frustration in the blonde right now.

"You can't stalk over here and demand that someone woman take their hands off me which I was very much enjoying after I just watched you pretty much get an orgy from a group of girls." Clarke let her words slip harshly knowing she just gave away too much.

"Are you jealous Clarke?" Lexa smirked finding it reassuring she wasn't the only one seeing red tonight.

"Are you jealous Lexa?" Clarke mocked the girls words. Seeing Raven heading back to the dance floor as the song had changed back to something upbeat Clarke decided it was time to exit Lexa's embrace.

"I'm going to get some air." Clarke pulled away from Lexa grabbing for Raven who took notice to the situation on the dance floor and starting dancing around Clarke again hoping to ease the tension burning off of the two.

"Clarky her eyes are glued to you and she hasn't left." Raven stepped up to whisper in her friend's ear.

"I told her I was going to get air and yet here I am dancing with you again." Clarke informed Raven.

"You are setting me up to DIE." Raven clenched her teeth at Clarke turning away from her a little.

Clarke went to wrap her arms around the back of Raven bringing them close when she felt herself pulled back once again. She knew the touch it was Lexa. She felt the girl run her hands down her sides slowly riding around the front part of her thighs. Making them both dance to the beat. Clarke wasn't sure what to do so she just kept dancing trying to not show the fact that the feeling of Lexa's hands on her felt amazing.. She felt Lexa lean into her and her breath on her neck almost making Clarke moan she was trying to pull herself together but the alcohol and Lexa's touch was driving her crazy. Turning around she faced Lexa she knew they both were still pissed at each other. Clarke slid her hands down Lexa's arms pulling her closer by the front of her shirt so they both were chest to chest almost breathing each others air. Blue eyes were meeting green and they both were darker than normal. It was almost like a sexual frustration dance and they both didn't care who was watching. Clarke let her hands dip down to Lexa's hip and push into them seeing the brunette's jaw clench a little she knew Lexa was trying to hold it together as well. She felt Lexa play her hands down her bare back slowly using her nails Clarke felt herself shiver with touch.

"Lexa…" Clarke whispered leaning over into her ear waging a war in her mind. "I can't do this anymore." Clarke pushed breaking the contact she needed to breathe. Making her way out of the crowd quickly she ran into Octavia.

"Nice dance Clarke…." Octavia shot her the dirtiest look she had ever gotten from her best friend.

"Really Octavia you are here with Lincoln…. why don't you go ask how Raven feels about that." Clarke was pissed. She not only had her buttons being pushed by Lexa right but Octavia as well. She stormed off heading for outdoor section hoping Lexa wasn't following.

Raven had watched Clarke storm off and Lexa headed in the same direction but not before noticing the quick confrontation between Octavia and Clarke. It had her wondering what had just happened and she couldn't help but notice a very pissed off looking Octavia staring her down. She decided to ignore it and lift her beer in the and keep on dancing with the two girls who had been dying to get in between her and Clarke all night.

"Can I buy you a beer?" Clarke turned to see the brunette once again. "You look like you might need it.?" She winked at Clarke.

"You have no idea." Clarke turned to face the girl. "I'm really sorry about that in there." Clarke tried to sound caring because she really did feel like an ass for what had happened. Hearing the door open she glanced and seen Lexa spot her once again standing with the brunette. She could see the girls jaw clench and her eyes go dark green almost black. She watched her hands ball into fist before turning and slamming back thru the exit of the door. Clarke knew right then and there standing with brunette again drinking a beer was probably the worst thing she could have let Lexa walk in on but she didn't care at the moment. She had just watched the Lexa surround by women and she refused to be another one of them.

Lexa was pissed she went searching for Clarke trying to explain the girls, trying to make things right between them. This was suppose to be there night out together it's why she invited her. Walking to the bar she asked one of her friends to pour her a shot of whiskey. She downed it and tapped for another one.

"Getting shitty tonight commander." The guy asked her.

"Might as well enjoy my night and live up to my reputation as a Voss right." Lexa laughed knowing it was completely fake.

"Well here's another and go have some fun." the guy handed her one last shot.

"Go have fun" Lexa repeated to herself as she turned to the dance floor and headed back out.

Lexa had cozied up to a few girls on the dance floor. She was feeling the whiskey kick in and the girls ass that was pretty much grinding against her. She had seen Raven shake her head a few times but she also knew Raven didn't see Clarke overly friendly with the girl outside either. She let the girl push her back into a bar stool where she proceeded to slide her hands down Lexa's body before turning around and bending over in front of her. Lexa was turned on but for some reason it just wasn't right she wasn't Clarke. She kept trying to push the blonde out of her head but it wasn't working. She felt the girl stand up and turn face to face with her.

"Let's get out of here?" she heard the girl whisper to her.

Raven pretty much knew where the dance was going and she made a quick exit and ran for the door to find Clarke she wasn't sure what had happened but when she walked out to see Clarke completely engaged int he girl from earlier it all made sense now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven spun Clarke around.

"What?" Clarke was shocked by the harsh tone coming from Raven.

"You, her… what are you doing?" Raven pointed to the girl.

"I'm having a beer." Clarke said innocently.

"No your not Clarke your fucking up a good situation over jealousy." Raven pushed her.

"It goes both ways Raven." Clarke turned her back to her friend.

"Yeah well it's going both ways out there too Clarke so you better figure it out." Raven left her just as fast as she had came.

"It goes both ways out there too?" Clarke said out loud what the hell does that mean.

"Will you excuse me." Clarke said to the brunette as she headed back through the door into the bar. Heading towards the dance floor she seen Octavia giving Raven the stare down and she wondered how long that was going to continue before she blew and that is when she spotted Lexa. She was standing between three girls dancing with them. The girls had their hands on her hips around her stomach and arms. She was pretty much being owned but what made it worse is when she watched one of the girls who had a body to die for push Lexa backwards into a stool and started to give her a lap dance. She heard a few hoots coming from some others on the dance floor and she watched the girl take Lexa's hands and grip them around her hips as she pushed her ass into Lexa. Clarke felt her jaw clench and she felt her hands make a fist. So this is what it looked like on Lexa's end watching her dance with someone else.

"Not fucking happening." Clarke said out loud as she headed towards the two girls when she smacked into Raven.

"Clarke you need to think before you do something stupid please." Raven had seen her enter and watch the current dance Lexa was getting.

"Raven you need to get the fuck out of my way now." Clarke said keeping her eyes on Lexa shoving past her friend. She pushed through the crowd and pretty much planted herself in front of both of them.

"Hands off now." Clarke pretty much yelled causing Lexa's head to snap up. She could see the shocked look in Lexa's face. Like she hadn't expected to get caught.

"Don't worry gorgeous stand in line and when I am done with her you can have your dance too." the girl who was practically straddling Lexa said to her with a wink.

"I don't want a dance from you but what I do want is your off my fucking girlfriend." Clarke didn't even realize the slip because she was so pissed. She pushed herself between them breaking up the dance. She heard a few boo's coming from the crowd but she didn't care and once she turned around she felt Lexa take off towards the back of the bar so she followed.

Lexa couldn't believe it. She was pissed the night was horrible. She took off towards the back of the bar to her office she needed to get away from everyone especially from Clarke. How could she come back onto the dance floor and demand her to stop dancing with someone when she pretty much just shoved another girl down her face. Nothing about tonight between the two of them was working out the way she had hoped.

_SLAM…_

Lexa jumped hearing the door behind her turning she realized Clarke had followed her.

"You don't get to do that." Clarke walked up dead into Lexa's face. She was a little shorter but it didn't stop her.

"Do what?" Lexa stood tall not backing down. "You mean do exactly what you have been doing all night. Living it up getting drunk and putting your hands on another woman." Lexa felt her rage start to come out.

"I walked in on you surrounded by women." Clarke spit back.

"Yeah Clarke women who want me for my last name. If you hadn't noticed I invited you, I waited for you Clarke. This night was suppose to be about us." Lexa stepped forward this time as Clarke stepped back.

"If you want her Clarke go get her cause from the looks of it you could have her but you will not have me and her at the same time." this time Lexa tried to push past her when she felt a hand go up and push against her stomach.

"Stop." Clarke said pushing against her.

"Clarke I cannot stand another minute in this bar with you if you are going to go back out there with that girl. I need to leave before I do something stupid." Lexa pushed her hand down heading for the door when she felt Clarke grab her wrist and push her weight back against the door.

Clarke didn't know what she was doing but she but she knew she fucked up when she heard Lexa tell her to go be with another girl when all she wanted was to be with her. She pushed Lexa with all her weight holding her against the wall.

"I said stop Lexa" Clarke whispered looking Lexa straight in the eyes. They both paused for a second trying to read each other when Lexa felt Clarke's hands start to roam her body. She felt Clarke's hands slowly trace down her stomach sliding along her waist line to rest on her hips pushing her harder against the door.

"Clarke….." Lexa was struggling with being angry, her self control and keeping her hands to herself when she could feel Clarke's full body pressed against hers. "You need to let me go Clarke I can't handle you…." Lexa was cut off.

"No" Clarke said she could feel Lexa's muscles move and tighten with every touch. She let her one hand move up to drag a finger down the side of Lexa's neck making a trail between her chest letting it follow all the way down till both her hands were pushing down Lexa's thighs as she dug her nails into her on the way back up. Hearing the small moan come out of Lexa had Clarke's body on fire she had wanted to touch the girl again so bad and now she had her hands all over her. She could feel Lexa melting under her hands she leaned forward testing her boundaries she blew down Lexa's neck bringing her mouth back up to the girls ear.

"I've been thinking about this all day." Clarke couldn't help but be turned on. She had the commander around her finger and maybe it was just the alcohol between them at the moment but she could feel the burning sexual desire coming off both of them.

Lexa felt her tip her head letting Clarke have access to her neck she didn't know what was going on because usually she was the dominant one and yet she was pushed against a wall and putty in Clarke's hands at the moment.

"Look at me." Clarke spoke making Lexa open her eyes blue meeting green once again. Clarke leaned in closing the distance between hers and Lexa's lips.

"Clarke" Lexa spoke quietly stopping the blonde in her tracks. "I don't want us to regret this." Lexa was dying to lean forward and feel Clarke's lips on hers.

"Tell me to stop then Lexa" Clarke paused for a moment waiting before she pushed forward pressing her lips against Lexa's. It was like fire melting ice all she could do was feel Lexa's soft lips on hers. She reached up pulling at Lexa's shirt begging for them to be closer before slowly breaking the kiss she leaned her head against Lexa's feeling them both try and catch their breathe. She felt Lexa's hand come up behind her neck pulling her in crashing their lips together harder this time. Clarke couldn't stop herself from whimpering slightly from the aggression but the mood was desperate and she was on fire and couldn't get enough of it.

**BOOM**

Both Clarke and Lexa jumped apart hearing someone come slamming through the door and glass breaking.

"Raven" Clarke yelled.

"We need to leave NOW Clarke." Raven stood in the doorway soaking wet looking extremely pissed off.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Clarke woke up feeling her head slightly pounding but she couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or from her intense night out with Lexa. They both had pushed buttons that were unexpected and it was suppose to be a fun night out for them that ended up proving that both of them weren't to happy seeing each other touching another woman. Clarke knew she was wrong but then again admitting it was going to be almost impossible. She had jumped to conclusions but so had Lexa if she ever really thought Clarke was going to leave with the other girl. Still she couldn't stop smiling and touching her lips. The kiss was incredible and the heat coming off both of them couldn't be forgotten. Clarke was still shocked in her own mind on how confident she got by the end of the night it had to be the liquid courage because she usually never approaches women like that. Or maybe it was the simple fact that she wanted Lexa to herself and she wanted her in so many different ways.

"Stop thinking so damn much." Clarke jumped forgetting Raven was suppose to be passed out in the bed beside her.

"Go back to sleep grumpy ass" Clarke nudged her.

"That's impossible when you are over there huffing and sighing thinking about your night out with the commander, which by the way you two are fucking crazy. It was like a dog fight watching you two piss on each other for territory." Raven said with her face still in the pillow.

"Ohhhh thanks Raven great analogy on what you seen last night yet you were the one coming home soaked in alcohol." Clarke laughed knowing there was a great story behind that.

"Ughhhh please do not remind me." Raven grabbed the pillow throwing it over her head.

"So spit it out how did the drink end up on you?" Clarke leaned to the side watching Raven hide under the pillow.

"Let just say Octavia can be a very jealous person as well, but Clllarrkkkeee I am so damn confused with that woman. She is EVIL!" Raven whined.

"Hahahaha so Octavia was the corporate! What the hell did you do?" Clarke couldn't help but love the fact that her two friends were seriously flirting with there feelings.

"Wellll…..see I kind of sort of started dancing with Octavia, maybe catching her off guard but let me tell you she enjoyed every touch." Raven smiled thinking about it.

"Wait you got hands on with my best friend?" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hey asshole I am your best friend too." Raven flipped off Clarke.

"Not the point… so how did you two dancing turn into you getting hit with a drink." Clarke was just waiting for it. She knew how Raven was and how easily it was for her to attract women.

"Yeah see we were dancing and Octavia turned to talk to me, I swear she was going to tell me she wanted me but that could have just been the alcohol talking and then BAM that girl from earlier who was trying to dance with us, well she squeezed in between and laid a hard kiss on me right in front of Octavia." Raven quietly smacked herself for letting that happen.

"So you got a drink tossed on you for that usually I would like to think the girl would be the one walking away bruised and battered from O?" Clarke questioned the story knowing there was something more too it.

"Yeah well I kind of kissed the girl back." Raven slammed her head into the pillow.

"You asshole! You seriously kissed someone dead in front of Octavia who you just got done being touchy feely with. Living up to that player reputation I guess Raven." Clarke rolled off the bed a little disappointed.

"I know I'm stupid Clarke, but it's not like Octavia really likes me. She was drunk and we both know she loves the attention." Raven tried to plead her case.

"Maybe you should think twice about what Octavia might feel Raven." Clarke said giving her friend a stern look wondering if she was really that oblivious.

"What does that mean?" Raven sat up on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should probably too since you still reek of alcohol." Clarke turned heading for the shower hoping she didn't give too much away before Octavia killed her.

* * *

Lexa was laying on her bed she had already woken up and taken the ibuprofen that Gustus had left out so her head wasn't as raging and she figured it would be. All she could do was sit and think of Clarke. They needed to talk because maybe Clarke didn't remember but Lexa did remember Clarke using the girlfriend work last night. They have never actually had a date or anything like a date it has always been just sarcastic flirting but maybe it was time to actually sit down and get to know each other. To try and be like normal people and go to dinner and a movie. It didn't seem right but she still wanted at least some alone time with the girl to just talk and maybe know a little more about each other. Lexa knew both of them were far from normal and there date would still be a back and forth who could hold the upper hand longer.

"She kissed me" Lexa said out loud touching her lips. She remember how much a of a bitch she was. She pretty much let Clarke have her way with her but damn was she hot when she was demanding. How could you say no to someone like that. I just hope she doesn't regret it.

_Buzzzz…. Buzzzzz…._

**Clarke:** Good morning =)

Lexa's heart jumped seeing the girls name on her phone already. It was early and Clarke usually never text her first. There was a smiley face so hopefully that meant she wasn't mad.

 **Lexa:** Good morning. How are you feeling today.

 **Clarke:** I'm good, no headache. Thank god, but more importantly my feeling is I would like to kiss you again. ;)

Clarke was hoping she wasn't coming on too strong, but after last night she had wanted to kiss Lexa so bad. Like go to sleep kissing her and waking up kissing her. Something about the confidence that came out of her with Lexa was thrilling. Clarke was also pretty much hiding in her bathroom because she could hear a slight commotion going on in her living room and she couldn't tell if it was Raven talking to herself on the phone or if someone else was in her house.

Lexa couldn't help but smile. Clarke wanted to kiss her again and it's all that she had been thinking about as well.

 **Lexa:** Is that all you want me for is to kiss me and leave me?

 **Clarke:** Never but maybe for your whole body in general. I got a pretty good idea on what lies under your clothes.

Clarke laughed because she did have a small idea. She had felt Lexa up and down pretty much last night and she knew the girl was toned. She had to work out more the Clarke did.

 **Lexa:** Right I forgot you got the chance to feel me up, but I never got to return the favor.

Lexa was excited that so far Clarke didn't seem like she regretted last night. They still needed talk about the girlfriend word and she knew a conversation on jealousy was going to have to happen as well but those could come later.

 **Clarke:** Mmmm you might not ever get that lucky. I usually get my way.

Clarke laughed at the fact she was always getting the upper hand on Lexa but she knew what payback felt like from the girl and she sort of kind of wanted it for once.

_BOOM_

"Clarke where the hell are you." Clarke heard Octavia come into her bedroom.

"Shit." Clarke said already knowing what this was going to be about.

"Right here O" Clarke stepped out of the bathroom trying to find some clothes

"What was she doing here in your apartment." Octavia stomped into the room.

"Who Raven?" Clarke grabbed a dark blue tank top with white lace around the strap section putting it on.

"Yes and that tank top is cute." Octavia slightly laughed knowing she was serious but could still talk fashion.

"She is still my friend O and your friend too. No matter what went on between you two last night. Maybe you should spit some words out to her because after the conversation I had with her this morning you've fucked her head royally." Clarke was a little pissed at both of them now that she had O in front of her as well.

"Clarrrkkeee you're suppose to defend me." Octavia whined just a bit knowing that Clarke was telling the truth as well.

"I am defending both of you and to each other if you really only knew O." Clarke held up Raven's alcohol soaked shirt from last night proving her point.

"Mmm she told you about that" Octavia was hoping to keep that out of every future conversation ever.

"How could she not tell me about that O she pretty much busted in on Lexa and I." Clarke let it slip and she was going to hate herself forever with this one.

"Ohhhh Lexa and I huh…. so what happened with you two. Did you finally get laid." Octavia cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"No buuuttt we let's just say we got jealous, danced, and fought just a little and then I may have kissed her." Clarke tried to not show the fact that she was blushing.

"Wait so you are saying my shy of a friend blondie kissed the commander first. Wow Clarke get your freak on." Octavia high five in the air being left hanging.

"What are you getting ready for btw." Octavia noticed Clarke was putting on black shorts to match with the blue and white laced tank top. She was also pinning her hair up and letting some hang down.

"Are you going to look cute for someone?" Octavia stood up to help Clarke put the last of the bobby pins in her hair.

"Mayybbeee. I was thinking of stopping by and seeing Lexa for just a simple hi. I know this may sound weird but I kind of miss her already." Clarke turned checking herself out in the mirror.

"Nahh it's not weird I totally get why you want to hit that." Octavia laughed when Clarke tossed something at her head.

"Watch your mouth or maybe I'll get my dance on with your want to be girlfriend again. Btw you were totally a jealous rude crazy bitch last night." Clarke turned to glare at her best friend.

"I'm sorry it was the liquid courage and trying to not be rude to Lincoln and watching Raven get touched left and right by all these women my head was just spinning." Clarke watched Octavia walk in circles waving her hands around.

"You really need to figure out your romantic life O" Clarke laughed watching her. "I thought I had issues." Clarke mumbled under her breathe but realized she got heard when something came flying her way.

"Have fun at your I miss you date Clarke. I need to go clear my head maybe workout or eat something." Octavia laughed at working out and eating food as she headed out of the apartment.

"Or maybe you should go talk to Raven." Clarke yelled before the door slammed.

* * *

This isn't a date or maybe it was or maybe it wasn't Clarke started to contemplate her plans. Maybe she should tell Lexa first. What if she is busy. Ohhh fuck it was is the worst that could happen. Grabbing her keys she was off to see the commander.

Lexa decided she needed a good run. It was gorgeous in the city and the parks were great even better. She figured sweating out the alcohol left in her system was the best idea and also killing her sexual frustration from last night. She was rounding the far corner of the park when she spotted a familiar blonde bobbing her head to music as she picked random flowers. It was Clarke and god was she adorable. Lexa swore every time she seen her she had to have looked like a 7 year old getting ready for birthday cake. She knew it was obvious in her eyes on how much she enjoyed being in her company. Jogging up behind her she watched her for a few minutes. She wondered where she was headed, she seemed a little dressed up or purposely looking cute for whatever reason. The dark blue tank top set off by the white had to make her eyes shine blue and of course who could miss Clarke's ass in a pair of shorts like that.

"BOO" Lexa stepped up behind Clarke tapping her sides at the same time.

Jumping at the fact that someone had just touched her Clarke spun around throwing a few of her flowers in her midst panic. Clarke had felt like someone was watching her but she never believed it to be Lexa. Especially not in the same park of all places to run into each other. Pulling out her headphones she already knew the smile was planted on her face.

"Hiiii I was just on my way to see you" Clarke let her words drift a little. "How… where… what are you doing here?" Clarke looked around a little confused because she was still pretty far from Voss Inc.

"I was out for a jog and just happened to spot you from the path so I decided to say hello." Lexa bent down and picked up one of the flowers Clarke dropped and handed it to her with a smile.

"You mean you were stalking me." Clarke gripped the flower like it was gold but covered with a smirk.

"Nope just flirting with ladies as I run and you just happened to be in my path." Lexa bit her lip taking in Clarke from the front now.

"Ohhh really now… just being a Voss eh? Clarke wanted to grab Lexa again and kiss her. Something about the girl talking of other women made Clarke want to prove she was the only one who got to her.

"Maybe or maybe I just happened to see one girl who caught my attention." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes go dark blue when she had mentioned being on the path for all the women. She couldn't tell if it was jealousy or desire but it made her want to poke at Clarke even more.

"Hmmm guess we're going to have to test that theory." Clarke hummed as she turned and starting walking down the path in the park. She felt Lexa take the same stride but a little bit behind her. She needed to prove a point because she knew she was a dead give away with the girl comment. Seeing a guy walking past them both Clarke laughed to herself for what she was going to do. She knew it was wrong but wanting to get a rise out of Lexa was worth it. Clarke faked a small trip right next to the guy. Immediately he stepped over putting his arms around her slightly catching her and asking her if she was okay.

Lexa was watching Clarke from behind or well she might have been more focused on Clarke's thighs and ass when she seen her trip. It looked fake but she couldn't tell but watching the guy on the opposite side of the path step over and help her had Lexa picking up her pace to catch them. She didn't like seeing a guy with his arms wrapped around her and she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm sorry babe I got caught up back there are you okay." Lexa side stepped the guy grabbing Clarke by the waist.

"I… I… Yeah I am okay" Clarke stuttered hearing what Lexa had just said. She also heard the guy laugh a little mentioning he was glad she was okay before he walked off.

"Are you really okay or was that just to prove a point." Lexa stood in front of her waiting for an answer.

"You just called me babe." Clarke spit out with a smile on her face.

"Like you calling me your girlfriend last night?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke waiting to see if she remembered the moment.

"What I did no such thing," Clarke glared at Lexa now trying to remember the night before and if she had actually spit those words out.

"Mmmhmm if I remember right you said you wanted her to get her hands off your fucking girlfriend." Lexa laughed pulling the whole air quotes at Clarke.

"Pshhh I so did not." Clarke was starting to remember a little bit more remember the whole lap dance situation with that ugly but hot girl and the girlfriend term.

"Ohhhh yes yes you did Clarke." Lexa stepped back up into Clarke's face putting her hand under her jaw tipping her face towards her so their faces were just inches apart from each other.

"It's okay Clarke it was kind of hot." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes almost shut like she was waiting for Lexa to kiss her so she stepped back breaking the contact.

Clarke knew she was busted. She just fell apart with one touch, and she could see the confidence pouring off Lexa at the moment. There little back and forth game is what pretty much had caused the build up to there very short lived make out session. Now with Lexa walking backwards looking at her she finally took in exactly what Lexa was wearing. She had on very short running shorts being able to see all the way up her toned thighs. Her sports bra was a mixed tone but it brought out how gorgeous the girls skin tone was. Clarke bit her lip seeing Lexa's abs she remembered sliding her hand down them last night but she didn't know exactly how fit Lexa was till right this second.

"Enjoying the view." Lexa stopped walking letting Clarke almost run right into her as she was totally checking her out. She knew now exactly what desire looked like coming from the blonde because it was written all over her face at the moment.

Clarke watched Lexa stop and smirk at her so she kept walking to push them right up against each other before she spoke.

"Yes I am enjoying the view." Clarke smiled letting her fingers touch Lexa's abs sliding them down to the rim of her shorts before grabbing her hip digging in her thumb a little. She felt Lexa flinch at the touch and her eyes go dark green.

"You are flirting with danger Clarke." Lexa heard her voice come out low as she tipped her head down to stare at the blonde.

"I think you like it." Clarke tipped her head to the side trying to challenge Lexa. She wanted to see if she would take the risk and kiss her first this time.

Lexa looked at Clarke's lips. She wanted to taste them without alcohol in her system this time. She wanted to feel the blonde's mouth against hers, feel the heat between them both. She remembered the night before when it felt as if they were both on fire. Lexa couldn't stop herself she leaned down and let her lips slightly brush Clarke's. It was soft and quick before she pulled back a little waiting to see what Clarke's response was. She seen the girls eyes were still closed so she leaned in again letting her lips linger a little longer on Clarke's. Pulling back again she could taste her already, it was intoxicating.

Clarke was dying on the inside she was trying her hardest not to seem desperate but with Lexa kissing her so soft and slow it was almost like she was barely getting a taste of her lips. She wanted to wrap her hand around her neck and pull her in hard. She wanted to hear Lexa moan a little like she did last night. She knew they were in a public park but Clarke could feel her hands itching to touch more of Lexa rather than one hand on her hip in which she was gripping way harder now.

"Lexa" Clarke said as there lips parted momentarily

"Hmmmm" is all Lexa could get out.

"Fucking kiss me already." Clarke knew it was 100% desperate that time.

Lexa smiled hearing Clarke's words. She heard the tone come out of the blonde it was frustration and the feeling of Clarke's thumb circling her hip and squeezing tight every time there lips touched was driving her crazy. Lexa leaned in again pushing her lips harder on Clarke's this time, grabbing her by the waist to pull her flush against her body she heard Clarke moan a little finally feeling the friction between the two. She felt Clarke tip her head slightly up begging for Lexa to deepen the kiss. She felt Clarke swipe her tongue out hoping Lexa would give in and Lexa smiled into the kiss pulling back breaking there contact.

"Lexxxaaaaa…" Clarke groaned.

Leaning down quickly to bite Clarke's lip she laughed as she felt the girl reach out to pull her back.

"You are such a fucking tease." Clarke spoke lowly just in case anyone was around them. She had spaced again on exactly where they were.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Clarke." Lexa made sure to act as innocent as she could not being able to hide her smile.

Clarke was laughing at herself because she knew she was throwing a little bit of a temper tantrum in the middle of the park but god was Lexa a good kisser. She reached forward grabbing Lexa by the top hem of her shorts making sure Lexa felt her her fingers perfectly before pulling her forward. She smiled dangerously and brushed her lips across Lexa's one more time hoping to leave the girl dying for more like she was. Pulling away she leaned over to whisper in Lexa's ear.

"Dinner at my place tonight. I'll text you my address." Clarke let go of the brunette letting her shorts snap a little as she started walking backwards giving Lexa a small wave. She could see the girl was still stuck in place at the contact. She guessed running her fingers across Lexa's lower stomach worked after all.

"Now who is the damn tease." Lexa finally yelled back watching Clarke wave at her.

"See you later commander." Clarke smiled smugly knowing she had gotten her way again, and she couldn't wait to see her Lexa later on tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Clarke was pacing her house trying to figure out why the hell she invited Lexa over. She was known for her cooking thanks to her dad. He taught her pretty much everything he knew since her mother was always at the hospital but living a college life she hadn't been putting it to use lately. She kind of wanted it to just be casual and fun so they could get to know each other better. This was going to be the first time just the two of them hung out alone in a place that wasn't a bar or a school or a random park. She needed some help so she put her phone to use.

 **Clarke:** What do I cook for Lexa and I tonight?

 **Octavia:** OMG you have a date with the sexy commander?

 **Clarke:** Yeah sort of I invited her over this afternoon when we ran into each other at the park.

 **Clarke:** O please though help me what do I cook?

 **Octavia:** Ummm beer.

 **Clarke:** Not drink, COOK Octavia.

 **Octavia:** Ohhh I don't know I eat anything princess you know this.

 **Clarke:** Are you drunk, cause you are seriously not helping me.

 **Octavia:** I might have had some wine…..

 **Clarke:** Thanks a lot O, I am going to ask Raven.

 **Octavia:** Raven Raven Raven… mehhhh

Clarke read the last message geez those two need to figure their shit out. She was going crazy being in the middle of the two. Thinking about it now once they both had left her apartment today she hadn't heard from either of them all day. Who knows obviously something happened by Octavia response but that was not her worry right now she needed to know what to cook.

 **Clarke:** Raven please help me, Octavia is being a dumb brunette.

 **Raven:** Pshhh please let's not talk about Octavia, but what is it you need.

Geez seriously Clarke thought if it's not one of them now it's both of them. She might just have to call and intervention with her friends if they don't figure it out soon.

 **Clarke:** I invited Lexa over tonight for dinner but I don't know what to cook.

 **Raven:** Ohhayyyy getting laid tonight are we!

 **Clarke:** OMG Raven please I can't take this from you and O at the same time I really need help.

 **Raven:** Okay okay make pizza.

 **Clarke:** No Raven I don't want to order out.

 **Raven:** Not order pizza, make it like buy the stuff and make your own little pizza's. Just make sure if you take my idea to mention my name and follow up with an amazing dessert. You're welcome!

Clarke thought about it for a second. It was kind of brilliant because then she didn't have to worry about making something Lexa didn't like. She could choose her own toppings and pizza didn't take long once it was in the oven so it would give them time to enjoy each others company. As for dessert she could easily whip something up.

 **Clarke:** Raven I love you!

 **Raven:** You and so many other women.

Clarke laughed reading her last text from Raven the girl was just full of confidence treading closely to cocky on occasion.

Okay so pizza making it is. Clarke made a quick list of every topping she could think of before heading to the store, she also made note of picking up a bunch of fruit but she could finally put use to her little fondue machine she had. Sounds cliche but who doesn't like to dip stuff in chocolate, white chocolate, caramel and maybe even whipped cream. She also made a note not to make it come off to sexual like she was trying to get laid even though she kind of was.

* * *

Lexa was ready to text Clarke and call it off she was that nervous. She knew Clarke asking her meant something. It meant she was willing to sit down just one and one with her and just talk. It meant she wanted more then just this random flirting they had. It meant time to follow through with her words and prove to Clarke she was serious about this, whatever it may be between them.

"I don't know if I can do this." Lexa stood in the mirror looking at her outfit for about the 10th time.

"Don't know if you can do what?" Lexa jumped hearing someone behind her turning to see Costia standing in her doorway.

"You scared the shit out of me Cos." Lexa laughed.

"What do you think?" Lexa motioned up and down her body and did a full spin.

Costia stopped and looked at her friend. She looked casual but a sexy casual. She was wearing black cargo shorts a white tank top and a green button up over the top of it. Her hair was braided back on the top letting the rest hang down her back.

"So who are you getting dressed up for and what can't you do?" Costia asked before giving her opinion.

"Clarke invited me over for dinner. I'm sooo damn nervous. I almost want to cancel." Lexa spoke with her back to Costia again because she was turning in circles in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous Lex." Costia spoke knowing it was 100% the truth and she would give anything to be in Clarke's position.

"Are you sure, this looks good enough." Lexa turned one more time looking at her watching knowing she had to leave soon.

"Yes you look great." Costia couldn't help but laugh at the fact that for once Lexa looked uncomfortable She had never seen her panic at all.

"Thank you thank you!" Lexa hugged her. "Wait what are you here for?" Lexa stopped realizing how much of a bad friend she was being.

"Ohhh nothing just stopping by." Costia waved it off even though she had stopped by for something important.

"Okay I have to go but I promise will catch up soon." Lexa turned on her foot out the door shaking her hands hoping to push out some of her nerves when she was jumped again.

"Please make sure to keep me in touch so I know where and when I need to pick you up if that is the case." Gustus popped up out of no where.

"Yes sir" Lexa laughed knowing he hated that but he has more of a father to her then her own dad so she knew he was just asking out of respect rather than demanding.

"Good luck." She heard him whisper before he once again disappeared as he usually does.

Lexa decided it would be smart to text Clarke and let her know she was on her way.

 **Lexa:** Hi Clarke, I hope we are still on for dinner tonight. I am on my way it will take me about 15 minutes to get to your place if I don't get lost. Is there anything I need to bring?

Lexa sat in her car for a few minutes waiting for Clarke to respond and thankfully Clarke did so in a timely fashion.

 **Clarke:** Nope just bring yourself and were ready to go. =)

Lexa smiled pulling her car out of the garage. She knew she was ready for this. It was about time they just had some one on one time

* * *

Clarke had gotten Lexa's text and knew she only had another 5 minutes to set out all the toppings into the tray she bought with about a million little squares on it. What is was originally used for she had no idea but it was perfect. She had pepperoni, sausage, olives, pineapple, peppers, onions, cheese and a couple odd end things that she would never eat but maybe Lexa would. She also picked up red and white sauce and personal sized pizza crust. She was sure she had it all down along with her own glass of wine and she stocked her fridge with a couple of different kinds of beers.

"Okay okay were good." Clarke spoke out loud looking around her apartment making sure she had everything cleaned up and the place smelt amazing. She even straighten her bedroom not about getting laid but more about if Lexa did just stay the night platonically she didn't want to force the girl to sleep on the couch or walk into a destroyed bedroom. She jumped hearing a knock at the door. Ohhh my god here we go Clarke though opening up the door and seeing Lexa standing on the other side of the door with a single rose in her hand. Once again it was a blue and white one that matched her eyes.

"Hi Lexa" Clarke smiled opening the door the rest of the way waving her in.

"Hello Clarke, this is for you." Lexa held out a rose to Clarke watching the blonde blush, Lexa stiffened a little when Clarke leaned in but turned her head to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Clarke walked into her apartment putting the rose into a single glass of water. She turned and seen Lexa was still standing next to the door.

"You can come in and make yourself comfortable Lexa. You know kick off your shoes take off your jacket kind of night." Clarke laughed a little watching how stiff the girl looked.

Lexa was stuck still looking at Clarke she had her hair down messy, almost like she just let it air dry stepping out of the shower. She was wearing simple leggings with a loose white t shirt. She was starting to feel a little over dressed but then again this was Lexa's casual for the most part because she was so use to having to show up to something business related.

"Lexa would you like a beer?" She finally snapped out of it hearing Clarke talk again.

"What?" Lexa asked slipping off her shoes and jacket walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like a beer?" Clarke asked again wondering where the brunette just went in her own mind.

"Ummm actually what is it your drinking?" Lexa grabbed Clarke's wine glass swirling it a little before smelling it and taking a drink.

"Great taste., where did you get it from?" Lexa asked looking back up at Clarke seeing her grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Lexa looked down at her shirt and then around her. "Did I do something wrong." Lexa stepped back a little.

"No no no it's okay come here." Clarke pulled her closer by the hip so she could grab her wine glass back.

"You just… never mind." Clarke laughed to herself thinking about how dorky she must be to think it was cute that Lexa took a drink out of her glass. It was just another way of knowing maybe she was becoming more comfortable around her.

"So would you like a glass of wine then?" Clarke glanced at Lexa.

"Yes please." Lexa looked around Clarke's apartment. It was organized in a messy kind of way. She could see several different styles to the blonde. Some obviously showed off her med student side with the books on the shelves but then you could see the artistic side of Clarke on her walls and in her decor.

"By the way I got this wine from Octavia who I believe got it from Lincoln." Clarke walked up next to Lexa who had been slowly making her way around her living room handing her the wine.

"Makes perfect sense then. Lincoln organizes the bar and menu together for our company. He would have the most excellent taste. The question to ask him is how much does it cost." Lexa smirked tipping the glass again watching Clarke think it over.

"I'm going to tell Octavia to stop taking wine from him." Clarke laughed thinking about how many bottles they had already consumed.

"So Clarke tell me about all of this." Lexa pointed to a few paintings and drawings on her wall.

"Ummm well…." Clarke didn't know how to spit it out that all of it was hers. She had a thing for sketching and painting new things for her walls as she changed her colors or moods in the apartment.

"Clarke…." Lexa cocked and eyebrow before glancing back to one of the paintings seeing the signature in the bottom corner to be the blondes just like the picture in the art studio. She lifted her fingers to it and felt the groves over her name.

"These are yours." Lexa asked stepping back looking over the painting again. "You are talented Clarke, like out of this world amazing." Lexa was in shock. She knew Octavia had mentioned she didn't know anything about Clarke and art and she had just been proved right.

Clarke didn't know what to say so she just took a seat leaning on her couch watching Lexa make her way around her apartment again sipping her glass of wine. She saw that with every sketch or painting the girl slid her fingers down Clarke's signature in the corner. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant but for some reason it made Clarke's heart skip a beat.

"Have you ever got any of these in a gallery?" Lexa spoke with her back to Clarke still admiring her work.

"I've been trying. I just recently switched my major so I am not use to showing off my work to others and my mother isn't very approving yet. If you remember right it's another reason I was at the community art show. I was hoping to get some of my work on the walls in there just to get my name in the world." Clarke now realized Lexa had turned to face her as she was talking.

"I know several people who would buy your work off these walls right now." Lexa gauged her reaction. "I can tell that you would never allow me to push your name out there personally but if you wouldn't mind I would love if you paint something for Voss and maybe it was be of some help." Lexa wouldn't mind owning a Griffin first edition already knowing that Clarke was going to make a name for herself by just looking at her walls.

"I would love too. You would obviously have to give me some sort of idea on what you would like." Clarke as a little thrown back at how interested Lexa actually was in art.

"You have a mind of your own Clarke, just paint whatever comes to you." Lexa gestured to the wall as to prove a point before coming to take a seat next to Clarke.

Clarke stared at Lexa smiling. She was consumed by the girl. She knew that they had chemistry and that they were both funny and sarcastic but finally sitting down and just enjoying the company Clarke's mind wandered to how much more she could have with the brunette.

"You are staring Clarke." Lexa laughed watching the girls gaze drift over her.

"Sorry I just got caught up." Clarke blushed.

"What were you thinking?" Lexa asked with curious eyes.

"I was thinking…. of you." Clarke admitted before she even realized what she said.

"What about me?" Lexa asked this time it was her smiling at the blondes admission.

"Just that I never expected this. I never thought I would have you on my couch drinking a glass of wine with me on a date. I am just happy." Clarke realized she had been babbling and that Lexa hadn't said a word.

"What?" Clarke asked hoping she hadn't overstepped.

"So this is a date?" Lexa smiled big watching Clarke's expression turn to shock.

"Well… I…. I guess I assumed too quickly." Clarke felt stupid pushing herself up off the couch trying to find an exit.

"Clarke…." Lexa stood at the same time grabbing the blondes arm keeping them close together. "I wouldn't want it to be anything other than a date." Lexa smiled leaning in and brushing her lips across Clarke's for a simple kiss.

Clarke felt herself blush hearing Lexa's words and then the touch of there lips sent shock waves through her body. She wasn't use to feeling so much with such little contact but it left her begging for more.

"Friends don't kiss friends right?" Clarke whispered licking her lips to taste Lexa one more time. She couldn't help but crack the joke knowing both of them would laugh.

"Right." Lexa smiled as she leaned in an kissed Clarke again. This time with more force, she put every ounce of energy and passion into the kiss hoping it would take any doubt away that Clarke might be feeling.

"Mmmm….." is all Clarke could manage when Lexa broke the kiss. She felt her body sparking it was like every nerve she had was on overload. She hadn't even noticed that her arms had wrapped around Lexa and some how she was still managing to still hold her wine glass. Leaning forward quickly Clarke bit Lexa's bottom lip watching the girls eyes go darker, she couldn't help but love the look of desire on the girl's face.

"Come on let's eat." Clarke stepped back a little knowing if they both didn't back off they were going to skip dinner and end up somewhere in her apartment lacking clothing.

Following Clarke into the kitchen she had no idea what she was going to be eating. Still sipping her wine she watched Clarke move back and forth taking things out of the refrigerator. She couldn't help but admire the view with Clarke constantly bending over she wasn't even paying attention to what was being sat in front of her.

'Okay you ready?" Clarke spoke seeing the smug grin on Lexa's face she had a feeling the girl didn't hear a word she had just said.

"Would you like to share the reason you are smiling so cheezy?" Clarke watched Lexa cough on her wine a little realizing she wasn't be so discreet about it.

"Sorry I was just admiring…" Lexa was cut off when she heard Clarke laughing.

"Admiring what Lexa…. my ass?" Clarke loved watching Lexa blush it wasn't very often when it happened but it was priceless when it did,

"I'll make sure to thank the elliptical at the gym the next time I am there." Clarke smiled pouring herself a little more wine letting Lexa off the hook.

Lexa was enjoying the fact that Clarke wasn't so uptight. She knew some might actually take offense to what had just happened rather the it being a compliment. Lexa usually was a little smoother about it though.

"So what is all of this? Lexa looked in front of her to see a tray full of onions, olives, peppers, some red and white sauces and then she spotted the little personal sized pizza crust.

"We're making pizza?" Lexa kind of perked up at the thought. She had always had a thing for pizza but in her family pizza was nothing something you order or could ever find on a menu.

"Yup we are going to make our own little pizza's. It should be fun as long as you don't steal everything I like." Clarke started taking out the crust from the bag placing one in front of Lexa as she kept one.

"So Lexa tell me something about yourself? Clarke broke the silence watching Lexa look around at the pizza stuff on the counter she hadn't really moved yet.

"What would you like to know?" Lexa was a little confused she just watched what Clarke did first trying to act like she knew what she was doing.

"What are you in school for? I never seen you on campus with actually any information?" Clarke slowed her pace in creating her own little pizza letting Lexa copy most of what she was doing since it seemed like it was all new to her.

"I go to a private law school. My father put me in the second I got out of high school which is one of the main reasons I am living in the city now, but the reason you have seen me on campus a few times is one because of you and two I have been looking into architecture classes." Lexa glanced up to see Clarke blush at her statement.

"Interesting so do you not want to practice law?" Clarke kept the conversation going. She liked watching Lexa mimic her every move so she couldn't help by try something new so she took two pieces of pepperoni and flipped them in the air letting them randomly land on her pizza. She watched as Lexa picked up the pepperoni to do the same thing before she realized what had just happened.

"Heyyy…." Lexa laughed looking up at Clarke. "You did that on purpose." she tossed a olive at Clarke knowing she was busted.

"You've never made your own pizza before?" Clarke lifted her eyebrow waiting on a response.

"Nope being a Voss means we are entitled to a menu to choose from and nothing more than that." Lexa was hoping that didn't come off snobby.

"Hmmm okay so law school or no law school?" Clarke went back to the first question.

"I love being in law school and I love my family and the company. I mean look at the lifestyle I could live. I like the advantages at times but I also like to just feel normal and sometimes walking outside or having a girlfriend or even just friends there is publicity that comes with the name. I hate it but my father loves it. Anything to get Voss the upper hand. I personally just like being hands on. I like being able to build things and help people with the money I have. It's why you see me in the bar so much" Lexa laughed a little thinking of what her father's tone would be to her statement.

"What about you big med student." Lexa asked looking up at Clarke seeing the shock in her eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Clarke asked.

"Octavia and I have my ways." Lexa winked at her.

"Ughhh I don't know my mother's passion is running a hospital and it's exactly what she does. I love it and I love being able to help people but growing up with my father he showed me my passion was art. I learned to speak from my heart and feel from my heart rather than feeling set in stone I guess, if that makes sense." Clarke shrugged her shoulders not sure how to explain that she her dad had passed away and it had a lot to do with her changes the past few years.

"Do you ever plan on going back or minoring in med?" Lexa was curious.

"Welllll see there is one problem. Right now my mother is paying for my schooling and we haven't come to an agreement on me switching majors and how exactly the money thing is going to work out but for now I am going to stick to what my heart wants." Clarke was happy the flow of conversation seemed light and easy for them.

"Okay my pizza is done." Clarke looked over at Lexa's pizza seeing she created a face on it with her toppings.

"You're such a geek." Clarke laughed at her.

"What I like mine. It's appealing don't you think." Lexa held up the pizza next to her face.

"Suuureee Lexa. Here put your pizza face on the pan it shouldn't take long to bake." Clarke placed both pizza's in the oven and set a timer so they didn't burn them.

Lexa took it to herself to pour another glass of wine looking around the other side of the apartment this time. The kitchen seems nice it was a bigger apartment than she expected. Spotting an old record player she hopped off the bar stool and started running her fingers across Clarke's collection of vinyls.

"Do you listen or just collect." Lexa asked with her back to Clarke.

"You have a knack for details." Clarke walked up behind Lexa leaning in just a little so the girl knew she was behind her.

"Both" Clarke spoke watching Lexa slide her fingers over the records seeing her pause on certain ones.

"This is by far the best one you have." Lexa pulled out an old vinyl spinning it away from Clarke so she couldn't see it.

"May I" Lexa asked not wanting to touch something that wasn't hers.

"Be my guest." Clarke hopped up on the counter watching Lexa expertly manage the machine.

"I'm assuming you are a fan." Clarke asked.

"Yes I have a whole room full of these. I even have some rare ones that it took me a long time to track down. Music sounds so much better with one of these. It's the real vibe you can get off them." Lexa placed the needle down hearing "My Girl" by The Temptations start to play though the speaker.

"Really this is your favorite album." Clarke laughed a little even though she loved the song.

"Please tell me you don't have a thing against Motown." Lexa stopped tapped her foot.

"Never I love the song I just never pegged you to listen to this." Clarke lifted her hands up.

"Dance with me." Lexa held her hand out smiling at Clarke.

"Right here in the middle of the kitchen." Clarke shook her head no.

"Please just one dance." Lexa stepped forward taking Clarke's wine glass from her hand sitting it down on the counter pulling her off the counter and into her arms.

"I can't believe you." Clarke had a smile plastered on her face and she felt Lexa's arms wrap around her and they slowly started to sway to the music together. She could hear Lexa singing the lyrics to the song quietly. She could also feel exactly how close Lexa's mouth was to her neck and the feeling of her breath against her. She squeezed her hands a little tighter around the brunette trying to keep control on the situation.

"Are you okay." Lexa pulled back asking because she felt Clarke tense just a little under her touch.

"Yes yes I am actually amazing." Clarke smiled looking directly into Lexa's eyes pulling her close again.

"Myyy Girl." Lexa sang to her watching Clarke bite her lip. She wanted to kiss her but she wasn't sure if it was a smart move just yet.

"Myyy Girl" Clarke sang it back seeing Lexa's eyes go deep green she couldn't stop herself she leaned in brushing her lips against Lexa's quickly. Feeling the brunette pull her body tighter she felt Lexa pull back and turn her face to kiss Clarke on the cheek and then slowly down her jaw making her way to her neck.

"Myyy girl" Clarke shivered as she felt Lexa whisper it in her ear as she continued down her neck stopping and biting lightly on her sensitive area causing Clarke to let out a small moan. Clarke tried to pull her hands down but she was stuck with the way Lexa had them pulled together.

"Lexa.." Clarke barely got it out.

"Hmmm.." Lexa hummed against Clarke's skin savoring every taste of the blonde. What ever she was wearing smelled so good Lexa was caught up in all the emotions as she felt them bump the back of the couch she felt Clarke grip tighter as she started to fall.

Lexa pulled back feeling Clarke slip and then she was gone laying over the side of the couch with Lexa still on the opposite side.

"Oops." Is all Lexa said as she started to laugh.

"Really" Clarke was laughing holding her hand up for Lexa to pull her back up off the couch.

"Way to ruin the moment Lexa." Clarke jumped back on the right side with a little help from Lexa. She couldn't help but smile as she adjusted her clothing hoping her heart rate would calm down with the lack of contact till she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her from behind this time.

"I would never ruin a moment." Lexa could see Clarke blushing trying to calm down so she grabbed her again because she would be lying to herself if she said wasn't missing the taste of the blonde already.

Clarke felt Lexa's hands roaming over her body she felt like she was on fire. She turned her head letting their lips touch again. This time it was with more passion. They both were still holding back but the more they got a taste of each other the control was cracking quickly. Clarke tried to deepen the kiss groaning when Lexa denied her. She pulled back quickly moving in to Lexa's neck biting down hard hearing Lexa moan lightly she started working her way up Lexa's neck.

_BEEP_

They both jumped and Clarke stopped kissing the brunette's neck she leaned up and whispered to Lexa instead.

"Saved by the bell." Clarke laughed pushing off the brunette hearing her groan a little.

"Let's eat." Lexa wanted to crack a joke as she watched Clarke recover like ten times quicker than her from kissing, but then again she remember how Clarke was with her coffee so she was sure she was the same about her food.

"Yes let's eat I am starving." Lexa helped dish off both pizza onto the plates Clarke sat down.

Headed to the couch Clarke lifted the bottle of wine and brought it with them. She knew she had been smiling like a geek the whole time but she was loving the night they were both having and how normal it felt between them.

"What do you want to watch." Clarke asked grabbing the remote. She noticed Lexa had curled up into one side of the couch probably trying to give her some space so she plopped down directly next to her noticing they were now only using half the couch.

"Anything you want or how about a documentary." Lexa asked watching Clarke smile again at her.

"What now?" Lexa asked knowing she had done something.

"I just never realized how nerdy you are." Clarke bumped shoulders with her. "It's okay I prefer to watch them too and you should hear how much Raven and Octavia hate me for it." Clarke settled in next to the girl putting on The Impostor.

They settled into a comfortable silence with both of them eating their pizza and slowly finishing off the wine. Clarke forced herself into Lexa's lap wrapping her arms around her as the next documentary was set to play she felt herself slowly falling asleep she pulled back looking at Lexa.

"We forgot dessert." Clarke said with a sleep voice attempting to push herself up.

"It's okay there will be a next time." Lexa kissed her on her forehead but cursed herself when she felt Clarke's hands slide under her shirt to wrap around her waist.

"A second date eh." Clarke laughed a little letting her fingers play across the brunettes hip. She knew it was probably torturing her but she liked feeling Lexa's skin

"Lexa…" Clarke felt her eyes starting to close. She was so warm and comfortable feeling Lexa's arms wrapped around her.

"Mmhmm Clarke." Lexa knew she was falling asleep she could feel her grip become loose and her weight a little heavier. It made her sign on how happy she was at the moment.

"What are we?" Clarke asked pretty much asleep.

Lexa didn't know how to answer. She wasn't even sure if she should answer. She felt the blonde fully go slack she knew she was asleep and her breathing had evened out.

"Mine" Lexa whispered. "I want you to be mine." She kissed Clarke on the top of her head knowing she didn't hear her answer. Lexa contemplated moving so that Clarke could have the full couch to herself but she realized there was no way she could untangled herself from Clarke without waking her. So she let herself sink down into the blonde and enjoy the moment of finally being able to be close to someone again closing her eyes she lost her battle with sleep.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading my own story as I go lol it's been forever though. Enjoy.

 

Clarke opened her eyes completely confused. She could tell that it was early morning and her tv screen was asking if she was still watching netflix. Adjusting a little feeling like her neck had been snapped she felt hands slide up her back, she froze. She fell asleep on Lexa. She slowly looked up seeing the girl passed out with her head leaning against the couch. She felt there legs tangled together and noticed one of her hands was tucked up under Lexa's shirt against her stomach. She cursed herself for falling asleep and for cuddling the shit out of Lexa. She didn't want to wake her up because it was still early and because she realized how comfortable Lexa was to sleep on so she just stared up at her a little. It was the first time she had been so close seeing every feature on Lexa's face. How she had long eyelashes and her jaw was still perfection. She felt herself smile she could sit like this forever. She jumped just a little feeling Lexa's hands slide up and down her back again resting on her hips. It made her shiver. She now took advantage of knowing she was on top of Lexa. It was a compromising position because she had wanted to be just like this with her before. She took her hand drawing a line down Lexa's jaw letting it drift down her neck. She wanted to follow the same pattern with her lips. She felt the girl shift beneath her under her touch she could feel her grip tighten and her legs stretch. Clarke smiled hearing Lexa let out a small groan. She knew if they had been laying like this the whole night she had to be uncomfortable.

"You're staring." Clarke jumped even higher hearing Lexa talk. It was low and husky and she couldn't help but think it was sexy.

"Your eyes are not even open how could you tell." Clarke was curious.

"I have super powers." Lexa smiled opening her eyes a little to see the blonde laying on top of her just inches from her face smiling.

"Good morning." Clarke let her finger slide down Lexa's jaw again she was tempted to kiss her good morning but after last night she wasn't sure where they stood still.

"What are you thinking." Lexa watched her expressions change.

"Nothing…" Clarke bit her lip debating on what to say.

"Tell me…" Lexa let her head lay back down. She hadn't slept right away and waking up to Clarke moving on top of her was like the worst torture she has ever put herself through.

"What do you think about last night?" Clarke spit out not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Last night was amazing. Best first date I've had in awhile." Lexa smile thinking back to everything they had done.

"You are a tease though." Lexa added to it seeing Clarke blush.

"What how so?" Clarke nudged against her a little.

"Just like that." Lexa laughed feeling the weight of the girl against her body and Clarke's knee push a little higher for like the 20th time that night.

"What I didn't do anything." Clarke was still oblivious.

"This…" Lexa squeezed her thighs together feeling Clarke shift her knee with the movement and watched the shock hit Clarke dead on.

"Ohhh..ummm…I'm not sorry." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa's frustration so she pushed herself up and off of the brunette.

"Nooo not yet." Lexa pulled Clarke back down on her even being frustrated she didn't want to break the contact.

"Lexa I don't want to keep…" Clarke was hushed with a finger against her lips.

"Shhh I'm cold and you're warm." Lexa smiled knowing it was the worst excuse ever to not let the girl move.

Clarke propped herself up on each side of Lexa looking at the girl's face again. She bit her lip wondering if she should ask what had been on her mind a few times now.

"You're staring again." Lexa laughed hearing Clarke huff knowing she got caught.

"Would you let me sketch you?" Clarke let her fingers run over Lexa's face again tracing her lips this time.

"You want to sketch me.." Lexa said trying not to hold her breathe feeling Clarke's hands wander.

"Yes you have the best jaw line I have ever seen." Clarke laughed grabbing Lexa's face tipping it from side to side.

"That's so romantic. So do you just want my face or my body too?" Lexa waited for the response feeling Clarke's hands continue to explore her body.

"Umm I could handle both." Clarke was being serious as she studied Lexa. She could feel the girls muscles twitch as she drew patterns down her neck over her shoulders to the center of her chest till she couldn't go any farther.

"Naked?" Lexa lifted an eyebrow opening her eyes to see Clarke.

"What… no….jerk." Clarke slapped the brunette under her.

Lexa realized then just how much she loved seeing Clarke smile. It was natural and beautiful. She could feel her heart race a little as she scanned over her face. She remembered what her answer was last night to Clarke's question. She wanted the blonde to be hers and only hers. It made her wonder if Clarke even remembered the question.

"Now you're staring." Clarke cocked her eyebrow at Lexa trying to figure out where she just went. It was obvious she was thinking as she watched her scan her face with an expression Clarke hadn't seen before.

"Sorry I can't help myself when I have a gorgeous woman laying on top of me." Lexa smiled pulling on Clarke's hips to push them together.

"Mmm now who is the tease." Clarke's breath hitched a little feeling the friction between their bodies.

"Can I ask you a question." Lexa let her tone fall flat hoping she didn't get this wrong.

"Sure what is it?" Clarke tipped her head waiting for the question. She had only seen Lexa get serious a few times so this was important obviously.

"Do you remember asking me a question last night?" Lexa did hold her breath this time.

Clarke stopped knowing exactly what Lexa was talking about. She had asked her what they were but Lexa hadn't answered.

"Yes I do remember." Clarke got serious as well.

"And…." Lexa kept it short.

"You never replied." Clarke felt Lexa let out her breath like she was either happy or disappointed.

Lexa closed her eyes feeling her heart sink. Clarke had passed out before she heard her response. She already knew that but she wasn't even sure what to say next so she just laid silently with her eyes closed.

"Hey…" She felt Clarke tap her nose.

"Hmmm." is all Lexa said.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked already knowing something was wrong. Lexa all of a sudden stiffened up like she was uncomfortable now with her laying on top of her.

"Nothing… just a little tired." Lexa rubbed her hands up Clarke's back hoping it would drop the subject.

"Lexa… did you answer my question." Clarke asked feeling like she missed something and she knew she was right when Lexa's hands stopped moving.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" Clarke was cursing herself for drinking so much wine, she remember most but the end of the night was kind of foggy.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I promise." Lexa leaned up kissing Clarke soft and slow trying to make her forget everything.

"Mmmm…" Clarke heard herself moan a little as she felt Lexa's lips move against hers before she broke the kiss .

"Stop distracting me Lexa." Clarke tried to say when she felt the brunette bite her lip. It sent chills down her body making push her knee up accidentally.

"Mmm Clarke…. you have to move your leg or I am not going to be able to control myself." Lexa tightened her hands on Clarke's hips trying to lift her.

Clarke took it as an advantage point since Lexa was avoiding her question.

"Answer my question Lexa…. did you answer me last night." Clarke pushed her knee higher.

"Ughhhh….. I can't" Lexa started to struggle feeling the friction between her thighs from Clarke.

"Lexa…" Clarke pushed again. Even though it was a serious topic she couldn't help but smile a little watching the brunette fight for control.

"I want you." Lexa spit out.

"Was that your answer…." Clarke stopped trying to figure out if it was the truth.

"No that wasn't my answer… it's my answer for right now." Lexa leaned forward trying to kiss Clarke.

"So you did answer?" Clarke pushed back even more.

"What...no...yes?" Lexa threw her head back. She had said she wanted Clarke to be hers last night but she didn't know how to say it again. She couldn't tell now if she was scared of rejection or what. Clarke never said she wanted more and even though she thought they were on the same page there was still a chance they weren't.

"Seriously right now." Clarke was a little pissed so she pushed up and off Lexa. It was a simple question why wouldn't she answer it.

"Clarke no…..ughhh" Lexa sat up watching her walk towards the kitchen. How the hell did she just make perfect go to fucked up in like 30 seconds. She got up and followed Clarke seeing as she was pulling out the stuff to make coffee.

"Clarke…" Lexa treaded slowly up behind the blonde. She didn't know what to expect now. She let her hands slid in between the girls arms wrapping her hands around Clarke stomach pulling her back into her she rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

"It's a simple question Lexa…" Clarke spoke feeling the warmth of the girl she was pretty much begging to give her something on how she feels.

"My life isn't simple Clarke." Lexa answered kissing her cheek she felt Clarke pull away again heading back towards the living room. She watched Clarke gather her things up and head to the door swinging it open.

"It's a yes or no question Lexa… don't make me stand here and make a fool of myself for wanting to know what we are. Wanting to know how you feel" Clarke could hear her voice crack. She didn't understand what just happened and she was was knocked backwards by someone come charging through her front door.

"Clarke Griffin what the hell is this?" Her mother waltzed right into her apartment uninvited and shoved a magazine in her face.

Clarke was in shock not only from Lexa being in her kitchen and her mother almost in the same room but from seeing her own face plastered on the front of a magazine kissing Lexa. With the headline reading "Could it be? Does the Alexandra Voss have a new girlfriend?" and reading below it she could see it saying "Hearts breaking across america but for one lucky blonde it's got to be amazing". Clarke didn't know what to say she could hear her mom asking her how she could fuck up so badly.

"Excuse me?" Clarke jumped forgetting Lexa was standing in her kitchen, she also watched her mother turn seeing exactly who is was in her kitchen and before she knew it the magazine was snatched and slammed on the counter.

'This is you?" Clarke's mom pointed at the magazine tapping the picture of them two kissing in the park the day before.

"Yes ma'am" is all Lexa could manage to choke out seeing how outraged Clarke's mom was.

"Do you realize what this means for my daughter's future. The fact that she is going to be all over the tabloids and the news and how her fathers….." Clarked yelled stopping her mother mid sentence.

"Do not make this about him. This is not Lexa's fault it was not one sided mother. I kissed her first." Clarke was pretty much raging once she heard her mother try and bring her father into the situation.

"OMG Clarke have you seen…." Octavia came barging into her apartment with the magazine stopping seeing that Lexa and Abby were standing in the kitchen with a look of shock on their faces and Clarke was pissed.

"Ohhh I think I am going to leave…" Octavia turned to run back out the door but then stopped when she heard her name.

"Octavia Blake… get your ass back in here." she slumped her shoulders hearing Clarke's mom.

"Yes." Octavia smiled hoping she might be able to help the situation.

"Did you know about this…" Clarke's mom gestured between her best friend and Lexa.

"Yes… but they are amazing together. You just have to look past the publicity and money and see who Lexa is as a person." She pleaded for Clarke's sake.

"It's time for you to leave." Clarke spoke up watching her mother stiffen up and Octavia looked in shock that she was telling her mom to leave.

"Lexa please I need you to leave." Lexa looked crushed. She didn't think it was her Clarke was referring too. She didn't even know how to feel. Things had just been perfect and now her and Clarke's world was crashing down. Walking forward between everyone she kept her eyes on Clarke seeing the hurt shine in them.

"Clarke…. " Lexa spoke softly lifting her hand to run it down the side of Clarke's cheek. She leaned forward not caring who could see and she kissed Clarke on the lips softly before stepping closer and kissing her on the forehead she leaned to the side and whispered in Clarke's ear.

"Mine…" Clarke heard Lexa whisper she was slightly confused she went to ask what she was referring to when she heard Lexa again.

"I'm sorry." was the last she heard as Lexa grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Clarke felt broken she wasn't understanding anything. She didn't get her mom nor did she get what Lexa had said. The girl was always throwing her off but she was confused by everything. No one was answering her questions and fighting with her mom was exhausting. She hated that her mom tried to throw her dad's death into the situation when it had nothing to do with it. Clarke wasn't bisexual because of what happened and her mom refused to believe anything regarding her sexuality. She had went back and for with her mom for about an hour on how having her face plastered on magazines or in the news could ruin her life as a doctor. How her curiosity and adventures in college would affect her whole entire life even when she was older. No one would ever let it go that she was another one of the Voss's notch on her belt. Everyone knew how Lexa was or at least how Lexa played herself in the media when she was caught up. It has been awhile though probably another reason Clarke never recognized her.

"This really is a great picture." Octavia hopped on the couch next to Clarke holding up the magazine.

"Give me that." Clarke snatched the magazine looking at the picture. Lexa smile was what stood out the most. There were two pictures one of them smiling at each other with Lexa's hand on the side of her face. She could see the feelings in Lexa's eyes she knew the girl cared for her but why was it so hard for her to answer her question earlier. The second picture was of them kissing and how sweet it looked. Clarke blushed a little knowing that every girl in the world who was dying to be her in these photos. Clarke hadn't realized there was a small article on it so she flipped to the page inside the magazine seeing Lexa holding hands with some other girl. They were smiling and the girl had long dark brown hair and tan skin like Lexa she was gorgeous. Clarke felt a small stab in her heart seeing the photos. There was another of them two which it looked like they were fighting and then the last one was of Lexa looking emotionless with her head turned in what looked like the girl was either pleading or explaining why she was leaving. Clarke could almost see the hurt in Lexa's face either way. Below it all it it mentioned something about Lexa being heartbroken and used for her money but what could happen when someone is able to pick voss back up and heal her heart.

"Mmmm yeah she isn't as cute as you Clarke." Octavia spoke up with another magazine in her hand obviously looking at the same thing as her.

"I wonder who she was." Clarke said more to herself then to Octavia.

"Looks like her name is Echo from what this says" Octavia tapped the photo of when they looked happy.

"I wonder what happened… she's never mentioned anyone in her past just said that she had been used for her money." Clarke flipped back to the front seeing their pictures together again smiling. She couldn't get Lexa's words out of her head along with her face of defeat when she walked out of the door.

"I asked her what we were last night." Clarke spoke watching Octavia whip her head up.

"Annddd…." Octavia waited.

"She didn't answer me last night, but now I am starting to think she did but she won't say it again." Clarke huffed pushing up off the couch to head to the kitchen she needed a beer.

"Do you think it was good or bad." Octavia leaned over the couch watching her friend sulk her way to the fridge.

"I want to say it was good… before she left she whispered mine in my ear, but I have no idea what she was talking about." Clarke tipped a beer at Octavia seeing the girl say yes.

"Hmmm well how was everything before the barge in." Octavia asked sticking the beer between her legs as they both smashed together on the couch.

"It was amazing. We made pizza's and laughed. She asked me to dance in the kitchen to the Temptations. She wants me to paint something for the bar. We kissed and we made out but nothing went farther. I was just happy O like she made me smile and my heart sink because it's been so long that I just loved being in someone's company." Clarke pretty much beamed.

"Excuse me but you love me too. Don't get it twisted." Octavia bumped her shoulder almost making her spill her beer.

"This morning I woke up from sleeping on her. She let me pass out right in her lap wrapped around her. I know it had to be uncomfortable and then I asked to sketch her as she was her usual flirty self but then it all changed. She changed. She asked me if I remember asking me her that question and I said yes but that she hadn't replied and then it was like she shut me out. Like she was hurt or afraid I don't know O... " Clarke paused thinking it over again.

"I yelled her… before my mom walked in. I told her it was a yes or no question regarding what her answer was and then I held the door open for her to get out." Clarke watched Octavia look at her.

"You gave her an ultimatum already?" Octavia cocked an eyebrow.

"I… no…. ughhh I guess I did." Clarke threw her head back now thinking about her words.

"Did you ever think that her saying mine meant as in you… like you are her's that was her answer?" Octavia was just spouting off things flipping through the magazine.

"Ohhh my god O…. what if you are right and I just made her leave." Clarke sat up cursing herself.

"Couldn't be no worse then me running away from Raven." Octavia stopped with her beer half way up to her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"You what…." Clarke turned hitting her best friend. "Spit it out what the hell did you do?" Clarke laughed seeing her best friend close her eyes like she was ashamed of something.

"Well I kind of ended up barging in on Raven and Elliott last night after I told Lincoln I needed a break because I might have feelings for someone else and by the way you never told me it was that obvious because Lincoln called me out on it being Raven." Octavia turned glaring at her friend.

"Wow really… I guess it was only you two who were oblivious to the sexual tension." Clarke laughed.

"Pshhh sexual tension let me tell you what that means. So after I barged in on them I threw a small fit about Elliott kissing her before she left and then Raven let me have it. Like she bitched me out in her own way for being confusing and a pain in the ass." Octavia cleared her throat preparing to tell Clarke the next part.

Clarke watched her best friends eyes change. She could see desire and confusion easily but she also could see happiness. Something happened but then something bad had to have happened too.

"So we were arguing and pushing at each other and Raven was begging me to just tell her what was wrong and she ended up pulling me in close and Clarke I didn't stop her I let myself fall right into it.." Octavia sighed.

"She kissed me…." Octavia put her head in her hands waiting to hear Clarke yell at her.

"Was it good?" Clarke had to ask cause seeing Octavia flustered just about never happened.

"God was it good. It took me to like half way through the second kiss for me to finally let my body kick take over and then I lost my mind. She didn't force me she pretty much let me lead the way and the next thing you know I had her backed up against the door and my hands were roaming and her lips were on my neck and then I freaked the fuck out Clarke." Octavia groaned listening to herself tell the story and how stupid she sounded.

"Wow you didn't waste anytime getting in her pants did you." Clarke laughed feeling the pillow hit her.

"I did not get in her pants even though I totally would have." Octavia laughed.

"That wasn't my fuck up though Clarke…. when I was leaving or I should say running and she was trying to hold me begging for me to talk to her I told her it was a mistake." Octavia heard Clarke suck in a breath. She knew it was bad she knew those had to be the worst words she could have said and how much of a lie it was. It was not a mistake it as everything she has been wanting lately and that scared the shit out of her.

"Octavia…." Clarke was in shock they both knew what those words meant to Raven.

"I know Clarke… I'm a bitch trust me I have been telling myself that all morning." Octavia tipped her beer back clearing the bottle.

"What are we going to do?" Clarke said out loud referring to both of them and for how stupid they both sounded when telling their stories out loud.

"I don't know about me Clarke but you have to talk to Lexa. I can see that she cares about you and watching her leave here today when you told her to leave I swear she left her heart with you as she walked out." Octavia laid her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I know…. and you need to talk to Raven or at least tell the girl how you feel since it looks like you skipped the talk and headed straight for the bed" Clarked couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a bitch." Octavia stuck her feet on her and pushed her off the couch. "Go talk to your commander and kiss her sorry from the both of us." Octavia winked.

"Don't you even think of kissing or putting your hands anywhere on my girl…." Clarke stopped herself from what she was about to say.

"Uhh huh…" Octavia smiled it was written on Clarke's face with how she was feeling. She was falling for Lexa and she was falling fast.

"Lock my door on the way out whenever you leave." Clarke grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch before heading out the door. Noticing it was actually Lexa's hoodie she threw it on over her head and hopped in her car. She had to go tell Lexa exactly how she was feeling and maybe that was exactly what Lexa was needing.

* * *

Octavia sat on Clarke's couch drinking another beer. She knew it was mid afternoon and heading into the evening. Soon she was going to need to eat if she kept drinking like this. To think of it lately all she had been doing was drinking to kill how she was feeling. Sitting the beer down she grabbed her phone about to order some pizza when she heard the door swing open behind her.

"Was the commander not there?" Octavia asked never turning around. "Do you want to share some pizza with me I'm starving."

"How about Chinese." Octavia turned around on the couch seeing Raven standing in the doorway with take out.

"Seriously…" is all Octavia got out.

* * *

Lexa was laying on her bed. She hated to admit that when she got home she cried just a little. It wasn't from the photos or her night with Clarke. If anything that made her heart race. She kind of liked the world knowing that Clarke had swept her off her feet. It was from the look on Clarke's face when she told her to leave. The look of pain of hurt she knew it exactly because she had seen it so many times on herself. She didn't mean to hurt Clarke or to not answer she just for the first time in her life she needed reassurance. It wasn't something she was use to. She now knew that Clarke had a lot more of her heart then she ever thought she was willing to give again.

"You should go talk to her." Lexa glanced over her shoulder to see Gustus.

"I know… but I don't know what to say." Lexa mumbled.

"How about you say what you have been thinking since you got home." Gustus nudged the bed with his foot.

"It's not that easy Gustus." Lexa spouted off.

"It is that easy especially when she is standing outside." Lexa turned looking around.

"What do you mean?" Lexa stood up.

"She's downstairs asking for you. I told her she needed to wait because I wasn't sure if you wanted to see her." Gustus watched the light in her eyes go bigger.

"Where is she…." Lexa went to walk past him.

"She's on the stairs in front of the bar but make sure you get it right this time kid." Gustus let her walk past and he laughed hearing how fast she charged the stairs.

Lexa stood looking out the window of the door seeing the blonde sitting on the stairs in her hoodie. It was the best view she had ever seen. She was gorgeous looking up at the sky probably staring at the stars. Lexa pushed open the door smiling as she made her way over to Clarke she sat down one stair behind her.

"You're staring." Clarke spoke with a small smile on her face. She had felt Lexa sit down behind her.

"I can't help myself I have a beautiful blonde sitting in front of me with my hoodie on." Lexa reached up sliding her hand over the girls shoulder just a little bit wanting to touch her to make sure she was really there.

"You smell good." Clarke hugged the hoodie smelling Lexa on it. She had already told herself she wasn't giving it back.

"Clarke I'm…" She was cut off when Clarke had turned quickly and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh Lexa…. I need to talk first." Clarke was now sitting on her knees between Lexa's legs with her hands on her face.

"I pushed you this morning, I forced you to answer me and that is not something I ever expected myself to do. I don't know your past Lexa…. I seen the other girl and I seen your face. That isn't a side of you I know but when you walked out my door this morning I seen a part of that in you and that isn't what I want Lexa…. what I want is you." Clarke let out a sigh she finally said it.

"Clarke I want… Echo….." Lexa was stunned seeing the girl step up directly behind Clarke. This could not be happening. What the hell was happening. Someone has to be playing a sick joke on her right now.

"Hi Lex long time no see." Clarke turned hearing the girl talk. It was the girl from the photos and nothing had changed she was gorgeous.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Clarke couldn't stop staring. Everyone had gone silent for a minute with Lexa and Clarke looking at Echo. The brunette was gorgeous. She had skinny jeans and a tank top on and a green airforce jacket. If it wasn't a serious situation Clarke would probably ask where she got the jacket. She had tan skin like Lexa's but light blue eyes almost like her own but not as deep. She wasn't that fit more on the lean muscle side but she still had great curves. You could tell she was on the girly side way more girly then Clarke herself.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Echo asked looking back and forth between the girls.

"No" Clarke spoke first.

"Yes" Lexa spoke next looking at Clarke wondering why she just said no.

"Lex I was hoping maybe we could grab a late night coffee and talk." Echo asked looking around wondering if the blonde was going to take a hint to leave.

"What are you doing here?" is all Lexa could get out still staring at her like this wasn't real.

"Well I knew you were in the city but I had no idea where you were staying even with the company being here." Echo said pointing to the buildings.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here." Lexa asked again.

"Well I text you a few times and wasn't sure if I had the right number still so I figured I would try and come and ask if you were around." Echo kind of shrugged hoping the girl would by it.

Clarke just sat there she didn't know what to do or how to move. She just heard Echo say she had been texting Lexa. She knew it wasn't her business but for some reason she was between hurt and mad. She and Lexa had so much to learn about each other still and this right now was proving it. She had just confessed she wanted Lexa and now she was sitting with what she assumes is the ex girlfriend who broke Lexa's heart.

"You still haven't answered my question Echo, why are you here?" Lexa snapped a little. She wasn't ever expecting to see the girl again and the fact that she was standing in front of her after their last conversation had her pissed off.

"I wanted to see you Lexa, damn is that so bad?" Echo added some hurt behind her voice.

"Ummm I think maybe I…." Clarke trailed off when Lexa stood up leaving her sitting on the stairs by herself.

"You wanted to come see me Echo. Don't you remember the last time we spoke. The last time you told me it was just all fun and games and you had a blast using me for my money?" Lexa snapped not even realizing Clarke was sitting down listening to the whole conversation.

"I know Lex and that is why I want to talk to you. I want to talk about this about us and how things happened. It's the main reason I'm here. I know I was wrong can you please just join me for coffee." Echo could tell in Lexa's eyes she was winning the battle.

"I can't believe this right now, I can't believe you." Lexa turned around putting her hands on her head walking up a stair and then back down to face the girl who had been haunting her for so many years. Glancing over the girls shoulder she seen a familiar blonde walking across the street. Looking down she realized Clarke had slipped off the steps and left.

"What….NO… ughhh." Lexa dropped her hands to chase after Clarke when she felt a hand hit her chest.

"She left for a reason don't you see that." Echo stopped Lexa in her tracks hoping to keep her from running after the blonde. She had been glancing to the blonde the whole time they were arguing and she could see the hurt play across her face every time Lexa spoke.

"No Echo, you don't understand their is no us. Their will never an us again and if that is why you came here you just lost your battle. Clarke is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I will not let you ruin it." Lexa took her hand and shoved it off her.

"Now excuse me I have to go." Lexa took off running in the direction Clarke had went.

Echo stood on the stairs smiling. She had already made her first impact on the two and she was loving it. Pulling out the magazine she looked at Lexa and Clarke's picture of them kissing in the park. Tapping it she spoke to herself.

"Time to say goodbye blondie." Echo laughed making her way down the stairs.

Gustus stood in the background. He had been watching Clarke and Lexa he wanted to make sure that Lexa didn't fuck up but that Clarke's intentions were true as well. He had seen Echo first before she even approached the couple. He was pissed he planned on finding out exactly what she was doing here because she was devious and always had a plan.

Clarke cursed herself for leaving but she couldn't sit there any longer with Lexa not acknowledging her and hearing her fight and argue about her past like it had just happened hurt her to an extent. She knew she had been a little selfish leaving without saying so but it was more thea obvious they had a few things to work out.

"Clarke….wait…." Clarke turned to see Lexa running almost full speed at her. She was shocked when the girl slid to a halt next to her bending over trying to catch her breath.

"What…. how….did you use to run track?" Clarke bent over hoping Lexa wasn't going to just fall over and die.

"Why did you leave?" Lexa was out of breath but she felt the spark run through her body when Clarke grabbed her shoulder.

"Come over here and sit down." Clarke pretty much forced Lexa to sit on a small hill of grass in the middle of the park. This was the park that someone with a camera had caught them in she looked around hoping it was going to happen again.

"Why did you leave?" Lexa finally felt her heart rate dropping a little where she felt like she could actually talk.

"I don't know…. I felt like I was interrupting you two and you obviously had a lot to figure out so I just left." Clarke spoke looking down at the ground now drawing a picture in the dirt.

"Clarke…." Lexa grabbed the grass realizing she had got caught up in the moment with Echo and totally left Clarke hanging.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I never expected to see her again. After the way things ended with her I just shut down. I wasn't myself for a long time….till…." Lexa trailed off she didn't even know why she was starting this conversation now.

"Till what…." Clarke waited for an answer listening to what Lexa had to say about her past.

"Till I met you Clarke." Lexa looked up at the blonde almost begging for her to look back.

"Clarke please I need you to…." Lexa was cut off when she felt Clarke lips touch hers. It was soft and slow almost like Clarke didn't want to let her go. She cupped Clarke's face with her hands and let the kiss last as long as it could.

"Lexa I told you what I want. That hasn't changed since she came back. I don't know how long she is going to be here or what her plan is but you know how I feel." Clarke put as much reassurance as she could behind her words. She leaned in and kissed Lexa one last time before she got up and started her walk home.

Lexa sat in the grass for a second thinking about what Clarke had just said. She said she wasn't leaving. It was the first time someone had told Lexa they weren't leaving. She jumped up again to chase after Clarke.

"Clarke…." Lexa grabbed the girl from behind turning her and crashing their lips together. The kiss was filled with passion and want and most of all needs. Feeling Clarke grab her by the shirt and moan a little into how rough the kiss was made Lexa weak in the knees. If they weren't in a public place this might have been bad. Pulling away Lexa could only smile

"I did use to run track Clarke." Lexa smirked before turning to leave the blonde standing by herself she watched Clarke touch her lips and made note to kiss the girl just like that again.

* * *

Lexa got back to the bar she glanced around not seeing Echo so she made a charge up the stairs pulling the doors open. She felt like she needed to shower or to have a stiff drink. Having the girl back in her life made her feel nasty even though she felt the kick in her heart as well. She knew she shouldn't care but it was her first love and her first heartbreak she didn't know what to expect or even how to handle the situation.

"You know she is trouble." Gustus spoke watching Lexa jump. He had been waiting for her to come back.

"God do you always have to scare the shit out of me." Lexa grabbed her heart taking a seat on the stairs.

"Nothing good will come of her being here and I hope you know that." Gustus stepped forward hoping Lexa wasn't going to be stupid.

"I know I know… she said she wants to fix thing pretty much. She feels bad." Lexa looked down at the ground not even sure how she should approach the situation.

"She needs to leave Lexa…. if your father finds…." Gustus was cut off.

"I know Gustus trust me… can you just give me a couple of days to figure things out." Lexa tapped her fingers hoping her father didn't find out. It wouldn't be good not for Echo but for herself. Her father had expectations between the girls and she wasn't ready to face those facts.

"Figure it out Lexa or I will have to step in." Gustus warned the girl as he turned to walk away.

"Also if can't control this back and forth thing between you two… then let Clarke go. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by you or Echo." Lexa heard Gustus loud and clear knowing better than to look up cause he was already gone. He was right and she knew it. Stomping her way up the stairs she told herself that this was not going to end the same way it had so many times before she refused to lose Clarke.

* * *

Clarke walked up the stairs smiling. She had made her point clear on not leaving Lexa during this awkward moment between them. Echo coming back didn't mean anything and Clarke knew damn well she wasn't going to just bow down and let her come back and steal her girl. She knew how to put up a fight for what she wanted and she was about to do so. She felt her lips again thinking of how Lexa just kissed her. God the girl could kiss she had know idea how the both of them had held out this long but for some reason when they were together it was more about the time then the rush. Swinging open her door she came face to face with something she never expected to see her best friend were legitimately making out on her counter. Turning to look at the door number making sure she came back to the right apartment she stepped in.

"Ummmm…" Clarke wasn't even sure if she should knock on her own door. She laughed a little biting her lip seeing as Octavia was obviously the one in charge of the situation which was so unexpected.

"Ughhh…" Clarke heard Octavia and pretty much wanted to duck at the stare she was getting from her friend.

Clarke thought about leaving but then thought about her counter top and decided she was going to stay and make them leave. If anything was going to go down on her counters it would be her breaking them in first.

Hearing the death threat come from Octavia as her friend stomped off in to her bedroom obviously heading towards the bathroom she glanced back at Raven who was just smugly smiling at her.

"Yeahhh so that just happened." Clarke shut her door laughing.

"Yup that did just happend and even though I am not going to give you a death threat I am going to hold it against you for bad timing." Raven laughed at Clarke.

"Couldn't you guys had like left my place or something." Clarke grabbed a rag tossing it at Raven to whip her counter off.

"Ohhh come on Clarke it's not like I had her pants down...yet." Raven tossed the towel back at her friend.

"You are the one who set us up anyways Clarke." Octavia was now standing in the doorway obviously still frustrated but smiling.

"Ohhh yeah I forgot about that. Sorry Raven for having to bail on our plans." Clarke laughed grabbing a beer from the fridge kicking off her shoes she refused to take of Lexa's hoodie though.

"Ehhh no worries Clarke I kind of enjoyed my night away from you." Raven laughed hopping on the other side of the couch.

"How are you capable of recovering so quickly." Octavia threw her hands up in the air having both girls laughing.

"Grab us a beer and get over here." Raven said patting the couch between her and Clarke.

"Yeah get over here I have a crazy story to tell both of you." Clarke tipped her beer trying to hide that small part of her that was worried.

"Okay hit us with it." Clarke watched Octavia hand her a beer before awkwardly settling in against Raven. Laughing she planned on asking them both about this story between the two of them as well. Especially after what she walked in on. She still planned on washing down that counter anyways.

"So Echo is back." Clarke started the story and watched both her best friends snap their heads toward her.

"WHAT?" both of them spit out at the same time.

* * *

Clarke had said goodbye to her friends about an hour ago wondering if they were going home together or not. She knew drinking another beer she would pay for it but after her day she figured she deserved it. Turning on her tv seeing that it was still stuck on the netflix screen from this morning. It made her miss Lexa already. She could smell Lexa on the hoodie she was wrapped up in. She wasn't sure how well sleeping without her was going to be even if they only slept together one night she knew she already loved it. Hearing her door knock she got up wondering who it could be at this hour.

"Excuse me." is all Clarke could say as she seen Echo standing on the other side of her door.

"Hi Clarke. That is your name right." Echo said with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes it is, now can you tell me why you are standing on my doorstep." Clarke asked not liking the situation at all.

"I just figured I would break the news to you a little early hoping to save that little heart of yours. This thing that Lexa and I do the back and forth well it always happens and when it does it I always win no other girl can compare to me when it comes to Lexa." Echo smiled giving Clarke a small wink.

"Well Echo I am not just any other girl." Clarke smiled back.

"Ohhh trust me you will learn very soon you are no different than the others." Echo patted Clarke on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Clarke just stood in her doorway thinking about how many different ways she wished she just punched the girl. She was never an aggressive person but she had just felt her first surge of wanting to fight a girl over another girl. Slamming her door she stepped back in her apartment extremely happy she did open the new beer she grabbed her phone to text Octavia and then she remember her friends left together. She didn't want to interrupt them for the second time tonight if that was even happening so she set her phone down stabbing the remote with her fingers to find something to watch.

* * *

Lexa had showered and was now laying on her bed. She had wrote out about ten text messages to send to Clarke and had deleted each one. She didn't know what to do she knew that they had left each other on good terms but for some reason she couldn't stop worrying about Clarke. What if she decided she couldn't handle this, not only did she just get put in the spotlight with the media but she now had to face her ex. The first girl to win her heart and break her heart. Lexa got up and started to pace her room. She couldn't sleep she wanted to just curl up next to Clarke and sleep. It was crazy even though they hadn't spent a lot of time together with it just being them two Lexa already craved the girls attention. She had to talk to her just to make sure, even if it seemed desperate she couldn't help herself.

 **Lexa:** Are you awake?

Clarke stopped in the midst of killing her remote when she heard her phone beep. Ohhh look it was Lexa perfect timing.

 **Clarke:** Yes I am still awake, what are you doing awake.

Lexa smiled at the fact that Clarke was still up and she answered her.

 **Lexa:** I can't sleep and I was thinking of you.

Clarke smiled reading the message. She had been mad but knowing Lexa was thinking about her changed her attitude. She still disliked Echo already especially after her personal visit but this made her realize she just needed to focus on Lexa not Echo.

 **Clarke:** Is that you way of saying you miss me Lexa?

 **Lexa:** Maybe… are you still wearing my hoodie?

Clarke looked down she had it on she had planned on sleeping it it but she wasn't sure if she should mention that.

 **Clarke:** Maybe or maybe not.

Lexa smiled knowing she was wearing it. She made note to steal something of hers the next time she was in her apartment.

 **Lexa:** How about you take a picture then I will know if it's a yes or a no?

Clarke laughed thinking it over. The girl had a thing with taking or keeping pictures of her ever since the first one she took of her in the pottery room looking completely destroyed after their war. She figured why not. She snapped a picture of herself sitting on the couch wrapped up in Lexa's hooding with her beer. She decided to pull up the hood letting her blonde hair fall out on each side. The grey did wonders with her blue eyes. She approved of it before hitting send.

 **Clarke:** Any better?

 **Lexa:** You are gorgeous! You know you could have just taken the rest off and sent the picture. ;)

 **Clarke:** Mmmm I don't know, do you think you are that lucky?

Clarked really did laugh this time. Sometimes she wondered how she liked the girl with her pervy side. Lucky for her it was cute. She got up to toss the beer bottle out and figured maybe she should take a shower since it was a long day. She stopped hearing a knock on her door again.

"You've got to be kidding me" Clarke mumbled to herself swinging the door open. She stopped stunned to see Lexa standing in a pair of sweats and t-shirt holding her phone up.

"Am I lucky now?" Lexa said smiling as she watched Clarke's face go from shock to happy.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke wasn't even sure what to say.

"Is that a no to me coming in because I can leave." Lexa faked like she was going to turn when she felt her hand being tugged inside the apartment.

"You don't get to just show up here looking like that and then just leave." Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around the girls waist.

"How do I look?" Lexa smiled. She needed this she needed to see and feel Clarke.

"Sleepy and sexy." Clarke smiled leaning in to give Lexa a quick kiss.

Lexa felt her heart start to race. She could tell Clarke was a few beers in because she could taste the alcohol on her lips. She knew she only came over to sleep but she was probably going to have a hard time fighting off Clarke if she got too hands on.

"I couldn't sleep and I figured if you got to sleep with a part of me I should get to sleep with just you." Lexa tugged on the jacket.

Clarke laughed hugging the girl. She was happy she decided to stop by. After having to deal with Echo she thought her night was going to end with some horrible dreams but that all had changed. She figured it would be best to not ruin the moment and mention Echo's stop by.

"Dance with me?" Lexa watched Clarke go somewhere else for a second. She wanted to see her smile come back.

"What…. there is no music?" Clarke couldn't help but laugh out loud when she felt them start to sway.

"I don't need music I just need you." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear as she felt the girl shiver. She slid her hands up and down Clarke's back pulling her close. She didn't want to let her go.

"You smell good." Clarke couldn't help herself but breathing in Lexa. They were flush against each other dancing in the middle of her living room with no music. She couldn't help but think it was cute.

"You smell like... grass." Clarke smacked Lexa hearing what she said with both of them laughing.

"Well I couldn't just come home and shower like you. I had to walk in on Octavia and Raven about to have sex on my counter." Clarke made note to point exactly where she found them.

"Hmmm well at least someone is getting some." Lexa laughed when she felt herself get hit again.

"If you were so damn lucky you'd be getting some too." Clarke winked at Lexa as she backed up slowly towards her bedroom.

"Hmmm and what exactly do I have to do to get lucky?" Lexa followed the blonde stopping to stand in the doorway.

"I don't know just watch…." Clarke watched Lexa's eyes as she unbuttoned her pants shifting from side to side letting the fall down she stepped out of them. She now was just standing in her boyshorts and Lexa's hoodie.

"Clarke…" Lexa all but wanted to devour the girl standing in front of her.

"Shhhh… I said just watch." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa step forward once.

"No no no stay put." Clarke warned and she slowly pulled Lexa's hoodie up over her head revealing she had nothing but her bra on underneath it.

"Come here." Lexa don't know how she moved her feet but she ended up standing in front of Clarke some how.

"Now sit down." Clarke pushed her back on her bed straddling her.

Lexa couldn't stop herself she slid her hands up Clarke's bare thighs to grab her hips pulling her closer she leaned up and kissed the girl hard. She felt Clarke wrap her hands around her neck pushing to deepen the kiss. Lexa allowed it feeling their tongues meet for the first time Lexa forced Clarke to slow down the kiss no matter how bad Lexa wanted Clarke at this moment she also wanted to savor it. They both started to explore the new feeling letting there tongues touch feeling the electricity moving between the both of them as Lexa heard Clarke sigh. She felt Clarke start to grind her hips and it made her groan.

"Clarke…" Is all Lexa managed to get out when she broke the kiss.

"Lexa…" Clarke kissed her softly one more time and then again.

"Lexa I need…. to take a very cold shower now." Clarke smiled kissing her quickly again before pushing off the girl.

"Ughhh you are going to be the death of me Clarke." Lexa yelled throwing herself back on Clarke's bed when she heard the bathroom door shut.

Lexa decided it was for the better since Clarke had been drinking. She crawled back on Clarke's bed noticing just how comfortable it is. Way better then her couch. She glanced around the room a little since it was the first time she was seeing Clarke's bedroom. The girl had sketches and paintings every where like her living room but also pictures of her, Octavia and Raven. They must have known each other for awhile. She noticed a few that were including guys. Maybe brothers of the girls or friends but seeing the way Clarke was looking at a certain guy in a few pictures had her thinking it might have been more. She noted to ask about that one day. Bringing her attention to the night stand she spotted a picture of what looked like a little Clarke and a guy. She was up on his shoulders smiling that all natural beautiful smile she had. They looked alike. Lexa figured this had to be her dad. You could see it in the eyes. They both had those deep blue piercing eyes. Hearing the shower click off she laid back trying to act like she wasn't just being nosey.

"Better?" Lexa smiled seeing Clarke walk out in a long t-shirt she couldn't tell if there was more on underneath or not.

"A little." Clarke laughed crawling up on the bed to meet Lexa she kissed her slowly, drawing out every ounce of need and want Lexa had in her.

"Better?" Clarke lifted an eyebrow at Lexa.

"A little." Lexa laughed mocking Clarke's words.

Reaching to turn off the light Clarke crawled under the covers to climb on top of Lexa exactly where she had slept the night before. She could feel Lexa wrap her arms around her to pull her tight. Clarke let their legs tangle together as she sunk down in resting her head on Lexa's neck she could get use to this. This is exactly what she wanted.

Lexa let Clarke fall asleep first just like the night before. She was happy that Clarke had let her in once again, that even after the rough day they were still wrapped in each others arms. Tomorrow was going to be a world wind of having to deal with Echo and her father but she didn't care all that matter was what she had in her arms right now. Feeling Clarke's breathing become slow and steady Lexa let herself close her eyes.

"Mine." Lexa whispered. "I want you to be mine." like the night before but what she didn't know is Clarke had heard her this time.

Seeing red Echo watched Lexa leave her place and head to Clarke's. She was hoping she would get a door slammed in her face but when she seen the blonde pull Lexa into the apartment and shut the door she knew there was going to be a fight at hand.

"I plan on making your life a living hell blondie." Echo said as she drove away.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Clarke woke up a little cold but to feeling patterns being drawn on her back. She shifted a little feeling Lexa's legs slide in between hers. She loved this feeling she loved the smell of the girl and she couldn't help her heart from skipping a beat thinking about how they had stayed the night with each other again.

"Mmmmm good morning." Clarke glanced up seeing Lexa's staring at her.

"Good morning." Lexa smiled rubbing her hands up Clarke's bareback.

"How long have you been awake?" Clarke asked rolling off Lexa a little stretching to give her some breathing room to only feel Lexa roll with her so now Lexa was leaning over Clarke.

"Ohhh you know a couple of hours." Lexa laughed watching Clarke's jaw drop.

"I'm joking it hasn't been that long plus I had a great view." Lexa tugged the covers a little peering under them again causing Clarke to look as well.

"Pshhh I can't believe you…" Clarke laughed noticing her t shirt had pretty much rode all the way up giving Lexa a perfect view of her back and ass in just boyshorts.

"What it's not my fault that is all you decided to wear." Lexa tried to lift the covers again but was stopped when Clarke shoved the covers down again.

"This is not a free show." Clarke smirked waiting to see if Lexa would take the challenge.

"Who says I was asking for free and who told you I even had clothes on?" Lexa laughed when Clarke tried to pull the covers back up.

"No no no remember this isn't a free show Clarke." Lex held down the covers.

"Let me see I don't believe you." Clarke pushed at her wanting to know if Lexa had really stripped down in the middle of the night.

"Mmmmm I don't know what do I get out it?" Lexa was surprised when she felt Clarke's leg's start to push towards her.

"How about you let me feel then?" Clarke raised an eyebrow watching desire set in Lexa's eyes. She felt the girl release the covers a little as Clarke pushed to lay on top of her again.

"I think we can meet in the middle somewhere." Lexa went to grab Clarke's hips before she felt the blonde jump off the side of the bed taking the covers with her.

"Hahahaha mmmmm." Clarke took her time to check out Lexa sprawled out on her bed in just a tank top and boyshorts. She could see the muscle in the girls thighs and how the muscle never seemed to stop hitting her abs. She could see what looked like a tattoo on her lower left hip making Clarke wonder what else she hadn't seen on the girls body.

"Do you approve?" Lexa watched Clarke scan her whole body causing her to shiver seeing the blonde bite her lip.

"As a matter of fact I do." Clarke stepped back up on the bed walking towards Lexa putting a foot on each side of her hips dragging the blanket with her and she sat down to straddle Lexa.

" Ughhh you're such a tease." Lexa laid back staring up at the blonde lifting her hands over her head knowing if she tried to touch Clarke would probably get back up.

"Mmmm and you are a very sexy commander." Clarke smirked seeing Lexa roll her eyes to the nickname.

"Clarke you are stunning." knowing she caught the blonde off guard with the compliment she planned on saying it all the time so she knew it for real.

'What are your plans for the day?" Clarke didn't move enjoying the physical contact between the two of them, plus watching Lexa stare at her with desire made her never want to leave. No one had ever looked at her that way.

"I am not sure. I probably have to talk to my father about… about some things regarding our family and then after that double check things are going well with the bar and see when my next classes are scheduled after this break." Lexa bite her lip feeling the blonde move around a little she didn't want to give away how hot it was having her sit on top her at the moment.

"Hmmm I need to call Octavia and see if she wants to hit the gym with me because seeing these." Clarke pushed Lexa's tank top a little more before running her hand down Lexa's rock solid abs.

"Mmmm yeah these…. I need to work out." Clarke winked at Lexa shifting a little more on top of her knowing it was driving her crazy. She had seen Lexa bite her lips twice now.

Clarke decided to tease her a little more leaning over the brunette reaching for her phone knowing that her chest was low enough for Lexa to almost feel it against her own if not at least giving access for the girl to peer down her shirt. She smiled this time watching Lexa close her eyes in respect she couldn't help but blush as well. She was obviously waking Octavia up she could tell by her grumpy hello. Trying to get the girl to agree to the gym she felt Lexa tip toe her fingers up her bare thigh causing her to look down in shock she tried to hold in her laugh a little. She suffered when she heard Octavia question her on what she was laughing at. She then felt Lexa's over hand slide around her back creeping lower and lower towards her ass she swatted at her hands causing both of them to laugh this time. By that time she had gotten a yes out of Octavia which made her happy but it was her this time biting her lip staring down at Lexa who now was sliding both of her hands up her bare thighs reaching to grab her hips Clarke wanted to sigh a little when she heard Octavia yell at her for being nasty pretty much and hanging up on her. Laughing she looked back down at Lexa and leaned forward.

"You just got me in trouble with her." Clarke was just inches from Lexa's face now feeling the girl still explore with her hands over Clarke's thighs and hips.

"The last I checked you were trouble." Lexa smiled at Clarke watching her eyes change to a dark blue when she pulled Clarke's hips down against her own.

"Now who is being the tease." Clarke leaned down kissing Lexa hard putting everything she could into the kiss. She had been dying each time to prove to the girl how much she wanted her even when she knew it was already known.

"I should get ready." Clarke mumbled against Lexa's lips loving the feeling of Lexa's hands on her.

"Or you could just stay here with me for a few more minutes." Lexa flipped them so Clarke was on her back now as Lexa slid between the her legs. Lexa let her lips roam down Clarke's neck savoring every taste she could get. She felt Clarke's legs come up to wrap around her waist when she slowly started to bite down her neck going lower with each kiss. Once she was low enough she bit down and sucked hard making sure to leave a mark that only Clarke could see.

"Lexa don't you dare…." Clarke felt Lexa purposely leaving a mark on her trying to push her off but she was hit with desire when she felt Lexa push her knee up between her legs making her lose every thought she was thinking.

"Mmmm just something for you to think about later on." Lexa leaned back up kissing Clarke quickly on her lips.

"I can't believe you." Clarke laughed trying to see how big the mark was but she couldn't.

"Don't worry babe it's low enough for just you to see." Clarke smiled running her finger down Lexa's lips hearing her call her babe.

'What" Lexa looked at her confused leaning on her elbows.

"Nothing it's just you…." Clarke decided to let it go and leaned up to kiss her again. This time it was slowly and passionate she could hear Lexa moan into the kiss laying back down on top of her.

"Clarke you're killing me when you kiss me like that." Lexa let her head fall on the side of Clarke hearing the girl laugh.

"Okay okay let me up before I'm late." Clarke pushed making Lexa roll over.

"Get dressed…. or how about you don't" Clarke glanced at Lexa still wearing almost nothing in her bed.

"If only I had a camera right now…" Clarke smirked watching Lexa turn her head as she was finding her clothes.

"The real thing is better don't you think." Lexa tossed her shirt at Clarke.

"Ohhh I am not complaining….heyyyy don't take that." Clarke jumped forward snatching the hoodie Lexa had left over the night before.

"It's mine Clarke." Lexa laughed watching the girl pull it over her head quickly.

"Not anymore…" Clarke smiled.

"Hmmm will have to compromise on this later." Lexa decided she was going to find something of Clarke's to take home with her she just didn't know what yet.

"I'll see you later." Lexa walked giving Clarke a quick kiss before walking out of the bedroom.

"Promise" Clarke leaned on the doorway watching Lexa leave.

"I promise." Lexa smiled shutting the front door behind her.

Lexa walked down the stairs from Clarke's apartment smiling. She couldn't help but enjoy every second she got to spend with the blonde. Walking across the street to head home she watched a car start up like it was going to follow her. Turning the block purposely to see if it followed it did. She wasn't sure if it was some random photographer or if it was someone else she knew. Slowly her pace she took her time weaving between blocks and through the park making her way back up the stairs to Voss Inc she turned and seen the car parked down the block. She took note of the license plate to give to Gustus to check into.

"Have you talked to him?" Gustus stepped out of no where the second she walked through the door.

"No I just got home, but there was a weird car following me. Do you know anything about it?" Lexa turned to point out the window but the car was gone.

"I don't know anything about it but if you write down the details I will look into it for you." Gustus watched and Lexa wrote down the make and model and license plate.

"You do good work." Gustus smiled thinking he had taught her well.

"I learned from the best she patted him on the shoulder." she laughed walking up the stairs.

"What about Clarke?" She heard him ask.

"Clarke is amazing." Lexa smiled running up to take a shower she knew she had to talk to her father she just didn't know how to approach it yet.

* * *

Clarke left her apartment about 20 minutes after Lexa had left. She knew she had to be beaming happy like a ray of sunshine as she walked to the gym. She couldn't wait to share some of the details with Octavia. It had been awhile since just the two of them had caught up but she also really wanted to know about her and Raven as well.

Walking in on Raven and a random girl in the locker room was a little weird and but she knew Raven had women and there was nothing that was going to change that unless a label was applied at some point. Raven just had that natural connection with women they all loved her.

Once her and Octavia had his the machines they over heard the new girl Brandi talking about hanging out with Raven and she couldn't help but laugh seeing Octavia being jealous. It was cute and funny but also a little scary. Octavia was always known as the confident one who never had to worry about any guy looking anywhere else but her but now that she had this new found thing with Raven she was getting caught off guard with the fact that Raven had all kinds of women after her. If she only knew about the way Raven looked her it was a dead given she only had eyes for her best friend but Clarke was still a little curious.

"Octavia has Raven mentioned to you anything about her feelings or that she likes you." Clarke asked watching her speed walk.

"Yeah she told me she had feelings for me why?" Octavia was on a stomp towards the kickboxing bag.

"Just curious did she mention for how long?" Clarke already knew the answer but she wasn't going to tell Raven's secret.

"Nope but right now I could care less I just want to smash that girls face." Octavia started beating up the bag.

Clarke was going to maybe spill the beans a little on Ravens forever crush but she heard her phone beep.

 **Lexa:** I miss you.

Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy seeing the text.

"Ohh my god if you are going to smile at commander heart eyes texting you the whole time you are here you can leave." Clarke heard Octavia killing frustration.

"Okay Octavia I love you but I have to leave. How about we plan a girls night out or something where we all can hang out even Lexa. I want all of us to actually get to know each other." Clarke pretty much beamed answer back.

 **Clarke:** Awwww =)

Clarke high tailed to the exit but not before seeing Lincoln approaching Octavia smiling. Hmmm she thought to herself on how this was going to probably be a problem with Octavia leaning on Lincoln for help when it comes to her being pissy with Raven over other girls. Either way she couldn't do much help but she did decide to text Raven about the girls night and to kind of give her a fair warning on Octavia's attitude regarding the Brandi situation as she was headed home to take a shower and maybe surprise Lexa with a quick kiss.

* * *

Lexa was pacing in her father's office she didn't even know how she was going to start the conversation. She knew like Gustus had said there was expectations between the two girls that only so many people knew. She knew she was okay with the agreement in the beginning of the deal but once she had found out Echo's true feelings she had called off the whole thing. She got lucky with her father's agreement but with Echo being back she had no idea how it was going to affect her life now. Hearing the door open she turned.

"Father.." Lexa stood tall watching the man walk past her and to his desk.

"I need to talk to you about something." Lexa didn't sit knowing it wasn't invited unless he had gestured it. She hated his strict ways but she respected him as well.

"What is this about Alexandra." her father's tone had her questioning if she should even mention it.

"Do you remember when I was dating…" Lexa heard her dad cut her off.

"Echo…I already know she is back." she watched her father turn in his chair to face her.

"How?" is all Lexa managed to get out.

"She came to me this morning. When you were no where to be found." Lexa stood shocked that her father had already spoke to Echo. This just couldn't be good she already knew it.

"You know how I feel about your sexual preference but the agreement with Echo's parents was a good one. Having you two be together and get married was an important part of our public view with you two coming from a high class background." just hearing her father mention marriage and Echo in the same sentence made her cringe.

"Dad… father.. I refuse to be in a relationship with someone who boldly admitted to using me for my money and my last name. I have more respect for myself then that." Lexa stood her ground.

"Does this have anything to do with the blonde you have been running around with." her father turned from her now that the conversation was no interest to him.

"Her name is Clarke, and no it has nothing to do with her. I refuse to follow through with any agreement made in the past." Lexa wanted to slam her fist on the desk.

"Will discuss this another time when Echo is here to have her say so on this as well." she watched her father get up and walk into the back room.

Lexa exited her father's office pissed. She couldn't believe Echo had talked to her father first and she had no idea what got said. She wanted to punch the wall walking down the stairs when she ran into the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hi Lex" Echo was standing in the middle of the lounge.

"What do you want Echo?" Lexa all but gritted her teeth saying the girls name.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab that coffee." Echo put on the best smile she could knowing Lexa had just found out about her earlier visit.

"I would rather not. I have a few things to attend too." Lexa turned to head for the door.

"Ohhh come on one quick coffee on the way." Echo caught up to her wrapping her arm around Lexa's as they exited the door.

"You need to take your hands off me Echo." Lexa stopped turning to glare at the girl.

"Miss Voss your car is ready." Gustus came out of no where gesturing her off away from Echo.

"Gustus it's a pleasure to see you." Echo all but hopped with joy seeing the guy.

"The feeling is not mutual Echo." Gustus turned to tapping the car letting know the driver he could take off.

"Pshhh" Echo turned to head down the steps spotting Clarke crossing the street towards the bar she figured why not stick another nail in the girls coffin.

"Hey Clarke." Echo hopped off the bottom step scaring the girl a little.

"Ohhh hi Echo." Clarke stopped looking at the bar and then back at the girl who was currently smiling like she was the happiest girl on the planet.

"If you are looking for Lex we just walked out together she had a few things to do before we meet back up for coffee." Echo smiled starting to walk past Clarke when she felt her arm get grabbed.

Clarke was pissed she didn't know what part of the story was true but she knew something was up and she didn't want to jump to conclusions but it was hard to fight off her anger.

"You know what Echo, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. So why don't you back off my girlfriend and find someone else to use." Clarke all but snapped at the girl.

"Hmmm girlfriend, you might want to check that status of yours after I leave her tonight." Echo smirked as she yanked her arm from Clarke's grip as she sauntered off down the street.

Clarke watched the girl walk away with a small skip in her step and she couldn't help but want to punch the girl once again. She wasn't sure if Lexa had actually agreed to meet her for coffee later on today but she planned on finding out and she planned on doing so even if it caused a fight because she deserved to know what was going on between the two especially if Lexa was planning to stay in her bed every night. Walking away from the bar she knew she wasn't going to be getting that surprise kiss as she planned so headed back towards the park when she spotted Octavia and Lincoln walking out of it.

Hey O what are you doing?" Clarke watched Octavia jump.

"Geez Clarke a better warning could be used." Octavia shoved her shoulder.

"Hi Clarke." Lincoln smiled letting Octavia's arm go.

"I'll catch you bother later." Lincoln waved as he walked off leaving the girls to talk.

"What the hell was that" Clarke hit Octavia again gesturing to Lincoln.

"It's nothing he is just being my friend and talking to me regarding the Raven situation." Octavia rubbed her shoulder.

"It sure doesn't look like it O." Clarke linked arms with her best friend walking through the park.

"Wait what are you doing over here" Octavia asked.

"I came by this way to give Lexa a surprise kiss but I guess I missed her and ran into the bitch Echo again." Clarke could hear the hate in her voice.

"Again?" Octavia stopped.

"Ughhh I haven't told you… hmmm how about we change and grab a couple of beers tonight at our bar tonight to talk about this Echo girl and you're oblivious views on Lincoln" Clarke smiled knowing Octavia wouldn't turn her down.

"Okay sounds like a plan because I am sure Raven is pissed at me now and you are the only person wanting to see my face at the moment." Octavia hooked arms with Clarke again as they headed for Clarke's apartment.

Lexa was pissed but still laughed at the fact that her driver took her to get ice cream and then back around to the bar. She knew she didn't have any plans if anything she wanted to head back to Clarke's apartment and wait for her but she figured she would shower and then catch a break for the night. She needed to work on the remodel a little and check her class schedule so maybe she would just make her way to Clarke's to sleep again. She figured asking this time might be smart.

 **Lexa:** Hey you so when I am all done over here… sleepover?

Clarke seen the text as she was getting ready to go out with Octavia. She could hear her best friend singing in the bathroom as she was getting dressed. She wasn't sure how to ask or explain things to Lexa yet so she figured talking it over with Octavia first might help.

 **Clarke:** I'm headed out with Octavia to our favorite bar for dinner and a few drinks. I am not sure when I will be home.

Lexa read the messaged wondering why it seemed so distant compared to previously in the day. Hmmm she thought maybe she would at least try again.

 **Lexa:** Well can you text me when you are home and I will come over?

 **Clarke:** I will try and let you know Octavia might pass out at my place tonight.

Clarke knew she was being unfair but she needed to vent first before she could face Lexa regarding her run ins with Echo.

"You ready to go" Octavia hopped out of the bathroom being happy about there best friends night out. She had sent a few text to Raven but never got a response so she put her phone away so she would stop hoping to see her name pop up.

"Yes let's go." Clarke shoved her phone in her purse.

"You okay?" Octavia could see Clarke thinking hard on something.

"Yeah I am good just had to kind of blow Lexa off for the night. I guess I need some time to think about how tell her about these run ins I have been having with Echo" Clarke smiled

"Okay well let's go. A couple of beers and girl talk will help us both." Octavia grabbed Clarke's keys and they both headed to the car excited.

Entering the bar Clarke and Octavia headed to their usual table ordering the same food and same beer to the point even the hostess knew there orders.

"So tell me about Echo?" Octavia asked sipping her beer.

"Ughh okay well I met her the first day on steps when I took off not knowing what to think of them two arguing well later that night after you guys left she fucking knocked on my door." Clarke tapped the table getting mad just thinking about it.

"What… how the hell does she know where you live?" Octavia looked at her wide eyed.

"I have no idea but she knows and she knew my name. She also decided to inform me that this back and forth game her and Lexa play always ends in her favor and that I am going to be just like any other girl she has kicked to the curb before." Clarke slammed her beer down waving to order another one.

"Wow I think it's about time I meet this Echo seems like the bitch needs a rude awakening." Octavia finished off her beer as well.

"You have no idea O. Like I am not the aggressive type of person but I have wanted to punch her the second I met her." Clarke looked at Octavia lifting her eyebrows.

"Mmm yeah I will take care of her if I ever meet her trust that one." Octavia smiled thinking about what she could say or do to this so called girl named Echo.

"Mmm okay spit it out what happened with Raven." Clarke tapped her beer to Octavia's.

"I fucked up Clarke. I threw that rampaging fit in the gym and then Lincoln asked me to grab some coffee and food so I agreed because we are friends and we were talking about Raven. Well I never talked to Raven about it because I wanted to just cool off and when we were walking out together and I was throwing a girly fit about it Lincoln threw his arm over me and kissed the side of my head and from what I could tell once I heard her ridiculous ringtone she watched the whole thing." Octavia laid her head on the table.

"Cllaarrkkkeeee….. help me." Octavia pleaded.

"That's not super horrible O." Clarke tried to think of how to make things better between the two.

"That isn't the whole story. When I tried to catch up to her she told me that maybe this like what was happening between us was a mistake and she couldn't do it anymore." Octavia peaked through her hands at her best friend to see her in shock.

"She really said that to you." Clarke asked.

"Yes she said that to me and I don't know what to do Clarke. I even text her a few times and I got no response." Octavia chugged like half her beer.

"Cheers to bad days and bad girlfriends." Clarke lifted the two shots of tequila one for her and one for her best friend.

"Cheers." Octavia tapped the glass and downed her shot looking back at Clarke who hadn't taken hers yet.

"What" She turned to see Lexa with some girl and a guy walk through the doors of the bar.

"Please tell me that is not who I think it is?" Octavia watched as they all took a seat at the table in the far corner.

"Mmmm yeah that is exactly who that is but I don't recognize the guy." Clarke downed her shot slamming it on the table waving for another round.

"Wow you know Clarke she is pretty." Octavia was staring.

"Really O that is not what I want to hear." Clarke kicked her under the table.

"You want me to go say something to them." Octavia went to stand up and Clarke stopped her.

"No no were good. Let's just sit here and enjoy our drinks." Clarke pounded her next shot knowing this wasn't a smart idea.

They sat for a good twenty minutes going shot for shot till Clarke seen Echo get up and head towards the bathroom.

"Mmm this one is on me." Octavia stood up heading for the bathroom to follow the girl.

Clarke sat at the bar table stewing over the situation. She had just spent an amazing two days with Lexa and now she is watching her and Echo and some man talk it up laughing having a great time at a bar that she knew nothing about. She waved over the waiter asking him to send three whiskey neats to the table right as she was getting ready to leave.

Octavia walked into the bathroom behind the brunette.

"Excuse me." Octavia cleared her throat.

"Yes can I help you?" Echo turned looking confused.

"Yeah you can help me with a few things. One my name is Octavia. Two Clarke is my best friend. Three back the fuck off her girlfriend or you will be dealing with me." Octavia figured words before fist usually was the best option.

"Hahaha so what did blondie send her little minion after me. That is priceless when I take Lex home tonight I'll make sure she at least sends a good night text." Echo laughed turning to walk towards the stall before she felt herself get whipped back around.

"I don't think you heard me...I said keep your dirty low life cheap using money hungry hands off my best friends girlfriend. Now if you don't listen next time I will come back with more than just words." Octavia shoved her a little till she hit the wall before she turned and walked out heading back to Clarke.

"Mmm Clarke I think it's time to leave I did actually just shove her and I would prefer not to get arrested." Octavia slammed her last shot before grabbing her things.

"You shoved her?" Clarke waited to watch the waiter drop off their drinks and hand the napkin to Lexa. She seen the girl read it and look around watching her eyes finally spot her before she glared and they both went stomping out of the bar.

"What did that note say?" Octavia and Clarke laughed walking the street knowing they were a little tipsy.

"Not much I told her to enjoy a drink on me with her new girlfriend." Clarke let it roll of her tongue with disgust.

"Is that really what you said.?" Octavia stopped waiting to hear what Clarke had to say.

"Yes that is really what I wrote along with a PS don't chase after me this time it won't work." Clarke felt like she needed to throw up from just thinking about it.

"I guess Echo was right I am just like any other girl." Clarke felt stupid and duped.

"Never you are sooo much better then that bitch, trust me I just got an up close and personal of her and it's not cute." Octavia turned to hug Clarke.

Clarke froze once again holding on to Octavia tight trying to make it so she couldn't turn around. The view was not going to be smart or a good idea. Raven and Brandi were standing outside of a pizza and beer parlor. She couldn't tell if they were leaving or going in but the fact that they were talking with a few other couples around had Clarke seeing red for her best friend.

'Clarke seriously let me go I can't breathe." Octavia pushed off of her turning to see exactly what Clarke was staring at.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Octavia stood watching Brandi hug Raven before kissing her on the cheek and jumping in the car with a few of the other girls.

"O come on let's just go… it looks like it's just me and you tonight." Clarke tugged on her but she wasn't moving. Clarke watched as she yanked out her phone obviously sending off a text message. They both looked up watching Raven pull her phone out and read the text. She stopped and looked up spotting both girls across the street.

"What did you say?" Clarke asked.

"Ohhh not much I told her that the next round is on me for her and her new girlfriend." Octavia waved at Raven before turning to walk off with Clarke.

"This has been one hell of a night." Clarke said thank god they only had a few blocks to walk to get to her apartment.

"Are we fucked up Clarke?" Clarke heard Octavia ask with her voice cracking like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry O, and no were not fucked up we just happened to be falling for assholes at the moment." Clarke really hoped it wasn't going to stay the truth but who knows with what they both had just seen.

Lexa sat at the table not talking tapping her cellphone. She of course would walk into the one and only bar Clarke happened to be at with Echo and her father. She knew she needed to explain exactly what was going on but she couldn't do it till she was for sure cut out of this deal they had made in the past. Lexa had been playing along all night to please her father, she figured that if she made it look at ease it would be easier to get her way which probably just left the worst impression on Clarke since she had watched it all. Excusing herself to use the restroom she actually stepped out the front of the bar taking out her phone hoping Clarke would pick up.

"Lexa?" she turned hearing someone say her name.

"Raven… what are you doing over here?" Lexa smiled seeing a familiar face.

"I just left from a friends date. I played third wheel but no one knew that." Raven laughed.

"Have you talked to Clarke?" Lexa couldn't help but hope she had.

"Nope but I did see her and Octavia headed off to her apartment looking a little tipsy. I am guessing you are in the doghouse as well?" Raven held up her phone showing the text.

"Mmmm yeah Lexa took out the napkin showing Raven." causing both of them to laugh.

"Maybe we can help each other out?" Lexa cocked an eyebrow at Raven.

"What do you have in mind?" Raven asked totally interested because it looked like all of them needed to actually have a good talk.

"Were you included in on this girls night thing?" Lexa was crossing her fingers she knew about it.

"Yup I sure was." Raven was till looking at her confused.

"Looks like we have some planning to do." Lexa smiled walking Raven back into the bar.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Clarke couldn't sleep she had tossed and turned all night thinking about Lexa and Echo. She was confused, she hated thinking that she was being used. She could never say her past used her but it kind of felt that way after the accident like that was an excuse for her ex to run. He used her pain to get away and maybe he had wanted out the whole time and she never knew. Lexa hadn't text or called after she read the note. She hadn't even tried which hurt her even more. She could feel Octavia tossing and turning so she decided to get up. She grabbed Lexa's hoodie and threw it over her head to go to the kitchen to make some coffee because her head was pounding but not from alcohol. Looking around her kitchen all she could see was Lexa. The way they had danced in the middle of her kitchen area to My Girl and how they had fell asleep on the couch and how Lexa had showed up randomly at her door. It all made her smile and then thinking of Echo just made it all melt away. Walking back into her room she could tell Octavia was still asleep but maybe not sleeping well due to her horrible evening regarding Raven as well. Both of the women they liked had shown more bullshit than ever last night. Clarke sipped her coffee reaching for her sketch pad as she made her way back into her bedroom sitting down in front of the window. Sketching usually could take her mind off anything but opening up the book the first thing she seen was a sketch of Lexa sleeping. It was only how she imagined it because she never had a chance to actually watch her sleep just yet. She ran her fingers down the jawline of the brunette that was so dominate on her face watching the pencil slightly smear she turned it over and sat it back down.

Clarke heard Octavia finally sit up and grown. Even with a horrible night she couldn't help but laugh. By the sound her friend had a hangover. She wasn't sure what to say to her they both were on edge over everything.

"Now you're awake?" Clarke spoke not moving from her seat by the window..

"Please tell me last night was just a bad dream." Octavia's could hear the pleading in her own voice.

"I wish I could." Clarke couldn't believe it herself when she woke up. She was thankful she wasn't hung over.

They talked a little regarding the situation and how all Clarke had wanted was a reason why. Why Lexa decided to just fake everything. She knew the girl liked jokes but this was beyond one. She knew she had slowly been falling for the girl even with the little time they had spent together. It was the small things she already missed. The good morning text and the way Lexa liked to draw little patterns on different parts of her body and the way the girl looked at her. She knew Lexa had felt something at the least. It wasn't all a game because she kept coming back. It could have been for attention but she didn't think so she just figured she had came in second just like Echo said she would.

Octavia had declined her invitation to the gym. She needed to sweat and clear her head and this was the best way to do so. To just get lost in running and feeling her muscles burn. She grabbed a shower before hand just because she felt dirty from the night before and she would just burn it all off in the shower after her workout as well. Tossing her hair up after her shower she grabbed her gym bag. Looks didn't matter when going to the gym and that made her thankful because she no desire to get fancy today.

* * *

Lexa woke up in a stage of defeat. She had thought she had everything under control and that she would belittle the situation before explaining her past to Clarke. It was an odd situation, arranged marriages were in the past but this wasn't a typical arrangement her father had made with Echo's parents. It was solely based on her father buying out Echo's parents international company that was going under. They had no money and they needed help just to survive in which it all made sense on why Echo had said she came up with nothing and that is why Lexa was so willing to give her everything. Echo had lied about her past and who her parents were. Remembering it go down so badly and how her father and Gustus had figured it out already. She remember when approaching her father about wanting to purpose to Echo he had not agreed. She knew she had the power to do it anyways but he fight it in every way possible. He was okay with her being gay but not in public he didn't want that label attached to his company. He had changed his mind once he figured out who the girl really was, he wanted the company so badly and his name and pride to be out there as saving a company and bringing it back to life that he agreed to allowing her to marry Echo if the girl had said yes. Picking up the company and allowing his daughter come out to the public as gay would be okay in all communities because it would give him the upper hand in corporate world, all he had to do was fork over a big chunk of money and give their family a life again. What she didn't know was that once her dad signed that check Echo had sighed her good bye to Lexa. It was all about the money. Echo had used her till that check was signed till she knew she was fixed on her own for the rest of her life with the money her dad had given away. He got the company and she lost the girl. He won once again.

Lexa was brought out of her hazy dream hearing her phone beep. She could have given the world for it to be Clarke but it wasn't. It was Raven. They had run into each other last night downtown after everything had happened. Obviously they both fucked up thinking they could kill two birds with one stone. They had been seen by the girls they wanted and having it happen with both those girls drinking ended up being bad. Lexa still wasn't sure why Clarke had reacted so badly she thought they had figured out the issues regarding Echo and how she wasn't a threat but something had set the girl off last night seeing them share dinner. She knew it wasn't an ideal way to see them but Lexa needed to have both of them around to make sure that this whole marriage thing was settled. With how things had ended in the past you would of thought it was settled but now that Echo's parents were apart of the corporate world again with his help having her date or even be married to a high class girl from a company he rebuilt would be like a perfect headliner in the news. Anything for the sake of her damn last name. She knew she could say no and that she would but it wouldn't stop him from telling the news and having it plastered everywhere and then pretty much any chance she had with Clarke would be gone if she was attached to dating or even worse marrying Echo. She knew she could be over reacting but having Echo and her father on the same page was dangerous.

Getting up for coffee she had to get Octavia on page with their plan. Using her last name and money for once her and Raven had come up with a date night for both of the girls at the penthouse of one of her fathers hotels. They both knew that money couldn't buy forgiveness but they were hoping the thought they were putting into this would count. She picked up her phone to start the plan on Octavia she just hoped Raven could actually get Clarke on board as well.

 **Lexa:** Octavia I know you might hate me right now but can you please meet me at the Jade Avenue. I have a business meeting but I really want to talk to you about last night regarding Echo and Clarke. Please don't tell Clarke though I need to talk to you first.

Lexa knew it was a reach but she was hoping Octavia would be nosey enough to want to find out about everything to tell Clarke and how much of a fuck up she was. When she got a yes back she almost jumped for joy she had to text Raven.

 **Lexa:** Octavia is in.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the warning Raven gave her. She was fit and trained in several different area's of martial arts and hand to hand combat but she knew Octavia was fierce so she hoping she didn't have to take a few hits from her on top of what Clarke planned on doing to her. She also admired Raven's warning as well. It was nice to have friends who stuck up for you the only one she could think of for her would be Costia and they hadn't been on the greatest talking terms since her return.

* * *

Clarke hit the gym. She had pretty much killed her abs and arms on the machines before she even thought of hitting the treadmill. She was in a fighting mood and almost thought taking the bag would be nice but she wasn't as strong as Octavia to beat the bag up just yet. Maybe she would have her best friend train her some. Walking towards the treadmills she spotted Raven. It made her see red. If she wasn't going to be able to see Lexa and yell she would at least be able to see Raven and yell.

She could tell she caught her friend off guard almost immediately by the look on her face.

"Care to explain Raven, because I got all the time in the world." Clarke didn't budge just waiting for a good excuse to come out of her friends mouth.

"I am about to check out here to grab a shower and some food but how about you meet up with me and I promise I will explain everything. I need someone to talk to before I go to Octavia." Clarke listened to her friend beg. She could tell it was sincere so she gave in because she wanted the story to be able to tell Octavia later but it came with a decent warning as well. She knew she couldn't kick Raven's ass but she could go down trying.

Finally getting on the treadmill Clarke just ran and ran some more like she was running from life itself. She was numb now she had pushed most of it away. She could feel the emotional side of her want to close down again like it did after the accident, her dad dying was the hardest thing she'd ever have to go through. She blamed herself for being alive and not him. It took her a good year to come to terms with the fact that he had saved her and it wasn't her who had killed him. Having to deal with Finn afterwards just shut her off even more. She knew that she had opened up to Lexa and she didn't even know why. Something about the girl just got to her, she felt safe but now she just felt stupid. She hadn't realized how long she had been running until she heard her music stop to a beep telling her she had a message.

 **Raven:** Clarke change of plans I have to meet one of my professors at this condo place can you meet me there. Dinner is on me since it's out of your way.

Clarke cursed wanting to kill Raven for this but then again it was for her best friend so she really shad no choice. She wanted to punch someone anyways so why not have it be Raven if her excuse was stupid. She jumped off the treadmill and headed home to shower.

 **Raven:** One more thing Clarke, the dining section has a dress code so can you come like semi formal. Like just throw on a dress and give it your best.

Clarke all but stumbled out of the shower hoping once again it was Lexa but it was Raven again and this time she was ready to girl her friend no matter the outcome. Not only did she had to meet at some fancy condo place that she had never even heard of but she also has to be semi formal.

"Ughhhh…" Clarke all but groaned at the fact that she was leaving her apartment and sweats for this situation.

"Raven I plan on killing you after you feed me." Clarke looked herself over in the mirror a few times. It probably wasn't semi formal to Octavia but it fit Clarke. The simple black dress she was wearing was exactly that just a simple black dress. She decided to just add some color to with with a few accessories she wore light blue diamond earrings her father got her for her birthday and she left the ring hanging on her neck with a couple of matching bracelets. It was good enough for Raven and this dinner and the story.

Headed out she had to GPS the place because it was obviously too fancy for her to actually know the place.

"Jade Avenue" Clarke said it out loud not even knowing what kind of place it was but it sounded fancy enough to have her a little nervous. It was probably some place Lexa knew. With her last name being Voss it was probably on her typical dine out places besides the one bar she just happen to see her in last night. Rolling her eyes she pulled up to the place looks like you had no choice but to park valet so she planned on making Raven pay for that as well as she headed into the hotel.

* * *

Lexa had gotten the text that Clarke was in and she just about threw her phone in excitement. In her time of waiting she had put out blue and white roses throughout the penthouse along with a few bottles of wine and a case of beer she knew Clarke loved that was always in her refrigerator, not forgetting the vinyl set up she added to the room with a couple of her own favorites as well. She had been pacing since she finished the simple add ons to the place. She crossed her fingers both girls didn't think it was too much renting out both penthouses. She actually didn't rent them she just used her last name to take them over for the time being, of course paying back whatever they planned on using if she even got that far with Clarke for all she knew she was going to get smacked and have the blonde walk out.

 **Raven:** Clarke is in the building and headed up to the penthouse.

Lexa seen the text and ran to the bathroom to give herself a look over she was paranoid now that things weren't going to go her way. She decided to wear her hair half up and half down braided back. She was lost on how to dress to not make it seem so formal or business related so she stuck with a black pair of fitted slacks and a with a white collared vest and a green tank top underneath it. She had to be semi formal herself being here even with her last name. Checking left to right she stepped into the side room waiting to be given the word that Clarke had entered the room.

Clarke had walked into the foyer of the hotel and almost walked back out. There was no way this is where she was suppose to be meeting Raven. It was high prices and the people walking around her she swore were looking at her like an outsider. She wasn't even sure where to go to find Raven.

"Hello Miss Griffin." a short man walked up to her greeting her.

"Hi ummm yes that is me." Clarke looked around trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Please come with me your company is waiting." The man gestured to the elevator on the far side of the lobby.

"I'm looking for my friend Raven is that where you are taking me?" Clarke asked looking around at the art sprayed across the walls. This was like several places she hoped to get her art on the walls one day. It was a fantastic view.

"Yes Miss Griffin this is the way." the man ushered her into the elevator pressing the number 22 labeled with a P.

"I thought we were going to the dining area is that on level 22?" Clarke asked still confused on where she was going and what was happening but she had a feeling it wasn't everything Raven had said.

"Yes you will be dining in the penthouse tonight." the man said as the elevator dinged letting them off. Walking down the hall he opened a door which seemed to be one of two on the floor.

"Your company will join you shortly." the man smiled closing the door behind him leaving her standing in the middle of a huge penthouse.

Clarke was floored. She couldn't believe that one room could be like ten times the size of her apartment. It was beautiful. She could see art hanging from wall to wall, with several vases and statues it was like an art room all on it's own. She walked around touching everything she could hoping it was allowed but she couldn't help it. She spotted a dinner table set out for two not sure if that was involving her or whoever Raven was meeting. Glancing around the room she started to notice small things that were out of place. There was wine on the table along with blue and white roses. She peered around the room spotting several vases full of them. Seeing the vinyl collection laid out on a far side table she turned to see a sketch pad next to the window. She walked over looking at the view of the downtown. It was a beautiful view she would love to sketch it. She had never seen it from above she ran her finger over the pencils knowing only one person knew exactly what she liked to used when sketching.

"Lexa." Clarke said out loud.

"Hello Clarke." Lexa had stepped in a few minutes ago watching the girl admire the room. She hadn't noticed her just yet so she figured she would take in the view just in case it was the last time she was going to be seeing the blonde. The simple black dress looked amazing on her. She loved how Clarke could go anywhere natural and still look stunning.

"Where is Raven?" Clarke turned staring at Lexa. She wasn't sure what to say or what to expect now that she was standing in front of the brunette.

"She is currently busy at the moment. So I am here to take her place if that is okay with you." Lexa stepped forward grabbing the wine and pouring a glass.

"Would you like a glass of wine or a beer. I have both in the room." Lexa took a sip praying this wasn't going to end badly.

"What are we doing here Lexa." Clarke refused to settle in with the gimmick at the moment.

"I wanted to talk to you Clarke. You left in a hurry last night before I could explain a few things to you. Lexa started walking towards the blonde and felt her heart break a little watching her back away.

"Clarke I am not here to hurt you I just want a chance to explain myself." Lexa stopped in her tracks not wanting to push anything.

"Explain what Lexa. I watched you last night I was in the bar before you and I watched you for half the night enjoying your company. Enjoying Echo. I don't need any further information on that." Clarke looked at the door already having enough she wanted to leave.

"No Clarke see that is where you have it wrong." Lexa sat down her glass of wine frustrated.

"Lexa I can't…" she was cut off.

"I need you to just listen to me Clarke if you want to walk out that door after I say what I have to say then I will let you but I am going to stand in your way till you at least hear me out." Lexa all but snapped watching Clarke's eyes go dark like she was pissed.

"Don't threaten me Lexa it's not going to get you anywhere. I'll let you talk but you need to check your attitude with me when I didn't do anything wrong." Clarke posted herself against one of the side windows.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…. ughhhh." Lexa started to pace this already wasn't going where she wanted it too.

Clarke watched Lexa pace the room she wasn't sure why the brunette was so frustrated if anything it should be her who was mad and yet Lexa looked as if she wanted to punch something.

"Lexa…" Clarke leaned up off the window walking towards her. She had never seen her like this so she figured she needed to put her ego aside for one moment. It was a weakness of hers but she couldn't help it.

"Clarke I need you to understand.." Lexa stopped seeing as Clarke was now standing in front of her. She hadn't seen her move from the window. She could see the hurt shining in her eyes and it killed her.

"It was a misunderstanding Clarke. Yes I was there for personal reasons and I was enjoying myself but all for show." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand as she sat down she just needed the contact.

"I don't understand Lexa… what was for show?" Clarke stood looking down at the brunette holding her hand. She was confused.

"In the past Clarke, I went to my father about marrying Echo. He didn't approve of me being out with my last name. Once he looked into the Echo's history which she had lied to me about he decided it would be okay as long as he was able to obtain her family's company. It was falling apart and they had no money so they were willing to sign off on anything for a step up. Once that check was signed Clarke I was pretty much a write off in Echo's history. Her family got the money they needed to get back into the business with my father and I lost the girl. Her goodbye to me Clarke was pretty much a I had fun but I don't need you anymore." Lexa had gripped Clarke's hand even tighter than expected when she felt the girl sit down next to her. She had been staring at her feet the whole time telling the story waiting for Clarke to walk away.

"So you are telling me you had an ass backwards partially arranged marriage with that bitch over money and I am assuming that guy last night was your sorry man of a father?" Clarke was stunned and pissed at the same time.

"Yeah I guess that is what you can call it. Anything for the name of Voss." Lexa laughed at how Clarke seen the picture.

"Wow that is fucked up. I thought my situation and past was a bitch." Clarke sat down feeling like an idiot for going off on Lexa last night but then again it hadn't helped with Echo poking at her every chance she got.

"I need to tell you something Lexa." Clarke decided it was time to confess.

"Okay what is that…." Lexa wasn't sure what was about to happen but the fact that Clarke hadn't walked out the door yet made her happy.

"The reason I snapped yesterday at the bar besides the tequila was I ran into Echo earlier in the day. Actually we have ran into each other a few times and I am starting to think it's more planned than anything." Clarke turned to face Lexa letting their eyes meet. If this was going to be a confessional night she wanted everything out on the table.

"You and Echo have been talking?" Lexa could feel her blood start to boil not even sure if she wanted to know the whole story.

"No no no we haven't been talking she just has been talking. She's been to my house and of all things yesterday I ran into her when I was going to stop by the bar to give you a kiss and she was walking out raving about how you two just walked out together and how you had plans for the night and that I should question the fact that I called you my girlfriend." Clarke hadn't even heard her own slip she was just repeating what she remembered.

"Ohhh…" Lexa was pissed at what had gotten said and that she was just now finding out about it but she couldn't help by smile. Clarke just referred to her as her girlfriend.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Clarke looked around being a little lost all of a sudden.

"Ohhh you know I never figured you for the label type but since you called me your girlfriend I can't help but smile even when I didn't know I said yes." Lexa could feel the urge to reach out and kiss the blonde become overwhelming.

"Ughh Lexa that is not what this is about…." Clarke blushed looking down at her hands realzing what just got said.

"Don't look down Clarke… " Lexa reached out putting her fingers under the blondes chin lifting it so there eyes were meeting again.

"I kind of wanted to be the dominate one in this situation and ask you first though." Lexa laughed as she seen Clarke's face scrunch.

"The last I checked Lexa you've been submissive every time we've been in a compromising situation." Clarke smirked watching Lexa's jaw drop.

"I have not…." Lexa started to think back on the moments and Clarke was right she was pretty much putty in the girls hands.

"Mmhmm that is what I thought. See the thing is commander I have you wrapped around my finger even when you don't know it." Clarke laughed standing up headed for the wine Lexa had sat down on the table.

"What does this mean…" Lexa needed to hear Clarke say it. She wanted to know that they were okay or that they could at least try again.

"This…. this means we need to communicate better Lexa. I can't sit here in the unknown thinking I am playing second best to Echo. I need to know you want this just as much as I do." Clarke sipped the wine waiting to hear what Lexa had to say.

"So you want to be with me?" Lexa cocked an eyebrow. She knew it was a serious situation but hearing all these new things from Clarke had her feeling like a giddy child.

"Really Lexa…" Clarke smiled at the fact that Lexa looked like she was about to burst with happiness.

"Haven't I shown you a thousand times that I want to be with you. Even after your stupid joke and your crazy life and your damn last name I am still standing here in this damn place talking to you after your ex tried to railroad me." Clarke pretty much turned around the room trying to prove her point.

"You're amazing and beautiful and smart and sexy Clarke. I would be the luckiest woman on this planet if you were to ask me to be your girlfriend." Lexa started walking towards her she needed to touch the girl.

"Well you know as far as the reporters are concerned and your bitch of an ex girlfriend. You already are my girlfriend." Clarke laughed sipping the wine again.

"Why is it I am your girlfriend and you are not mine?" Lexa was now standing in front her pulling the wine glass out of her hand to take a drink of it. It was the closest they have been to each other in almost 24 hours and she was itching to reach out and touch the blonde.

"Hmmm probably because I own the pants in this relationship." Clarke bit her lip looking up at Lexa she had been wanting to kiss her the second she walked into the room but she couldn't just yet.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Lexa sipped the wine this time thinking over what Clarke had just said.

"You have no say so right now Lexa, I am still pissed at the fact that Echo had her hands all over you last night and at the fact that I killed my pain with tequila and my head is still slightly pounding." Clarke watched Lexa tip her head in slight agreement.

"Let me fix that for you…" Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist pulling her close leaning in and brushing her lips across the blondes lips.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I should have told you first and we could have avoided all of this." Lexa leaned in to kiss the girl again and this time she felt Clarke's lips move against hers.

"The only persons hands I want on me are yours. I only want to feel your hands, your lips. I only want to touch you and have you touch me back." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear this time before bringing her lips back to kiss her again.

Clarke was melting. She felt herself giving in from trying to act like she was still mad regarding last night but hearing the story now she knew she should have asked Lexa first before throwing everything in her face and the way Lexa was talking to her now and feeling her lips again.

"Mmmm Lexa I missed…" Clarke was cut off again with Lexa's lips. She grabbed her by the waist running her hands up her back into her hair pulling her close She felt the intensity of the kiss like they both had been craving each other.

"I missed you Clarke." Lexa all but moaned it out when she felt Clarke's hands running down her body.

"Lexa I need to at least apologize…." Clarke felt like she was losing the battle with apology when she was cut off again.

"Shhh no more talking." Lexa picked up Clarke making her scream with laughter.

"What are you doing?" Clarke squirmed in the brunette's arms.

'Were going to turn on some music to dance too." Lexa shifted pretty much carry Clarke over her shoulder now.

"Lexa you couldn't have done that with me on the ground." Clarke felt herself hanging but it was with a smile on her face.

"Nope I'm never letting you go again." Lexa laughed as she smacked Clarke on the ass. She had to admit the short dress the girl was wearing at the moment was to her advantage.

"If you drop me Lexa I swear on everything you will pay for it." Clarke felt herself slip a little as Lexa was messing with the record player.

"Don't worry I would never drop you but your thighs are feeling toned today. Did you work out." Lexa laughed waiting for Clarke to realize how high her dress currently was hiked up.

"Really Lexa… this is not a time to try and flirt your way into my pants." Clarke tried to pry her way out of Lexa's grip.

"Getting in your pants Clarke…. pshhh I have been in your bed or have you replaced me already." Lexa dropped her laughing when she got punched in the arm.

"If anything you are currently not the one fighting for attention." Clarke was cut off when she felt Lexa pull her back in so they started to sway. She could hear Marvin Gaye's let's get it on start to play in the background causing her to laugh again.

"Is this your way of hinting to me about something and what is thing you have for dancing." Clarke smiled hearing Lexa whisper the words to her already as they started to sway.

"I like having you in my arms that's what it's about and Marvin is a classic come on Clarke... but if it's working." Lexa smiled leaning back to stare Clarke in the eyes.

"I am sooo happy you were willing to hear me out Clarke, I don't know what I would have done if you would have walked out that door." Lexa tried her hardest to make sure her voice didn't crack when saying it.

"You make it hard to walk away Lexa." Clarke smiled leaning in to kiss the girl who was trying not to break down in front of her.

"You are the only one who has ever stayed." Lexa mumbled against Clarke's lips before giving in to the kiss. It was slow and passionate but she could feel Clarke pull on her for more like she needed to know this was real. She felt Clarke pull away to bite down on her lip before kissing her again. Lexa felt herself moan into the kiss giving Clarke the go ahead to deepen the kiss. There tongues danced together both of them savoring the taste. Clarke tasted of wine and Lexa just wanted to drink her up. She slid her hands down her back looking for the zipper to Clarke's dress finding it she slowly pulled it down.

"Mmmm Lexa are you sure?" Clarke wasn't even sure if she was ready herself but with the way things had been between them lately she couldn't see herself saying no again especially when she felt Lexa's fingers make the same trail the zipper did..

"Are you ready?" Lexa pulled back searching Clarke's eyes for the go ahead.

"Yes but this doesn't mean everything is okay." Clarke started to pull at the hem of Lexa's shirt.

"Hopefully Raven's plan is working as good as ours." Lexa mumbled kissing down Clarke's next before she felt her body get pushed.

"Raven's plan?" Clarke stopped as she cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How do you think I got you here anyways." Lexa smirked still trying to get Clarke to wiggle out of the dress.

"Where is she?" Clarke snapped her fingers.

"She is in the penthouse across the way with Octavia, hopefully in the same predicament we are about to be." Lexa moved forward again trying to grab Clarke.

"No no no I need to check on them. This is my best friend were talking about Lexa and you are legit fired now that I think about how you two hatched this plan." Clarke leaned forward kissing Lexa quickly before running to the door into the hallway.

Clarke panned left and right hearing Lexa follow after her protesting she shouldn't just barge in on them. Clarke figured the other door had to be the other penthouse. Twisting the knob it opened right up and she went flying into the room.

"Octavia…" Clarke all but came running into the room ready to kill Raven herself when she spotted her best friend once again on the counter with Raven between her legs.

"What is it with you two and counters…." Clarke all but laughed feeling Lexa wrap her arms around her from behind.

"I told you not to interrupt them." Lexa whispered in her ear zipping up the back of her dress.

"Shut up." Clarke elbowed her listening to her best friend pretty much cuss her out under her breathe.

"Guess it's time for that girls night right?" Lexa said hearing Clarke and Raven laugh as Octavia huffed jumping off the counter again rolling her eyes.

"Let's do this." Clarke all but ran into the room getting swooped up by Lexa as they all started laughing when Clarke started to protest again with Raven pouring wine.

"To girls night." Clarke lifted her glass smiling she was with her favorite people at the moment and finally they were all smiling in one room.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Lexa leaned against the window watching Clarke, Octavia and Raven laugh over something. It was nice to see the blonde smiling. She knew she was part of the cause and she had never experienced that before. She never found herself at the point of someone's happiness. She knew Clarke had been happy before her but hearing her friends say they were happy to see her smile naturally again made Lexa's heart skip a beat. They all had been a few bottles of wine in and Lexa was glad she made a point of calling the front desk saying both parties would be staying overnight. She was happy that Raven and Octavia had cleared the air as well. She wasn't sure if they were a couple but watching them could make anyone believe it especially with the way Raven looked at Octavia. She wondered if that's what people saw when looking at herself and Clarke. She smiled seeing Clarke turn and wink at her. It was a simple gesture but it was so Clarke. She couldn't help but miss the blonde even when they were in the same room.

"What are you doing over here?" Clarke made her way over to Lexa who was leaning against the balcony window.

"Just enjoying the view." Lexa smiled.

"What view might that be?" Clarke smirked knowing exactly what Lexa had been watching.

"That adorable couple over there with a third wheel." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke's face drop.

"You jerk. I know that isn't what you were watching." Clarke sipped her wine.

"Mmmm really then what do you think I was watching?" Lexa could see desire in Clarke's eyes.

"Me." Clarke said it bluntly knowing it was the truth.

"Confident much?" Lexa tipped her head grabbing Clarke's glass of wine sipping it.

"I learn from the best commander." Clarke bit her lip scanning Lexa up and down.

"If you keep that up we will be leaving this party early." Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist pulling her forward.

"Mmm confident much on getting me out of this room.?" Clarke mocked Lexa's tone.

"More like confident in getting you out of that dress." Lexa looked down at Clarke's lips.

"Commander in charge, do I need to salute?" Clarke couldn't help but smile at her own joke.

"I think hearing you say my name will be a good enough accomplishment." Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke to the point of taking her breathe away.

"Come on before those two end up on the counter again." Lexa smiled seeing Clarke's eyes still closed and she turned to walk them back towards her friends.

"Awww you two decided to come back to our reality." Octavia laughed seeing her best friend was totally stunned over something.

"What has her so speechless." Raven tipped her head to Clarke who still hadn't snapped too just yet.

"I kissed her." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke hear her words and glare.

"Damn commander maybe you should kiss me too."Octavia threw her head back laughing seeing Clarke then glare at her.

"HA sorry that is a privilege I only get." Clarke wrapped hers arm around Lexa's waist.

"Mmmhmm last I checked that was only my job as well." Raven nudged Octavia.

"Ohhh jealous much looks like were about to be in the middle of a cat fight." Lexa stood watching everything glare in a circle before they all busted up laughing.

"Pshhh wine please." Clarke handed her glass to Lexa.

"Ohhhh so that is how it works now a days." Raven pointed at Lexa who stepped away to fetch wine for Clarke.

"How did you get her whipped." Raven asked Clarke gesturing to Lexa.

"I kissed her." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa turn from the table.

Clarke sunk down into one of the chairs in the penthouse. She couldn't imagine living like this. It was like luxury on top of luxury. She didn't even know how Lexa managed to rent out both rooms overnight it had to cost her a fortune. Staring at Lexa who was currently opening a new bottle of wine filling four glass for everyone. Clarke let herself admire the girl. She had seen Lexa several times and even seen her with almost nothing on but watching her now she seemed so grown up and sophisticated. It made her wonder if there was a downside to living rich and with the last name Voss. There was so much more she wanted to know about the girl who was currently staring her down with desire in her eyes. It made Clarke shiver she knew Lexa wanted more with her but Clarke was still unsure. She wasn't lacking the same feelings because everyone could see it plastered on her face that she wanted Lexa naked and in bed for days but because of her past she hadn't given in yet. She knew at some point she would have to share that story with Lexa but for tonight she wanted to forget the world.

"Clarke…" Octavia snapped in her face.

"Hmmm…" Clarke turned to look at her best friend.

"If you keep looking at her like that you might as well walk across that hall and do what you're thinking." Octavia smirked seeing her best friend actually think it over.

"Coming from the person I just seen laid out on the counter for the second time in one week." Clarke laughed feeling a pillow hit her.

"We will discuss that another time." Clarke watched Raven whisper something in Octavia's ear making her laugh.

Focusing back on Lexa now she seen the girl walking towards her with a smile on her face like she was up to something.

'Why are you looking at me like that." Clarke lifted her foot pressing it against Lexa's stomach holding her in place.

"I just want to dance with you." Lexa smirked holding out her hand.

"I don't trust you right now." Clarke could see humor in the girls eyes.

"Come on just one dance outside on the balcony under the stars." Lexa was laying it on thick hoping Clarke would give in and she got her way when she felt the blonde put her hand in hers.

"You better not be lying Lexa." Clarke heard Octavia yell dancing love birds as she followed Lexa out on the balcony she hadn't been out there all night. Stepping out she noticed there was pretty much a full on kitchen against one wall and then a decent sized swimming pool that looked like the water poured off the edge of the building it was gorgeous but a little scary at the same time. Feeling Lexa wrap her arms around her as they started to sway she sighed. This is what it was suppose to be like this is how she wanted to stay forever.

"Stop thinking so much Clarke." Lexa whispered in the blondes ear.

"I'm not thinking Lexa." Clarke held back a laugh knowing Lexa could see right through her.

"I know I am pretty damn sexy so if you need to say it you can." Lexa felt Clarke try to pull away so she tightened her grip.

"I swear you get more cocky as the days past." Clarke mumbled in the girls neck as she applied a soft kiss feeling Lexa relax again. She loved that she has the effect on the girl.

"Better than getting wet." Lexa laughed waiting for it.

"What…" Clarke pulled back looking at Lexa seeing the humor shine in her eyes before she felt herself get picked up and thrown over Lexa's shoulder again.

"Put me down Lexa what are you doing." Clarke started to squirm and then she spotted the swimming pool and how they were walking towards it.

"This is how I have wanted you in so many ways Clarke." Lexa laughed knowing it had a double meaning.

"Lexa I swear on everything if you don't let me go…" She felt Lexa prop her up ready to throw her in so she grabbed on clinging to the girl making sure if she was going in they were going together.

Lexa gripped trying to pry Clarke off her laughing as they both struggled for control. Lexa could feel herself slipping and Clarke purposely leaning towards the water now so she gave in and they both took the plunge.

"Ohhh my god." Clarke came up sputtering water.

"Damn you look good wet." Lexa smirked pushing the water off her face.

"Shut up." Clarke splashed her.

"Make me." Lexa played along with the game.

"I plan to among other things." Clarke jumped landing on Lexa trying to shove her under the water but she just felt herself get lifted up again.

"I wasn't lying when I said you look good wet." Lexa let Clarke slide down her body till they were face to face.

"You're pushing every button I have tonight Lexa." Clarke leaned in colliding her lips into Lexa's. She moaned feeling the heat flow between them. It was like they both knew exactly what they wanted they just didn't know how to go about it. She let her hands slide across the brunette's shoulders till she cupped the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

"Good." Lexa heard herself say it the second she felt Clarke's tongue touch hers. She had been craving the blondes taste since they had left their penthouse. She wanted her alone but she didn't want to be rude to her friends. She let her hands slide down into the water forcing Clarke to wrap her legs around her waist allowing her to slide her hands up Clarke's thighs under her dress she felt Clarke's hips push forward against her it almost made her drop to her knees.

"God Lexa we need to leave…. now." Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear as she started to kiss down her neck when she felt her back bump up against the edge of the pool. She was dying for Lexa to touch her she wanted her clothes off now it felt like they were smothering her because they were both soaked.

"Shhh just be quiet and no one will know." Lexa pushed up Clarke's dress even further loving the feeling of her hands roaming over Clarke's smooth skin. She was burning with desire every time she felt Clarke arch into her with her hips. She was lost in everything Clarke.

"Mmhmm should have figured." Octavia all but but crept onto the balcony.

Lexa stopped her journey in her tracks seeing movement. She squeezed Clarke's hips realizing she hadn't noticed Octavia smiling sitting in the chair on the balcony.

"Clarke…" Lexa pulled back with a smirk on her face.

"Lexa I can't be anymore quiet then what I am…." Clarke all but whispered it finally hearing her best friend.

"Hahaha payback is a bitch Clarke." Octavia all but sprinted jumping into the pool.

"You've got to be kidding me." Clarke bit her lip looking at Lexa who was of course smirking.

"It's kind of funny though." Lexa pulled Clarke's dress back down.

"Lexa if you ever want this dress off you better stop laughing." Clarke shoved letting Lexa fall back into the pool.

"What am I missing out here." Clarke heard Raven come out and she all but cursed the world for even leaving the other penthouse.

"You are missing completely nothing now." Clarke couldn't help but laugh at herself trying to climb up out of the pool in a wet dress.

"No your not." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand yanking her back into the pool.

"Lexa…. " Clarke all but screamed falling back into the pool hearing all three of her friends laugh.

"You seriously are going to pay for this later" Clarke let herself relax against Lexa's body.

"Awww you forgave her already." Octavia splashed both of them for being cute.

"O please shut up and let me enjoy this random moment of being in a pool wet in more than one way." Clarke smirked at her best friend watching her face scrunch up.

"Ewwww I am getting out now." they all laughed watching Octavia hop out of the pool quicker then ever.

'You're nasty and get out of my pool." Octavia stomped off back into the penthouse with Raven following her laughing still.

"Let's get out of here." Clarke spoke turning into Lexa's arms giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you sure, this is girls night for you?" Lexa kissed her back between talking.

"Yes I am sure come on." Clarke dragged Lexa to the steps with them both stepping out dripping wet in there clothes.

"This might be difficult." Lexa said looking down at her clothes knowing no matter what happened they were going to get everything soaked.

"Here unzip me?" Clarke decided stripping down to almost nothing would be the easiest way to accomplish this.

"What?" Lexa was stunned unsure on what to do.

"Seriously Lexa unzip me. If we just break it down the basics and leave our clothes here they we won't have to worry about the mess." Clarke laughed at Lexa's face before turning around pointing to her zipper.

"Okay what ever you say." Lexa grabbed the zipper of the dress pulling it down seeing Clarke had on a dark blue laced bra and a matching boy shorts she felt her mouth go dry instantly watching Clarke wiggle her way out of it before turning to face Lexa.

"What… ?" Clarke smiled at Lexa seeing her stare.

"Do you match like that every time you go out or were you just hoping to get lucky?" Lexa asked unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ohhh I figured I was coming here to meet Raven and you never know." Clarke smirked watching Lexa glare.

"I don't think so." Lexa dropped her shirt exposing her black bra and extremely toned shoulders and abs.

Clarke stood waiting for the girl to strip down enjoying every second of it. She knew soon it would be her taking off Lexa's clothes but for now she was just fine with watching.

"Are you just going to watch or help?" Lexa was struggling to get her slacks off.

"Ohhh I'm enjoying watching." Clarke smiled when Lexa's pants finally dropped. She was also matching with black on black everything it had Clarke bite her lip.

"Let's go it's cold now." Lexa grabbed her hand running through the door.

"Sorry guys!" Clarke laughed seeing her friends jaw drop as they headed for the front door into the hallway.

"That will never get let down." Clarke waited for Lexa to punch in the code for the other room.

"It's okay at least we are a great view together." Lexa laughed as they both shivered getting into the room.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket or draw you a bath" Lexa walked heading towards the bedroom looking for some clothes.

"Don't get dressed." Clarke cocked an eyebrow at the brunette when she turned around smirking.

"Why not." Lexa asked walking back towards her slowly.

"You owe me something." Clarke grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch wrapping herself in it walking towards the window with a chair.

"This is not how I expected this to happen." Lexa started following Clarke.

"Sit." Clarke shoved her down hard in the chair hearing Lexa groan a little caused her to laugh out loud.

Clarke headed over to the other table grabbing her sketchpad and pencils she knew this is not what Lexa was thinking but she had a downtown city background and a gorgeous woman it required a sketch. Plopping down on the comfy chair in front of her she looked up and stared.

"I am going to need you to slightly move to the right so the last of the sun hit's you a little more on that side." Clarke opened up the new sketch pad realizing it was about one hundred times better than the one she had at home along with the elite pencil she had in her hand.

"This is why you need me almost naked?" Lexa lifted her hands up.

'Mmhmm you look fantastic with no clothes on, I mean if you want to remove the rest I won't complain." Clarke glanced up seeing Lexa blush a little.

"So this is something I owe you." Lexa turned listening to Clarke's instructions.

"Mmhmm do you not remember your midnight confession to me." Clarke started to angle out Lexa's body on the paper.

"What midnight confession?" Lexa stiffened a little trying to figure out what she could have said in the middle of the night.

"You need to relax Lexa…" Clarke muffled a laugh.

"Are you joking with me right now." Lexa tried to relax back into the position she was just in.

"Maybe or maybe not." Clarke was focused she wanted to get everything perfect on this sketch she might not get another lighting so perfect with Lexa's body. Displaying her muscle tone with the soft background is what would stand out the most. The commander stoic picture in such a beautiful lighting. Her arms and abs were just about as stunning as her jawline.

"Why are you blushing?" Lexa was focused on Clarke's face as she glanced back and forth.

"Ohhh nothing.' Clarke smiled a little.

'You're lying I can see it written on your face." Lexa let her foot slip a little.

"Do not move Lexa." Clarke pointed with a warning.

'Then you better start talking." Lexa put her foot back the best she could.

"Well Lexa… right now I am drawing your long lean muscled legs. I have to define your muscle tone throughout your body with a light and dark shades in the background. With every pencil stroke and smear I am just imagining what it would feel like if I were to actually be touching you." Clarke was dead honest as she started shading out certain sections of Lexa's body.

"Oh." Lexa had no idea what to say. She pretty much felt every inch of her body get turned on. Clarke was sketching her but mentally having sex with her. She knew they both had been drinking a lot of wine but that had to have been the sexiest thing someone has said to her.

"You asked." Clarke looked up winking at the brunette.

"When did you become such a perv." Lexa laughed trying to shake off the desire.

"Since I laid eyes on you." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa roll her eyes.

"So that means you found me attractive that day in the coffee shop when you stole my coffee." Lexa watched Clarke's expressions thinking about when they first met and how she thought Clarke was stunning the second she laid eyes on her.

"My coffee Lexa my coffee…. you stole my coffee, and yes I might have found you attractive." Clarke bit her lip in concentration and in the fact that she really thought Lexa was mysterious but gorgeous.

"Mmhmm a maybe huh? Well I have to admit I admired your ass for a few minutes before I actually got you to turn around." Lexa couldn't hold her laugh in seeing Clarke stop sketching and looking up at her.

"Really so how long exactly were you paying attention to me." Clarke hummed as she went back to sketching.

"Well see I was talking to this girl who was trying to get back into my good graces from the night before in the bar…" Lexa was cut off hearing Clarke.

"Pshhh of course….. now continue." Clarke rolled her eyes to the start of the story.

"Well then I heard someone randomly belt out the word fuck and seeing it come from this little tiny blonde I couldn't help but be curious." Lexa smiled knowing Clarke was going to have something to say about that.

"First of all I am not a tiny blonde, and two I am going to make Octavia train me to kick your ass." Clarke pointed.

"Also don't move." Clarke snapped again.

"What are you going to do if I move?" Lexa was getting tired of just sitting still it wasn't her type of thing.

_**BANG BANG** _

Both girls jumped hearing someone pound on the door. Lexa hopped up off the chair heading for the door telling Clarke to stay seated but she protested following her. Swinging the door open they both jumped seeing Octavia about to shoot off a bottle of champagne through there door.

"Heyyyy bitches I brought you a drink." Octavia hopped into there room sitting the bottle on the table before sauntering back out the door.

"Payback is a bitch Clarke and that is times two." they both heard Octavia shout down the hallway.

"That really didn't just happen did it?" Clarke laughed watching as Lexa slammed the door.

"She gave me a heart attack." Lexa plopped down on the couch holding her chest.

"Awww poor baby." Clarke smiled climbing on top of Lexa with the blanket.

"Well it did get me out of sitting on that damn chair." Lexa felt herself get nudged.

"Not nice but it's okay I was almost finished anyways." Clarke snuggled up into Lexa's neck.

"Can I see it?" Lexa asked running her fingers over the cover of the book.

"Not yet…once it's finished I'll show you" Clarke pulled Lexa's hand back off the sketch book listening to the girls heartbeat.

"This is my favorite way to be with you." Lexa confessed feeling Clarke shift.

"Sooooo you liked the tiny little blonde with a sailor's mouth?" Clarke pushed up on her elbows to stare into Lexa's green eyes .

"I more than liked her I was fascinated from the second I saw her. When she glared at me pretty much wanting to kill me with her gorgeous blue eyes over her coffee." Lexa ran her hands up Clarke's back pulling them flush together.

"Mmmm…." Clarke all but hummed feeling the Lexa's strong hands pull her down making there hips push together.

"So about earlier… that wet comment in the pool." Lexa wiggled her eyebrows being super curious.

"Ohhh you remember that do you?" Clarke leaned down brushing her lips against Lexa's.

"Mmhmm how could I forget." Lexa let her hands wander down over Clarke's ass pulling her up a little higher.

"I guess that is something you could have almost found out." Clarke bit her lip feeling her bare skin rub against Lexa's. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold out but she knew it didn't mean Lexa had to suffer.

"Well if someone would have been a little more quiet.." Lexa laughed feeling Clarke pinch her in the side.

"I was being totally quiet. Octavia just wanted payback and couldn't help but be nosey." Clarke pushed up on her hands wanting to prove a point.

"Clarke you are not quiet…ughhhhh…" Lexa tried to get her words out before groaning at the feeling of Clarke's thigh slide between her legs.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Clarke leaned down all but saying the words into Lexa's mouth. Pushing her knee a little higher she bit down on Lexa's lip before leaning in to kiss the brunette slow and lazy. She knew it wasn't her time but feeling Lexa's body react to her touch made her go crazy.

"Clarke…. it's you who is pushing buttons now." Lexa couldn't stop herself from moaning when she felt Clarke start to run her tongue down her neck biting and kissing as she went lower with each kiss.

"Lexa I want you to shut up." Clarke bit down hard sucking right above her bra repaying her for the mark she currently was showing but Clarke couldn't help but moan herself when she felt Lexa's nails dig down into her back she leaned back up to match Lexa's hunger grinding her hips into the girl below her.

"Clarke you need to stop… before I can't stop." Lexa was pulling down on Clarke's hips forcing friction between the two of them. She could feel Clarke begin to pant just a little with the consistent rhythm the both created getting lost in it.

"Lexa once again I need you to shut up…" Clarke bit her lip feeling Lexa's hands roam up the front of her stomach over her bra. She knew she had to stop Lexa from touching her or she was going to lose control of herself and that isn't what she wanted to do right now.

"No touching…" Clarke pushed Lexa's hands above her head hoping she would listen just a little bit as she leaned forward running her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip teasing her letting her other fingers slide down Lexa's abs playing with the band of her boy shorts.

"Let's just say Lexa you like this is what makes me wet." Clarke spoke into the girls mouth teasing her with her tongue. She could feel Lexa fight for control but Clarke was giving any. She snapped Lexa's boy shorts feeling the girl jump a little before sliding her fingers down inside of them allowing her nails to drag down the inner side of Lexa's thigh. She felt her squeeze her legs together at the touch. Clarke was burning to feel how wet the girl was she was exploring with her fingers everywhere along Lexa body but not exactly where they both wanted her to be.

"Clarke… you are not playing fair." Lexa groaned still trying to get her hands free so she could touch the blonde. She knew she was just about dripping wet from the feeling of Clarke's hips and fingers driving her crazy. She couldn't tell if Clarke was going to pull back or if she was ready so controlling her own actions was important as well.

"I never said anything about playing fair Lexa." Clarke whispered in her ear before allowing her hand to cup over Lexa completely. She felt Lexa's hips jerk up and her head tilt back. Clarke leaned up watching the girl's face she was struggling not to moan at the contact. Clarke could almost feel how wet the girl was and with each push of her hips connecting with her hand she could feel Lexa starting to come undone.

"Clarke I want to touch you." Lexa all but moaned feeling Clarke's fingers shifting against her. The blonde was currently pulling her bra down slowly kissing all around her nipple. Lexa was loosing her battle and close to giving in.

"Relax Lexa." Clarke leaned up letting her mouth hover over Lexa's watching her eyes go dark when she felt Clarke slide her middle finger up allowing Clarke to feel exactly how wet Lexa was for her.

"Mmmhmm say it again Lexa." Clarke spoke kissing down her neck hearing Lexa moan out the word fuck. It just turned Clarke on even more wanting to please the girl she dipped two fingers into her pulling her wetness out over the top of her clit slowly circling it. Feeling Lexa naturally react to her touch pushing her hips up silently begging for Clarke to push them into her.

"Do not move." Clarke spoke letting her grip go on the girl. She unhooked Lexa's bra stopping just a second to take in the brunette. She was gorgeous and seeing her eyes dark green with desire and moaning below her almost caused Clarke to let go of her own self control. Leaning down she captured Lexa's lips hard biting down on her lip and pulling. She wanted to be soft and gentle but hearing Lexa beg for more Clarke swirled her tongue over one of Lexa's nipples sucking and enjoying the taste of sweat forming on the brunette's skin. She used her leg to push Lexa's legs open a little more giving her fingers more access as she used her tongue and teeth to leave marks all across Lexa's body. She wanted the girl to wake up and look in the mirror knowing her body was Clarke's only.

"For fucks sake Clarke…." Lexa was dying under Clarke's touch. She felt the girl explore her whole body while teasing her every now and then with her fingers. She was burning on the inside like she was going to explode. It has been a long very long time since someone had gotten to her this good and even longer since she gave her self control up to be a bottom but she was like putty in Clarke's hands right now and the blonde was enjoying every second of it.

"Say it once more and I might give it to you." Clarke let her two fingers circle around Lexa's entrance she had been dying to feel her fingers inside the girl but she wanted to make sure she had brought every wall down possible with Lexa. She wanted Lexa to break down and give her everything. She could feel Lexa push her hips trying to force Clarke's fingers inside her making Clarke pull back a little each time.

"Say it." Clarke came up leaning down teasing her lips against Lexa's nipping and drawing circles with her tongue over them feeling her let her mouth drop open. Lexa was panting gripping the couch over her head.

"Fuck Clarke please." Lexa moaned out feel Clarke's lips crash down on hers as she felt Clarke push two fingers in her easily. Lexa felt herself gasp into Clarke's mouth and she could feel the blonde smile into the kiss. She was dripping wet she could hear herself against Clarke's hand every time she pushed her fingers deeper and deeper into her. Hearing Clarke whisper to her pushed her even closer to the edge.

"You feel so fucking good." Clarke usually wasn't much of a talker but Lexa brought out something in her she wasn't able to control once she got her hands on the brunette. She was shocked at how easy it was pushing into Lexa she had been dripping wet for her and feeling it made Clarke grind her hips down harder pushing her fingers in deep with the pressure. Clarke tried to slow down the pace to let Lexa ride it out lazily but there was no way. Lexa was rocking her hips to her own rhythm and all Clarke could do was let her fingers slide in and out of the girl. It was hot so Clarke took advantage of using her mouth licking all the way up the girls chest before biting down on her nipple she felt Lexa shatter underneath her. It only took that small addition to make the brunette tumble over and tighten around Clarke's fingers. She felt Lexa's body shake as she kept pulling her fingers in and out of her riding out the orgasm slowly.

"You're amazing." Clarke spoke smiling down at the brunette who currently had her eyes closed.

"Really…" is all Lexa managed to get out still trying to catch her breath.

"If only you had my view." Clarke pulled her fingers out and rubbed one over Lexa's lips.

"Next time I plan on tasting you." Clarke hummed as she leaned down tasting Lexa on her own lips sliding her tongue in her mouth so Lexa could taste too.

"Ughhhh...I plan to in a few minutes." Lexa groaned with the blondes words. She was already feeling turned on again. She finally let go of the couch and gripped Clarke and push her thumbs into Clarke's hips hearing her breath hitch a little it made her smile knowing she could do the same to the blonde.

"No no no tonight was about you." Clarke kissed her again letting her body slide down and rest on Lexa's she watched the girl open her eyes questioning her statement but she could only see truth in her eyes.

"Clarke…" Lexa tried to protest.

"Shut up Lexa" Clarke smiled seeing the brunette glare at her before laying her bed back down. Clarke snuggled up into Lexa's neck listening to heart rate slowly come back down to normal.

"Are you sure…." Lexa felt selfish enjoying every second of what just happened without returning the pleasure besides the fact that she wanted to do everything and more to the blonde.

"Trust me I believe I was good enough for the both of us tonight." Clarke started to laugh hearing Lexa blow out air.

"Wow and you call me cocky." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke tight pulling them together. She could feel her body relax as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Clarke laid there for a little while longer thinking about what just happened. She smiled feeling it in her heart that she was going to be okay in the long run and that finally she had something she had wanted so long she had passion. She let her fingers play across Lexa's chest drawing small patterns as she looked up at her feeling Lexa's breathing she knew she was fast asleep.

"Mine." Clarke bit her lip thinking of Lexa's words from the other night. "I want you to be mine." Clarke smiled knowing it was beyond mutual. Drifting she finally let her body relax against Lexa and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Clarke woke up stretching as she rolled over she braced for a fall but realized while reaching out she was now in a bed and Lexa was gone. Lifting her head up pushing her hair out of her face she glanced around the room, to her it looked like she was now in the master suite of the penthouse. She stretched out again she could easily roll twice on the bed and not fall off. It was amazing the sheets were so soft and she could smell Lexa on them. At some point in the middle of the night she must have carried her to bed it just made her heart beat a little faster thinking about last night. It was amazing it might have been one sided but she still couldn't handle how extremely sexy Lexa was. Thinking about it again Clarke immediately felt her tighten her own thighs, she didn't know how she hadn't given in even though deep down she knew why and how she wanted it to be just about Lexa last night.

"Why are you smiling so much sleepyhead." Clarke looked up spotting Lexa standing in the doorway in just a t-shirt.

"Why are you so far away?" Clarke leaned up on her elbows biting her lip looking at Lexa wondering if she had anything on under that shirt.

"I was making coffee for yours truly." Lexa laughed pointing at herself.

"Mmhmm what can I do to get you back in bed?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow at the brunette feeling a little more flirty than before. Something about last night made her even more comfortable with Lexa. Maybe because she felt like they were both letting go of the past and opening up step by step with each other.

"What makes you think you are that lucky?" Lexa slowly started walking towards the bed.

"I was lucky last night." Clarke smiled watching Lexa kneel down on the bed.

"Actually if I remember right I was lucky last night." Lexa leaned forward kissing Clarke quickly knowing exactly what the blonde was trying to do.

"Mmmm nope that was me. I got to fall asleep with the most beautiful girl I know." Clarke let herself fall flat on her back looking at Lexa blush.

"That's debatable." Lexa looked up avoiding eye contact with Clarke because she knew she was blushing.

"Is the commander not only blushing but speechless?" Clarke laughed seeing Lexa glare at her.

"Sometimes I swear I question why I like you." Lexa leaned in a little closer so she could stare into Clarke's eyes.

"I thought it was for my body." Clarke looked under the covers realizing she was still in just her bra and boy shorts.

"I would have stripped you down too but I doubt you would have stayed asleep for that." Lexa laughed watching Clarke roll over in the bed again but closer to her this time.

"I'm surprised you even got me in here without me waking up. I usually sleep light." Clarke started drawing circles around Lexa's thigh.

"You were pretty worn out." Lexa could feel Clarke's fingers tread higher with each circle.

"Mmm shouldn't you be talking about yourself?" Clarke glanced up at Lexa smiling.

"You seem to have wandering hands this morning." Lexa stopped Clarke right around her t-shirt line.

"I'm just curious." Clarke turned her hand lacing it with Lexa's.

"Curious about what?" Lexa tightened her hand around Clarke's liking the feeling.

"Ohhhh you know what you might have on under that t-shirt if anything at all." Clarke bit her lip.

"Look at you already this morning." Lexa swatted at her hand.

"Come here pllleeasseeee." Clarke just wanted to feel them together again.

"What do I get out of it?" Lexa knew she was already suckered into it seeing Clarke pout.

"You get me of course." Clarke held her hand out.

"I guess I can handle that." Lexa winked crawling into the bed next to Clarke. She immediately felt Clarke slide on top of her resting her head on her shoulder.

"Mmmm I missed this." Clarke rubbed her legs against Lexa loving the feeling of there skin touching.

"You do know I haven't been out of the bed that long right?" Lexa let her hands slide up Clarke's back.

"It felt like forever though." Clarke propped up looking at the brunette below her.

"I'm glad I can make you smile." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa looking cheesy.

"What get out of here." Lexa turned her head knowing she was busted.

"Awww you're so cute." Clarke let her head fall into Lexa's neck where she kissed her.

"I am not cute." Lexa refused to let that stick.

"Ohhh but you are. You're cute and adorable." Clarke laughed feeling Lexa pinch her.

"Take it back." Lexa started to tickle Clarke feeling her squirm.

"Nope I refuse cutie pie." Clarke started to wiggle around trying to roll off Lexa laughing.

"Nope not sticking. Take it back or I refuse to let go." Lexa struggled trying to find a grip on Clarke who was laughing hysterically.

"How about commander cutie pie?" Clarke managed to get out between laughing and trying to catch her breath.

'Excuse me?" Lexa stopped with a smile on her face.

"Ohhh you like that name you let me go?" Clarke rolled over with the blanket.

"No I am sexy and badass and a commander even though I hate that nickname but what I am not is cute or cutie pie." Lexa reached for Clarke who was now wrapped up in the blanket.

"Nope you are sooo damn cute." Clarke rolled again barely getting away.

"Clarke." Lexa reached again getting a hold of the blanket as Clarke rolled sending them both of the edge of the bed laughing.

"Look what you did." Clarke felt herself all tangle up in the blanket and Lexa.

"No you did this." Lexa let her weight sink in on Clarke as she closed the distance between their lips stopping Clarke from laughing but she was still able to feel the girl smile.

"Mmmm if that is all you wanted you didn't have to ask or squish me." Clarke licked her lips wanting to pull Lexa in for another kiss but her arms were stuck in the blanket.

"I think I kind of already got you where I want you." Lexa smirked realizing Clarke couldn't move her arms.

"Proves it's not just me this morning." Clarke felt her confidence surge seeing the desire turn Lexa's eyes dark green just like last night.

"It's never been just you Clarke." Lexa leaned down whispering in her ear feeling the blonde shiver.

"Then let me go for a repeat." Clarke could feel her hands burning to touch Lexa again.

"Nope princess, I just want to enjoy this a little." Lexa leaned down biting Clarke's lip hearing the girl groan underneath her. She then kissed her sucking down on where she bit to sooth it she could feel Clarke's fight trying to getting free.

"Not so fun when you can't touch back is it?" Lexa laughed remember how much control Clarke had on her the night before.

"Lexa I just want to touch you." Clarke pleaded feeling Lexa's tongue and teeth work down her neck. She couldn't stop herself from moaning and letting her head fall to the side letting Lexa have more access. She could feel Lexa roll her hips into her making her push her legs apart dying to be touched. Just the friction alone was close to having her beg. She could feel Lexa tug at the blanket to get more access farther down on her chest before making her way back up.

"Clarke." Lexa hovered right over the blondes lips letting them slightly brush together.

"Yes." Clarke felt like she was already out of breathe.

"That was just a preview of what I plan on doing to you." Lexa kissed her hard one more time before pushing herself up off of Clarke.

"Ughhhh Lexa." Clarke freed her arms putting them over her head trying to breathe. She knew that Lexa could get to her but she just about said fuck it to all of her own person rules to why she hadn't just let it happen yet.

"You getting up princess?" Lexa laughed putting her hand down to pick up Clarke.

"Give me just a minute." Clarke laughed at herself. She could only imagine the smug look on Lexa's face right now.

"Come on I know I am that good but let's get some coffee." Lexa bent down and all but dragged Clarke up.

"Pshhh always talking." Clarke stuck her finger against Lexa's lips smiling at her. She felt Lexa hum against it making her realize that she was still standing in just her bra and boy shorts and you could visibly see the mark still on her chest from her and also a few scratches down her back.

"Maybe you should put something on first." Lexa all but put her hands behind her back so she didn't let her hands roam again.

"How about I take a cold shower first." Clarke laughed turning around but glancing back knowing Lexa was checking her out.

"Need company?" Lexa was ready to follow her into the shower.

"Ohhhh you can join me." Clarke smiled shutting the door knowing for a fact Lexa wouldn't follow her in.

Lexa sat in the kitchen sipping her coffee listening to Clarke sing in the shower. She bet the blonde had no idea she could hear her belting out signed, sealed, delivered by Stevie Wonder. It was cute and she knew all the words which was kind of expected. Lexa felt herself humming and tapping her foot to Clarke's beat. She made note to ask her if she knew she was actually good at singing. She had ordered pretty much the whole deal for breakfast she wasn't sure exactly what Clarke would like it was there first time waking up and actually having breakfast with each other. She was a little nervous she wasn't sure how Clarke was going to be with them just sitting at a table sharing breakfast. She wasn't even sure if Clarke wanted breakfast.

"Why such the sad face?" Clarke walked into the kitchen towel drying her hair in some shorts and a over sized t-shirt

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Lexa smirked thinking about how they looked better on Clarke then they did herself.

"I couldn't find anything to wear since you know I was suppose to be meeting Raven last night." Clarke hopped up on top of the bar stool across from Lexa trying to dry her crazy hair.

"I think you just wanted to give me a reason to take them off?" Lexa laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Did you order the whole menu?" Clarke looked around at everything fruits, muffins, sausage, eggs, pancakes.

"I wasn't sure what you would like." Lexa shrugged her shoulders sipping her coffee.

"This had to cost you a fortune." Clarke looked up in complete shock.

"No it was free. I had the same sent over to Octavia and Raven if they are still there." Lexa realized Clarke had no idea what having the last name Voss actually stood for in the corporate world. Just using her last name in the media would have people come to the hotel and that was payback enough.

"Free…. how so?" Clarke poured coffee and picked out a chocolate chip muffin.

"My last name Clarke." Lexa laughed silently knowing that the chocolate chip muffin is exactly what Clarke would go for.

"Your last name that's it?" Clarke rolled the thought over in her head and she obviously was clueless regarding what exactly Voss owned.

"Yup that's it, I mean it comes with some media and publicity for the hotel but I mean other then that it's free." Lexa leaned back in her chair looking at how gorgeous Clarke was just sitting there humming to herself drinking coffee. It's something she could enjoy every morning if Clarke would let her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Clarke decided to stare right back at Lexa as if she could read her mind.

"You're beautiful." Lexa got up walking towards her till she could lean down and give her a quick kiss.

"One more." Clarke tipped her head back towards Lexa feeling her kiss her again.

"Now who is cute." Lexa walked to grab more coffee hearing Clarke hum it made her think of the song again making her smile.

"What do you have planned today." Clarke asked eating her muffin tapping away trying to hide the fact that she was head over heels with having breakfast with Lexa in the morning. It was relaxing just being able to sit in her company and watch her. Something about the brunette was so fascinating she couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Signnedd, seealled, delivered I'm yours." Lexa sang watching Clarke freeze at the table. She stayed slightly behind her leaning on the counter so she could watch her reaction.

"You...how…" Clarke turned around jaw dropped watching Lexa laugh.

"You sing loudly and you are actually really good." Lexa spoke being completely serious.

"So you just sat out here the whole time listening to me sing." Clarke couldn't believe she was busted. She never thought once to the fact that Lexa could hear her and thankfully she had no idea her song choice had to do with Lexa.

"Well I mean it's not like I was doing it on purpose, I just didn't stop you once I heard you." Lexa almost spit out her coffee watching Clarke go through several phases of omg to I can't believe this to I'm busted and settling on I'm embarrassed.

"Mmhmm I see how you are playing it all sneaky." Clarke stood up walking towards Lexa.

"I didn't do a thing but listen to you sing." Lexa put her coffee down holding up both hands.

"Suureee whatever you say commander." Clarke walked into her arms hugging her.

"Wow Clarke being nice this is new." Lexa huffed out breath when Clarke punched her lightly in the stomach.

"Remember the me kicking your ass part, that will come true just wait for it." Clarke teased knowing the punch barely flinched Lexa 's abs.

"Ohhh I'll try and remember that." Lexa faked like she was hurt.

"Pshhh so tell me again what do you have to do today?" Clarke leaned on Lexa noticing the small marks on her neck and part of her shoulder that must have been left over from last night. It made her smirk and wonder how many more she had left on the Lexa's body.

"Are you listening to me?" Lexa realized halfway through her plans for the day that Clarke wasn't listening at all if anything she looked a little smug or maybe cocky.

"Huh…" Clarke snapped out of her own thoughts on how exactly marked up Lexa was.

"Not even listening to me." Lexa faked being hurt once again.

"I was thinking about you." Clarke stood on her tippy toes to kiss Lexa on the nose.

"What about?" Lexa laughed at how cute Clarke was trying to be.

"This and this and maybe this…." Clarke bit her lip looking at the three marks she could see. They were faint and wouldn't stay long at all but just the fact that she could see them made her love it even more.

"Ohhh just admiring your work?" Lexa had looked in the mirror earlier and even if she had never been big on hickies or anything like them she had to admit seeing them and thinking of what it felt like to have Clarke's mouth on her was totally worth it.

"Mmmm well you know." Clarke grabbed the hem of Lexa's shirt wanting to search for more.

"Ehhh hands off this body." Lexa pushed Clarke back a little.

"That isn't what I remember you saying last night?" Clarke stepped back up into Lexa's arms pushing their bodies together.

"Can you promise me something?" Lexa was dying to touch Clarke like she knew the girl was holding back for some reason but the way she kept teasing her was driving her nuts. She knew she had self control and she would never push but she needed to be sure.

"What is it?" Clarke stepped back but still holding Lexa's hand because the girls tone had changed.

"Will you let me take you out on a proper date?" Lexa asked hoping Clarke would take her seriously.

"We've been on a date before Lexa." Clarke was trying to figure out where this was coming from.

"No we had a date in your apartment. I want to take you out, so Clarke will you go on a date with me?" Lexa almost felt nervous like Clarke was going to tell her no.

"Only if you promise me something?" Clarke smiled being a little giddy at the fact that even when they left this room of bliss Lexa was still making plans for them.

"What is that?" Lexa asked waiting for the catch.

"I get to pick the next date." Clarke watched Lexa's fear drop away replacing it with hope in her eyes.

"Deal." Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke with everything she had. She wasn't sure how or when but she was completely smitten with the blonde and she was hoping it wasn't one sided.

"Okay so you go shower because you smell and I am going to find out what Octavia is doing because we need girl time." Clarke pulled back from Lexa snapping at her to head to the shower.

"Wow way to ruin the moment." Lexa laughed wondering if actually did smell.

"You don't actually smell Lexa it was just the point of getting you in the shower because as a matter of fact I did hear you mention a meeting with your dad's company and something about starting a new job which I want to know about later." Clarke started searching around trying to figure out her show problem.

"Later huh, so you already have plans with me?" Lexa tossed a pillow at the girl heading for the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it….you know what get out of here." Clarke watched her smile walking away. She knew exactly what kind of plans she wanted to have with Lexa later but first she needed them to have a serious talk.

Clarke opened the door checking to see if anyone was outside of it. She could hear Lexa still in the shower so she wanted to see if her friends were still around she ran down the hall and knocked loudly just in case.

"Who is it?" Clarke laughed hearing Octavia yell like she was in her own apartment.

"Room Service." Clarke disguised her voice.

"Food." Clarke all but died laughing seeing Octavia swing open the door excited.

"Really O." Clarke about fell over seeing the disappointment in her best friends face.

"You are a jerk Clarke." Octavia tried to slam the door close but Clarke ducked under her arm before she could.

"Just you in here?" Clarke looked around for Raven.

"Yeah she had something to do at the university and then of course hit the gym." Octavia hopped on the counter eating some of the food that was already delivered.

"What are you doing here?" Octavia asked seeing a small mark on her best friends shoulder area.

"I wanted to know…" Clarke all but jumped when Octavia hopped off the counter grabbing her shirt and pulling it down on her shoulder.

"Look at that oohhhhhhh Clarke got laid last night OMG." Octavia jumped around excited in circles.

"Really you get that happy over the possibility of me getting laid?" Clarke stopped dead serious questioning her best friend's sanity at the moment.

"You can't deny it." Octavia pointed again to the small bite mark off of her collarbone shoulder area.

"I didn't get laid O... I just…well….see…." both girls jumped when the door opened up.

"Ohhh Commander it's fantastic to see you." Octavia all but cheered it.

"Ummm hi Octavia." Lexa looked at Clarke like what just happened.

"So how was your night." Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa.

"It was great and how was your night?" Lexa walked over to Clarke tucking a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Awwwwww you're so cute." Octavia jumped up and down.

"Please tell me you didn't" Lexa questioned Clarke.

"I didn't she has been like this since I walked through the door." Clarke laughed watching Lexa and Octavia exchanged confused looks.

"I have to leave but if you need anything ring the elevator button and someone will come help you. No rush on leaving you have all day." Lexa kissed Clarke again before turning to walk away she felt Clarke grab her hand pulling her back only to kiss her again but this time is much longer and passionate.

"Mmmm bye." Clarke winked at Lexa before letting her walk out the door.

"Geez Clarke." Octavia stood shocked at her best friends display of affection.

"What?" Clarke was still smiling from kissing Lexa.

"Please explain all of this." Octavia waved her hand up and down Clarke's body.

"What do you mean?" Clarke laughed watching Octavia circle her like she was looking for something.

"Are you still my best friend, because the Clarke I know would have never just kissed someone like that in front of others." Octavia focused trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Yes I am still me Octavia, she just I don't know makes me feel things I am not use to so I react differently I guess." Clarke plopped down in the chair knowing no matter what happened she was forever changed.

"Mmmhmm so the commander is that damn good in bed, at least one of us got laid." Octavia laughed hopping back up on the counter.

"I didn't get laid O but let's just say Lexa did." Clarke about fell off the couch watching Octavia's jaw drop.

"You did what… are you seriously telling me you turned her down but made sure she was satisfied." Octavia jumped off the counter climbing in the same chair as Clarke now so they were squished together.

"I guess yeah that is what I am saying, but god was it hard to say no. I am not even sure how I did it." Clarke hanged her head off the side of the chair.

"Why did you?" Octavia asked.

"I just want to talk to her about Finn and everything first. I feel like she deserves to know at least that part of my past before we go any further." Clarke wondered if she was doing it all right.

"Wow Clarke you have way more self control than me." Octavia patted her best friend on the back giving her props for holding out.

"I hope it was the right choice." Clarke groaned.

"Well you must have did a damn good job to get some marks like that on top of the fact that she was pretty much beaming when she walked into the door." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes but still looking a little smug.

"I learned from the best." Clarke laughed.

"Who is that?" Octavia was confused.

"Ohhh you know Raven." Clarke braced for the hit.

"Asshole no you didn't. Wait did you?" Octavia hit her best friend between going from from no way to omg it could be true.

"Nooo geez Octavia." Clarke pushed her best friend in shock of her believing it.

"I was about to be pissed because you got to her first." Octavia almost pouted it.

"You mean you guys didn't?" Clarke questioned it.

"No we both were pretty drunk so I just dragged her out onto the balcony and we looked at the stars and fell asleep." Octavia smiled thinking about Raven snoring on her and on how cute she looked waking up.

"Damn didn't we switch up rolls." Clarke couldn't stop herself from laughing thinking that her and Lexa did more than Octavia and Raven.

"Ohhh shut up we have to have some cute time too before you two steal it all." Octavia jumped out of the chair.

"So what are we doing today? Clarke knew she didn't have any plans and she was hoping her best friend didn't either.

"I don't have plans but since were here we should explore this damn hotel and just act like were apart of the Voss clan." Octavia laughed grabbing a pancake.

"I don't know how you can eat like that and still be skinny." Octavia stuck her tongue out showing Clarke her food.

"You're nasty. Come on I am sure they have a gym somewhere in this place and I also need to find some shoes because I am not wearing heels everywhere again today." Clarke grabbed Octavia's hand with them both headed out the door barefooted in t-shirts and shorts.

* * *

Lexa sat in the bar glancing around and the remodeling that had been done while she was off trying to figure out her relationship issues, if she could even call it that. She was impressed with the DJ booth and how it was about 7 feet off the main dance floor now with all the equipment hooked up. She also liked the staircase that was circled up to the bridge of the second floor. She wished it was her who was getting her hands dirty building it.

"You look happy?" Lexa smiled at Gustus who of course appeared out of no where.

"I am happy." Lexa blushed knowing he would see it.

"I am assuming you and Clarke made up." Gustus loved seeing her smile knowing it was uncontrolled.

"I guess you can say that." Lexa refused to tell Gustus any details he was like a father to her.

"What about Echo?" Gustus hated being the burden of bad news but he needed to know.

"As far as I am concerned and what it seemed like my father agree to is that there will be no arrangement but I think that might have just made Echo more dangerous now that she was left hanging on her own but I am not sure." Lexa knew she had been closed off with Clarke and her friends for about 24 hours so she had no idea what had become of the dinner meeting then had when Clarke had tried to leave her.

"I've kept an eye on her a little she seems to be settling in here in the city for the time being you might want to figure that out. If she is staying it means trouble." Gustus tapped the bar table before disappearing as usual.

Staying in the city. Lexa thought it over on why Echo would stay at all if she knew she didn't have a chance. Lexa thought about Clarke and how she was going to have to find out if it was true about Echo staying and how it would affect them. She knew nothing was changing on her part with her feelings but having an ex hanging around who your father likes might cause a bump or two especially with how Echo seemed to be taunting Clarke lately. After talking to the guys working and thanking them for staying on a good time table she headed out of the bar to go have a talk with her father. It wasn't going to be an easy one because it was going to be able him meeting Clarke.

* * *

Clarke and Octavia were shocked to find several random stores on the main floor of the hotel. They even found a shop with gym and activity wear. It was almost like the hotel was keeping the business in house. They found some decent shoes and clothes thinking they would have to pay but some how Lexa had beat them to the game and they weren't allowed to pay. The guy following them around they figured was also put to work by Lexa because he showed them around and answered their questions when they got lost.

"I am starting to love your girlfriend." Octavia spun around in a mirror looking at her new shorts and tank top and the shoes she always wanted but could never afford.

"She isn't my girlfriend but I will make sure to thank her for you." Clarke held in her laugh when she seen Octavia stop spinning in the mirror and giving her a gross look.

"I'm happy you got laid Clarke." Octavia made sure to put some bitterness in her words because she seemed to be the only one not getting laid around the place.

"I didn't get laid." Clarke adjusted her tank top trying to cover up the few marks she did have that she never actually realized till she was changing.

"Mmmhmm that is why you are partially doing the walk of shame." Octavia opened up the personal gym room they were instructed to use.

"Shut up O and let's at least take advantage of these few classes they gave us today." Clarke was kind of excited to learn basic kickboxing along with swimming laps in the pool. The guy had also mentioned a cool down massage. She decided with Octavia already exiting the room she would send a quick thank you to Lexa taking out her phone and snapping a picture of her in her new outfit thanks to the Voss last name.

 **Clarke:** Have a great day. I know I will all thanks to you and your last name.

Clarke laughed seeing Lexa send a picture back of her standing next to a door with her last name on it saying your welcome.

"Clarke move your ass and next turn your volume down when you take a picture." Clarke laughed hearing Octavia yell at her and bust her out at the same time.

"Okay okay I am ready to go." Clarke stepped out seeing her best friends face change from shock to pissed.

"Clarke…." Octavia held up a magazine to her chest.

'Octavia?" Clarke stood confused.

"Were not going to get mad about this okay." Octavia was trying to hold back her own anger in wanting to punch the wall or someones face.

"Octavia tell me what it is." Clarke pretty much snapped because she was confused till her best friend turned the magazine around and plastered on the front of it was a picture of Echo and Lexa snuggled up together with Echo's arms tucked through Lexa's and them walking down the stairs at Voss Inc and the title read "Back together again" with a little heart. What made it worse was the circle in the corner of her and Lexa's face saying "Dumped or just not good enough." She was speechless just staring at the magazine.

"Clarke freaking say something." Octavia yelled at her seeing her best friends eyes water but it seemed like it was more with anger than anything.

"I hate that bitch." is all Clarke managed to spit out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot of music in and if you haven't read this on FF feel free to ask me about the music credits. Also eventually we will be working our way up into a few deep chapters so I will try and make note of that as I post. Thanks for reading.

 

Lexa slowly walked around Voss Inc she wasn't sure if she even wanted to approach Voss and Taylor the written path of her future. She knew she wanted her father to meet Clarke so he could see she was everything Lexa thought she was. Her father had said that she was just running around with the blonde but it was so much more than that. It was everything she wanted and because she could feel Clarke's feelings and she was opening up and sharing her own this was the next step. She needed her father to meet Clarke and no matter the outcome nothing would be changing her feelings.

"Have you thought about it enough?" Lexa jumped seeing Gustus standing next to her.

"One day I am going to hang a bell from you so you stop scaring the shit out of me." Lexa laughed nudging his shoulder.

'Why would you do that." Gustus asked wondering what the point of that was.

"It's so when you sneak around we can still hear you because the bell rings." Lexa smiled thinking about how the idea went right over his head.

"That would be no fun." Gustus thought about a bell giving away his sneakiness.

"It would be a lot of fun for the people you don't scare to death." Lexa sat down on the connecting stairs between the two buildings.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Gustus had a feeling he knew why she was going to see him but he wasn't 100% sure.

"I want him to meet Clarke." Lexa said looking up at Gustus for some type of approval.

"I like Clarke a lot. I think she will stand due to his wrath if needed." Gustus thought about the feisty blonde.

"You think?" Lexa was questioning the whole thing.

"She puts up with you." Gustus smiled seeing Lexa's glare.

"You do actually have a point there." Lexa stood telling herself she could do this.

"You better get to it. We both know he has had his coffee by now and is sitting in that office." Gustus watched Lexa turn and he knew that was his exit.

"Thank you Gustus." Lexa turned noticing he was gone. She told herself some how she is going to get a bell on that guy.

* * *

Clarke left the girls at the hotel and was headed for her apartment. She needed to shower and change before she approached Lexa about the magazine. She wasn't really mad there was nothing Lexa could do about the media. She of course would be asking what and when the main picture was taken. She didn't care if the media thought she was the dumped one it kept her face off the magazine and her mother out of her business. Even though she knew the talk about Lexa had to be approached at some point she just felt now wasn't the right time. Walking up to her apartment she could see something hanging on her front door. Stepping in front of it she seen the front page of the magazine taped to her door with a note that said Clarke who wit a giant question mark.

"Fuck off." Clarke ripped the magazine and note off her door. She knew exactly who it belonged too and for the sake of her own sanity she turned around flipping off her parking lot area just in case the bitch was still around.

Clarke grabbed a beer out of her fridge and sat up on the counter for a few minutes she needed to think over what was going to really happen with her life being in the media. She knew of the lies and stories that come and go with the life. She thought how weird it was that she had never seen Lexa before in the magazine. It was a popular one she glanced through every now and then but Lexa had also mentioned not dating and being under the radar for awhile after Echo. That was also right around the time Clarke went from being a profound med student to losing her dad and then fiance and back to not wanting to study medical anything again. That was most definitely the story she needed to explain to Lexa. Finishing her beer she jumped off the counter to head to the shower. Grabbing her phone she checked it just in case Lexa text her and instead she seen Octavia's name.

 **Octavia:** I soooo just got laid.

Clarke read the message and wasn't even sure if she wanted to know who, what, where, when and why.

 **Clarke:** Uhhh with who and where. I just left you like a little over an hour ago.

 **Octavia:** Raven duhhh and OMG it was so damn good.

Clarke rolled her eyes knowing what Octavia said was more than likely true she had seen enough satisfied women do the walk of shame with Raven but it was something she didn't want details on. Seeing another text come through she braced herself.

 **Octavia:** We might want to tell Lexa that ummm we might not ever be allowed back in that fancy hotels gym room.

 **Clarke:** Please tell me you didn't.

Clarke's mouth dropped open before she started laughing thinking about Octavia and Raven having sex in the personal fitting room as big as her apartment. It wasn't the smartest place to finally hook up in but then again knowing those two it kind of fit them.

 **Octavia:** Whaatttt Clarke please don't be mad. I'll explain everything that happened later.

Clarke stuck her phone down thinking of what their next girl time was going to be. At least the new message of bitchiness would be discussed since she already knew who left the stupid note on her front door. Stripping down she blasted the hot water. Flipping on her radio she figured it might have been a sign to hear My Girl come blasting out. Singing she told herself it was time to prove exactly who's girl she was and that she wasn't the dumped one.

* * *

Lexa knocked on the door of her Father's office. Looking at the nameplate she read it a few times knowing one day president would be on her office door. Thinking about it she told herself she would rather have just her name on the door no need to prove herself with the stupid rolls of the firm.

"Come in." she heard her father's deep voice come from the other side. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open seeing her father holding up a magazine she never thought possible.

"Hi father I was hoping to talk to you about a few things." Lexa stood knowing there was no point in taking a seat unless he said so.

"Take a seat. I want to discuss a few things with you as well." she watched her father toss the magazine in front of her. Looking down she seeing a picture of herself and Echo she snatched the magazine up to read it closer.

'Shit." she had said it out loud without even realizing her father was gauging her reaction. She seen the picture of her and Clarke kissing in the top corner saying not good enough or dumped. She was sure this was something Clarke had already seen. She was positive Echo had at least did that part for her.

"So you finally wised up." she looked up at her father seeing his smug smile on his face.

"What exactly do you mean?" She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good already. This wasn't the way she planned on telling her father she wanted him to meet Clarke.

"You left blondie to get back with the right girl." she watched her father smile exactly how he would if he had just won a take over.

"Wrong." is all Lexa managed to get out.

"Excuse me?" she heard that stern tone come out. She prepared herself for the fight now.

"I am not nor will I ever be dating Echo again. This magazine is incorrect and you should know better than to believe this stuff." Lexa stood tossing the magazine back down on his desk. She needed to feel taller then him if she was ever going to get this out.

"Then please explain." she knew his anger was getting high with her answer.

"I am still seeing the blonde girl and she is the right girl for me and her name is Clarke." Lexa stood staring directly into his eyes.

"That is absurd and you know it Alexandra." she watched her father sit straight up in his chair gesturing for her to sit again and she refused.

"It's not absurd father and I actually came here today hoping you would put this political view aside on our company and just be my father and meet Clarke." Lexa could hear her voice start to crack.

* * *

Clarke walked through the front door of Voss inc. She knew Lexa would be around the place somewhere because where else would the girl be. She was happy leaving her apartment and on the long walk over she didn't run into Echo. She hadn't put it past the girl but she was bitch free for the time being.

"You can wait in her room if you would like." Clarke hadn't noticed Gustus standing in front of her or maybe he just randomly appeared.

"Hi to you as well Gustus." Clarke smiled knowing the guy was the silent shy type but with a heart of steel. She knew exactly why he was the silent type who knew everything but never said anything.

"Hello Clarke I apologize for my rudeness. She is having a discussion with her father but I can lead you to her room and let her know you are waiting." Gustus gestured towards some very awkward looking stairs.

"Sure but is this meeting about that magazine cover." Clarke decided to ask to get a clue on what she was going to walk into.

"No I don't believe so, but I do believe it involves you." Gustus bit at her question so she did have some type of warning.

"Great I so love being the center of attention." Clarke said it sarcastically because it was the last thing she really wanted.

"Lexa cares about you." Gustus spoke up watching the blonde stop in her tracks.

"She spoke to you about me." Clarke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"We've spoken yes and I need to know if your feelings for her are true. Especially with what she will be fighting against." Gustus looked into the blondes eyes judging her.

"I'm still standing here aren't I." Clarke stood up for herself knowing she was being judged.

"I think I have been put through a lot walking into a situation I thought was a joke and it turned out to be a billion dollar situation I usually run from. I've had enough spotlight in my life for anyone to ever want and yet I am now the face of a magazine on being the new girlfriend and now being the one who wasn't good enough and yet here I am once again." Clarke knew she might have lost her temper just a little bit with the wave of her hands showing she was still standing in the building but she watched him crack a smile and it made her happy.

"You are a strong willed girl Clarke and I like you." Gustus turned leading the way again.

"I like you too Gustus." Clarke patted him on his shoulder as he opened a door for her to enter a room.

"Don't forget I know everything." Gustus smiled shutting the door knowing his point was taken.

Clarke stood inside of a giant room. If this was a bedroom she was wondering what her bedroom was called maybe a closet. It was built similar to the penthouse. The front room was an easy acceptable lounge area. The vaulted ceilings made the room look even bigger as she started to walk around. She could see an open walkway to the right with a bed in the room. She figured that had to be where Lexa sleeps but she didn't venture that way. Circling to the other side Clarke noticed the book stands with vinyls on it. Lexa wasn't lying when she said she had a collection the shelves were filled with them. Running her fingers down them she could see the whole Motown section and it made sense now why Lexa was always singing the songs. You could tell they were the most used. Clarke bent down to take in the gorgeous record player she had. She was almost afraid to touch it. Walking back around Clarke noticed a lot of the art hanging on the walls along with a few statues and vases. She always thought Lexa had good taste in things and seeing these was proving to be true. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks to see a small square canvas. It was one of hers and she had no idea how Lexa had gotten a hold of it. The last she checked it was finished work at the university and had been hanging in the display case outside the art studio. Some how Lexa had to have asked or purchased it from the university even though it wasn't for sale. She told herself to explain the canvas later on. Clarke jumped hearing someone outside the door but they didn't sound as if they were coming in the room so she walked to the door opening it. She seen two office members or staff walking down the hall hurrying the other way. Clarke knew it was wrong to be nosy but she could see the artwork hanging down all the hallway walls and she figured while looking it wouldn't hurt to see what was farther down the hallways. Looking around she spotted a few offices and then a few other numbers like maybe those were rooms as well.

"May I help you miss." Clarke jumped not realizing someone was behind her.

"Ohhh I'm sorry I was just looking for Miss Voss." Clarke straightened her posture hoping she looked professional since she had dressed up more classier than her normal jeans and a hoodie.

"I believe she is in a meeting down the hall to the left. There is a small waiting area you can take a seat in." the woman nodded her head before walking away.

Clarke let out a deep breath thinking she was about to get kicked out. Walking down the hall she noticed the big Voss and Taylor sign on the wall she must have been walking down some type of extension between the two buildings. Seeing the waiting area Clarke went to sit down but she heard yelling coming from behind the door and it sounded like Lexa's voice so she stepped closer to see if she could hear what was going on.

"Alexandra I don't see why you feel you need to mix with the underclass. I know you might not like having the last name Voss but please at least keep it classy." Clarke heard a guys voice she assumed it was Lexa's father.

"Father you don't know Clarke at all and for you to say that she is underclass just proves it. Not everything is about the social ladder you stand on this is my life." she heard Lexa mention her name and now she knew why Gustus had given her the warning.

"If you ever thought I would allow myself to sit with that blonde over dinner or anything else you have been failing our last name. We both know it will never last and she is not worthy of this last name nor of you." the man yelled this time scaring Clarke but also pissing her off. She couldn't believe he was judging her with her not even being in the room.

"This is not about our damn last name father. This is about my life and who I am. I wish you would understand that I am not asking you to meet her for business reasons. I am asking for me. I want you to know who I want to be with." Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt wrong for listening but she was sucked in now.

"She is no one Alexandra. She has no use to you or this company. You should know by now that we have to be on the look out for people who can use us. This girl has no money, no life and wants to be an art student. You need to get your shit together little girl." Clarke stood straight up pissed off now. He knew parts of her life but not all of it and the fact that he was using it against Lexa was down right rude, before thinking she stepped up and swung the door open.

"How dare you." Clarke stood strong in the doorway looking directly at the man standing behind the desk. She didn't dare glance at Lexa she wanted to have her word with her father first.

"How did you get into my firm." the man yelled at her.

"How dare you judge me when you know nothing about me or my life." Clarke stepped into the office.

"You do not belong here." the man pointed to the door as if gesturing her to leave.

"No if you are going to have a conversation about me I feel like it's in my right to listen to it and give my opinion as well because it is my life. I am the one living it." Clarke raised her voice just a little hoping to sound strong.

"This conversation is between myself and my daughter." Clarke could tell he was grasping his anger and pulling it in.

"I'm sorry sir but this conversation is now between the three of us and you are going to hear me out." Clarke stepped forward again standing directly in front of him with just the desk between them now.

Lexa was stunned she didn't know what to say or do. Clarke had just barged into her fathers office unannounced and that is something she wouldn't even do. Clarke sounded pissed and she must have heard part of the conversation from outside the door. Lexa wasn't even sure how she had made her way this far into the building without getting caught. Her father had security everywhere so someone must have helped her.

"My name and status as you would call it is not important. What is important is how your daughter feels about me and how I feel about her. If you would take your uptight personality and drop the act you would realize how much good your daughter actually does. Yes I know you have her in some fancy private law school, who cares. You want her to be just like you and little do you know she is the complete opposite. I hope she takes after her mother because being like you would make her not who she is actually meant to be." Clarke had no idea where she was getting her confidence to be yelling at a man with obvious power but she was tired of knowing Lexa got put down for no reason.

"Young lady how dare you come into my company and into my office when not being allowed. This is considered trespassing and I could easy have you taken out of here in cuffs and then who would be bailing you out with no money. You think my daughter will be able to use her money to get you out? That is a lie because all this money and this last name could keep you in there forever." the man sat down with a smug smile.

Lexa knew it was true. He had friends in high places and having Clarke stare him down with anger and giving him a piece of her mind was not going to end well. She needed to intervene some how.

"Clarke can you please give my father and me a moment." Lexa spoke reaching out to grab Clarke's arm.

"No Lexa it's about time your father got a reality check." Clarke jerked her arm away from Lexa seeing red as she watched Lexa's father smile with humor.

"Sir let me give you some insight on my life. My name is Clarke Griffin." She smirked seeing him snap to attention so she continued.

"Yes I will say it again my name is Clarke Griffin. My mother is the lead trauma surgeon at the local hospital. She has traveled the world helping people in every way her medical degree has let her. She has won the humanitarian award so many times I can't count. She is probably on the list of best doctors in the world if she hasn't topped that already. My father was also a doctor. He specialized in neurology and was also one of the best in his fields. I was taught and molded my whole life to be just like them and I couldn't wait to be a doctor until tragedy hit my family." Clarke stopped to catch her breathe. It was the first time in a long time she mentioned her father in the past tense and to someone she didn't know.

Lexa stood speechless. She knew Clarke's mother was a doctor but she never looked into exactly what kind of doctor she was. She also didn't know a thing about her father nor did she ever ask because she could tell it was a hard topic for Clarke and right this second it was proving to be. She watched Clarke stand strong and firm putting her hand on her father's desk leaning forward to continue her story and she smiled seeing his face drop even further.

"You are the daughter of Abby Griffin." Clarke laughed hearing him question her.

"Yes sir I am the daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin the star couple of the medical world. That was until my father and I got mugged on the side of the street. He was stabbed several times and even with my medical knowledge growing up with my parents I was not able to save him. I learned so many things before stepping into the shoes of my mother and father. I still question myself on why I wasn't able to do anything even though I was hurt myself. I watched my father die on the street and my mother come to the scene screaming at his lifeless body and then at me. Do you know what it feels like standing in a class where you are learning to be a doctor and yet you know in the back of your mind you were not able to save someone already." Clarke stopped to take another deep breathe. She felt Lexa put her hand on her back reminding her she was still there.

"I lived that life sir, and yes I switched my majors and dropped my medical background down the drain for art but you have no idea why nor do you have the right to judge my decisions I get that enough from my mother. My father was an artist. He was the greatest man I'll ever know. He not only taught me the life lessons of being a doctor but he taught me his second passion for drawing. Watching his eyes light up when he was drawing and how happy he was to see me try my hardest to draw exactly like him is my reasoning for not becoming a doctor. Maybe I will go back to medical school maybe I will finish that part of my life but right now I am listening to my father's dying wish. He told me to do what I loved and to never let go of that. I learned after taking a year off and drawing my life away that my passion was art. My life was art so I am following my heart just like he asked me to do" Clarke stepped back from his desk she could feel her voice start to crack thinking of the situation. Watching the man speechless across from her helped her keep her confidence more than she expected.

"Clarke." Lexa finally spoke hoping the girl would finally listen to her but seeing the blonde shake her head she knew she wasn't finished just yet.

"I hope you learn from this moment sir. I hope you learn that your daughter is an amazing woman and yes maybe she is suited for your high society life. Maybe she wants to be a lawyer just like you but your daughter has other passions and other aspects of her life you know nothing about. Did you know she loves to build things? Did you know that she likes to get her hands dirty and give back to the world you know nothing about. She could be an amazing architect if you would give her the chance to follow her passion. I am sure you haven't put foot in that bar next door with your name on it to see that beautiful changes she has made to it with her own mind. You should step back and take a look at yourself and your life before you pass judgement on someone like me. I learned what loss was at a young age and now I am learning what life is at a young age as well. Take a chapter out of my life sir before you lose that chance to know who your daughter really is because trust me it will be your loss." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand hoping she took that as a sign she was finished. She couldn't believe what she had just spilled what she had said not only to Lexa's father but to Lexa herself because she had just heard part of the story on her life.

"Clarke let's go." Lexa tugged on her hand to lead her out of the office.

"Father." Lexa said looking back seeing him in sitting at his desk. She had never seen him speechless nor had she seen him close his eyes in defeat.

"One more thing sir. It was very unfortunate for us to meet this way but I hope in the future you will accept the invite in meeting me again when the time is right. Also if you plan on sending me to jail don't worry about me taking advantage of your money. I have plenty of my own to bail me out" Clarke turned and walked out of the office without looking back.

Clarke needed to get air or to get as far away from the office as possible. She felt like Lexa knew this a she was dragging them both down the hallway as fast as she could. She turned opening the door to her room leading them straight into the bedroom and out onto the balcony before Clarke had a chance to freak out she felt herself being turned around and Lexa lips on hers.

"You are breathtaking." Lexa spoke to her when she pulled back. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"That was stupid I am stupid right?" Clarke felt herself start to panic now that she was away from him.

"No no no you are amazing. I have never seen my father sit in silence with someone yelling at him. He is a lawyer he wins every debate he puts himself in." Lexa shook her head trying to explain to Clarke what exactly she just did.

"He's going to hate me Lexa." Clarke felt Lexa kiss her again and she melted into the kiss. No matter what happened she promised herself she wouldn't lose this.

"No he won't if anything he probably is sitting there pissed off but has more respect for you then he even expected. No one stands up to him, not even me. You just did the most craziest but most confident thing you could have ever done." Lexa hugged Clarke holding on to the girl like she was never going to let go. Clarke had stood up for her but Clarke had also taken the risk to put her story out there in front of her and her father.

"I'm going to jail." Clarke pulled back thinking of how the hell she was going to explain this to her mom.

"I am so sorry about your father." Lexa noticed she stopped Clarke in her tracks.

"I planned on telling you that in a whole different way." Clarke dropped Lexa's hands turning to walk away from Lexa. She gave herself space walking towards the edge of the balcony looking over the bay trying to breath with the space.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." Lexa stepped up behind her wrapping her arms around her. She knew it was a touchy topic but Lexa needed her to know she she understands loss.

"There is a lot more to the story. I left out a big part of it all that I need to share with you." Clarke didn't want to shut out Lexa. Leaning into her she hoped the girl would understand the other part of the story. The part about Finn, her engagement, the break down and break up.

"When you are ready to talk. I will be here for you." Lexa kissed Clarke's temple. She knew they both had things to talk about but right now she just wanted to be with the girl who stood up for her. She wanted to show how much she appreciated it.

"I can't believe I just did that." Clarke said finally starting to calm down feeling Lexa standing behind her slowly swaying them back and forth.

"No one has ever stood up for me." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear feeling the girl shiver just a little bit causing her to tighten her grip on the blonde.

"That's a shame Lexa you are beautiful and amazing and deserve to be told it every day." Clarke turned to kiss Lexa again. She pulled the girl tight kissing her slowly with passion. She wanted Lexa to feel her words. Parting her lips she felt there tongues explore. She let Lexa control the kiss exposing herself. Letting Lexa feel she was letting her walls down.

"Clarke I…" Lexa was cut off feeling Clarke's lips touch hers again in a searing kiss full of need this time.

"Shhh come dance with me Lexa." Clarke walked through the doors heading for the record player. She didn't want to think anymore she just wanted to feel. Sliding her fingers down the vinyl selection she stopped on one of her favorites. Pulling it out and sitting the pin down she held out a hand to Lexa.

Clarke had cut her off and it was okay she knew the blonde didn't want to talk anymore she had spilled so much of herself. More than half of it was personal and unexpected but she had done it for her. She stuck up for her and now it was time to stand up for Clarke.

"May I have this dance." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa smirk. She was taking a page out of the brunettes book and asking her to dance with no one around. It was just the two of them and it was all she wanted for the rest of the night. She just wanted to get lost in Lexa and let the rest of the world fade.

"You have great taste." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand pulling her close hearing Crusin by Smokey Robinson come out of the record player. She felt Clarke relax the second she was wrapped up in her arms. She started to sway them back and forth getting lost in the moment she could hear Clarke hum to the song.

"Baby let's cruise awaayyyy from heeereeee…." Lexa sang the song to her knowing that is exactly what Clarke wanted.

"Let the music take your mind…" Clarke smiled singing back to Lexa. She was falling hard and the best part about it is she didn't care anymore it felt to good to be happy. She listened to Lexa keep singing as she closed her eyes feeling herself start to cry. She just let the tears fall knowing she was finally letting all the pain and hurt from her past go.

"If you want it you got it forevvvveeer…" Lexa trailed off feeling Clarke start to cry against her shoulder. She picked her up and brought her into her bedroom. Laying Clarke down Lexa slid into the bed next to her pulling the blonde into her arms she let her cry.

"Mine, I want you to be mine." Clarke spoke feeling Lexa's hands hesitate for just a second recognizing the words. She didn't say anymore she just let her drained body drift off to sleep hoping everything would be okay when she woke up.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is emotional and a little deep. A lot of understanding comes out and this chapter is M rated for all of you who might not have read this story on FF. 
> 
> Music credits - Gorgeous and Unsteady by X Ambassadors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav chapter that I ever wrote.

 

Clarke felt herself jump waking up from her own nightmare. It had been awhile since she had one but reliving the moment a little with her confession could have easily brought it on. She could feel the warmth of Lexa still next to her. The brunette hadn't left her side while she slept. Reaching for her phone she seen that it wasn't as late as she expected it to be. She figured she should shoot Octavia a text for the sake of the girls sanity no matter what she was up too. Putting her phone back quietly she started to sneak out of the bed.

"No" Clarke felt herself get pulled back into Lexa's arms.

"It's not time to move, get up or anything. I am restricting you to the bed and bed only for tonight" Lexa spoke with her eyes closed. She had been awake most of the time feeling Clarke dream off and on she tried to sooth her by rubbing her back and keeping them close together.

"Lexa I have to peeee." Clarke pleaded feeling Lexa let go for a second.

"Fine but get your ass back in this bed when you are done." Lexa opened her eyes watching Clarke run to the bathroom shutting the door.

Clarke stood in the bathroom feeling sick looking at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible after crying and then dreaming. Turning on the water she threw some over her face when she heard a light knock on the door. Turning off the water she reached to open the door seeing Lexa standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?" Lexa asked wondering if Clarke was going to shut her out again.

"Ummm okay." Clarke let the door swing open as she watched Lexa walk behind her in the mirror towards the shower. Turning her head she watched the girl walk into the shower and turn the water on adjusting the temperature before walking back out.

"Come here." Lexa held out her hand waiting once again for Clarke to either open up or shut down.

"What are you doing?" Clarke looked around confused at what Lexa was doing.

"Do you trust me?" Lexa asked the forbidden question.

"You.." Clarke felt herself hesitate and she could see the slight hurt in Lexa's eyes with the lack of words.

"Just trust me this one time please." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes seeing the girl fight with herself.

"Okay." Clarke leaned up off the sink walking towards Lexa taking her hand.

Lexa took her hands pushing back Clarke's hair before running her thumbs under the girls eyes wiping away her tears. She pulled at the hem of Clarke's shirt making her lift her hands as she slipped her shirt off. Lexa tried her hardest to not stare with any kind of desire because that wasn't what this moment was about. Reaching down she pulled off Clarke's belt before unhooking her pants letting them drop as well. She could tell Clarke was dazed not sure what to do about what was happening. Lexa tilted her head up kissing her lightly before reaching around to unclasp her bra letting it fall to the floor as well. Lexa turned her around so that her back was facing her before she slid off Clarke's boyshorts. She turned to open the shower door walking Clarke in so she could soak in the hot water letting her wash it all away. She knew Clarke's dreams were heavy on her because of how she slept with pain and hurt and she just wanted the girl to feel a little better.

"Will you join me?" Clarke couldn't help but feel her heart ache at what Lexa had just done. She watched Lexa focus on the task of getting her undressed rather than staring or focusing on the sexual tension between the two of them. She could see it in her eyes that it was all done out of love even if the words haven't been said. She knew it was about washing away the day and starting fresh so she wanted Lexa to join her.

Lexa stopped with her back turned to Clarke she was shocked at what she heard. She knew Clarke was going through a lot and it was only half of the story but she wanted to make sure she was there for her in any way possible.

"Please don't make me ask twice." Clarke could feel her body shiver from the steam because she hadn't stepped under the water yet. She watched Lexa be unsure about the decision before taking off her clothes. Clarke turned to wait for Lexa she let herself breathe feeling Lexa wrap her arms around her walking them into the water. Clarke could feel Lexa breathing behind her it was steady and even she let herself relax into her arms feeling the hot water beat down on both of them.

Lexa just stood holding Clarke. She wasn't sure what she should do or what would help so she turned Clarke tilting her head back as she brushed her hair letting the water run through it. She watched Clarke close her eyes as she grabbed the soap and lathered it up before slowly brushing it over Clarke's body. She could slowly feel Clarke become more relaxed with each touch massaging the soap into her body. Pulling the hose off the shower side of the shower she turned it on running it over Clarke's body rinsing off the soap. Next she grabbed the shampoo slowly rubbing it into Clarke's hair letting her fingers massage and scratch her scalp she heard the girl moan a little it caused Lexa to smile. Once again turning her around she ran the hose over Clarke's hair rinsing the shampoo out. When she was done she just wrapped her arms around the girl feeling her shiver she stood them under the hot water again.

"Lexa." Clarke whispered hearing her voice crack. She knew she was going to start crying and she was trying her hardest not too.

"Shhhh just let it all out Clarke." Lexa pulled Clarke in tight feeling her rest her head on her shoulder as she started to bawl. Lexa could feel Clarke's legs give out a little so she sat them down letting Clarke crawl up into a little ball and just cry till she couldn't cry anymore.

"I think…. I am okay now." Clarke whipped her eyes feeling the water turn a little cold from them being in there for so long.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked pushing the blondes hair back.

"Yes." Clarke tried to stand as she felt Lexa pick her up carrying her out of the bathroom, putting her on the bed.

"Let me grab you some clothes." Lexa turned walking into her closet forgetting she was naked herself. Grabbing some clothes of her own she threw on some shorts and a tank top but bringing out sweats and a t shirt for Clarke.

"Over dressing me huh?" Clarke joked trying to lighten the mood finally.

"No just keeping you warm." Lexa pulled the t-shirt over the girls head letting her put on the sweats herself.

"You know you didn't have to do any of this for me." Clarke grabbed the brunette's hand squeezing it.

"I wanted too." Lexa squeezed her hand back.

Clarke smiled leaning in to kiss Lexa letting her feel the emotions. The girl had just done everything she needed that she couldn't do herself. She had needed someone to just hold her and let her cry and even though her friends had tried she never really broke down about the situation till now.

"I want to tell you the rest of the story." Clarke crossed her legs on Lexa's bed hoping she could get all of this out.

"You don't have to do it right now we can talk about it another day." Lexa wanted Clarke to know there was no rush she wasn't go anywhere.

"It's okay I can do this." Clarke smiled pulling Lexa closer to her as they laid back on the bed.

"After the mugging we found out that a part of the reason I wasn't hurt was because the guys were really looking to hurt my father. I guess something happened with a patient and they wanted pay back. They had beat me up a little and threw me down just to get my father to finally fight back and when he did it's when they pulled the knife on him. I tried my hardest to fight them off and protect him but it wasn't enough." Clarke stopping taking a deep breathing feeling Lexa massage her hands trying to keep her calm.

"I wear this ring around my neck." Clarke pulled it out from under the t-shirt she knows Lexa has seen it a few times but she never asked what it was about.

"When he was dying he told me that he bought it the day I started college and kept it in his wallet so that no matter what choice I picked for my future he wanted to get it engraved and give it to me for my graduation present. That is when he told me to follow my heart with whatever passion I choose to live. I got it engraved with his name and birthday and I haven't taken it off since then." Clarke lifted the ring letting Lexa see it. It was white gold with yellow gold braided around diamonds. It was small and simple but that is how Clarke liked things.

'It's beautiful." Lexa tried to stop her own self from crying. The story was hard and she could hear Clarke struggle with the meaning behind the ring.

"After everything happened my mom broke down and blamed me for everything. She blamed me for not being able to save him after everything they taught me. I wasn't sure how to process it all myself so I started to close people out little by little trying to just forget what happened. At the time I was dating this guy his name was Finn. We were happy and in love from what I know at least and when times got tough and I was breaking down more and more day by day he must have decided that it was okay to cheat on me during it all." Clarke stopped feeling Lexa tense up the words. Clarke grabbed her hand and squeezed it letting her know it was okay.

"Once Octavia and Raven found out they came to me with the information. I only remember crying more because I thought of all people to stand by me it would have been him. He told me he wasn't able to handle my loss and that it was my fault for not grieving and moving on with him. He told me he loved me but not enough to stay with me if I was going to cry the rest of my life and then he left but not before Octavia punched one of his front teeth out." Clarke laughed thinking about seeing Finn cry like a little girl with his tooth in his hand.

"Remind me to thank Octavia the next time I see her." Lexa laughed hugging the blonde sitting next to her.

"So after I got through my first two years of trying to be the best medical student I could I finally realized that I wanted to draw and I wanted to paint and show the world what my father showed me. So now that I have switched my major my mother has been in a uproar with me and my life and the so called money that belongs to me." Clarke rolled her eyes thinking of her mother's ultimatums.

"So is that why you do everything yourself and not rely on your mother or the money." Lexa thought to herself on how much she wished she had the courage Clarke had.

"Pretty much. I mean before you I've only had Octavia and Raven and they have been my rock and my hard place even with coming out about liking women and changing my majors and just supporting me in every way they can. I don't know what I would do without either of them." Clarke leaned her head back feeling a little lighter letting Lexa in and know about her past.

"I see why Octavia threatened me now and why Raven warned me and how you guys are a package when it comes to dating someone." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke's eyes go wide.

"They did what?" Clarke sat up not believing the words she just heard from Lexa.

"Ohhh you didn't know?" Lexa laughed at Clarke's face.

"Yeah I got the I will smash your face in talks from them. Even while you two were mad at us. Raven still put a hit out on my life." Lexa watched Clarke's expression go from shock to hilarious.

"Well good you deserved it." Clarke smacked Lexa's leg thinking about everything so far they had been through and yet they were still sitting on the bed together smiling.

_Beep beep beep…._

Clarke looked up at Lexa who glanced over at her phone and then back to the blonde.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Clarke asked.

"It's not important." Lexa shrugged it off.

"You don't know that." Clarke reached for her phone not thinking about it how personal it could actually be.

"So who is it?" Lexa didn't care she didn't have anything to hide so she just stayed put feeling Clarke crawl over her and then back on top of her with her phone.

"Mmmm well one is from your father and I can't even imagine what that says and the other is just a number." Clarke lifted an eyebrow at the girl being curious.

"Does the number start with 503?" Lexa asked knowing exactly who it probably was.

"Yup that it does." Clarke didn't know that pass code to Lexa's phone nor was she going to ask for it because that was entering crazy stalker status.

"That would be your number one fan." Lexa smirked thinking about what she said.

"I thought that was you." Clarke laughed feeling Lexa grab her sides to tickle her.

"It's Echo, and you can just delete it I don't care what she has to say." Lexa still didn't glance up at the phone because what was important was currently laying on top of her.

"Let me in your phone." Clarke turned it around wanting to know what the text said.

"It's …" Lexa was cut off by Clarke.

"Shhhh no I can't be that type of girlfriend just type it in yourself." Clarke closed her eyes waiting for Lexa to punch in her code. Not feeling anything she peeked open an eye seeing Lexa smiling at her.

'What?" Clarke popped her head up trying to figure out what happened.

"Girlfriend huh." Lexa watched Clarke's jaw drop realizing what she just said out loud.

"Ummm yeah I..." Clarke dropped her head in her hands trying to think of what to say.

"Clarke." Lexa tapped her hands watching her peak out from them.

"Lexa it was…" Clarke stopped feeling Lexa laugh underneath her.

"You are so adorable." Lexa said between laughing.

"What is so funny?" Clarke was confused.

"Clarke I would be honored to be your girlfriend." Lexa smiled seeing the blonde blush.

"That wasn't suppose to be how it works though." Clarke laughed laying her head down on Lexa's chest when she heard the beep again.

_Beep beep beep…_

"Here." Lexa grabbed the phone punching in a couple of numbers unlocking her phone before handing it to Clarke.

"Hmmm I am skipping your father's text just so you know." Clarke scrolled through the messages seeing her name, Gustus, her father and a few other names she didn't know till she hit the random number showing 503.

"Ewww pshhhh…" Clarke said opening the message. It was a picture of Echo laying on a bed holding something with another message saying I miss you.

"What does it say?" Lexa watched Clarke's face scrunch up.

"Look." Clarke turned the phone around letting Lexa see the picture. She watched Lexa's face as she grabbed the phone blowing up the picture to see what the girl was holding.

"Wow she's got some serious balls with that one." Lexa turned the phone back around.

"Why do you say that?" Clarke examined the picture when another message came through.

"Shouldn't you answer her?" Clarke turned the phone back around showing Lexa the phone again.

"Nope delete it." Lexa rolled her eyes seeing Echo say it's always been you.

"I got a better idea." Clarke smirked knowing this was a total bitch move she crawled up on Lexa turn around to hold the phone up above both of them.

"Smile." Clarke said watching Lexa laugh as she snapped the photo of them together.

"Hmmm don't you look so smitten with someone." Clarke zoomed in on the photo noticing both of them were staring at each other on the screen.

"What are you adding to that?" Lexa could feel Clarke laugh a little to herself.

"Ohhh you know payback is a bitch for what she left on my door today." Clarke typed in the same message Echo had left her earlier.

"She did what?" Lexa grabbed the phone to see what it said she seen the words Echo who with a little smiley face laughing.

'What did she do to you?" Lexa asked while hitting send on the message seeing Clarke look pleased.

"Ohhh she taped that damn article to my door today with a note that said Clarke who." Clarke rolled back over so she could wrap her arms around Lexa's neck.

"Hmmm.." Lexa thought about what Clarke had said and then the picture they just sent together. It was kind of funny but she planned on having Gustus look into the issue anyways.

"It wasn't that big of a deal and I flipped off my parking lot just in case she was watching me." Clarke laughed thinking about if others had seen her.

"Well as you can tell I have no interest in her." Lexa ran her hands up Clarke's back feeling the girl relax more than she had in awhile.

"Well can you tell I have interest in you?" Clarke smiled knowing Lexa now knew her words were true.

"Well you did just go girlfriend mode on me." Lexa couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach saying it again.

"Pshhh I did not go girlfriend mode on you." Clarke smacked Lexa in the chest.

"Hahaha I was just kidding." Lexa smiled down at her.

"Sooooo do you want to get some food before I go home?" Clarke asked with questioning eyes. She wasn't sure exactly how a day like this was suppose to end or where they go from here since she had just broke down a little and with Lexa's help she stood back up.

"Who said you are leaving?" Lexa tightened her grip on the girls waist.

"Well I mean after the day we both just had I figured…." Clarke stopped talking seeing Lexa's stern face.

"What?" Clarke asked trying to read the brunette.

"You are not leaving this bed." Lexa rolled them over so Clarke was now underneath her.

"Well alright commander." Clarke laughed using Lexa's nickname.

"I'll get us some food but I want you to not put a foot off this bed, got it?" Lexa slide her hand down Clarke's side grabbing her hip a little and smiling.

"Yes commander." Clarke saluted her watching the brunette roll her eyes getting up.

Clarke finally sat up glancing around Lexa's room. It was the first time she was actually paying attention to it without crying. It was gorgeous she had great taste in almost everything if she actually put the room together herself, and knowing Lexa she did. She could see the simple things that equaled the girl like the design of the book shelves they were obviously made personally along with the night stand and the table across the room. She put value and hard work into her own pieces.

_Beep beep beep_

Clarke looked down at the phone again hearing it go off. Lexa wasn't in the room so she didn't want to overstep but she picked up the phone seeing it was Echo's number again. She smirked knowing the picture had to have pissed off the girl but she wasn't going to read any of Lexa's messages if she wasn't around no matter how much she wanted to know what the girl had to say back.

_Beep beep beep_

Clarke seen now there were two messages from the girl and her fingers were itching to read them. She couldn't be happier that Lexa actually sent the message willingly rather than it just being her who wanted to stick it to the girl for all the bullshit she put her through already.

"Thinking hard?" Clarke jumped hearing Lexa because she was still holding her phone.

"Not really but you favorite person text you back." Clarke held out the phone.

"That's impossible because she is sitting in front of me." Lexa winked at her.

"Also you mean she text us back." Lexa jumped back on the bed.

"Riighhttt." Clarke tossed the phone to Lexa laying back down she watched the girl stick it on the nightstand not caring. It made Clarke smile knowing that Lexa had no worries in the world other than just being in the room with her right now.

"So if were not going to read that message then what is for dinner?" Clarke asked staring at the ceiling.

"I asked the bar to bring us over something." Lexa crawled over next to Clarke twirling a piece of the blondes hair in her fingers.

"Thank you." Clarke finally said it. She knew that Lexa was going to tell her it was nothing or that it's what she is suppose to do but it meant so much to Clarke to just say thank you finally.

"Do you want wine, beer, or water?" Lexa knew exactly what Clarke was trying to do and there was no need for a thank you so she was just going to let the words heal Clarke and keep going.

"Wine." Clarke turned her head to run her fingers down the side of Lexa's face before running one over her lips leaning up to kiss her.

"Is that all a girl has to do to get a kiss?" Lexa cocked an eyebrow.

"Ohhh well that is a start towards sooo much more." Clarke winked seeing the humor in the brunette's eyes."

"Okay so how about ummm what's your favorite color" Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand slowly massaging it.

"That's easy it's green." Clarke thought about how it was weird it was the same color of Lexa's eyes.

"What is your favorite car?" Lexa slowly made her way up to the girls wrist.

"Always a classic but I helped build a Chevy Camaro with my dad." Clarke seen Lexa's surprise.

"You should know by now I like to get my hands dirty." Clarke held her smile back when she felt Lexa pause a little in her massage.

"Mmhmm okay so what is your favorite song." Lexa tapped Clarke to roll over so she could continue the massage. She liked feeling the girl relax under her touch.

"Wow song? I pretty much have one in every genre." Clarke started thinking.

"Okay what is the last song you played on your phone." Lexa made it a little easier on the blonde as she started to push her thumbs up the sides of Clarke's spine.

"God that feels good." Clarke all but hummed.

"I don't think that is the name of a song Clarke." Lexa smiled hearing the girl partially moan underneath her. It made her want to hear it in more than one way but she was trying to keep everything simple for the night.

"Right ummm it's the song Gorgeous by X Ambassadors." Clarke could feel herself want to drool over the way Lexa's fingers massaged over every part of her back.

"Good song, have you heard the song Unsteady by them." Lexa thought of the lyrics.

"Nope is it a good one?" Clarke was a little shocked Lexa knew the band.

"One second I will play it for us." Lexa reached back grabbing her phone hooking it into the docking station next to the bed.

"Do you keep that next to your bed to please the ladies." Clarke turned her head seeing that the docking station was next to her bed.

"Actually…." Lexa scrolled through her music for the song.

"Yeah don't answer that question. I take it back." Clarke turned her head back down into the bed not wanting to think about any girl's Lexa had in here.

"Actually I've never let a girl this far into my place before." Lexa tapped play on the song hearing the music start she leaned back over Clarke to whisper in her ear.

"You're the first." Lexa grabbed Clarke's shoulder squeezing a little tight feeling how tense the girl was for a second.

Clarke didn't say anything she wasn't sure she had a voice at the moment thinking about what Lexa said. She was the first Lexa had let into her personal space. She felt Lexa's hand move to the back of her neck as she laid into the bed listening to the girl sing the words.

"Hooollddd, hold.. hold on to me." Lexa whispered the words letting them both take in the song. It was one her favorite songs at the moment not even thinking of what the words could mean.

"If you love me don't let go." Lexa kept singing feeling Clarke just breath underneath her. She realized singing to the blonde underneath her she already loved her. They hadn't known each other that long but she couldn't help but feel in her heart that it was true. It just wasn't the right time to say it.

"Hold…. hold on to me…. cause I'm a little steady." Clarke listened to Lexa sing pretty much the whole song while massaging her back. The song was beautiful. The lyrics were beautiful. She could see why Lexa would like it so much it sounded like a song she appreciated. Hearing the track switch over to Gorgeous she started to hum herself as she pushed up on the girl feeling her lift up as Clarke rolled over under her. She couldn't help but love the look Lexa gave her like she was the only girl in the world.

"Come here." Clarke pulled down on Lexa's tank top bringing her closer.

"You're soooo gorgeous." Clarke sang the words to Lexa before leaning up to capture the girls lips.

"Because you make me feel gooorrrgeous." Clarke sang against Lexa's lips before kissing her again letting the kiss deepen she felt Lexa's tongue touch hers hearing the girl moan into her mouth she was addicted to that sound and the passion they both poured into it.

Clarke opened her eyes feeling Lexa pull back. She smiled hearing Lexa finally sing the words back to her.

"Say ohhhohhoooo so prettty, feel ten feet off the ground." Lexa searched Clarke's eyes she see how deep the blue was now that she was so close to her face.

"Your so gorrrrgeous." Clarke all but hummed it out pulling Lexa back down into the kiss. She let her hands roam down Lexa's back feeling her muscle flex and then relax under her touch. She liked knowing she had that effect on her. Grabbing her hips she pulled her down so they were flush together.

"Mmm I could do this forever." Lexa said pulling away from the kiss to whisper in blondes ear feeling her shiver. She slowly started to kiss down Clarke's neck enjoying the taste of her skin as she sucked down a little on that sensitive area hearing Clarke let a moan out. She kept kissing till she got as far as she could go leaning back up to capture Clarke's lips feeling Clarke try to pull her tank top up and off.

"Clarke." Lexa grabbed her tank top before Clarke could get it off of her.

"Lexa." Clarke stopped gazing into the brunette's eyes.

"I don't what this to be everything that happened today." Lexa kissed her softly trying to tell her she was fine with just laying here with her.

Clarke smiled sliding her hand down the side of Lexa's face before letting both of her hands reach down for the edge of the brunette's tank top pulling it up and off her.

"I want you." Clarke said grabbing the back of Lexa's neck kissing her again but this time a little harder but keeping the pace slow. She felt Lexa's hand wander up the t-shirt she was wearing feeling her fingers run over her nipples she leaned up tugging her t-shirt off so she could feel Lexa's warm skin against hers.

Lexa felt like her body was on fire when she felt Clarke's skin against hers. She felt Clarke wrap her hands around the side of her neck kissing her with everything she had left. She could feel Clarke's tongue explore the taste and touch of her before biting down on her lip a little and then sucking it to sooth what pain she might have caused. She could feel Clarke try to control the situation again trying to push her over so she could be on top.

"Mmm no Clarke." Lexa shook her head feeling the girl start to push her hips up into her while letting her lips kiss down her neck she laid all her weight on the blonde so she couldn't move.

"Lexa I need…" Clarke felt herself desperate to feel the girls touch and to touch her.

"Shhhh…" Lexa pushed Clarke's arms to the side of her as she started to kiss down the center of the blondes chest. She licked and sucked getting to one of Clarke's breasts before biting down on her nipple feeling Clarke roll her hips up sucking in her breath. Lexa let her tongue roll over the nipple teasing it before moving to the other one repeating the rhythm she bit down a little harder above her nipple leaving a set of teeth marks purposely. Watching Clarke grip the blanket as she slowly laid kisses using her tongue and lips down the blondes stomach feeling her breathing becoming more and more uneven the lower she got.

"Lex…" Clarke was cut off by her own moan gripping the blankets even harder pulling on them as she felt Lexa pull her sweats down lower off her body running her tongue across her lower stomach. She felt each kiss burn against her skin as Lexa took her sweet time torturing her with each finger she used to inch her sweats off on each side letting her lips replace every finger Clarke could finally feel Lexa push herself up pulling the sweats all the way down as she felt her weight come back down and her breathe blow out exactly where she wanted her.

"Fuck Lexa." Clarke lifted her hands above her head ready to beg when she finally felt Lexa's tongue slide across her inner thigh sucking and biting Clarke pushed her hips up into the girl seeking any kind of friction she could get before feeling Lexa's hand push down on her lower stomach keeping her in place.

"Are you sure." Lexa asked one more time making sure Clarke knew this has nothing to do with today's events it was just about them.

"Yes trust me I want to feel you inside of me Lexa." She felt Clarke try her hardest to push up against her mouth. She didn't hesitate letting go and allowing Clarke to rise up to her mouth letting her tongue slide inside of the blonde finally. She felt her shiver underneath her squeezing her thighs every time Lexa let her tongue slide over and circle her clit. She sucked and nipped at her sensitive areas tasting every inch of Clarke before pushing her tongue inside her.

"Mmmmm…" Lexa heard Clarke groan as she rocked her hips into her mouth. She could feel how turned on the girl was with how she was moving beneath her and it just made Lexa want to please her more. Lexa felt the girl start to shake so she removed her tongue sliding a finger into the blonde biting her own lip feeling how wet Clarke was. She slowly started to push her finger in and out of Clarke knowing she wanted it to be fast but Lexa refused to speed up keeping the pace slow and torturing. She loved listening to the blonde groan and speak slowly under her breathe.

"If you don't." Clarke hitched her breath feeling Lexa push another finger inside her sucking down on her clit again she didn't know how she was managing the slow pace because her body was on fire she wanted to feel every inch of the brunette but she kept her hands above her head letting Lexa finally have her. She felt the brunette pushing in and out of her as she pulled herself back up sucking down hard on one of her nipples she couldn't stop herself from grabbing Lexa's hair pushing her down harder letting her bite down feeling her teeth had her thighs shaking.

"Come here." Clarke managed to get out between breaths pulling on the brunettes hair making her meet her face to face as Clarke dug her fingers into the back of her neck bring her lips to meet hers in a slow torturing kiss. She let her lips suck on Lexa's feeling the brunette slid her thumb over her clit circling it as her fingers kept pushing in and out of her bring her so close to losing herself. She met her lips again letting her tongue circle over Lexa's lips before sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth pulling on her hard Clarke felt her hips start to give in to the orgasm.

"Look at me." Lexa slowed her pace even more waiting for Clarke to open her eyes she seen the blue finally meet hers dark with desire she pushed deep inside her with her thumb working against her clit. Lexa pushed her hips down hard feeling and seeing the blonde break down beneath her. Lexa lost herself in Clarke's eyes feeling the girl shake under her as the orgasm ripped through her body. She could feel the blonde dig her nails into her back with one still wrapped behind Lexa's neck she leaned down kissing her again slowly as she pulled her fingers in and out of her letting her ride out the sensation.

"Ughhh.." Lexa smirked hearing Clarke groan as she let her body fall against the bed not moving.

"Are you okay?" Lexa knew Clarke wanted her and wanted this but she couldn't stop herself from asking one more time.

"You are amazing." Clarke wanted to say more than that but it was impossible she just laughed lifting her head up giving Lexa a quick kiss.

"Well that didn't answer my question but I will take it." Lexa smiled down at the girl before rolling off to lay next to her.

"I couldn't be better, it couldn't be any better then being with you." Clarke pushed Lexa on her back so she could lay on top of her resting her head against her chest hearing the rapid beat. She knew there was no way Lexa was going to let her return anything no matter how badly she wanted too. Tonight was about them but mostly about her and she was fine with that.

"Thank you." Lexa heard the blonde whisper it again knowing it was for the whole day. For Lexa taking her time to let Clarke be vulnerable to let her break down and cry and for taking care of her at one of her weakest moments. Lexa didn't say anything back she just pulled them together rubbing the blondes back till she felt her start to fall asleep as she closed her eyes as well letting them both drift off.

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Lexa stood in the doorway of her bathroom staring at the blonde in her bed. She was naked sprawled out from head to toe wrapped in a sheet. She had felt Clarke fall into a deep sleep last night and between moving around she seemed to have slept off most of her nightmares. Lexa was able to crawl out of bed and shower and coming back into the room Clarke was still passed out. She smiled thinking about the night before. Clarke had finally let go of everything and let her in. She couldn't help but want everything from the blonde but only when she was willing to give it.

"You do know staring is a crime right?" Clarke had heard Lexa get out of the shower but she refused to move that is how comfortable Lexa's bed was.

"You do know that pretending to sleep is a crime right?" Lexa could feel herself slightly brush knowing she got caught.

"That is not a crime." Clarke rolled over to stretch.

"It's a crime when you look that gorgeous after waking up." Lexa couldn't help but bite her lip seeing the blonde roll around on her bed.

"Do you have to be so cheesy." Clarke finally pushed up on her elbows to eye the brunette.

"What can I say you bring it out in me." Lexa walked over to the bed sitting down.

"You should have woke me up." Clarke looked at Lexa wrapped in a towel with her hair wet dripping down the front of her she leaned forward kissing the girl slowly savoring every taste of her.

"You needed to sleep. Especially because of the plans I have for us." Lexa kissed her quickly before standing back up walk into the bathroom to start drying her hair.

"Mmm what might you have planned." Clarke followed Lexa into the bathroom not worrying about clothes knowing she was going to take advantage of that huge shower Lexa had.

"Well see I am going to let you into the other side of Alexandra Voss." Lexa groaned feeling Clarke wrap her arms around her back feeling her bare chest push up against her.

"Sooo there is no way I can convince you to get into the shower with me." Clarke started to slowly kiss across Lexa's shoulders towards her neck.

"That is a hard way to bargain." Lexa turned kissing Clarke before turning her around and giving her a smack on the ass to get in the shower.

"Pshhh I guess that is a no." Clarke glanced over her shoulder watching Lexa bite her lips as she walked into the shower closing the door.

"Death of me, she is going to be the death of me." Lexa walked out of the bathroom to find clothes. She needed to talk to Gustus about her plans today making sure she could make it all happen.

Hearing Clarke sing in the shower she decided to write her a quick note leaving it on the bed as she left the room quickly to work on her plans. She knew at some point her dad was going to want to talk to her but she was willing to avoid that at all cost for the moment. She walked the hallways of the office and down into the bar where she hoped to find Gustus. Hearing her phone go off she figured it would be Clarke.

_Beep beep beep_

Lexa seen the one number she didn't want to see. It was Echo. She realized her and Clarke never responded to the other messages. Scrolling in her phone she opened the text up seeing the other picture from last night the one that was meant for Clarke. It was a picture of the ring Lexa had bought the girl in the past when she purposed. She had thrown it at Echo when they broke up telling her to keep it and it looks like Echo actually followed through with her words for once. The current message was asking for them to talk. Shutting her phone she figured she would deal with it later because it wasn't a priority at the moment.

"You are up early." Gustus stood against the wall watching the emotions run through Lexa's face.

"We're getting you a bell." Lexa looked up laughing.

"I presume Clarke stayed over last night." Gustus tried to hide his own smirk seeing the girl blush.

"She did and I have to admit I am a little afraid of her now." Lexa thought about the argument with her father not the fact that she broke down last night.

"I am proud of her. It was about time you had someone stick up for you." Gustus smiled thinking about the little blonde yelling at one of the most powerful men in the world.

"Did you know about her father?" Lexa asked knowing Gustus knew everything.

"I knew who her parents were but there were no reports on how he passed." Gustus leaned off the wall walking past her knowing she would follow.

"I need you to look into something for me." Lexa thought about the note on Clarke's door.

"Are you speaking of the note on Clarke's door." Gustus had already been told about it but he didn't know who placed it yet.

"How do you know these things?" Lexa asked looking up at him.

"I have eyes everywhere commander." Gustus made fun of her a little bumping her shoulder.

"You too. I seriously need to find a new nickname." Lexa laughed.

"What is it you plan on doing today." Gustus knew she came looking for him for a reason.

"You know that thing I have been working on." Lexa asked.

"Yes." Gustus knew exactly what she was talking about and he smiled knowing where she was going with it.

"Can you prep that for me. I plan on bringing Clarke there for the day." Lexa smiled knowing Clarke would enjoy the fun they were going to have.

"I'll take care of it myself." Gustus nodded to her before walking away.

"I think this is the first time I've actually see you exit." Lexa yelled at him as she watched him disappear around a corner.

Lexa stood in the middle of the bar. She thought about the words Clarke said on it being beautiful and gorgeous and she had done it all. She loved the debate of being a lawyer of working under the smartest people she could ever know but something about building and making a difference is where she wanted to be. The courage Clarke took had inspired her to make some changes in her life once she had the opportunity to get there.

"You know it's kind of rude to leave a woman in your room all alone." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa admire her work.

"Mmmm I left you a note." Lexa waited for the girl to approach her but instead she felt Clarke pass her walking towards the bar.

She seen the blonde was wearing some random clothes out of her closet. She figured they would have to stop by her apartment to get her in something better for her plans today. Even so the girl was gorgeous with her hair tied up with a few strands hanging down randomly. Her face was fresh with a small glow and she couldn't help but love seeing that look on her. It was nice to not see her so haunted by everything.

"You are staring." Clarke felt herself blush at the way Lexa was looking at her.

"You're blushing." Lexa smiled seeing the girl turn a little red.

"Stop… I am not." Clarke threw her hands up over her face laughing at herself.

"Do I really have that effect on you." Lexa walked towards her placing her hands on the girls hips lifting her up to sit on the bar.

"Ohhh really now... " Clarke dropped her hands the second she felt Lexa's hands on her. The sensation she got every time the girl touched her was almost breath taking.

"You are the one who was blushing." Lexa smirked.

"Mmmhmm don't act like you are all stoic in the relationship." Clarke seen the light in Lexa's eyes when she said the word relationship. Leaning forward she decided she could tease the girl right back. She felt Lexa pull on her hips bringing her closer right before she pushed there lips together she spoke.

"Someone is sprung." Clarke laughed pulling back from the kiss seeing Lexa's eyes fly open. Knowing she didn't have a lot of time to get away she pushed back to spin around standing on the other side of the bar now.

"May I get you a drink commander?" Clarke laughed seeing the girl still stuck in her tracks.

"That was not fair." Lexa tapped her fingers on the bar seeing the smug look on the blondes face.

"Who says I play fair." Clarke winked at her.

"Well well well… I think it's time to get you home because you need to change for our plans before I change them and keep you in bed all day." Lexa hid her smile when she seen Clarke's eyes go dark blue with the thought of them in bed all day.

"Ughh where are we going." Clarke wasn't sure she wanted to do anything but stay in Lexa's arms all day.

"Let's just say were going to get dirty." Lexa shifted her weight feeling the blonde jump on her back.

"Mmm well we both know I love that." Clarke whispered in her ear hearing the brunette take in a sharp breath.

"You are such a damn tease." Lexa smiled jumping a little to bring the blonde up higher as they made their way out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Gustus stood in the shadows watching the same car start up and start to follow Lexa and Clarke as they got into her jeep. He wasn't sure exactly who it was because now it appeared that were two people in the car not just the woman. He figured it was Echo but he hadn't been able to see her actually exit the vehicle.

"What are you looking at?" Gustus stiffened hearing the one and only man he disliked behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Gustus turned around to see Lexa's father.

"I came down here to find Alexandra, do you know where she is?" Gustus watched him look around the entrance of bar admiring the design slightly.

"You know she remodeled this herself." Gustus stood tall looking at the man with disgust knowing this was his first time over here.

"Did you know about this?" Gustus watched him raise his hands pointing around the room.

"Yes I've known for a long time she has had a interest in something else other than being your puppet as a lawyer." Gustus stepped up to him holding back his anger.

"Don't forget your place Gustus, you may have won in the past but you will not win the future of my daughter." Gustus clenched his teeth knowing their past watching the man walk away.

* * *

Clarke laughed feeling the wind in her hair as Lexa drove the jeep back to her apartment. It was the most she had felt free in awhile. Last night had been amazing and no matter what she planned on making another moment special for Lexa. She had busted out the girlfriend word to her but it wasn't how she wanted it to be she had planned for it to come out in a more classy way. Feeling the jeep come to a stop in her parking lot she grabbed the girls hand on her gear shift.

"You are going to have to teach me that one day." Clarke squeezed the brunettes hand.

'What driving a manual." Lexa looked a little shocked thinking about Clarke not knowing how to drive anything other than an automatic.

"Duhh what else could you be teaching me." Clarke hopped out of the jeep.

"Ohhh I can think of a few things." Lexa jumped out following her up the stairs. Purposely moving faster than her just in case something was on her door again but it was empty.

"You know you don't have to protect me from her." Clarke knew exactly why she had raced up the stairs.

"I wasn't trying too." Lexa bit her lip knowing Clarke would see right through her.

"Mmmhmm." Clarke pushed open her door jumping seeing Octavia eating cereal on her counter.

"It's about damn time Clarke have you ever heard of a cellphone." Octavia all but yelled at the both of them.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment and how did you get in." Clarke stepped in looking around her apartment just in case the girl decided to trash it a little but it was clean.

"Raven picked your lock but she had to leave." Octavia blushed a little.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything in your apartment even though that might have been fun." Octavia wiggled her eyes at her best friend.

"Umm do I need to leave." Lexa pointed to the door listening to the two girls bicker.

"No… " Clarke pointed at the brunette.

"My best friend will be leaving though." Clarke laughed seeing Octavia's jaw drop.

"Are you seriously dumping me for a girl." Octavia also pointed at Lexa who then held her hands up in the air claiming innocence.

"We have plans O." Clarke walked to the counter placing her hands on her knees.

"We need girl talk." Octavia pouted.

"Come talk with me while I change and you sit." Clarke tapped the brunette to get off her counter while smiling at Lexa's face.

"What did you do to get her so submissive?" Octavia watched Lexa walk and sit down on the couch.

"I heard that." Lexa spoke smiling at what the girl had said.

"Hey what should I be wearing?" Clarke stopped in her doorway looking at Lexa.

"Nothing." Lexa smirked at the blonde who then rolled her eyes shutting her bedroom door.

Lexa sat on the couch hearing both girls laugh and gasp at god knows what. She heard Octavia pretty much screech with the word laid being involved so she was almost positive Clarke mentioned something about last night.

"Thannnkkkk you commander." Octavia ripped open the door yelling at the girl on the couch.

"Uhhh you're welcome." Lexa laughed seeing Octavia dragged back into the bedroom with the door being slammed.

Seeing the sketch book open on Clarke's table Lexa reached forward picking it up. She was shocked to see it open because Clarke had always seemed to keep her sketches personal. The current page just had outlines and Lexa couldn't tell what it was going to be. Wanting to flip the pages she instead flipped it closed putting it back down on the table. She didn't want to invade the blondes privacy even if they were closer then ever.

"Respect." Lexa jumped not realizing the door had opened seeing Octavia standing behind her.

"What?" Lexa stood up off the couch.

"Anyone else would have flipped through that as fast as they could. Wanting and inside glance into Clarke's mind and yet you closed it." Octavia was shocked when she seen what Lexa had done.

"It is not for me to see unless she chooses to share it." Lexa watched Octavia smile at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Clarke walked out of the bedroom seeing both of them in a stare off.

"Nothing." Octavia skipped to the door.

"Have a good date princess and you better keep her safe or I will hunt you down." Octavia laughed at both their faces as she slammed the door behind her.

"Does this work for a dirty day?" Clarke asked seeing Lexa glance at her.

Clarke decided to spin around in what she would call her art jeans because Lexa said they were going to be getting dirty she figured she couldn't ruin these ones anymore then what they were. She also just tossed on a boyfriend style tank top thinking comfy was the best way to handle the day plus it was suppose to be warm out. She tied her hair up a little tighter and put on some running shoes.

"Mehhhh…" Lexa couldn't help but stare at the way the jeans fit Clarke thighs. They were a little snug even shaping her ass well. They were already scattered in paint which was a good thing.

"Seriously?" Clarke glared at Lexa knowing she was checking her out rather than the outfit.

"It will make do." Lexa wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde seeing her smile.

"Sooo let's go I guess?" Clarke walked to the door holding out her hand. It was a simple gesture but she wanted the contact.

"Yes let's go." Lexa grabbed her hand spinning her in a circle before tugging her out the door.

* * *

Echo sat in her car watching the blonde throw her head back in laughter at Lexa spinning her around and pulling her out the door only to pick her up and kiss her. She could feel her face turn red with the anger she felt. She had kept the ring she had done what Lexa said to do even if she broke the brunettes heart at the time. They had plans together a future and she could see it in Lexa's face that she still cared she would always care. Clarke had a past that she was sure she hadn't told Lexa so letting that slip maybe to the tabloids would put a rocky bump in there happy little step. She smiled knowing she was about to blow up the blondes world.

_Tap tap ….._

Echo jumped seeing a girl standing outside her window she rolled it down realizing exactly who it was.

"Hey bitch." Octavia smiled seeing as she had caught Echo off guard.

"What do you want?" Echo all but shouted out the window knowing she was busted.

"Umm well I thought I warned you before not to come near my best friend or her girlfriend and yet here you are sitting her parking lot stalking them." Octavia leaned her arms over the window

"So you think there is something you can do about that?" Echo laughed in Octavia's face.

"Trust me I plan too." Octavia reached in and unlocked the door swinging it open before grabbing brunette out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing…. you can't" Echo lost her breath a little feeling her get slammed up against the car.

"I warned you and now I am warning you one more time before you actually do lose a few pieces of that pretty little smile of yours." Octavia tapped her on the side of her cheek before turning to walk away.

"I could send you to jail for this." Echo yelled catching her breathe.

"I dare you." Octavia flipped the girl off as she kept on walking.

Echo stood there in shock. She never expected Clarke's friends to be so loyal to her. That was something she always wanted. Grabbing her purse she dropped in the scuffle she figured she would need to find a weak spot with the friend as well if she was going to get Lexa back.

* * *

"A B C it's easy as one two three." Clarke sang at the top of her lungs with her hands out the top of the jeep.

"As simple as do re mi, A B C , 1 2 3 " Lexa sang back smiling at Clarke when she turned to sing the last part to her.

"Baby, you and me girl." Clarke leaned over giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek. Putting her feet up on the dash she tapped the beat on her knees still singing but looking around.

"Why are we all the way out in the woods, are you planning on killing me." Clarke put her serious face on looking at the brunette.

"I don't think I would be singing The Jackson 5 with you if I planned on killing you." Lexa rolled her eyes seeing Clarke smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Are we almost there?" Clarke felt herself starting to get nosey.

"Yes actually were about to pull in right now." Lexa slowed the jeep down making a left down a dirt road.

"Pffffff you could have told me we were going of roading." Clarke held on to the side bar why they hit bumps.

"Stop being a baby." Lexa pulled the jeep to a stop leaning over to wipe some of the dust off the blondes face even though there was no point.

"Oh my god." Clarke ducked Lexa's hand jumping out of the jeep walking forward. She seen a half built house. Some parts of it were fully done and ready for paint and the extensions seemed to still be under some construction for plastering or siding of some sort. The house was gorgeous even not fully finished she was already falling in love with the huge front porch standing tall will pillars on each side. She couldn't see exactly how big it was but she could tell by the outside design and detail into the small wooden area here and there that it was Lexa's design her project her signature was all over it.

"Do you like it." Lexa stood back leaning against the jeep letting the blonde take in the view. It was her house. The one she planned on living it once it was built. She was tired of staying under the corporate Voss and Taylor roof. No one knew about her project but the few guys she let lend a hand in putting it together and Gustus.

"This is yours. You did all of this." Clarke turned around to see the brunette admiring her work.

"I did and because it is special to me I wanted to share it with you." Lexa walked forward taking Clarke's hand to show her around.

"Wow I can't believe you did all these yourself and yet you are not doing this for a living yet." Clarke ran her hands down the carvings in the built in bookshelves and furniture that was already placed in certain areas of the house.

"Well I am secretly using my money where I love it and I am sure if my father found out I would have it stripped from me. So I keep this project under wraps." Lexa tapped the desk she was leaning against thinking about what she said.

"I understand. So how big do you plan on this being?" Clarke peeked through doorways seeing what looked like the house going on forever.

"I want it to be a five bedroom and three bathroom style, I plan on clearing out the back to get some grass because it borders a lake a little ways out. I purchased the land a long time ago I just haven't been able to be out her as much as I hoped." Lexa stood up walking to where she had planned there date for today.

"Are you trying to take me to your bedroom already." Clarke joked trying to figure out exactly what Lexa had planned.

"Nope or not yet at least. Today we are going to finish a little project of mine." Lexa pulled Clarke into a room where there were a few canvases set up along with paints and some wood.

"Ummm what is this?" Clarke stopped in confusion of what was currently sitting in the huge room.

"Well you see this is my bedroom like you said and I am currently finishing my bed frame and I figured if I had to work then maybe you could paint a few things to hang in my soon to be house." Lexa smiled seeing the light shine in Clarke's eyes.

"You mean all of this is for me?" Clarke looked around at the table set up with all the materials she could ever wish for along with the most beautiful set of canvases she probably had ever touched.

"Well I mean if you want to keep…" Lexa was cut off feeling Clarke's lips crash against her. She was caught off guard by the kiss but returned it once she got her breath back groaning just a little when she felt Clarke's tongue slide against hers.

"You're amazing." Clarke kissed Lexa a few more times before walking back over to the paints. She was glad she decided to wear her art jeans because that is exactly what she planned on doing. Seeing all the colors and brushes she had to use she slowly ran her fingers over every one. She never had a selection like this she usually switched between the two pencils she had and the charcoal she kept all her real painting done in the art studio because it's the only place she had.

Lexa watched Clarke eye each piece of material that was on the table. She was going to have to thank Gustus for doing a fantastic job. Picking up the wooden frame pieces she started to carve out the edges hearing Clarke hum across from her she remember she had a radio in the back room.

"Where are you going?" Clarke stopped seeing Lexa start to walk out of the room.

"You'll see." Lexa smiled.

"What is with you and all the secrets today." Clarke laughed flicking water at her from her paint brush.

'You better be careful with that." Lexa pointed at her trying to be serious.

"Mmmhmm" Clarke laughed turning back around to the canvas.

Clarke started mixing colors playing with the styles debating on what to paint. It had been awhile since she stood in front of a canvas and couldn't think of what to paint. She thought about the night before in how her mind and body went from being broken and then too healing and taken care of and then happy to seeing the dark slowly fade and she noticed her point of emotion started to flow out of her onto the canvass. She circled dark grays and whites through one side of the painting dotting around it with some black spots. She then pushed dark purplish colors letting them slip through like flashes of smoke before dotting in the blue and greens opening up to the lighter side shining on the painting. She swirled the paint switching brushes to lick the paint into a small form of flames burning through her bad days. Using the sponge to highlight greens through it knowing it stood for Lexa letting it swarm the blue standing for herself. She wasn't sure if people would see the depth of the painting but she was sure Lexa would understand it.

"It's stunning." Lexa watched Clarke jump. She didn't realize how long she had been standing behind the blonde watching her in her own element.

"Thank you and did you know scaring people isn't nice." Clarke glared at the brunette seeing her holding a small radio in her hand.

"Is that what you left for?" Clarke pointed to the radio.

'Yup and I grabbed us some water and snacks." Lexa sat down the lunch pail and radio.

"Great I could use the water." Clarke sat down her brush catching the bottle from Lexa.

Lexa turned the radio on turning to a Motown station because Clarke seemed to love the style and Lexa herself couldn't get enough of it. Hearing Marvin Gayes Ain't No Mountain High Enough seemed to fit the mood at the moment. She went back to pushing the frame together attaching the lockets and screws while singing under her breath.

Clarke couldn't help but want to pick up a pencil and draw Lexa working but she figured the girl was busy and was never going to stay still no matter how much she begged. She bit her lip on how happy she looked. Clarke was happy that it wasn't just her glowing like a light bulb.

"So how about you show me something I show you." Clarke looked around the canvas hoping Lexa would bite.

"Really hmmm I guess I can do that." Lexa stood up walking towards Clarke starting to lift her shirt.

"No no no…." Clarke hesitated seeing the edge of Lexa's abs.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Lexa smirked pulling her shirt back down watching Clarke scrunch her face up.

"Trust me that is what I want but that isn't what I was referring to at the moment." Clarke asked herself if she was crazy letting Lexa keep her clothes on.

"Okay what do you want?" Lexa stepped up next to Clarke looking at the new canvas in front of her.

"We're going to paint together." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa's jaw drop.

"I don't know how to paint." Lexa held her hands up shaking her head.

"It's okay that is what I am here for." Clarke pulled Lexa by the arm in front of the canvas.

"Clllarrkkeeeee." Lexa wined.

"Stop being a baby and pick a brush." Clarke waved her hand over the options.

Lexa stared down at the brushes not having a clue what to do so she just grabbed at a random one.

"This one." Lexa held up a fat brush.

"Good selection for a beginner." Clarke laughed hearing huff out a breath.

"Were going to see how well you do with a drill here in a minute." Lexa pointed the brush to the bed frame.

"Okay pick a color." Clarke watched Lexa pick out a bright red color.

"Hmm okay so what were you thinking about picking that color?" Clarke was just really being a nosey.

"My jeep sitting outside." Lexa laughed because she knew Clarke was going more for emotional.

"Ughhh you really do suck at this." Clarke grabbed Lexa's had dipping it in the red color before bringing it up to the canvas drawing square outlines and angles up.

"What are we drawing?" Lexa watched the way Clarke used her hand to direct the brush helping her. She watched with each dip of the paint and stroke that Clarke directed her hand and arm her jeep started to come into view. She watched as Clarke switched the brush for her letting her dip it into the black to edge out the wheels before taking the sponge and making her dip it into a white gray color they mixed up and helped show her how to blot the color around the jeep making it look like a gravel dirt road.

"See you really can paint with a good instructor." Clarke smiled seeing the grin on Lexa's face.

"That was all you but I think I can do the next part myself." Lexa grabbed the big brush again dipping it down into a purple blue color. Hearing Clarke protest about mixing the black brush with those colors made her laugh the second she turned and dotted Clarke on the nose with it.

"Really Lexa?" Clarke stopped in her tracks feeling the wet paint on her nose and seeing the cheesiest grin she has ever seen on Lexa's face.

"What sorry I missed I guess." Lexa turned back around dipping the brush in paint again.

"Don't you dare. We are not going to play this little paint war game that everyone ends up doing." Clarke stepped back waving her finger at Lexa.

"We're not everyone Clarke we are you and me." Lexa flicked the paint off the brush onto Clarke's white tank top.

"Ughhh you jerk." Clarke looked at her shirt telling herself not to give in she refused to be cliche with it.

"Come on Clarke you know you want too." Lexa held up the paintbrush to Clarke making it fair. She watched the blonde roll it over in her mind stepping closer to hand the brush to her she just smeared it down her shirt watching Clarke's jaw drop.

"Now it's war." Clarke opened her water bottle throwing it on Lexa so she could grab her own paint brush listening to the girl sputter water.

"That was cheating." Lexa wiped her eyes of water only to be dotted across the cheeks with black and then purple down the front of her shirt before seeing Clarke run away.

"All's fair in love and war Lexa." Clarke stood hiding behind one of the tables.

"You do remember who won this fight last time in the clay room right." Lexa watched Clarke stick down her brush for a moment lifting her tank top up and off her body halting Lexa in her tracks.

"I remember so let's even the playing field." Clarke smiled letting the brunette stare.

"Now that is really cheating." Lexa stood taking off her shirt playing Clarke's game.

"Mmmm I can't say that I don't enjoy the view but you're still not winning." Clarke bit her lip thinking of the best way to get back around to the paint.

Lexa watched the blonde look around judging her ways to move. Seeing her hesitate Lexa took it as a change to run and hop the table but Clarke must have expected that so she ducked and rolled under the table heading for the paint to get both of her brushes.

"Come on commander I know you can do better than that." Clarke held her freshly coated paint brush in the air.

"I am better than that." Lexa threw one of her paint brushes at Clarke hitting her in the stomach while running at the blonde catching her off guard.

"Lexa.." She felt them both twist trying to catch their balance.

"Uhhh ohhhh I don't know if I can hold us up." Lexa faked like she was going to fall over feeling the blonde grip her body bracing for the fall she put both her hands coated in the paint seeing Clarke open her eyes she grabbed her face and kissed her.

"You look fantastic." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke glare at her.

"Your a jerk." Clarke shoved her and this time they both really went falling backwards onto the table spilling the paint everywhere.

"Well I guess it looks like will be needing some more paint." Lexa turned seeing that her ass was now sitting on almost all the paint and Clarke was between her legs smiling.

"It's okay I think they look better on you anyways." Clarke lifted her hand patting Lexa on the cheek with a hand full of paint proving her point.

"Battle to the end I love the confidence" Lexa smiled pulling Clarke in to kiss her. She could feel the blonde smile into the kissing wrapping her hands around her neck.

"So you going to show me how to use that drill or what?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"No no no I think it's time we grab that radio and head down to the lake." Lexa stood up turning around to show Clarke her ass hearing her laugh.

"You paint soooo well Lexa." Clarke picked up the radio waiting for the brunette to lead the way.

Lexa knew something at the lake dock was set up for them but she didn't have all the information just that Gustus said everything was ready.

"So do we get to wash off some of this paint or what?" Clarke swung their hands together as she skipped in front of the brunette smiling.

"Sure if you want I own the property." Lexa watched Clarke stop.

"Wait you own like the whole lake?" Clarke looked around.

"Yes I bought the land Clarke." Lexa smiled sticking her finger under Clarke's jaw lifting it up for her to kiss.

"You're going to have to give me a low down on what you actually own one day." Clarke felt Lexa start to tickle her to send her running through the trees into the opening.

Lexa watched Clarke run out across the sand and directly into the water with clothes on. She hoped in her own mind the girl knew how to swim. Walking onto the dock she seen the table set for two with a couple of sandwiches and fruit. With a chilled bottle of wine. Once again she was going to have to thank Gustus.

"Come get in the water it's warm." Clarke popped up seeing where Lexa was standing. She seen the table and food and wine. Climbing out of the water to walk over to the table she looked up at Lexa.

"You planned all of this?" Clarke pointed taking the glass of wine that the brunette was handing to her.

"Well I had the idea and then some help." Lexa took a sip of the wine approving of the taste and putting it back down.

"You are such a romantic." Clarke teased sipped the wine watching the brunette blush.

"I happen to have a weak spot for this blonde that I know." Lexa picked up a piece of fruit popping it in her mouth watching Clarke sit down her wine walking over to her.

"I happen to have a weak spot for this brunette I know as well." Clarke winked walking up to Lexa to pull her into a long deep kiss. She let the flavor of the wine and fruit take over her taste buds. She officially knew she was addicted to kissing Lexa but for some reason after the day it was all about the happiness.

"Clarke I…" Lexa was cut off when she felt Clarke push her off the dock as she went flying into the water. Coming up sputtering water she seen the blonde come flying off the dock right next to making a huge splash.

"I win." Clarke pushed her hair out of her face feeling Lexa put her arms around her as they stood in water.

"You win Clarke." Lexa gave in before pushing down dunking the blonde under the water again as she grabbed the dock jumping back up out of the water to lay down acting innocent.

"Ughh once again you prove to be a jerk." Clarke lightly splashed water on the dock smiling at the brunette.

"Are you going to stay in the water or get up here and join me?" Lexa asked watching Clarke pull herself up out of the water to only roll over and lay half on top of the her.

"Mmmm best part of my day." Clarke hummed feeling Lexa take a deep breath underneath her. She slid her legs between the brunette's crawling up into her body like she had so many times before.

"Clarke." Lexa knew what she wanted to say to the blonde.

"I know Lexa." Clarke knew what the brunette had wanted to say a few times now so she just acknowledged her hoping she got the clue that they were both on the same page just not ready to say it yet.

Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her showing her without words that she was on the same page. It made her heart skip a beat knowing that the love she had for Clarke was returned. Leaning up she grabbed the bottle of wine and between the two of them they laughed and relaxed watching the sunset for the night like so many other nights Lexa wanted to spend with the blonde.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Lexa glanced over every now and then driving back into the city at Clarke curled up into her passenger seat. She had put the roof back on the jeep before getting in so they both weren't cold. She could see the smile on the blondes face either she was dreaming or just happy in general. It made Lexa's heart skip a beat thinking about how she was falling so hard for the blonde. She had wanted to tell her before that she loved her but Clarke had shut it down a few times but finally she acknowledged it without actually saying it. Pulling up to Clarke's apartment Lexa figured she was going to just stay the night at her place if it was okay with Clarke. She was kind of just assuming they would just crawl into bed together after their long day. Taking her seat belt off she walked around opening the passenger door wiggling Clarke just a little.

"Clarke were home." Lexa shook the blonde a little watching her just smile and not move.

"Clarke babe were home." Lexa shook her a little harder watching her stir a little but not move.

"Okay the hard way it is." Lexa wedged her arms under Clake pulling her out of the jeep to carry her.

"You're suppose to kiss sleep beauty to wake her up." Clarke smirked feeling Lexa jump.

"Mmmm and you are not suppose to scare the shit of prince charming." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke peek her eyes open.

"I don't want to move." Clarke snuggled into the front seat of the jeep.

"Well we could sleep out here in the jeep but I have a feeling your bed will be much better for you." Lexa stood trying to figure out what to do.

"You mean us right?" Clarke peeked her eyes open again trying to figure out if Lexa was going home or staying the night with her.

"I was going to at least go home and grab a shower and clothes." Lexa shrugged thinking that would be easier.

"Ummmm….." Clarke rolled it over in her head about Lexa leaving.

"I mean we've been together the last couple of nights off and on and I don't…" Lexa felt a finger hit her lips.

"Shut up commander." Clarke smiled climbing out of the jeep sleepy and now cold.

"Is that an invite up?" Lexa watched Clarke head towards her apartment stopping to hold her hand out.

Lexa quickly caught up grabbing her hand wrapping her arms around the blonde as they both wobbled up the stairs to Clarke's apartment. Heading up to the door Clarke stopped seeing something on her door again.. This time it was one red rose with a card that said xoxo on it.

"Lexa is that from you?" Clarke realized the brunette hadn't spotted it yet.

"What?" Lexa looked up seeing the rose and card. She quickly stepped around Clarke grabbing it off the door flipping the card over seeing nothing else on it.

"Open the door." Lexa turned around looking over the parking lot not seeing anything out of the normal.

"I swear to god you have the worst ex in the world." Clarke ripped her keys out shoving open her door.

"How do you know it's from her?" Lexa walked in behind Clarke turning to shut and lock the door.

"Who else would it be?" Clarke turned to look at Lexa confused.

"I don't know Clarke but a rose and a card seems to be the opposite of Echo." Lexa sat it on the counter thinking about how she needed to talk to Gustus again.

"It was her geez Lexa please don't stick up for her I just can't tonight." Clarke turned dropping her stuff heading for her bedroom.

"I'm not sticking up for her Clarke I am just stating what was left on your door tonight is more of a statement of love not hate." Lexa followed Clarke seeing her roll her eyes as she stripped off her clothes

"I'm going to shower." Clarke turned her back on Lexa not wanting to hear any excuses for the girl when it was more than obvious she was behind it.

"Alone?" Lexa watched Clarke hesitate thinking it over.

"I'm tired and it will be quicker if we just shower separate." Clarke didn't bother with shutting the door she just turned the hot water on high and got in to soak away the dirt and disgust in her stomach over Echo again. She knew it wasn't Lexa's fault one bit but she just hated hearing Lexa give her the benefit of the doubt at all.

Lexa stood a little defeated seeing Clarke disappear into the bathroom with not another word said. She wouldn't deny it being quicker or that they both weren't tired but she never expected just a straight no coming out of Clarke's mouth even if it was in a nice way. Walking back into the kitchen she eyed the flower and card again. Lexa had a feeling Echo wasn't involved in this one and if she was then the girl had become more twisted then what she could remember. Tapping the card she pulled out her cellphone.

 **Lexa:** Are you awake?

Lexa knew it was late and when Gustus slept she would never know because the guy was like a ninja with everything he did.

 **Gustus:** Depends on what you want.

Lexa knew it wasn't a moment for laughter but she couldn't help it.

 **Lexa:** Thank you for today but it ended up being weird when we got back. Clarke had a red rose and card saying xoxo taped to her door.

 **Gustus:** Echo?

 **Lexa:** That is what Clarke thinks too but it seems the message would be more out of love then hate don't you think?

 **Gustus:** Yes but who else could it be. Also Echo has a sick sense of love. Maybe she is trying to put doubt between you two making it seem like Clarke has someone else.

Lexa thought it over slightly seeing red thinking about Clarke having someone else and if it could be true. She knew it wasn't deep down especially after what Clarke had been put through in her past.

 **Lexa:** I am not sure but I think it would be smart if we looked into a few things regarding it. Maybe keep a tail on Clarke without her knowing. What do you think?

Lexa knew it wasn't smart putting a tail on Clarke without asking her but she knew if she asked she would get a flat no coming from the blonde. She was independent and she would never agree to having someone follow her around.

 **Gustus:** You know that won't go over well right.

 **Lexa:** I know but for now will keep it between us.

 **Gustus:** I'll take care of it personally.

 **Lexa:** Thank you. I'll meet up with you tomorrow.

 **Gustus:** Okay and don't piss her off anymore.

Lexa laughed at Gustus last text. He must have already known if she had the chance to text him about it now it meant that she was left alone and when that happened between Lexa and Clarke lately it meant that someone was mad or hurt. Hearing the shower shut off she walked back into the bedroom. Seeing Clarke walk out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel grouchy she smirked. Even tired and pissy the blonde was gorgeous.

"Your turn." Clarke could feel Lexa staring at her back as she was digging through her dresser for a t shirt. She knew it was wrong giving Lexa the cold shoulder at the moment but she needed time to process the fact that she had some dumb bitch leaving notes on her door and they seems to be coming more often. Feeling Lexa step up behind her to wrap her arms around her she relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry I promise will figure it out." Lexa felt the blonde relax against her and it made her smile a little. She hated when they were distant from each other even if it was for five minutes.

"You stink." Clarke smiled feeling Lexa drop her arms in defeat. Turning around she pulled the shirt over her head seeing Lexa almost wearing a pout face.

"Hurry up I'll wait for you." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss on the lips seeing the brunette smile and head for the bathroom.

Clarke grabbed her phone she wanted to talk to Octavia and Raven. She needed there opinion on the situation outside of Lexa. She wasn't sure what to do next especially because she knew Echo was about to be more then apparent in there lives with her starting school with them this semester. She wasn't sure how else to shut the girl down so that she would leave them alone.

 **Clarke:** Keep your morning open I need to talk to you and Raven.

Clarke shot off a quick text to her best friend hoping that it wasn't to late or that she wasn't waking her up.

 **Octavia:** You okay what's up?

 **Clarke:** I am okay were home from the date but we need to talk about something tomorrow. I'll text you in the morning with a time okay.

 **Octavia:** Okay see you tomorrow. Love ya.

Clarke smiled a little thinking about how dedicated her friends were. They were always there for her no matter what. She knew that even if they had plans they would make time for her no matter what.

"Should I be jealous?" Lexa watched Clarke smile at her phone before locking it.

"Of the bed yes." Clarke slid down into her bed loving every second of her sheets, pillows and blankets. She needed sleep and after the day they had she was sure both of them were going to pass out within seconds.

"May I join you?" Lexa stood in the doorway watching Clarke close her eyes smiling.

Clarke laughed on the inside on Lexa being so formal and so hesitant in joining her like she was actually going to make her sleep on the couch. She knew the brunette was afraid of rejection or disappointing her and that was never the case today or tonight. She kept her eyes closed throwing open the covers waiting for the brunette to join her.

"Unless you want to sleep on the couch?" Clarke peeked her eyes open still seeing the brunette standing by the bathroom. She wasn't sure what she was thinking but finally she seen her head towards the bed slipping in it next to her.

"Not unless you are sleeping on the couch too." Lexa whispered letting Clarke know she only wanted to be where she was.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be grouchy over the situation." Clarke snuggled into Lexa feeling the brunette start to relax and her breathing become even.

"You're cute when you're grouchy." Lexa whispered under her breathe feeling Clarke shake her head.

"Shut up commander." Clarke smiled shoving everything out of her head for the night but Lexa. Snuggling in tight she made sure there was no space between them. It was just them.

* * *

Gustus pulled up outside of Clarke's apartment. He knew he said he would handle it in the morning but he had a soft spot for the blonde already and wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew Lexa was able to detach herself from the situation looking at the facts but with Clarke being a passionate person he knew she would struggle with the feeling like she was being watched or her privacy was being invaded. He could tell from just the few encounters that her and Lexa were the opposites on their emotions but always walked the same path. He wrote down the make, model, color and license plate in the parking lot. He planned checking every one with the apartment complex to make sure they belonged. Leaning back in his car he made note of any random person walking at night or out of the ordinary when he spotted the same car he had seen several times before now with or around Echo. Ducking down in his car he watched it slow down almost to a stop in front of Clarke's apartment rolling down the window on the opposite side to seem like they were looking to see if the rose and note were gone. He watched the car roll the window back up before taking off. All Gustus knew for sure was that it was a guy's silhouette driving this time Echo was no where to be seen.

* * *

Clarke woke up to Lexa not being in bed. She ran her hand over the sheets feeling they were cold. Propping up on her elbows she didn't hear any noises coming from her living room. Groaning a little to herself she tossed the covers off her making her way to the bathroom to pee.

"Lexa." Clarke partially tried to yell but it came out more as a croak.

Making her way out of the bathroom she stepped into her living room not see Lexa turning to not see the girl in the kitchen either.

"If this is a joke it isn't funny." Clarke stomped into the kitchen not seeing the brunette but noticing a piece of paper on her counter. It was a note, but not a creepy note this time.

_"Clarke,_

_I apologize for having to leave you while you sleep. I received a message from Gustus requiring my attention early this morning. I hope you sleep well in my absence and please text me when you are awake._

_May we meet again, Lexa"_

Clarke tapped the paper laughing at little on how formal Lexa sounded when she wrote notes. It had to be the lawyer in her. Realizing she was alone she turned to make some coffee and find her phone to text Octavia. They all needed to talk about that damn note. Clarke spun around thinking of the note and rose but didn't see it anywhere in her apartment.

"Lexa…" Clarke scrunched her face thinking of the brunette either taking the note and rose or she threw it away. Clarke couldn't think of anyone but Echo who would do this. She wasn't involved with anyone and hadn't been for awhile since Lexa. She stuck to her main group at the university and was usually friendly with most. Sipping her coffee she pulled her phone out to make plans with her friends.

 **Clarke:** Are you awake? If so we need to grab brunch or something.

Clarke sat impattienly waiting for her best friend to respond.

 **Octavia:** We got cereal. =)

Clarke almost spit out her coffee at Octavia's text. Of course she had cereal it meant she was at Raven's apartment because that is all Raven seemed to live off sometimes.

 **Clarke:** That is not brunch. My house or Raven's apartment or the coffee shop?

 **Octavia:** Are you spying on me? How did you know I was at Raven's?

Clarke almost spit her coffee out again at her best friend. She really was a blonde on occasion even if she didn't look it.

 **Clarke:** When do you EVER have cereal at your apartment?

 **Octavia:** Good point. Okay will meet you at the coffee shop in an hour. Love ya.

Thinking out her time she figured she could shower, find out where Lexa was and her plans for the night and still make it to brunch with time.

 **Clarke:** Good morning.

 **Lexa:** Finally sleeping beauty awakes.

 **Clarke:** I woke without the kiss though. =(

Clarke laughed at herself thinking of how she did actually prefer waking up to Lexa's lips.

 **Lexa:** I could change that this afternoon if you please

Clarke bit her lip thinking about exactly what her and Lexa could accomplish with a little alone time this afternoon.

 **Clarke:** I am having brunch with the girls and we have to have girls night tonight you are coming no questions asked. So instead of me stopping by for a quick kiss do you want to meet me afterwards.

 **Lexa:** How could anyone say no to that. Text me when you are on your way home.

Clarke couldn't help but blush she seriously did just set up her first quickly with Lexa even though nothing about them have ever been quick, but the desire between the two of them was more then enough to want it and need it. Sitting her phone down it was time to shower and prep for girl time.

* * *

Lexa stood in a side office talking to Gustus. She was watching his demeanor gauging how he was reacting on how serious the problem could be. She wasn't exactly sure why he called her so early but she got up and left right away due to the facts.

"So I found something interesting out last night." Gustus stood by the window.

"What is that?" Lexa came into the room and sat down.

"I decided to come over after your phone call and check things out for Clarke." Gustus was thinking of how to explain what he saw.

"Just for Clarke?" Lexa smiled thinking of what Gustus said.

"I have a weak spot for the blonde I will not deny it." Gustus turned around to face her with a small smile on his face.

"Dually noted." Lexa held her hands up.

"I seen that car we have been tracking drive by Clarke's apartment" Gustus took a seat across from her.

"So it was Echo then." Lexa felt herself start to get pissed.

"No I didn't see Echo anywhere." Gustus stared into Lexa's eyes.

"It was a guy's silhouette." Gustus tapped his fingers on the table.

"Are you sure?" Lexa started to think who or what it could be about.

"Yes, I did not follow it due to making myself known." Gustus stood back up to pace a little.

"What do you think?" Lexa waiting to hear his advice.

"We need to keep an eye on things. I will keep a tail on her at all times till we can figure it out. We don't know if Echo is working with someone on this or if Clarke just has a new fan." Gustus thought about how much he had gone through with Lexa and the popularity and it could be the same with Clarke.

"You think because she got linked with me that this has happened?" Lexa felt her heart break thinking maybe she is the cause of this.

"I am not sure. The message seemed personal though like you said." Gustus knew where Lexa was going to go with it.

"You need to just be around her and stay with her as much as possible or make sure someone does. I think it will keep whoever this is at bay till we can find them." Gustus reassured Lexa.

"Okay well I have a few things to take care of before I go back to my private classes. Also fair warning I plan on taking some side classes at the university if I can get in." Lexa smiled thinking about a few changes she planned for her life.

"Hmmm did someone inspire you." Gustus smiled knowing that Clarke had an effect on Lexa.

"Maybe but don't tell her that she has enough confidence as is." Lexa laughed.

"I will keep you updated." Gustus grabbed her shoulder before letting her leave.

* * *

Clarke walked into the coffee shop in desperate need for more coffee. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of fun and work and a much needed break but lack of sleep still was catching up to her lately. Checking around for Octavia and Raven some now she beat them to the place so she found a booth for all of them to sit at. Checking her phone she smiled seeing a cute picture of Lexa in a text tapping she saved it as her contact picture.

"Here you are ma'am." Clarke looked up seeing a woman place a coffee in front of her.

"I'm sorry I haven't ordered yet I am waiting on my friends." Clarke smiled.

"It was actually ordered up front and sent this way." the lady smiled walking away.

Clarke looked at the coffee spinning it to see it was her regular order but glancing around she didn't see anyone she knew so she was confused. Looking at the side of the cup she seen the name on it was "xoxo" and she immediately stood up looking for Echo but she didn't spot the girl.

"Hey Clarke." Octavia hopped in the booth seeing her best friend jump as she turned around.

"Fuck Octavia." Clarke held her hand over her heart.

"What?" Octavia slid over letting Raven in the booth next to her.

"You ordered without us?" Raven pouted looking for the waitress.

"No someone ordered it for me, which is why we are here to talk." Clarke pushed the cup to the side she didn't trust the contents of it.

"What do you mean?" Octavia tapped the table trying to figure out what was going on.

"Last night after out date." Clarke was cut off by both the girls.

"Ohhh the commander." Raven laughed hearing her and Octavia tease the blonde but she frowned seeing Clarke not laugh.

"Clarke seriously what is wrong?" Octavia straightened up seeing her best friend wasn't joking.

"Last night when we got back to my apartment there was a red rose and note left on my door." Clarke paused thinking of the note and the coffee.

"It read xoxo just like this cup." Clarke turned it for both of them to read.

"That bitch! I told her to leave you two alone." Octavia slapped the table.

"You what?" Clarke and Rave both said in sync.

"Oops I forgot to mention that huh…" Octavia cursed herself for being so caught up lately.

"Explain now." Clarke waited to hear the story.

"Yesterday leaving your apartment I seen this car parked outside and I've seen it around a few times lately so I took the back way down and I seen that it was that bitch sitting in the car watching your apartment." Octavia tapped her fingers in debates on if she mentions the next part.

"That bitch?" Raven spoke up.

"Echo." this time it was Clarke and Octavia to be in sync.

"Well when I spotted her I confronted her and kind of threatened her again buuuut I actually pulled her out of her car this time doing so." Octavia shrugged her shoulders thinking it was still worth it.

"Octavia." Clarke shoved her across the table.

"What the bitch deserved it." Octavia shoved Clarke back.

"Good job babe." Raven rubbed Octavia's back getting a smile from the girl.

"You should have told me." Clarke tapped the table bring them both to attention.

"I forgot and you went on a date and we well we went kickboxing." Octavia tried to justify herself.

"It doesn't really fit though." Raven pointed to the cup.

"How so?" Clarke asked a little confused.

"I mean xoxo isn't that meant as hugs and kisses. Like why would Echo say that to you?" Raven had both girls thinking.

"Maybe she is trying to make Lexa think you have someone else." Octavia looked at Clarke seeing the blonde think it over.

"I am not sure but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse once we go back tomorrow." Clarke was trying to figure out what to do next.

"What does Lexa think?" Octavia watched the light in best friends eyes shine.

"She agrees with Raven but I still think it's Echo like who else could possible want to fuck with me." Clarke threw her hands up in defeat.

"Hmmm I don't know but your face has been on a few magazines lately." Octavia dropped the bomb.

"True but still seems personal. Especially if they know where she lives." Raven shrugged thinking it over.

"I swear I have been the only one blind to all of this." Clarke tipped her head back thinking of the popularity and people who surround Lexa.

"I've seen some weird cars around though lately and I keep getting this weird number calling me ." Raven decided she might as well share.

"What?" Octavia snapped her head on the brunette.

"It's true it's the same number every time but when I call it back no one picks up but when I say hello a few times I could just hear someone breathing and then I hang up." Raven looked at both girls staring at her.

"So why are you just now sharing this?" Clarke snapped.

"I just picked it up for the first time yesterday. I mean come on we all get weird numbers I didn't think anything of it till now. Especially after the whole weird car shit." Raven realized how stupid she kind of sounded all of a sudden.

"Okay well all of us need to be on alert. I am pretty sure this is all Echo but I want you two to be safe please." Clarke pleaded with both of them.

"Of course." Raven smiled grabbing her hand.

"Where is Lexa?" Octavia got curious.

"She has business to attend to I guess. I am sure it had to do with all of this last night since I was grouchy over it but I think she is worried." Clarke thought about how last night even over everything Lexa still crawled into bed with her.

"Mmhmm well you tell the commander we said hi." Octavia winked at Clarke who then jumped hearing her cellphone go off.

"Shit." Clarke rolled her eyes.

'Who is it?" Raven asked.

"It's my mother. I have been dodging her calls since she barged in my apartment that day." Clarke gave a forgiving look to both of them.

"It's okay don't forget about girls night tonight. I will text you the details." Octavia smiled blowing a kiss at Clarke before they both slid out of the booth.

"Hello mother." Clarke answered the phone waving the waitress down for a new coffee preparing for a long lecture.

* * *

Lexa walked down the stairs heading for Clarke's apartment. She had text the girl a few times but no response so she figured it wouldn't hurt to just walk and take her time. It was odd she missed Clarke already and it had only been a few hours since they had seen each other. She wasn't ready for the fact that they all had to start classes again due to the fact that Clarke went to the university and she was in private law classes. Hopefully with the changes she wanted to make it would give them a little more time for each other. She hadn't spoke to her dad today like she planned. Gustus had handled most of that before she got there so they could talk. Thinking about it she realized she hasn't spoke to her father since the outburst from Clarke. He hadn't requested her presence of anything not even for the regular meetings. Hearing a car honk she turned to see if it was meant for her.

"Can we talk?" Lexa watched Echo roll down the window to a car she didn't recognize.

"No." Lexa kept on walking.

"Lex please." She watched Echo pull the car off the side of the road and get out.

"I said I didn't want to talk Echo." Lexa rolled her eyes watching the girl step in front of her.

"Fine don't talk just listen." Lexa tried to push past the girl only getting pushed back.

"Tell blondie that her bitch of a best friend better not lay her hands on me again or I will have her thrown in jail." Lexa listening to the venom in the girls voice.

"What?" Lexa wasn't sure she was understanding.

"HA go figure your barbie doll didn't tell you. Mmm yeah go ask her about how her best friend the tall scary one ripped me out of my car and shoved me." Lexa smirked thinking about how it had to be Octavia.

"I'm not joking here Lex. You better fix this shit or I will have her ass thrown in jail." Lexa watched Echo turn to head back to the car.

"Where did you get the wheels." Lexa started thinking.

"You're money." she watched Echo throw a smile at her.

"Where were you last night?" Lexa watched Echo stop in her tracks to turn around and look at her.

"What are you accusing me of?" Lexa watched Echo's face knowing she could hide the world behind her mask.

"Just curious." Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

"I was out getting ready for class tomorrow." Lexa stopped once again confused.

"Class?" Lexa watched Echo grin wickedly it wasn't something she liked at all.

"Geez you might want to keep up with your girl of the week and her friends. I start class with all of them tomorrow." Lexa's jaw dropped trying to remember if she got told this before and it slipped her mind or if this was all a game as usual.

"Riighhtttt." Lexa shook her head and turned her back on the girl trying to put it all together.

* * *

Clarke hung up on a very long talk with her mother. She had learned a lot especially about the conversation Lexa's father had with her mother. That was an interesting one in itself and it now it was requiring a sit down with her mother as well which she wasn't looking forward too. Getting up from the table she tossed some money down on it waving good bye to her favorite barista and headed out the door seeing she had a few messages from Lexa. Scrolling through them she realized the girl was probably already at her apartment by now. Heading down the street in a slight job she rounded the corner running into someone a little.

"I'm sorry." Clarke heard the guy mumble under his breath as she grabbed her arm.

"It's okay I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." Clarke glanced at him again seeing as he was paying more attention to his coffee then her.

"Have a good day." Clarke turned back looking at him again hearing him speak. She got a creepy vibe out of him for some reason but she didn't know why. Shaking off the odd feeling she rushed back to her apartment and of course hitting her stairs she seen Lexa leaning back against the door.

"I'm soooo sorry Lexa." Clarke marched the stairs towards the brunette smiling.

"Ohhh trust me you will make it up to me." Lexa winked at the blonde as she turned to hug her.

"That can be taken care of." Clarke smirked shoving her key into her door.

'For you." Lexa held up a dark brown fuzzy teddy bear.

"Awww what is this for." Clarke grabbed the bear hugging it.

"It's a mini me, little prince charming to wake up sleeping beauty when I cannot be here." Lexa smiled seeing Clarke throw her head back and laugh while shoving the door open.

"Mmmm I think this little guy might be replacing you." Clarke squeezed the bear thinking about how girly and cute the gesture was from Lexa.

"How could he replace me if he is a mini me?" Lexa lifted her hands gesturing down her body.

"I don't know I mean look at him. He is pretty damn charming and cute don't you think." Clarke kissed the bear purposely.

"Excuse me?" Lexa cocked an eyebrow at the blonde who kissed the bear before her.

"What?" Clarke shrugged looking Lexa up and down wondering how she missed the fact that the girl was dressed extremely casual and comfortable.

"Don't you think I deserve one of those." Lexa pouted waiting to see if Clarke was going to give in.

"What's with the clothes." Clarke walked up to Lexa pulling on the loose light green off the shoulder tank top and black cargo shorts.

"What is wrong with my clothes." Lexa stepped back looking at herself.

"Hmmm nothing accept for maybe the fact that you still have them on." Clarke smirked pulling Lexa back in by the tank top making their bodies run into each other.

"Mmm well if that is the case." Lexa started to tug at the bottom of Clarke's jacket.

"I missed you." Clarke whispered before biting down on the brunettes bottom lip.

"I can fix that." Lexa leaned in capturing Clarke's lips with hers. She felt Clarke wrap her hands hands around the back of her neck pulling them even closer. Desperately they both fought for control. She felt Clarke demand the kiss be deepened which Lexa allowed moaning into the kiss as Clarke took control from her. She felt the girl untie the knot to her shorts allowing them to go slack as they bumped the counter. Feeling herself get shoved backwards and the contact broke Lexa opened her eyes trying to figure out what had just happened. She seen Clarke kicking off her shoes, unbuttoning her jeans and throwing her shirt on the floor.

"Let's go commander." Clarke smirked seeing Lexa's jaw drop before she started to strip herself and chase after her.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note for everyone reading. This story was originally posted on FF so all the chapter notes are on that side. I apologize if something doesn't make sense.

 

Clarke laid flat on her back questioning herself on why she'd never actually planned out sex with anyone she's ever dated. Not like it was classy or anything but what can you say if you just can get enough of someone. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair it was an absolute mess but she didn't care. She had no plans till tonight when she had to meet up with everyone for girls night. She couldn't believe break was pretty much over which means she was going to be a full time art student. It felt odd thinking about because of how much time she spent wanting to become a doctor and then how her world changed and how it's changed again. Looking at the brunette passed out next to her she crept off the bed to grab her sketch pad. She had been wanting to draw Lexa again but without her actually paying attention or rushing her. She dug out out the one Lexa bought for her from her house. Opening it up silently she took out the pencil and sat down on the ground looking at Lexa from the side comfortable wearing a small smile.

"Stunning." Clarke whispered to herself as she sketched out the smooth lines of Lexa's body. She worked her way down over her shoulders seeing the slight flex rolling down her back and how it curved into where the blanket lay just low enough to expose the girls hip. Her stomach was pressed into the bed and even then you could still see the outline of her abs with just a partial view of her chest. Angling the girls arms around her face Clarke started in on her bone structure. Lexa had to have the best jaw line she's ever sketched. Starting to shade in her hair and sketch down the bed lines making it look almost as she was floating she peeked back up to see Lexa's eyes open.

"Shit." Clarke jumped.

"That's what you get." Lexa mumbled into the bed laughing.

"You're not suppose to be awake." Clarke shifted sitting crisscross as she started to rub in the lines with her thumb.

"You're not suppose to be drawing me." Lexa propped up on her elbows.

"Once again you are not suppose to move." Clarke glared at the girl who rolled all around in the bed.

"Is that better?" Lexa smirked.

"Such a smartass." Clarke picked up a pillow and smacked her in the head with it. Putting her sketchbook down she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with Lexa rolling around in her bed let alone her being naked.

"I learned from a blonde." Lexa watched Clarke slide towards her.

"Mmhmm sure you did." Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa softly.

"Now that is what you are suppose to be doing." Lexa mumbled when Clarke pulled away.

"It's okay I promise to get you down on paper one day." Clarke stood only to feel her hand get pulled causing her to tumble onto the bed.

"Leexxaaaa." Clarke huffed out when she hit the girls rock hard body.

"I missed you." Lexa put on a baby face trying not to laugh at Clarke's frustrated look.

"Ohhh geez do you have to look like that." Clarke grabbed her heart smiling.

"Did it work?" Lexa cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"No." Clarke pushed up off of Lexa only to be pulled back down but this time hard against Lexa's thigh.

"Now did it work?" Lexa bit her lip watching Clarke's eyes go dark with desire.

"No." Clarke said in a whisper knowing exactly what Lexa was trying to do.

"Are you sure." Lexa let her nails slide down Clarke's back grabbing her ass to pull her up.

"Lex." Clarke cut herself off by biting her lip trying to stop the moan from coming out with the friction Lexa was causing between her legs.

"Hmmm what was that Clarke?" Lexa couldn't help but watch the blondes face. She was struggling with her self control.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into." Clarke pushed up straddling the brunette watching her eyes go wide a little.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." Lexa watched Clarke smirk with confidence like she was planning something.

Clarke grabbed the hem of her tank top pulling it up over her head letting it fall. She had only grabbed clothes due to the fact that she was going to be sketching but that now Lexa was awake she planned on taking advantage of the real thing.

"I promise I'll keep you guessing." Clarke ran her hands through her hair letting it fall back down her back rolling her hips down into Lexa she watched the girl gulp swallowing whatever she was going to attempt to say. Clarke leaned down letting their skin brush up against each other feeling Lexa arch her back into her. Sitting back up she let her fingertips brush down Lexa's stomach as she closed her eyes to her touch. Taking advantage of the situation she leaned down to whisper in Lexa's ear.

"I want to…" Clarke stopped mid sentence hearing Lexa's phone blast out next to them.

"Ignore it." Lexa ran her hands up Clarke's thighs digging her fingers into her hips hearing the girl groan.

_Ding ding ding_

Clarke looked down at Lexa with frustration in her eyes hearing her voicemail tone ring out.

"Really Lexa?" Clarke leaned over grabbing the girls phone rolling her eyes when she heard the brunette make a comment about her body.

"I told you to ignore it." Lexa was admiring Clarke's naked body leaning over her.

"It's from Gustus and it says ASAP on the text." Clarke could just see the preview of the text.

"Give it here." Lexa grabbed the phone punching in her code replying to the message to see if it was actually an emergency. When she seen Gustus's reply she locked her phone and patted Clarke in the ass.

"I have to go." Lexa felt Clarke roll off of her but heard her huff out breath in obvious frustration.

"What is so important?" Clarke laid back flat on the bed being grouchy for a moment.

"That I will have to explain later." Lexa slipped on her pants looking for her tank top somewhere around the room.

"It's over there." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa's shirt on the side of the chair where she obvious threw it off when they entered the bedroom.

"Thank you." Lexa pulled it on quickly walking over to the blonde giving her a quick kiss.

"Umm excuse me?" Clarke got to her knees on the bed looking at Lexa with the blanket wrapped around her.

"What?" Lexa tugged on her shoes.

"If you are leaving here with me physically not pleased after you started it then you better get your ass over here and kiss me better than that." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa walk back towards her.

"Whatever you say princess." Lexa grabbed Clarke by the back of the neck pulling her forward so she was leaning off the bed pressed into her body before letting their lips crash together. At first it was hot with passion Clarke pulling at her shirt almost silently begging her not to leave before Lexa slowed it down like she was begging for forgiveness because she was leaving.

"Mmmm you so owe me." Clarke kept her eyes closed feeling Lexa lean in one more time to kiss her before heading towards the door.

"You mean you owe me." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes snap open glaring at her in the doorway.

"Commander get your ass out of my apartment." Clarke flipped off the girl walking out of her apartment laughing.

* * *

Lexa walked down the street reading the instructions Gustus had given to her in the text. Turning the corner looking down the street she seen headlights flash quickly at her. She knew that had to be him sitting in the car. Opening the door she jumped in.

"What is the emergency." Lexa asked looking at Gustus who had a stone cold face on.

"How well do you know Clarke's friend Raven?" Gustus turned to judge Lexa's face.

"Pretty well I mean it was her and me who worked together on the penthouse idea." Lexa was confused not understanding the question.

"Hmmm and how long has she known Clarke?" Gustus was trying to figure out if Raven was involved or if she was getting played. Echo was very good at getting her way even when you thought you were being defiant towards her.

"Since they were kids. She knew Octavia first and then they both adopted in Raven to their circle of friendship. Why?" Lexa turned in the seat waiting for a reply.

"I seen Raven today, seems like maybe her and Octavia had gotten into a fight." Gustus tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Okaaayyy and that is an emergency why?" Lexa knew he wouldn't force her to run out of Clarke's apartment for nothing so she was starting to get worried.

"I couldn't overhear what got said but once Octavia was out of site Raven proceeded to head to her apartment when Echo showed up." Gustus could see the shocked face on Lexa without even turning his head.

"What?" Lexa spit out.

"I am not sure how or if the two know each other but Raven got in her car. I went back to the bar thinking you were there but when I found out you made your way back to Clarke's so I headed back this way." Gustus sat silently letting Lexa soak it up a little.

"I seen her on my way over to Clarke's. She got in my face about Octavia dragging her out of her car and threatening her to leave Clarke and myself alone." Lexa laughed wishing she could have seen it.

"I like Octavia, but isn't she dating Raven?" Gustus was trying to fit together the story.

"Yes and no. They are getting to know each other I guess. Octavia has never been with a girl and she caught some feelings for Raven and I guess Raven has had feelings for her for awhile. I can't see Raven purposely fucking up anything with Octavia. You can see the love in her eyes when she looks at Octavia." Lexa knew for a fact that was true.

"Like how you look at Clarke." Gustus heard Lexa take a deep breath causing him to laugh at little.

"Clarke and I are not the topic here." Lexa turned back around in her seat hoping the blush would leave her face quickly.

"Clarke is the topic, along with Echo and what she has planned by becoming friends with Raven." Gustus had a feeling things were going to get ugly between the friends.

"Well Echo is going to have a run for her money when it comes to Octavia and Clarke being on the same page. Trust me I wouldn't even want to get in front of that." Lexa shook her head just thinking about it.

"Good then hopefully this will play to our advantage then." Gustus looked at Lexa seeing her thinking.

"What do you have planned?" Lexa looked up meeting his eyes.

"I will let you know, also the mysterious car has been back around as well. I have an idea on getting the person's identity." Gustus decided it was time to put his plans into play.

"Okay keep me updated, oh and we have girls night tonight at a local bar." Lexa shoved the door open to get out.

"Make sure Clarke knows to keep those marks a little lower on your neck." Gustus laughed on the inside watching Lexa freeze and then shake her head.

"Will do." Lexa shut the door knowing her face was as red as it could get. Hearing someone who was like a father to you comment on parts of your sex life was the worst thing ever. Heading back to the parking lot she unlocked her jeep jumping in she headed back to the bar.

* * *

Clarke dug through her closet trying to find something to wear for the night. She wanted to look good but comfortable as well. This was why she always needed her best friend. The girl could pick out an outfit for probably ever fashion model possible and having it be just right. How she ended up being half tomboy getting a scholarship for soccer blew Clarke's mind. Hearing her music blank out for a minute she knew she got a text. Sliding the screen opened she figured the girls eyes had to have been burning.

 **Octavia:** Does 7:30 sound good for you?

Clarke thought it over in her head along with thinking about the fact that they all had classes tomorrow.

 **Clarke:** How about 6:30. I don't want to die on our first day back.

 **Octavia:** Trust me I am going to be walking into class hung over tomorrow no matter what.

Clarke frowned at the message wondering what her best friend in the mood to get drunk besides the fact that she was Octavia.

 **Clarke:** What has you in a mood?

 **Octavia:** I will explain later just make sure you show up and be prepared bitch.

Clarke laughed it sounded a little more like her best friend but she still knew something was up. Looking at the clock she realized she only had about an hour and half now to get read and be at the bar. Digging out some dark grey skinny jeans and a white tank top that dipped low showing just enough cleavage to make Lexa drool. Flipping through her jackets she passed up all the hoodies and pullovers and found her blue blazer. Matching it up she approved but she figured she needed an opinion first. Taking out her phone she snapped a picture to send to Octavia.

 **Clarke:** Approve?

 **Octavia:** Whose pants are you trying to get into?

Clarke laughed knowing her best friend already knew.

 **Clarke:** Who says I'm not trying to get someone in my pants?

 **Octavia:** Last I checked she had heart eyes on you.

Clarke bit her lip thinking about Lexa and the way the girl looked at her and how she couldn't help but love knowing that everyone could see the desire in Lexa's eyes for her.

 **Clarke:** Let's just say it's payback. See you in a bit.

 **Octavia:** Love ya

Clarke decided payback was exactly what she was planning since Lexa had to leave her completely sexually frustrated this afternoon. Something about the girl and the chemistry they had made her not care what others though she just wanted the girl. Snapping her phone back into the dock she pressed play on her current favorite playlist. Hearing Major Lazer's Powerful song blast of her stereo she started to sing and dance thinking about how the song fit her and Lexa. Pulling on a matching set of red lace boyshorts and a bra she approved turning in the mirror. She planned on making Lexa frustrated to the point of no return once she got done with her tonight. Once she had her whole outfit and approve she pulled her hair up and then back down and then back up. She ended up leaving it falling down her shoulders naturally and just applied a small amount of make up. Checking the time she seen she had about 20min before she needed to get to the bar. She figured she would text Lexa because she hadn't heard from the girl since she left this afternoon.

 **Clarke:** Are you still hanging out with us tonight?

Clarke never even thought about the fact that Lexa might not be able to make it.

 **Lexa:** What time?

 **Clarke:** I am meeting Octavia at 6:30 and I am sure Raven is coming with her.

Lexa stopped reading the last text wanting to tell Clarke that it probably wasn't happening that way but she was waiting for Gustus to tell her what he had planned and she had no idea how long that would be.

 **Lexa:** I will meet you there. =)

Clarke smiled at the last text so she grabbed the bear that Lexa had given her and snapped a picture of her kissing the bear and sent it to Lexa.

 **Lexa:** I plan on taking that bear back if it tries to steal you away from me.

 **Clarke:** Haha see you soon.

Clarke made her way to the bar with ease. It was a place that Octavia and her had been going to since they put foot into the city. It was the first bar they ever had a drink it after moving. Making her way to their usual table the bartender waved hi to her and of course within minutes her usual whiskey neat was sitting in front of her. She never was one for the fruity drinks she liked the silky smooth burn slid down her throat. Focusing on her glass she didn't even see Octavia enter the bar till she plopped down on the stool next to her.

"Clarke I need you." Clarke jumped hearing the girl and then feeling her arms wrap around her made her smile.

"I missed you too O." Clarke patted her back but when Octavia pulled back Clarke could tell that she had been crying no matter how gorgeous she was it was still a little evident.

"What is wrong." Clarke watched Octavia wave three fingers to the bartender which means a round of tequila was headed there way.

"Raven and I got into a huge fight and before you yell at me yes I tried to talk it out." Octavia put her head in hands thinking it over again.

"What was it about?" Clarke had a small feeling she knew what was coming.

"I was stupid Clarke. I did as I usually do and I got insecure even though that isn't me and what I guess I didn't realize is that Raven isn't a guy. She isn't going to come back crawling to me like the others do and now I don't know what to do." Octavia thanked the hostess as she downed her first shot of tequila.

"O how many times have you and Raven done this though. I mean come on you have to stop getting in your head." Clarke wrapped her arm around her best friend squeezing her tight.

"Now you sound like her." Octavia rolled her eyes taking the second shot.

"Is she showing up tonight?" Clarke wondered why she hadn't heard from Raven today.

"I don't know. I wasn't suppose to tell you we played nice at brunch today and were suppose to do the same tonight so that we wouldn't cause any drama for you right now with all that is going on." Octavia looked at Clarke's blank face.

"You mean you two were fighting this morning at brunch as well." Clarke asked in shock.

"Yeah we were and after that is when she gave me her key and pretty much verified her words of get your shit out of my apartment statement." Octavia tipped back the last shot on the table.

"Wow you guys fake it really well." Clarke lifted her hand for another round since she never even got a shot and Octavia was already three in and it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lexa was walking to the bar with a smile on her face. Even with the letter and rose and Echo her and Clarke were still fantastic. She knew to never count out her ex but Clarke had been stronger than she could ever imagine. She stood up for the both of them and herself. She not once let Echo slam her into the ground to hard without a clever bounce back. Walking passed the windows she could see Octavia with a couple empty shot glasses in front of her and Clarke drinking whiskey as usual and they seemed to be in a pretty in depth conversation and Lexa couldn't help but notice it looked like Octavia might have been crying. Turning towards the door Lexa spotted Raven standing on the side of the street probably taking in the same view as her.

"Hey." Lexa watched Raven look at her then back into the bar.

"Are you coming in?" Lexa stopped waiting to see if Raven was going to join them. She knew what she about the girl and she couldn't tell if it was pain or guilt written on her face at the moment.

"I don't know if I should." Lexa watched Raven tip her head back like she was trying to fight her own emotions.

"Come on it can be you and me since we know how those two will be all night." Lexa patted Raven on the back giving her a slight push towards the door.

"If this goes bad I am blaming it all on you." Raven reached out swinging the door open.

"Deal." Lexa followed the brunette into the bar. With both of them heading towards the table that Octavia and Clarke sat at. She seen the blonde spot her out of the corner of her eye and then she seen her eyes set on Raven and Lexa had a feeling it was a mesh between love and hate for the girl at the moment. She didn't know the story but she had a feeling it was about to come out.

"Hey commander." Clarke smiled grabbing Lexa's hand leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"Hello Clarke." Lexa smiled at the blonde noticing how coordinated her outfit was along with how low her tank top went.

"Mmmm so who are you trying to impress?" Lexa faked looking around the room.

"Ohhh the bartender. I needed to make sure we got free drinks tonight." Clarke laughed squeezing her hand when she seen Lexa glare at the guy behind the bar.

"Mmhmm I'll make sure I put my word in up there." Lexa stopped seeing Raven and Octavia stare each other down.

"Just wait till you see what's on underneath it." Clarke winked at Lexa watching her green eyes get darker.

"I can't wait but are we going to live through this." Lexa leaned in whispering in the blondes ear before grabbing a seat across from Clarke next to Raven.

"Raven what are we drinking tonight?" Lexa kicked her under the table trying to make them break the stare down.

"What… ummm I'll just take a .." Lexa heard Raven get cut off by Octavia finishing her sentence on how she would just take a beer.

"I'll be back." Lexa stood up heading to the bar to make sure that they got their drinks and to leave her card so that no one paid at the table for the night since it looks like it was going to be needed.

"I'm going to make sure she gets the right beer." Raven smiled at Clarke before following Lexa to the bar.

"Wow." Octavia spit out looking at Clarke.

"What did you expect O." Clarke shrugged her shoulders trying to think of a way to defuse the situation.

"She could have at least say hello to me. Shit it was probably this time yesterday we were fucking." Octavia tipped back her next shot.

"Ohhh geez O can we not talk about your sex life out loud in the bar." Clarke muffled her laugh taking the next shot from Octavia and drinking it herself.

"Clarke this isn't funny she won't even look at me." Clarke spilled her drink just a little as Octavia hit her.

Clarke couldn't help but feel Lexa's eyes on her. Listening to her best friend rant she looked up seeing Lexa smiling at her. She felt the draw to the girl she wishes they both could just leave now but she knew she needed to be here or her best friend. Pulling out her phone she shot Lexa a text telling her to keep Raven at the bar for a few minutes. She needed to calm down Octavia before they all sat down together again.

"So what's going on with you two?" Lexa read the text putting her phone back in her pocket.

"What do you mean." Raven sipped her beer refusing to turn around.

"It's more than obvious you two are fighting so what happened?" Lexa swirled her whiskey glass hoping Raven would open up. She had questions for the girl beyond what they were talking about now.

"She doesn't trust me, and it goes beyond anything I can prove to her." Raven tapped the bar getting the bartender to give her a shot of tequila as well.

"Do you think that is smart?" Lexa gestured to the tequila.

"Why not we're out for a reason right." Raven grabbed the second one holding it up to Lexa for a cheers as they both took the shot back.

"Ughh I hate that shit." Lexa pushed the glass back chasing it with the smooth whiskey in her glass.

'You sound like Clarke." Lexa laughed hearing Raven's statement.

"So why doesn't she trust you or is it just her who doesn't trust anything." Lexa started to pry.

"Ohhh well see I have this reputation and I guess it means that I fuck every girl who hits on me." Lexa could hear the venom in Raven's voice but Lexa also knew how it felt to be on the end of the argument.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" Lexa watched both Octavia and Clarke look there way. She could see the shine in the blondes eyes looking at her. The small smirk as she bit her lip made Lexa weak in her knees.

"Well well well…." Lexa stiffened to the voice knowing who was exactly on the other side of her.

"What are you doing here tonight of all nights." Lexa felt Echo slide between her and Raven waving down the bartender.

"A little birdy told me about this place." Echo laughed getting a beer and putting in Lexa's tab.

"Maybe you should leave." Lexa gritted between her teeth.

"Hi Raven." Echo turned her back to Lexa purposely.

"How about we not do this here." Lexa stepped facing both of them knowing it was going to be hell here in a few minutes. She tried her best to block the view.

Clarke couldn't match Octavia shot for shot tonight but they were both laughing and she had helped ease her best friend's mind a little. Hearing Octavia's current favorite song start playing through the speakers she felt the brunette get up and drag her to the tiny dance floor in the bar.

"She told me don't worry about it, she told me don't worry no more." Octavia started to sing to Clarke and snap her fingers.

"We both know we can't go without it." Clarke sang back to Octavia as they both started to belt out The Weeknd in the middle of the bar.

"I can't feel my face when I'm with YOU." Octavia pointed at Clarke.

"But I loooovvvvve it." Clarke sang back as they grabbed each others hands twirling each other around in the bar.

"She told me don't woorrryyyy about it." Clarke held on to Octavia so they both didn't fall feeling Octavia start to relax and get into her normal groove of dancing.

"But I love it, but I love it." Clarke lifted her hands in the air hearing the music slow down for a second as Octavia started to make her way back up her body. She was glad everyone in the bar knew they were best friends or some might be thinking otherwise.

"Thank you." Clarke heard Octavia whisper to her as they both swayed to the music.

"Always for you O. It's going to work itself out." Clarke went to smile at her best friend till she seen her jaw drop.

'What?" Clarke turned to see what Octavia was looking at to only spot the one and only Echo squeezed between Lexa and Raven holding a beer and seemed to be enjoying the conversation she was having with the girls.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Clarke heard Octavia all but growl out the words when she seen Echo playfully throw a hand at Raven seeing her friend smile back.

"Octavia calm down. Let's go find out what it's all about first." Clarke was ready to punch the girl herself especially since they all seemed to be having a great time.

"Hey guys." Clarke spoke to them with her arm linked with Octavia's.

"Ohhh well look who it is." Echo turned spotting the two girls she had been dying to get the attention of.

"Echo." Clarke all but spit it out looking towards Lexa.

"Babe?" Clarke bit her lip trying to read Lexa on what the fuck was going on.

"You don't have to worry Clarke we were just all talking about how Raven and I had lunch today." Echo watched Raven's jaw drop which she hated but seeing the rest of the group about fall over she got what she wanted.

"Excuse me?" Clarke heard and watched Octavia look at Raven for confirmation but not getting a word was more than enough of a yes.

"Wow." this time is was Clarke who laughed sarcastically looking at her friend.

"It wasn't planned nor was it lunch like that." Lexa opened her mouth not thinking about it. She was just trying to help her Raven out.

"Wait you knew about this?" Clarke turned to Lexa hearing what she said.

"I well ummm…." Lexa bit her tongue trying to think of how to explain what she just said.

"Yeah Lex how did you know, because the last I checked it was just Raven and me alone." Echo could see Octavia losing her temper with each second.

"It was just lunch." Clarke finally heard Raven speak for once causing all of them to look at her because she had just confirmed it.

"Just lunch Raven, I really can't believe that is all you have to say." Clarke tightened her grip on Octavia feeling the girls urge to swing at Echo was twirling her beer smiling.

"Clarke you know you have a lot of nerve to even be talking to Raven." Echo spoke up in the conversation making them all look at her.

"Echo I don't want to hear a damn word you have to say." Clarke ignored her still looking at Lexa and Raven.

"Ohhh right so is that why you pretty much got you ex boyfriend to cheat on Raven. Ohh no wait he was Raven's boyfriend when you fucked him right." Echo watched Lexa's jaw drop this time looking at Clarke who was looking at Raven with a hurt in her eyes

"How the fuck do you know.." Clarke was cut off hearing Lexa.

"Is that true?" Lexa looked at Clarke seeing the blondes emotions written all over her face.

"No well yes… the story isn't that black and white." Clarke squeezed her own fist this time hearing Echo laugh behind her a little.

"Yes or no Clarke." Raven tipped her beer back looking at Clarke.

"You're fucking ridiculous Raven." Clarke heard Octavia throw at her.

"Actually I think that might be you." Echo stepped up smirking at Octavia.

"You don't know shit about me." Clarke stopped Octavia from stepping forward.

"Mmm well after what I learned this afternoon I know you are stupid for fucking something up with Raven because I mean come on who wouldn't want that." Echo ran her finger down Raven's arm feeling Lexa and Octavia stare at her as she continued to check out Raven up and down.

"Really?" Lexa stared at Echo with shock written on her face at the bold flirtation.

"What Lex? Was I supposed to wait for you?" Echo stared down Lexa in a challenge as she heard the group break into little pieces and it made her smile on the inside.

Clarke stood for a second in shock at what was happening. She couldn't believe that she just watched Echo take a crack at each and every one of them breaking down every barrier of trust they all might have had. She exposed every secret or unspoken truth about all of them at once. She pitted every single one of them against each other without even having to do anything but sip her beer and laugh.

"No you were waiting for me." Clarke turned to Echo with the challenge now.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Clarke you were never on my agenda. You are not my type." Echo shrugged off Clarke.

"I'm going to knock the fuck out of you." Lexa watched Octavia surge forward full force about to swing at Echo. She reached her arm out stopping the brunette with the force of her body only to get side swiped by Octavia feeling the connection to her cheek bone.

"Oops." Echo whispered seeing the collision between Octavia and Lexa turning she raised her beer to the bartender because things were just now getting interesting.

"This is more of an oops." Clarke spit out watching Echo turn to her with that shitty smirk on her face as she swung out punching Echo directly in the mouth watching her slip backwards and fall on her ass dropping her beer.

"Ohhhhh shit." Clarke heard Octavia gasp out.

"Clarke." Lexa pushed Octavia back a little farther putting her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"You don't got much to say now do you." Clarke glared down looking at Echo who was holding her mouth watching the blood drip off her lip.

"OUT now all of you." Clarke turned seeing security pointing at all of them to exit the bar. She grabbed a hold of Octavia heading towards the door she could hear Echo yell something to her back about this wasn't over. Clarke didn't care she just had all of her business and her friends personal business shoved down their throats in the middle of a bar. It was uncalled for and obviously done to cause shit so Clarke put a stop to it.

"Damn that hurt." Clarke shook her hand out as they all were standing on the sidewalk outside the bar.

"I can't believe you." Clarke turned seeing Octavia standing in front of Raven who obviously still had nothing to say.

"Clarke." Lexa wasn't sure what to believe but that wasn't important at the moment she just wanted to make sure the blonde was okay.

"What?" Clarke stood tall looking at Lexa who obviously knew more about the situation then she had let be known.

"Are you okay." Lexa reached out trying to feel the top of Clarke's hand and wrist making sure she didn't break anything only to feel the blonde pull back.

"It's fine and it's more than fine to use again if you don't explain yourself." Clarke shook her hand a little feeling the wind burn her knuckles.

"Clarke it's ughhh I don't even know how to explain it all right now but I know that it's something we should sit down and talk about." Lexa was frustrated on how to explain what she knew to the blonde on top of being curious if what Echo said about Clarke and Raven was true.

"How could you sit and look at me knowing you knew all about them." Clarke nodded her head to Raven.

"I think we both have some explaining to do." Lexa watched Clarke's head snap up looking at her straight faced.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clarke turned her body fully towards Lexa crossing her arms.

"I mean is it true what Echo said in there between you and Raven and that guy." Lexa could tell they both were pushing buttons at the moment.

"What if it is?" Clarke bit her tongue trying to not make it a challenge.

"I mean how could you or why would you do that to your friend." Lexa held her hand out to Raven who was currently going at it with Octavia.

"Like you said Lexa there is more to the story then what your bitch of a ex had to say in there." Clarke rolled her eyes turning around to her best friend who was obviously ready to kill Raven.

"Octavia come on let's go." Clarke tried to pull back her best friend who was going head to head with her other friend in an argument. She could see the tears spilling down her face and Raven cold stare. She was shocked that Raven had yet to explain why she did what she did and how she was giving everyone the cold shoulder regarding Echo.

"Raven come walk with me." Lexa spoke up grabbing Raven by the arm trying to tug her out of the argument like Clarke was doing with Octavia.

"Seriously." Clarke looked at Lexa wondering why there seemed to be a breakage in the friends.

'What I am doing the exact same thing that you are doing with Octavia." Lexa shrugged her shoulders trying to figure out how the friends fighting got them to fighting.

"No I'm good." Clarke stopped looking at Raven pretty much yell at her and Octavia and shoving Lexa off of her.

'What the hell is your problem Raven." Clarke stepped in front of her friend ready to swing at her friend maybe to knock some sense into her.

"Last I checked it shouldn't be me your worried about Clarke." Clarke watched Raven walk back into the bar towards Echo.

"Fuck this." Clarke turned to see Octavia stomp off in the other direction leaving just her and Lexa now standing in front of the bar.

"Well there goes girls night." Clarke threw her hands up in defeat.

"Come on let me walk you home." Lexa held out her hand.

'No I have to go get Octavia she has been drinking and I refuse to leave her out here like this. Why don't you go back in there and finish your drink." Clarke tossed at Lexa knowing it was a low blow but the girls ex just got to her that much.

"Clarke." Lexa grabbed her hand pulling her into her arms.

"Lexa." Clarke turned her head trying not to look up at the girl because she knew she would cave. It was hard enough feeling their bodies touching and the brunettes strong arms wrapped around her.

"I'll wait up for you." Lexa whispered in the blondes ear kissing her on her temple before walking away to go retrieve Raven from the bar.

Clarke watched Lexa go in and separate Raven from Echo halting the drinks heading there way pulling Raven out the back door of the bar. She seen red watching Echo try to hug both girls goodbye while holding ice to her lip. Seeing the girl with a busted open lip she couldn't help but laugh when she turned around to hunt Octavia out knowing the girl probably walked a block down to the bench they always sat on where the ice cream stand was.

"Heyyyy." Clarke spotted Octavia exactly where she figured but she was crunched up in a ball crying. Clarke wrapped her arms around her whispering to her that it was going to be okay. She let the girl lean on her and just cry letting it all out. She told herself that no matter what it was going to work out and she planned on making Echo pay for it all.

"Can we get ice cream?" Clarke smiled hearing her best friend still be her best friend even when she was bawling looking a mess and in the hardest times.

"Yes we can." Clarke stood up walking them over to the ice cream stand. Looking back at the bar a block down from where they were she seen a guy standing up on the terrace drinking a beer looking there way like he had been watching the whole time. She shivered thinking about it but turned her attention back to Octavia as they started walking towards her apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

 

Clarke stood in the bathroom looking at herself as she pulled her hair up after taking a shower. She could still feel the disgust from the night before. She couldn't believe how the night ended. She was shocked at everything Echo had said and she was even more shocked on how her friends reacted to it. She had never seen that much hate come off of Raven before. It was like she was a different person. Thinking of Lexa she wasn't sure to think about the obvious jealousy that came off the girl when Echo was talking about Raven being attractive it made her stomach roll to the point of wanting to be sick. She also knew Lexa was curious about the Finn thing regarding Raven now. She didn't mention it before because it was something they had all agreed to keep in the past but yet Raven was more than willing to point fingers the night before. She wasn't even sure what time Lexa had got back in the middle of the night from bringing Octavia home. When she woke up the brunette was still passed out in the bed next to her. They were wrapped up together even after the night's events. She needed to shower she felt like it would be the only way to wash off the filth. Walking out of the bathroom she seen Lexa still sprawled out in her bed it made her smile. Climbing back on the bed she laid her head on the side of the girls back feeling her breath.

"You're wet." Lexa felt the water drip down her back making her shiver.

"We need to talk." Clarke bit her lip trying ignore the fact that it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I know." Lexa felt the blonde take a deep breath against her.

"Last night was a world of hell." Clarke didn't turn she just laid there knowing she had to get up and get ready soon. Unfortunately today was the first day of class for her and at least she only had two she needed to show up for.

"Where do you want to start?" Lexa decided it was time for them just to hash it out.

"How did you know?" Clarke decided to go with Lexa's conversation first.

"I got told to let you tell your story first." Lexa rolled over propping up so that the blondes head dropped back on the bed.

"Who told you that?" Clarke peered up seeing Lexa's green eyes staring at her.

"Octavia." Lexa left it short.

"Okay fine I'll go first. The story I told you about Finn leaving me due to not being able to handle my situation. This happened before all of that. I met Finn at a party one night and I was new to the area and Octavia was out having a good time and it just wasn't my scene and then Finn approached me. We hit it off quick everything was amazing. It started with simple dates to longer dates to me falling for him the second he kissed me. I started to push a little for a label because I really wanted to be able to call him my boyfriend. Doesn't sound like me right. Well one day we were out shopping and I had stopped into a store to grab a few things leaving him outside. " Clarke knew the hard part was coming so she took a breathe.

"And" Lexa felt herself push it out trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"Well I walked back out of the store to see Raven jump on Finn and wrap her legs around him planting the biggest kiss you could ever imagine on him. I wasn't even sure I was seeing it right and the fact that he put her down and spun her around ruined everything I was seeing even more. I approached both of them and snapped off on Finn of course and I may have smacked Raven.

"You what?" Lexa's jaw dropped hearing what Clarke said.

"Yeah that happened. Well once we were all arguing Raven busted it out that her and Finn had been dating for almost two years and she wanted to know who the hell I was. I of course had only been dating Finn for about six months at that time so then it turned both of us on Finn. He stated that I knew the whole time about his relationship with Raven when really I didn't know. It pitted me and Raven against each other for awhile but shockingly I didn't break up with Finn. Raven did but I was too wrapped up in his game I stuck it out. Octavia bitched me out and told me I was making a mistake because he was already a liar and a cheater but I fought with her too over it. Once my dad died for some reason I reached out to both of them including Raven and she was there for me. It kind of all glued us together. You know the rest of the story as Finn leaving me and Octavia punching him in the mouth." Clarke closed her eyes thinking it over and why Raven had even taken it that far last night.

"You and Octavia have a reputation for swinging before thinking." Lexa bit her lip thinking about how she never wanted to get hit by either girl.

"That isn't the point Lexa." Clarke lightly punched her in the stomach.

"So if that is the story why did Raven question you last night and how did Echo know about it." Lexa looked down at the blonde who closed her eyes again.

"I am not sure what Raven was thinking, a part of me thinks she wasn't thinking at all. Raven hasn't opened up to anyone since then. She does the date for a few months then no date and then date. She can do a relationship really well but the question always is are you getting the full Raven. I think Octavia has her caught up but little does she know Octavia is falling just as hard. They both are stubborn and have trust issues but they work great together. Something I never thought would happen." Clarke thought it over hoping she could fix the mess between her friends.

"So what you are saying is that some how some way Echo knows this story even though you three seem to keep a tight lip on it." Lexa thought it over thinking that the girl had to have an inside person to the friends.

"I guess. I mean Raven could have mentioned it but I don't see why she would, but then again I never pictured her hanging out with Echo all together." Clarke rolled over to look at the brunette.

"Now you know my history with Raven and why I was accused of cheating on my bf who was dating my friend." Clarke bit her lip thinking about how attractive that sounded.

"Hmmm I'll make sure to keep you away from all of my friends so I don't have to worry about that." Lexa huffed out air feeling Clarke punch her in the stomach again.

"That is not funny." Clarke bit back her laugh seeing Lexa roll over holding her stomach.

"Ughhhh." Lexa tried to fake it as much as she could watching the blondes face go from humor to scared.

"Lexa are you okay? I swear I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Clarke sat up climbing closer to the brunette grabbing her hands off of her stomach to look.

"Mmmm take care of me." Lexa cracked a smile seeing the blonde look up at her face.

"You asshole." Clarke took her hands off the girls stomach realizing Lexa was faking it the whole time.

"Come here." Lexa dragged Clarke over to straddle her as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed. She was hoping that the next part about to come out of her mouth went over just as well. Lexa couldn't hold anything against Clarke regarding the cheating because she really didn't cheat if she didn't know about it. If anything she got hurt more in the situation.

"Spit it out." Clarke watched Lexa think everything over in her head.

"Promise me one thing." Lexa looked up at her letting green meet blue.

"What is that?" Clarke sat back a little not sure exactly what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"You will hear me out till the last word before you react." Lexa knew that wasn't going to happen but she wanted to try anyways

"Okay but I can't promise anything." Clarke felt like she needed to get off Lexa but she felt the brunette grip her hips harder.

"Yesterday with Raven I was informed of her having lunch with Echo a couple hours before I met you at the bar last night. I didn't know for long nor did I know every detail about it." Lexa watched the information sink in.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner rather then let me get blind sided just like Octavia?" Clarke shifted a little not sure she wanted to know.

"I didn't know everything. I don't why or who or when I just know basic facts and I didn't want to miss inform you." Lexa never looked away from Clarke's eyes.

"Lexa how did you know all of this in the first place." Clarke still wasn't putting together the pieces.

"I have someone following you." Lexa blurted it out watching Clarke take in the words and her eyes going wide.

"Hear me out Clarke please." Lexa grabbed her hips even harder feeling the blonde try to push up off her.

"Lexa you better let go of me now." Clarke shoved one more time feeling Lexa relax her grip so she could get up. She couldn't what she just heard and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to actually know it anymore.

"It wasn't meant to turn out like this." Lexa leaned forward on her knees trying to get Clarke to look at her.

"Lexa you just told me you had someone following me. Why? Do you think I am cheating on you or something is that why you got so pissed about Raven?" I don't get it." Clarke threw her hands in the air turning to the brunette.

"No no no that wasn't it at all I swear. I had Gustus following Echo to make sure she wasn't bother any of you guys and to find out what her plans were. Once he was following her he noticed an a unknown car that has been hanging around you guys as well and I had seen it one day leaving your house as well. Once the rose ended up on your door I made him watch you instead. I swear Clarke it was for your protection not for any other reason." reaching out she grabbed Clarke's hand to stop her from pacing.

"Do you not get it Lexa. It's not about you protecting me and it's not about the right thing to do. It's you kept it from me and invading my privacy by not telling me." Clarke jerked her hand from the brunette.

"Clarke listen to me. This person who they are it's not just a game. They know exactly where you and Raven and Octavia live and they seem to be anywhere Echo has been as well. We can't tell if they are working together or not and I just couldn't risk losing you Clarke. I can't lose you." Lexa sat back on her knees seeing that Clarke had stopped pacing and was just not standing but still not looking at her

"Lexa we both have trust issues look at our past. I refuse to be in a situation again where I don't know anything till it smacks me in the face. If you knew about this car and you knew about this person then you should have told me. You should have told us. Instead you had ideas and clues and you laid in my bed with me and never said a word." Clarke finally turned to her.

"I didn't know about Echo till yesterday." Lexa started to feel like an asshole.

"Lexa I don't care about Echo. All I care about is you, and you just proved to me that you don't trust me with information or protecting myself but you proved that means you don't trust me all together." Clarke stepped closer to the brunette looking her straight in the eyes.

"Clarke that isn't the truth. This is the first time it's been real for me and I just got scared seeing that note on the door with a rose. Neither of us knew what was going on and Gustus had told me about the car and I wasn't staying here every night and I made a poor decision without talking to you first. I'm sorry." Lexa reached out again grabbing the blondes hands pulling her close. Lexa was just happy she didn't jerk away this time.

"You do realize this is a step back for us right?" Clarke turned her head biting her lip trying to understand why Lexa wouldn't say anything to her if it was for her own safety.

"Octavia told me I would be dead." Lexa watched Clarke turn to look at her.

"You should be. I've been through a lot Lexa and I have been in a dark place and crawled back out I don't need you to protect me. I need you to stand by my side, to be with me as I go through whatever it might be. I don't want a guardian I want a partner I want someone who is going to grab my hand and walk through the door with my at the same time. Someone who is willing to pick me back up when I am down and make me smile again even when I'm happy." Clarke said it all wondering why she hadn't just kicked Lexa out rather then making a confession to her.

"I want to be that for you Clarke. I don't want you to feel like I am trying to hide things from you or protect you. I know you are strong and you are an independent woman. I made a mistake and I won't deny that. It was a bad judgement out of worry and you being hurt. I promise it won't happen again and that we will always be on the same page." Lexa could see Clarke think it over and she was dying for any kind of positive reaction

"I don't even know why you are still sitting in my bedroom right now. I should make you leave Lexa but I haven't and I don't know why but if it happens again and it better not then you will be gone. It might hurt me and I might not ever want it but I need to be able to trust in you and I want you to trust me." Clarke looked Lexa straight in the eyes seeing the slight amount of hope shine through.

"I understand. If I ever have someone tail you again I will let you know." Lexa cracked a smile seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"No one needs to be following me." Clarke said sternly

"Unless it's me right?" Lexa raised and eyebrow.

"Not even you." Clarke poked Lexa's eyebrow to make her stop.

"I can't help myself." Lexa pulled the blonde forward to wrap her arms around her stomach.

"No sorry you don't get make up sex." Clarke stuck her hands on Lexa's shoulders to keep them from touching.

"Clllarrkkeee then what do I get." Lexa pouted trying to get the girl to smile again. She knew she was lucky that Clarke hadn't just thrown her to the curb for not being straight forward with her.

"You get to get in the shower and get ready if you plan on taking me to class or I can ask someone else to take me." Clarke put her finger to Lexa's lips so she wouldn't protest turning to walk towards her closet.

Lexa watched Clarke walk away now noticing the girl was only wearing a t-shirt that pretty much show every inch of the girls legs making Lexa's hand itch to touch her.

"Stop staring it isn't going to happen." Clarke could feel Lexa checking her out and it made it even more obvious because she didn't hear the bed move.

"Teach me to listen." Lexa said whispering in Clarke's ear feeling her jump as she slid her hands up under the front of the blondes shirt.

"Lexxxxaaaaa." Clarke stopped Lexa's hands feeling her body shiver at the immediate contact. Feeling Lexa's lips kiss her up her neck pushing the shit and Clakre's hands up higher. Clarke bit her lip knowing she had about five seconds to say no to Lexa or she was going to give in.

"Clarke I want you." Lexa whispered again.

"I don't have a lot of time." Clarke gave in turning around tossing her shirt pushing the brunette backwards towards the bed.

"It's okay I can be quick." Lexa smiled capturing Clarke's lips as they both fell onto the bed.

_Two days later…_

"Can we talk?" Clarke heard Raven call out to her as she made her way from Lexa's jeep to her first class.

"Why would we want to do that Raven?" Clarke bit her tongue she had tried to reach out to her friend for two days with no response. Just word that she had been seen at a few parties completely drunk.

"Clarke please just give me a chance to explain." Raven ran in front of her friend to stop her from walking.

"I've been trying to talk to you Raven but all you have been is drunk. Why should I just stop and listen now." Clarke was frustrated she had been dealing with Octavia throwing herself into soccer harder than ever and then crying afterwards. It was a hard emotional mess especially since Octavia never cried.

"One conversation that's it." Raven gestured to the park bench they all use to sit at.

"Fine but make it quick I don't have all the time in the world for you." Clarke knew it was an asshole comment but she couldn't help it.

"Okay where do I start." Raven was shocked that Clarke had sat down at the bench to listen to her.

"How about we start with Echo." Clarke felt the bitter taste in her mouth just saying her name.

"Okay Echo, that day we went to lunch was the first time I ever hung out with her. She pulled up outside of my apartment after Octavia left with her stuff. I was in a bad mood." Raven stopped hearing Clarke yell.

"So you just decided it was time to move on to the worst possible choice ever?" Clarke knocked the table for enthusiasm.

'No no no that wasn't it. I could never do that. It was strictly platonic and the fact that she knew where I lived made me curious so I got in the car for more information that was it." Raven tried to explain why she did it in the first place hoping Clarke would believe her.

"Then why did it come out the way it did at the bar. Why didn't you just say that instead you crushed Octavia you sat there and tore her down in front of everyone Raven." Clarke tried her hardest to keep her temper under control.

"I was hurt too Clarke." Raven raised her voice.

'Don't yell at me Raven I have no time for this shit nor do you deserve it right now." Clarke warned her friend who was obviously having issues with her emotions as well.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happen to me that night. I turned into that person I was after I found out that Finn was cheating on me. The alcohol just infused it. I was pissed that Octavia couldn't just trust me. That she was comparing me to all the other men in her life and I am not one of them." Raven put her head in her hands.

"Raven you're wrong. I get that she hurt you with the doubt but you are doing it right back at her. You both are just too stubborn to see it. You both play the same game, you date someone but don't give all of yourself and little do you know Raven you've opened up to her. She's in your heart and because of that you ripped hers out just like you said she does but it was you doing the stomping that night. She might have yelled at you and she might have been wrong but she never once talked shit about you." Clarke was almost pleaded with her friend to understand it to see the truth in her words.

"She threw my so called player ways in my face Clarke. Do you know how much that hurts to think that is what she see's in me." Raven looked up at Clarke who was now looking down at the table.

"Raven if that is what hurt you then you are being oblivious to the truth. She only tossed that in your face the second you proved it to be true with Echo. You may have not slept with Echo but after spending a day fighting with someone who you say you care about and then look at how you lashed out. You ran to someone else even if it was with good intentions. You should have been thinking or talking or anything but with Octavia not Echo." Clarke seen Raven's eyes gloss over like she wanted to cry because she knew it was true.

"It wasn't like that Clarke I swear. Echo knows more than what we think and I just wanted to figure it out." Raven watched Clarke's eyes spark with curiosity for a second.

"How would you feel if you knew Octavia ran to Lincoln the second she left the bar that night." Clarke watched Raven's body go stiff.

"Are you fucking serious. Is that what she did?" Raven felt her blood start to boil smacking the table thinking about Octavia with someone else.

"No she didn't Raven she passed out on my couch crying. Then she woke up and had Lexa take her home in the middle of the night because all she wanted to do was be alone." Clarke watched Raven put her head in hands again shaking it.

"I fucked up Clarke." Raven finally admitted it.

"No Raven you both did you just took it one step too far." Clarke reached out grabbing her hand to make her listen.

"You need to talk to her." Clarke squeeze her friends hands watching her almost cry. It was weird seeing both of her friends on that edge.

"Hey Raven it was good seeing you again last night." Clarke clenched her jaw hearing Echo walk by proving a serious point in the conversation she just had with Raven.

"Figure that out before you even come near Octavia again Raven or it will be me punching you next time." Clarke tapped her friends hand shaking her head as she got up and walked away.

_One week later…_

"Are you sure you have to go." Clarke walked Lexa down the stairs from her apartment.

"Unfortunately yes I have a meeting with my father who has yet to mention our fight and I have class today." Lexa lifted her the blondes hand to kiss it.

"Hmmpfff." Clarke shrugged her shoulders being cranky about it.

"You have class as well and maybe we can figure something out for tonight." Lexa opened up her jeep door before pulling Clarke into her arms.

"Finnneee but you owe me." Clarke smiled seeing the confusion on Lexa's face.

"What for?" Lexa was confused.

"Ohhh I don't know because I said so." Clarke laughed quickly kissing Lexa on the lips before stepping back.

"Really so how do I pay up to this owing?" Lexa smirked seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"I'll make the plans for the night and you just come over." Clarke winked at Lexa knowing she was totally setting the girl up.

"Deal, I could never turn you down." Lexa jumped in her jeep smiling as she pulled away from the parking lot.

Clarke stood and watched her leave. Turning around she watched a car drive by really slow. She wasn't sure why it caught her eye but it didn't seem normal. Walking slowly she seen another car pull up on the side of her apartment but this time she knew exactly who it was. She marched towards it swinging open the door and plopped down next to Gustus.

"Hey buddy." Clarke watched his slightly shocked face.

"Clarke." Gustus wasn't sure what to say but he never expected the blonde to just hop in his car.

"Care to explain what you are doing here?" Clarke asked knowing Lexa told her he wouldn't be following her anymore so she wanted to know who was lying to her.

"I'm doing business." Gustus kept it simple.

"By following me?" Clarke turned towards him to try and get some kind of emotion out of his face.

"No Alexandra told me to not follow you anymore." Clarke wasn't use to hearing Lexa's full name but she at least knew the girl had not lied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Clarke watched his eyes searching the area.

"I'm following that car." Gustus pointed to the same car Clarke had spotted earlier before spotting Gustus.

"I just seen that car." Clarke watched the red creep back by her apartments.

"I know this is why I am here.." Gustus smirked a little hearing Clarke catch on.

"Why don't you just ram his the car to stop it or do some magical ninja Gustus move." Clarke watched as he let the car drive past again. She couldn't see through the tint so she knew he couldn't either.

"I am not a ninja, but I have not stopped the car because I will catch the person behind the wheel but I will not know there plan." Gustus knew the plan was more important than the catch. He needed to know who the person was actually following and so far it seemed to be Clarke.

"Who is he following Gustus." Clarke got serious hearing Gustus go quiet.

"You I believe but lately I have seen him around Raven as well." Gustus looked at Clarke as she registered it. He only seen a second of fear before she bounced back.

"What is your plan?" Clarke stiffened a little wondering why someone would be stalking her.

"Who do you think it is?" Gustus decided to ask her.

"I don't know. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt me." Clarke shrugged.

"I don't think it is about hurt Clarke. It is about love or caring or an infatuation.' Gustus laid in all on the table.

"You think this is the person who left the note and rose and then the coffee." Clarke started to connecting the dots.

"Coffee?" Gustus asked not knowing about this part.

"Shit yeah someone ordered me coffee last week with the same xoxo message on it." Clarke bit her lip thinking about how it slipped by her mind with everything going on.

"Why does Alexandra not know about this?" this time it was Gustus who spoke with a stern voice.

"I forgot. I am sure you know this friends bullshit fighting mess with Echo." Clarke spit the girls name out she couldn't stand her.

"Where is the coffee shop?" Gustus did know about the friends fight but that was important at the moment.

"The one down the street before the university. It's the only one I go too." Clarke figured that wasn't smart and that is probably how the person knew her drink. It was also the exact place she had met Lexa.

"I must go." Gustus reached over opening the door for Clarke to get out.

"Ohhh okay well for now on I want you to report to me as well." Clarke stepped out trying to demand him to listen but instead she watched him smirk identical to Lexa's.

"Clarke." Gustus wanted to laugh at the blonde trying to scare him.

"Gustus." Clarke didn't back down.

"Nice right hook." Gustus watched the blonde smile as he reached over again shutting the door on her before pulling away.

* * *

Lexa pulled up to the front of the university. It had been a long day in class and the same boring paperwork over and over and over again. Seeing her father after class just made her day even longer. He still hasn't mentioned Clarke going off on him it's almost like it didn't happen to him. She knew she told Clarke she would show up later at her apartment but she already missed the blonde. Watching people file out of the different rooms made Lexa smile. She wanted to be in a university like this no more private law school. She planned on eventually taking a few classes here. She wanted to pursue architecture. It's like Clarke had said she needed to follow her heart and what makes her happy but without a loss changing her mind. Grabbing the roses from her passenger seat she jumped out to leave on the edge of her jeep. She knew Clarke would head this way because grabbing coffee on her way home was just her thing to do.

Clarke walked out of her first full art class. She was excited it was her first time enjoying a class and not having to stress on what people thought of her. It was her first time being in a class where people didn't see her as the daughter of Dr. Abby Griffin the famous doctor.

"You are seriously amazing at drawing." Clarke listened to a girl named Harper who she met in class.

"Thanks I've never like put my personal art out in front of everyone, so that was a little different for me." Clarke bit her lip thinking about how her professor made her stand up and draw something on the board like the rest of the class. It was there first project to introduce themselves with art.

"It's okay with this class you will get use to it. Plus your submission art had to have been amazing if you got into Jaha's class as a first time art student." Clarke thought about the drawing of her dad that she submitted. It was his reason she was here so she decided it would be his choice if she made it in or not.

"Looks like someone has an admirer." Clarke looked at Harper trying to figure it out what she meant.

"Look up." Harper smiled and pointed seeing Clarke's eyes light up.

"I'll catch you later." Clarke smiled heading towards Lexa who was currently standing in front of her jeep with a set of blue and white roses.

"Clarke." Lexa smirked seeing Clarke stop in front of her eyeballing the roses.

"Lexa." Clarke bit her lip thinking about how cute the brunette was.

"Hmmm I've been trying to find this blonde girl who likes to swear a lot and totally has boxing skills. Have you seen her?" Lexa watched Clarke roll her eyes.

"Shut up." Clarke stepped forward leaning into Lexa and the jeep placing a small kiss on the girls lips.

"Did you have a good first day in art class." Lexa handed Clarke the roses watched the blonde smell then and close her eyes.

"Where do you get these from?" Clarke was curious because she has never seen them anywhere before. .

"I have my ways." Lexa hid her smile as the blonde stared her down.

"I talk to Gustus today." Clarke figured she would share her news.

"Did you now?" Lexa opened the jeep door for Clarke to get in.

"Yup I was going to yell at him for following me still but he showed and told me a few things I didn't know." Clarke hopped in waiting for Lexa to get in the driver seat.

"What was that?" Lexa started her jeep and headed towards Clarke's apartment.

"Go somewhere else. I don't want to go home." Clarke thought about the car and it made her shiver.

"What did you find out." Lexa saw the concern cross Clarke's face for a second.

"That this car has been following me. Gustus thinks it's following me personally. I also told him about the coffee shop incident." Clarke waited for the question.

"Coffee shop?" Lexa wasn't sure what happened that she didn't know about.

"The morning after our date. I met Octavia and Raven at the coffee shop but when I got there I was alone and the hostess brought me coffee that I didn't order. I told there lady it wasn't mine and she said someone ordered it at the front for me." Clarke watched Lexa's face seeing anger slide over it.

"Is that all that happened?" Lexa wasn't sure what to think about the new information.

"No I looked at the coffee and it was my usual order but the side of the cup had xoxo written on it." Clarke slightly cursed herself for forgetting the moment. It just never clicked until her talk with Gustus.

"Hmmm." Lexa turned into a popular sporting goods store.

"Umm when I said go somewhere else but home I didn't mean this." Clarke scrunched her face thinking about even having to shoot an animal.

"We have a couple of things we need to buy from here." Lexa hopped out of the jeep opening the door for Clarke.

"What might that be?" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand walking into the store.

"A cheerleading outfit." Lexa felt her hand get jerked as Clarke stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" Clarke raised and eyebrow at the brunette who had an extremely smug look on her face.

"I'm joking come on." Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to walk with her again.

"No not till you explain this store." Clarke laughed crossing her arms seeing Lexa roll her arms.

"I am going to buy you some mace and maybe an expandable baton or a taser. Anything to keep you safe when I am not around." Lexa shook her hand for Clarke to finally grab it again.

"You think I can't protect myself?" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand seeing a few people point she was slightly confused.

"Ohhh no I have seen you throw a punch trust me I wouldn't doubt that." Lexa headed towards the area for self defense.

"Why are people staring at us?" Clarke looked around trying to tell if something was on her or Lexa.

"That." Lexa pointed up to the plaques on the wall showing her last name as a supporter of the store.

"Ohhh geez you would pick one of the stores that is known for you last name." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I told you we needed a cheerleading outfit." Lexa laughed pulling Clarke into a hug kissing her for everyone to see.

"Mmmm." Clarke hummed into the kiss.

"There now the whole store knows." Lexa smiled seeing Clarke blush a little.

"I am not walking out of here with a cheerleading outfit just so you know." Clarke laughed watching Lexa pout.

Taking there time Lexa found a few things she figured were quick and easy an Clarke could use them with enough power to disable someone if needed. She got her some mace to hang from her keys and one in her purse. The expandable baton for on the side of her bed and a new chain and lock for her door for extra protection. She also picked up some more mace for Raven and Octavia just so they were all on the safe side. She was going to buy a taser for Clarke but she refused for the sake of not shocking the shit out of herself.

"Are you ready?" Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand knowing exactly what they were about to walk into.

"Umm what for?" Lexa watched as Clarke checked her phone not even looking up to see a couple of guys with cameras ready to snap their pictures.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Lexa pushed the door open hearing the first shutter.

"What the hell." Clarke looked up hearing the snaps seeing camera guys taking their pictures.

"Welcome to the limelight Clarke." Lexa waved and smiled at the guys as she pulled Clarke to her side.

"I am assuming you are use to this?" Clarke plastered on a smile hearing a few of the guys ask question but she didn't say a word.

"Yup eventually you ignore it." Lexa tossed the bag of stuff in her back seat before turning to the camera guys still taking photos of them. She tugged on Clarke's hand almost as if she was asking permission to give them a show.

Clarke mouthed no to Lexa at the tug but she couldn't help but smile seeing the shine of humor in the girls eyes knowing Lexa planned on kissing her anyways. Shaking her head she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she stepped forward sliding her hand up the side of Lexa face leaning in to capture the brunette's lips. She heard the snaps go crazy making her linger just a little longer before pulling away from the brunette who still had her eyes closed.

"No wonder why you wanted the cheerleading outfit." Clarke laughed as Lexa spun her around for everyone to see before she helped her hop up into the jeep as she made her way to the driver's seat.

"Now the whole world knows." Lexa winked at Clarke before driving away to Clarke's apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Clarke blinked her eyes open laying in bed. She could hear Lexa banging stuff around in her kitchen having no idea what was going on. They had woke up early to get breakfast and stop by the bar before heading over to Octavia's where they ran into Raven. After talking to her for a little while and dropping her off at her apartment they made it back to Clarke's apartment and tumbled into bed something they were coming accustom too. What she wasn't use to was hearing Lexa banging pots around in her kitchen. Rolling over onto her stomach she groaned and stretched. Grabbing a pillow she shoved it over her head to try and shut out the noise before she got up and killed the brunette. Hearing the door creak open she didn't move she could hear Lexa step into the room before it went silent again.

"CLARKE"

Clarke jumped about one foot off the bed when Lexa jumped and landed directly next to her. She heard the brunette bust out in laughter as she hit the bed again. Grabbing the blankets to pull them back over her she huffed her hair out of her face to see the brunette trying to hold in her laughter but it wasn't working.

"What the hell was that?" Clarke glared at the brunette laying next to her.

"'You need to get up." Lexa bit her lip seeing the blonde close her eyes like she was begging for patience.

"You're such an asshole." Clarke put her head in her hands laughing at the pouty face Lexa gave her.

"I made you lunch." Lexa rolled over kissing the blonde on the shoulder.

"That is what all that noise was in the kitchen?" Clarke leaned into Lexa for a real kiss.

"No that was me straightening your pots and pans. You need some organization in your life Clarke." Lexa leaned in capturing Clarke's lips slowly letting hers slide over the blondes savoring every taste of the kiss.

"Mmm that is just a small part of what you owe me for the rude wake up." Clarke hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"I thought lunch made up for that." Lexa tapped Clarke on the nose making her open her eyes.

"I just want you and my bed and to not move." Clarke leaned hard on Lexa till she laid flat on her back so Clarke could crawl up on her like she always did.

"Mmhmm." Lexa laughed.

"What is so funny." Clarke mumbled.

"Just how clingy you get when you are sleepy." Lexa felt Clarke let out a sigh when she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Clingy huh?" Clarke stated but didn't move she was enjoying Lexa's fingers playing with her hair too much.

"Yes clingy think about where you are now." Lexa laughed a little feeling Clarke move around a little like she was feeling it out.

"You enjoy every second of it." Clarke leaned up seeing Lexa with her eyes closed.

"Maybe I just can't get enough of you." Lexa smiled hearing Clarke suck in a breath.

"Such a smooth talker." Clarke gently kissed Lexa's lips working her way down her jaw. She felt Lexa hum as she kissed and sucked down her neck biting down just a little on her sensitive spot. Clarke pushed up a little so she could slide all the way on top of Lexa. She felt the brunette grab her hips digging in with her thumbs Clarke groaned a little.

"This was not on the menu." Lexa bit her lip looking up at Clarke who was straddling her.

"I never told you what I was hungry for." Clarke smirked seeing desire flood Lexa's eyes.

Clarke leaned down crushing her lips to Lexa's she knew the brunette would protest if she let her have a chance. Biting down on Lexa's lower lip she deepened the kiss immediately letting her tongue touch and the retreat against Lexa's until she felt the girl pull down on her hips. Clarke dominated the kiss she didn't want Lexa to give anything she just wanted to take. She wanted to overwhelm the girl with everything she had and from what she could feel she was succeeding. Sliding her hand between them she let her nails drag down Lexa's stomach as her lips drifted back down her neck. Finally she felt Lexa roll her hips up into her hand like she was begging for Clarke to touch her. Smirking Clarke didn't leave Lexa hanging very long as she slid her hand down between Lexa's thighs feeling the brunette spread her legs a little further apart. Biting her own lip she felt Lexa pull down on her hips letting her thigh create friction hitting Clarke in the right spot. She knew Lexa was trying to turn the tables on her. Slipping her fingers under Lexa's boy shorts she let her fingers slide down over Lexa feeling exactly how wet she already was making Clarke let out a small moan. Leaning down letting her hips roll into Lexa as her fingers slid inside her she heard the brunette gasp a little at the quickness of Clarke entering her. Clarke went to brush her tongue over the brunettes lips feeling Lexa bite her lip pulling her closer with her nails now digging into her back as she pushed her fingers in and out of the brunette allowing her thumb to roll over her clit every now and then to get Lexa to moan begging for more. Clarke could feel Lexa pushing up with her thigh as she was getting closer knowing she wanted to please Clarke at the same time. Clarke finally gave in leaning back she let herself grind against Lexa's thigh knowing it would send Lexa over the edge quicker while she pushed her fingers even deeper into Lexa with her thumb circle the girls clit harder each time. She could feel Lexa start to break beneath her not being able to control her body she gave into the orgasm letting it quake through her body Clarke listened to Lexa moan out her name feeling her legs shake before she slowed down her fingers letting the brunette ride it out slowly.

"Mmmmm" Clarke laid her body down on Lexa's kissing up her neck lightly till she reached her lips she kissed her with a lazy pace letting their lips linger on each others.

"That was better than lunch." Lexa whispered.

"Trust me I know." Clarke bit her lip knowing she sounded cocky.

"I don't know how I let you get your way." Lexa finally opened her eyes seeing Clarke look smug.

"I'm irresistible." Clarke winked feeling Lexa's hands slide up and down her back.

"Mmhmm whatever you say Clarke." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke smile in agreement.

"Come on let's go I'm hungry." Clarke pushed up off Lexa.

"Now you're hungry?" Lexa shivered at the lack of body heat even with her clothes still on.

"Yup come on." Clarke was leaning against the edge of the bed staring at Lexa.

"I've never felt so used." Lexa grabbed her heart falling backwards on the bed.

"I didn't hear any complaints if anything all I heard was my name." Clarke walked away from the bedroom laughing because she knew Lexa rolled her eyes.

Once Lexa had showered she walked back out into Clarke's kitchen seeing the blonde sitting on the counter scrolling her cellphone while eating the BLT Lexa had made her earlier not forgetting the cold beer between her legs. The blonde hadn't moved or done anything with herself besides hopping onto the counter and eating.

"Are you going to get ready?" Lexa had gotten ready after she showered and she was thankful she decided to bring her clothes with her so there was no worrying about having to stop back at her place to get ready.

"Mmhmm." Clarke hummed taking a swig off her beer as she kept scrolling her phone. The comments regarding their publicity stunt were actually positive this time. People actually approved of the couple now. She even had to smile a little at everyone who said they'd never seen Lexa smile like she was so deep in love with someone till Clarke. Clarke bit her lip thinking about it and wondering if it was true. She knew they had a silent agreement once but that is different than actually saying it.

"Say goodbye." Lexa walked up to Clarke grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Heyyy." Clarke pouted looking at Lexa for the first time. She was a little speechless taking in the view. Lexa had on some loose white washed grey skinny jeans that were ripped down each side with a black boy styled tank top with a random soccer number on the front and shockingly she had a feeling the back of it said Voss with a teal and white button up tied around her waist at the moment. The slouched grey beanie is what had Clarke speechless. She had never seen the girl wear a hat of any sorts but seeing her brown hair flowing out from under it with small braids tied every here and there she was stunning.

"What?" Lexa watched Clarke look her up and down.

"Wow." is all Clarke managed to spit out.

"Is that a good thing." Lexa smiled.

"I've never seen you in a beanie." Clarke slid off the counter.

"I don't wear them very often but I figured we were going out to a game together then why not." Lexa felt herself blush a little seeing Clarke eyeball her again.

"Hmmm well I approve 100%." Clarke went to kiss her again but got denied.

"You need to go get ready we're going to be late." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke glare at her.

"Fine whatever you say boss." Clarke tried to grab her beer and head towards her bedroom but Lexa took that as well.

* * *

Clarke stabbed the buttons on Lexa's jeep it wasn't playing anything she wanted to hear. They were already on there way to the university for the game. They had picked up Raven discovered the picture and just put more emphasis on the fact that someone was actually following them. It was obviously on everyone's mind and she just wanted to hear something they could all sing to change the mood.

"Are you having issues." Raven asked from the back seat.

"I want to sing something." Clarke glared over her shoulder at Raven.

"Ummm how about you play something off my phone." Raven handed it up to the front for Clarke to choose from her playlist.

Clarke started scrolling through Raven's playlist laughing at little at her music selection. She knew Raven could dance but she never knew Raven listened to a lot of oldies as well. Biting her lip she skipped the playlist that obviously had to do with sex. Tapping on one of her favorite songs she knew Raven was going to bitch for how many times Clarke has played the song with them knowing each other.

"Clarrkkeee" Raven sighed hearing the song start to play.

"What you want.." Clarke shouted at the top of her lungs causing Lexa to laugh.

"Ohhh baby I got it." Lexa chimed in right after Clarke

"You have got to be kidding me right now." Raven kicked the back of Clarke's seat trying to get her to turn it off.

"What you need." Clarke turned in her seat to sing to Raven.

"No I won't do it." Raven shook her head at the blonde.

"Do you know I've got it." Lexa raised her hand in the air pointing to herself.

"All I'm askin." Clarke motioned between Lexa and her.

Raven watched them both sing back and forth laughing at each other. She couldn't help but hum a little seeing the two of them enjoy it so much. It was obvious they've sang songs before together because they seemed to know exactly where to cut each other off.

"R E S.." Clarke started to shout the main part of the song hearing Raven jump in from behind her to sing it.

" T." Raven gave in watching both girls start laughing at her.

"Find out what it means to me." Clarke sang after Raven had joined.

" T." all three of them sang the song together.

"Take care of TCB." Clarke continued to sing as they pulled into the parking lot. She couldn't help but smile knowing Raven gave in and started singing with them. She wanted Raven to be in a better mood especially since she had been trying her hardest to make her and Octavia get back on good terms. It was hard just hanging out with one of them when she was use to them being a triangle of friends.

"Come here." Lexa reached out grabbing Clarke's hand as she helped her out of the jeep before they started walking towards the university.

"Sock it to me, sock it to me." Raven spun around them pointing at both of them causing them to bust out laughing as she weaved through the cars still singing.

"Now she won't stop singing it." Clarke smiled up at Lexa.

"Is that why she hates it so much?" Lexa was wondering.

"Yup I use to play it over and over so Octavia and I could sing it and Raven would hate us for it because it would get stuck in her head and it would be the only thing she could sing for a week." Clarke watched Lexa laugh at the thought.

"I hate you for this Clarke." They both looked up seeing Raven flipping her off because she was still singing.

"No you love me." Clarke shouted back.

* * *

Lexa was standing in line to get a beer for her and Clarke. Raven had disappeared probably talking to some of her mechanic friends. She did mention not usually coming to these events for the games so I am sure she had some explaining to do. Lexa searched for Clarke seeing her standing a couple feet away in a group of people she hadn't seen before. From the looks of it there were three guys and one girl along with Clarke. Maybe art students from seeing the one girls paint jacket kind of like Clarke's pants. Watching the interactions between the group she clenched her jaw just a little watching one of the guys say something causing Clarke to laugh before it took his finger tapping it up under her chin. Lexa knew she had no reason to be jealous but the fact that the guys intentions were obvious had Lexa see red. Turning back to the counter waiting for their beers she glanced over again to watch.

"Looks like you have some competition." Echo stepped up behind Lexa she had been watching the girl stare down Clarke and her new art friends for a few minutes.

"I don't think so." Lexa said it but felt a crack of doubt.

"Hmmm I don't know he seems pretty smitten with blondie" Echo knew she was lighting a fire under Lexa because she could be a jealous person.

"What do you want Echo?" Lexa turned to see the girl in her dance uniform. She almost forgot the girl went to the university now.

"Ohhh you know just looking for Raven." Echo smiled hoping to see some disapproval in Lexa's face.

"Don't fuck with her like you did me." Lexa made sure her point was clear.

"I've grown up Lex trust me I know what I want" Echo winked at Lexa.

"Actions speak louder than words." Lexa spit back.

"Hmm maybe you should turn around then." Echo gestured back to Clarke and her friends.

Lexa stopped and turned around to see the same guy wrap his arm around Clarke but not before pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. She watched Clarke laugh before shoving him back a little. Lexa didn't know what was going on or what the conversation was about but she wanted to walk over and punch the guy. Instead she picked up her beer taking a swig of it.

"So who is fucking with who Lex?" Echo patted Lexa on the back before walking away knowing that the situation just made her life easier.

Clarke turned around looking for Lexa while a few of her new friends from Jaha's art class were all joking around enjoying the pre game fun. She seen Echo for a second and decided to not acknowledge the girl so that there was issues tonight. Seeing Lexa facing away from her she decided it was okay to keep talking.

"So why have I never seen you?" Clarke laughed at a guy named Murphy from her class.

"She just said she was a med student before joining us artys people." Harper shoved Murphy trying to get the point across.

"I had a change of heart and now I am the newbie all over again." Clarke laughed glancing around to find Lexa again.

"The person you are looking for is right here princess." Clarke laughed feeling Murphy tap her under her chin trying to get her to look at him.

"Okay Murphy back off she doesn't want you." Harper winked at Clarke trying to help her out.

"Who said anything about wanting me my eyes are only on her." Murphy swung his arm around Clarke pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Murphy you are most definitely a character." Clarke laughed shoving his arm off of her.

"Hands off Murphy." Harper announced seeing Lexa approach them from behind Clarke.

Lexa felt she had watched long enough and now she wanted to know exactly what was going on. Especially since the guy seemed to be hands on with Clarke and she wasn't liking it. Biting her tongue she stepped up to the group next to Clarke because she didn't want to snap off for no reason not knowing what had got said but she also had nothing to say to Clarke either for letting the guy flirt with her boldly in front of everyone. It made Lexa wonder if the people she was in class with even knew she was seeing someone.

"Here you go." is all Lexa got out handing a beer to Clarke seeing the blonde look her in the eyes.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled about to introduce Lexa to the group before she felt the girl pull away.

"I'll be at our seats." Lexa knew she was being short and that she was jealous but she couldn't bite down on it just yet.

Clarke stood there in shock watching Lexa walk away from her and her friends. She didn't even know how to address the situation to her friends because Lexa didn't even give her a second to go over it to herself.

"She's rude." Murphy seen the shocked look on Clarke's face.

"Shut up Murphy." Harper hit him knowing that something bad just happened.

"You guys I'll have to talk to you later." Clarke walked away from the group heading in the direction of where she watched Lexa walk off. It didn't take her long to find Lexa standing off a look out point towards the field.

"Umm hello." Clarke stood behind her not even sure what to say.

"Hmmm." Lexa didn't turn around she knew it was Clarke.

"What just happened back there?" Clarke walked up next to Lexa trying to push on her a little so she could see her face.

"Nothing happened I got you a beer." Lexa cemented herself in her spot so Clarke couldn't push her way in.

"Lexa." Clarke pushed again.

"What Clarke?" Lexa heard her voice snap a little.

"What the hell is your problem." Clarke raised her voice to Lexa's tone.

"I don't have one Clarke." Lexa side stepped Clarke to put some room between them.

"Look at me." Clarke demanded.

"The last time I looked at you Clarke some guy had his arm wrapped around you." Lexa finally turned to face Clarke seeing surprise written on her face.

"Really so this is about Murphy." Clarke gestured behind her back to where they just were.

"I guess or maybe it's about the fact that you look like you enjoyed it." Lexa bit her lip looking back out at the field rather than at Clarke.

"Lexa seriously I just met him in art class this week. That is where I met all of them." Clarke watched Lexa's jaw clench.

"I don't want to talk about it. Are you ready to go sit?" Lexa turned around to head towards their seats.

"No I am not." Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm pulling her back.

"Clarke." Lexa looked up rather than meeting the blondes eyes.

"Dammit Lexa look at me." Clarke pulled on her shirt till Lexa finally met her eyes.

"Drop it Clarke." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and started walking towards their seats not saying another word. She didn't want to discuss it because she needed to be more calm because she didn't want to yell at Clarke. Seeing Raven show back up behind them as they were headed to their seats made it a little easier even though she could feel Clarke squeeze her hand tight.

Clarke made small talk with Raven as they were sitting down even though she really wanted to face Lexa and ask her what the hell was going on. It was obvious the brunette was jealous but if she would have given her a chance she was going to introduce Lexa to everyone as her girlfriend but that didn't go over very well because of Murphy. Clarke knew Murphy had been a flirt and that he was hands on but she dodged all of his come ons along with Harper's help she felt like it was handled correctly but I guess from a distance it didn't look that way.

"I'm happy you made it." Clarke turned from Lexa who still wasn't talking to her to Raven who had Echo sitting next to her now.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Raven smiled back feeling Clarke pinch her on the other side.

"So are you going to come down and say hi to the team?" Echo asked wrapping her arm around Raven.

Lexa watched Echo from the other side of Clarke seeing her wrap her arms around Raven but still glance her way. She was trying to figure out if Echo put the jealousy in her head or if she was right about no one knowing about her with Clarke's friends.

"I'm sorry but that seat is taken." Clarke leaned forward butting into the conversation not wanting Echo to be near anyone she knew.

"I don't think anyone was talking to you." Echo leaned around glaring at Clarke but sending a smile at Lexa.

"I've shut you up once would you like it to happen again." Clarke heard a few people laugh around them.

"Let's walk." Raven stood up pushing Echo out of the seat.

"Raven." Clarke clenched her teeth.

"I'll be right back I promise." Raven smiled pointing to Octavia on the field.

Clarke huffed in her seat crossing her arms. She couldn't believe Raven just got up and left with that bitch of all people. She knew she was just going onto the field to talk to Octavia but it wasn't the point. It seemed like Echo was just playing nice with everyone close to her lately. She had also seen the glances and smiles sent to Lexa behind her but she tried to ignore the fact that she obviously still had her eyes on Lexa as well and Clarke never addressed the issue of if Lexa was jealous of Echo being all about Raven now.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Clarke asked looking straight forward.

"The game should be starting soon." Lexa didn't want to talk about anything else but that.

"That is not what I am talking about Lexa and you know it." Clarke turned in her seat to look at the brunette.

"Clarke let's save that for later. We're here for Octavia tonight." Lexa took a swig of her beer thinking that it wasn't going to be her only one tonight.

* * *

The game had gone as planned with the home team winning and Octavia had kicked ass with three goals and one assist. Everyone had rushed the field so they were currently standing around Octavia chanting her name being excited for her friend playing so well with a scout there.

"Hey bitch." Octavia picked up Clarke giving her a big sweaty hug.

"You did amazing and let's talk about how that scout watched you the whole time." Clarke jumped up and down for her best friend.

"Commander thank you for showing up." Octavia hugged Lexa but could tell that something wasn't right with her.

"Raven." Clarke nudged her towards Octavia before turning her back to the two of them so they could talk because she didn't want to ruin any chance of them two getting along. Looking around she noticed Lexa wasn't standing next to her all of a sudden. She spotted the brunette standing with two girls as one took a picture of them all.

"Fans." Clarke rolled her eyes heading towards them not realizing Lexa was known in the fandom world of having people want her picture or autograph. She found it weird but what could she say. Watching Lexa hug both of them before they started walking away she spotted Echo step up in front of Lexa with her phone like she was next in line for a picture. Clarke watched Lexa laugh it off but shake her head like it wasn't going to happen. It made her smirk a little seeing Lexa tell the girl no but she lost that smirk when she watched Echo step up and put her arms around Lexa holding the camera out taking a photo of them anyways. Clarke watched Lexa shove the girl a little in a joking way and Echo laugh. Clarke walked a little quicker to put herself in the middle of the two running directly into Murphy before pushing them all to run into each other.

"I'm sorry." Clarke held up her hands watching Murphy hold onto Echo as they all stumbled.

"Hey pretty girl no need to run into my arms." Murphy laughed once they all were settled.

"Yeah Clarke no need to be the center of attention." Echo smirked knowing exactly why Clarke had been walking there way.

"I'm Murphy and who are you?" Clarke watched Murphy extend his hand out to Echo who smiled.

"I'm Echo nice to meet you." Echo smiled bumping shoulders with the new guy.

Clarke watched Lexa go stone cold. She hadn't said a word since Clarke and Murphy had ran into them. She watched Lexa eye Echo and Murphy who were currently flirting. She could see her jaw clench just like before like she wasn't enjoying the view at all.

"Lexa." Clarke stepped a little closer to the brunette trying to get her attention but Lexa was focused on Echo and the way Murphy was flirting with her.

"How did I get so lucky meeting to extremely sexy women in one week." Murphy winked at Clarke while wrapping his arm around Echo.

"Awww such a sweetheart." Echo smiled looking at Lexa.

Lexa flexed both her fist. She wanted to make the guy bleed in front of her. There was nothing about him worth lasting and she was about to prove it. She had watched the way he eyed Clarke and touched Echo and how he had no respect for personal space or for the fact that both of them could be seeing someone and both of them kind of were.

"Clarke come on over here let's ask your friend to take a picture of us so everyone can know how lucky of a guy I am." Murphy took his phone out.

Clarke watched Lexa step forward grabbing the phone and putting a grin on her face like she was going to be nice about it even when it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No thanks Murphy but I am sure you two are good." Clarke stepped back watching Lexa stare both of them down before taking the picture.

"How do we look." Murphy laughed reaching for his phone.

"She is gorgeous but you not so much." Lexa laughed sarcastically throwing Murphy his phone.

"Awww Lex." Echo bit her lip looking at the brunette knowing that both her and Clarke were rolling with jealousy at the moment.

"Come on Clarke just one with me." Murphy pouted trying to get Clarke to take a picture with him.

"I'm going to head out but it was nice seeing everyone." Lexa nodded and walked away she needed to get away from the guy before she lost her temper completely.

"God she is rude." Murphy watched Lexa walk away again.

"Shut up Murphy." Clarke pushed past him to chase down the brunette only to run right into Octavia and Raven following the team out.

"Hey we just saw Lexa we were wondering where you were." Octavia smiled at her best friend noticing that something just happened.

"Are you okay." Raven stopped Clarke both of them knowing she was pissed.

"Good one Clarke." Echo bumped through the group with Murphy following behind her.

"I can't right now guys. I'll catch up with you later." Clarke jogged to catch up to Lexa this time catching her in the connected courtyards trying to skip the crowd.

"Stop." Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm yanking her backwards.

"Clarke take your hands off me." Lexa snapped her arm away from the blonde.

"We need to talk. What is all of this." Clarke was trying to process everything.

"Are you seriously going to tell me it was okay having that guys hands all over you." Lexa felt herself on the brink of wanting to punch something.

"Me or Echo because from the looks of it you didn't approve of either." Clarke started questioning the whole argument.

"What?" Lexa stopped in her tracks hearing what Clarke had to say.

"Yeah Lexa I mean she's gorgeous and everything isn't that what you said." Clarke stepped up into Lexa's face.

"Ohhh right give a girl a compliment and it's a problem but have a guy feel you up isn't, Wow I guess this is pretty ass backwards right." Lexa tried to walk away but Clarke stopped her again.

"He was not feeling me up." Clarke tried to defend the situation.

"Wait so you're telling me that you'd have no problem with me hanging all over a girl like that?" Lexa stepped back waiting for Clarke to respond.

"Yes..no.. It wasn't like that Lexa." Clarke tried to reach out for the brunette's hand.

"Tell me how it is Clarke. Do any of your friends besides Raven and Octavia even know about me? Have you told one of them in there that you have a girlfriend?" Lexa punched the door shaking her hand afterwards in frustration.

"What about you Lexa." Clarke tried to counter but she lost her fight with with being more worried about Lexa's hand.

"The whole fucking world knows Clarke. Haven't you read the about the love in my eyes for the blonde who has swept me off my feet. Yeah Clarke I am sure they know but do you know." Lexa turned around not facing the blonde holding her hand to her chest.

"Lexa." Clarke thought about what Lexa was saying to her and it was true not one person in her classes knew she had a girlfriend unless they randomly picked up the weekly girl talk magazine which she doubted any of them did so she was still kind of known as single with her classmates.

"Yeah that is what I thought." Lexa rolled her eyes to herself not even believing what she just heard or well didn't hear.

"Hey guys." Octavia and Raven walked into the courtyard behind them thinking maybe they should walk back out seeing Clarke red in the face like she was mad but ready to cry and Lexa shaking her hand out.

"Perfect timing Octavia do you think you can give Clarke and Raven a ride home." Lexa turned around trying to hide the pain from showing.

"Ummm sure if it's needed." Octavia looked between Clarke and Lexa trying to grasp what had just happened and if it had to do with Echo she was going to kill the bitch.

"NO." Clarke yelled putting her hand on Lexa's chest.

"Clarke I need you to go home with them." Lexa stopped looking Clarke dead in the eyes.

"No we came here together Lexa we will leave together." Clarke snatched Lexa's keys out of her pocket and headed out of the doors for the jeep knowing Lexa would follow her.

Lexa swung the doors open after Clarke following her down the hallway towards the parking lot. She needed her keys and if it wasn't for the one partially broken hand Clarke wouldn't have gotten them from her in the first place. She didn't want to talk about any of it she didn't even want to go home she just wanted away from everyone. She needed to breath to get air. This is usually when she runs to Clarke with her problems but not she was looking to run away from her. Watching ahead of her she seen Clarke stomping towards her jeep only to watch the girl freeze and drop her keys. Lexa wasn't sure what happened so she ran towards Clarke making sure she was okay because something just wasn't right with the way she froze and was standing like she was in shock.

"Clarke are you okay?" Lexa caught up to the blonde seeing a guy standing tall and confident in front of her.

"Hey princess." Lexa watched the guy speak spinning a red rose in his hand before holding it out to her.

"Finn." Clarke let it out on a whisper with the rest of the world fading into the background she was lost.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone reading who hasn't read this before. I am leaving this note in so people understand the point of the chapter.
> 
> I got asked if I believe in love and that unfortunately a reader was going to stop reading my fic due to the drama and it being like a soap opera now. I would like to say I am sorry to hear that and that I do believe in love but I believe with love there is a journey and with that journey you will hit speed bumps with the person you love regarding so many aspects that are thrown at us in life. It's how you get over those speeds bumps and move on with the person you love that shows your true strengths and the depth of the love you have with that person. It's a live and learn to better your relationship. Nothing is ever perfect when it comes to love it's about smiling at the end of the day with that person next to you no matter what you might have went through a year ago or last night. I believe I can show this and my story is about love and I do decide to give them hell on occasion to show how they come back even stronger with each test. I will approach the same depth with Octavia and Raven in my other story. I hope you at least give this chapter a chance so you can see how what I just said fits into Clarke and Lexa's journey together.
> 
> Also one more note regarding calling the cops on creepy Finn. That is the most realistic approach but we all know that a piece of paper and no proof there isn't much the cops could even do but no worries the story continues on Finn in this chapter.
> 
> The chapter is fluff related. I wanted to shove my beliefs in relationships and how love works. This of course is based off my personal opinions and beliefs. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the support. xoxo

 

Lexa stood still not sure what to say to Finn standing in front of Clarke and with Clarke not saying a word she was frozen as well. She watched Clarke's emotions roll through her body she couldn't figure out if it was anger or hurt that she stopped on or maybe it was just shock all together.

"Clarke." Lexa grabbed her shoulder trying to get her to say something.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Clarke finally broke her silence reaching for Lexa's hand she needed something to ground her.

"I'm here on business Clarke." Finn watched the interaction between Clarke and the girl known as Alexandra Voss.

"What does that have to do with me?" Clarke found her full voice now with the shock fading.

"It has nothing to personally do with you but I figured while I was around we could let the past be the past and catch up." Finn smiled at Clarke hoping she would give him a chance.

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand knowing it was probably the last thing the blonde wanted to do.

"You're going to have to give me a better reason Finn. After walking out of my life once before I don't really trust you to not try and tear it apart again." Clarke refused to let him bully her down like he did once before.

"Okay fair enough let's just say what I want to talk about is to you best interest but it's can't be discussed here." Finn watched the curiosity spark in both girls eyes.

"How do I get in touch with you." Clarke let go of Lexa's hand folding her arms in front of her she randomly felt cold.

"Keep this between the three of us please." Finn took out a card and handed it to Clarke.

Clarke looked down at the card reading all of Finn's information on it. It was basic with nothing more nothing less than what she has seen on a typical business card.

"This has nothing on it." Clarke held it up in the air trying to prove a point.

"It has my number on it Clarke and I hope to be hearing from you." Finn turned and walked away from both the girls before the crowd of people walked up behind them.

"Please tell me that was weird to you as much as it was to me." Lexa spoke watching him get into the car they had seen following them around for awhile now.

"I would say that was more than weird." Clarke bent down and grabbed the keys to Lexa's jeep.

"Can I see that." Lexa held out her hand wincing from the pain.

"Here let's go and we need to take a look at that." Clarke pointed to Lexa's hand before heading towards the jeep.

"This has a small business logo on the back I wonder if we could search the image and find out what exactly he is doing here." Lexa looked over the card while she followed Clarke.

"Or we could call him." Clarke decided she wanted to know the truth and the whole truth.

"Do you think that is safe." Lexa reached the door opening it up.

"I'm driving you're hurt." Clarke pointed to the passenger seat watching Lexa scrunch her face up.

"It's not as bad as you think." Lexa got into the passenger seat thinking about how Clarke can't drive a stick shift.

"This shouldn't be as bad as we're about to think." Clarke got in looking at the gear shift and the clutch thanking god she only lived about fifteen minutes from the university.

Lexa bit her lip in the passenger seat watching Clarke kill her jeep for about the third time. She tried to explain the blonde how the clutch worked and how she needed to feel it out while she backed off it slowly pressing the gas at the same time. They had only felt the jeep jump a couple of feet and die a few more times before Clarke actually started getting use to it.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said hoping it counted for something.

"For what destroying my transmission?" Lexa laughed listening to the gears grind a little bit.

"No for not telling anyone that you are my girlfriend." Clarke shook her head thinking about Lexa and her precious jeep.

"It's not 100% your fault. I let Echo get into my head when I first saw you with Murphy." Lexa closed her eyes thinking about how she should have just asked first rather than bitching Clarke out.

"You can be a real bitch when you're jealous." Clarke parked the jeep feeling Lexa's eyes on her.

"I deserved that." Lexa tipped her head in agreement.

"No matter what you may think or who may know it Lexa I only want to be with you. I need you to understand this because I don't want to fight with you. I actually hate fighting with you." Clarke turned to face the brunette who had yet to move.

"I'm not usually a jealous person Clarke but with you I am because with you it's different." Lexa let her head fall back against the headrest in her jeep.

"Lexa I'm not innocent. I get jealous as a matter of fact I hate your ex. She get's to me she got to me tonight but now it should be obvious to us that she is playing some sick game." Clarke reached out grabbing Lexa's hand that wasn't hurt.

"I learned that tonight and yet we still have no valid reason behind her destruction path other than trying to make a living hell out of our lives." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand before finally looking at the blonde.

"I told you once before Lexa that I need you to trust me and I still need that. It's something we're both going to have to own if we want this to work and I want this to work I want this. I want us." Clarke watched Lexa's eyes searching for anything.

"Clarke it's not you that I don't trust. I trust you but I don't trust others around you especially when they don't know you're taken. I wanted to punch that guy in the face tonight but I couldn't because it's not his fault he doesn't know you have a girlfriend." Lexa stopped watching Clarke acknowledge what she had just said.

"It's not all your fault either Clarke, I should have introduced myself. I should have stepped up and let him know that you were mine and I didn't. Instead I let it get the best of me and because of that insecurity I let us fight. I pushed the fight on." Lexa didn't blink hoping that Clarke understood she was sorry.

"Can't you just say you are sorry?" Clarke understood what Lexa was saying and how they both took parts of the blame on what happened tonight. It was a matter of saying sorry but not forgetting it.

"I hate that word." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Why is that?" Clarke had never heard Lexa even approach the word hate.

"I'm sorry always means something bad has happened." Lexa huffed out her breath.

"True but it's the start to forgiving but not forgetting." Clarke tugged on Lexa's hand to get her to look at her again.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa looked at Clarke hoping it showed on her face.

"I forgive you." Clarke smiled knowing Lexa was trying.

"Feel free to just kick my ass whenever I act like that again please." Lexa laughed a little seeing the gleam in Clarke's eyes.

"I am a lover not a fighter." Clarke winked at Lexa hoping there disaster of a fight had just ended.

"Can I come up or …." Lexa bit her lip not sure what else to say.

"How about you come up so I can take a look at that hand." Clarke took the keys out of the jeep hearing Lexa jump out and open the door for her.

"Thank you now come on." Clarke headed up the stairs unlocking her door letting them both in.

"It really isn't that bad." Lexa sat on the stool in Clarke's kitchen hearing her dig through her bathroom looking for her first aid kit.

"Lexa how about you not tell the former med student when something is bad or not bad medically speaking at least." Clarke pulled out the first aid kit her mother bought her when she moved in. It was probably the only thing she actually had from her mother.

"Yes Dr. Griffin." Lexa said it sarcastically getting the look from Clarke.

"You do know I can just make it hurt worse right?" Clarke watched Lexa's smirk fall from her face.

"You wouldn't do that." Lexa stared Clarke down trying to judge her actions.

"Here give it to me will find out." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa pull her hand back.

"It doesn't hurt." Lexa lied because it was actually killing her.

"Really Lexa it doesn't hurt." Clarke grabbed the brunette's finger pulling it closer hearing the girl suck in her breath.

"Okay maybe it hurts just a little." Lexa tapped her foot trying to distract herself from the fact that Clarke was moving and squeezing her fingers.

"You know if you used that smart brain of yours rather than your fist we wouldn't have to be doing this." Clarke bit down on her lip trying to feel if Lexa had broken anything.

"Do you have to squeeze that hard." Lexa glared at Clarke when she seen the girl laugh under her breath.

"Do you have to be such a baby." Clarke took out an alcohol pad to whip over Lexa's knuckles where the skin had broke and it started to bleed a little.

"Ughhhh." Lexa wiggled her hand until she felt Clarke blow on the cleaned area to help with the sting.

"Better?" Clarke looked up at Lexa who was smiling at her now.

"We should play doctor more often." Lexa couldn't help but think Clarke was cute being all med student on her.

"Oh shut up. I don't think it's broken but it might be fractured giving the fact that you wince more when your middle finger is moved rather than your index and that is usually the first to hurt since you lead with that part of your hand first." Clarke took out an ace bandage to wrap Lexa's fingers together till she could have it checked out.

"It's a good thing I work well with both hands." Lexa swallowed her laugh seeing Clarke look up at her.

"Not funny." Clarke had to hide her smile because she wanted to laugh at the brunette. Putting the first aid kit back together she walked over and stuck it under her sink. She heard Lexa hop off the stool heading for the couch. Turning she seen the girl flop down on it closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Clarke stood up watching Lexa's eyes snap open.

"Umm I just assumed.. I can leave if that is what you want." Lexa had a feeling after tonight the fight might force her to have to sleep in her own bed. It would be the first time in weeks without Clarke but she kind of deserved it.

"That isn't what I meant.' Clarke couldn't hide her laugh seeing Lexa's face go a little pouty.

"After tonight and the way I acted I completely understand." Lexa held her hands up feeling the pain kick in when she tried to spread her fingers.

"Don't be stupid Lexa, come on." Clarke walked into her bedroom shaking her head at the brunette. She wasn't letting everything go regarding the fight but she knew that she didn't want to sleep without her.

Lexa smiled to herself following Clarke into her bedroom. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt lucky that Clarke was actually going to let her stay over and still sleep in the same bed as her. Thinking about earlier and now she should have known better than to get jealous. It was more than obvious if she would have just paid attention to the details that Clarke wasn't interested in anyone but her.

"Why are you so understanding about tonight?" Lexa let it slip seeing Clarke pull on an over sized t-shirt for bed.

"Umm well I grew up with parents who loved each other dearly and even they fought or got jealous for stupid reasons." Clarke walked over helping Lexa out of her shirt because she was struggling with her hand being wrapped.

"I think when you love someone you have to understand that your journey together is going to have speed bumps. You are going to hit a few of them no matter what you do but it's what you do afterwards to get over those bumps shows how strong the relationship really is and how far it can go. You have to give 100% of yourself to someone and them the same to you so that you both are putting 100% of yourselves into the relationship. Nothing is ever perfect Lexa and maybe some are not meant to be but you will never know unless you love with everything you got" Clarke continued to undress Lexa not hearing the brunette say a word causing her to look up.

"Is that your way of saying you love me?" Lexa couldn't take the cheesy grin off her face.

Clarke didn't quite think about her use of words when she was explaining her reason to Lexa about why she is the way she is when it comes to relationships and fights. Thinking to herself she bit her lip knowing that she did actually love Lexa but it really wasn't the way she wanted it to come out.

"Um well that isn't really the point I was trying to get across." Clarke pulled a shirt over the top of Lexa's head looking into her eyes knowing there was no going back the girl already knew.

"I love you Clarke." Lexa said it shaking her head knowing she didn't need to hear another word from Clarke to know the blonde felt the same way she could see it in her eyes.

"Lexa .." Clarke felt the brunette's lips pressed against hers before she could finish her sentence. The kiss was sweet and passionate. She pretty much melted into it feeling Lexa retreat before slowly kissing her again.

"I know." Lexa whispered as she pulled back looking Clarke in the eyes again.

Clarke was speechless for a second. The different feelings she was hit with when Lexa had said she loved her and then the kiss. It was a rush and something she never felt before when she heard those words in her past. She felt Lexa tug on her hand leading them towards the bed. She wanted to speak she wanted to say something back to the brunette but her words were stuck in her throat. Clarke climbed into the bed waiting for Lexa to climb in next to her. They both had a world wind of emotions today but she felt the brunette pull her tight like she was never going to let her go. Looking up seeing Lexa close her eyes with a smile on her face she knew Lexa was nothing like her past use of the words she had a whole different type of love for the girl.

"Lexa." Clarke leaned up whispering to her as she placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Clarke." Lexa kept her eyes closed feeling Clarke kiss her again but not moving away.

"I'm in love with you." Clarke whispered against the brunette's lips watching her eyes open up she felt Lexa capture her lips again silently telling her she knows. Clarke smiled before crawling back down to snuggle in next to Lexa letting her eyes close as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa both stirred hearing someone knocking on her apartment door. Who ever it was had knocked a few times and Clarke had thought maybe they went away before she heard the knocking start again.

'You've got to be kidding me." Clarke groaned getting out of her bed shivering and about to kill whoever it was on the other side of her door. Unlocking the bottom lock she left the chain secured as she pulled open the door to yell.

"Clarke." Gustus stood outside of her apartment.

"What do you want Gustus." Clarke leaned against the door wanting to close her eyes while standing up.

"May I come in?" Gustus watched the blonde glare at him before sliding the chain off.

"Yes master ninja come on in." Clarke turned around ready to kill Lexa next for the fact that Gustus was standing in her apartment and she knew why.

"Alexandra is not answering her phone." Gustus stood next to the door watching Clarke start her coffee pot.

"You do know it's Saturday right." Clarke grabbed a coffee cup begging silently to the gods that he was just going to leave so she could go back to sleep.

"I heard you two found out who the mystery car belongs too. It is this Finn character you use to date correct?" Gustus watched Clarke from behind stiffen a little before relaxing again.

"How do you know these things. That happened less than twelve hours ago." Clarke turned to look at him.

"You did just call me master ninja Clarke." He smirked a little seeing the blonde roll her eyes.

"Yes it's Finn but he said that he is here on business but not the kind of business he could discuss at that moment. So he gave me this card and told me to call him for a sit down." Clarke grabbed the card out of her jacket pocket handing it to Gustus.

"Do you plan on meeting with him." Gustus looked over the card seeing nothing on it that was really traceable.

"Yes because I want answers." Clarke wouldn't deny that.

"Do you plan on bringing Alexandra with you?" Gustus needed to know.

"If she wants to join me then yes but I haven't asked her yet." Clarke took out her creamer knowing there was no sleep in her recent future.

"I was told to ask for your permission now to tail you regarding any situation. If Alexandra goes with you I would like to follow." Gustus watched Clarke smile.

"On one condition." Clarke smiled with her back to Gustus knowing he hated accommodations.

"What is that?" Gustus waited for Clarke's answer.

"I want to know everything you know. I don't like being left out of the loop when it comes to my life and I know you know things." Clarke turned around looking at him judging his demeanor as she sipped her coffee.

"You have a deal. Now can I speak to Alexandra." Gustus watched the blondes shocked expression.

"Wow that was easier than I expected." Clarke headed towards the bedroom to get Lexa knowing getting her out of bed wasn't going to be easy.

Gustus stood in Clarke apartment looking around. He already knew he was fond of Clarke but seeing a little more detail inside her world then before made him approve even more. She was talented he had seen her artwork but what she had on her walls now was different it was personal to her and passionate. It proved to be another thing her and Lexa had in common.

"Do you approve?" Lexa had been standing in the doorway watching Gustus glance around Clarke's apartment.

"Approve of what?" Clarke squeezed past Lexa headed to her couch.

"Approve of the things you cannot speak to someone but only show them." Lexa smiled watching Clarke look at Gustus and then back to her.

"It's way too early for this." Clarke laid her head down coffee cup rested on her stomach.

"I got word that you punched a door because of Clarke last night." Gustus skipped the small talk.

"What wait a minute." Clarke sat back up quickly looking at Gustus again.

"Does it need to be looked at Alexandra?" Gustus bit the inside of his cheek seeing Clarke round the couch to stand in front of him.

"First of all how do you now this shit." Clarke asked again.

"You just called me…" Gustus heard Clarke start to talk again so he stopped.

"Yeah yeah I know secret ninja, but let me tell you she punched that door on her own. Yes we were fighting which has been settled for the time being but I didn't approve of it at all." Clarke stomped her foot a little making sure it was known.

"Yes Gustus the word is true but it was my doing and my stupidity that got me there." Lexa walked up kissing Clarke on the shoulder before turning to get some coffee herself.

"Does it need to be looked at?" Gustus asked again.

"No Clarke checked it out last night." Lexa squeezed her fist not feeling as much pain as she did before.

"Wrong answer. Yes it needs to be looked at. I don't believe it is broken but she could have a small fracture in her middle finger." Clarke shot a glare over at Lexa who was shaking her head.

"It's perfectly fine." Lexa switched her coffee mug to the opposite hand.

"Sure that looks real fine. Gustus please make sure she at least gets it x-rayed." Clarke looked at Lexa and then back at Gustus seeing exactly where she got her stubborn streak.

"I shall do so." Gustus opened the door waiting for her to follow him.

"I am not going right this minute Gustus." Lexa looked at him not budging.

"Clarke said you need to have it looked at." Gustus turned looking at Lexa sternly.

"Yeah Clarke said." Clarke laughed sitting back down on the couch watching Lexa's jaw drop at her words.

"Kicking me out already." Lexa sipped her coffee watching both of them give her the look.

"Wow okay let me grab some clothes since obviously Clarke's word comes before mine now." Lexa muttered loud enough so they could hear.

"She has a medical background Alexandra." Gustus replied to her sarcastic comment.

"Ha thank you very much." Clarke tried to high five Gustus who didn't move.

"Really Clarke." Lexa laughed coming back out of her room in a hoodie and her pants from last night.

"That's a sexy look on you." Clarke looked at Lexa who was obviously thrown together and not happy about it.

"You're not getting this back it's too comfortable." Lexa winked at Clarke as she headed towards the door taking the coffee with her.

"I plan on getting that jacket and my cup back actually." Clarke sat up on her knees as Lexa stopped on the backside of her couch waiting for her.

"Are you going to be home when I get done?" Lexa kissed Clarke already feeling Gustus walk out the apartment door.

"Please get that looked at for the sake of me." Clarke put on her serious look.

"That's not what I asked Clarke." Lexa didn't want to leave.

"I should be unless something comes up." Clarke pushed Lexa a little getting her to head towards the door.

"May we meet again." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Bring my stuff back." Clarke laughed hearing Lexa shout never as she shut the door.

* * *

Clarke sat in the middle of her bed with her laptop. She had taken a shower and straightened up her apartment and now was contemplating on hitting search to google. She had typed in Finn's name wanting to know if she could find anything on the guy but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know either and if she should just pick up the phone and call him. Twisting the card in her hand she tapped enter to search. Scrolling thru the information that came up she couldn't see anything that seemed important. Nothing on his personal life after her if anything she couldn't even find his name. Tapping the computer she thought back to their relationship trying to remember any details that she could connect the dots with.

_Beep beep._

Clarke picked up her phone seeing a message from Lexa. Opening it up she seen a picture of the brunette's hand in a splint holding her middle finger in place followed with a sad face. Clarke couldn't help but laugh knowing that Lexa was not happy at all having the splint on her hand.

 **Clarke:** Told you so.

Clarke waited for Lexa to respond knowing it wouldn't take long.

 **Lexa:** Yes Dr. Griffin.

 **Clarke:** You did say that we should play doctor more often. I can't help it if I am right.

 **Lexa:** Care to double major and make me some money.

Clarke laughed thinking about Lexa needed more money. The girl was out of her mind even though Clarke had to admit helping the brunette last night made her miss being able to help people like she wanted to in the past.

 **Clarke:** Did they drug you?

 **Lexa:** They may have given me a little something.

 **Clarke:** I am assuming you were a cry baby like last night.

 **Lexa:** Will you kiss it better?

Lexa sat in the doctors office with Gustus smiling at her phone. Clarke had sent her a picture of her blowing a kiss. She knew it was obvious but she didn't care she had even seen the nurse glance at her a few times wondering why she was being cheesy.

"Did you tell her?" Gustus spoke up behind her.

"Tell her what?" Lexa had a feeling she knew what he was talking about but she asked anyways.

"That you love her." Gustus watched Lexa smile knowing the answer already.

"I did and maybe a little bit of bad timing due to our argument but I don't regret it one bit." Lexa turned so she could see his face.

"Is the feeling mutual?" Gustus waiting for an answer hoping for her sake it was.

"Yes she actually said it accidentally I think in a way that was unexpected but she didn't deny and then I think once it set in she said it back." Lexa thought about Clarke's use of words. It wasn't just she loved her but she was in love with her.

"Good I am happy for you." Lexa watched Gustus smile and it was something rare.

"You like her don't you." Lexa watched Gustus smile a little again. Knowing that he approved meant a lot to her.

"I'm a fond of her yes." Gustus watched Lexa's eyes light up.

"Thank you." Lexa looked at him seeing him nod to her.

"What do you think of this Finn character?" Gustus asked waiting for Lexa's reaction.

"Honestly he isn't as creepy as I thought. I mean obviously his way of going about things with following Clarke and Raven is still unexplained but he didn't seem to be possessive regarding the situation if anything he seemed slightly concerned." Lexa started wondering what it could be that he needed to tell Clarke.

"If she goes to meet him I think you should go with." Gustus confirmed knowing Lexa was thinking it over.

"I plan to." Lexa had already decided on that one last night.

Getting the go ahead from the doctor that she could leave as long as she followed the instructions of not moving it the best she could. They wanted it lifted or always at an angle to try and reduce any swelling. Lexa nodded knowing she was already going to hate having to wear it for three weeks. Wanting to go back to Clarke's she pulled her phone out to find out if she was still home.

 **Lexa:** Are you still at home?

 **Clarke:** Yes I've just moved from my couch to my bed.

Lexa laughed thinking of Clarke actually being lazy on a Saturday.

 **Lexa:** May I join you?

 **Clarke:** Only if you plan on not leaving my apartment again for the night and would like to watch repeats of The 100 with me.

 **Lexa:** That's just to hard to turn down. Would you like something to eat?

Clarke smiled at her phone knowing Lexa was coming back over to spend the day with her. She couldn't find to much no Finn so she figured she would pass off the research to the expert and if anything she could call him with Lexa around. Seeing the text about food she thought it over on what she was actually hungry for.

 **Clarke:** Surprise me.

Lexa read the text blowing out air. Clarke never seemed to know what she wanted to eat till she was eating it.

"Gustus I need to stop and get food." Lexa also disapproved at the fact that she couldn't actually drive 100% with the split on.

"What kind of food?" Gustus had already assumed he was taking her back to Clarke's.

"I don't know she said surprise me." Lexa looked at him hoping he would have an idea.

"Pizza or sushi?" Gustus asked.

"How about both and ice cream." Lexa thought about how much she was going to need to workout after eating like this.

 **Lexa:** See you in 20min

Clarke read the text standing up on her bed knowing for a fact that she could at least supply the beer because her fridge was stocked and half of it she didn't even buy. Looking in her fridge she kind of wished she knew what kind of food Lexa was bringing so she could pick out her beer. She stopped between her two favorites. It was either Modelo or she spotted a seasonal pack of Blue moon in the back. Grabbing a random bottle from the seasonal pack she seen Valencia Amber Ale on the label.

"Why not try it?" Clarke asked herself popping the cap off she took a small drink. It wasn't bad actually tasted good for being a random seasonal beer.

_Knock knock_

Clarke looked at her door wondering if it had already been 20min. Walking to her door she pulled it open seeing as it was Gustus who knocked and Lexa was standing with her arms full of pizza, sushi and ice cream.

"Wow is this what I get every time I ask for food." Clarke slid the chain off the door opening it up for the both of them.

"I see you are drinking without me." Lexa nodded to the beer as she walked passed the blonde.

"I just opened it." Clarke nodded her head back and forth making a face at the brunette.

"You cannot drink." Gustus looked at Lexa.

"Pain medication yup he is correct." Clarke waved her beer in the air at Lexa smiling.

"You are mean both of you." Lexa glared at them.

"I trust you will take care of her now?" Gustus asked Clarke.

"Yes I have her under control and don't forget to keep me in the loop." Clarke managed to get out before it seemed like Gustus was gone in a flash.

"Secret ninja and he is gone." Clarke shut her door shaking her head.

"I still haven't figured that out yet either. I even threatened to put a bell on him." Lexa laughed at Clarke's confusion.

"Come on let's put this stuff away and get in bed." Clarke didn't feel like doing anything but hide out and relax after yesterday.

"Pizza or sushi first." Lexa attempted to put the ice cream away with one hand fighting with her splint.

"Stop messing with that before you make it worse." Clarke grabbed the ice cream from the brunette putting it away.

"Pizza I think it will go better with this beer. It's Valencia Amber Ale." Clarke showed Lexa the bottle.

"Sounds good even though I can't drink it." They both walked into the bedroom getting comfy.

It only took Clarke about twenty five minutes to pass out against Lexa. She had eaten three slices of pizza and drank her beer and didn't even make it past the first repeat of the season. Lexa picked up her laptop seeing the card Finn had left. She immediately knew what Clarke had been doing after she left. The search results were still up on the screen. She was trying to find any information she could on the guy before calling him. Lexa figured it wouldn't hurt if she did the same thing. After a few different ways of trying she had nothing just like Clarke. Picking up the card she decided to reverse search the phone number and got nothing. Tapping it again she figured she would search the fax number. It's not something that is done all the time but she figured it was worth a shot. Not seeing anything really interesting she spotted a image that popped up with the same small symbol on the back of Finn's card Lexa clicked on it.

"What the hell." Lexa blew the picture up seeing Finn standing next to a guy shaking hands with him and under the caption it said _"Finn Collins private investigator helps save man millions."_ Lexa didn't even know what to say. He was a private investigator but what would that have anything to do with Clarke or any of the girls to be exact. Booking marking the article she shut down Clarke's computer figuring she would share the information later after Clarke woke up. It's not like they could do anything about it right this second anyways. Lexa decided it wasn't a bad idea to snuggle down with the blonde and sleep as well feeling her pain pills start to kick in.

"Commander." Lexa laughed a little watching the tv show thinking about how that was her nickname before sleep overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Clarke woke up feeling Lexa still underneath her. Sliding her fingers over the girls hip she hummed. She couldn't help but love every second she got to spend like this with the girl. Biting her lip she thought about everything that had got said last night. She didn't regret any of it. She knew she had planned on telling Lexa she loved her in a different way but does it ever actually come out like that.

"Good morning." Clarke spoke letting her fingers trace up Lexa's stomach this time and back down to her hip she felt the girl shiver.

"Good morning Clarke." Lexa peaked open her eyes seeing the blonde smiling as she traced her fingers over her body.

"I'm hungry" Clarke looked up at Lexa feeling her laugh.

"Yes that would be something you say after good morning." Lexa pushed Clarke over onto her back so she could let her hands roam over the blonde.

"I can't help it." Clarke laughed squirming just a little bit to Lexa's touch on her sides.

"What would you like?" Lexa watched Clarke close her eyes to her touch.

"Ummm pancakes." Clarke barely whispered out feeling Lexa's fingers draw circles over her lower stomach.

"That just might be my specialty." Lexa leaned up kissing the blonde who was almost in a trance.

"I don't know you are doing pretty damn good at other things at the moment." Clarke felt Lexa tap her stomach.

"I swear you are always in the gutter with your mind." Lexa laughed rolling off the bed.

"Well when my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous I kind of can't help it." Clarke leaned up on her elbows watching Lexa dig through a bag looking for some shorts to put on.

"You know if you'd like I can clear out a drawer for you to keep your stuff in." Lexa heard Clarke loud and clear but she didn't grasp it.

"Excuse me?" Lexa turned to see Clarke with nervous look on her face.

"You are always carrying that bag around since you stay here more than you do the bar now. I can um clear a drawer out for you but only if you want it." Clarke felt unsure about the gesture now seeing Lexa hesitate with her answer.

"I would love that." Lexa pulled her shorts on making her way back to the bed.

"You don't have to put those on if you planned on coming back to bed." Clarke laughed feeling Lexa crawl on top of her trailing kisses up her stomach.

"I'm not coming back to bed but trust me I'll thank you later." Lexa captured Clarke's lips pushing her back down into the bed. She deepened the kiss immediately wanting to taste Clarke. She missed it even though she's kissed her almost every day since they've met. She heard the blonde moan into the kiss grabbing her neck as Lexa bit down on her lip before pulling back.

"Thank you." Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips before climbing back off the bed. Hearing the blonde offer her a drawer might be small to some people but it meant the world to Lexa.

"You do realize you can't do that right." Clarke pushed back up on her elbows watching Lexa smirk.

"Do what?" Lexa stopped on the edge of the bed looking at the blonde you could see the heat in her face and the desire in her eyes.

"Kiss me like that and then leave me." Clarke could feel her frustration wanting more than just a kiss.

"I never said I was leaving I am granting your hunger request, pancakes right." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke glare at her.

"I don't care about the damn pancakes now. I want you." Clarke stood up on the bed walking towards Lexa. She watched Lexa gaze down her body knowing she was in just a t shirt with nothing else on.

"Clarke don't be tease." Lexa felt her mouth go dry as Clarke made her way across the bed slowly lifting the shirt as she walked.

"It's not teasing when you follow through." Clarke knew she was being slightly cocky but seeing as Lexa hadn't moved from the edge of the bed she knew she was going to get her way.

"Clarke we have several things we need to address today." Lexa was trying her hardest to not focus on the fact that Clarke was inches away from her about to be completely naked.

"Lexa I don't care." Clarke smirked seeing the girl focus back on her face as she stepped down off

the bed watching Lexa stare her down.

"Clarke." Lexa was cut off seeing Clarke finally remove her shirt after teasing her the whole time with it. She felt it get wrapped around her neck as Clarke used it to pull her closer.

"Why don't you address me first and I promise to listen for the rest of the day." Clarke whispered against her lips. She felt Lexa's fingers slide down the center of her stomach making her suck in her breath the second the brunette grabbed her hips pushing her back down on her bed.

"Love is a weakness." Lexa whispered to herself as she climbed on top of Clarke giving into every demand the blonde wanted.

* * *

"Do you really think it was necessary to leave this so visible." Clarke looked in the visor of the jeep at the teeth marks Lexa had left on her neck for the world to pretty much see.

"It's not my fault you asked for it." Lexa smirked knowing she did it purposely.

"Sure and yet all the rest of them on me are hidden but this one." Clarke smacked her seeing the smug look on her face.

"Once again you asked for it, plus you should see my back." Lexa had looked after she felt the sting in the shower.

"Well you asked for it." Clarke shook her head laughing because she got her way with Lexa.

"Now that you have to listen all day no means no." Lexa smirked watching Clarke roll her eyes.

"You can't say no to me and you know it." Clarke hopped out of the jeep reaching for Lexa's hand as they made their way into the coffee shop for breakfast.

Clarke was minding her own business eating her pancakes like she wanted sipping her coffee while scrolling through her phone. She hadn't heard from Octavia or Raven since last night. She wanted to text one of them to make sure everything was okay but if they were together she didn't want to interrupt either. She couldn't imagine a little over a week from Lexa. If anything her frustration would drive her crazy since she just proved 24 hours was hard enough. She glanced up seeing Lexa on her laptop concentrating.

"You're staring." Lexa looked up seeing Clarke's eyes on her.

"I have a good view." Clarke winked sipping her coffee.

"I'm positive mine is better." Lexa laughed thinking about how cheesy both of them were being.

"What are you doing on that thing over there." Clarke got curious to what had Lexa's attention.

"Well while you were passed out last night I decided to pick up your research and continue it for you and I found something out on Finn." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes snap up from her phone to look at her.

"You're not joking right?" Clarke sat up .

"Nope come here." Lexa scooted over feeling Clarke slide into the booth next to her.

"Finn Collins. That isn't the same last name." Clarke looked at the picture seeing it was really him.

"Private investigator Finn Collins." Lexa waited for Clarke to read the article.

"So if this is true then what the hell does that have to do with me or Raven or Echo." Clarke looked at Lexa.

"I don't know but we can either ask Gustus to look into it first or call Finn." Lexa asked Clarke knowing it as her choice.

"Let's go talk to Gustus first and if anything will make the call with him." Clarke figured it couldn't hurt using Lexa's resources first.

"Sounds like a plan." Lexa pulled out her phone telling Gustus they were on there way to the bar and that they needed to talk.

* * *

Gustus watched from the window as Clarke and Lexa got out of her jeep. He smiled seeing Clarke was driving Lexa's jeep yet again due to Lexa still having the splint on her finger and to be honest he was shocked but not shocked by the gesture. Watching Lexa grab Clarke's hand as they walked up the stairs made him proud. It was about time she found someone who was willing to stick by her side.

"Wow a lot of changes have been made in here." Clarke looked around in the foyer area.

"I know I have been between school and you and this I am surprised I have managed to stay alive." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Is that." Clarke stopped in her tracks seeing one of her paintings hanging on the wall.

"That is a magnificent piece I purchased in a silent auction." Lexa smiled knowing Clarke had no idea about the purchase.

"How did you… why… when did you do that?" Clarke was shocked.

"I have my ways." Lexa stepped up behind Clarke wrapping her arms around her.

"You needed to speak to me." Gustus walked up behind them watching both girls jump.

"Gustus thanks for the partial heart attack." Clarke turned around seeing the man slightly smirk before putting his mask back on.

"Did you just smirk at her?" Lexa felt like she just witnessed a miracle.

"I did no such thing." Gustus didn't move just raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"It's okay Gustus your secret is safe with me." Clarke laughed seeing as Lexa must have never gotten a smirk.

"We found out some information on Finn." Lexa stepped away from Clarke.

"Don't forget our agreement Gustus." Clarke said outloud noticing how Lexa and him lowered their voices.

"What agreement." Lexa turned to look at Clarke who was still admiring her art on the wall.

"That is need to know information." Clarke glanced over her shoulder winking at Lexa.

"What is she talking about?" Lexa turned back to look at Gustus.

"Alexandra it's nice of you to finally step back into the your so called home." all three of them stiffened hearing Lexa's father speak up as he entered the room.

"Father." Lexa turned around keeping her eye contact with him hoping he wasn't going to address Clarke since this is the first time they have been in the same room since the altercation.

Clarke stayed silent stepping back just once in case it was needed. She was hoping she could just stay out of sight but she doubted that especially watching Gustus glance her way a few times as well.

"Miss Griffin." Clarke's eyes went wide when she heard Lexa's father address her as well.

"Mr. Voss it's nice to see you again." Clarke spoke up deciding there was nothing she could do so she walked towards Lexa and grabbed her hand.

"I would like to have a word with you Alexandra." Lexa watched him glance down at their hands and back up to her face.

"Of course." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand letting her know it was okay before she walked up the stairs with her father.

Clarke stood and watched Lexa walk away she wasn't sure what was going to happen and if it was going to be a good or bad thing. She wanted to stomp up the stairs after them but she knew it wouldn't be right.

"What do you think that was about?" Clarke turned to see Gustus still standing in the same spot.

"I am not sure." Gustus looked at Clarke who had curious eyes.

"I thought you knew everything." Clarke watched Gustus eye her almost making her laugh.

"I do know everything I just don't know all the details." Gustus smiled at Clarke seeing her glare.

"So what do you think about Finn?" Clarke started to walk around him wondering if he would stay put or following her.

"What is your point in the circles?" Gustus was trying to figure out why Clarke was walking in a circle.

"I was just testing your ninja skills." Clarke laughed hearing her him groan.

"I thought you were just trying to show off that mark on your neck." Clarke's jaw dropped hearing what Gustus had just said.

"Finn Collins." Gustus hid his laugh while changing the subject seeing Clarke pop the collar on her jacket.

"That wasn't his name when I knew him." Clarke stood still thinking about it.

"What was his name when you were dating him?" Gustus watched Clarke cringe a little at the word date.

"Finn Shaw." Clarke thought the name over wondering which one was the real name.

"Interesting." Gustus took out his phone punching in the name under his notes.

"Do you really think he is a private investigator?" Clarke stood on her tippy toes trying to see what Gustus was writing in his phone.

"It's a note Clarke." Clarke glared at him knowing she got caught.

"So do you think I should call him and set up a meeting?" Clarke wanted to know why he was back and what he wanted to do with her but she knew she needed to go about it the right way.

"Let's take a walk." Gustus headed towards the bar with Clarke following him.

* * *

Lexa stood in her father's office not sure what to expect. It wasn't very often she seen him in the bar and it was probably why she stayed over there more than she did in the main building. Watching him walk towards the window to look out of it she felt herself get nervous. She was use to him walking behind his desk of authority before professionally sitting down.

"I've noticed you haven't been around lately." Lexa listened to her father trying to think of what to say.

"I'm assuming you have been with Miss Griffin?" Lexa still stood not sure of what to say.

"Yes I have been staying with Clarke." Lexa finally spit something out.

"I've spoken with Clarke's mother and she disapproves of this relationship." Lexa glared at her fathers back.

"Why is this something you are taking up with me rather than Clarke." Lexa spoke the truth.

"Clarke's mother is planning a trip here to visit not only with me but with you and Clarke." Lexa's jaw dropped hearing what her father just said.

"You mean were all like going to co mingle in the same room." Lexa knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Yes I am going to say we will be having dinner together to further discuss this relationship of yours." Lexa rolled it over in her mind it was either going to be okay or a disaster.

"Is that all?" Lexa wanted to go back down and talk to Clarke.

"Yes but will you please send Miss Griffin up here." Lexa stopped on her way out.

"That is something I won't be able to do father." Lexa spoke with confidence to him.

"It wasn't a question Alexandra." Lexa heard her father snap just a little.

"I don't think that will be a comfortable situation, but if you like to join us in the bar for a discussion then please feel free to join us." Lexa walked out the door refusing to let her father railroad Clarke with no one around.

Lexa headed down the stairs looking for Clarke. She heard the blonde laughing in the bar so she stepped up and stopped in the window seeing Gustus and Clarke behind the bar mixing drinks. Lexa had never seen Gustus really smile before expect with her on occasion. The fact that he had taken a liking to Clarke made her heart warm. He was like the only real father figure she had and knowing he approved of the girl she loved couldn't have made it any better.

"I see you two like to party without me." Lexa pushed open the doors seeing Clarke throw her head back in laughter at Gustus and it took her break away.

"Gustus decided to teach me how to make a drink because I said I needed on after all this bullshit." Clarke smiled at Lexa heading her way.

"Should I be jealous?" Lexa watched Clarke look back at Gustus.

"Alexandra I've taken the extra information Clarke has given me regarding Finn and we've agreed to give it 24 hours for research and then proceed." Gustus stepped around the bar watching Lexa who was focused on Clarke.

"Okay that sounds about right. Do you think we should call him to set something up for a few days out so that he doesn't think that we are ignoring him?" Lexa stopped in front of Gustus finally looking at him. He had put his stoic mask back on.

"Stop being so serious." Clarke threw a cherry from behind the bar at Gustus.

"I am a professional." Gustus spoke to Clarke.

"Sure a professional ninja who makes excellent drinks by the way." Clarke took a sip of the concoction he put together.

"If I had to make an observation I would say you two are friends." Lexa pointed between Clarke and Gustus.

"Your observation would be correct Lexa." Clarke grinned at Gustus who didn't agree or deny the statement.

"Hmm this is a first." Lexa hopped up on the bar.

"So I told Gustus the name of the Finn when I was dating him and he jotted it down in his handy dandy phone that he refuses to let me see." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a quick kiss.

"So I have some scary news for us." Lexa decided to break the new regarding the dinner meeting.

"Noooo Lexa." Clarke looked at Lexa knowing it has something to do with her father.

"My father has arranged a meeting with your mother and us." Lexa spoke watching Clarke spit out her drink.

"Excuse me?" Clarke looked at Lexa hoping it was a joke.

"He didn't give me a date but I am going to assume it is sometime soon." Lexa watched Clarke's face as she thought it over.

"Have you spoken to you mother?" Gustus spoke up receiving looks from both of them.

"Yes actually I have like last week maybe. She mentioned having dinner but nothing was said about having it with Lexa and her father." Clarke tapped the bar trying to figure out what they were planning.

"Great well it looks like we have more than one mystery to solve." Lexa reached for Clarke's drink only resulting in getting her hand smacked.

"No alcohol for you." Clarke gave Lexa a stern look.

"Why not?" Lexa was confused.

"You're hand." Gustus spoke up.

"I haven't taken anything for the pain today." Lexa held up her hands claiming she was innocent.

"Fine you can have a sip." Clarke handed over her drink watching Gustus eyeball the brunette.

"How long have you known her." Clarke asked Gustus seeing how protective he was over Lexa.

"My whole life." Lexa answered the question nodding her head in approval of the drink.

"Interesting are you two family?" Clarke was curious.

"Nope Gustus has worked for my father for years." Lexa smiled at Gustus.

"Could have fooled me you two look identical." Clarke shrugged her shoulders thinking it over seeing Gustus shift just a little.

"Thank you Clarke." Gustus spoke up making both girls look at him again.

"You do approve of the way Alexandra looks am I not correct?" Gustus turned to Clarke watching her look Lexa over.

"Yes I do." Clarke seen Lexa blush.

"So if we are identical then you have just complimented me as well." Gustus tried to hold back his smile with Clarke staring at him.

"You are just as bad as her when it comes to being cheesy." Clarke tossed another cherry at him.

"Have you heard from Octavia or Raven today?" Lexa thought about how they hadn't seen them since last night.

"Nope I thought about texting them earlier but if they are together I don't want to ruin it." Clarke took out her phone checking it to see if she had anything from either girl.

"They left the bar together last night in Octavia's car. That is the last I have seen of them." Lexa turned to look at Gustus raising an eyebrow.

"Clarke and I had an agreement that she would take care of you so in return I kept an eye on her friends." Gustus spoke the truth.

"Awwww you are such a sweetheart." Clarke climbed over the bar hugging the guy.

"Can I take a picture of this because I have never seen Gustus blush." Lexa took out her phone only for Gustus to snatch it away from her.

"You will not take a picture." Gustus turned off her phone handing it back to her.

Clarke and Lexa sat on the bar laughing back and forth with Gustus occasionally cracking a smile but keeping his general stance almost perfectly. Lexa's father watched through the doors of the bar how all three of them interacted with each other. He wasn't jealous but slightly regretful that he didn't have the same relationship with Lexa as well. Watching Clarke playfully put her hands on Lexa and smile he could tell the girl did love his daughter. Walking away he thought about the meeting with Clarke's mother and how exactly it could change things.

Gustus had seen Lexa's father watching them. He stood professionally but protective as well. He had a feeling that Lexa's father was more involved in the situation then they thought. After Lexa had shown him the text message her and her father had exchanged regarding Clarke sticking up for Lexa to him he wouldn't be surprised if her father was planning something. His choice of words for Clarke were not pleasant and the fact that he stated the blonde would regret her disrespecting him. They had grown up together and from day one of them bring friend he knew that Lexa's father was always out to better himself no matter who he stepped on. Exactly like the way he had stepped on Gustus himself on the way up. He refused to let that happen to Lexa and Clarke.

"So serious again ninja man." Clarke punched Gustus in the arm who she had noticed was focused on the door.

_Beep beep.._

Clarke was interrupted trying to get Gustus to smile again when she heard her phone. Taking it out she seen it was Octavia.

"Speak of the devil she lives." Clarke held up her phone to Lexa showing it was Octavia.

 **Octavia:** What are you doing?

Clarke rolled her eyes at the message.

 **Clarke:** Lexa at the moment.

 **Octavia:** You're disgusting for touching your phone afterwards.

Clarke busted up laughing seeing Octavia's response so she text her quickly again.

 **Clarke:** No for real I'm just hanging out with Lexa and Gustus at the bar. You?

 **Octavia:** I just took Raven home but were planning on hanging out again later and I was wondering if we could make it a group hang out if that is okay with you two.

Clarke smiled thinking about Raven staying the night at Octavia's but she wasn't sure if the group hang out meant it went bad or good.

 **Clarke:** Sure what do you have in mind?

 **Octavia:** Ask Lexa she is brilliant at these things.

Clarke looked up at Lexa was talking to Gustus at the moment.

"Hey so Octavia wants to pull a group hang out with her and Raven what sounds fun?" Clarke watched Lexa tip her head side to side like she was thinking.

"What about bowling." Clarke and Lexa both looked at Gustus with the suggestion.

"I don't know how to bowl but I can sure as hell try." Lexa looked at Clarke shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay bowling it is as long as they agree." Clarke bit her tongue on the fact that she knew how to bowl.

 **Clarke:** Bowling?

 **Octavia:** Does Lexa know you know how to bowl?

Clarke laughed at her phone again seeing both Lexa and Gustus look at her.

 **Clarke:** No but we won't share that just yet.

 **Octavia:** Okay text Raven for me would you.

Clarke thought it over and why she needed to do it.

 **Clarke:** Nope I'm sure you can handle that part. Love you text me with a time.

Clarke shoved her phone back in her pocket refusing to be the middle person with those two right now. They needed to figure it out especially because she wanted her friends back.

"Everything okay?" Lexa looked at Clarke.

"Yup I am going to say it's like midnight bowling or something hence we're going to need to wear white for the black lights." Clarke smiled knowing Lexa had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Okay that works. So what would you like to do before then?" Lexa watched Clarke's eyes light up but she bit her lip obviously holding back on that thought.

"Ummmm want to pack up some of those clothes." Clarke smiled knowing Lexa would understand.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Lexa hopped off the bar heading towards the door.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." Clarke watched Lexa thinking about it before walking out the door and up the stairs.

"Did you need something Clarke?" Gustus asked Clarke noticing she was thinking about something.

"I spotted him watching us." Clarke looked up at Gustus waiting for him to catch on.

"You have sharp eyes Clarke?" Gustus was shocked Clarke had spotted Lexa's father.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Clarke locked eyes with Gustus trying to decipher his face.

"What are you referring too?" Gustus couldn't tell what Clarke felt like she might know.

"I offered Lexa a drawer at my apartment for her to put her clothes in. I know that might not be a big deal but it is to us." Clarke tapped the bar taking a sip of the drink Gustus had made her.

"I understand the significance." Gustus understood exactly what the meaning behind the gesture meant.

"Okay that is all I needed to know." Clarke slid off the bar telling herself to let go of what she thought because it might not actually be true.

"You have not asked your question Clarke." Gustus knew Clarke was holding something back.

"He watched us Gustus and not with hate or anger but with want and regret. Is there anything I need to know regarding him? I don't want to be blindsided especially not for Lexa's sake." Clarke turned around looking at the man who seemed so strong and bold but his eyes shined with regret.

"You have no worries." Gustus nodded his head before walking away.

Clarke shook her head hoping she could take Gustus for his word. Something just didn't seem right with the way Lexa's father had been watching them. She had seen that look before regarding how her mother use to stare at her father with envy when it came to their relationship. She couldn't put anything to it but for now that was the last of her priorities. Heading up the stairs she headed for Lexa's bedroom.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Lexa turned to not see Clarke but to see Echo.

"Sorry I didn't know you were waiting." Echo smiled at Lexa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lexa stood up trying to figure out why Echo was standing in her room.

"I'm looking for Clarke and I figured she was here with you." Echo looked around not spotting the blonde.

"As you can tell she is not here at the moment so you can leave." Lexa pointed to the door.

"What happened to your hand." Echo walked forward thinking of taking advantage of the fact that Lexa was alone for once.

"That would be none of your business." Lexa kept sifting through her clothes to add to her bag for Clarke's apartment.

"Hmmm did you lose your temper over little miss blondie." Echo smirked seeing Lexa roll her eyes.

"What happens between Lexa and I is none of your business Echo." Clarke was standing in the doorway watching Echo pretty much undress Lexa with her eyes.

"Ohhh speak of the devil." Echo turned not noticing Clarke had joined them.

"What do you want?" Clarke refused to play games with the girl.

"Ohhh just asking Lexa what happened to her hand." Echo started walking towards Clarke.

"I highly doubt that is why you are here so spit it out." Clarke walked into the room towards both of them.

"Have you spoke with Raven?" Echo watched Clarke's eyes light up with humor.

"Actually I have and she spent the night with Octavia. Looks like umm you're left with Murphy." Clarke smirked watching Echo's face spark with anger.

"Looks like I have some work to do." Echo winked at Lexa before heading towards the door.

Clarke followed Echo to the door purposely seeing her out.

"See you later blondie." Clarke heard Echo say before she slammed the door on her.

"I seriously do not like her. How does she even get up here" Clarke leaned back against the door closing her eyes.

"Don't worry I don't like her either." Lexa watched Clarke open her eyes and glare at her.

"Yeah that better be your only answer." Clarke watched Lexa as she went through her clothes.

"What took you so long?" Lexa looked up at Clarke who was watching her from the doorway.

"I needed to discuss a few things with Gustus for a minute." Clarke sat in the chair knowing Lexa was going to question her.

"That's vague." Lexa zipped her bag heading to sit on the couch next to Clarke.

"I just had a few questions regarding your father and myself." Clarke told Lexa.

"Do I need to worry about anything?" Lexa knew to trust Clarke but she was curious.

"Nope nothing to worry about and that is coming from Gustus." Clarke smiled at the brunette.

"Okay well I'm packed up do you want to grab some food before we get ready?" Lexa stood up pulling Clarke with her.

"Noooo the bowling alley has amazing food." Clarke got excited thinking about food.

"Do you bowl often?" Lexa was curious now.

"Ohhh no of course not I just like food" Clarke waved off Lexa knowing she planned on kicking Lexa's ass tonight.

Heading down the stairs to Lexa's jeep Clarke jumped in the driver seat. She was excited that she was getting use to driving a manual and with Lexa's help it seemed to be easier each time. She knew Lexa hated not driving but she seemed to be relaxing a bit more with it. With Lexa next to her switching through the stations on the radio she adjusted her mirror spotting Finn's car down the street. Trying to not let it show she kept her eyes on it for a minute before looking back at the buildings next to her she spotted what looked like someone watching the car as well. Shaking off the feeling of both of them she figured she would get followed either way so she decided to get it over with.

"Ready, and buckle your seat belt.?" Clarke buckled her seat belt looking at Lexa who wasn't paying attention.

"Aye aye captain." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"You're such a geek." Clarke shook her head leaning over to give Lexa a quick kiss before pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's why you love me." Lexa grinned watching Clarke bite her lip seeing the love in her eyes. Sitting back in the seat Lexa watched her mirror and what appeared to be Finn's car following them again. She knew by now that Clarke had probably spotted the car as well. Reaching over she put her hand over Clarke's showing both of them that they had each other.


	29. Chapter 29

 

Clarke sat on her bed admiring the way Lexa folded her clothes placing them in the drawer. It was cute to see how happy the brunette was to actually have some place to store her clothes in her apartment. Clarke had never taken it that far with anyone before. When she was with Finn it was never like that. They both had their separate lives and things nothing ever mixed it's probably why she never knew anything about Raven as well. She also never felt the love she feels for Lexa with Finn. Maybe being with Finn was her pre love state like she didn't quite know what it was until she met Lexa and looking into her green eyes seeing every emotion shine out of them.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Lexa turned while folding her clothes seeing Clarke staring at her.

"Ohhh you know just thinking." Clarke smiled looking at Lexa.

"Thinking about what?" Lexa was curious because Clarke hadn't really spoken since they got to the apartment.

"You." Clarke knew Lexa was looking for detail but she couldn't help but tease the brunette.

"What about me?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Just how amazingly sexy you are." Clarke bit her lip checking Lexa out from behind now since she had turned her back on her again.

"At least that is an accurate statement." Lexa laughed when she felt a pillow hit her.

"Mmhmm the commander and her ego." Clarke laughed laying flat on her back now relaxing knowing they had to get up soon and get ready to meet Octavia and Raven.

"I can't deny the fact that I'm sexy but it's sounds even better coming from my womans lips." Lexa crawled onto the bed till she was laying on Clarke.

"Mmmm your women huh." Clarke had to admit she liked the sound of what Lexa called her.

"Uh huh mine and mine only." Lexa watched Clarke bite her lip seeing the desire flood her eyes.

"I like being yours." Clarke let her hands slid up Lexa's back enjoying the feeling of Lexa's body reacting to her touch.

"How much time do we have before we have to leave." Lexa leaned down brushing her lips over Clarke's feeling her teeth bit down on her lip.

"Not enough time for everything I want to do to you." Clarke heard Lexa groan putting her forehead against hers.

"Why must you say things like that to me." Lexa all but pouted hearing Clarke's words because all she wanted to do was spend the rest of the night in bed with Clarke.

"I can't help it you bring it out in me." Clarke smacked Lexa's ass laughing a little seeing Lexa cock an eyebrow on her.

"Ohhh so you are telling me that I bring out the freaky side of Clarke Griffin who can't seem to keep her hands off me." Lexa had felt Clarke's hands make their way under her shirt this time using her fingertips to draw patterns.

"Mmhmm I can't help it if my mind is always in the gutter with you." Clarke learned up kissing Lexa again but this time it was full of passion and want. She ran her tongue across Lexa's bottom lip feeling the brunnette grant her access immediately as she deepened the kiss letting their tongues tease and taste each other. Clarke gripped Lexa harder like she was trying eliminate the space between them where there wasn't any.

"If you want to keep these clothes in tack and not have me take complete advantage of you then we better get up now." Lexa warned Clarke knowing she was about to give into her body's needs.

"Shut up and kiss me Lexa." Clarke pulled Lexa back down into a simmering hot kiss before flipping them so she was on top straddling the brunette now ripping her shirt over the top of her head.

"I thought you said." Lexa was cut off by her unexpected moan feeling Clarke's teeth connect with her neck and she felt Clarke's fingers unbuttoning her pants.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes smirking seeing desire letting blue meet green she leaned down capturing the brunette's lips again not caring if they were going to be late.

* * *

Lexa pulled up to the bowling alley laughing at Clarke who was currently reading Octavia's text out loud to her pretty much cursing both of them out for being late and how she knew it was because they were doing the dirty.

"How does she know us so well?" Clarke shook her head jumping out of the jeep.

"I think it's you and your sexual appetite she knows." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke flip her off. .

"The last I checked which was about twenty minutes ago you had no problem with my sexual needs being high." Clarke shook her head with sarcasm at Lexa.

"Trust me babe I have no problem letting you take advantage of me like you just did." Lexa winked grabbing Clarke's hand as they entered the bowling alley looking for Octavia and Raven.

"Heyyy guys!" Clarke jumped feeling someone wrap their arm around her till she realized it was Raven.

"Hey you sexy thing." Clarke hugged Raven.

"Lexa." Raven gave a little bro's hand shake with her.

"Seriously you two have a little best friends hand shake?" Octavia stepped into the conversation randomly.

"Don't mock our swagger." Raven pointed at Octavia seeing Lexa laugh.

"Oh my god come on." Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are completely fired Griffin. I told you 11:30 on the dot and it's now 12:15 and don't try and act like you were doing the dirty." Octavia started walking to their lanes with Clarke while they left the other two to catch up.

"I plead the 5th." Clarke laughed putting her hands in the air.

"Ewwwww, please tell me you washing those things." Octavia pointed at Clarke's fingers.

"Ummm you know" Clarke wiped her hands down Octavia's arms hearing the girl squeal.

"I'm joking O we both took a shower and maybe pulled a repeat hence why were late." Clarke laughed seeing Octavia raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm I'm going to have to have a talk with the commander being all sexual freaky with you." Octavia teased her best friend.

"Actually you should be talking to her because she seems to be the one with the massive sex drive." Lexa popped up behind both of them hearing them talk about her and Clarke's sex life.

"Shut up Lexa, don't tell her that." Clarke shoved the brunette watching her laugh.

"Ohhh really now Clarkey looks like were going to have to start swapping stories." Octavia sat down next to Clarke seeing her best friend blush a little.

"Pshhh don't let them fool you Lexa they both probably know everything about us already." Clarke watched Raven wink at Octavia and it made her wonder what terms they were on.

"No sorry I don't want to know anything about my two friends having sex. I'm good." Clarke threw her hands up walking over to sit down on Lexa's lap.

"Ohhh geez keep your hands off her for a little while please or at least long enough for us to bowl." Octavia waved her hand at her best friend and Lexa being all cute.

"Don't hate O." Clarke kissed Lexa quickly before getting up and grabbing Octavia's hand heading to get them all shoes.

"Okay so spill it out O what is up with you and Raven." Clarke was nosey and needed to know.

"Nothing is up between us." Octavia shrugged her shoulders not sure what to say.

"Bullshit and I'm calling it. I watched her wink at you and I seen you blush spit it out." Clarke nudged her best friend.

"Okay I don't know exactly where we are yet but yesterday we left the game and the girls on the team were like flocking her like she was the only lesbian on the planet. I swear to you Clarke you would have thought she was famous." Octavia rolled her eyes thinking about it again.

"Well I mean Raven isn't hard to look at and the confidence she radiates is pretty damn sexy." Clarke looked back at Raven and Lexa talking at their lane.

"Does that commander know you think that about my girlfriend?" Octavia didn't even catch her slip.

"Your girlfriend, wow I thought you just said you didn't know where you two stand?" Clarke grinned seeing Octavia put her head in her hands.

"God Clarke we kissed last night in the parking lot and I seriously wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there but then I started crying because of what happened and we both kind of broke down and cleared the air a little." Octavia shook her head thinking about the last 24 hours.

"Damn you guys couldn't wait till you got back to your place or something?" Clarke requested their shoes listening to Octavia.

"Well actually I kind of made the bar stand still with the dance I gave her along with the kiss in front of the whole team." Octavia smiled seeing her best friends jaw drop.

"You kissed Raven in front of your whole entire soccer team?" Clarke couldn't believe it.

"Yup I did that." Octavia bit her lip thinking about how she pretty much claimed Raven last night to all those girls.

"Wow look at you taking a step out into my world." Clarke was excited for both her friends.

"We ended back up at my place due to my choosing but nothing happened because I want to take it slow this time. We pretty much just fell asleep together. We both have some trust issues and our past was haunting us and I just want to do it right if this is going to work but god it's hard like seeing her and wanting her is like the hardest thing I've had to fight with my self control." Octavia turned around seeing Raven looking at her.

"Trust me I know the same damn feeling with Lexa. I can't seem to keep my hands off of her." Clarke laughed seeing both of them staring at the girls.

"She didn't sleep with Echo." Octavia decided to spill that part of the story.

"Ohhh I already knew that." Clarke waved it off till Octavia punched her.

"Why didn't you tell me asshole." Octavia thought about how she asked the stupid question in front of her friend.

"You said you didn't want to talk about her damn O." Clarke rubbed her arm holding the shoes as they walked back.

"Ughh okay you're right but that is something you should have shared so I didn't have to ask it." Octavia patted her best friend knowing she hit her pretty hard.

"Uh huh sure I'll try and remember that the next time you two get all huffy at each other." Clarke smiled at Lexa as they got closer. It had only been about a fifteen minute wait for the shoes and yet she missed the brunettes gorgeous smile and green eyes already.

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Octavia watched the two exchange looks and the heart eyes Lexa was giving her best friend was beyond obvious.

"Yeah I kind of did but not how I planned it." Clarke winked at Octavia before she stepped up to kiss Lexa before giving her a pair of bowling shoes.

"I missed you." Lexa whispered to Clarke.

"I know I'm irresistible." Clarke laughed sitting down to put on her shoes.

"Okay I'm ready are we playing teams or just all of against each other." Octavia stood up at the machine waiting to enter names.

"Well Clarke already." Clarke slapped Raven shutting her up not wanting Lexa to know she has been bowling her whole life.

"Either way but if we're teaming up I'm going against Lexa." Clarke watched Lexa look up at her with a challenge.

"Have you ever bowled before commander?" Octavia asked the brunette.

"Yeah a couple times but I wouldn't go calling myself a pro or anything." Lexa finished tying her shoes looking for the right weight in ball.

"Fantastic so we will go Clarke and me on a team and you and Raven." Octavia figured she even it up a little since Clarke and Raven knew how to bowl the best.

"Yes it's time for you to go down Griffin." Raven smiled high fiving Lexa.

"Is there something I need to know about you and bowling?" Lexa stuck the ball on the wheel before wrapping her arms around Clarke.

"Neevvverrrrr." Clarke said it sarcastically knowing Lexa was catching on.

"Mmhmm want to make a wager on who wins?" Lexa bit her lip seeing if Clarke was going to take the challenge.

"Damn right I do." Clarke turned to Lexa knowing she was going to love this game.

"What should be wager?" Lexa asked watching Octavia eyeball them.

"I think you two should stop making side bets and start bowling." Octavia was trying to save Lexa just a little.

"You hush it." Clarke pointed at her best friend seeing Raven smirk at Octavia's face.

"I'll go first." Raven spoke up heading towards the lane.

"Octavia go watch your." Clarke stopped whispering girlfriend where only Octavia could see it.

"Now you hush it." Octavia pointed at Clarke this time.

"What was that about?" Lexa asked curious still having her Clarke wrapped up in her arms.

"Ohhh earlier Octavia let it slip and called Raven her girlfriend." Clarke smile looking back at her two friends obviously bickering over the ball selection on the wheel.

"I wonder if that is what we look like?" Lexa glanced up seeing the same thing.

"Occasionally but I think everyone sees two people in love." Clarke watched Lexa's eyes meet hers with a cheesy grin.

"Now look who is being all cute and adorable." Lexa couldn't wipe the grin off her face so she kissed Clarke instead.

"Excuse me were bowling not sucking face." Clarke laughed hearing Octavia yell at them.

"Come on let's go I need to kick your ass." Clarke pulled away from Lexa heading towards the lanes.

Lexa's motion was smooth but her spin was incorrect so she tended to push the ball to the left a little too much always giving herself an odd spare to try and pick up which was impossible. She was excited to see Raven pull and every other strike game to help her score since she was having a hard time picking anything up to make her score rise but what she wasn't expecting was how good Clarke was. She bowled with perfect motion. Her hips were set the lunged and drop back slid of her foot looked almost like she was a professional at the game. It was strike after strike and if it wasn't a strike it was a spare she could pick up pretty much with her eyes closed.

"I think that you pulled one over on me." Lexa stood with her arms crossed watching Clarke walk back from hitting another strike.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clarke shrugged her shoulders trying to hide her smile.

"Uh huh says the girl who just bowled a turkey whatever that might be." Lexa looked at the screen seeing the odd name pop up with a congratulations.

"I maayyy have learned how to bowl at a very young age and just kept my talent a secret." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa completely confused on the bowling lingo.

"What she is trying to say is you just lost whatever bet you made earlier." Raven whispered in Lexa's ear as she walked by.

"Yeah I kind of figured the whole bet thing out around the second frame when you rolled back to back strikes because that isn't just luck." Lexa pointed at the scoreboard.

"Awwww don't be a baby about it." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck seeing the girl pout a little.

"STRIKE BITCHES." Clarke tossed her head back in laughter hearing Octavia yell and obviously do some kind of dance because the people around them were laughing now too.

"So you are obviously winning what is it I owe you with this wager?" Lexa was curious to what Clarke was going to come up with.

"I'll think about it but the game isn't over." Clarke winked smacking Lexa on the ass because it was her turn to bowl.

Clarke sat back and watched her two friend socialize with Lexa. She wasn't sure how she got so lucky with both her friends loving the woman she loves. Something about it just made her heart skip a beat thinking about how happy she was and how things were finally on the right track with her love life and school. She was in art classes and getting her paintings and drawings out in galleries hoping to get them picked up in bigger showings. She had her two best friend getting along again and she just couldn't think of anything better.

"Excuse me." Clarke jumped turning around when she heard someone behind her and of all people it was Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke was shocked pushing him backwards a little more out of sight.

"You haven't called me and I asked nicely if we could have a private meeting Clarke." She watched Finn look behind her at the rest of the group.

"Don't you dare look at Raven, you need to stay away from her." Clarke demanded it.

"I'm not here to cause a scene Clarke we need to speak it's a serious matter." Clarke wasn't sure what to say to Finn hearing his tone drop.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Clarke stiffened hearing Octavia all but shout behind her.

"Shit shit shit." Clarke whispered under her breath turning around to see Octavia looking at Finn only to draw the attention of Lexa and then Raven.

"Octavia." Clarke heard Finn speak up behind her.

"Can you shut up and go away for a minute please." Clarke pointed at Finn begging him to walk away so she could explain this to her friends.

"I'll give you ten minutes to discuss this." Clarke was thankful Finn listened and walked away.

"Octavia please calm down I need to talk to you about something." Clarke stepped up to her best friend.

"Yes you do Clarke because what I just seen should have not fucking happened." Octavia was pissed that she just walked up to Clarke having a conversation with Finn.

"I didn't want to do this tonight I wanted this night to be about us and our double date." Clarke ran her hands over her face trying to think of where to start.

"That and him should have been a priority Clarke. How the hell can you stand here with us having fun with that bastard stomping around here and we didn't know it. If I don't deserve a damn explanation which I do but even better Raven deserves one." Octavia grabbed Clarke dragging her back to Raven waiting for her to talk.

"Was that who I think it was?" Raven stood barely able to talk.

"Yes it was and little miss blondie over here knew about him or something." Octavia crossed her arms ready to stomp her feet.

"Give her a chance to explain." Lexa spoke up knowing they were all about to start a fight.

"Clarke." Raven spoke again looking the blonde in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I gave the information we found out to Gustus and I wanted to tell you guys I planned on it once I knew more I promise. The other night when Lexa and I were fighting I stomped off into the parking lot to leave and I ran into him. I didn't know what to say or do. He told Lexa and myself he has been the one following us and that it's not for personal reasons but that it's important and he wants a sit down with me regarding it." Clarke took a deep breath watching both her friends soak up the information.

"Have you spoke with him since then?" Octavia wanted to know.

"No I haven't. Lexa did some research and we found out that he is a private investigator and his name is now Finn Collins. I don't even know what name is real but he just popped up here because I haven't contacted him and it's supposedly urgent." Clarke looked over her shoulder not seeing him again.

"Who the hell is he investigating and who the hell hired him." Octavia questioned again.

"I don't know. We don't know anything and that is why I have been cautious to even approach it so far." Clarke was being 100% honest and she hoped her friends would understand.

"I just text Gustus he is on his way." Lexa spoke up figuring it would be better for all of them if he was here.

"Raven please understand I never meant to hide this from you. I didn't even want you to know he was here." Clarke pleaded.

"I thought I saw him the other day at the game. I guess I now know I wasn't seeing things and it was actually him." Raven wasn't sure what to think.

"Don't you dare keep stuff from us again Clarke." Octavia was still upset thinking about how Clarke hadn't told them.

"Octavia listen to me. I didn't keep it from you I just found out and I didn't want to jump to conclusions on top of the fact that you two were working on things and it was in the middle of the night when Lexa figured anything out." Clarke raised her voice a little at her best friend.

"Fine but I still don't like it. I don't want him around either of you two or I swear to god he will lose his teeth again." Octavia looked around for Finn.

"No punching people." Raven grabbed Octavia's hand trying to calm her down a little.

"Should we go talk to him?" Lexa asked Clarke who looked like she wanted to cry.

"I don't know. Do you think we should wait for Gustus." Clarke looked at Lexa for help.

"I'll go talk to him." Octavia spoke up.

"No." Clarke and Raven both said it at the same time.

"Clarke and I will go talk to him and you two stay here." Lexa spoke up trying to defuse the situation.

"Why don't we get to go?" Octavia felt like she should be able to go.

"Because he asked for me O and I am bringing her due to Gustus going to be meeting us." Clarke spoke sternly.

"This is all bullshit Clarke." Clarke knew Octavia wasn't going to let it go.

"Just stay here with Raven she needs you. Will be right back." Clarke reassured both of them grabbing Lexa's hand.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to be about?" Lexa asked Clarke as they headed out into the main lobby of the bowling alley having no idea where Finn might have went.

"I have no idea but I'm pissed he just showed up here with Octavia and Raven being involved." Clarke planned on bitching him out.

"I got here as fast as I could." Clarke and Lexa jumped hearing Gustus step in stride with them.

"We're going to have a discussion about this ninja shit Gustus." Clarke was in a pissy mood.

"We're trying to find Finn." Lexa spoke up hoping Clarke would calm down some by the time they found him.

"He is in the bar. I spotted him before I found you to see who else might be here." Gustus spoke to both of them walking through the bar.

"You stay here with him. I want to talk to him first." Clarke looked at Lexa seeing as she wasn't happy letting Clarke go by herself.

"I don't think that is smart." Gustus spoke up.

"This involves me and no one else right now so please just keep your distance but still listen." Clarke looked at both of them pleading.

"Fine but only for the time being." Lexa nodded to Gustus who made his way around the bar to the other side while Lexa went and sat down a few seats from Finn.

"I'm glad you decided to join me." Clarke looked over Finn wondering what she ever seen in him.

"I didn't really have a choice since you decided to ruin my date." Clarke scanned his face looking for anything.

"I asked you for a meeting Clarke. If you would have listened then I wouldn't have had to show up here." Clarke still didn't understand what was so important.

"What is this about Finn. I am tired of the back and forth game just spit it out." Clarke waited for anything.

"Clarke you are under investigation." Clarke's jaw dropped hearing what Finn had to say.

"What no why and by whom?" Clarke watched his face and so far she only saw the truth.

"I cannot explain that here. I need you to meet me in my office." Clarke watched Finn look around as if he was expecting someone or watching for someone.

"Why is all of this such a secret." Clarke needed to know.

"The person who hired me chose me because of our personal history. Someone who could read you and understand your rights and wrongs and behaviours." Clarke listened to Finn trying to figure anything out.

"I don't understand. This isn't making any sense. If this is about me why have you been following Raven as well." Clarke wanted to make sure her friend stayed safe.

"Raven wasn't involved until the middle of the situation and after learning more is why I approached you. I want you to be aware of what is going on." Clarke could see there was something genuine behind Finn's words.

"Fine you can save your secrets for now but I want the whole story." Clarke tapped the bar looking for bartender to get her a drink and before she knew it a whiskey neat was placed in front of her. She turned to see Lexa smile her way.

"How did you meet her?" Clarke heard Finn ask.

"That is none of your business. Anything regarding me or my friends or Lexa should be none of your business but some how you are involved." Clarke snapped a little.

"Clarke I never meant to hurt you." Clarke was taken back a little with the apology.

"Finn it wasn't about you hurting me I don't care about your apology. It was always about you leaving me at my weakest moment and the fact that you used my father's death as a reason to cheat on me was beyond a low blow." Clarke tried her hardest not to raise her voice.

"It's exactly why you lost some teeth fuck boy." Clarke stood up hearing Octavia come up behind her.

"Octavia stop." Lexa stepped between them keeping Octavia from getting any closer to Finn.

"It's interesting you two being together." Clarke watched Finn point between Octavia and Raven who had just now walked up as well.

"What can I say Finn boy I'm smarter than you when it comes to knowing how to keep an amazing woman." Octavia spit her words towards Finn.

"Last I checked Octavia you were still getting on top of men." Clarke's jaw dropped hearing Finn. She knew both of them never got along but this was about to turn ugly real quick.

"Ohhh I'm sorry I didn't know you missed me sitting on top you the last time I punch your front teeth out. Don't get me wrong Finn I'd love to do it again." Octavia tried to push forward to get the guy.

"STOP." Raven yelled from behind them all. She was already hurt and upset at the fact that he was back. Her first love who broke her heart and cheated on her with someone who was now like her best friend. It was all shocking and she didn't know how to comprehend it all yet.

"Finn just get the hell out of here before I'm the one who makes you lose your teeth this time we both know you deserve it." Clarke yelled seeing that Raven was beyond upset and Octavia was ready to fight and Lexa was struggling to hold her back.

"This is a bar Clarke I don't need to do anything you say." Clarke watched Finn stand up to get in her face trying to prove his point.

"Out now." Gustus stepped up behind Finn grabbing him by the back of the neck directing him away from the girls. He had watched from a distance for too long and refused to watch this boy named Finn try and intimidate Clarke in any way let alone cause problems with her friends. He also wanted to question the boy himself.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered towards Gustus as he watched him escort Finn out of the bar area.

"Can we all please calm down and sit down for a moment" Clarke turned to her friends and Lexa.

"I just want to leave." Raven gave Clarke a look saying sorry but she just couldn't handle it all at the moment.

"If she is leaving then so am I." Octavia finally threw up her hands so Lexa would let her go.

"Guys please give me ten minutes." Clarke stepped up pleading with her friends.

"Maybe tomorrow Clarke but I need time to think. I need away from all of this." Raven turned quickly to head out of the bowling alley.

"Clarke you will be hearing from me." Clarke watched Octavia point at her before she ran after Raven.

"Ughhhhh" Clarke plopped down in the bar stool laying her head on the bar.

."Heyyy it's going to be okay." Lexa walked up rubbing her back.

"I fucked up by not telling them right away Lexa, especially Raven." Clarke groaned thinking about how stupid she was.

"It's going to work itself out they both are just in shock and they don't understand right now." Lexa was trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't even understand right now. It's me who is under investigation. He told me that." Clarke sat up looking around wondering who the hell would hire him.

"Is that all he said" Lexa was curious to what the whole conversation was.

"Yeah that and a stupid apology about how he never meant to hurt me." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"That is interesting." Lexa wondered why of all things he would apologize while telling Clarke she was under investigation.

"If anything he owes Raven and apology, I was just young and dumb." Clarke thought back on the whole situation.

"Let's get out of here and go home." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand tugging her off the bar stool.

* * *

Gustus stood outside with Finn. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He refused to be caught off guard by anything and after watching the boy harass the girls he was beyond pissed. He was protective of Lexa and always had been for personal reasons but he was a fond of Clarke as well and watching Finn get in her face regarding the situation was uncalled for.

"Speak." Gustus looked at him.

"This is none of your business." Finn looked at the big man standing in front of him.

"If it involves Alexandra and Clarke then it is my business." Gustus stood his ground.

"This is Clarke's business and I am only speaking to her." Finn knew exactly who the guy was.

"You will speak or I will force you to speak. So make your choice now." Gustus snapped at the boy.

"Threatening me will get you nowhere." Finn laughed at the man till he felt the guy grip his shoulder hard.

"One last time speak." Gustus was losing his patience with the boy.

"If you want answers then go speak to your golden Alexandra's father. Ohhh wait that's you." Finn watched Gustus in shock at the revelation.

"You...how.." Gustus didn't know what to say that was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Yeah you thought you are the only one who knows secrets. I'm sure Mr. Voss can answer anything else you have concerns about." Finn shoved the man's hand off his shoulder before walking away.

Gustus stood in the parking lot stunned. He never thought anyone would find out that secret. It was buried and buried deep from the last conversation he had with Mr. Voss. The adoption was in the past when the infidelity had happened between himself and Miss. Voss. He never wanted Alexandra to know. He wanted to her to grow up living a life of endless beginnings. He wasn't able to give her that being on the security detail in the past but with the adoption papers he requested he be Alexandra's personal body guard and the had been with her since day one. He knew it might cause problems regarding who she looked up too but he hadn't cared as long as he could be around her. Now knowing that someone else was involved or had been told about him being the father of Alexandra he knew there was going to have to be a confession soon and he wasn't happy or sure how it would go down. He just hoped it would be him telling her and not someone else. All he knew for now is a conversation was needed between him and Mr. Voss immediately.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked out "With a Side of Voss" to see Raven and Octavia's side of everything you should. Thanks for reading everyone.

 

Clarke stood in her bathroom. Wiping down the mirror she looked at herself. She could see Lexa down her body. Touching each small mark she smiled. Something about the girl just set her heart on fire. Everything had been so great less than twelve hours ago. She had been happy and in love and her friends the same way. Then Finn walked into their lives again and everything exploded. Looking in the mirror again she wondered what the hell she was thinking not picking up the phone and calling Octavia and Raven the second she seen him. She knew all of them had so much going on at the time but like Octavia had said it should have been a priority, they should have been her priority after everything they all had been through with Finn. Shaking her head she wiped the tears that had started to fall. She hated thinking either of them were mad her. Finding all of this out was something she never expected especially the part about her being under investigation. She didn't understand or know why. Thinking about how much it had blown up she had called Finn on her own and set up a meeting. The only problem is she was the only one who knew. She didn't go to Lexa with it or either of her friends and not even Gustus. Whatever it was she didn't want it to effect any of them anymore. It was obviously about her and it was her problem.

**_Ring ring…._ **

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts walking into her bedroom to find her cellphone that was currently blasting. She knew the ring tone right away hearing the jaws theme it was no other then her mother calling her.

"Hello" Clarke picked up the phone closing her eyes the second she heard her mother's voice. Now not only did she have a meeting with Finn but apparently her mother had made her plans for her and tonight was the night her and Lexa would be having dinner with her mother and Lexa's father. Today was going to be a day from hell already and she knew it. Hanging up with her mom she text Lexa.

 **Clarke:** Hey commander.

 **Lexa:** Hi beautiful.

Clarke smiled she loved the way Lexa treated her and how it was so natural.

 **Clarke:** I guess today is the day we have dinner with our famous parents.

 **Lexa:** Yes I've heard my father made sure to tell me the second I walked into the firm.

Lexa had left early in the morning. She had a few things to handle regarding her classes and her father. Knowing the dinner was tonight she was nervous thinking about her and Clarke actually having to deal with both of them in the same room. She just hoped nothing traumatic came out of the dinner.

 **Clarke:** I miss you already.

Lexa couldn't help but be cheesy and send little heart eye emoji's to Clarke. Everyone was already teasing her for having heart eyes because she loved Clarke and it obviously showed.

 **Lexa:** I miss you to the moon and back.

Clarke laughed rolling her eyes. The brunette was beyond adorable with her responses and she knew Lexa would never admit to being cute.

 **Clarke:** I will see you later maybe we can meet up for lunch.

 **Lexa:** I look forward to it, just text me a time and I will be there.

 **Clarke:** xoxoxo

Clarke sat her phone down on the docking station and decided it was time to straighten her apartment and get ready. She had a little over an hour before she had to meet Finn and she knew deep in her heart she was going about it all the wrong ways but she didn't want this so called investigation to go the wrong way for anyone else but her if that was the case.

"You got me tripping on my walk like I'm a novice." Clarke started to sing the lyrics to her current favorite song while she looked through her closet.

"Mmmhmmm." She hummed pulling out some casual blue bermudas. It wasn't till later she needed to actually try and impress people.

"Something about you on top if I'm honest." Clarke started to sway a little with the beat thinking about how the song kind of fit her and Lexa. Something about the girl always had her thinking about them in bed.

Sliding on the shorts she hunted out one of her Nike fit hoodies and some white toms. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do for her free out before she had to meet Finn maybe a walk in the park and with it still being early she knew it would still be a little chilly.

"I'm gonna let you tie me up tonight, and you'll read me my rights, if that's alright." Clarke looked in the mirror pulling her hair up letting a few curly blonde strands fall down.

"If you keep dancing and singing like that I might be late to my meeting." Clarke let out a small scream turning around to see Lexa standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Oh my god Lexa." Clarke put a hand over her heart feeling like she just had a heart attack.

"Sorry not sorry." Lexa didn't mean to scare Clarke but watching the girl sing and dance was a view in it self.

"How the hell did you get in here." Clarke was in shock still.

"You tend to leave your door unlocked, probably something you should stop doing." Lexa walked up to Clarke handing her the coffee she decided to drop off for the blonde.

"Ughhh I guess so." Clarke smiled grabbing the coffee.

"So do you plan on introducing me to that song later?" Lexa was curious because just the lyrics she did hear Clarke sing she figured the song could come to use for them.

"Maybbbeee." Clarke winked at Lexa taking a sip of the coffee.

"Maybe huh? Do you have it planned out for someone else?" Lexa teased knowing they both were joking.

"Yes for this very sexy commander I know." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa's face drop for just a second.

"Thank you for this by the way." Clarke held up the coffee because she didn't have any in her house she was going to stop and get one on her way out.

"You're welcome. I figured you needed it and your apartment was on my way." Lexa walked up behind Clarke wrapping her arms around the girl with them both looking at each other in the mirror.

"We make a pretty damn cute couple." Clarke smiled seeing how they stood perfect together.

"You look all casual and cute today. What are your plans?" Lexa looked at Clarke who seemed to comfy compared to her suit she was wearing.

"You look so professional and sexy in that suit." Clarke watched Lexa blush a little and she couldn't help but love it every time she could get that reaction out of her.

"I have a meeting with my father and the board regarding how and when I start the merger of me having a say so in the firm." Lexa rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"Why don't you tell your father you don't want to be in that line of business?" Clarke was wondering why Lexa hadn't spoke up for herself.

"It's not that easy but don't worry I still plan on following my dreams." Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek before giving her a tap on the ass.

"Mmmm and that is how you are going to leave me?" Clarke turned around seeing Lexa smirk as she headed for the door of her bedroom.

"Mayyybbbbe." Lexa mocked Clarke's answer from earlier.

"I'll remember that Miss Voss." Clarke yelled hearing Lexa laugh before her front door shut.

Clarke turned back around giving herself one more look over figuring it was good enough she was only meeting Finn and there was no point in trying to impress him. If anything she was a little shaky at the fact that she hadn't told Lexa about it. Standing looking at herself in the mirror again she told herself the second the meeting was over she was going to call Lexa for lunch and tell her about it then. Thinking of her friends she decided to text Octavia and see maybe if they could meet up as well because she wanted to be able to tell all of them.

 **Clarke:** O I know you are mad at me but I love you and Raven. I hope a little later on you can meet me for lunch. Please think about it.

Clarke figured that was the best she could do for now because Octavia wouldn't come around till she was ready. Grabbing her bag and keys she double checked everything was off in her apartment and swung the door open running into a rock hard body.

"What the hell." Clarke jumped seeing Gustus standing in front of her door.

"Clarke." Gustus wasn't very happy with the blonde at the moment.

"What is with people trying to give me a heart attack this morning." Clarke was happy she didn't just throw her coffee Lexa bought her.

"Where are you going?" Gustus decided to question the girl because he already knew.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a useless question." Clarke got the feeling Gustus knew something.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Gustus followed Clarke out of her apartment and down the stairs to the street.

"What do you know ninja man." Clarke stopped looking at him hoping to be able to read his face.

"I know that you are going to a meet with Finn." Gustus watched Clarke's jaw drop.

"How do you know this shit." Clarke shook her head trying to figure out how the man knew about her phone call.

"You are not the only person involved in this issue Clarke." Gustus said sternly at her seeing her face scrunch up.

"Do you have my phone tapped or something." Clarke held it up trying to figure out how it would work.

"No I don't but I do keep track of where Finn is and it was overheard that you two would be meeting today." Gustus watched Clarke think it over and now she knew.

"Okay I never thought of that." Clarke started walking again knowing he was going to follow her.

"Why does Alexandra not know about this." Gustus started walking with Clarke. He didn't plan on letting her go alone no matter how much she protested.

"It's not like that. I want to tell her but I feel this is something I need to handle myself for the sake of everyone." Clarke groaned thinking about how she hated all of this already.

"She is not going to be happy with you." Gustus knew this was a fight in the making.

"Don't you think I have thought that over." Clarke looked up at him knowing she wasn't going to be able to lose him.

"Then why are you excluding her. Do you want to fight with her?" Gustus was confused by the blonde.

"No of course not, but it's me who is being investigated and I just feel like if I do this on my own then I will know for sure no one else gets hurt." Clarke was being stubborn.

"Didn't you learn from last night that not telling people about Finn and his plans and yours is a problem for everyone." Gustus stopped Clarke from walking so she would think it over.

"Geez now I know where Lexa gets her communication skills. You both would be great lawyers." Clarke watched Gustus stiffen a little bit to her comparison of the two.

"I have taken care of her for a long time but you have not addressed the issue Clarke." Gustus avoided the thought knowing it was going to come out sooner or later.

"Why do you do that?" Clarke watched Gustus try to go back to the stoic man.

"Do what?" Gustus wasn't sure what Clarke had seen.

"Get all shady when I mention you and Lexa in the same sentence." Clarke watched his face again and the same expression showed up.

"I don't know what you are talking about Clarke." Gustus didn't want to talk about it and the blonde was smarter than he has first imagined.

"You're hiding something Gustus and I will figure it out." Clarke gave him the evil eye and kept on walking.

"If you are refusing to share this with Alexandra then I am going with you." Gustus knew this was going to go bad for him and Clarke now.

"I didn't expect to be able to lose you as a tail so I kind of figured that one out already ninja man." Clarke rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to be doing it all alone now.

"What if this is a trap? Have you thought about that?" Gustus still wasn't understand Clarke's logic around doing this alone.

"Finn would never hurt me. He might be a dick and a liar but he was never physically abusive." Clarke was thankful for her coffee because her mouth had gone dry thinking about it.

"He seemed to have no problem getting in your face last night along with Octavia." Gustus thought about it and it made him want to put the boy in place again but he knew more than he preferred.

Clarke walked swung open the door of the bar looking around for Finn she spotted him in the back corner waiting with a beer in front of him. Clarke headed that way feeling Gustus follow her the whole way. She figured he would take a seat from a distance but this time he didn't.

"Starting early?" Clarke sat down sliding into the booth with Gustus following her.

"When do I ever change." Clarke watched him looking between her and Gustus with his eyes staying on the man a little longer than normal.

"I'm not here to be casual Finn let's get to it." Clarke tapped her coffee in her hand wishing it was still warm.

"I'm surprised to see him here." Clarke looked at Gustus who gripped his own hands. Something wasn't right between the two of them.

"Don't you worry about him." Clarke snapped her fingers at Finn.

"When did you two become friends?" Clarke couldn't figure out why all of a sudden this was about Gustus being with her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clarke was starting to get mad watching the two of them have a staring contest.

"Clarke you are under investigation. My employer is Mr. Voss." Clarke felt her jaw drop and the air dry up in her lungs.

"You are a liar." Gustus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Clarke looked at Finn hoping she could see any kind of lie because that is who Finn was he was a liar but there was nothing but the truth.

"Yes Clarke. Mr. Voss has you under investigation and because of where this is leading is why I am here." Clarke felt like his words were going in one ear and out the other because she couldn't comprehend it.

"This is ridiculous and obviously a false accusation." Gustus couldn't think of one reason why Mr. Voss would be looking into Clarke.

"You see Clarke as usual you went and pissed off the wrong person and that lead to me getting this job." Clarke thought about the fight she had with Lexa's father and this must be the results of it.

"That explains a lot." Clarke finally spoke still in shock.

"What?" Gustus looked at Clarke.

"He never asked to speak to me or to have a meeting with me or anything after I pretty much ripped his head off Gustus." Clarke shook her head totally blown away.

"He did request a meeting but Alexandra declined that offer for you." Gustus figured Clarke knew

"What?" Clarke hit Gustus looking for confirmation.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Clarke flipped Finn off as in telling him to shut up.

"That is a discussion for another day. I do not believe Alexandra's father is behind this." Gustus avoided Clarke's glare.

"Alexandra's father." Clarke watched Finn smirk at Gustus.

"I want proof." Clarke heard Gustus demand it while watching the glares exchanged between the guys again.

"Proof that you are Alexandra Voss's biological father or that her adopted father is investigating Clarke?" Gustus felt his heart drop.

"WHAT" Clarke spit out her coffee hearing Finn's statement. She turned to see Gustus for the first time ever speechless. His face was tight with anger and she wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Gustus tell me that isn't true." Clarke hit the man next to her pretty much shoved him with all her might. This couldn't be true.

"Clarke." Gustus turned to her who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Looks like my business is done here for now." Clarke heard Finn from across the table.

"Can you ever just shut up. Anywhere and everywhere you go you cause bullshit. I can't believe you haven't changed one bit." Clarke all but yelled at Finn.

"Clarke." Gustus said it again knowing he wasn't being heard.

_**SLAM** _

Clarke jumped she even seen Finn jump. Gustus had slammed his hand down on the table pretty much making everything jump. Even the people around them jumped at the sudden noise.

"Gustus." Clarke reach up touching the man's shoulder feeling him flinch in the smallest way. She still wasn't sure if the statement Finn had made was true but by the way Gustus was reacting she had a feeling every word of it was true.

"It's time for us to leave." Gustus stood up dragging Clarke out of her chair leading them towards the door. She heard Finn from a distance say bye princess causing her to flip him off again before she was shoved out of the door.

"God I hate him." Clarke straightened her hoodie and threw her bag over her shoulder again watching Gustus cross the street heading for the park. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to follow him but she figured it was smart so she jogged catching up to him.

"We need to talk." Clarke spoke softly not wanting him to snap at her.

"No we don't" Gustus had nothing to say.

"Yes we do." Clarke stepped in front of him putting her hands on his chest.

"Clarke this is not up for discussion." Gustus looked at the small blonde in front of him.

"You don't have a choice. I just sat in there and found out that Lexa's father or well her other guy person is investigating me and I didn't even get a why but most of all I just found out you are Lexa's biological father." Clarke could barely get the words out.

"Clarke you need to unhear what you think you heard." Gustus wasn't ready for all of this to come out.

"No dammit Gustus I can't. The girl I love obviously has no idea about any of this. How am I supposed to see her in like an hour and not speak about this." Clarke pushed on him again feeling him try and sidestep her.

"You will not speak of this Clarke. It is not your place or your business." Gustus raised his voice.

"Then you tell me the story here and now." Clarke demanded it seeing Gustus turn and plop down on a bench. She watched him put his head in his hands like he was defeated and she once again had no idea what to do.

"Gustus." Clarke sat down next to him on the bench hearing him take a deep breath.

"Clarke I had no choice but to let him adopt her. I wasn't in a place to take care of her and even more her mother is still her mother." Gustus felt his heart being ripped out.

"You had an affair with Mr. Voss's wife." Clarke got hit with shock once again.

"Yes it was not one of my greatest moments but we were in love and it happened." Gustus looked at Clarke who had a smirk on her face.

"This is not funny." Gustus stared at the blonde.

"Sorry I randomly got a little satisfaction out of that." Clarke hid her inner humor because Mr. Voss is a jerk.

"He threatened to ruin her life and Alexandra's life. He told me he would make sure they never had anything. I couldn't let that happen Clarke. So I made an agreement with him. Alexandra would be known as his daughter as long as I got to be in her life as long as she wanted me." Gustus thought it over again.

"Do you regret it?" Clarke wasn't sure if she could make that choice.

"No because she has everything I could never give her and I got to watch her experience it all." Gustus smiled thinking back on all the memories they did have.

"You have to tell her." Clarke grabbed his hand trying to be some kind of strength for the man.

"I can't if he finds out I told her or anyone has told her he will rip everything out from under her. She doesn't deserve that." Gustus stood up starting to pace.

"What if he doesn't have to find out." Clarke stood up trying to think of something of anything.

"You don't know him Clarke. He is a mean destructive man. The only thing I do know is he does love Alexandra even if he doesn't show it." Gustus hated to admit it.

"We have to think of something Gustus." Clarke pleaded because she felt Lexa needed to know.

"Clarke we need to handle this investigation first and find out why Mr. Voss is after you in the first place and then will discuss me telling Alexandra. Can you promise me we do this one step at a time." Gustus stared at the stubborn blonde seeing her think it over and he knew she didn't like any of it.

"One step at a time but only if you promise to tell her." Clarke wasn't going to let Lexa not know he was her father.

"I can't promise you that Clarke but I can give you my word on making sure you and her are protected from him." Gustus wasn't even sure how to handle any of it.

"Gustus I can't promise you that when this is all said and done that I don't tell her myself. I can't lie to her. Today was hard enough doing this without her." Clarke was honest with him judging his reaction.

"I understand." Gustus nodded his head before making his exit.

"What about the investigation?" Clarke yelled at him because he just took off walking.

"I am going to handle that now." Gustus knew today was not going to end well.

Lexa had been sitting in the bar with her feet up on the counter. She had been waiting for Clarke to text her for awhile now but nothing from the blonde. She wasn't exactly sure what Clarke's plans had been so she wasn't sure what time their lunch plans would be. She had gotten out of her meeting early with the board because her father had to excuse himself to some type of emergency and she had no idea what is about nor did she really care. It was crazy how different they were. Nothing about their personalities matched. He was all about business and money and Lexa had always been about love and yes she liked the power but in the way of being able to help people. She liked knowing she could give back as much as possible to people in need. The fact that she could help little kids and build houses for people and feed families was always her passion and she had the power to help.

**_Beep beep_ **

Lexa picked up her phone smiling seeing it was Clarke.

 **Clarke:** I'm in the park if you want to still have lunch.

Lexa jumped up grabbing her jacket she couldn't wait to see the blonde.

 **Lexa:** On my way do you know what you want to eat?

 **Clarke:** Nope but I'm sure will find something.

Lexa tipped her head thinking it was true there were several places to eat around the park.

Clarke paced in front of the bench she didn't know what to do or say but she knew she couldn't skip lunch with Lexa or it would be more than obvious she was hiding something. She felt like a bitch and she knew she was. She wasn't even sure how she was suppose to stand in front of Lexa and keep everything from her. It was the worst feeling in the world and she felt like she wanted to throw up on the spot.

"Hi gorgeous." Lexa had seen Clarke pacing around in front of a bench. She laughed knowing it meant Clarke was worried about something.

"Geez what is with you scaring me today?" Clarke turned seeing Lexa smiling at her.

"You have been all caught up in your head." Lexa stepped up hugging the blonde. It was crazy how much she missed her sometimes.

"That is the truth." Clarke closed her eyes trying to breath with Lexa hugging her.

"What is on your mind Clarke?" Lexa asked leaning back seeing the hurt and worry and in Clarke's blue eyes.

"It's just… I don't … ughhh." Clarke stepped away from Lexa to pace again.

"Clarke." Lexa stuck her hands in her pockets not sure what to say.

"It's nothing, it's just everything with Octavia and Raven it has be stressed out. I sent a text to Octavia and she has yet to respond to me." Clarke closed her eyes she just flat out lied to Lexa and she could feel her insides shredding with guilt.

"Don't worry about it babe. They will come around both of them Octavia and Raven. We both know Octavia can't survive without you." Lexa stopped Clarke tipping up her chin giving her a light kiss.

"I know it's just hard because we never fight." Clarke knew it was true her and Octavia almost never fought. They had been friends for more than half their lives and she couldn't count more the ten times they had actually got into a real fight.

"Don't stress yourself out about it. Now come on I'm starving and I need to get out of these clothes." Lexa had an odd feeling that wasn't all that was bugging Clarke but she let it go for now.

"I don't know that suit looks really good on you." Clarke tried her hardest to lighten the mood. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep her mouth shut.

"Well I'll make sure to thank my tailor for the compliment." Lexa watched Clarke laugh and it made her feel better to see the shine back in Clarke's eyes.

_**Three hours later…** _

Lexa stood in front of Clarke's mirror staring at Clarke through it. The blonde was in a simple white dress with black heels. The dress was form fitting above before it feather out a little. It was semi formal because they had no idea what they were getting into but Lexa couldn't help but check out her girlfriend. She had curled her hair lightly letting it be almost naturally wavy and her makeup was a smokey grey making her eyes stand out.

"You do know I can feel you staring right." Clarke was adjusting her necklace with her father's ring on it. She could feel Lexa's eyes on her and it made her shiver thinking about it along with making her want to cry because they had spent the afternoon with pizza and netflix because both of them were tired and lazy. Clarke had fallen asleep which helped pass the time but it was still killing her every time she smiled at Lexa and didn't say anything. Turning around it was her turn to check out Lexa.

"I can see you." Lexa laughed in the mirror watching Clarke check her out.

"That is the point." Clarke smiled at the brunette she was wearing a dark green dress laced in black. It cut off a little above the knee. It complimented her olive color skin and made her green eyes seem more vibrant. She barely wore any makeup just a little to highlight her eyes and a soft shade of lipstick.

"If this goes south at least were both dressed for an actual dinner." Lexa looked at both of them in the mirror approving at the fact that they complimented each other well.

"Do you think were too dressed up?" Clarke looked both of them over not sure what to think.

"He said semi formal so I am assuming we're dressed appropriately." Lexa shrugged her shoulders not really caring because Clarke looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Okay well I'm ready. All or nothing right?" Clarke felt her nerves start to get her.

"Me too let's get this over with." Lexa turned around giving Clarke a quick kiss before grabbing her hand as they made their way into the living room grabbing their stuff and out the door they went.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were still driving and Clarke had no idea where they were going. For some reason she never thought to ask probably because she assumed it was going to be at the firm. For the time being they were on their way outside of the city. It had been awhile since she made her way this far out actually the last time was with Lexa as well. She had turned the music up the second they got in the car because small talk was the last thing she wanted. The song playing was actually one her favorites so she couldn't help but sing along.

"Back up loneliness and hello tenderness, I've been waiting for your call… for so long." Clarke sang slowly swaying in the passenger seat.

"Stick to the road that your heart wants you to go… and as you sliiddeee through the door that with your morals on your sleeve." Lexa sang even attempting the high note because Clarke had been so quiet she figured she join in.

"So let's get down and freaky baby, let's get restless baby, come on get crazy with me. and I said" Clarke smiled hearing Lexa sing and try and hit the high note she should have known the brunette knew the song.

"When you're loving meee, I'm loving you." Clarke and Lexa both sang together before they both busted up laughing.

"I should have known you knew the song." Clarke covered Lexa's hand on the gear shift seeing the love in the girls eyes.

"Of course it's actually you who has better taste in music than I expected." Lexa winced at Clarke light punch.

"I have fantastic taste in music thank you very much." Clarke sat up straight in her chair knowing she was right.

"Ummmm" Clarke looked out the window of the jeep as they pulled into a long driveway heading up to a house that looked like half the size of their university.

"Different right?" Lexa watched Clarke look out the window in shock.

"Where are we?" Clarke looked over at Lexa more than nervous now.

"This is my grandfather's house, which is now my fathers." Lexa parked the jeep getting out to let Clarke out.

"You mean you have this big of a house and no one stays in it?" Clarke had noticed for the most part everyone stayed at the firm.

"My father uses this as the formal setting of Voss and Taylor. He has to make sure his money shines for the visitors." Lexa rolled her eyes seeing Clarke cringe just a little.

"Are you okay?" Clarke tried to hide the guilt every time Lexa said father.

"Yes I'm just a little nervous. The last time I seen my mom was when she barged into my apartment with you and the last time I seen your father he didn't seem to be too pleased." Clarke thought about the fact that Lexa didn't let her have a private conversation with him even though he had asked.

"Well don't be nervous we're in this together." Lexa took Clarke's hand as she opened the front door to the huge house.

Lexa knew exactly where her father would be and she had a feeling it Abbey was going to be in the same place. Something about tonight was a little scary just because they both had no idea what the point of the dinner really was. Walking down the stairs into the den Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand because she could feel the blonde shake a little behind her.

"I love you." Lexa stopped quickly to give Clarke a kiss.

"I love you too." Clarke smiled before they both stepped through the next set of doors.

"Girls" Clarke closed her eyes hearing her mother's voice right away.

"Mother" Clarke put a fake smile on because it was all of nothing now.

"Alexandra." it was Lexa's turn to put on the fake smile hearing her father address her and not Clarke.

"Mr. Voss" Clarke spoke up knowing his dislike for her and she had her own personal opinion of the man as well.

"I'm glad we are able to all come together. Please come take a seat." Clarke watched her mom address both of them to a table where drinks had been placed already. Now seeing the table she knew this wasn't going to be a dinner it was obviously a meeting but neither of them knew had any idea why.

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

Clarke took the seat Lexa had pulled out for her before she felt the girl sit down next to her. She watched her mother get up and grab three glasses before sitting them on the table.

"Would you like a drink." Clarke watched both Mr. Voss and her mother carefully.

"Whiskey neat for both of us." Clarke watched her mom roll her shoulders in disapproval.

"Father can you tell me why we are here?" Lexa spoke up finally seeing as her father was standing in front of a window with a drink in his hand.

"We're here to have dinner Alexandra." Lexa watched him turn around and put a smile on for show.

"A dinner in the den?" Lexa questioned.

"I figured if it was going to be just us semi formal was needed." Clarke watched him eyeball both of them looking for a reaction.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Voss." Clarke had no idea why she always wanted to poke at the man.

"The feeling is mutual Clarke. I wished to speak to you sooner before this dinner but my daughter insisted it was unnecessary." Lexa stiffened feeling Clarke's eyes on her.

"Well I apologize. I wasn't informed of the request." Clarke felt the words roll on her tongue with a little attitude.

"So Clarke tell me how is school?" Clarke was a little taken back hearing her mother actually ask about her life.

"School is great. I am still in a few medical classes but I have shifted my priority schedule to art. I plan on following my dream." Clarke felt proud of herself.

"I see well I am happy to hear you still have one foot in the medical field due to my profession." Clarke tipped her head giving her mom a sarcastic smile knowing she was just trying to dig at her change in heart regarding school.

"Clarke I have seen your work hanging in my bar. You have a talent in both fields." Lexa felt her jaw drop slightly hearing her father compliment Clarke.

"Are we here to just catch up on school activities or was their a real point to this dinner?" Clarke felt like they were both being bullshitted at the moment.

"Clarke don't be rude." Clarke heard her mother scorn her but she kept her eye contact with Mr. Voss.

"We are having dinner." Lexa heard her father say it again and at the same time people talked in with food placing everyone on a separate table for them to choose from.

"That is a little more like it." Clarke would never back down from a good meal no matter how awful the company was.

"Please help yourself. Clarke may I have a word?" Clarke looked at her mother not sure if she wanted to agree.

"Of course." Clarke stood bringing her drink knowing it was going to be needed.

Clarke looked back at Lexa who was currently still sitting with her eyes closed like she was praying nothing bad happened. Clarke was a little shocked when she felt her mom wrap her arm through hers as they exited the den and started a small tour through the house.

"This is such a beautiful house." Clarke looked around listening to her mother.

"The architecture was done personally by the past family." Clarke and her mother jumped hearing someone behind them.

"I'm sorry and who are you?" Clarke smiled seeing Gustus standing behind them.

"Ninja man." Clarke turned and hugged the big man.

"Miss Griffin." Gustus tipped his head towards Clarke's mother.

"This is Lexa's bodyguard and best friend." Clarke looked at Gustus seeing the mutual agreement between the two.

"Well Alexandra is not with us at the moment." Clarke heard her mother's tone.

"He likes my company." Clarke bit her lip knowing it would annoy her mother.

"I shall assist you on the tour of the house." Gustus decided he was going to stay with Clarke.

Clarke watched her mother look around as they followed the man listening to all the stories he told. The house had been built several generations back and each family member who the house was passed down too had added their own touch to the design.

"This explains a lot more about Lexa." Clarke ran her fingers down huge carved wooden post in what seemed to be another den.

"She actually designed this room herself." Gustus smiled in approval of the library that was also a small workshop.

"Alexandra did all this work?" Clarke heard her mother hum as if she was judging the work.

"Yes she is very talented with her hands." Clarke couldn't help but add the pun and hearing Gustus cough she was satisfied.

"Clarke please let's keep this appropriate we are a guest in this house." Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother seeing Gustus smile at her.

"Ninja man please tell me this will be over soon." Clarke stood near him watching her mother walk the room.

"I am sorry Clarke I cannot give you a timeline." Gustus whispered to the blonde.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?" Clarke asked him hoping she could get a heads up.

"I do not but I did get some more information on the investigation." Gustus kept his voice down.

"What did you find out?" Clarke was curious.

"Clarke please come here." Clarke glared at her mother for interrupting her conversation.

"Yes mother?" Clarke stepped up next to her taking another sip of her whiskey.

"Is this yours?" Clarke looked at a small painting hanging on the wall next to a desk. It was definitely hers and she was in shock because it was a personal piece she had drawn of her and her father's hands exchanging the ring she wore on her neck with the words May we meet again across the bottom of it.

"It is indeed my work." Clarke turned around to see Gustus shrug his shoulders as if he had no idea how Lexa had got her hands on the painting.

"Do you give your art away Clarke or was it purchased." Clarke knew exactly where her mother was going.

"This piece actually was never for sale. How Lexa got ahold of it is not to my knowledge." Clarke was honest. She had donated the piece to an art show to raise money for students who were in need of scholarships. Her father had lead her towards her dreams and this was her way of helping others.

"So you gave it away." Clarke heard her mother's disapproval.

"I donated it mother. It was to be purchased in another auction to help raise money for scholarships to students who needed help." Clarke stood proud in her work.

"I noticed you still wear the ring." Clarke naturally brought her hand up to her father's ring he had intended to give to her when she graduated.

"It never leaves me." Clarke wasn't sure why her mother was being so interested in her life.

"There seems to be a lot of you in this room." Clarke followed her mother's sight seeing a picture of Lexa and her framed. It looked like it was the original picture taken of them in the parking lot at the sporting good store. Clarke couldn't help but smile that Lexa had tracked down the photographer. The smile on her face had been captured perfect when Lexa had spun her around that day and how she didn't see it till now that Lexa was in her love her the picture showed it all.

"This is Alexandra's favorite place in the house." Gustus spoke up watching Clarke smile.

"She has a talent for detail." Clarke heard her mother speak up which caused her to be speechless for a minute.

Clarke looked over at Gustus now it was her turn to shrug her shoulders. Maybe this dinner wasn't going to be a disaster after all. Her mother had been investigating the room piece by piece as if she was trying to actually learn something about Lexa.

"Would you like to view the rest of the house now?" Gustus could tell Clarke wasn't sure what to say.

"Please." Clarke watched her mother follow Gustus out as she turned back around to the desk. She ran her hand across the charcoal painting she had drawn not to long after she accepted her father's death wasn't her fault. She hadn't seen the painting for years. Running her finger across her initials she planned on asking Lexa how she found it.

"Clarke are you coming?" Clarke turned around wiping her eyes a little to keep the tears from falling she caught up with Gustus and her mother.

Lexa stood a little uncomfortable in the same room as her father. He had made his way back to the window looking out over the back yard that stretched across to the lake house they also owned. Thinking about it now it was similar to the house she was building that no one knew of.

"Father." Lexa stood pouring another drink because her nerves were still getting the best of her.

"Yes Alexandra." Lexa turned hearing his voice slightly crack.

"Are you okay?" Lexa had never seen her father on edge before and he seemed to be struggling with something.

"I am fine, we are all here to get to know each other." Lexa still wasn't believing a word he said. Something wasn't right about the reason they were all here.

"You asked for this dinner to get to know Clarke's mother or Clarke herself." Lexa wanted to know why his attitude seemed to change towards the blonde.

"Both. If you are to continue to date Clarke then I feel it should be necessary I know who she is." Lexa rolled her eyes at how professional he was being regarding the situation.

"I don't plan on ever leaving Clarke's side father as long as she wants me." Lexa stepped up looking out the window with him.

"Do you love her?" Lexa was taken back by the question, she never once imagined him asking such a thing.

"Your house is lovely Mr. Voss." Lexa turned seeing Clarke and her mother walking back into the den with Gustus behind them.

"Gustus." Lexa's tone cheered up seeing the man.

Clarke watched Mr. Voss stiffen hearing Lexa's tone towards Gustus. Lexa loved the man and little did she know he was her father. She knew having two loving fathers in a life couldn't be hard she wished she still had hers. The lie that has lasted her whole is what was going to break Lexa down and she just hoped Lexa would understand why she didn't speak up sooner.

"I missed you." Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist to whisper in her ear.

"You were only gone for 30 minutes Clarke." Lexa smiled giving the blonde a quick kiss.

"It only takes seconds." Clarke laughed listening to herself.

"Gustus I am glad you could make it." Lexa was happy to have another familiar face around since it being just the four of them it was getting a little awkward.

"Ninja man would never miss this." Clarke winked at him hoping to lighten his demeanor.

"I see how it is, you are here for Clarke. My heart hurts knowing you are so fond of my girlfriend." Lexa tapped the man wondering why he seemed so stiff.

"See even he thinks I'm irresistible." Clarke bit her lip teasing Gustus.

"He blushes again. It's a miracle." Lexa laughed before noticing Clarke's mother was staring at them.

"I do no such thing." Gustus smiled at both girls.

"Miss Griffin it is a pleasure to actually get to meet you." Lexa stepped up knowing they had gotten off on the wrong foot.

"Same as you Alexandra." Lexa could hear the disapproval in the woman's voice still.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour of the house it has been passed down for several generations now." Lexa was trying her hardest to keep Clarke's mother in a conversation.

"It is beautiful. It was brought to my attention of your work in the library or maybe workshop you spend time in." Lexa bit her lip knowing there was evidence of her and Clarke in that room and a few things Clarke didn't even know she had.

"Yes I love architecture. Anything I can build and get my hands dirty with I prefer to be there then behind a desk." Lexa knew her father had to be listening but she didn't care.

"You have a great gift with detail Alexandra." Clarke smiled seeing her mom compliment Lexa.

"We will be right back." Clarke tugged on Lexa's hand headings towards the balcony. She wanted a second alone with her.

"What is so important for us to leave Clarke." Lexa was confused seeing her father and Clarke's mother engage in a conversation.

"This." Clarke pulled Lexa in crashing their lips together. She bit down hard on Lexa's lip hearing the girl groan as finally she felt Lexa's hands slid down her back to pick her up.

"What is this for?" Lexa had no problem kissing Clarke but the timing was a little of with them being at a dinner function with their parents.

"My art in your favorite room. How did you find that piece?" Clarke smiled looking into Lexa's eyes.

"I have my ways." Lexa bit her lip knowing she got caught.

"The picture from us in the parking lot?" Clarke was also curious.

"I have my ways." Lexa laughed this time seeing Clarke scrunch her face up in disapproval of her answer.

**CRASH**

Clarke jumped hearing something loud break inside the house along with a lot of yelling. She felt Lexa stiffen like she was also unsure of what just happened and both seemed to not move until they heard Clarke's mother screaming.

"What the hell is going on? Clarke pushed back through the doors seeing the large bottle of whiskey shattered across the floor.

"I do not approve of this relationship Clarke. You are forbidden to see her." Clarke was taken back for a second at her mother's demanding voice.

"You have no say so in my daughter's life." Lexa looked at her father who was yelling at Clarke's mother.

"Your daughter is a disgrace and Clarke will not be seen with her." Clarke's jaw dropped hearing her mother.

"Excuse me I am a grown adult I can take care of myself." Clarke spoke up raising her voice at her mother.

"What the hell just happened in here." Lexa spoke up this time looking at her father.

"He has had you under investigation Clarke." Clarke bit her lip hearing her mother scoff at her when she already knew this.

"I know I was informed today regarding it mother." Clarke stood tall not thinking of what she was saying.

"How were you informed?" Lexa looked at Clarke not sure exactly what she was saying.

"I can explain." Clarke turned seeing Finn walk through the doors.

"You let him in this house." Clarke heard her mother again trying to figure out how this was all related.

"Clarke I am assuming you know Finn." Lexa heard her father address Clarke.

"I do Mr. Voss. The next time you would like to know something about me I would prefer you ask rather than involving an ex of mine." Clarke stepped up making sure her point was known.

"After you took it upon yourself to speak up against my wishes regarding Alexandra. I sought out Finn to be the judge of your actions. Finn has agreed with me that you are not here to steal money from us." Clarke listened to Lexa's father.

"I can't believe you." Clarke heard her mother yell from across the room again throwing another glass.

"You brought that boy who destroyed my daughter's life back here into her life to ruin her again." Clarke once again looked between the two parents.

"You have no right to speak of who I brought into my daughter's life when you have done worse. Have you forgotten who you hired to be here." Lexa looked at Clarke's mother who seemed stunned like she was caught red handed.

"You wouldn't" Clarke's mother put a hand over her mouth.

"See Clarke this what we didn't finish earlier in our meeting. Once I was investigating you I took notice to a girl by the name of Echo who seemed to also be hanging around. Taking a look into her past I noticed she use to date Lexa so I approached her on the subject of me investigating you and it appears she was brought back here by your mother to break you too up." Gustus watched Finn smile like he was enjoying breaking down each and every one of them.

"What the fuck mother." Clarke turned ready to bitch her mother out when she was stopped.

"Oh that isn't even half of it Clarke. See your mother's little plan backfired when you stuck by Lexa's side which is when Lexa's father decided he needed to not intervene and let his daughter be happy but little did he know I looked into that as well and he doesn't seem to actually be Lexa's father." Clarke watched Gustus go stiff.

"Finn shut your damn mouth." Clarke stepped up shoving him just a little.

"What princess did you not tell your girlfriend about our meeting today. It was really nice seeing you and Gustus again." Clarke turned seeing Lexa stunned.

"Lexa listen to me. I can explain." Clarke watched Lexa shake her head like she just got punched.

"You met him without me Clarke? Why? Did you not trust me?" Lexa wasn't sure what to say she felt like she was getting hit with new information left and right.

"What is this about you not being my father?" Lexa looked at her father now confused.

"Alexandra do not listen to this ridiculous boy." Gustus spoke up trying to dissolve the problem.

"You paid Echo to destroy my relationship mom." Clarke was back at her mom thinking of every confrontation she had to deal with regarding Echo and the bitch was getting paid to do so.

"That girl is ruining your life Clarke. You need to be with a man with someone who can give you a life and you have already started throwing that way on your silly art." Lexa listening to Clarke's mother belittle her.

"You should have more respect for your daughter and her choices. She obviously takes after her father and not you." Lexa spoke up trying to defend Clarke even though she was still pissed and confused.

"Clarke's father died and this coming from a girl who doesn't even know her real father." Clarke stepped up slapping her mother.

"How dare you speak down about my father that way, also Lexa's father is an amazing man." Clarke was shocked by her own actions but even more shocked at Gustus catching her mother's arm who was in the midst of slapping her back.

"You will not lay your hands on her Miss Griffin." Gustus spoke up giving the woman a death stare.

"Father of the day and to the rescue Clarke. Looks like you and Lexa can share the same father figure." Clarke and Gustus turned to Finn who was clapping his hands.

"Why does he keep saying that." Lexa looked at Finn trying to figure everything out.

"Shut your mouth Finn." Clarke threatened him again.

" **ENOUGH**." Clarke jumped hearing Mr. Voss yell at all of them.

"Father." Clarke could hear Lexa's voice crack.

"Alexandra there are a few things we need to discuss." Lexa looked at her father not sure what to expect.

"Mr. Voss." Clarke stepped up looking at him shaking her head like in a silent plea to not tell her. It was something she knew Gustus wanted to break to Lexa not anyone else.

"Clarke what is it you know. You're not telling me something I can tell." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand turning her around.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter." Clarke held her hand up to her mother non verbally telling her to shut up.

"Mother just stop she has done a lot more then just lay a hand on me trust me on that." Clarke grinded her teeth trying to grasp everything.

"Lexa I need you to listen to me." Clarke held her hand out grabbing Lexa's.

"Alexandra I am your father." Gustus spoke up not wanting Clarke to take the brunt end of the situation.

"Will the real father please stand up." Lexa looked up seeing Finn smirking in the background.

"I don't understand." Lexa pulled her hands from Clarke.

"Alexandra there's a lot we need to explain to you." Lexa looked at her father or who she knew as a father before she turned to Gustus who wasn't stoic anymore the emotions were written on his face.

"You are my father Gustus." Lexa turned to him almost begging him to say no.

"Yes Alexandra." Gustus refused to lie seeing the tears start to fall from the brunette's eyes.

"This family should be ashamed." Clarke turned to her mother glaring at her.

"Please leave you are no longer needed here." Clarke pointed to the door turning back to Lexa seeing the brunette cry was breaking her heart.

"I am not leaving unless you are coming with me. You are my daughter I have a right to be here." Clarke rolled her eyes hearing her mother but she refused to break eye contact with Lexa.

"Please tell me you didn't know about this." Lexa looked at Clarke who was staring at her.

"Lexa please give me a chance to explain." Clarke stepped forward and her heart broke seeing Lexa step back.

"Clarke please tell me you didn't know about this." Lexa raised her voice this time at the blonde.

"I asked her to not say anything to you Alexandra. This was something I was hoping to speak to you about in private." Gustus stepped up next to Clarke.

"You knew about this all day Clarke?" Lexa watched Clarke put her hands over her face before she faced her again.

"Yes I knew." Clarke finally spit it out.

"How the hell could you not tell me Clarke. We spent all afternoon together and you blatantly lied to my face about it. You also went to meet Finn without me and I asked you about that as well." Lexa all but screamed it at Clarke.

"I didn't know until the meeting with Finn about Gustus being your father. Finn dropped that bomb on me just as much as Gustus finding out someone knew." Clarke pleaded trying to reach for Lexa's hand but she jerked away again.

"Of all people Clarke and you know my history but yet you lied?" Lexa shook her head trying to wake herself up from a bad dream.

"Lexa it's not like that." Clarke didn't know what to say because it was like that she did lie to her girlfriend.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe all of you. Shockingly the only truthful person is the damn room is Finn." Lexa looked around and everyone who was now staring at her.

"Thank you that means so much to me." Clarke turned seeing Finn take a bow.

"Get the fuck out of here Finn." Clarke snapped ready to throw something at him.

"Ohhh see I am only here to collect my paycheck. This grand entrance of mine was unexpected" Lexa watched Finn step towards the father she grew up knowing who actually wasn't her real father as he handed him a check.

"All of this is true. This is unbelievable. I need out of here." Lexa was all but sobbing now thinking about how everyone in the room had been lying to her.

"Please Lexa let me explain." Clarke stepped up trying her hardest to get a hold of Lexa's hands.

"Don't you dare touch me." Lexa pushed past Clarke heading for the door.

"Lexa wait please." Clarke took off after her only to have her mother stop her.

"You should just let this be the end Clarke. It's time for you to grow up and move on from this girl crush." Clarke stopped.

"It's not a girl crush mother. I love her." Clarke shoved past her mother feeling Gustus right behind her.

"Alexandra please wait." Gustus yelled at the brunette when him and Clarke had reached the door Lexa was already slamming the door on her jeep.

"Gustus we have to go after her she shouldn't be driving like this." Clarke begged him.

"Come I have a car in the back." Clarke followed Gustus knowing they didn't have long to catch Lexa.

* * *

Lexa wiped her eyes as she took off from her families house. She was in shock she had just found out that her father wasn't her real father and that the man she grew up with, shared her secrets with and knew everything about her was her actual father but he had lied to her since she could remember. Clarke had even lied. They all had lied and if any of them knew anything about her lying was what she hated the most. Finn had been paid off by her father to first destroy her relationship and then to support it once he found out Clarke's mother was doing his job for him. Clarke's mother despised her and had planned on doing anything and everything to rip Clarke from her and right now her wish had come true but by Clarke's doing not Echo's. Making it back to the firm within record time she parked her jeep not knowing where to go she knew that everyone knew where her hiding places were especially Clarke. Getting out of her jeep she squatted down on the side of her jeep placing her head in lap crying. She was defeated and she had no one.

"Lexa?" Lexa jumped hearing someone address her.

"Please don't I can't right now." Lexa wiped her eyes again seeing a blurry Echo step up to her.

"Are you okay?" Lexa heard real concern behind the the girls voice.

"Echo don't put on the act that you are here for me. I found out Clarke's mother has been paying you to sabotage Clarke and mines relationship." Lexa stood up ready for a fight.

"You're right I am being paid by Clarke's mother but it's just money Lexa. Everything I do is for money. That doesn't mean I don't care about you and you know this." Lexa felt Echo step up grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me." Lexa pulled away again. She didn't want anyone coddling her like she was a baby.

"Come on Lex let's get you at least changed." Echo wasn't sure what had just went down but she knew it had to be bad to see Lexa in this state which meant it was involving Clarke.

Lexa followed Echo into the elevator only to get off on the floor where her room was. If she knew anything she needed to be in quick paced because Gustus and Clarke would be looking for her. Stepping into her room she slid off her heels looking around for the quickest clothes she could slip on.

"Here let me help you." Echo stepped up unzipping Lexa's dress before stepping back away from her. Thinking it over there had to be a way to twist this to her advantage.

Lexa stripped off her dress not caring who was watching she dug through her clothes finding a pair of sweats to slip on. Walking back into her living room area she saw that Echo was still standing by the door.

"What are you still doing here?" Lexa snapped.

"I'm not going to leave you in this state Lex. I may be a bitch and a horrible person but I am not heartless or at least not when it comes to you." Lexa stopped judging the girls tone when she jumped hearing the door burst open.

"Lexa" Clarke was out of breath. She had dashed the stairs the second she seen Lexa's jeep in the parking lot. Feeling herself get bumped she knew it was Gustus stepped up behind her.

" **GET OUT** " Lexa yelled at Clarke and Gustus.

"No Lexa I need you to hear me out and then if you want me to leave I will." Clarke stepped into the room stopping in her tracks to see Echo standing to the right of her.

"Excuse me?" Clarke looked from Echo to Lexa and then back again.

"What?" Lexa stood her ground looking at Clarke.

"Can you please leave I need to have a serious discussion with my girlfriend." Clarke tried her hardest to be polite to Echo because she didn't want to fight. She was happy to see the girl shift as if she was walking towards the door.

"No she can stay." Lexa watched Clarke turn to her shocked but also seeing Echo smirk.

"Alexandra this is not the way you approach this." Gustus spoke up stepping into the room now.

"You both have no right to be standing in front of me right now let alone telling me how to live my life." Lexa yelled watched Gustus step back but Clarke didn't budge.

"Echo please tell me you have a car here?" Lexa turned to look at the girl who was obviously happy but still unsure of what to do.

"Yes." Echo stepped back with humor in her eyes because Clarke looked like she was going to punch her again.

"Please can you get me out of here." Lexa grabbed her hoodie throwing it over her head as she tried to shove past Clarke.

"I am not letting you leave with her." Clarke pushed herself in front of Lexa.

"Clarke I need you to get out of my way." Lexa tried her hardest to be emotionless but she felt herself gasp and start to cry again.

"No." Clarke felt the tears start to fall from her eyes feeling Lexa struggle with her.

"This is not how this ends Lexa. This is not the end of us." Clarke gripped the front of Lexa's hoodie forcing the brunette to look her in the eyes. They both were crying and Clarke felt like her whole world was falling apart.

"Clarke let go of me." Lexa felt like she couldn't breathe. The blonde was latched to her like she was her life support and it was making her break down even more.

"Please Lexa I'm begging you give me a chance." Clarke literally was begging for just a second to explain herself.

"Clarke please let me go. I need to be as far away from you as I can right now." Lexa heard the blonde gasp at her words before she felt Clarke's hands slip off her hoodie as she bent down to her knees.

"Echo." Lexa closed her eyes stepping past Clarke telling herself to keep walking and to not stop and wrap her arms around Clarke.

"It would be my pleasure." Echo reached out grabbing Lexa's hand walking out the door thinking about how Clarke just did her job for her now all she had to do was finish the rest.

"Alexandra." Gustus spoke to the brunette watching Clarke cry.

"You're fired." Lexa spit out walking past him before glancing over her shoulder seeing Clarke on the ground in a ball crying. It broke her heart even more but right now Clarke was the last person she wanted to see.

Gustus watched Lexa walk away with Echo and he physically wanted strangle Echo seeing the girl have a skip in her step at the fact that she just walked out with Lexa on her side. He wasn't sure how Lexa was able to deal with the fact that she was payed to destroy her and Clarke's relationship and yet Clarke was destroyed and Lexa seemed to walk off partially satisfied.

"Clarke." Gustus bent down trying to pick up the blonde who was like dead weight.

"She left." Clarke sobbed sitting up when she felt Gustus tug on her.

"She will be back Clarke." Gustus was praying his words were true.

"I lied to her and she left Gustus. How am I am even worthy of asking her to stay." Clarke stood not knowing how it was even possible.

"Clarke I asked you to keep something from her. This is not all your fault." Gustus sat Clarke down on the couch digging through her purse for her phone.

"I still lied Gustus. I looked her straight in the eye and lied and she's never going to forgive me for it." Clarke slammed her fist into the table.

"Don't do that. It will not make anything better." Gustus found Octavia's number in Clarke's phone and sent her a 911 text with the bar as the location.

"What are you doing?" Clarke seen Gustus doing something with her phone.

"I am getting your friends to come get you so I can handle Alexandra." Gustus looked up seeing Clarke had made her way quickly to the whiskey bottle.

"Clarke that is not how you handle this." Gustus watched Clarke pour a glass and knock it back.

"It's a very fine way of killing it temporarily." Clarke shook her head after knocking back the second glass.

"That is enough." Gustus stood to go after the blonde when she poured another and walked away from him.

"Looks like Echo got her way after all. Cheers to that." Clarke sipped the whiskey still in shock that Lexa had just walked out on her with Echo of all people.

"She is upset with us Clarke. She has a right to be." Gustus eyed Clarke waiting to see how hard the alcohol was going to hit her emotional state soon.

"I fucked up and the first thing Lexa does is run to another woman. I guess that reputation is intact." Clarke raised her glass as if she was sending cheers to someone.

"Clarke you both are taking this hard. Alexandra is an adult and a smart one she is not going to let Echo get to her." Gustus was once again praying Lexa didn't go that far with it.

"No point in stopping her now she just walked out with the future Mrs Voss." Clarke knocked back the rest of the whiskey before throwing the glass shattering it against the wall.

"WOW" Octavia threw open the door to Lexa's room with the glass shattering next to her head.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke pointed at her best friend in the room.

"I got an emergency text from you and this is soooo not what I was expecting." Octavia looked at Gustus wide eyed.

"I need you to please take care of her while I track down Alexandra." Gustus headed for the door seeing Octavia nod in confusion.

"Heyyy Griffin." Octavia wasn't sure what to say since she had no idea what had just happened plus they still weren't on perfect speaking terms.

"O she left." Clarke slumped back down on the couch.

"Who left, I'm here now talk to me." Octavia sat down next to Clarke pushing her hair back out of her face. She could tell her best friend had been crying hard. Her makeup was smeared and her face was red and puffy.

"Lexa left me." Clarke started to cry again.

"Uhhh what?" Octavia felt her blood start to boil just a little seeing her best friend hurt.

"I lied to her and she left me." Clarke scrunched up into a ball rocking herself.

"Why don't we get you changed and then you can tell me what happened." Octavia looked around the room seeing the long hallway that had to lead to a bedroom.

"That stupid bitch." Clarke stood up hearing her best friend following her as she headed for Lexa's bedroom.

"Clarke you're emotional and at least tipsy. I think we should refrain in calling Lexa names for now." Octavia was digging through Lexa's clothes listening to Clarke mumble under her breath.

"Here put these on." Octavia turned around to see Clarke laid out flat on the bed half naked.

"That bitch. I seen that shitty smirk on her face just let me get a hold of her. I swear to god O she's going to get it" Clarke said it again thinking about Lexa and Echo and god knows what they were doing.

"Clarke, Lexa is not a bitch." Octavia pulled her best friend up shoving a shirt over her head before wiping some of her makeup off her face.

"No Octavia, you don't understand. Lexa left with that bitch of all people. She left with Echo." Clarke snapped it out and even in her drunken state she watched Octavia's expression go from shocked to pissed.

"What the fuck" Octavia couldn't believe what she just heard.

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

Octavia sat on the bed going over what Clarke had just told her. The story was ridiculous and everything was just a mess of mistaken information. Lexa obviously was just outraged about the lie and the fact that her father wasn't her father but the amazing guy who was always by her side actually was her father. Clarke had rambled on about Finn and the meeting and how she was sorry about it all. She even apologized for not telling her and Raven about seeing Finn. Octavia was mad about it but it wasn't something that was going to ruin their friendship. She couldn't live without Clarke. Raven was also coming around because of the short amount of time Clarke had actually known and then when it came out.

"O I'm sorry." Clarke opened her eyes. They had been sitting in silence for about thirty minutes now.

"I know you are Clarke." Octavia pushed her best friends hair out of her face seeing that her face was still puffy and red.

"No I'm sorry Gustus text you and that you are now involved in this mess." Clarke pushed herself up feeling the slight tilt of the room and the world spin from the whiskey she pretty much chugged earlier.

"Don't be sorry Clarke. I am your best friend I am glad he text me." Octavia smiled at Clarke who closed her eyes again.

"Remind me never to chug whiskey." Clarke closed her eyes trying to steady herself hoping she didn't throw up.

"Please let me know if you are going to get sick because I don't think Lexa would appreciate throw up on her bed." Octavia could tell that everything in her room was top notch.

"Screw her." Clarke lifted her hand like she was waving it off.

"That is your job not mine." Octavia smiled hearing Clarke laugh just a little.

"O she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain." Clarke opened her eyes again looking at her best friend.

"I didn't really give you a chance to explain either Clarke." Octavia knew it was true they all had just thrown Clarke under the bus by herself.

"I didn't lie. I wasn't trying to lie. I know it seems like a lie and yes I didn't tell Lexa right away about meeting Finn but I was going to the second I walked out but then Gustus and the father thing came out and he begged me not to say anything because he wanted it to come from him." Clarke stuck her head in her lap trying to figure out how and where she fucked up.

"I think Lexa is just in shock Clarke. You have to remember how she is seeing this." Octavia thought about Raven and how she took it that night.

"I get that. I even get it if she needs space but to walk out that door with Echo. To leave me crying in your own room without giving me a chance to explain is a low blow." Clarke felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks again.

"Don't cry Griffin. You are strong and your relationship is strong. You will work this out." Octavia wrapped her arms around her best friend feeling her body start to shake again from crying.

"You don't understand O. Echo told me straight to my face that I was just like every other girl and that Lexa would always go back to her and she just proved it to be true." Clarke shook her head.

"You are not just any other girl. You are Clarke Griffin the most badass person I know." Octavia smiled hearing her best friend bust up laughing.

"God you are cheesy. No wonder why Raven fell for you." Clarke laughed pulling away from Octavia she pushed her hair back reaching to the nightstand she grabbed one of her hair ties and yanked her hair up.

"Got your own station and everything up in here." Octavia winked at the blonde watching her make her way around Lexa's room only stumbling a few times.

"Yeah well that is about to change." Clarke started grabbing her things. She didn't think it would be smart to be in the room when Lexa decided to come back.

"What are you doing?" Octavia stood up watching Clarke in Lexa's closet grabbing things.

"I'm getting my stuff and were leaving." Clarke grabbed her shirts and jackets that some how migrated to Lexa's room with time.

"I don't think that is so smart Clarke. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Octavia tried to stop the blonde from yanking all her clothes out of the closet.

"Octavia she left me here to go with Echo, mad or not mad at me I am taking my stuff out of this room. I don't want to have to come back if this is the end." Clarke jerked her arm away from her best friend finding a bag to shove her things in.

"Okay what ever you say Clarke." Octavia stepped back searching for Clarke's phone why the girl dug all her stuff out. She was hoping she could get a text off to Gustus about what was happening.

"I'm ready let's go." Clarke stood in the closet looking at her favorite hoodie that Lexa had stole in the beginning of their relationship. She grabbed it smelling it, it smelled like Lexa she was torn between taking it and leaving it. Walking out of the closet she seen Octavia grab a bag heading for the door.

"Wait one second." Clarke walked into the living room area finding the small painting that was hers yanking it off the wall she walked back into Lexa's bedroom tossing the hoodie and painting on the bed before walking away. If anything she was going to make sure Lexa knew what she just lost.

Clarke sat in Octavia's car silent. She wasn't sure what to think or expect now. She kept thinking back to Lexa letting her go and hearing her words. She couldn't stop thinking of what she was doing now. She didn't want to think the worse but knowing Echo god knows what the two could be doing.

"Stop thinking so negative." Octavia looked over at her best friend knowing her wheels were spinning in her head.

"They could be having sex Octavia." Clarke looked at her best friend shaking her head.

"Lexa wouldn't do that to you." Octavia was hoping it was true.

"I just want to sleep O. Just let me out and I'll text you tomorrow please." Clarke heard Octavia unlock the door to her car giving her permission to leave.

"Please don't make me regret leaving you alone." Octavia looked the blonde in the eyes seeing she really was going to just go cry herself to sleep.

"Thank you." Clarke swung the bag over her shoulder already crying as she headed up the stairs unlocking her apartment and closing the door only to sink down to the ground where she stayed for a long time.

* * *

Lexa sat in Echo's car in front of an apartment she had never been too. Something didn't feel right she wasn't sure what emotions she was running off of but all she could think of was that Clarke had lied to her. They had laid in bed together all afternoon and not once did she mention seeing Finn or what Gustus had told her. Watching Clarke break down and cry was hurting her even more, for some reason she felt guilty. Was she wrong to not sit down and listen to the blonde. Was it right for her to walk out on her. Was it right for her to leave with Echo of all people. She couldn't decide if anything she was doing was right but all she knew was she was getting out of the car and heading up to an apartment she didn't know with a person she also couldn't trust.

"What are you thinking?" Echo looked at Lexa who had been quiet the whole time minus the occasional sniff from crying.

"I don't know. I guess how I could have missed all of this." Lexa looked at Echo who for some reason seemed genuine but you could never trust that because she has proven to be a great liar as well.

"You didn't miss anything Lex you were lied too." Echo figured if she was going to get anywhere she needed to keep the lying part a fact.

"Why are you doing this?" Lexa stopped waiting for Echo to open her apartment door.

"What do you mean?" Echo wasn't sure on what the brunette wanted to hear.

"This all of this Echo. Why are you doing this? Is it to get back at Clarke or me or what?" Lexa knew there was something hidden in all of it.

"Lex I am here for you. I told you I might be all about money but I do truly care about you." Echo opened her door letting Lexa come in.

Lexa was surprised the apartment was actually very nice. The money Clarke's mother had been paying her must have been paying off due to the amount of sophistication in the

apartment that usually wasn't Echo's style. Looking around she didn't spot anything that she should be worried about it really just seemed like a normal apartment.

Echo watched Lexa walk around her apartment as if she was looking for a reason to leave. Echo knew anything incriminating wasn't in her apartment she had kept her business separate from her personal life. End game no matter what happens she really was back in Lexa's life to win her back. She might be destroying someone else's life to benefit hers but she fucked up with Lexa and she knew it.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink or eat?" Echo walked into the kitchen opening up her refrigerator.

"Do you got a beer or something heavier?" Lexa sat down leaning against the couch closing her eyes.

"I got both beer and whiskey." Echo watched Lexa think it over.

"I'll just take the beer please." Lexa figured being where she was might not be smart to get drunk.

"Here you go." Echo handed Lexa her favorite beer and she could see the surprised look on the brunette's face.

"I didn't forget Lex." Echo took a drink over own beer sitting down on the couch with just little separation between the two.

"Shocking you seemed to forget everything else." Lexa closed her eyes letting the beer slide down her raw throat from crying.

"You act like I didn't care about you Lex." Echo snapped a little.

"Do you not remember who you are sitting with Echo. You ripped my heart out and stomped on it and then you come back only to take a check to break up my current relationship." Lexa sat up looking the girl in the eyes.

"Did you ever once think that me breaking you and Clarke up was more about you then the money Lex." Echo was actually speaking mostly the truth.

"It doesn't matter Echo you've still done it all." Lexa all but yelled at her.

"I'm just here trying to help you Lex. Are you forgetting Clarke just lied to you about everything not me." Echo scooted closer putting her hand on Lexa's thigh.

"No I haven't forgotten but I also know Gustus lied to me and my father lied to me but I seem to only be blaming one person right now." Lexa put her head in her hands trying to grasp everything.

"Clarke is suppose to be your girlfriend Lexa. You shouldn't have secrets." Echo inched even closer slightly happy Lexa hadn't moved away.

"That is kind of hypocritical of you to say you know that right Echo" Lexa tipped her head to side looking at the brunette.

"I'm not talking about me or our past Lex. I am talking about here and now and look at who you are with." Echo reached down lifting Lexa's chin so they were eye to eye.

"Do you have a point?" Lexa watched Echo look down at her lips.

"I mean after everything in our past and everything that happened today you left with me Lex. You came here with me. Doesn't that mean something to you." Echo watched Lexa look at her lips knowing she had given Lexa the cue that it was okay to kiss her.

Lexa had seen the look in Echo's eyes. She knew what the girl wanted. They might have been broken up for awhile but she could still read the girl especially when she was giving the green light as much as she was now. Lexa could feel Echo's hand creep up her thigh as she tugged on her hand trying to get her to lean forward to seal the kiss she was all but begging for.

"Echo I'm still dating Clarke." Lexa was honest. She was still with Clarke and nothing was clear between them right now but she wasn't a cheater no matter who she was with.

"What Clarke doesn't know won't hurt her Lex." Echo leaned forward whispering the words on Lexa's lips.

"I will know though." Lexa went to pull back before she felt Echo grab her shirt and pull her in crashing their lips together. Lexa was stunned she didn't know what to do or what to feel. Echo's lips were familiar but all she could think about was Clarke and how this was all wrong.

**_SLAM_ **

Echo and Lexa jumped away from each other hearing her door slam open. Lexa watched Gustus step into the room and it was more than obvious the man didn't approve on what he just walked in on. She wasn't sure if she scream and yell at him or cry. Seeing the look of disappointment on his face hurt her. He may have lied about being her father but she still deeply cared about him. He was the one guy in her life who was always there for her.

"Alexandra." Gustus couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He knew Lexa was beyond pissed and hurt but he never expected her to come to Echo's apartment and let alone kiss her.

"Get out of my apartment. You have no say so in her life." Echo stood up trying to keep Lexa in her apartment.

"This is true, but you are no better of a person than me." Gustus spoke the truth knowing he had just made several mistakes when it came to his relationship with Lexa.

"Oh so you feel you can force her to leave due to your lies right along with Clarke's." Echo stepped around her couch seeing Lexa thinking everything over.

"Clarke has no part in this. She has made mistakes but it was my mistake for asking her to keep something from Alexandra." Gustus yelled at Echo.

"She lied it's plain and simple. Clarke is a liar." Echo tossed back trying to put Clarke down as much as possible seeing Lexa stand up.

"Who do you think you are little girl. You are the one staying in this city to profit off of someone's heartbreak. To work over Alexandra again for money. Didn't you have enough of that before when you walked out of her life taking her money and telling her she was just a sport. Just a game who was nothing more than a fun time." Gustus felt his anger boil to the surface.

"Coming from the man who has stood by her side almost every day of her life lying to her." Echo spit back.

"I have my reasons for the choices I made. They had nothing to do with money or being a game. I put her well being ahead of my own. I made the selfless decision which is nothing compared to what you have sucked from her life." Gustus looked at Lexa who was taking in all of the information.

"Alexandra you can hate me forever. You can never give me a chance to explain why I did what I did but you need to speak to Clarke. You are blaming her for a lot more than she deserves." Gustus watched Lexa think it over.

"I need time to think Gustus." Lexa stood tall not sure what else to say.

"I understand but you will not be thinking here with that." Gustus pointed to Echo.

"She is more then welcome to stay at my place tonight." Echo stepped up wrapping her arm around Lexa giving the man a smirk.

"What I just walked in on was not thinking." Gustus kept his tone flat seeing Lexa look at him trying to read his expression.

"I can find my own place to stay Gustus. The last I checked I fired you." Lexa could see Echo smile like she had just won the battle.

"Fine Alexandra as you wish, but believe me when I say this to you. If you do this, if you ruin what you have with Clarke over her you will be making the biggest mistake of your life." Gustus turned and slammed the door on his way out.

Lexa stood staring at the door. She thought over what he said. Could she be throwing away the best thing that has ever happened to her. Was she doing that by standing in this apartment with Echo. She could have simply lost Clarke by walking out. It's exactly what Finn did to her. Not listen and walk out when she needed someone the most. Maybe she didn't need someone now but she did ask to explain herself and Lexa had denied that to her.

"You can stay here. You can have the bed and I will sleep on the couch." Echo wrapped her arms around Lexa trying to hold her in place.

"I don't think that is smart Echo. I appreciate you getting me out of there when needed because I was upset but I really do need time to think and I think doing it by myself would be smarter." Lexa grabbed the girls hands and unwrapped them off her body pushing back just a little.

"Will you at least let me drive you?" Echo turned her head just a little looking out the window knowing her plan had just worked better than expected but no one knew it but her and one other person.

"I can grab a cab or if anything I am sure that Gustus left a driver downstairs for me." Lexa tipped back the rest of her beer before heading to the door.

"I'm always here for you if you need it." Echo smiled leaning against the door frame watching Lexa walk out of her apartment.

"Thanks I guess." Lexa gave the girl a small smile before heading down the stairs. She was lost and for some reason she wanted to go find Clarke but she wasn't sure if that was smart just yet. They had just fought and Lexa was still pissed about being lied to but everything in her body craved Clarke. She heard what Gustus had said about how he asked Clarke to withhold the information from her but that didn't explain the Finn part of the deal. Seeing the car parked outside she figured it would be waiting for her. Even though she fired Gustus he still seemed to be around. She swung open the door and was shocked to see who was in it.

"Get in" Octavia looked at Lexa was obviously shocked at her sitting in the car waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa stood on the side of the street looking into the car to see if Clarke was also inside.

"She isn't here. It's just me." Octavia tapped the seat next to waiting on Lexa to get in the car.

"I don't really feel like talking Octavia." Lexa took a seat in the car closing the door. She felt the car start to move but had no idea where they were going.

"You don't have to talk but you are going to listen." Octavia turned in her seat seeing that Lexa was also a little red in the face from crying.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Lexa jumped hearing Octavia randomly yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lexa yelled back not sure why she was the one being yelled at.

"Did you not once think of how stupid you are leaving with her Lexa." Octavia could understand the rest of it and why they were fighting but for Lexa to walk out with Echo made her want to punch the girl herself.

"She lied to me." Lexa shouted turning to face Octavia this time.

"She was asked not to tell you and out of respect for someone she actually cares about Lexa. You act like you are the only one who looks up to Gustus. Clarke lost her father and seeing how she is with that man means the world to everyone. Clarke never opens up Lexa. You should know this by dating her. She didn't open up to you easy and the fact that she is so open with Gustus that she was willing to hold out for just a little bit means something. Even if it meant spending a few hours with you not knowing" Octavia had seen it before most the way Clarke actually cared about Gustus. It was the first man she had seen Clarke actually smile at like she use to with her father.

"Octavia….ughhhh." Lexa punched the back of the seat thinking over what the brunette was saying about Clarke. It was true she did seem to have a soft spot for Gustus. She also never seen Gustus warm up to anyone else like that but herself.

"Stop that shit. You both broke some trust Lexa. This isn't one side. Maybe it was with her holding out and maybe it was with meeting Finn without you kills some trust but you walked out on her Lexa. I know that doesn't seem as bad as being lied to but to Clarke it means the world." Octavia was pleading that the brunette would understand anything she was saying.

"I was pissed Octavia. What can I say. Sorry doesn't actually cut it when it comes to breaking trust between the both of us in our relationship." Lexa was starting to understand why the guilt had been sitting in earlier.

'Why Echo Lexa please just tell me that?" Octavia didn't understand that part of it.

"I don't know it was convenient and I was hurting and I knew if I walked out that door with her maybe Clarke would hurt too." Lexa listened to herself hearing how stupid it sounded and how much she sounded like Echo herself.

"Please tell me you just heard how stupid you sound." Octavia punched her in the arm being even angrier.

"Ouch! Octavia I was in bed with Clarke all afternoon and she didn't say anything to me." Lexa kept going back to every conversation they had that day and nothing was mentioned.

"I get that Lexa. I didn't say she was innocent she broke some trust with you as well but you walked out with another woman. You walked out with the girl who told Clarke she would be just like any other girl in your world and how she would never win against Echo with you." Octavia watched her words sink in with Lexa.

"When did that happen." Lexa looked at Octavia in shock at what Clarke was told and how what Echo said to Clarke had just happened.

"Echo told her in one her drive by meetings Lexa. Clarke is a strong person she can hold her own but you can only take so much when it comes to an ex who you obviously have a extensive past with." Octavia wanted to punch Lexa again but she refrained.

"She kissed me." Lexa spit it out knowing what was coming.

"She what?" Octavia swore she misheard the brunette.

"Echo in her apartment she kissed me." Lexa looked at Octavia who had rage written on her face.

"Did you kiss her back?" Octavia was ready to get out of the car she knew it wasn't safe for Lexa's sake that they were so close at the moment.

"No never. I told her I was still with Clarke and I don't cheat." Lexa turned trying to show Octavia she was telling the truth.

"You do realize you are going to have to tell her Lexa and if you don't I will." Octavia threatened the girl.

"That or Gustus will." Lexa thought of the disappointment she seen on his face when he seen what had happened.

"He seen?" Octavia threw her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"This is a repeat of the same damn story but now it's us who know and Clarke doesn't. Who is going to be the liar now Lexa." Octavia tapped the window of the car telling the driver she wanted out.

"Where are you going?" Lexa wasn't even sure where they were.

"I'm home but if I were you I'd go figure your shit out before someone tells Clarke first." Octavia was praying this wasn't going to end as bad as she was picturing it.

"Octavia I don't know what to do." Lexa scooted across the seat looking at the brunette who also look defeated.

"Go talk to Clarke." Octavia pointed in the direction of Clarke's apartment.

"What do I say." Lexa wanted to take Octavia with her but she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Think about it Lexa. Clarke's mother paid Echo to ruin your relationship. Do you really think she doesn't know you ended up with Echo and that you two shared a kiss and god knows what her plan is." Octavia thought it over herself knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Octavia." Lexa for once got scared about how this could end.

"I don't know Lexa but I'm warning you right now if I get a call an hour from now with her crying I will hunt your ass down." Lexa listening to Octavia's warning knowing it wasn't a joke she had a target on her back.

* * *

Clarke heard a knock on her door making her jump. She was still sitting against it. She had stopped crying but she had no energy to move. She had pulled out one of her hoodies that smelled like Lexa and had just been sitting wrapped up in it. The whiskey had wore off for the most part and she was hoping whoever it was on the other side would just leave.

_**Knock knock** _

Clarke rolled her eyes hearing the knock again she pushed herself up looking out the peephole of her apartment she seen Gustus standing on the other side. She slid the lock off opening the door before walking further into her apartment to sit on the couch.

"What do you want?" Clarke watched the man who wasn't standing as tall as usual and seemed like he was also hurt.

"I'm here to check on you Clarke. I know most of this is my fault and Octavia had text me that you took all of your stuff from Lexa's room and came here." Gustus seen a pile of her clothes and things on the ground as he looked up watching the blonde close her eyes.

"That bitch." Clarke shook her head laughing a little. Of course Octavia would set her up some how but at least it was Gustus and not Lexa.

"She is worried about you. I am worried about you." Gustus stepped further into the apartment actually taking a seat on one of the stools.

"You sit? That's a shocker." Clarke laid her head on her knees staring at the man. She knew it wasn't all his fault. She agreed to keep his secret for the time being but it had backfired on both of them because of Finn's big mouth and her mother's manipulation.

"I sleep as well." Gustus smiled seeing Clarke laugh.

"What are we going to do?" Clarke wiped her tears that started to fall again. She knew it wasn't just her who lost someone.

"I am not sure regarding myself but I believe she will come around with you.I hope she isn't that stupid but I do know she is no longer at Echo's." Gustus had made sure she left and with Octavia's help hopefully she smacked some sense into the girl.

"How do you know that?" Clarke sat up looking at him. She could tell he wasn't telling her everything.

"I just know." Gustus stood heading towards the door. He now knew Clarke was safe and at home and now it was time for him to go handle Clarke's mother and Echo.

"You know you can't just leave like that." Clarke stood up standing on her couch.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Clarke shook her head in disbelief watching Gustus walk out her door without even looking back.

She sat back down listening to him. She wasn't sure why she was so fond of the man. Maybe it was because he reminded her of her father. He was just a gentle giant who cared so much about people even if you couldn't tell. It also helped he was part ninja and she still needed to learn that from him. Hearing a knock at her door again she walked to her door not seeing anyone she opened the door but not sliding the lock this time. Looking on the ground she seen a yellow envelope. Looking back and forth she grabbed the envelope and closed her door. The last time this happened and she looked inside it was nothing she wanted to see. Throwing it on her counter she sat back down on the couch staring at it. She hated knowing there was probably something in the envelope that was going to hurt her even more and after the night she had she just couldn't handle that. Laying down on the couch she wrapped up in the hoodie letting herself drift off to sleep. Maybe and just maybe it could all just be a dream.

* * *

Lexa sat outside of Clarke's apartment. She had been there for about an hour not sure of how to go up and knock or if she should even try. It was a little past midnight and she hadn't moved she just watched the time click pass minute by minute. She had read every message she had gotten. It was almost like every text was a stall tactic for her not having to walk up the stairs. Her own heart hurt thinking of Clarke crying by herself. She now realized the girl she loved hadn't fully lied to her she just hadn't told her the whole truth. She should have just listened she should have just given the blonde a chance like Clarke had given her so many times. She thought about Clarke's explanation on love and how she hoped this would just be another bump in the road for them. Trust was broken but the love was not, but could they actually work past it or was this the last straw being pulled to ruin them.

 **Octavia:** I haven't heard a word. Did she kill you or are you still in the car.

Lexa cracked a smile at the text just a little seeing how well Octavia had come to know her as well.

 **Lexa:** I might still be in the car.

 **Octavia:** Gustus text me and told me he was there and seen her.

Lexa felt her heart skip a beat thinking that Gustus had been to see Clarke. She wasn't sure when because she knew she had been in the parking lot for more than an hour and she hadn't seen him come or go. It scared her to think that maybe he told her already about the kiss. That it was going to be coming from him and not her. Just like how she found out who her real father was.

 **Lexa:** Does she know.

 **Octavia:** No he would never do that to you, but you need to get your ass out of the car now.

 **Octavia:** Also brace yourself to be hit, just saying.

Lexa rolled her eyes knowing exactly how Octavia's face had to look. The threat was real coming from the brunette regarding her best friend. Lexa thought about Octavia and Raven were still in Clarke's life even after her mistake. It seemed that Clarke had been holding on to a little of everything to help save her friends heartache or to take it on the heartache herself. Lexa took a deep breath opening the door she heard the front window roll down.

"Are you staying the night Miss Voss." Lexa looked at the driver and then back to the apartment door.

"Umm let's have you stay and if I don't come back down in a bit you can just leave. I don't even know if she will answer the door." Lexa seen her driver slightly cringe and that gave her a clue on how fucked up everything really was.

"Good luck." Lexa shook her head hearing him before rolling up the window

Lexa made the walk up the stairs standing in front of Clarke's door. It felt like it had taken a year to get there. With each slow step she tried to think of what to say. She couldn't ask Clarke to listen to her because she denied the blonde that choice so why would she get it now. Holding her breath she knocked. She could slightly hear someone groan on the other side but nothing after that. Knocking again she heard stomping and what seemed to be like maybe Clarke had tripped before she heard all movement stop.

"I'm sure you can see me by now." Lexa spoke through the door having a feeling Clarke was on the other side not saying anything after she seen her through the peephole.

"I'm not going to ask for you to listen to me or to give me a chance to explain because I didn't give you that chance earlier but I was hoping you could at least let me in." Lexa wasn't sure what to do or say because Clarke had yet to speak.

"What do you really want Lexa." Clarke stood leaning on the other side of the door. She could feel the tear in her eyes. She did fall asleep but waking up just seemed to make it worse.

"To see you." Lexa took another deep breath.

Clarke hated the fact that she wanted to see the brunette as well. She wanted to yell and scream and hit the girl for everything she had done tonight. She knew they both had faults in the situation but Lexa had left with Echo and she would never get that image out of her head. Hearing Lexa tell her that she needed to get as far away from her and then leaving with that bitch just burned into her heart.

"If you won't let me in or see you I am going to camp outside your door." Lexa had a feeling that would get Clarke to open the door and she was right hearing the lock slide on the other side. Clarke swung the door open looking beyond pissed but you still tell she had been crying by how red and puffy her face was.

"Happy, now what do you want?" Clarke stood there almost holding her breath. She hadn't expected to see Lexa for awhile. She told herself she didn't want to see her for awhile but yet she opened the door.

"Can I come in." Clarke slammed the door in Lexa's face she couldn't even believe the situation at the moment. She couldn't believe Lexa actually ended up at her door only hours after walking out on her with another woman and then had the nerve to ask to come in. She was pissed. Nothing between them was going to get solved even if there was a chance due to how they both were running off emotions. She heard the door click open behind her. She told herself she didn't purposely leave it unlocked for her to come in but she knew she did. She was sitting back on the couch wrapped up refusing to look up when she heard the door shut. She knew Lexa was in her apartment now she could feel it. She didn't hear the girl move until she heard the slide. Looking up Lexa had slid down the door just like she had earlier and was just sitting on the ground staring at the bag of things Clarke had taken from her room. Placing her chin on her knees she watched the brunette try and process what she was looking at. She could tell she was hurting and it made her want to comfort her but she reminded herself she was hurt too.

"So is this it?" Lexa didn't know what to say seeing all of Clarke's things in a bag. She recognized all of them because she had personally hung them up in her closet. It made her feel like she had given a space for Clarke in her life just like the blonde had given her a drawer in her apartment. Looking up she seen Clarke was staring at her. She couldn't read the blonde for the first time ever. Clarke showed no emotions like either she had shut down or lost them for the moment.

"Ask yourself that Lexa." Clarke stood up off the couch heading for her bedroom. She spotted the envelope on her counter she figured if anyone needed to see it first it was probably the brunette.

"What does that even mean Clarke." Lexa for some reason wanted to push the blonde to talk to her even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"You walked out Lexa not me." Clarke yelled back but didn't turn around to see the brunettes reaction.

"This was on my doorstep earlier. The last time I got one of those it was a disaster and I have a feeling you might already know what it is." Clarke tossed the envelope at Lexa before walking away shutting her bedroom door. Crying herself to sleep for the second time in one night seemed impossible but it happened.

Lexa sat against the door closing her eyes. She so badly wanted to get up and go into Clarke's bedroom but she knew that wouldn't be a smart idea. Just the fact that she was leaning against the door at the moment she was surprised she wasn't dead or if anything she figured she would at least get smacked. Once again Clarke had let her in. Once again Clarke had not walked out but she had walked out the second it got rough. Even after the lies and the unknown Clarke hadn't walked out she begged to talk and to try and refused to think that tonight was the end of them but now it all seemed like it could be and it wouldn't be because of Clarke. Lexa reached down grabbing the envelope Clarke had thrown at her. She wasn't sure what it was. Opening it up she was stunned by what she saw. It was pictures from when she was in Echo's apartment. One was of them sitting on the couch together, one of them to what seemed to look like they were hugging and the last one was of the kiss. She hadn't kissed Echo back but from the looks of the picture it seemed like it was a mutual kiss. How they were even taken and developed so quickly made her realize she was set up. They had been in front of the open window and once again Echo had gotten the best of her and knowing this was given to Clarke and she hadn't opened it made it clear to Lexa that Clarke knew it was something bad. Lexa wasn't sure how she was going to explain the pictures to Clarke. Putting them back in the envelope she felt the tears start to fall again, refusing to leave the door she just rested her head against it knowing this could be the beginning of her losing Clarke.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these I will be adding the notes from FF so first readers will understand a little more.

**A/N Okay so I got a couple reviews regarding Abby's behavior and how some of the fighting was over dramatic and pointless. I also got a few saying they both took it too far but in my heart I know if I got blasted with something regarding family and also my girlfriend walked out on me with an ex after a fight I would probably start a riot as well even if it's not necessary. Emotions do that to us. Love does that to us. I hope to answer some questions soon though. Anyways super long chapter and I could have kept it going but I cut it off. This is not going to just be a happy go lucky they move past it all but it's a start. A lot of talking needs to still happen between the both of them and others but for now this is what you get. I hope you like it. It's a little hard on the heart fair warning. xoxoxo**

**This chapter is M rated.**

* * *

Clarke woke up she felt like she got hit by a bus. Her head hurt her beyond belief and she was sure it was from crying. Rubbing her face she stared at her bedroom door. It was closed and she kept it that way all night no matter how many times she woke up wanting to open it to see if Lexa was still in her living room. She left the brunette out there last night and it was the first time in a long time she slept in her bed without her and it felt wrong. She knew in her heart last night nothing would get settled no matter how bad both of them wanted to talk. They both were too overwhelmed with everything and running off nothing but shock, hurt and confusion. Looking at the door again she debated on if she should open it up. She hadn't heard anything all night from her living room or kitchen. Climbing out of bed she walked into her bathroom instead.

"Ughhh." Clarke looked at her face in the mirror not only did she feel like she got hit by a bus she looked it too. Crying yourself to sleep twice did not do wonders for your complexion. Throwing her hair up she splashed water on her face. She kind of hoped that the noise would wake up Lexa if she was actually in her living room. Heading back out of the bathroom she crept to her door and cracked it open. Looking at her couch she didn't see anyone. Her heart sunk a little thinking that the brunette left she opened her door up all the way when she spotted Lexa asleep against her door. She hadn't moved from where she sat last night. Looking at her she had to be uncomfortable she had managed to grab one of the hoodies out of the bag that Clarke had desperately took back from her place and used it as a pillow. She didn't come in any further then where Clarke had let her in almost like she wasn't allowed. It hurt looking at the brunette on the ground. She still couldn't believe she had come to her apartment and the fact that she even opened the door and let her in. After everything last night and all the faults on both of sides of things she came back and she let her in. Shaking her head she sneaked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. If she was going to make it through the day she could already tell it was needed. She curled up on the stool in her kitchen staring at the girl. Even after a night of crying she was still beautiful. Everything about her made Clarke ache. She had a feeling she might have overstepped just a little bringing her stuff home. Even after seeing Lexa leave with Echo which still hurt. It hurt all together watching the girl walk out the door without her but she wasn't even sure what Lexa was thinking because they hadn't talked. She seen the brunette stir. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or if she had started crying again. Moving a little Clarke spotted the envelope under Lexa's head. It made her wonder if the girl had opened it. She wanted to know what was in it so bad last night but now she wasn't sure if it was worth it. There was no way it was a good thing. Clarke jumped hearing her coffee machine beep saying it was done. Turning around she unknowingly grabbed two coffee mugs but realized she only needed to fill one. It was out of instinct and she thought it over again on how she was so used to having Lexa around she never actually thought about what it meant to not have her around.

"Do you think I could get some of that." Lexa watched Clarke jump a little. She had heard the coffee machine beep. Opening her eyes she watched Clarke pull down two mugs before stopping herself. She figured she didn't even realize what she was doing until she started pouring the coffee. She watched Clarke start to pour into both mugs without responding to her. She watched her add creamer and sugar just like she did every morning for the both of them. Clarke had learned exactly how she liked her coffee in the morning. She wanted to stand and stretch but she wasn't exactly sure what to do since she had slept against the door. She watched Clarke who seemed stiff as she turned around placing the second mug on the edge of the counter as if she was okay to come and get it. She stood stretching thinking to herself that had to have been the worst sleep she had ever had in her life.

"Thank you" Lexa still couldn't read Clarke. She just sat there staring at her sipping her coffee. She hadn't said a word and that scared her a little. She turned after grabbing the coffee to head back towards the door.

"You can sit down Lexa." Clarke finally spoke. She had watched the girl stretch her body and crack her neck. Once again she thought about how uncomfortable sleeping on the floor actually was. She figured because of everything her emotions were unknown because Lexa hadn't been able to read her so far. If she had been able to she would have known she was okay to sit down. Not sure what to say though she watched Lexa turn and pull out the stool sitting across from her. They both just stared at each other drinking their coffee.

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor." Clarke finally broke the silence knowing Lexa wouldn't

"I didn't feel welcome." Lexa spoke the truth. Last night for the first time in awhile she felt like a stranger in Clarke's apartment.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back to be honest." Clarke sat up not sure if she wanted to have this conversation so early.

"I didn't expect you to open the door." Lexa watched Clarke she could tell the blonde was struggling with her emotions.

"I think there was a lot of unexpected last night." Clarke closed her eyes for just a minute.

"You didn't lock your door." Lexa had known standing on the other side of the door that if Clarke had locked it that it meant she didn't want to see her. She felt like it was an eternity standing on the other side waiting to hear the door lock.

"I figured inside my apartment would have been more comfortable than outside my door but you didn't seem to make it that far after coming in anyways." Clarke sipped her coffee some more. She could feel them both circling the subject.

"Clarke it means a lot to me that you opened your door last night after everything." Lexa wanted to reach across the table and grab the blondes hand.

"Honestly Lexa like I said I didn't expect to see you. I wasn't even sure what to think or do seeing you stand on the other side of my door." Clarke wasn't sure why Lexa was being calm or not yelling at her at the moment.

"Why did you think I wouldn't come back." Lexa had a feeling she knew the answer but she wanted to make sure before she brought something else up.

"Do you not remember what you said to me last night Lexa." Clarke was in disbelief for a moment. She knew she fucked up seriously about not telling the brunette about everything but hearing what Lexa had to say to her is what hurt her the most.

"I think there was a lot said last night Clarke." Lexa tapped her fingers on the counter still wanting to reach across the counter to grab the blondes hand.

"You told me you wanted as far away from me as possible Lexa, I know I did a lot wrong yesterday. I did a whole world of hurt but I never expected you to say that to me." Clarke closed her eyes for a second trying her hardest to not cry.

"Clarke I was hurt. I still am hurt. I never thought you would lie to me if I can even call it that. I was hit with a whole lot of information at once and I just needed to get away from everyone." Lexa hated feeling like she was going to cry and she hated it even more seeing the blonde try and hold back her own tears.

"You left with her Lexa." Clarke felt the first tear drop and she wiped it quickly.

"Clarke we need to talk about something." Lexa watched Clarke meet her eyes she felt the blue meet her green and she knew this was going to be harder than she expected. She could see the fear in Clarke's eyes like she already had prepared herself for something happening between her and Echo and it crushed her that she actually expected it. Getting up from the counter Lexa walked back grabbing the envelope that was left for Clarke before coming back to sit down. She laid in the middle of them trying to read Clarke once again but she had shut down.

"Do I even want to know Lexa." Clarke held her breath for a minute trying to control her emotions. She told herself not to get mad that she had expected something bad in that envelope but the way Lexa had said it to her made her heart drop into her stomach like she was going to throw up.

"Something happened last night." Lexa was cut off seeing Clarke move like she was going to get out of the stool. Unexpectedly she reached across the counter grabbing Clarke's hands keeping her at the counter.

"Lexa do I want to know." Clarke said it slowly feeling her anger rise just a little because Lexa had kept her at the counter and she wanted move to do anything but look at the envelope.

"I don't think you do Clarke but you need to know. I need you to know." Lexa watched the tears start to fall from the blondes eyes. She couldn't control it anymore.

"Fine Lexa it's whatever you say." Clarke grabbed the envelope seeing her own hands shake she watched Lexa put her head in her hands before running them back up her face. She could see the tip of a photograph and she was terrified to look any further. Looking back at Lexa she could see the tears welling up in the girls eyes. Clarke pulled out the first picture and it was of Echo and Lexa sitting on a couch together. Closer than expected but took a deep breath hoping that was the just of it all. Pulling out the second photo it was of Echo hugging Lexa or that is what it seemed to be and she felt her heart break a little seeing that there was one more photo and by judging Lexa's body language it was the one she was afraid of as well. Clarke set the envelope down quickly.

"Clarke there is one more photo in there." Lexa watched the blonde look at the other two photos she had placed on her counter. She felt her body go rigid seeing Clarke wipe her tears again that were flowing a little more now.

"Where did you go Lexa. Tell me the story." Clarke wanted to know what happened before she took out the last picture.

"Clarke I need you to look at the photo first." Lexa could see the anger rise in Clarke.

"Lexa tell me the story." Clarke looked up meeting Lexa's green eyes that had welled up with tears.

Lexa told herself to breath. She had been holding her breath from watching Clarke pull out each picture. Seeing Clarke stop and hearing her ask for the story made it even harder. Part of her brain told her she had a right to be mad. That Clarke didn't get to be the only one crying or upset about everything. She had been lied to by the people she loved. Clarke had known Gustus was her father and she didn't tell her. Even with knowing all of that and hurting herself she knew that picture was going to tell a thousand words even if she didn't speak. She had walked out with Echo. She had walked up to the girls apartment and even being set up the kiss did happen. She didn't kiss the girl back but who was to believe that.

"I left you." Clarke cringed slightly hearing Lexa start the story.

"I left you, and I followed Echo to her car. Eventually we ended up at her apartment on the other side of town. I went in and was trying to sort out my thoughts. I was trying to figure out everything that happened. I was trying to wrap my head around my father and Gustus and you and Finn and your mother and even Echo. I ended up having a beer." Lexa stuttered just a little seeing Clarke look up at her suddenly hearing the beer part.

"You were drinking." Clarke tapped on the photos. She had been staring at the one of Echo and Lexa hugging. She hated seeing it. She hated knowing that Echo had her hands on Lexa. It made her want to throw up just thinking about god knows what else could have happen.

"Yes I had a beer. She offered me whiskey but with what I drank at dinner I figured the beer was best." Lexa hoped hearing the fact that she turned down the whiskey for just a beer it helped a little. She was starting to think that the more of the story she told the more likely she was going to be able to say it.

"Then what happened." Clarke picked up the envelope again seeing the edge of the picture. She almost knew what happened next and whatever it was it was in the envelope.

"We got to talking. Echo was telling me about what it meant that I left you back at my place and came with her. That coming with her and back to her like it always was meant something." Lexa took another deep breath seeing Clarke meet her eyes again.

Clarke rolled her eyes before looking at Lexa again. She figured Echo would open her big mouth as usual. The only difference this time was that Echo had been right for at least the first half of everything. No matter what did happen she had to admit there was a little satisfaction in Lexa ending back up at her apartment. Whatever Gustus had done something had clicked and the brunette left.

"I think you should look at the photo now Clarke." Lexa had been watching Clarke think as she tapped on the envelope. She figured the blonde didn't even know she was doing it. Lexa watched Clarke open the envelope and she felt her heart speed up as she watched Clarke pull out the photo and look at it. She had no emotion. Lexa couldn't read her and it was the worst feeling ever till she seen the tears start to fall again from the blondes eyes and she broke down herself.

"Clarke please." Lexa stopped talking as she watched Clarke shove herself up out of the stool. Lexa could see the hurt and anger in her face and she didn't know what to say.

Clarke stood staring at the photo of Echo and Lexa kissing. She didn't know what to think she wasn't even sure if she was allowed to think. Her heart was breaking seeing the woman she loves kissing another girl. She wanted to smash something to break something and to scream but she told herself to give Lexa a chance to explain like she wasn't given yesterday. She needed to keep her cool somehow or she was going to lose it.

"Lexa please tell me this isn't real." Clarke slammed the picture down on the counter pushing it towards the brunette.

"I can't do that Clarke but it's not what it seems." Lexa jumped hearing Clarke slam her hand down on the counter again.

"How is it not what it seems Lexa. You fucking kissed her." Clarke felt herself losing it.

"No no Clarke she kissed me." Lexa stood quickly hoping she could make Clarke understand.

"Is there a damn difference Lexa?" Clarke looked up at Lexa who was crying.

"Yes there is. I didn't kiss her back Clarke I swear I didn't." Lexa wasn't sure if she should step around the counter or not.

"Did your lips touch hers?" Clarke stepped up to the counter wanting to see Lexa say it.

"Yes but Clarke." Lexa could see Clarke's walls breaking down and it was killing her.

"I can't fucking believe this." Clarke picked up the photo and ripped it in half throwing it at the brunette across from her. She started to walk off but she felt Lexa grab her again.

"Clarke I didn't kiss her back." Lexa struggled to hold onto the blonde who was fighting her.

"You fucking kissed her Lexa. You left me crying in your room to kiss Echo, to kiss that bitch." Clarke some how got her hand free smacking Lexa across the face.

"I guess you had already had come to your conclusion on us. I mean it's not cheating if we're not together right." Clarke stuttered slightly stunned at what she just did. She smacked Lexa and that was never something she expected to do. She watched the hurt roll over Lexa's face from her words and actions.

"No Clarke I didn't come to that conclusion." Lexa said it flat as she got a hold of Clarke again only to feel her try and break free.

"You're no different Lexa. I fucked up I will own my mistake of not telling you. Yes I withheld it Lexa I did it for Gustus because I knew how hard you were going to take the news. I knew that it was going to break you down so I wanted it to come from him. He told me he would tell you and if he wasn't going to I would do it myself. I tried dammit Lexa I tried." Clarke felt herself start to crumble. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to fight with Lexa. She also wasn't sure how long Lexa was going to take it.

"Clarke it was too much for me last night to understand. I wasn't thinking. I would never do that to you on purpose." Lexa refused to let go of the blonde no matter how hard she was fighting her. No matter what had just happened.

"You kissed her. Why." Clarke started to sob. She wasn't even sure if you could understand her words.

"Why Lexa. Why would you do that to us." Lexa was crying. Hearing Clarke ask why was breaking her heart. She felt stupid for being mad. She was hurt but leaving with Echo was a mistake she was going to have to own.

"Just why, tell me why." Clarke felt her knees go weak she tried to catch herself but she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her holding her up.

"I promise Clarke. I promise I didn't." Lexa held onto Clarke. She knew better than to even say kiss she just needed Clarke to understand.

"You did though Lexa. I didn't kiss anyone else. I didn't touch anyone else Lexa." Clarke yelled it into Lexa's chest as she pushed on her. She felt the girl pick her up a little pulling her into her lap as they sunk to the ground together.

"Did I mess up that bad Lexa. Did I hurt you that bad for you to go to her and not me." Clarke gave up on fighting and just sat there with Lexa's arms around her crying.

"Clarke I love you. I only want to be with you. We made mistakes last night but like you said to me. This isn't the end of us Clarke, this isn't." Lexa could almost hear herself beg for Clarke to understand.

"Lexa I can't." Clarke stopped talking when she pulled herself up and saw the brunette in front of her who was also crying and her face was tinted red where she had smacked her.

"Clarke." Lexa wiped the blondes eyes with hope in her heart that she wasn't going to pull away. She wasn't sure what Clarke was going to say so she cupped her face and took the risk leaning down brushing her lips across the blondes. She didn't feel Clarke kiss her back but she felt her suck in a breath.

"I love you Clarke. You have my heart." Lexa pulled back searching the blondes eyes for anything.

"Lexa." Clarke still didn't know what to think. They were both sitting on her floor crying. She kept looking at Lexa wondering how they got here. Wondering how both of them had messed up this much in so little time. Lexa had kissed her and the only thing she felt in her body was need. She wanted the brunette so bad. She leaned forward kissing Lexa. She felt Lexa stiffen for just a second before she felt the girls hand grab her neck pulling her closer kissing her harder. It wasn't a sweet kiss or a kiss of passion it wasn't even a I'm sorry kiss it was just a kiss, a kiss of proof they were both still there together.

"Clarke can we please talk." Lexa pulled back a little leaning her forehead on the blondes seeing her eyes were still closed.

"I don't want to talk." Clarke shook her head leaning back up she stood. She was a little wobbly but some how she got up.

"Please I know I am asking a lot." Clarke cut off Lexa turning back around she grabbed the brunette yanking her into another kiss. She refused to talk they had talked to much she just wanted the brunette she wanted to feel Lexa again. Feel the girl she loved and nothing else. Pushing against Lexa she felt the brunette fight her at first before giving in. She immediately met Clarke with the same amount of force. They both were grasping at everything they could. Shivering she felt Lexa slide her hands up her shirt before dragging her nails down her back pulling her flush to her. The kiss was heated this time. There was no question about desire between the two. Clarke reached down lifting Lexa's shirt up throwing it off she pushed Lexa backwards feeling her stumble into the door until they both abruptly fell into each other.

Lexa felt like she was on fire. Clarke had kissed her so hard and so needy it was almost like she needed proof she was there standing in front of her. She let out a moan the second she felt Clarke's teeth connect with her neck. Everything and nothing about them right now was themselves but after everything they both just wanted each other. Lexa forced Clarke to lift her arms breaking their contact ripping her shirt off. Lexa pulled the blonde back biting her lip before she flipped their position she shoved Clarke back against the door and started kissing down the girls jaw making her way to her neck sucking hard leaving every mark she could on her way down. Reaching behind Clarke she unclasped her bra letting it fall she felt Clarke dig her nails into her shoulders as she circled her tongue over one of Clarke's nipples using her fingers on the other one she could hear Clarke start to moan above her. She started to pull down Clarke's shorts feeling the blonde push off the door a little Lexa stood picking Clarke up heading for her bedroom she shoved the door open dropping Clark on her bed before climbing on top of her meeting the blondes desperate needs.

Clarke couldn't breath she felt like Lexa was smothering her and it's exactly what she wanted. She could feel her hands grabbing and her teeth and tongue working over her body. She knew she was being owned at the moment and she didn't care. She pulled up on Lexa's hair making the brunette come back up kissing her long and hard. Clarke pushed on her till she rolled over. Clarke looked down at Lexa her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess but Clarke could see the love in the girls eyes. She could still see everything that was her Lexa in her eyes. Leaning down Clarke kissed her again letting her heart pour into this time. It was still desperate but she let herself feel she let Lexa feel her. She slid her hands down Lexa's stomach pulling down her sweats pushing off the bed she removed them completely. Crawling back up she started to kiss and lick her way up Lexa's thigh. She felt the brunette lift her hips with each touch. She bit down on her hip sliding her tongue across her lower stomach before biting down on the other hip. She wanted to claim what was hers and Lexa was hers. Leaning up she pushed her hands up Lexa's stomach hard cupping both her breast she heard the girl gasp as the sudden contact when Clarke leaned forward pushing her knee hard up between the brunette's legs. Clarke started to grind her hips using her knee as pressure she bit down hard on Lexa's collarbone she couldn't tell if Lexa' groan came out from the pain or the friction between her legs.

.

"You're mine." Clarke whispered against the brunette's lips as she kept grinding her hips and thigh into Lexa she could feel how wet the brunette was underneath her. She watched Lexa open her eyes green suddenly meeting blue.

"You're mine." Lexa repeated Clarke's words finally able to read her emotions. She could see some of the hurt and pain had faded and the desire was there as well but the love was still shining in her eyes. It made Lexa's heart beat faster. She felt Clarke lean down causing Lexa to grab the blondes hand sliding it down between her thighs. She heard the blonde suck in a breath the second her fingers slid over Lexa feeling how wet the girl was she dipped her fingers inside her hearing Lexa start to moan as she spread her legs a little wider as the brunette started to buck her hips up allowing Clarke to push her fingers inside the her she felt Lexa tighten around her fingers almost making Clarke lose herself in the moment. She could feel the brunette grip their hips pulling them down harder each time Clarke pushed her fingers back inside her. She felt Lexa's thigh push between hers and this time with Clarke moaning leaning down she captured the girls lips. She bit down hard on her lip before sliding her tongue across Lexa's lips letting their tongues dance and play as she felt Lexa's body start to shake. She was close she could hear the girl moan into the kiss as her breathing started to hitch Clarke broke the kiss looking down at her. She felt Lexa's nails dig into her back as she broke trembling beneath Clarke she just watched as Lexa had pretty much screamed out her name losing herself in every pull and push Clarke kept moving her fingers in her. She felt Lexa's body start to come down causing her to brush her lips against the brunette's slow and soft. She tasted what might have been blood on the girls lip. Kissing her even slower this time she felt Lexa kiss her back feeling her fingers play along her back she sighed. Letting her body fall she laid her head on Lexa's shoulder feeling the brunette rub her back. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep.

"Lexa." Clarke listened to the girls heartbeat finally start to steady.

"Hmmm.." Lexa was completely relaxed she didn't want to lose the moment even though she knew it had to end at some point.

"We still need to talk." Clarke looked up at the brunette who still had her eyes closed. She hated to ruin the moment but it was the truth. Even after them stumbling into bed it hadn't changed anything.

"I know Clarke I know." Lexa pulled Clarke in tighter not wanting to let the girl go.

Clarke pushed herself up looking down at Lexa she kissed the girl again before crawling out of the bed walking into the bathroom. Shivering from the loss of heat she didn't shut the door there really was no point. Looking at her lips they were still swollen and she could see a couple of light marks on her body but she definitely had a few dark ones which visible teeth marks involved in them she would have to try and hide. She ran her fingers down them thinking what had just happened. It was out of need and want and the passion between the two of them the draw it was just never ending. It didn't leave them. No matter how mad or hurt they were they still ended up at her place and in bed. It wasn't always the answer but she couldn't deny that it meant something.

"Do you regret it?" Lexa seen Clarke jump. She had gotten up and seen Clarke looking over herself in the mirror. She could see the blonde thinking with every touch and mark she seen left on her body. She was afraid that what had just happened shouldn't have happened.

"No." Clarke shook her head. She seen the worry in Lexa's eyes. She walked up to the girl grabbing her face she pulled down her lip. It was blood she tasted earlier she obviously had gotten a little lost in the moment. She could also still see the red tint on Lexa's face that finally had started to fade some.

"I'm sorry." Clarke grabbed a rag wiping Lexa's lip down before applying a little bit of coconut oil on it to help it heal.

"What is that?" Lexa pulled away tasting it.

"Trust the doctor." Clarke couldn't stop herself from laughing when she seen Lexa scrunch up her face looking at her.

"Don't be sorry, it looks like we both got a little caught up." Lexa reached out tipping Clarke's head seeing the marks she left down her collarbone and a little farther. Reaching down she grabbed Clarke's hand. She could tell both of them were like walking on eggshells.

"You haven't looked in the mirror." Clarke bit her lip because she could see evidence of herself all down Lexa's body and like she had said she didn't regret it.

"Do I even want to look." Lexa had seen a flash in Clarke's eyes before she felt herself get pulled forward to face the mirror.

"Well ummm.." Lexa eyed herself in the mirror. She could see Clarke's teeth marks all the way down her body especially a deep one on her shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" Clarke wanted to laugh seeing her nails marks down Lexa's back before meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Never." Lexa heard Clarke let out a small sigh before walking out of the bathroom. She watched the blonde look around her room for something to throw on. Grabbing a hoodie Lexa seen it was one of the ones she use to wear that was Clarke's. It made her smile as she walked out of the bathroom into Clarke's living room.

Clarke watched Lexa walk past her in just sweats causing her to shake her head. The girl had no problem with being half naked anywhere it seemed. Walking into the living room behind her she seen that Lexa had grabbed one of her t-shirts out of the bad she had viciously brought home. Walking around she picked up their shirts that had been scattered before walking over to her counter looking at the photo she had ripped up and thrown at Lexa.

"Can we talk now?" Lexa leaned back against the couch hoping that Clarke seeing the picture again didn't back step them. Watching the blonde pick it up and throw it away she finally felt like they were headed into the right direction of what they needed to talk about.

"Yeah we can talk." Clarke turned seeing it was now past lunch time she reached in her refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She felt like she was ready for the conversation now.

Lexa sat down on the couch watching Clarke sit down on the opposite side she curled up and looked at Lexa.

"I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke felt like she needed to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry that I kept something from you. Something that was very important. I know you might not ever understand why I did it but I did. I can only say sorry for the fact that it hurt you but if I had a choice to withhold it again for Gustus I probably would." Clarke watched Lexa's take in all the information.

"I'm also sorry for smacking you. I never thought I would do a such thing and it also happened and I will regret that for a long time." Clarke leaned forward cupping the girls cheek that she had hit telling herself not to cry again.

Lexa sat listening to Clarke apologize to her for everything she did out of heart. Clarke had not told her to protect her. Clarke had went to the meeting with Finn to protect her and Clarke had smacked her for all of the reasons and emotions bunched together. She wasn't sure how she was so blind to seeing it some times but Clarke is the main reason she is still standing. She is the reason she left Echo's apartment. She is the reason she ended up back at her apartment. She is the reason she didn't do something stupid after finding everything out regarding her father. She might have been hurt but Clarke was the reason she is who she is today.

"Clarke it should be me saying sorry to you. I accept your apology because I know it's what you need to hear and because you do have a decent backhand." Lexa couldn't help but smile at Clarke seeing her roll her eyes.

"I'm hurt Clarke. I don't think that will go away because so much has been thrown at me but I left you after you begged me to just give you a chance to explain and I didn't. Instead I left and I did in the worst way possible. I didn't even know how to talk Clarke, but I'm lucky to have you. You make me whole you make me understand so much more about myself then I have ever been able to grasp." Lexa scooted closer to Clarke grabbing her free hand making Clarke look at her.

"We both made mistakes Lexa. This isn't all on you." Clarke took a drink of her beer feeling her throat go dry.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I have to say it. I did not kiss her back Clarke. I know it might not matter to you. I know you might take it as a kiss is a kiss but I swear I didn't kiss her back." Lexa watched Clarke cringe a little before processing it.

"I understand but I don't. I know in my heart you didn't initiate the kiss Lexa and that does help me but it's going to take me awhile to get that picture out of my head if I ever can. I hate the fact that she touched you. I hate that she got her way and that she proved a small point to be true even though you came back to me. How you ended back here I will never know but I am thankful that you did." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand watching the guilt hit her a little harder then the last time.

"Gustus he slammed the door open and yelled at me even though I fired him." Lexa laughed a little thinking about the man. She still needed to talk to him as well.

"Well I will have to thank him for that." Clarke watched Lexa smile and it helped her some.

"You are going to need to thank Octavia as well." Lexa peaked up looking at Clarke's face and she had her eyebrow raised stopping herself from drinking her beer.

"Why?" Clarke was curious.

"Well Gustus left a car for me once I left Echo's and I figured he would, but what I didn't guess was that Octavia was sitting in it waiting for me." Lexa bit her lip hoping she wasn't about to get Octavia in trouble.

"That bitch. I swear she knows too much sometimes." Clarke threw her head back laughing about her best friend.

"She is pretty scary when she is mad. She also has some special mind reading thing going on. I think her and Gustus made a pretty good team against us." Lexa smirked thinking about how Octavia threatened her life last night.

"How much does she know because I remember rambling on half drunk to her in your room." Clarke covered her face for a second thinking about how ridiculous she was last night.

"You got drunk in my room." Lexa watched Clarke stare at her through her fingers.

"I might of. Your whiskey is aged well." Clarke shrugged her shoulders seeing Lexa laugh. She knew they weren't done fighting over everything but sitting with her on her couch with both of them giggling over everything warmed her heart. She was happy they were talking.

"Octavia knows about the kiss I told her. She pretty much put a hit out on my life if I didn't tell you. I honestly don't think anyone knows about the photos though." Lexa watched Clarke smirk but she didn't know why.

"I'm not surprised about her warning you but I am surprised you aren't already dead. I am though very happy you came back." Clarke leaned forward again cupping Lexa's face looking the girl in the eyes showing her she meant everything she had said.

"I love you Clarke. I don't know how I got so lucky, and even luckier that you haven't given up on me." Lexa leaned forward pulling Clarke into her lap kissing her as she brought her into a tight hug.

_**SLAM** _

"Please tell you guys have made up already." Clarke spilled her beer on Lexa turning around seeing Octavia standing in her doorway.

What the hell O." Clarke shook her head laughing feeling Lexa's groan about being wet and not in a good way.

* * *

**A/N YaY so we got somewhere after a lot of crying and a little heated argument and a make up session. This chapter might make another controversial one but I love hearing what everyone has to say, good or bad. I hope at least some of you are happy with the smiling at the end but it's not over just yet. Please let me know what you think annnddd I will start writing a new chapter now. Thanks for all the support everyone. xoxoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Okay next chapter is up and like I said a lot of talking and informational but we're working our way to a lot of things. I'm kind of excited and so far we have a few talks in this chapter but the end is well just read and will see.**

**Also big thanks to everyone leaving reviews. It helps to know what everyone thinks good or bad and thank you for the compliments on my writing. If you have been reading from the start this is my first fic and it means more then you guys know hearing that. Enjoy. xoxoxo**

* * *

Lexa stood in Clarke's bedroom listening to the girls out in the living room laughing at who knows what. She felt odd asking Clarke to take a shower but for some reason she felt like she needed to due to where they were. They had made progress and they had sex on top of talking but that still didn't mean things just go back to how they were. Actually things would never be the same so she hoped they both could just grow with this. She knew Clarke was going to talk to Gustus and she knew that she needed to talk to Gustus as well but she felt in her heart she needed to talk to her father, or the guy she knew as her father first. Sitting on Clarke's bed she thought about it some she wasn't even sure how to approach anything yet. Her whole life had just been tossed to pieces regarding her family and the only solid thing in her life was Clarke and she almost threw that away as well. Shaking off the sick feeling regarding all the talking she was going to need to do she stripped down and got in the shower. For some reason she wanted to turn the radio on and sing maybe drown out the world for the day but that wasn't going to happen with the girls in the other room. She wasn't that crazy nor was she willing to give Octavia ammo against her. She could feel her back sting in the hot water causing her to wince.

"Clarke." Lexa hissed out the girls name feeling her back burn even more with the shampoo and conditioner she rinsed out of her hair.

Climbing out of the shower she wiped the mirror looking at her back and of course it was Clarke. The girl had given her a few good marks during their emotional make up sex if that is what you could call it. Lexa figured it was just a way of them to get everything out. They both had been so emotional and such a mess that the easiest way to release it was exactly what they did. Stumbling into bad and it wasn't their usual case of sex it had been brutal and emotionally exhausting and they both had proof on their bodies of it. Grabbing some of Clarke's sweats and a tank top she figured it would make due till she had a chance to go home. Walking towards the door she creeped it open and heard Octavia and Raven all but begging Clarke to tell them how she was in bed. She couldn't help but find it cute that Clarke was blushing. Clarke had been refusing to spill anything about their sex life so Lexa figured it would be fun to go with it.

"Interesting subject." Lexa stood in the doorway seeing Octavia and Raven jump and Clarke was now bright red.

"Yeahhh about that." Lexa listened to Octavia but kept her eyes on Clarke.

"Ohhaayyyy looks like it isn't just Clarke with some marks." Clarke bit her lip hearing Raven point out the marks on Lexa.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lexa pointed at Raven.

"Oh she's fine." Clarke shook her head at her best friend watching her focus on Lexa even though the brunette was still staring at her.

"So tell me commander how is my best friend in bed?" Clarke's jaw dropped hearing what Octavia had just asked Lexa. Picking up the pillow she blasted her in the head with it.

"Ouch bitch." Clarke couldn't help but laugh seeing Octavia rub her head.

"Well Octavia if I had to rate Clarke I would say." Lexa wasn't going to finish the sentence but she was just waiting for Clarke to react.

"You shut your mouth or you will never get laid again." Clarke started laughing as she stood up running towards Lexa seeing the brunette laughing.

"Seeeee I told you Clarke was the undercover freak." Lexa laughed at Raven's words looking at the Clarke seeing her blush again.

Clarke couldn't believe all of them were ganging up on her regarding her own sex life. Lexa was willing to give her a number rate which she planned on finding out what that actually was behind closed doors. Octavia and Raven were on the couch launching pillows at them hooting and whistling at them because Clarke was still currently chasing Lexa around the counter who was giving out small hints about what they do in bed.

"You see she likes this thing I do.." Lexa teased seeing Clarke stop in her tracks glaring at her.

"Don't you dare because this goes both ways." Clarke slowly walked around the counter staring down Lexa.

"Lexa loves it when I." Clarke stopped raising an eyebrow at Lexa whose jaw dropped for a second.

"Spit it out you two." Clarke flipped off Octavia who had been watching them go back and forth regarding their sex life.

"Clarke likes to start." Lexa waited for it this time she knew Clarke was going to charge her and she did. Lexa stopped and held her ground the second Clarke hit her she picked her up throwing her over her shoulder.

"Alexandra." Clarke yelled the brunette's full first name before coughing from the sudden hit and she was pissed.

"Ohhhh full name." Clarke could see Octavia laughed and Raven holding a hand over her mouth.

"So do you two want to head out why I take care of this one." Lexa smirked seeing Octavia's face go from confused to understanding in seconds.

"You are not handling shit unless you put me down now." Clarke wiggled trying to break free while partially hanging upside down.

"We're gone." Lexa watched Octavia help Raven up as they headed for the door.

"You better make sure she is okay." Clarke yelled at Octavia.

"Blondie take notes I want to know all about this." Clarke listened to her best friend but tried to trick Lexa into putting her down by reaching for the doorway.

"No no no." Lexa swung Clarke around keeping her away from everything.

The second Lexa heard the door shut she pulled Clarke back over her shoulder letting their bodies mold to each others before she caught Clarke's lips on the way down moaning into the kiss herself. It hadn't been long since she had her hands on the blonde but something about kissing her was addicting.

"Jerk." Clarke couldn't stop herself from kissing the brunette but she finally snapped to pushing her away.

"What having sex is better than talking about it with your friends right." Lexa smirked seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Who says you're getting laid." Clarke crossed her arms tapping her foot at the brunette.

"Ummm the commander." Lexa laughed trying to use her own nickname.

"Ohhh you didn't just go there." Clarke laughed sitting down on the stool.

"What I can't help myself." Lexa walked up to Clarke rubbing her hands up and down on the girls arms.

"That is not going to get you anywhere." Clarke looked up at Lexa who was pouting.

"We need to talk." Clarke snuck under Lexa's arms because if she didn't get away she was going to give in with the way Lexa was looking at her.

"About?" Lexa hated Clarke's tone on top of the fact that she was still trying to forget the world.

"These." Clarke held up the photos she took off her coffee table.

"I thought." Lexa was confused seeing Clarke had taken all the photos out of the trash.

"I showed Octavia and from what Raven says this is not Echo's apartment or at least not the one she has been too." Clarke sat the photos on the counter pushing them at Lexa.

"Raven has been to her apartment?" Lexa looked down at the photos again.

"Is that a problem?" Clarke could taste the attitude she just spit out and she knew it was heard because Lexa looked up at her.

"No." Lexa wasn't sure if she should say anything else because she could see the anger in the blondes eyes.

"Good." Clarke stood walking away from the situation she needed to not spiral back to jealousy because Echo really had nothing on her.

"Are you okay?" Lexa stood watching Clarke who had walked away. She couldn't tell once again what Clarke was feeling but she knew it wasn't good.

"I'm fine, but Lexa I am going to bring them to Gustus." Clarke held her breath just a little knowing her back was still facing Lexa and she had walked away for a few reasons.

Lexa stood looking down at the photos and then to Clarke's back. She hadn't expected Clarke to bring up Gustus so quickly with everything that had just happened but then again remembering what Octavia had said he was almost like a father figure to the blonde as well or at least it was the first man she had opened up too. Lexa had hoped to just ignore the world for the day but she knew it was too good to be true.

"Okay." Lexa wasn't sure what else to say and she watched Clarke turn back around. It was obvious she was checking her body language.

"You're okay with it." Clarke walked back towards Lexa.

"I can't stop you from doing what you want to do Clarke. That has been obvious but let me grab my things because I need to head home anyways." Lexa tried not to let herself get mad because there was nothing to be mad about but for some reason it came out a little bit harsh anyways.

Clarke stood watching Lexa grab the few things she had with her when she showed up. She had stepped back just a little bit with the comment on not being able to control her actions which was true but Lexa was referring to not talking to her about Finn first.

"Do I need to empty that drawer since you know." Lexa looked down at the bag that Clarke had filled full of her stuff when she left her place yesterday. It hurt just a little seeing Clarke actually think it over rather than just answering.

"No not unless you want too." Clarke knew dragging all of her stuff out of Lexa place was a stupid move but being slightly drunk and emotional she did it anyways. She wasn't sure what Lexa was going to do regarding her own stuff though.

"Are you going to change." Lexa had let out a breath hearing Clarke say no. It had taken too long for the answer but she at least got what she wanted to hear.

"No um I am going to grab a quick shower and handle a few things. I will probably just text him to meet him in a bit." Clarke knew that Lexa was thinking she was just going to ride over with her.

"Oh okay um well I am assuming they switched out cars last night since I didn't leave." Lexa gestured to the door knowing for a fact she had a ride downstairs.

Clarke wasn't sure how to say goodbye she had never really actually said bye to Lexa without knowing what they would be doing later or when they would be seeing each other again. She just stared at the brunette who shifted slightly not sure what to do as well. They both were just staring and Clarke decided to make the first move heading towards her.

"Maybe will see each other later." Clarke whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lexa. She felt the brunette hug her tightly. Clarke didn't want to let go but she knew she had too. Now that some things had been talked about they both needed a little space to handle the rest of it.

"Clarke." Lexa felt like Clarke was saying goodbye to her and it scared her to death.

"Lexa." Clarke pulled back a little looking up into Lexa's green eyes.

"This isn't goodbye right?" Lexa had to ask she needed to prepare herself for the worse.

Clarke was a little taken back by the question. She knew herself it felt like one but she never thought Lexa would actually ask it. Clarke felt her words choke up so she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's lips shaking her head no.

"No Lexa this isn't the end of us." Clarke used her same words as she did the night before. She felt Lexa let out the deep breath she was holding. Clarke stepped back watching Lexa crunch up her things in her arms before opening the door.

"I love you." Lexa said to Clarke as she was walking out the door. She still felt like it was a goodbye no matter what the blonde had told her. She could see it in Clarke's eyes that she was telling the truth but for some reason in her heart she wasn't sure why she felt like Clarke had put a wall all of a sudden.

"I love you too." Clarke whispered to herself knowing Lexa couldn't hear her because the door was already shut. She felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks wiping them she told herself not to cry because it wasn't the end of them. They just needed to work a few things out in the rest of their lives in order to come back stronger.

* * *

Lexa got out of the car and headed up the stairs to her room. She felt empty but she just told herself to trust in Clarke's words. Walking into her room she jumped seeing her father standing in the window looking outside. Tossing her things on the couch she sat down. She knew that he already could tells he was in the room. He might have not moved or said anything but she could just tell. She didn't know what to say she didn't think walking back into her room this talk was going to happen so quickly. She had kind of wanted to settle in a little or maybe sleep some more because her body and mind were exhausted.

"Did you stay with Clarke last night?" She looked up hearing his voice crack just a little.

"Yes but I am sure you already knew that." Lexa spoke softly she wanted to yell at him but for some reason his voice coming out at a different tone stopped her.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to talk to me this afternoon." Lexa all of a sudden felt uncomfortable. Her father never asked he always just demanded.

"I wasn't actually looking to talk but I know this is something that needs to be discussed." Lexa squeezed her hands together.

"I can give you your space Alexandra. Please just come to me when you are ready." Lexa watched her father turn heading for the door.

"No wait." Lexa ran her hands over her face.

"I want to talk I just don't know what to say yet." Lexa turned around seeing him slump his shoulders just a little in the doorway.

"How about I talk and you just listen then." She watched him turn back around waiting for her answer.

"Okay." Lexa left it simple pulling her legs up under her on the couch as she watched him sit down across from her.

"Alexandra no matter how this story ends you will always be my daughter. The choice Gustus and I made in the past was not a mutual one. I was a bitter man in the past when I found out that your mother had fallen for Gustus while married to me. I was engrossed in this business in my last name when she leaned on him and I wish I would have seen it. When she came to me about being pregnant I knew it wasn't mine. The timeline didn't fit. Gustus stepped up being the man who he is and admitted it was him and that the baby was his. I was outraged and being who I am I threatened to ruin both their lives if it came out that she had cheated on me and was having another man's baby. At the time I was just a little older than you and I was in the same position as you to become the owner of this business to become the Voss the everything I had been working for. I just didn't realize I was losing my wife in the process." Lexa watched him struggle with his words. It has to be the weakest she had ever seen her father and for some reason she reached out grabbing his hand a little and giving it a gentle squeeze. It shocked both of them but he squeezed back before she let his hand go.

"Gustus being the man who he is came to me with an agreement. It wasn't his choice to make but he asked me to please leave your mother out of the issue along with your future. I of course wouldn't allow that. So Gustus came up with the idea that I would say you were mine and that I was allowed to raise you as long as I supported your mother and you. He asked that I give you life he would never be able to do but only under the condition he got to stay in your life. He wanted to watch you grow up and become the girl you are today." Lexa took in all the information. She was still upset that it took this long for both of them to talk about it and she had a feeling it would never come out if it wasn't for the situation.

"Why did it take so long for this to come out?" Lexa needed to know.

"I wanted to give you the option at 18 to know the truth but Gustus refused. You two had already bonded and he knew this would ruin that. He also wanted you to keep my last name so that you could strive on the life I've given you. I agreed because I also didn't want you to hate me even though we don't have the strongest bond I still love you Alexandra." Lexa looked up it has been years since had those words come out of her father's mouth.

"So you're telling me that no one is really at fault here you both committed to this 100 percent together pretty much." Lexa once again felt her anger surge she wanted to break something just because she realized she had no one really to blame for last night because it has been a mutual agreement.

"Yes I guess that is what I am saying. If you are going to hate him then you need to hate me as well." Lexa gritted her teeth sticking her head in her lap.

"What about Clarke?" Lexa needed to know what the point of the investigation was.

"Clarke is not what I expected. Gustus tried to reason with me that she was different and wasn't going to be like Echo or any of girl you had brought home but I didn't believe him. Learning with time that Clarke was not a threat I agreed to let things be but Finn had figured out more than I expected. I was informed of Echo and Clarke's mother's deal but I could not bring it to light without my own secret coming out." Lexa didn't say a word. The story was so twisted she couldn't even believe half of it.

"So you were willing to let my relationship with Clarke go down the drain because of Echo to keep your own secret?" Lexa felt her anger rise again thinking about it.

"Yes I was Alexandra. I know you might not like to hear that or this but I would do it again if it was to save you from this situation." Lexa closed her eyes not being able to look at him before punching the table knowing her father had jumped.

"If saying I'm sorry helps I truly am sorry Alexandra. Finn should be gone but as for Echo I cannot say if she is out of your life forever." Lexa thought it over shaking her head and gripping her hand a little.

"I have a feeling both are going to stick around." Lexa looked up at her father's concerned face.

"Why do you say that?" Lexa wasn't sure what to say.

"Gut feeling I guess. On top of the fact that they both seem to have it out for Clarke and I." Lexa stood this time walking to the window. She heard her father stand and head for the door.

"I know we are not on perfect ground Alexandra but you are still my daughter and that is not changing no matter what information has come to light. If you need anything please ask me." Lexa knew exactly what the meant. It meant she wasn't losing her money or a place in the business.

"Father." Lexa turned watching him turn with a small smile on his face with the name she used.

"Yes." thinking of the firm and her last name maybe it was time to use both to flip the tables.

"Do you know where Echo's apartment is?" Lexa smirked a little knowing her father knew it all.

* * *

Clarke sat at the coffee shop tapping the table. She had been waiting for Gustus for about 20 minutes now and it wasn't normal for him to be late to anything. She had the photos in her bag and she was curious to know if he knew anything at all about where he found Lexa last night. She still cringed thinking about Lexa being in an apartment with Echo let alone the kiss. Shaking her head she told herself to try and let it go that they needed to move forward and build everything back up. She wanted it to be Lexa and Clarke again and have no Echo or Finn involved in their lives. She planned on finding a way to make it happen.

"Sorry I am late." Gustus slid into the booth seeing Clarke jump a little.

"Where have you been?" Clarke slapped her hand on the table a little mad at him being late and scaring her.

"I was handling a few things." Gustus knew he was about to get questions.

"What is more important than this." Clarke took out the pictures shoving them towards Gustus. She immediately watched his expression seeing that he hadn't seen them before.

"Where did these come from?" Gustus looked up at Clarke.

"They were left on my door last night after you left." Clarke stuck her head in her hands she was nervous for some reason.

"Why didn't you call me then?" Gustus watched Clarke's expression noticing a few marks on the girls neck the second she turned her head.

"Ummm" Clarke wasn't sure how or what to say it.

"She came to you last night?" Gustus hid his smile happy that Lexa had listened to something he had said or maybe Octavia's threat.

"Yes." Clarke met his eyes seeing the humor in them.

"You let her in?" Gustus could tell Clarke was struggling still.

"Yup." Clarke took a deep breath.

"I need to thank Octavia." Gustus couldn't stop himself from smiling this time when Clarke glared at him.

'This is not funny." Clarke tapped on the photo of Echo and Lexa kissing.

"You know that isn't her Clarke, she would never hurt you purposely." Gustus wanted to knock some sense into the blonde.

"I know ughhhh." Clarke hit the table again in frustration.

"So I'm assuming you didn't only let her in." Gustus watched Clarke's hand move to her neck before looking at him.

"Ninja jerk." Clarke seen him smirking.

"Clarke I want to thank you for not making this any harder on me. I know you risked a lot and have lost a lot do to my secret. I promise when she decides to give me a chance to explain I will especially on your behalf." Gustus reached across the table grabbing Clarke's hand surprising her again.

"I already cried, screamed, broke things and all that goes with being a crazy girlfriend this morning along with well this." Clarke moved her jacket knowing the marks were already visible.

"Understood." Gustus coughed a little.

"Ohhh stop you act like you haven't seen it or known." Clarke reached across the table shoving Gustus.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gustus sat up straight making sure his stoic mood was back.

"My point is I told her all about you and asking me and the secret and I told her if I had to make the choice I would do it again. This is something that should have come from you Gustus. You should have been able to tell her not Finn and not that way." Clarke knew it was true.

"These photos." Gustus needed to change the subject because he didn't know what to say.

"Raven says that it's not Echo's apartment." Clarke knew Gustus wanted to change the subject so she let it go for the time being.

"What, then whose is it?" Gustus looked at the photos it was definitely the apartment he barged into last night.

"I don't know but Raven swears it's not that she has been to the outside of Echo's apartment and from the view of that photo it's not hers." Clarke lined up the photos.

"Raven has been to Echo's apartment?" Gustus looked up at Clarke.

"Why is that everyone's worry ughhh."Clarke snatched a photo back looking at it.

"Raven needs to show us where she went with Echo so we can figure out why there is two apartments Clarke." Gustus couldn't help but keep his eye on the ripped photo of Echo and Lexa.

"I ripped it in half and threw it at her." Clarke had seen him eye the photo a few times.

"Sounds appropriate. I showed my disapproval." Gustus looked at Clarke seeing her eyes well up a little.

"You seen it?" Clarke looked up at Gustus begging for the truth.

"Yes I pretty much broke the door down. Clarke we both know this is Echo. This is what she lives for." Gustus could see the worry on Clarke's face.

"Well if that is the case we need to figure her out once and for all because I can't keep thinking that any fight we have that she is going to come running in and swooping Lexa up." Clarke knew that Lexa would have to be willing to go but she was over having Echo around.

"Okay well I'll go back to this place and look around a little more to see what I can find and you go talk to Lexa." Gustus tried not to smile that he just pushed Clarke to go see the brunette.

"Really, I am not that stupid." Clarke smirked seeing exactly how Gustus tried to push her back to Lexa.

"I think it's you two who need to talk." Clarke was hoping the two of them would talk soon.

"I can not push that Clarke. She will come to me when she is ready." Gustus put his hands together trying to not let his feelings show.

"She cares about you ninja man. She will come around I promise." Clarke reached across the table covering his hands.

"Why are you not mad at me Clarke?" Gustus looked at the blonde finally asking the question he had been wondering.

"You umm well you remind me of my father Gustus. He was a generous man and he did everything possible for the people he cared about and even with your ninja status I see that in you." Clarke spoke from her heart. She hadn't even realized she grabbed the ring around her necklace.

"Well it is an honor." Gustus stood up knowing he had a job to do even if he was supposedly fired.

"Bye Gustus." Clarke sat back laughing knowing the man was going to just disappear as usual.

"Make sure you tell Lexa to keep those marks lower for now on." Clarke jumped hearing him whisper behind her. Turning around he was gone and she was laughing.

"God he is ridiculous." Clarke took out her phone texting Octavia. She was the next one on her list to yell at.

* * *

Lexa sat in front of the apartment she was at last night looking it over from the car window. She could tell it was fancy and high prices, even last night she had questioned that. The area around the building was even on the high end and it made her wonder exactly how much Clarke's mother was willing to pay to break them up or to at least take her daughter back. She wasn't even sure why it was such a grudge in the first place. She never expected Clarke's mother to go crazy and break things especially after reading up on her life and status. Something wasn't right about the situation. Tapping the information she had on the place she figured before going up she wanted to talk to Clarke first. She wanted to double check everything regarding her mother before she walked up the same stairs as last night and knocked on the door. Looking out the window she paused her driver from leaving. She seen a similar car pull up and she seen Gustus get out of it. She hadn't expected to see him which also means Clarke and him had already talked. Picking up her phone she had no messages from the blonde. She wanted to text her she had looked at her phone all day waiting and hoping to see Clarke's name on her phone but it hadn't happened so she told herself to wait it out. Getting out of the car she decided to make the first step.

"Gustus" Lexa spoke trying to keep her voice strong. She watched the man freeze like had never seen before. She watched his whole demeanor change. Nothing about the man standing in front of her screamed Gustus.

"Alexandra." Gustus coughed it out a little while turning around. He pulled all his emotions in the best he could.

"I'm not surprised to see you here. I'm assuming this means you have spoken with Clarke." Lexa watched the man put his hands behind his back standing tall.

"Yes I just left her." Gustus was happy to know that Clarke had at least mentioned him.

"Are you here to investigate that apartment." Lexa was trying to find out the plan.

"That was my intention." Gustus wanted to shuffle his feet her dead stare was making him nervous and he almost never felt this way.

"I think that is a bad idea." Lexa was speaking the truth.

"Why is that?" Gustus wasn't sure what she was planning.

"If you are around here or even seen here and whoever owns that place sees you then we are all caught so I recommend you get back in that car and leave." Lexa knew she was mad.. She was pissed that he was willing to listen to Clarke and that him and the blonde were still on good terms.

"As you wish." Gustus was about to turn on his foot.

"You do not work for me anymore why are you listening." Lexa all but raged.

"Alexandra this isn't about listening to you it's about doing the right thing. What you proposed is true and me being seen around here would tip off the people involving this." Gustus kept himself turned away from her because he was afraid to look her in the eye.

"Doing the right thing, you've got to be fucking kidding me. Do you feel you did the right thing in the past Gustus. Do you feel you accomplished all your goals standing next to me every day of my life lying to me. Do you feel like taking me to school or buying me ice cream or even better pushing me on the swing when I was five was the right fucking thing." Lexa stepped up to the side of him screaming. She couldn't control her anger anymore she was pissed at the man because he had been her father he was her father growing up more than anyone in her life and he lied. She trusted him and he lied.

"Alexandra." Gustus felt the tears well up in his eyes for the first time in many years.

"Don't Alexandra me Gustus. I trusted you I fucking trusted you. My whole life you were my father figure you knew how I looked at you and you knew how I felt. I always wondered why my father loved me from a distance I always questioned my worth and yet you were there for me proving to me every step of the way that I was worth it all. That I could handle anything that was put in front of me but I can't handle this. I can't handle you." Lexa tossed the papers she had in her hand at him and walked back to her car. She needed air once again and leaving was the only way it was going to happen. Getting in the car she picked up her phone to text Clarke and realized for the first time it wasn't a good idea. Scrolling through her phone she seen Echo's phone number. Scrolling through her phone some more she didn't know who to call.

"Dammit." Lexa punched the back of the seat. She was pissed she didn't know where to go or who to talk to.

Picking her phone back up she hit dial listening to the phone ring she wasn't sure if her idea was stupid or smart.

"Hey do you think you can meet me somewhere." Lexa took a deep breath before giving out directions to her driver and then again before turning her phone on silent. Sitting back she closed her eyes feeling the tears start to fall. Everything about what just happened was not okay and she couldn't help but wonder if it was every going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N Ouch I know that is what you all have to be thinking because I was thinking it too. Okay so I am not going to say much or give much away just yet but let's just say the next two chapters will reveal a lot more so be prepared. Please review we all know it keeps us writers going and thanks again everyone. xoxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Okay so I usually don't do it this way but in order to get the full Lexa's phone call conversation you have to read With a Side of Voss Chapter 19. Some how I wrote it in on that side and decided to stick with it because I like giving Raven a bigger role with Lexa. Okay now onto this chapter well it's super long but I needed to get a little pshhh out with some fluff and I hope you guys like it. I think it's finally that step forward time and they are going to do it like for real with a lot of music. Thanks for the support. xoxo**

**Music** **Sugar by Maroon 5 - Pretty Young Thing by Michael Jackson - Got to Give it Up (part 1) by Marvin Gaye - Groove me - King Floyd and of course my favorite My Girl by The Temptations.**

* * *

Lexa sat in her suv next to Raven. She had called the one person she hoped was partially neutral to the situation and of course she stepped up for her. Raven had left Octavia and Clarke in the bar to come talk to her, to come listen to her. She never really had any close friends but Costia and they weren't even on good terms now because of her feelings for her. Taking a drink of her water she watched Raven and her demeanor. She was confident and happy and part of that came from being with Octavia. She was letting her personality and who she is be affected by Octavia and she owned it. Lexa realized she needed to go back to being that way with Clarke. She needed to stop thinking Clarke was going to run away or hurt her because in all honesty that is the last thing Clarke ever wanted to do to her. What had happened wasn't Clarke's fault it was a ball of misunderstandings that just happened to equal everything hurting her.

"Come on why don't we go back to the bar and get her. I think this seat is meant for her more then it is for me." Raven waited to see if Lexa was going to agree.

"Okay but you do know they both are going to kill us right." Lexa looked at Raven who was smiling.

"Oh trust me I know but it's okay I have a black eye already so Octavia can't beat me up anymore and well as for Clarke and you. I suggest you just be prepared to get hit." Raven laughed seeing Lexa face drop a little.

"That is the second time I have been told that and after the first time it actually happened so let's just hope it doesn't happen again." Lexa turned in her seat tapping the window for the driver to roll it down.

"Clarke hit you?" Raven spit out her water shocked hearing what Lexa had just said.

"Back to the bar please." Lexa asked her driver before turning back to Raven.

"Yes she backhanded me pretty good when we were both breaking down after the whole Echo thing and the kiss." Lexa rubbed her cheek just thinking about it.

"Damn point for Griffin. Remind me to thank her because I planned on doing it myself if Octavia hadn't got to you first." Raven laughed hearing Lexa take a deep breath.

"It's okay I think because you actually went to Clarke last night Octavia is not only proud of her doings but she has forgiven you for now." Raven tapped Lexa's leg feeling the suv stop.

"Okay are you ready for this?" Raven looked over at Lexa who actually looked kind of white.

"Just breath Voss this is Clarke were going to see not the queen of England." Raven hopped out of the car waiting for Lexa who got out eventually.

Lexa stood next to her car nervous for whatever reason that could be. Wanting to pace she stood still laughing at Raven the girl was hilarious. She had to admit she was happy that she called Raven she was happy that she turned to someone who knew Clarke. Someone other than Echo who would have obviously been bias and on top of it all she learned her lesson. Lexa watched Raven texting before she shoved her phone back in her pocket leaning against the suv

"Are they coming out?" Lexa rubbed her hands together.

"Yup, so do you think I can borrow one of these things one day. I look really good standing against it." Lexa looked at Raven laughing because she was so trying to own the car.

"Yes you can borrow one but make sure it's just Octavia who joins you." Lexa seen the girls walk out of the bar looking around she seen that Octavia spotted them first and then she seen Clarke stiffen a little heading their way.

"I look good right because I am going to need it right about now." Lexa heard Raven but she was focused on Clarke.

Clarke walked out of the bar wondering what was so important that Raven had to drag her and Octavia from their favorite bar let alone their beers. Turning looking around she seen Octavia a few steps ahead of her headings towards a black suv and that is when she spotted her. Raven was leaning against the car looking completely smug with her typical swagger but it was Lexa who caught her eye. The brunette looked nervous she seemed to be rocking on her feet like she wanted to pace. Stepping up to them she stared at Lexa letting blue meet green. She could hear the banter going on between Octavia and Raven but she didn't care.

"Are you two going to speak of just stare at each other." Clarke heard Octavia before that actual hit.

"Hey" Lexa wasn't even sure how she got the words out of her mouth but she did. They had just seen each other this morning yet both of them were acting like this was a first date.

"Wow I never thought I would see this day. My best friend is speechless and the commander is shy." Clarke turned to glare at her best friend and she noticed Lexa was doing the same. Biting her lip she had to hold back her smile at Octavia's comment though because it was true. They both were acting like teenagers.

"Raven do you want the car." Lexa decided it was time for a change. Hearing Raven stumble over her words she skipped over her and Octavia for a moment never letting her eyes leave Clarke's.

"Clarke would you like to walk with me?" Lexa watched Clarke's eyes seeing her hesitate for just a second before a small smile played on her lips.

Clarke wanted to jump into Lexa's arms right then and there but she figured she'd wait a few so her best friend didn't get even more satisfaction just yet. Reaching out she grabbed Lexa's hand gripping her hard so the brunette could feel her. She made sure she stepped up close to Lexa as they started to walk. She loved feeling both their arms brushing as they headed towards the park.

"You know they are never going to let this down right." Clarke spoke hearing Lexa laugh a little.

"I know but I don't care." Lexa ran her thumb over Clarke's knuckles. She missed the feeling of the girl's hand in hers.

"You didn't text me today." Clarke decided to ask keeping her eyes locked on Lexa for anything.

"I wanted to give you your space." Lexa was being honest. With the way she left the apartment she wasn't sure what to do.

"I never said I needed space Lexa." Clarke knew that this morning was odd and this was the aftermath.

"You didn't say I" Lexa was cut off by Clarke.

"I did Lexa. I did say it but you were already out the door." Clarke knew immediately what Lexa was referring too. Lexa hadn't heard her say she loved her back and now Lexa's actions made a little more sense.

"Clarke I just." Lexa was cut off again.

"Lexa I love you. What are you not getting about that." Clarke stopped jerking Lexa's hand till they were facing each other.

"It's not that Clarke." Lexa could feel herself getting frustrated.

"Then what is it because from the looks of it Lexa it's you questioning this all of a sudden and not me." Clarke watched Lexa's eyes snap up to meet hers.

"You know that isn't true." Lexa kept her tone flat.

"Then why did you call Raven and not me?" Clarke was curious.

"I have my reasons Clarke." Lexa wasn't sure how to tell Clarke that she had run into Gustus.

"See Lexa this is exactly why we are where we are." Clarke jerked her hand away this time.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lexa watched Clarke turn around.

"This Lexa both of us. We're not communicating. I know the past 48 hours have been fucking crazy but we have to talk to each other. If we don't, if we don't it's not going to work." Clarke turned back around seeing Lexa almost looking like she was going to cry.

"I'm afraid Clarke, that's my problem I'm afraid." Lexa turned heading towards the park bench because she needed to sit but she felt her arm get tugged on.

"Afraid of what?" Clarke had pulled Lexa back to look at her.

"Everything. Like you said the past 48 hours have been crazy." Lexa knew her answer wasn't going to work.

"You're holding back Lexa. What is it? Why did you call Raven instead of me." Clarke grabbed Lexa's phone out of her pocket opening it up holding it to the brunettes face.

"Clarke." Lexa seen the screen was still on her contacts.

"Lexa why couldn't you call me. Please talk to me." Clarke stomped her foot before turning the phone around she seen the contacts open.

"My name is first Lexa way before Raven's." Clarke scrolled the list stopping when she seen Echo's name.

"I don't even know how it got into my phone." Lexa spoke quickly because she had seen Clarke's face change.

"I put it in your phone." Clarke nodded her head thinking about how ironic the situation was.

"What. Why?" Lexa was confused now.

"I got tired of seeing her number on your phone a million times with no name. I just never thought you'd actually use it." Clarke locked the phone keeping it in her hand.

"I didn't talk to her Clarke. I called Raven instead." Lexa hoped that Clarke would understand once again.

"You thought about it though." Clarke had caught the instead part and could see it on Lexa's face.

"I did but it's not what you think." Lexa shook her head hearing how stupid she sounded.

"Sounds like something I've heard before." Clarke stepped away from Lexa not sure what to think just yet.

"I was at her apartment this afternoon after I talked to my father." Lexa started to explain because she knew it was the only way Clarke was going to understand.

"Fantastic." Clarke could feel her jealousy rise.

"I went there hoping that I could figure out some information. I had asked my father if he had the address to Echo's apartment and he came up with the same one I was at last night." Lexa continued to watch Clarke.

"So you went to her." Clarke bit her lip because she knew she was jealous.

"No I went to the apartment" Lexa corrected Clarke.

"Knowing you'd talk to her." Clarke waiting for her to counter that one but the brunette was speechless.

"Clarke." Lexa shut up the second Clarke snapped.

"Ughhh are you purposely trying to make me a jealous bitch Lexa." Clarke closed her eyes wanting to throw the phone.

"I would never do that." Lexa spoke up.

"Lexa I don't want to fight with you." Clarke was frustrated she was about to leave.

"I talk to Gustus." Lexa watched Clarke stop in her tracks.

"Oh." Clarke wasn't sure what else to say. All of a sudden it was her who was speechless.

"It didn't go well and I didn't know how to call you and tell you that I pretty much screamed at him in the middle of the street before throwing papers in his face." Lexa kept talking watching Clarke sit down on the bench behind her.

"I was pissed and hurt and I know it's because I care and I know you care about him and I just lost my cool seeing him outside of the apartment. I knew it meant that you two had talked and I got jealous because you could talk to him and not me and I just raged Clarke. I flipped out and he didn't even flinch. He didn't even move. He just stood there as I screamed at him." Lexa ran her hands over her face trying to get the memory to fade a little.

"I only seen Echo's name in my phone today. I hadn't realized it until sitting back in my car crying. I hesitated Clarke I won't lie about that. I thought about calling her because I just want the truth. I'm tired of everyone lying. I'm over the games" Lexa watched Clarke put her phone down on the bench as she rested her elbows on her knees before covering her mouth. She wasn't sure what Clarke was thinking.

"So you called Raven because she is impartial, because she could listen and talk to you without it being over personal." Clarke thought it over and all of a sudden it made sense.

"Yeah but little do you know she's not impartial when it comes to you." Lexa couldn't hide her small laugh.

"So I really am just a jealous bitch." Clarke put her head in her hands.

"I wouldn't say bitch but jealous maybe, kind of yeah." Lexa watched Clarke peak up knowing it was a glare even if she couldn't see it all.

"You're impossible." Clarke lifted her head seeing Lexa's lips play up before she hid the smile.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Griffin." Lexa shuffled some of the dirt below her shoes.

"You just let me yell at you Lexa. Like stomp my feet yell at her in the middle of a park because I thought you we're going to her again." Clarke couldn't believe herself.

"I gave you a reason to think that way Clarke. I can't expect you not to think it occasionally especially this soon but I promise you I will prove to you that I don't want anything to do with her. This is why I want the games to end." Lexa stepped up closer to Clarke kneeling down so they were face to face.

"I'm not a jealous person. I've never been a jealous person." Clarke laughed thinking it over.

"Really?" Lexa said it sarcastically.

"It's just you." Clarke rolled her eyes hearing Lexa's tone.

"Hmm I mean I remember this one time at a bar where this really pretty blonde interrupted this dance I was getting and." Lexa was cut off when she hit the ground.

"Shut up." Clarke laughed watching Lexa land on her ass after she had shoved her.

"Ouch." Lexa looked up seeing Clarke finally smiling like she use to. It was something she had missed so much and had been lacking in her life.

"You deserved it." Clarke stood up holding her hand out to help Lexa up.

"Oh now you want to help me." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand pulling herself up before she shoved Clarke back just a little seeing the blonde stop and stare at her.

"Really?" Clarke could see the humor in Lexa's eyes.

"What all is fair in love and war right." Lexa couldn't stop laughing at her own words.

"It sure is." Clarke stepped up shoving Lexa back.

"Oh did you put your back into that one. I think I might have felt some muscle." Lexa bit her lip watching Clarke's jaw drop as she shoved her back again.

"Asshole." Clarke went to shove Lexa but the brunette had stepped back a couple of feet.

"Ohhhh name calling now. I'm so afraid." Lexa could tell Clarke was laughing on the inside even if she wasn't showing it.

"I know you I'm not playing your game." Clarke went to turn on her foot when she felt something hit her in the back. Turning around there was a pinecone on the ground.

"You're joking right." Clarke bent down picking up the pine cone tossing it at Lexa hard but she watched the brunette dodge it.

"You should really work on your throw and maybe even your speed." Lexa waited for it because she knew Clarke was going to charge her at any minute.

"I'm going to show you speed." Clarke took off on a sprint. She was going to chase Lexa down if it was the last thing she did but what she didn't expect was for the brunette not to move.

"Now I got you." Lexa took the hit picking up the blonde in the process. She swung her around in the circle hearing Clarke laugh as her legs came around her waist.

"Alexandra Voss put me down." Clarke was still laughing and she could see people staring at them.

"Clarke Griffin I can't let you go." Lexa looked up feeling Clarke push her hair out of her face.

"People are staring at us." Clarke tried to whisper it under her breath.

"I love this woman." Lexa shouted so everyone could hear her.

"Oh my god." Clarke put her hand over Lexa's mouth before she felt Lexa's tongue touch her hand.

"Ewww." Clarke pulled her hand back wiping it off on Lexa's shirt.

"That isn't what you say when I." Lexa laughed again feeling Clarke's hand cover her mouth.

"Shut up or have you forgotten who you are." Clarke looked around for any person who could possibly be carrying a camera.

"I don't care Clarke. What are you not getting about that." Lexa glared at the blonde who was glaring at her.

"Using my own words now." Clarke held on feeling Lexa spin them around again purposely causing a scene.

"God I love that." Lexa smiled back up at Clarke who was laughing again.

"Love what?" Clarke pushed her hair out of her face looking down at Lexa who was cheesing like a little kid.

"You laughing." Lexa watched Clarke laugh again.

"God you are sooo cute." Clarke leaned down brushing her lips across Lexa's quickly.

"Mmmmm" Lexa hummed biting her lip.

"Okay put me down now." Clarke tapped Lexa's shoulders.

"Hold on." Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke before spinning them around again hearing Clarke erupt with laughter before gripping her shirt.

"Lexa stop you are going to make us fall.." Clarke could feel her cheeks starting to burn from laughing.

"Pshhh I have the balance of an expert." Lexa laughed stepping backwards a little.

"Tree tree." Clarke started to laughing knowing exactly what was about to happen. Lexa stepped back stumbling over a tree root on the ground.

**THUD**

"Ouch." Lexa let out hearing Clarke laughing on top of her. They both had fallen but got lucking hitting a hill so the fall wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"I told you we." Clarke felt Lexa's lips press against hers. The kiss was filled with passion and sweetness. It made Clarke's heart start to beat faster.

"I told you I don't care." Lexa laid back down on the grass putting her hands behind her head smiling at the blonde who was smiling at her.

"You're ridiculous." Clarke looked around noticing people were still staring.

"Look at me." Lexa lifted her hand up turning Clarke's head so they were staring at each other again.

"I am looking at you." Clarke tapped Lexa's nose.

"No you are looking at them." Lexa looked around just seeing a few random people glancing at them.

"Shhhh." Clarke put her finger over Lexa lips knowing she was going to say something. Clarke bit her lip seeing Lexa pout because she wasn't letting her say anything. Something about the girl just drove her crazy and she had just proved it in the park. She was jealous and even though she wasn't used to the feeling she had to admit that is what it was. She had shown it a few times with Lexa before but this time it was beyond obvious.

"What are you thinking?" Lexa spoke against Clarke's finger.

"I said shhh." Clarke glared at her admiring just how beautiful Lexa was sprawled out on the grass in the middle of the day. She could see the green in her eyes. It was a light green right now shining bright at her.

"You're staring." Lexa spoke again watching Clarke glare at her.

"Do you ever listen." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa glare at her this time.

"If I listened then I wouldn't have kept pursuing you." Lexa watched Clarke raise an eyebrow.

"Ohhh so now you think it was you who came after me?" Clarke thought it over.

"Uh huh, but only because you tried to steal my coffee." Lexa laughed before coughing because Clarke had punched her lightly in the stomach.

"My coffee you tried to steal my coffee." Clarke busted out laughing because Lexa started to tickle her causing her to roll off into the grass herself.

"Excuse me Miss Voss?" Clarke and Lexa stopped in the middle of their laughing fit to look up.

"Yes that is me." Lexa sat up dusting her hands off looking at a younger woman around their age standing in front of them.

"Do you think it would be okay if I got a picture with you?" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing she had to cover her mouth to not laugh.

"Uhh sure. Why not." Lexa stood up not sure what exactly to do. She had been asked before but usually it was in a bar with everyone drinking.

"Clarke." Lexa handed the girls phone to Clarke wanting her to take the picture.

"Smile." Clarke bit her lip hard trying not to laugh because Lexa looked so stiff in the picture.

"Thank you so much. I'm about to start college and I hope one day to work at Voss and Taylor." Lexa smiled at the girl who pretty much beamed excited.

"I'm sure you'll do fantastic." Clarke spoke up seeing just how star struck the girl was but it was actually over education not just Lexa's good looks.

"Are you her girlfriend?" Clarke was taken back a little from the question.

"Yes she's my girlfriend." Lexa smiled at the girl who was now checking out Clarke.

"Hmm you're lucky Miss Voss she's gorgeous." Clarke felt her own jaw drop while watching the girl walk away.

"Thank you." Lexa yelled at the girl walking away seeing her wave a little.

"What just happened." Clarke started laughing.

"Looks like she wants to be me in a few years but date you. Sounds perfect." Lexa held her hand up pulling Clarke to her feet.

"Well she was kind of cute." Clarke watched Lexa raise an eyebrow at her.

"What it's true but you Miss Voss you are stunning and you do you have a gorgeous girlfriend." Clarke smirked seeing Lexa shake her head.

"What do you have planned for the evening." Lexa asked giving Clarke the point on her being gorgeous because it was true.

"Honestly nothing because earlier I was hoping it involved you and look at where we are now." Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexas waist.

"What do you want to do?" Lexa asked watching Clarke's head pop up.

"I got an idea if you are up for just about anything?" Clarke waited for Lexa to agree because she knew the girl would.

"Okay well we're only a few minutes now from my place we can grab my jeep." Lexa was just happy to be around Clarke for the night.

"I'm driving." Clarke took off in a dash out of the park hoping to beat Lexa to the garage.

"Oh no I don't think so." Lexa took off after the blonde knowing she'd get her way anyways.

* * *

An hour later after cleaning up some Clarke sat in the driver's seat of Lexa's jeep smiling. She had made Lexa flip for it and then they had to do rock, paper, scissors and somehow Clarke still came out on top which means she got the keys.

"Are you sure you want to go do something random. You don't want to talk about anything." Clarke was double checking because part of her felt like they should be talking.

"I want to just forget the world." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand squeezing it.

"Also you cheated somehow." Lexa changed her subject by putting her foot up on the dash still pouting about not being able to drive.

"Don't be grumpy that I am luckier than you." Clarke put the jeep in drive and took off. She couldn't help but smile at how good she was getting driving Lexa's jeep. She was actually not killing the clutch for once.

"I get to pick the music then." Lexa grabbed Clarke's phone because she knew the stereo would sync to hers first.

"Deal." Clarke bounced along not sure if Lexa was going to like where they were going but Clarke was excited.

"What is your password." Lexa tapped the phone seeing the numbers for a password.

"Uhhh." Clarke felt her cheeks go completely red with Lexa staring at her.

"Uhhh what is it Clarke." Lexa could see Clarke blushing.

"It's letters actually." Clarke bit her lip trying to reach for the phone.

"Nope what is it?" Lexa kept the phone away from Clarke wanting to know the password.

"Ughhh okay fine it's Lexa." Clarke wanted to cover her face at the moment but she couldn't.

"So your password is my name?" Lexa couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Yes it' L E X A." Clarke all but shouted it because she was embarrassed.

"Awwwwwww." Lexa teased her because it was so adorable.

"Stop making fun of me." Clarke pushed Lexa in the passenger seat when they stopped at a light.

"It sooo is." Lexa punched in her own name on the phone seeing Clarke's background picture was a picture of them.

"When did you take this." Lexa held up Clarke's phone before looking at it again. It was them back at her house on the dock.

"When you weren't paying attention." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa stare at it.

"Damn the brunette is pretty sexy." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke shake her head. She seen a song on Clarke's playlist she wasn't expecting so she hit play.

"Suuuggggarrrrrr." Lexa started to sing.

"Oh my god turn that off." Clarke felt herself get even more red.

"You're sweet, won't you come and put it down on me." Lexa kept singing along dancing in the passenger seat hearing Clarke laugh.

"Yeah you show me good loving, make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life." Clarke finally joined in giving up on being embarrassed.

"Suuuggarrrrrr." Lexa sang at Clarke before laughing.

"I can't believe you." Clarke heard Lexa hit pause on the song while dancing looking for another song.

"This is what happens when you don't let me drive." Lexa started scrolling Clarke's phone.

"Where did you come from baby and ohhhh won't you take me there right away won't you baby" Lexa started singing and Clarke coughed at the song she played.

"Really?" Clarke couldn't believe she was hearing Lexa belt out Michael Jackson let alone the fact that she was dancing away in the passenger seat. She had always known the girl could dance but she was showing off right now.

"Then tonight ease the lovin' pain, Let me take you to the max." Lexa all shouted it out the window at the car next to them causing Clarke to bust up laughing.

"Ready you have to sing with me." Lexa pointed at Clarke seeing the girl shake her head.

"I want to love you P Y T." Clarke finally sang back at Lexa.

"Pretty young thing." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"You need some lovin. T L C." Clarke sang again as they pulled up to a random bar that she knew Lexa wouldn't know because it was on the opposite side of town. She turned the jeep off.

"I want to love you." Lexa started to sing but stopped hearing the music go away.

"Heyyyyy." Lexa pouted at Clarke looking behind her to see where they were.

"We're here pretty young thing." Clarke winked before jumping out of the jeep.

"Um what is this place." Lexa got out of the jeep not sure what to think but she could hear music blasting through the doors.

"It's a place where you dance." Clarke held out her hand.

"You do know we can dance at my bar right?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Not that kind of dance come on." Clarke walked down to the door way.

"Clarrrkkkeeeee." Lexa stopped hearing a guy yell her name.

"Heyyyy guys." Clarke dropped Lexa's hand getting swept up by two guys hugging her before they let her go.

"It's been forever. Why haven't you graced us with that beautiful face." one of the guys asked as Clarke turned to see Lexa standing slightly awkward behind her.

"This one has had my attention lately." Clarke reached back grabbing Lexa's hand to pull her forward.

"Monty, Jasper this is Lexa. Lexa this is Monty and Jasper." Clarke smiled seeing the guys eye up Lexa.

"I know you." Jasper pointed checking the girl out one more time.

"You're a Voss." Monty pointed at Lexa.

"Damn Clarke how did you snatch up a Voss." Jasper smiled seeing the way Clarke was staring at the brunette.

"Awww you love her." Clarke looked at Jasper hitting him.

"Shut up you two and let's get inside." Clarke shoved both of them through the door.

Lexa walked through the door and she was stunned. She was standing in what she would like to call a dance studio or maybe a country bar but it wasn't. The people on the floor were line dancing but in a totally different style than what she has ever seen. Country music wasn't playing and seem like everyone was dancing to their own beat but in a line.

"Explain?" Lexa grabbed Clarke trying to figure out exactly what they were doing.

"We're going to dance." Clarke laughed seeing the scared look in Lexa's eyes.

"What do you have no rhythm or something commander?" Clarke smirked seeing the challenge light up in Lexa's eyes.

"Ha I'm sure you know that answer." Lexa winked at Clarke.

"Then come on." Clarke tried to grab Lexa's hand but she stalled.

"Don't be scared." Clarke laughed when Jasper grabbed her by the hand spinning her around twice before dipped her and bringing her back up.

"How about you show me how it's done first and then I'll join in." Lexa needed to see exactly what she just got herself into.

"Come on Lexa it's fun." Monty tapped her on the shoulder before going out to the line with the others.

"Here you are my lady." Clarke grabbed the beer Monty handed her taking a sip she watched Lexa eyeball her with the guys knowing she was sizing them up.

"Hey." Clarke yelled at Lexa to get her attention seeing the girl meet her eyes she mouthed I love you because the music had started.

Lexa smiled knowing Clarke had seen her trying to tap out her jealousy of the two guys dancing with Clarke. They all have obviously been doing this for awhile because when Marvin Gaye's Got to Give it Up started playing she watched everyone raise their beers and start to move left the girls turned in a circle swaying their hips as the boys followed alone waving the air like it was to hot in the building. Once lined back up they all started to step up and back with a side shuffle tapping their feet to each others. She watched Clarke throw back her head laughing as they circled again but this time it was her chasing the guys with Monty and Jasper both putting their own shimmy on the dance. Lexa couldn't help but sing and tap her foot watching them all dance. It was like the R&B way to line dance or something. She raised an eyebrow seeing some guy come up behind Clarke and start dancing with her when they all shuffled and switched lines. She stood up tall watching the guys hand go to Clarke's hip pulling her closer before Jasper slid between the two of them twirling Clarke away from the guy. Lexa smiled noticing this had to be their thing just the three of them because they all danced in sync with each other. Monty knew when to step up and Jasper knew when to replace him and they both just danced and circled laughing with Clarke as they all shuffled the line again. Hearing the song come to an end she watched the crowd lift their beers in the air again as they stood in place just tapping their feet forward and then they all said cheers loudly before knocking each other beers together and down the rest of them. Lexa watched Clarke throw her arms around the boys before heading back up her way.

"You were a little rusty Clarke." Lexa heard Jasper say fake wiping the dirt off her shoulders.

"Hey I am here now guys." Clarke stepped up to Lexa tugging her by the shirt.

"What do you think?" Clarke smiled bringing Lexa in for a quick kiss.

"I think I have never seen anything like this before." Lexa looked out at the crowd again but this time it looked like they were swing dancing or something to a song that was kind of familiar.

"Come on it's fun. I'll show you the basics and then you really just put your own spin on it." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand leading them to the back section.

"Where did you learn how to do this. Better yet how did you find this place." Lexa got handed a beer from Jasper and where he was getting them from she had no idea.

"I met these two dorks at the university and then one night at a house party when Raven and Octavia were doing god knows what these two got me up dancing in the middle of the house to stuff like this and then they talked me into coming here" Clarke laughed grabbing Lexa's beer taking a drink of it while she showed Lexa a few steps.

"See you are a natural." Clarke laughed seeing how stiff Lexa was.

"Give me that beer." Lexa tipped it back downing the rest of it.

"Another round." Clarke watched Jasper hunt them down more beer and she looked back at Lexa who was focused on her feet thinking it over.

"You don't think you just dance." Clarke nudged Lexa.

"I seen you guys do footwork" Lexa pointed at the couples in front of them grooving to something.

"That's because it was a known dance. The next one will just be all of us." Clarke could tell Lexa was nervous so she stood in front of her grabbing her hips. Making the girl sway and move to the beat watching how Lexa's feet naturally started to move because both of them knew how to dance this way.

"Just like that." Monty pointed at Lexa's feet causing her to look down.

"Rounds." Clarke took the beer Jasper handed her and handed one to Lexa as well.

"What is with the beer thing?" Lexa took a sip of it.

"You will understand once you start dancing." Clarke laughed hearing the music switch again.

"HEY." Lexa jumped hearing Clarke, Monty and Jasper all say it at the same time when the music started. She watched Clarke step up ahead of her a little to lead her. Looking up she seen Clarke mouth electric slide to her and thankfully Lexa knew what that was.

"Hey there sugar darlin." Clarke started to roll her hips while stepping to the right bending down a little grooving to the music.

"Dance." Clarke turned around seeing Jasper nudge Lexa who was staring at her from behind.

"Groooveee me ohhh ya ya darlin." Clarke turned around facing Lexa causing her to pay attention. She watched Lexa catch the beat and start to mimic her moves. Clarke pushed her hand up into her hair twisting her body all the way down before coming back up hopping on each foot before spinning around.

"HEY." Lexa looked around everyone who had yelled it again taking a drink of their beers so she followed.

"Uhhhh huh." Clarke stepped up teasing Lexa a little before Jasper grabbed her arm spinning her around him letting her go and Monty caught her standing behind her he spun out of the picture with Clarke placing her hand on Lexa's hip drawing her forward.

"Girl between you and me now now. We don't need no company." Clarke winked at Lexa seeing her smile as she took the brunettes hand turning her around she pulled her in close so Lexa's back was against her front and she started making both of them roll their hips with the beat circling them around.

"HEY." they all cheered again drinking their beers hearing the music start to wind down to a new song.

"You were amazing." Clarke threw her arms around Lexa's neck feeling the girl wrap an arm around her.

"I don't know about amazing but I can see how you love it here." Lexa looked around and everyone seeing a lot of people had coupled up for the slower song.

"Get up get up get up." Clarke started to sing the song. The one thing she loved at this place the taste in music.

"Babbbbyyyyy." Lexa sang back at Clarke causing her to laugh. It was funny they always ended up singing songs to each other but singing Marvin Gaye could always lead to more.

"Babbbyyyy I can't hold it much longer, it's getting stronger and stronger." Clarke felt Lexa start to lead her before she leaned in dipping her down and back up before kissing her.

"Mmmmm you can do that again." Clarke was curious to why Lexa had randomly kissed her not that she was complaining but she knew she was slightly tipsy as well.

"A few guys just needed to know you were mine." Lexa smiled as she watched the guy who had been walking towards them walk away.

"Ohhh are you worried." Clarke winked seeing Lexa shake her head no.

"Good because you have no reason to be." Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa this time proving her point.

"Clarke are you ready." Clarke felt Monty and Jasper come up behind her super excited.

"Did you request it." Clarke turned around seeing both boys looking guilty.

"What's happening." Lexa watched all three of them laughing.

"Let's have you sit out on this one." Clarke made Lexa sit down in a chair right next to the dance floor.

Lexa watched the three of them line up and start snapping their fingers leaning forward she watched both guys slide away from Clarke and then back to her when she heard the music start up. It was My Girl the song that her and Clarke had danced to on their first date.

"I got sunshiinneeee on a cloudy day." Clarke started mouthing the words as all three of them shuffled to the left and then to the right and then all three of them slid across the floor before stopping and tapping their feet.

"When it's cold outside I got the of may." Lexa watched both guys sing switching sides on Clarke as she circled tapping her feet in rhythm. Looking around Lexa watched a bunch of other people doing the dance but with their own little twist to each part like Clarke had said.

"I'd guess you'd say what can make me feel this way." Clarke stepped up closer to Lexa. She had put the girl in the spot for a reason.

"My girrrllll." Clarke pointed at Lexa with Monti and Jasper coming in right behind her singing my girl my girl. Clarke laughed when they all slid back and Lexa was left blushing in the chair by herself.

"Talking about my giirrlll." Clarke spun around with all them tapping around in a circle as the music came to an end they all took a bow towards Lexa and the brunette had the cheesiest grin on her face.

"My girl huh." Lexa stood feeling Clarke wrap her arms around her hugging her.

"I told I love the song." Clarke whispered to Lexa as they walked off the stage. Clarke couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't been to the bar in so long and she forgot how much she missed it and how much fun it was.

"We're going to have to do this again but I want to bring Octavia and Raven." Lexa laughed feeling Clarke stop.

"You do realize I've tried that and it ended up crazy in here." Clarke watched Lexa grin.

"They have each other now I'm sure a double date would do wonders for us." Lexa pulled Clarke with her outside feeling the cold air hit them.

"Clarrrkkeeeee." Lexa watched Clarke turn getting scooped up by both boys again.

"I'll be back guys I promise." Clarke kissed both of them on the cheeks before turning and seeing Lexa standing with the door open for her to get in.

"Be safe." Clarke yelled hearing both of them say they would.

"Thanks commander." Clarke hopped up into the jeep hearing Lexa laugh shutting the door.

"Where are we going." Lexa started the jeep seeing Clarke sprawl out into the passenger seat.

"My bed." Clarke smiled knowing that Lexa got the idea.

* * *

**A/N Okay long fun fluffy but serious chapter in ways. I wanted to mix it up a little. The style of line dancing they are doing is kind the same style they do in the new movie version of footloose if you want to look it up but just with different music. Next on the list is the apartment hunting regarding Echo and Finn. Let's see how the couple faces off with that one. Also I had to throw a little bit of jealous Clarke back into the picture because who doesn't love her being feisty over Lexa. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review good or bad I love hearing from everyone. xoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

 

Clarke woke up reaching across the bed for Lexa she realized the girl wasn't there. Feeling the cold sheets she realized it had been awhile since Lexa hadn't been in her bed. They had come home and tumbled into bed with each other. Savoring every touch and feel between each other. It was slow and torturing but both of them loved every second of it. Propping herself up she couldn't see a light on in the bathroom, she wasn't sure if Lexa had got up and left so she climbed out of bed throwing on a t shirt she cracked the door open to her living room. Spotting Lexa sitting on a stool looking out her window. She wasn't sure if she should interrupt the brunettes thoughts but she walked out of the door anyways heading towards her she grabbed the other stool and placed it down next to Lexa taking a seat. She didn't speak she just looked out the window with the brunette seeing the moon and the stars she could hear Lexa's breathing a little uneven like she had been crying. Curling her feet up under her she took a deep breath feeling Lexa reach out and grab her hand. Clarke squeezed back letting her know she was there. She could hear Lexa start to cry again so she slid off the stool wrapping her arms around her feeling Lexa's arms wrap around her as she stuck her head in the crook of her neck just letting the brunette cry till she couldn't cry anymore. Clarke brushed her hair back kissing her on her temple she rocked the girl in her arms a little till her breathing started to even out.

"Clarke." Lexa coughed out feeling her throat was dry from crying.

"Come here." Clarke gripped Lexa's hands leading her to the couch before making her sit down as she turned to grab a bottle of water out of her refrigerator. Coming back to the couch she climbed behind Lexa letting the brunette lean back against her.

"Thank you." Lexa cleared her throat after taking a drink of the water.

"Shhh why didn't you wake me up?" Clarke rubbed circles into Lexa's palms trying to relax her a little more.

"I'm just not ready. I haven't been ready." Lexa knew she had told Clarke she wanted to forget the world in the last 24 hours and she had done just that but it was finally catching up to her. The truth was finally flooding her brain.

"I know Lexa, but this isn't going to just go away. Maybe it's time to talk even if it's just a little bit." Clarke felt Lexa squeeze her hands again.

"I think I always knew." Lexa spit it out. She had questioned it a few times in her life on who Gustus was to her.

"When I met you I actually thought you two were related." Clarke leaned up putting her chin on Lexa's shoulder she felt her take another deep breath.

"I love him Clarke. I love him like a father and that is what scares me because in all truth he is my father." Lexa felt Clarke start to massage each hand causing her to sigh.

"I can tell." Clarke kept it short she wanted Lexa to keep talking.

"I was so rude to him today Clarke. I never expected anything like that to come out of my mouth towards him. Maybe my father but not Gustus." Lexa felt the tears start to fall again.

"He won't hold it against you Lexa you know that." Clarke knew Gustus had expected a lash out he deserved it.

"I yelled at him for being by my side when my father couldn't. I yelled at him for buying me ice cream and taking me to the park and doing everything a father should do. I thought to myself my whole life why my father didn't love me and why wasn't he the one doing those things with me and this whole time he actually was. It makes so much more sense now on why my father loved me from a distance because he watched us. He saw how Gustus and I were together." Lexa took another deep breath consuming it all.

"It's just all so much Clarke. I talked to my father and he told me the whole story and I understand but I don't but he told me he was willing to let me know when I turned 18 and Gustus had refused. He didn't want to ruin what we had already but it makes me feel like he didn't want me to know." Lexa felt Clarke wrap her arms around her tighter.

"I don't know why he made that choice Lexa but I am sure when you are ready he will be willing to explain." Clarke all but whispered.

"What if I am never ready Clarke." Lexa was afraid it could be true.

"Then you won't be ready. No one is going to hold that against you Lexa. We all love you." Clarke knew it was true everyone did love Lexa. Even her friend had become accustomed to having her around all the time.

"I thought that I could handle it. I thought I would be able to face him and not break down but all it took was him looking me in the eyes being his usual stoic self and I just snapped. I can't even tell you what I was expecting because I don't even know myself." Lexa thought it over like what did she actually want from Gustus.

"I think that you two are alike even if you hate hearing that right now. You both put up this mask and this front when you are hurting the most and don't want to approach it till you can't hide it anymore." Clarke had been waiting for Lexa to break down and talk to her, she had told herself not to push the brunette.

"Have you seen him cry?" Lexa was curious.

"No he won't put me in that position. He knows I love you Lexa and he knows the damage he has done between us because of his choices. He does love you though that is something I could see even before all of this." Clarke rocked back and forth a little with Lexa in her arms.

"Why is it so much easier for me to let my father off the hook Clarke." Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke's arm feeling the blonde not let go of her.

"Your father was always about the business Lexa, you've even said that yourself. You love that life but that life isn't you and because of that you leaned on Gustus to show you the rest of the world." Clarke was going off of what Lexa had shared with her.

"My father told me he lost sight of my mother because of work and that is how all of this happened." Lexa told herself she would never be that person.

"I hate the way this came out Lexa but I am not sorry for how it happened. If it didn't happen that way I wouldn't have you." Clarke kissed Lexa on temple again.

"I won't do that. I refuse to work to the point of losing my friends and family and the person I love." Lexa vowed she wouldn't put work before the people who mean the most to her.

"I know you wouldn't Lexa. That isn't you and all the people you love and care about know that too." Clarke was happy that the brunette was finally talking about it all.

"I know you relate with him like a father figure as well Clarke." Lexa started to compare.

"Lexa he isn't my father and yes I care about him but this is about you. I made a mistake but my world wasn't turned upside down like yours. I've been holding back and waiting for you to open up to me. I know you and I knew you wouldn't talk till you were ready." Clarke hushed Lexa just a little letting it sink in.

"I know I've seen it in your eyes. Your plea to get me to talk but I just wasn't ready." Lexa couldn't help but love the feeling of Clarke's body molded against hers.

"I love you Lexa. If I had to wait a lifetime for you to talk about it I would have. I know I haven't been perfect or fair lately." Clarke huffed knowing it was the truth.

"Umm insecure bitch, isn't that what you stated earlier." Lexa felt Clarke lean her head against her own.

"Yeah that does explain it pretty well." Clarke felt Lexa laugh a little it made her smile.

"I just don't know what to do Clarke." Lexa leaned back pushing on Clarke so they were laying down a little more.

"I don't know Lexa. I think you need to do what your heart tells you to do." Clarke felt Lexa start to mimic her motions earlier feeling Lexa draw circles on her palms.

"You won't hate me if I can't talk to him." Lexa asked the question she was afraid of.

"What? Noooo Lexa I could never hate you. This is your choice you have to do what is right in your heart and if that means you can't talk to him for months that is not going to affect us. Our relationship is just the two of us Lexa. Not a third or fourth just us and that is why we have to be on the same page." Clarke scooted a little to the side so Lexa could see her face.

"We need to figure out Echo." Lexa huffed out a breath knowing that was part of the problem.

"No you need to relax and take things one step at a time." Clarke knew with time Echo would reveal her plans.

"I know but that is a step Clarke. Between her and Finn something just isn't right." Lexa turned snuggling down into Clarke.

Clarke thought about what Lexa had just said while feeling Lexa curl up into her on the couch. Reaching over she grabbed the blanket pulling it over Lexa rubbing her back hoping she would fall back to sleep because she needed to rest.

"Echo and Finn." Clarke whispered under breath.

"Hmmm." Clarke heard Lexa hum at her with a drowsy voice.

"Shhhh just rest Lexa." Clarke leaned back thinking it over again. Maybe that was the answer. It had been thought of they had all said it but no one had ever accused it of actually being the point of their problem. Thinking over the pictures the apartment Echo was standing in looked way more like the one her and Finn had shared. His style had always been upper class and from what she knew Echo had lived middle to average. It just seems like it would be to easy to simple if those two had actually started working together or if they were dating now. Finn had gotten his money from Lexa's father and Echo was getting money from her own mother and maybe that was the tell. All of this was about money. They had been hired for different reasons but knowing Finn he would take advantage of anything and Echo seemed to be the same way. How to prove it would be a problem if that really was the case.

"Stop thinking Clarke." Clarke jumped hearing Lexa randomly speak.

"How did you." Clarke started to ask the question.

"You tap your fingers when you're thinking." Clarke looked down at her hand and she had been tapping her fingers on Lexa's shoulder.

"Okay commander." Clarke smiled sinking down into the couch with Lexa she closed her eyes. She would run it by Lexa later but right now the most important thing was making sure the girl she loved was okay.

* * *

Lexa woke up a couple of hours later feeling Clarke still partially underneath her. She was warm and comfortable and the feeling of Clarke breathing told her the blonde was still asleep. Turning slowly she faced Clarke, she was adorable in her sleep. She had her head up on the arm of the couch with her legs tangled in with her own. Leaning on her elbow she studied her features. Clarke's blonde locks hung wavy down in her face and her lips were slightly parted. She could see a tiny small scar on Clarke's face she had never noticed before. Carefully pushing Clarke's hair behind her ear she felt the girl stir just a little. She had managed to pull Lexa closer and snuggling into her neck a little more. Lexa took advantage of running her finger down the scar wondering how she got it.

"Octavia." Clarke murmured out.

"Hmmm." Lexa hummed hearing Clarke say something.

"Octavia, the scar she gave it to me when we were little." Clarke had felt Lexa push her hair out of her face waking her up slightly.

"I'll make sure to ask her how." Lexa smiled feeling Clarke pull on her to make them closer even though there was no room between them.

"She hit me with a beat up wore down soccer ball." Clarke laughed just a little bit thinking about it.

"Hmmm and here I thought she punched you." Lexa slid her finger down Clarke's nose.

"Pshhh." Clarke peaked her eyes open with the feeling of Lexa tracing her face.

"You're eyes." Lexa murmured.

"Hmmm." Clarke opened her eyes a little more.

"When we first met you had sunglasses on and I was praying you would lift them so I could see your eyes. I never got my wish till you came up to my bar that night." Lexa traced her thumb over Clarke's lips.

"Mmhmm you asked for my ID." Clarke smiled thinking about the moment.

"Deep ocean blue. That is what I told myself when you finally looked at me." Lexa watched Clarke open her eyes.

"Well my blue eyes met your green ones." Clarke wiggled herself awake to meet Lexa's eyes.

"You were fun to tease." Lexa felt Clarke kiss her finger because it was still resting close to her lips.

"You were such a jerk back then." Clarke bit her lip thinking about the back and forth game they both went through before everything spilled out.

"You had my attention from day one." Lexa knew it was true it only took that one look they shared arguing over coffee and she knew she was in trouble.

"I know my horrible sailors mouth." Clarke laughed thinking about her saying fuck is what got Lexa's attention in the first place.

"Irresistible." Lexa leaned in giving Clarke a quick kiss.

"I think it was meant to be." Clarke watched Lexa smile hearing her say it.

"You're beautiful, strong, educated, loving and even with your last name you care. The money hasn't changed you. Just everything I've learned and everything you've shown me Lexa is just a part of why I love you." Clarke was the one now tracing Lexa's face with her finger.

"I'm lucky to have you." Lexa whispered out.

"We have each other." Clarke tipped up Lexa's chin seeing her open her eyes.

"What were you thinking about earlier." Lexa had wanted to ask earlier but she was too tired.

"Something about what you said earlier got me thinking." Clarke felt Lexa shift causing her to lay her head on the girl's chest.

"What was that?" Lexa ran her fingers up and down Clarke's back hearing the girl hum in approval as she felt the blonde wrap her leg around her..

"You said between her and Finn and it got me thinking. Echo and Finn. I know we all have said it and we all have thought it but what if that really is what it is." Clarke opened her eyes thinking it over again.

"What do you mean?" Lexa wasn't sure she was understanding.

"Echo and Finn. Maybe it's them together. They admitted to knowing about each other. It also seems so obvious that it can't be true. It's why we all have skipped the obvious. I thought back to the pictures. The inside of that apartment almost looks like the one Finn and I shared in the past or the one I frequented often" Clarke rolled her eyes thinking about living with Finn but not living with him.

"You think they are dating?" Lexa cringed thinking about it.

"Knowing Finn I wouldn't doubt it." Clarke knew that part was true.

"Same with Echo." Lexa could see them being a couple thriving off wrecking others lives.

"So you think that might have been Finn's apartment I was in and not actually Echo's." Lexa thought it over and how when she first stepped in the apartment she thought it looked a lot different than what she expected from Echo.

"I mean it would explain why Raven says that isn't her apartment. It could mean a lot when it comes to them both having one up on us all the time." Clarke shrugged her shoulders looking up at Lexa who was thinking it over.

"We need to find that other apartment and even then we have to prove it somehow." Lexa was the one tapping her fingers now.

"Well between you and Raven I have a feeling Echo would fall for the world if we played our cards right." Clarke knew it was true.

"True but I don't want to involve our relationships into this." Lexa didn't want to have to put her or Raven in a situation that would lead to drama at some point.

"What are you thinking then?" Clarke couldn't think of something they could do to find out if it was true.

"What would Finn get out of all of this though?" Lexa asked randomly.

"Well money is one which he got from your father and Echo is obviously getting a check from my mother so that is a mutual interest. It could easily be driving them along with sex. Echo still wants a chance with you even if she sidelines for Raven's attention." Clarke heard Lexa cut her off.

"You." Lexa bit her lip thinking about it.

"Huh?" Clarke was confused.

"Finn he is in this for you. That's his side of it." Lexa thought back to the rose on Clarke's door and the notes. How he looked at her and how zero of it was ever to truly hurt Clarke it was all a ploy to take her own life down making Clarke push or walk away like she had with him.

"He knows there is no chance." Clarke sat up now looking at Lexa.

"Think about it Clarke. The rose and the confession and how he wanted to tell you about the investigation. He was worried it was a way at getting you alone and even at the dinner he never took a shot at you. It was all at me and my life." Lexa watched Clarke think.

"He was just spilling the facts that he found out about the investigation." Clarke thought to herself that Finn couldn't be that stupid.

"What would be the best way to break us up Clarke. It could be to get you back or revenge but having you push me away or walk away like you did to him when your father passed. Then to have a personal meeting with you to tell you Gustus secret and then to show up at the dinner party knowing we would be there." Lexa watched Clarke line it up.

"Then he busted it out knowing you'd flip out and leave and I'm sure Echo wasn't just in the car garage by accident." Clarke looked at Lexa.

"Is it too easy though?" Lexa met Clarke's eyes.

"Echo might buy into you right now but Raven is out of the picture but I bet I could get Finn to open up to me if this is all true." Clarke watched Lexa disapprove immediately.

"We should talk to Octavia and Raven first about this all." Clarke looked around for her phone.

"Octavia." Lexa spoke up.

"What about her." Clarke was confused.

"She is the one who sets off his temper. He got his teeth knocked out and she dented his manly hood. If we're going to get him to talk or him to believe you still stand up for him a little she is the one who has to start it." Lexa knew she was right. She had only seen Finn get edgy when Octavia was in his face.

"Trust me she'd have no problem handling that." Clarke laughed a little.

_**Dun Dunt... Dun Dunt...** _

"Ughhhh." Clarke groaned.

"Umm what is that." Lexa followed Clarke's gaze.

'That would be my cellphone and that would be my mothers ring tone." Clarke closed her eyes putting her head in her hands.

"Classy with the jaws theme." Lexa laughed hearing Clarke groan again.

"Don't you think you should answer that." Lexa laughed but she wasn't sure what Clarke's plan was with her mother.

"Not really. I mean eventually yes because I need to figure out her reason for flipping a bitch at the dinner party but right now this and us is more important." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand.

"She is going to have to be apart of us too you know." Lexa knew that Clarke loved her mother and she looked up to her even after all of her mother's faults.

"I know I know." Clarke climbed up off the couch listening to Lexa she grabbed her phone to answer it.

"Hello." Lexa heard Clarke answer the phone with attitude right off the back. The blonde didn't even try to be nice but Lexa could also hear her mother's tone coming out of the phone and it made her laugh a little thinking about how much their personalities were alike even if Clarke refused to ever admit that.

"Why are you smirking." Clarke turned partially listening to her mother she spoke to Lexa.

"Nothing." Lexa laid back down on the couch watching Clarke make her way back over to her.

"Yes mother Alexandra is with me." Clarke rolled her eyes at the question while straddling Lexa to sit down.

Lexa watched Clarke nod her head up and down and side to side to her mother's questions or statements. She couldn't tell if the conversation was good or bad because Clarke hadn't said much to give anything away as well.

"I don't think another dinner or party is the smart idea for us." Clarke looked at Lexa seeing her staring at her.

"Mother I agree that we need to talk but I don't think involving Lexa or dinner or a party is the smart way for us to handle this." Clarke bit her lip getting frustrated.

"I understand that mother and I know you want me to come to the party for the hospital. I know that you need me to make a good impression on contributors but I don't think it needs to involve my girlfriend." Clarke tipped her head back closing her eyes.

Lexa was a little shocked hearing Clarke's part of the conversation. Clarke's mother wanted her to come to a hospital function. It was an odd request on top of what could also be a huge disaster like the last time.

"One week." Clarke looked down at Lexa.

"If you want me to make an appearance at this fuction mother then we need to talk before hand so pick a time to meet and I'll be there." Clarke changed her tone almost demanding an explanation before realizing her mother had agreed and hung up without another word.

"That was abrupt." Lexa looked at Clarke.

"She has always been straight to the point." Clarke tossed her phone down looking at the brunette.

"Function?" Lexa questioned the convo.

"I guess the hospital is having a function or a fundraiser or something and she wants me to be there because a daughter following in her mother's steps shows a grand image." Clarke knew what it was all about.

"You are an art student though?" Lexa was confused.

"Now I am but my record shows med student." Clarke let her fingers play across the bottom of Lexa's stomach where she could see her abs hiding behind her t shirt.

"What does all that have to do with me." Lexa flinched a little feeling Clarke's hands.

"Voss and Taylor." Clarke smirked seeing Lexa roll her eyes.

"Ohhhh my last name." Lexa laughed feeling Clarke poke her stomach this time tickling her.

"Sounds perfect to me Voss and Griffin the two infamous daughters." Clarke laughed watching Lexa go serious.

"What's wrong?" Clarke got worried.

"My last name." Lexa thought about her last name and then Gustus.

"Listen to me. Alexandra Voss is your name. Nothing will ever change that and even if Gustus is your biological father I can tell and I know you know it but your father does love you. I might have yelled at him for his disapproval of you but even if my mother or your father don't agree they still love us." Clarke knew it was true even with her mother.

"They love us in a crazy way." Lexa sat up hugging Clarke bringing her back down against her body because it had helped talking to her. It had helped finally getting a little bit of it off her chest.

"I love you in a crazy way." Clarke smiled hearing Lexa laugh.

"I love you too." Lexa felt Clarke push back seeing the love shining in Clarke's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Clarke knew Lexa wasn't going to understand and her expression showed it.

"I've said a lot Lexa and I've shown a lot and I have proved a lot lately regarding myself and my actions and I just want to apologize for the parts that haven't been fair to you." Clarke cupped Lexa's face leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Hmmm apology accepted under one condition." Lexa watched Clarke scrunch her face up.

"What is that?" Clarke waited for it.

"You owe me a beer and food because I'm starving." Lexa smiled.

"That's not serious Lexa, for real I need you to take this seriously." Clarke pouted a little.

"Okay Clarke Griffin I accept your apology for being a jealous bitch." Lexa hid her smirk when she watched the blonde swallow the truth.

"Pizza and beer." Lexa watched Clarke meet her eyes seeing the slight disappointment in herself.

"I'm being serious Clarke. I forgive you but it's something I hope you don't stress anymore." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips squeezing them some so she got her point.

"Okay but you could have gotten that anyways." Clarke pushed Lexa back into the couch trying to keep her there.

"What?" Lexa looked up at Clarke kind of confused.

"Pizza and beer." Clarke leaned down patting Lexa's cheek before climbing off the brunette.

"Should we invite Raven and Octavia over to discuss this theory of ours." Lexa looked over the edge of the couch at Clarke popping off two beer caps walking one back to her.

"Octavia never turns down pizza." Clarke shrugged her shoulders leaving it up to Lexa.

"I want the real pizza like the ones we had on our first date here in your apartment." Lexa couldn't help but laugh seeing Clarke raise an eyebrow.

"That requires us going to the store because we're going to need some toppings." Clarke took a drink of her beer thinking it over and watching Lexa's face.

"Plleeeaseeee." Lexa faked pouting knowing she'd get her way.

"You're lucky you're cute." Clarke watched Lexa as she walked back over to her picking up her phone she felt Lexa slid a hand up the over sized t shirt she had on.

"No no no none of that." Clarke stepped back seeing Lexa pout again.

"Hi Raven, I see you are the one answering Octavia's phone now." Clarke laughed hearing Octavia yell something in the background about a tv show.

"Lexa would like to know if you two want to come over and make pizza's because we have something we want to talk to you two about." Clarke felt Lexa wrap her hand around the inside of her thigh pulling her closer.

"Mmhmm." Clarke swatted Lexa's hand away giving her the look.

"What time Lexa since this is your idea." Clarke looked at the brunette who was currently creeping closer to her.

"Lexa." Clarke kicked her a little trying to make her pay attention.

"Go ahead and come on over in like 30 minutes guys." Clarke hung up the phone grabbing Lexa's hand.

"Why just 30 minutes I need like an hour." Lexa glared at Clarke.

"You're getting in the shower stinky." Clarke laughed hearing Lexa huff out her breath.

"What about you? I'm sure your stinky too." Clarke turned to see Lexa raise an eyebrow at her.

"Fine I'll join you but no funny business for now." Clarke warned her.

"Ughhh okay mother." Lexa pouted stripping off the little clothes she did have on hearing Clarke start the hot water.

Stepping into the shower with Clarke she felt like maybe this was the first step to coming to terms with what had happened with her family. She felt Clarke rub the lathered soap across her back and down her body while the water sprayed down on her face. She had cracked open just a little leaning on Clarke finally wanting to talk about it.

"I'll always be here Lexa." Clarke had a feeling Lexa was thinking and she wanted to make sure the girl knew she wasn't leaving.

"I know Clarke." Lexa turned in the shower bring the blonde in close letting the hot water hit them both.

_**BANG BANG** _

Out of nowhere Clarke heard pounding on her door and next she heard Octavia yelling something completely inappropriate outside her door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Clarke jumped out of the shower hearing Lexa laugh.

Grabbing a towel she walked into her living room swinging open her front door seeing Raven and Octavia standing in sweats and hoodies with a case of beer.

"I told you they were having sex." Octavia laughed squeezing past Clarke.

"Actually we weren't but I also didn't expect you two to be over here in ten minutes rather than 30 minutes." Clarke slammed the door heading back to her bedroom.

"Who's making the pizza?" Octavia yelled to Clarke who had disappeared into her bedroom.

"You never listen." Raven bumped Octavia's shoulder knowing they should have waited a little longer.

"Pshhh you know how many times she has interrupted me having sex." Octavia laughed opening up a beer.

"We weren't having sex and if we were I wouldn't have let her out of the shower." Lexa walked out of Clarke's bedroom towel drying her hair.

"Ohhh commander I've missed you." Octavia walked over to Lexa punching her in the arm before giving her a big hug.

"I've miss you too Octavia." Lexa laughed saying hi to Raven.

"I know Clarke she enjoys a quickie." Octavia laughed hearing Clarke yell from her bedroom.

"Octavia now let's go." Clarke walked out in sweats and a hoodie just like the other two girls. Lexa was the only one just wearing shorts and a tank top and Clarke had no idea how the girl didn't freeze.

"Where are we going?" Octavia took another quick drink of her beer before sliding it to Raven.

"We're walking to the store we need a few things to make these pizza's" Clarke watching Lexa sit down opposite side of Raven watching them interact it made her smile knowing they had bonded.

"Okay but I require pineapple on mine." Octavia said opening the door heading out of the apartment.

"Do you two need anything specific?" Clarke asked the two who were obviously not paying attention to her or Octavia.

"I'll eat whatever Octavia makes." Raven watched Clarke roll her eyes.

"Lexa?" Clarke looked at the brunette who was staring her down.

"Whatever you're having." Clarke glared at both of them as they laughed.

"Impossible I swear you two are impossible." Clarke shut the door behind her watching Octavia slide down the railing of her apartment.

"You're going to fall on your ass one day doing that." Clarke shuffled down the steps to catch her best friend.

* * *

"So did you talk to Clarke?" Raven asked Lexa seeing as you could still tell the girl had been crying not that long ago.

"I did and at first it wasn't so great but we ended up at some line dancing bar afterwards it was actually a lot of fun. Also they get the party started earlier in there" Lexa grabbed the beer Clarke had opened for her earlier.

"Awww she brought you to see Monty and Jasper." Raven laughed thinking about how that must have looked.

"Yeah those two are crazy." Lexa sat down again across from Raven.

"So did you talk to her about anything else?" Raven didn't want to pry but she had hoped Lexa talked to Clarke about Gustus.

"Yeah I talked to her about Gustus some. We talked about a little of everything and it helped. I think I'm finally ready to accept it rather than just ignoring the world. I know I am used to just being strong for myself or having Gustus to lean on but having you three now makes a big difference" Lexa sipped the beer.

"Good I'm glad you know Octavia and me are here for you as well" Raven watched Lexa nod her head.

"Yeah Clarke had mentioned that everyone loves me I figured you two were included." Lexa laughed watching Raven's expression.

"So what is this pizza and beer plan you two brought us over here for?" Raven was curious.

"Ohhh did we interrupt you two having sex?" Lexa laughed at Raven.

"Actually." Raven was cut off by Lexa

"Nope don't tell me because if Octavia finds out you told me she will be bug me to death wanting to know about mine and Clarke's sex life." Lexa stood up shaking her head.

"Haha no we were watching this show called The 100 on Netflix." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Ohhh yeah Clarke watches that too. She is actually addicted to it and has been bitching about season two not being on Netflix yet." Lexa watched Raven laugh.

"No wonder why they are best friends." Raven spun the bottle around on the counter.

"Seriously that commander girl. I swear Clarke drools over her more than me." Lexa and Raven both laughed thinking about their girlfriends.

"Octavia is the same way. I swear she ships like three different couples on that show." Raven watched Lexa look confused.

"Ships?" Lexa asked Raven.

"Yeah like she loves certain characters together she ships them." Raven watched Lexa shake her head still not understanding.

"They are weird." Lexa laughed.

"We love them for it." Raven lifted her beer.

"Cheers to that." Lexa held up her beer clinging it to Raven's beer with both of them shaking their heads.


	37. Chapter 37

 

Clarke let Octavia go over and find topping for the pizza's they were going to make as she traveled over to the gift and flower section. It might be something small or unknown between the two of them but she remembered the little bear that sat on her dresser that Lexa had bought her so she wouldn't sleep alone so she wanted to find something that might help ease the brunette a little.

"What are you doing?" Clarke heard Octavia come up behind her.

"I'm looking for something." Clarke rolled her eyes knowing Octavia was eyeing her.

"Something like what?" Octavia watched her best friend hunt out things in the stuffed animal area and the flowers.

"I'm looking for something for Lexa maybe to help ease her mind a little and to just make her smile because I love her." Clarke hunting through all the little gifts she could see in the store.

"Did you get everything for the pizza?" Clarke looked back at her best friend who was smiling at her.

"What?" Clarke stood up trying to figure out what Octavia was doing.

"I've just never seen you be so cute with someone. I know you said you loved Finn or you thought you did but you never went out of your way for stuff like this." Octavia hugged her best friend.

"Ohhh stop and no I didn't love Finn or maybe it was just a first type of love thing but with Lexa it's different. Today she finally opened up a little with me regarding everything and it's taking a lot out of her and I just want to be there for her." Clarke turned back around looking for a stuffed animal.

"Okay well I am going to go grab the beer and you hurry up over here before they think we got kidnapped okay." Octavia smacked her best friend in the ass before leaving her.

Clarke dug to the back of the stuffed animals and pulled out this little brown dog that had a heart patch over one eye with pink ears. It was adorable and it reminded her of everyone saying the commander had heart eyes for her. Taking the dog with her she went and found a pin to stick on the dog that said I love you on it and she grabbed a dark and light pink rose hooking them to the dog with a piece of ribbon she stuck them in a little black box so they stood out. Looking at it again she knew it was going to be perfect for Lexa.

"Wow look at my best friend going all out." Clarke jumped hearing Octavia come up behind her again.

"Stop O you scared the shit out of me." Clarke hugged the dog close to her as they headed to the check out.

"Someone special?" Clarke seen the guy ringing up the dog and the things she added onto it.

"Love of her life." Octavia popped up over Clarke's shoulder answering for her before getting a elbow to the stomach.

"Yes someone I love and she just need a little boost in her life right now." Clarke smiled at the guy.

"Well you did a fantastic job I am sure she will love it." Clarke felt Octavia nudged her because she knew it was true. She picked it out pretty perfect for Lexa.

Heading out of the store both girls stopped as the black car drove past them slowly. They both watched it drive down the street before turning around a corner.

"What do you think?" Octavia looked at Clarke.

"I'm not sure but that is why we invited you guys over. I think I might have figured a few things out and in order to prove my theory it's going to take all of us." Clarke turned around not seeing any cars.

"What is your theory?" Octavia was curious.

"Let's get back home and we'll all discuss it as we cook." Clarke sped up her pace even though she had a feeling Gustus was around watching them as well so they were okay.

Lexa sat on the stool listening to Raven talk about her day with Octavia and her driver and new security detail. She couldn't help but laugh that they made both of the guys eat ice cream and walk them down to the bay and at the market place in town.

"Seriously her name for him is now James Bond. She refused to leave him alone till he opened up a bit." Raven laughed at Lexa's face.

"Well I give her props because he barely speaks to me." Lexa took a sip of her beer.

"I think he is afraid of you." Raven nodded seriously at Lexa.

"Do I come off scary?" Lexa was curious.

"Ummm yeah a little bit but more intimidating and powerful than just plain out scary." Lexa listened to Raven's description of herself.

"Interesting." Lexa thought it over.

"Pizza time bitches." Octavia bust through the door seeing both girls jump.

"Awww did we break up your bonding time." Octavia laughed walking over putting the bags on the counter before kissing Raven.

Lexa watched Clarke walk in shutting the door holding a bag and then she headed straight into her bedroom without saying a word to any of them.

"Is she okay?" Lexa looked at Octavia and then back to the bedroom door.

"Yup I think so but you can go check if you want." Octavia started pulling out the toppings for the pizza wondering if Clarke was going to give the gift to her now or later.

Lexa got up from the table grabbing another beer for Clarke as she knocked on the bedroom door not sure if it being shut was a sign to not come in.

"Come in." Clarke yelled turning around to see who actually knocked on her door and it was Lexa.

"You do know you didn't have to knock right." Clarke smiled she had sat the little box with the dog and roses on the stand next to Lexa's side of the bed.

"Well you came back home and just walked straight to the bedroom shutting the door I wasn't sure if everything was okay." Lexa opened the beer hanging it over to Clarke.

"Everything is perfect but come here." Clarke sat on the bed waiting for Lexa to join her.

"What's up." Lexa looked at Clarke seeing her blush a little bit.

"I got you something." Clarke felt a little nervous hoping Lexa liked it.

"Oh really?" Lexa looked at Clarke watching her glance at the night stand and then Lexa spotted the little black box with a brown dog in it. She couldn't stop herself from smiling if she wanted too. Picking it up she smelled the two roses that Clarke had placed in the box along with the little pin that said I love you on it. It was probably the most sweetest and meaningful thing someone had done for her. She could tell that it wasn't planned and that's what made it even better.

"I know it's small but." Clarke was cut off feeling Lexa's lips graze hers. She felt the brunette pull her closer sliding a hand over the side of her neck kissing her again she could feel Lexa smiling into the kiss. Clarke met her lips again letting the kiss last a little longer letting them both feel the meaning of it all.

"Thank you." Lexa whispered with her eyes still closed leaning her forehead against Clarke's.

"I love you." Clarke said it against Lexa's lips before wrapping her arms around the brunette pulling her in for a hug.

"I know you do." Lexa tried to not let the tears fall from her eyes but she couldn't stop it.

"Shhhh don't cry." Clarke pulled back from Lexa wiping her tears away. She tugged the little dog out of the box and lifting him up to Lexa's face.

"What are you going to name him?" Clarke watched Lexa smile and shake her head.

"I have no idea." Lexa laughed.

"I have an idea." Clarke smiled knowing Lexa was going to laugh at her.

"What is that?" Lexa grabbed the dog realizing it smelled like Clarke.

"Did you spray him." Lexa watched Clarke blush.

"I may have but I needed you to be able to hug him and think of me." Clarke pulled the little dog from Lexa turning him to face her.

"Lexa this is commander." Clarke said it with a tone that was suppose to be confident but it came out on a laugh.

"Oh my god really Clarke." Lexa grabbed the dog looking at him with his one little heart patched eye and his pink ears.

"Yup It's how we met Commander Clarke." Clarke watched Lexa laugh and it warmed her heart.

"Um cheeseballs do you want pizza or not?" Octavia popped her head into Clarke's bedroom seeing the two of them on the bed wrapped up in each other looking at the little dog.

"See commander heart eyes." Clarke and Lexa looked up at Octavia who was pointing at Lexa.

"Told you the name fits." Clarke laughed knowing Lexa had rolled her eyes after the door shut.

"Come on let's go before she comes back in here with god knows what." Clarke nudged Lexa before climbing around her.

"Clarke." Lexa stood up grabbing the blondes arm before she made it out of the bedroom door.

"Yeah." Clarke seen that Lexa had tears in her eyes again. Walking back up to her she tilted her chin so their eyes could meet before kissing her again. Proving to her that she was there by her side.

"It's going to be okay come on they care about you too." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand walking out of the door.

"Okay so we have four different pizza's I already have mine and Raven's in the oven since you two were having a love fest." Octavia pushed two more pizza's at her friends.

"You've done this before right?" Raven looked at Lexa who you could tell she had been crying just a little bit.

"Yeah this was Clarke's and I first date." Lexa laughed thinking about the night.

"Hey that was great night along with this." Clarke stepped up to her record playing putting on my girl by The Temptations.

"Ohhh yesss." Octavia said out loud knowing all three girls were watching her.

"Here we go." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand leading them over to the toppings as they started picking out what they wanted on their pizza's.

"I got sunnnshine on a cloudy day." everyone jumped hearing Lexa belt out the song.

"Get it girl." Octavia pointed at Lexa and started snapping..

"When it's cold outside I got the month of May." Octavia sang after Lexa spinning around the kitchen.

"I'd guess you'd say what can make me feel this way." Raven sang the next part with all them looking at Clarke next.

"My giirrllll" Clarke turned and pointed at Lexa hearing her two friends kick in and sing the background.

"That was a setup." Lexa pointed at all of them.

"Nope it's the truth." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa feeling Octavia come up and hug Lexa as well right along with Raven.

"You're stuck with us commander." Octavia spoke hearing all of them agree.

"Okay enough with trying to make me cry." Lexa laughed feeling them all let her go really quickly.

"Your pizza is done." Clarke opened the oven pulling out Raven and Octavia's pizza's sitting them on the rack next to her oven.

"Yessss food." Octavia slid into the kitchen on her socks.

"You're going to fall on your ass one day doing that." Raven pointed to Octavia before grabbing a plate.

"Our turn, is that all you want?" Clarke looked at Lexa's pizza with just cheese on it.

"Yup. Lexa smiled knowing all of them were looking at her like she was weird.

"Clarke goes all out we know this." Octavia pointed at Clarke's pizza that had like everything on it.

"Oh hush it." Clarke slid their pizza's in the oven.

"So tell us about this theory because I have been waiting and you two have yet to say shit." Octavia finally busted out with what her and Raven had both been thinking.

"Thank you so much for asking nicely." Clarke laughed at her best friend grabbing her extra stools placing them on the other side of the counter for her and Lexa.

"Okay well we first need to check out the other apartment the one that Raven had went too. Last night I guess I stuck it in Clarke's head that maybe we're all missing the obvious." Lexa started the conversation first.

"What is that?" Raven looked at both of them.

"That all of this is Echo and Finn." Clarke spoke grabbing a few new beers.

"We already know it's them." Octavia spoke up between eating her pizza.

"Yeah but we mean like it's them together. They are dating or together or have plotted this whole thing out. The apartment I was in with Echo was way more sophisticated than I have ever expected to see out of Echo." Lexa watched both girls taking in the information.

"So when I looked at the pictures they look exactly like some place Finn would be staying. We all know how he has the taste for finer things." Clarke sat back down after checking their pizzas.

"Okay good point." Raven nodded knowing she had lived with Finn before.

"Okay but what is the point in it all. Like why would they set all of this up to ruin our lives." Octavia still wasn't getting it.

"Well they both like money and since my father went looking for Finn giving him a paycheck and Clarke's mother obviously figured out Echo I think due to the magazines and offered her a paycheck we all know they are money hungry how could they turn that down." Lexa was running through her own head as well.

"Here." Clarke slid a pizza in front of Lexa and she noticed the girl had sliced it up for her.

"Awww cute." Octavia pointed it out.

"Ohhh stop." Clarke sat down blushing.

"So anyways they both want money we already knew that but what makes you think they are involved." Raven asked.

"Well we don't know that for sure but they both are willing to sleep with just about anyone so why not soak up the money and the pleasure and it would also make sense on why they're always one step ahead of us." Lexa added between eating her pizza.

"What is the advantage though." Octavia asked seeing both Lexa and Clarke look at each other.

"Well it's obvious that Echo wants Lexa back and I think she was even more willing to mess around with Raven if meant she was getting her way, but Lexa thinks Finn is in it for getting me back." Clarke watched her friends eyes go wide.

"Excuse me." Raven started to cough on her food grabbing her beer.

"That will never happen." Octavia pointed at Clarke.

"Listen though, the rose and the note left on Clarke's door they were all out of love not hate and the xoxo left on her coffee and who would know her order more than us. It would have to only be him. The person who has been leaving the good notes behind are someone who has to know her personally and we all know Echo is not that clever." Lexa pointed out all the facts.

"The only time Finn loses his temper is around Octavia and that is because she bruised his man ego when she punched him because not only was he stupid for cheating on Clarke but because he got called out and looked stupid in front of Clarke." Lexa added next.

"No offense Raven." Clarke looked at Raven knowing it was a sore spot for both of them.

"I'm okay there was obviously something wrong with our relationship to start with since he turned to you and even I can admit at that time when I met you and seen him he did love you Clarke." Raven added in seeing Lexa grip her beer a little harder.

"I don't even know what to think about all that right now but Echo is never going to believe that Lexa randomly wants her back but with everything going on we're thinking we can get Finn to fall for my side of things and I can get him talking." Clarke watched Octavia knowing it wasn't going to fly.

"Nope fuck that it's not worth it." Octavia stood up in her chair pointing at Clarke.

"O you got to listen to me. We all want this to end and all of us to be happy." Clarke pleaded pointing at the stool for Octavia to sit back down.

"You are the only one who can do this Octavia. No one makes him more angry then you. So we would need you to set him off and Clarke to stand up for him showing him some type of proof that she still cares." Lexa watched all of them think it over.

"You're okay with this?" Raven pointed at Lexa.

"I'm okay with whatever stops all this bullshit once and for all." Lexa nodded knowing she hated some parts of it.

"I don't know how I feel about it." Octavia spoke up looking at Clarke.

"O please I know you hate him for what he did to us. I know you hate the fact that he cheated on Raven with me and then on me with god knows who and then also hit me hard with my father dying. I don't know what he's thinking coming back here for the money and me but we have to figure it all out." Clarke reached across the counter grabbing her best friends hand.

"If he touches or does one thing wrong Clarke I will put his ass into the ground." Octavia warned her best friend.

'Trust me I'll get there before you do." Lexa spoke up.

"I can always just blow their asses up." Raven finally spoke seeing all of them look at her and start laughing.

"What it's true and then we don't have to deal with this." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

" I kind of want the true story behind it all though." Clarke admitted because she actually was curious.

"Ughhh fine I guess I will go along with this but if one thing feels wrong I'm done and I am not going down without putting them both into the ground." Octavia downed the rest of her beer.

"How do we even start this?" Raven wasn't sure what else to say.

"Well first we need to find the apartment and have Raven invite herself in somehow and will have to stage some type of fight between Clarke and myself in front of Finn with Octavia backing me and Clarke backing Finn." Lexa looked between all of them.

"What the hell am I going to do in Echo's place." Raven was confused.

"You need to keep her away from this whole thing so she had no idea what we are attempting to plan because she is smarter than most people I know." Lexa looked between Octavia and Raven seeing them both try and decide if they were okay with it.

"If you touch her I'll kill you." Octavia looked at Raven.

"This is not my plan you will be killing those two." Raven pointed at Clarke and Lexa.

"Stop nothing has to be physical we just need to mess up their games so we can call them out." Clarke butted in.

"Okay I guess we're all in." Raven spoke up with all of them looking at each other.

"Not all of us." Lexa spoke up knowing they all were looking at her.

"Gustus needs to know all of this for the sake of safety." Lexa was the one to down the rest of her beer this time.

"I can take care of that if needed." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand squeezing it hard.

"We can go with her." Octavia spoke up seeing the pain in Lexa's eyes.

"No I think that is one I need to handle." Lexa spoke up smiling at all of them before getting up to grab another beer and heading out of the front door.

Clarke stood up looking at the two of them waving it off knowing that Lexa needed her own time to process what she just said. Clarke walked to the door opening it up and closing it behind her she leaned back against it seeing Lexa leaning over the side of the balcony. She didn't say anything because she knew Lexa knew it was her.

"You know I have to do it." Lexa spoke up swinging her beer off the edge of the balcony trying to not let her breath hitch.

"I think you have to do what is best for you Lexa." Clarke wasn't sure exactly how Lexa planned on approaching Gustus again.

"If this is going to work we all know he needs to know about it." Lexa looked down on the ground.

'You know that we can do this for you right." Clarke wanted to make sure that Lexa had support.

"I know but I think like you said before this is something I have to do alone." Lexa turned around leaning on the railing now seeing Clarke who was leaning on the door.

"Okay I can wait outside for you then." Clarke watched a very small smile play on Lexa's lips.

"I think I can handle that." Lexa watched Clarke push off the door to stand in front of her.

"Do think this is all true or are we just making it up?" Clarke was curious to what Lexa was thinking.

"I think that we won't know until we find out." Lexa wasn't sure about the plan or idea either.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Clarke slid her and up cupping the brunette's face meeting her eyes she could see them shine knowing Lexa was holding back her tears.

"What about those two?" Lexa gestured inside the apartment knowing Clarke could read her.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves." Clarke knew that both her friends would understand if they were gone for a bit.

"You sure?" Lexa looked down and then back up to Clarke.

"Come on." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her a little leading them down the stairs.

Clarke didn't say anything she just walked with Lexa. The night was slightly warm but the sky was clear with just a small breeze. Even with the city lights you could see the stars. She felt Lexa squeeze her hand every now and then like checking to see if she was still there. Glancing up occasionally she could see a few stray tears fall from Lexa's eyes but the girl hadn't spoke so Clarke was just going to let her think in the moment, to enjoy the silence. She knew deep down Lexa wanted to be around her friends but the fresh air was needed too.

"I'm happy it's you." Lexa finally spoke up after walking a little.

"Hmmm." Clarke looked at Lexa.

"I'm happy it's you who is by my side in all of this." Lexa didn't look at Clarke she just kept looking up.

"This is nothing we ever expected Lexa but you letting me be here after everything means more to me then I can ever explain." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand as they fell into silence again.

Lexa seen a black car sitting about a block and half down on the side of the street. She knew it was Gustus she didn't even have to ask or look it was just known. He had always been around or near by no matter where she was. Right about now she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about the fact. She felt Clarke shift a little like she knew it was him too.

'It's okay." Lexa spoke up feeling Clarke jump.

"What?" Clarke turned in front of Lexa walking backwards now with both the brunettes hands in hers.

"It's him and we both know it." Lexa looked up again before looking back at Clarke.

"How about you just focus on me." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa looking back at her letting blue meet green she was hoping for now Lexa would just focus on her and leave the car alone.

"You do realize you are going to fall if you keep dragging your feet backwards like that." Lexa could hear Clarke shuffling.

"I'm sure you will catch me." Clarke laughed when she felt Lexa loosen her grip just a little.

"You sure about that?" Lexa couldn't help but love the sound of Clarke laughing it was good for her heart.

"Mmhmm because you love me." Clarke winked at Lexa.

Lexa looked up seeing the grass sticking out of the crack of the sidewalk knowing the second Clarke dragged her feet she was going to hit it and trip. Lexa bit her lip just waiting for it and the second it happened she seen Clarke's eyes go wide before Lexa let the blonde fall on her ass.

"Oops." Lexa bent over seeing Clarke sitting on her ass laughing.

"You jerk." Clarke laid back down on the cement her ass hurt.

"I tried to warn you." Lexa was laughing now.

"You were suppose to catch me." Clarke looked up at Lexa who was grinning ear to ear and she wanted to see that forever.

"How does your ass feel?" Lexa seen Clarke wince a little bit.

"It's okay if anything my pride is hurt." Clarke held her arms up wiggling her fingers.

"Ohhhh so now you want help up too?" Lexa leaned over wiggling her fingers at Clarke.

"Leeexxaaaaaa." Clarke whined on the ground.

"Is that a spider?" Lexa laughed seeing Clarke jump straight up off the ground running to the other side of her.

Clarke searched the ground before looking up and seeing Lexa still laughing at her as she stepped back some looking at the ground again. Seeing the girl smirk she knew there was no spider now.

"You jerk." Clarke stepped up pushing Lexa.

"I got you twice." Lexa smiled grabbing the blonde pulling her into a hug as they wobbled around looking like fools.

"Well now my ass hurts, my pride is bruised and you scared me to death. I think you owe me." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a quick kiss.

"Ohhhh I owe you huh?" Lexa stuck her nose down into the crook of Clarke's neck smelling her shampoo and perfume.

"You smell amazing." Lexa let out after taking a deep breath she picked Clarke up and spinning her around.

"Let's go home." Clarke let it out with a small laugh as she felt her feet hit the ground with Lexa grabbing her hand.

"Yes let's go home." Lexa liked the sound of Clarke referring to them being together as home. She followed the blonde without looking back because she knew the car wasn't going anywhere.

"Home sweet home." Clarke dug out her keys realizing she didn't have them.

"Locked out?" Lexa looked over Clarke's shoulder.

"Nope but I'm sure they are long gone by now." Clarke pushed her door open knowing it would be unlocked. Listening she heard nothing but she noticed that her kitchen was clean and there was a note on the counter.

_Lovers,_

_I'm sure you two went out for air or maybe a quickie but either way we love you and will see you tomorrow for the first step in ugly plan of yours. Oh and don't worry Raven is carrying me home._

_Octavia the best bitch friend ever._

Clarke read the note and couldn't help but laugh it was typical Octavia leaving and note and by the look of her recycling bin she could tell someone may have had a few too many beers. Either way it didn't matter they had a great night and everyone seemed to have enjoy themselves even if they had spent a lot of their time away from her apartment.

"What is so funny?" Lexa asked before taking off her hoodie and sitting down on the couch.

"Octavia and her notes." Clarke turned seeing Lexa sitting on her couch back in just a tank top and shorts. Walking over to her she pulled off her own hoodie and nudged Lexa to lean up so she could crawl in behind her.

"What do you want to watch?" Lexa grabbed the controller

"Anything you want." Clarke grabbed Lexa's shoulders slowly squeezing and massaging them. She heard the girl whine a little before relaxing. Rubbing Lexa's shoulders and her neck while watching repeats of Suits she couldn't help but imagine the brunette being on the show. It fit her style so much even though her heart was so different. Slowly she started to feel the brunette lean a little from being so exhausted.

"Come on commander." Clarke pushed a little sneaking out from behind Lexa hearing the girl get grumpy from the loss of warmth.

"Let's get in bed." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands pulling her up listening to Lexa groan about how they should have just slept on the couch.

"Yes we could have but my bed is better." Clarke pulled the blankets back tugging off Lexa's tank top and then her shorts she bit her lip wanting to laugh when she watched the brunette throw herself down on the bed curling up Lifting the blanket she pulled it back up over Lexa covering her up she turned walking into the bathroom taking off her shirt and shorts she looked back at Lexa sleeping in her bed. Everything was going to be okay if they could just figure the next steps out.

"Bed." Clarke looked at her bed noticing Lexa hadn't moved but she had spoke.

"I'm coming" Clarke rolled her eyes even though Lexa couldn't see her she flipped off the light walking around her bed she flipped the tv on knowing she wasn't completely tired yet but she would fall asleep eventually.

"Mmmmm." She heard Lexa mumble as she pulled her closer resting her head on her chest she felt the girl wrap herself around her keeping them as close as possible. Rubbing her hand up and down her back she felt Lexa relax again and her breathing go steady. This is how they were meant to be this how she wanted it to be.

"I love you so much." Clarke whispered it knowing the brunette was falling asleep but she wanted to say it anyways.

Lexa was relaxed and half asleep she could feel the warmth of Clarke heat her body and the blondes fingers playing up and down her back had her sighing to herself on how much this is what she wanted forever. She knew tomorrow was going to be a hard day on herself so all she wanted to do was soak up everything Clarke. Hearing the blonde whisper made her smile because Clarke would be that cute person to whisper sweet nothings to her in the middle of the night.

Clarke jumped a little waking up some when she randomly felt Lexa push off her for a second breaking their contact.

"What are you doing?" Clarke watched Lexa roll over grabbing the little brown dog before rolling back to her and tucking him between them.

"I need all of you" Lexa snuggled back up into Clarke gripping her tight with the little dog between them she let herself drift to sleep knowing that not only did she have Clarke but she had her little commander Clarke as well.

* * *

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

Clarke had said goodbye to Lexa early leaving the brunette in her bed due to the fact that she was meeting her mother for breakfast and that meant an earlier schedule when you're a doctor. Clarke was slightly dreading the meeting she wasn't even sure why she asked but then again she felt that if her mother and Lexa were every going to get along then some things needed to be settled because she didn't want to stay away from her mother for the rest of her life but she also wasn't giving up Lexa. Pulling up to the hospital she figured her mom would be in her office going over the rounds for the day unless they had an emergency come through the ER. She wasn't sure how long or how this breakfast planned on being. She wasn't in a rush but she didn't want to fight with her mother so if that meant having to walk out on the situation she would.

"Hey Clarke long time no see." Clarke waved seeing a nurse she use to hang out with all the time when she would sit in the ER watching the commotion and pace her mother's job was.

"Hey how are you?" Clarke smiled thinking it over at one point in her life she wanted to be her mother.

"I'm good we miss you around here." the nurse gave Clarke a little shove.

"I know being at the university has me busy these days." Clarke looked around and she had to admit she did miss helping people and working in such a fast environment.

"You mean that sexy girlfriend of yours." Clarke blushed a little looking down wondering how the nurse knew.

"Magazines tell all blondie." Clarke bit her lip thinking about how she should have known because who didn't know due to the tabloids.

"Yeah she is something special I won't even deny that." Clarke looked past the nurse seeing her mother standing and watching them talk about Lexa.

"You can see the love in her for you Clarke, she's a keeper." Clarke smiled again giving the nurse a hug before walking past her to her mother.

"Hi mother." Clarke beamed a smile this time because she was happy that someone other than her friends could see the positive in her and Lexa's relationship.

"Clarke it's good to see you could make it." Clarke watched her mother purse her lips like she wasn't expecting to follow through.

"I told you I was going to be her mother and I meant it." Clarke kept her tone light because she didn't want to argue already.

"I grabbed a little bit of everything. I am sure you know I am free for a little bit unless an emergency comes through." Clarke nodded sitting down grabbing a croissant and a couple pieces of fruit. She watched her mother sit back in her chair grabbing her charts looking them over again. It was obvious she wasn't going to start the conversation let alone bother with eating.

"So it's been awhile since we seen each other. How have you been mother?" Clarke decided to not go straight into the dinner party issue.

"I've been good just busy at the hospital as usual. We've had some interesting cases lately." she watched her mother glance up at her and then back down at the charts. She swore she could see tears in her mother's eyes but she couldn't keep eye contact with her long enough to be about to tell.

"What do you consider interesting?" Clarke decided to stick to her mother's work for a bit. Looking around the office she noticed a few things had changed but she was happy to see her picture was still on the wall along with her graduation picture her and her father drew. It wasn't real but it was meant to stay in the frame till she replaced it with the real one.

"We've had a string of high school students coming in extremely incoherent and high. We can't tell if they are being drugged or if they are taking it themselves because when they wake up they have no knowledge of what really went down." Clarke looked back at her mother thinking about what she said regarding the drugs.

"Sounds like Rohypnol, are they all coming from the same area." Clarke couldn't help but be interested.

"No all over the district and from what we can tell different parties from the few friends who have come in with the patient." Clarke seen her mother crack a small smile from her questioning the case.

"Hmm have you been able to identify the whole drug yet?" Clarke realized she did miss going over charts with her mother. It didn't change her mind on being an art student but she didn't mind sticking to a few medical courses if her body and mind could take it because she loved helping people.

"The lab is working on it but we had two more come in last night so I was going over the charts again to see if I could find a connection." Clarke knew her next question was going to ruin the moment just a little.

"Speaking of connections we both know why I am here." Clarke watched her mother look up at her again like she was in shock.

"Mother don't play stupid. I was at the dinner party and I heard Finn's accusations regarding Echo and the money." Clarke watched her mother for any sign of expression.

"What if it was true Clarke. Would it change anything?" Clarke was a little taken back that her mother didn't argue with her on it being wrong but asked her question back.

"No it wouldn't change anything I love Lexa and we're still together and that won't be changing." Clarke made sure her tone stayed strong.

"Why her Clarke?" she once again was taken back by the question and the fact that her mother turned to look at her.

"It isn't a matter of why mother. We met, we became friends there was an attraction a strong one and I truly do love her with everything I have." Clarke sat forward watching her mother take in the information.

"Why are you so against my relationship with her?" Clarke decided to ask the question.

"Do you know what the people say around here when they see those magazines thrown across the counters of the breakrooms and the lunchrooms." Clarke rolled her eyes thinking about everything that was plastered in those things to make them both look bad.

"Really mother you're basing your hate for my relationship off of a few magazines which obviously are not meant to be positive." Clarke tried to not raise her voice.

"Do you know her history with women Clarke?" Clarke felt her jaw drop a little shocked that her mother would even refer to Lexa's past with other women.

"I'm not just any other woman mother, is that what this is about?" Clarke raised her voice this time.

"This really has nothing to do with Lexa does it? This is all about your disapproval of my sexuality. You haven't been okay with it from day one and it's why I kept it from you for so long because I knew your disapproval of Raven being out about her sexuality." Clarke watched her mother pick back up the charts again.

"Mother I am not leaving this office until you tell me why you freaked out at that dinner party." Clarke slammed her hand on the table.

"It's wrong Clarke. All of it is wrong." Clarke wasn't understanding.

"Explain it to me mother, what is wrong? Is it because you got called out or is it because you don't like me being in love with a woman or is it that you are wrong for once." Clarke accused almost all of it.

"Do you think your father would like to see you with a woman, especially a woman like Alexandra. Do you think he would be okay with your sexuality. He wanted to see you graduate from medical school Clarke and to see you get married and have children. How could you disrespect him so badly." Clarke jumped hearing her mother yell as she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. She was in shock that her mother would bring her father in on the situation and his expectations regarding her life and career.

"Don't you dare mother. You were not there when he was dying on the street next to me. You have no idea what he said to me nor have I ever told you. I laid there with him screaming and crying and you're going to pass judgement on me and my choices and what he might want for me." Clarke wanted to stand up but she didn't want to start a scene in the hospital.

"Do you see this?" Clarke pulled the ring out from under her shirt that she was always wearing.

"This right her mother, he gave this ring out of his wallet when he was dying on the side of the street when I couldn't help him. With all my medical experience I couldn't save him and all he could say to me was that he wanted to give this to me when I graduate no matter what path I took." Clarke took the necklace off sitting it on the table for her mother to see it.

"Did you ever see the way dad's face lit up when he was drawing. When he could pick a pencil out and grab a piece a paper and catch a moment of you or even me. I watched him draw you so many times and the smile on your face in those drawings has been lost since that day." Clarke did stand up this time.

"If you hired Echo and broke shit over what you think my father would want out of me or if he would be disgraced then you are so wrong. He told me he wanted me happy mother just happy that is it, and if you would just give me a chance to show you who Lexa really is and how happy I am you would understand that." Clarke turned her back to her mother now holding the ring.

"Clarke don't you dare turn your back on me." Clarke heard her mother stand up.

"What are you going to do mother smack me like you tried before. Yes I can apologize for what I did to you but I will never apologize for a damn thing when it comes to being with Lexa." Clarke turned back around standing toe to toe with her mother.

"Don't you get that you are ruining my reputation in this hospital along with the expectations we had for you. You are suppose to follow in my footsteps Clarke. You are suppose to be a profound doctor and have a husband and let the world see that. Instead you show the world that you are gay or bisexual or whatever and in love with a womanizer who flashes her money and fancy cars to get attention." Clarke realized her mother was never going to understand.

"You really don't know me or her at all. If you really think I would let myself stand beside a man or a woman who was like then they you really are condescending." Clarke shook her head.

"Dammit Clarke." Clarke jumped a little when her mom smacked the table.

"Yes that is what I was suppose to do mother is follow in your footsteps but guess what I changed my path I followed in my father's and I bet that hurts you just as much as it does when we lost him. I choose to be more like him then like you and I fell in love with a woman in which he would approve of because I am happy. He wouldn't stand in front of me and judge me like the rest of the world and he most definitely wouldn't have hired a money hungry bitch to break my world apart." Clarke grabbed her bag ready to head out of the office before it got even more heated between the two.

"You know what mother I am so happy with Lexa and I am so happy I chose to be like him rather than like you at least I have respect for the people I love in my life. Oh and don't worry for the sake of your reputation I'll still be at the party but don't expect a warm welcoming from me or Lexa because that is who I am bringing with me." Clarke was crying and pretty much said it in the hallway in front of everyone with her mother still standing in her office and she hurried up and walked out. She heard her mother yell something from inside the office but she didn't let herself have enough time to hear it.

Once outside of the hospital she wiped her tears while struggling to yank out her phone. Looking at it she had a few text from Lexa and from Octavia.

 **Clarke:** Hey can you meet me somewhere?

Clarke sat tapping her hoping she got an answer quickly.

 **Octavia:** Yeah where are you?

 **Clarke:** I'm at the hospital. I just talked to my mother and it didn't end well.

 **Octavia:** I'm on my way meet me at the cafe on the corner.

Clarke started walking that way not even paying attention to the fact that she drove to the hospital. She really didn't care about anything but getting away from her mother at the moment.

 **Clarke:** Hey beautiful

Clarke sent off a text to Lexa before she heard her phone start ringing. Looking down she smiled.

"Hi commander." Clarke smiled into her phone hearing Lexa voice on the other end.

Lexa could tell that something was wrong with Clarke's voice. She knew that she was going to meet with her mother this morning and she was hoping it would go well. She didn't want Abby to not like her especially since they didn't know each other very well. The first time they met was random and then the dinner party was a disaster.

"Hey beautiful, where are you?" Lexa waited for it.

"I'm on my way to the cafe down the street from the hospital to meet Octavia." Clarke knew that Lexa already knew something was wrong.

"It didn't go well did it?" Lexa felt bad for Clarke.

"Not really no but then again it's my mother we're talking about." Clarke bit her lip rounding the corner to the cafe.

"Do you want me to meet you?" Lexa wanted to be there for Clarke.

"No it's okay I know you have a lot to do today. We both did so Octavia is going to meet me but how about we meet up in a bit." Clarke smiled knowing Lexa would drop everything to come to her.

"I miss you." Clarke spoke again wanting Lexa to smile.

"Ohhhh Griffin pulling out all the moves on me." Lexa laughed.

"Got to make sure you know just how amazing you are." Clarke laughed hearing Lexa blow out air.

"Well I miss you too." Lexa heard the bell ring through the phone meaning Clarke had walked into the cafe.

"Hey bitch." Lexa heard Octavia in the background.

"Text me later?" Lexa agreed hearing Clarke say I love you before hanging up. She had been sitting in her car outside of Voss and Taylor for about thirty minutes now. She needed to go in but she didn't know how to go in and she wasn't even sure if Gustus was actually inside. She thought about going to her father with the information but even then she wasn't sure if his best interest was still out for Clarke. Holding it together the best she could she got out of her jeep and headed into the bar entrance.

"Hey commander it been awhile." Lexa smiled at one of her workers knowing it had been way too long since she had been back behind the bar with them but she a few more important things to handle before she could get back to that.

"Within time you'll see me again." Lexa bumped shoulders with the guy as she pushed through the doors of the bar seeing all the chairs up on the tables still they hadn't started setting up for the night yet. Heading to her back office she walked in sitting down behind the desk looking down at all the mappings and drawings she had been working on before all hell had broke loose.

"Do you need anything." Lexa jumped a little seeing the same worker pop his head through the doors.

"Umm is Gustus here today?" Lexa heard her own voice shake.

"He hasn't been around much but I think I saw him come in earlier do you need me to grab him for you." Lexa just shook her head yes before asking the guy for a whiskey neat as well.

Lexa picked up her phone seeing a text from Clarke. She had put her phone on silent when she walked in because the last thing she wanted was to be interrupted during this conversation she was about to have. She laughed at Clarke's text it was just a picture of a little dog and a heart which was obviously stood for commander heart eyes.

"You asked to see me." Lexa jumped again almost dropping her phone hearing Gustus speak up in the room even though she never heard him come in.

"I did." Lexa leaned back in her chair taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She could read Gustus for like once in her life seeing he was either nervous or afraid.

"You can take a seat." Lexa gestured to the chair and he listened which wasn't shocking.

"Clarke and I have come up with a scenario regarding Finn and Echo but before all of us putting it into play I made the suggestion that you should know as well since you have been by all of us step for step including keeping all of us safe." Lexa watched the Gustus nod his head but still not saying anything.

"You can also speak." Lexa felt herself get a little frustrated.

"I am not sure what you want me to say Alexandra." Gustus finally spoke he had been holding his breath half the time.

"How about a fucking explanation Gustus." Lexa threw her head back telling herself to calm down.

"I lied to you Alexandra. What else would you like me to say." Gustus wasn't sure if she wanted his side of the story or just someone to yell at again which was okay as well.

"I want to know why? Like why didn't you say something this whole time, every second of my life you were near me and you never thought once it was important to tell me you are my biological father." Lexa stared at him watching his expression change to sad.

"I wanted to tell you Alexandra but what good would it have done? If I would have told you then the result would have been this no matter what because it was my choice to let you be his and me just be in the picture." Gustus knew it was the truth he had made that choice to give up his right to her before she was even born.

"You were my outlet though Gustus. Everything in my life resulted with you always being there for me. Like i don't understand why you just didn't tell me. My father told me he gave you the choice when I turned 18 why did you not share it with me then." Lexa watched him wince slightly over the use of the word father.

"Alexandra I have wanted to tell you for so long but this right here what we have or had depending on your choice was more important to me then just having you take my last name or ruining the relationship we have built." Gustus started to explain.

"It has ruined everything though. Can't you see that." Lexa started to yell but she forced herself to calm down again.

"I made the mistake of not speaking up right away when Finn shoved it down my throat with Clarke being there as well." Gustus shook his head looking down.

"I never intended on this to affect you two, she is the best thing I have ever seen walk into your life and I can see the love between you. Don't let what I asked her to do ruin what you have." Gustus pleaded because he wasn't sure where the two had been since he hadn't spoken to Clarke.

"Clarke and I are fine. This no longer has to do with her and I have we have come to an understand that you two will remain friends." Lexa stood up starting to pace the office.

"Alexandra please understand I made that choice back when I was younger. I was a strong man then but I had no means to raise a child and after your father threatened to destroy you and your mother my best bet was to let him claim you as his daughter. I'm not saying I liked the idea, but being around and getting to see you grow up with me that's what mattered to me. You can call me horrible and hate me but if I had the chance to take it back I wouldn't because I would have missed out on everything we've done together." Gustus stood he wanted to walk over to her because he could hear her crying.

"I thought of you as a father Gustus. I wanted to tell people you were my father even with my last name being Voss because you are my father. I always thought I wasn't good enough for my father and it wasn't actually his fault it was yours." Lexa threw the glass she had in her hand thinking about it all.

"I know saying I'm sorry won't make up for my choices Alexandra, and even if you hate me forever I will still love you till the day I die even if it has to be from a distance." Gustus spoke from his heart.

'What about my mother." Lexa turned looking at the man and she finally could seen the shine in his eyes like he was going to cry.

"I loved her just as much as I love you. She meant the world to me and what happened between us was frowned upon but if gave me you and that is what mattered the most." Gustus finally reached up wiping the single tear that started to fall from his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do now Gustus? I have Clarke and I have Octavia and Raven but who do I go to after them? Who do I go to when I need you?" Lexa leaned forward in her chair because she couldn't stop her tears from falling this time.

"I am still here for you Alexandra." Gustus heard his own voice crack.

"How do I even comprehend that Gustus. I sat in my room with my father discussing this and for some reason I was able to let him off the hook. I was even able to ask him for a favor but when I look at you I want to put my fist through a wall." Lexa stood up tapping her fingers on the desk because she told herself to be smart about the situation.

"There is no need for that." Gustus stood hoping if Lexa was going to punch something he could stop her.

"I just don't know how to handle this anymore. I don't know if I can move past this or move past you." Lexa turned her back to him not wanting sure what to do.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gustus kept it short.

"I fired you." Lexa snapped back.

"I still work for your father." Gustus stuttered a little at the end watching Lexa turn around and look at him.

"My father huh?" Lexa bit her lip looking at him with eyes that could probably kill.

"Yes your father. I might be your biological father Alexandra but he raised you and you took his last name. I gave up my rights to being your father." Gustus hated saying it even though it was true and he could see the hurt in Lexa's face over it.

"Yeah you fucking gave up." Lexa stepped up to him this time she was shorter and smaller then him but she tried her hardest to seem big.

"I do not mean it in that way Alexandra." Gustus figured he could have worded it differently.

"I think that is exactly how you meant it." Lexa snapped pushing him a little. She was pissed and she wanted to rage on him and then cry.

"Alexandra." Gustus stepped back because he wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"How could you do this to me?" Lexa pushed him again.

"Alexandra please." Gustus almost felt like he should brace because she was going to hit him.

"I should hate you but I don't and that is what makes this so much more fucked up then what it is." Lexa pushed on him again but this time he didn't step back and she bumped directly into him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and cry because it was just all wrong but right.

"Alexandra." Gustus for the first time wanted to break down about the situation.

"Can I get another whiskey neat." Lexa had walked past Gustus for a second asking her bartender for a new drink since her glass was shattered on the ground in the corner of her office at the moment.

"Just forget it about it." Lexa turned around wiping her tears away taking the drink she took a long drink of her whiskey letting it burn down the back of her throat.

"Ummm." Gustus was speechless.

"The plan." Lexa cleared her throat again after the burn cleared.

"What is the plan you are talking about." Gustus kept standing hearing the subject change and hoped Lexa would lead with it because he was still worried a little about her punching something. She never lost her cool but when she was pushed hard enough she would and this could be a moment.

"Clarke thinks Echo and Finn are together, she thinks that we all have just overlooked the obvious when it comes to those two and how they have similar wants and needs." Lexa took a sip of her whiskey walking past Gustus not making eye contact with.

"Money." Gustus only spoke one word.

"Yes money and because they both were getting that it makes even more sense for them to hook up and seek out more. We can conclude that Echo is here for me but I think Finn is here for Clarke even though not all of us agree on him being that stupid." Lexa watched Gustus think it over and she could see his distaste for Finn wanting Clarke.

"I don't understand. It has been proven several times that Echo will not get you and we all know Finn has no chance with Clarke." Gustus could see how they all would over look it because of what he had just said.

"True but the messages to Clarke weren't always hatred. The rose and the xoxo notes they were all out of love and who else would be here to swoon Clarke other than Finn. He has always been nice to her and the only person who has pushed his buttons is Octavia and that is for obvious reasons." Lexa bit her lip thinking about it hoping she was right but if she wasn't then someone else wanted Clarke from her.

"So what about the apartments?" Gustus was listening to Lexa break down the facts.

"Clarke and Raven both agree that the apartment I was in was not Echo's. They think that might have been Finn's due to it looking way more like his taste in things. I guess he is a fancy kind of guy." Lexa just hated thinking about him all together.

"Makes sense I questioned it being Echo's when I walked in as well." Gustus was understanding the points.

"So Raven is going to find a way to hang out with Echo at her real apartment and then we're hoping to stage some type of fight where Octavia pisses him off regarding me and then Clarke sticks up for him and hopefully he will by it." Lexa figured the plan sounded stupid but she had a feeling Finn was dumb enough to fall for that.

"You don't think that is too simple?" Gustus knew he wouldn't fall for it himself.

"I think we're all good actors and I think Finn has just been waiting for the right time to swoop on Clarke and if we give him the opportunity then maybe he will bring her back to exactly where I was and then we will have our first step of real proof." Lexa sat her glass down thinking about how they were all taking risk with this plan.

"So you are willing to let Clarke stick up for him and leave with him and go to his apartment." Gustus watched Lexa's knuckles go white as she gripped the end of her desk.

"I hate it but if it's what I have to do to end this then yes." Lexa looked up him now seeing his own dislike in it as well.

"Okay well I will do whatever you need from me" Gustus agreed to whatever plan they had in mind. Anything to be around Lexa for the time being was all he wanted.

* * *

Clarke was walking back to her car when she heard her phone go off. Pulling it out she realized it was a text from her mother wanting to apologize for the scene but she wasn't in the mood for it for the time being. She had been with Octavia and her best friend had calmed her down. She text her mother back saying they would talk again next weekend at the charity event for the hospital. Shoving her phone back in her purse she unlocked her car jumping again.

"Clarke." she couldn't help but scream a little even though she seen it was Gustus..

"What the hell Gustus." Clarke shoved him for being sneaky again.

"I did not mean to scare you." Gustus wanted to smile but he didn't.

"Well a proper noise or two when walking up behind someone usually helps." Clarke laughed holding a hand over her heart.

"I'm here to tell you that Alexandra has spoken to me about the plan and your role in it." Gustus still didn't approve of Clarke's side.

"Oh and how did that go?" Clarke leaned against her car watching the mans expressions.

"I don't like the you going away with Finn part." Gustus shook his heads.

"No not that Gustus. How did you talking with Lexa go?" Clarke knew he was dodging the question. .

"Um it wasn't bad nor good." Gustus kept it shorting knowing Clarke was going to push.

"Details." Clarke pursed her lips.

"Alexandra will tell you." Gustus knew it was true.

"I want to hear it from you as well." Clarke could see his eyes change colors.

"She was upset, she broke a glass and threatened to punch a wall and shoved me." Gustus gave Clarke the key points.

"She what?" Clarke eyes went wide standing up off the car.

"I expected worse but I have a feeling she isn't done." Gustus nodded his head seeing Clarke shaking her head.

"Wow ummm I'm going to go find her." Clarke as worried about Lexa now that she had heard what went down.

"You need to take this serious about Finn. If you two are correct that he wants you I would not trust being alone with him." Gustus made sure his voice was stern.

"Okay will get together later, all of us." Clarke said swinging her door open getting into it before rolling down her window.

"Where is she?" Clarke knew Gustus would know.

"Wood." Gustus figured Clarke would know exactly what that meant.

* * *

Lexa sat down in her house she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to be upset but she wanted to cry. She had talked to him and even though she wanted to understand she couldn't or she wasn't ready. Something about it all made sense like had known her whole life but just hadn't been looking at the clues. She wondered to herself how she could have been so blind to it but then again everything about her childhood and growing up with Gustus had been perfect.

**_SLAM_ **

Clarke shoved through the door not even thinking about it slamming behind her. She had seen Lexa's jeep outside and knew the brunette was somewhere in the unfinished house. She had been slowly working on it with the time they had together but lately that had been less then normal due to issues.

"Lexa." Clarke yelled not hearing anything. She walked through the house realizing some of the things Lexa had been carving were not placed up along with her painting was on the wall. She wondered when the brunette had the time to sneak away from her.

"Lexa." Clarke walked into her bedroom or the room she knew was going to be Lexa's bedroom and found the brunette sitting on the floor against the wall. She watched her wipe her tears always trying to hide her crying.

"Hey." Clarke walked towards her sliding down on the wall next to her grabbing her hand she felt Lexa squeeze it.

"Hey." Lexa spoke back looking at the blonde.

"I thought we agreed we would work on this place together." Clarke decided to not talk about what she knew already.

"How did you know where to find me?" Lexa didn't acknowledge the question from the blonde.

"Wood." Clarke smiled a little knowing exactly what it meant and where Lexa would be.

"That's how you knew is the word wood." Lexa was confused.

"Yeah I ran into Gustus and that is what he said to me so I knew that it meant you had to be here. This is your getaway Lexa. This is where you come to carve and get lost in what you love the most so of course I came here first." Clarke felt Lexa lean her head on her shoulder.

"You seen him?" Lexa was a little shocked it was that quick.

"Yes he caught me coming back to my car leaving Octavia." Clarke let Lexa lead the conversation.

"Did he tell you what I did?" Lexa was curious.

"I asked and he didn't give me much but that you were upset and a few things that went down." Clarke knew that Lexa knew what she had been told.

"Is he mad?" Lexa felt a little weak wondering if what she did had gotten to Gustus.

"I don't think he could ever be mad at you Lexa." Clarke knew Gustus loved her more than anything in the world.

"Then why did he do it." Lexa knew it wasn't a question Clarke could answer but she asked it anyways.

"He loved you before he knew you." Clarke said it without thinking but she she knew it was true and she hoped Lexa believe it as well. Feeling the brunette take a deep breath she knew it was sinking in with the brunette and hopefully it was enough of an answer for Lexa to see the truth.

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

Clarke woke up leaning against the wall her back and neck were stiff but hearing the brunette slightly snoring in her lap made it all worth it. They sat in her house quietly occasionally talking about their first trip out to the house before Lexa had made the move to curl up next to the blonde placing her head in her lap to sleep. Clarke wanted to make her get up and drive them home but she knew Lexa wasn't ready to leave the place. This house she was building with her own hands was like a safe zone for her and Clarke didn't mind staying in it with her. She had actually thought of ways to rearrange things and decorate certain areas like it was theirs. She wouldn't mind moving in with Lexa if the time was ever right. Lately the simple things hadn't been coming so easily to them like it had in the past and she just couldn't wait to get back to that point.

"Babe." Clarke rubbed Lexa's back trying to get her to wake up.

"Mmmm." Clarke laughed a little knowing Lexa was one of the worst people to wake up.

"Lexa." Clarke rubbed her back a little more.

"If you keep doing that I'll just fall back to sleep." Lexa mumbled feeling Clarke rub her back.

"It's time to get up." Clarke stopped rubbing Lexa's back but used her fingers to slowly massage the girls neck.

"Mmmm and why haven't you been doing this before?" Lexa all but moaned feeling Clarke rub her neck and working over her shoulders.

"How about you get up and I promise a full body massage." Clarke felt Lexa push up causing her to smile.

"Deal but where are we going?" Lexa looked outside and realized it wasn't as late as she thought it was because the sun was still setting.

"We're going to meet Raven and Octavia and Gustus might be there." Clarke watched Lexa's eyes change just a little before she nodded her head.

"Okay I think I can handle that." Lexa kept what Clarke said earlier in her mind and she thought maybe if she could just grasp onto that it would make more sense to her and maybe help her forgive him some.

"Let's go beautiful." Clarke held her hand out pulling Lexa to her feet with all her might.

"You drove here." Lexa was stating the obvious.

"Yes because I needed you and you needed me." Clarke leaned in and gave Lexa a quick kiss.

"Well I'm not leaving without you. So let's leave your car here and I'll have someone come pick it up later." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand walking through the house before she felt Clarke stop.

"What is this?" Clarke looked at a wooden carving that looked very similar to the painting she seen in Lexa favorite room at her families house. It was of two hands partially carved out on each side but it wasn't finished.

"Ummm that is something you weren't suppose to see so let's keep going." Lexa tugged on Clarke's hand but the blonde wasn't moving.

"That's my." Clarke loosened her hand from Lexa's looking over the piece. It was carved almost perfectly with one hand slightly bigger than the other with the fingers touching slightly in the center. The ring hadn't been carved she ran her fingers over it feeling the groves and detail Lexa had put into the base where it was carved.

"Maybe we meet again." Clarke whispered it before looking up at Lexa who was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"When did you, how did you?" Clarke still couldn't figure out how Lexa had found the extra time to do a few things like this.

"I'm a head in a couple classes so I got to skip a few days and I have been spending some time out here just thinking about things thinking about us." Lexa admitted waiting for Clarke to question her some more.

"So this is what you wanted to carve?" Clarke ran her fingers over the words again.

"I know you auctioned off the actual painting so I figured if I could do it just as good in wood maybe you'd keep it this time." Lexa walked up running her fingers over the words just like Clarke.

"What else have you been doing out here?" Clarke raised an eyebrow looking around.

"Just adding a few details and changed a few designs for the other rooms." Lexa smiled not wanting to tell Clarke too much. .

"Like what?" Clarke started walking towards the back of the house.

"We have places to be Clarke." Lexa grabbed her hand stopping her from walking through the doors.

"You're stalling me Lexa but believe me I will find out." Clarke let Lexa drag her off the other way towards the front door.

"I have faith in your words Clarke." Lexa laughed a little as she opened the front door shutting and locking it behind them.

"This isn't over but for now I think one day this jeep should just be mine." Clarke laughed getting into the driver seat watching Lexa stare her down.

"You do realize this is my baby and you need to hop over." Lexa pointed to the passenger seat.

"I thought I was your baby?" Clarke smirked not moving from the seat yet.

"You are my stunning girlfriend and this is my baby." Lexa patted the side of the jeep.

"Hmmm smooth answer commander." Clarke laughed grabbing the bars above and pulling herself over into the passenger seat.

"Thank you." Lexa hopped into the driver seat laughing at Clarke when she immediately seen the blonde hooking up her phone for the music as she pulled away from the house.

* * *

Gustus sat at a table in the bar by himself. This usually wasn't his environment but the girls had told him to meet them there and of course he was early or he was late. He was slightly worried about being around Lexa so soon again since they had just seen each other a few hours earlier and it was rocky but when Clarke had called she assured him it would be okay and he trust her.

"Ninja man." Gustus didn't jump because he had felt the the presence of someone directly behind him.

"Octavia." Gustus turned around seeing the brunette smiling at him with Raven right along her side.

"Hey Gustus." Raven patted the guy on the back before moving to the bar and ordering two beers.

"Where is Clarke and Lexa." Gustus had been waiting.

"On their way. I am sure you know where they are coming from." Octavia plopped down in the stool next to him.

"How are you?" Octavia watched the big guy stiffen up. .

"I'm fine." Gustus said it quietly knowing that both girls knew the situation.

"Good because we care about you too." Raven plopped down on the other side of Gustus passing him a beer.

"Excuse me I thought that was mine?" Octavia stared Raven down.

"He looked like he needed it more than you and we can share." Raven stood up because she seen Clarke and Lexa walk through the door.

"Griffin and Voss." Raven raised her beer watching Clarke shake her head.

"You know Clarke Voss doesn't sound too bad." Octavia spoke up before getting hit by Clarke.

"Hey everyone." Lexa smiled and was thankful she got to freshen up a little.

"Beers?" Octavia asked.

"Whiskey neat." Clarke and Lexa said it at the same time.

"Geez you two." Octavia turned around to talk to the bartender.

"Let's grab a booth." Clarke pointed watching everyone head that way but Gustus.

"Hey ninja man." Clarke leaned against him wrapping an arm around him.

"Are you sure this is a smart idea?" Gustus turned sipping his beer looking at Clarke.

"Positive and when did you start drinking beer?" Clarke grabbed the beer from him while taking his hand and leading him towards the booth.

Gustus watched the girls laughing as he headed that way with Clarke. He was happy to see them smiling or the time being it had been awhile. There was obviously not enough room for them all the fit in the booth so his best bet was going to be to grab a chair. Walking up to the booth Lexa stood up letting Clarke slide in next to her and before he could do anything Lexa grabbed a chair sliding it next to their table.

"Have a seat." Lexa patted the chair but didn't say anything else. She heard everyone go quiet for just a second while Gustus sat down.

"So has anyone recently seen Finn or Echo?" Clarke asked.

"Nope." Octavia and Raven answered.

Clarke already knew Lexa hadn't see them because they had been together the last couple of days.

"Gustus?" Clarke looked his way watching him shake his head.

"Interesting." Lexa spoke up taking side glances at Gustus who had yet to speak.

"True that so how do we plan on getting Finn around if we don't know where he is." Octavia looked at everyone.

"I figured the best way to do this would be at Voss Inc. It's a crowded area and more than enough reasons to start an argument in a bar." Clarke spoke up hoping both Echo and Finn would show up.

"Okay so make an event out of it and we both know they won't be able to resist the scene." Octavia nodded watching Gustus give them all a look.

"Gustus?" Clarke seen his look as well.

"Do you think alcohol will be a smart idea with this?" Gustus was worried about Clarke.

"I'll make sure mine looks like alcohol but really isn't." Clarke knew what it was about.

"So what am I going to do? Somehow take Echo home?" Raven looked around eyes landing on Octavia who was giving her the death stare.

"Ummm I don't think so." Octavia shook her head.

"Sort of yeah." Clarke held her hand up stopping Octavia who was about to interject again.

"If you can get Echo slightly tipsy and then offer to drive her back home I think you will end up at the right apartment because you have been outside of it before Raven." Clarke had thought it out.

"I swear to god Raven." Octavia warned the brunette next to her.

"I love you." Raven smirked at Octavia and her jealousy.

"How does this work for us?" Lexa pointed to Octavia and herself.

"Well we're going to have to start a small fight where I get pissed and side with Finn regarding something leaving you and Octavia pissed off I guess." Clarke shrugged her shoulders having no idea what that was going to be.

"Me." Gustus finally spoke up.

"He will believe it if it's about me. We all know what has happened and he already has it in his mind that you two are still on edge so if we use me in the bar it will be a perfect reason for Clarke to push you away for right now." Gustus watched all the girls staring at him.

"Good plan." Raven tipped her beer at Gustus.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Lexa didn't like thinking that Clarke was going to leave with Finn.

"Lexa this is the only way we can fuck these two up and the best way is to get them away from each other." Clarke reached over putting her hand over Lexa's.

"Why do you have to leave alone with Finn." Lexa looked at Clarke now worried.

"He has to believe all of this to get me into that apartment and Raven into Echo's so we all know there is a connection for us to work from." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand.

"I don't like it either." Gustus spoke up.

"Me either." Octavia said it next seeing Clarke look at each and every one of them landing her eyes on Raven last.

"I have to be with Echo alone so Clarke were in the same boat." Raven took a sip of her beer feeling Octavia nudge her.

"I promise will all be safe and I will carry the mace you bought me or something just for the sake of it." Clarke was trying to reassure everyone.

"I will make sure someone is following you." Gustus looked at Lexa hoping she realized that he was looking after Clarke as well.

"No." Clarke pointed at Gustus.

"Yes Gustus is right you need some kind of backup." Lexa agreed with Gustus.

"Ughhh you two are impossible." Clarke shook her head taking a drink of the whiskey.

"What about Raven?" Octavia spoke up.

"Babe I don't think I need to be followed because of Echo. I'm pretty sure I can handle that." Raven gave Octavia the look.

"Yeah you handling that better not require anything hands on." Octavia warned Raven knowing she didn't have anything to worry about but trusting Echo to keep her hands off was almost impossible.

"Raven loves you O." Clarke reached across the table this time squeezing Octavia's hand.

"I know but I don't trust that bitch." Octavia rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"Actually you know what. I am the only person involved in this that is pissed about it all so if either of them try something I will punch the shit out of them." Octavia spoke up looking at everyone at the table.

"Cheers to that." Lexa raised her glass taking a sip of her drink she side glanced at Gustus.

"Okay so who wants food?" Octavia grabbed the menu.

"Now that is what you call a subject change." Clarke laughed as she looked at Lexa who was looking at Gustus.

"Care to grab us another." Clarke nudged Lexa knowing if she got up that Gustus would have to get up as well.

"Us too?" Octavia lifted her hand still looking at the menu.

"Sure I'll be the waitress for the night." Lexa scooted towards the end of the booth watching Gustus stand moving the chair to the side but not saying anything.

"Want to help me?" Lexa stood in front of Gustus knowing the girls behind her were staring. She watched him show shock for a second before nodding his head yes.

Clarke watched them both walk up to the bar with Lexa leaning against it and Gustus standing very straight and very stiff.

"What was that about?" Octavia questioned Clarke.

"I said something this afternoon while we were out at the house and I think it stuck hard with Lexa." Clarke peaked that way not wanting them to know she was staring.

"What was that?" Raven asked leaning over the menu acting like she was reading it.

"She kept asking why he did what he did and I told her that he loved her before he knew her and she seemed to accept that and I think it might be helping her." Clarke seen Gustus take a seat next to Lexa who was standing like maybe they were going to talk.

"That is the truth though. It's more than obvious she means the world to him. I mean from day one I figured they were related." Raven looked there way.

"I said the same thing to her." Clarke spoke up.

"I think he loves both Lexa and you Clarke. I think it's part of the reason he smacked some sense into Lexa about possibly losing you. He knows and sees more than we think." Octavia looked at Lexa and Gustus as well.

"That is why he is the ninja man." Clarke watched Lexa glance back at them and it caused all of them to quickly focus back on the menu.

"Buuuusstteedddd." Octavia said causing them all to laugh.

* * *

Lexa stood at the counter leaning on it feeling Gustus just standing behind her. She wanted to talk to the guy so she had hoped he would agree when she asked for help. She knew she had lost her temper with him a few times lately but Clarke had helped her see things a little different this afternoon. What she had said about him loving her before he knew her had stuck. It hit her heart more than she expected. Something about it and the way she knew it was so true helped her know that his choices really were to benefit her even when she wasn't born yet.

"You can take a seat." Lexa looked back seeing Gustus staring straight ahead.

"I thought we were waiting on drinks." Gustus looked at Lexa now.

"I only ordered two at the moment." Lexa grabbed both drinks pushing one in front of Gustus.

"I learned to love this drink because of you." Lexa started in swirling her whiskey knowing he was the one who got her on the expensive taste the second she was allowed to drink.

"It is a fine drink when aged well." Gustus stepped up taking a seat not sure what to expect.

"Agreed this bar could use a lesson in that." Lexa laughed a little into her glass.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." Lexa spit it out quickly feeling him look at her.

"I don't want to fight with you either Alexandra." Gustus wanted to spin his glass around he was nervous but he refused to show it.

"I've felt like I could handle things and control things with my feelings every time yet I've lashed out at you and this afternoon sending Clarke to me I know it was your words. She knew where I had escaped too even though I didn't tell you but you just knew." Lexa had just walked out of the bar without a word once she had lashed out again yelling at the man.

"It's the one place you feel safe in." Gustus looked down hoping she wasn't going to lash out again.

"You know me Gustus and I know that is because we have spent years together and I can't promise to not get mad again or to not yell at you again but I don't want to lose you either." Lexa felt her voice crack.

"I am thankful for that and the chance you are giving me." Gustus took a long pull on his whiskey.

"Clarke said something to me this afternoon and it hit me right in the heart. She told me that you loved me before you knew me and for some reason I know every part of it is true." Lexa finally turned her head to look at the man sitting next to her.

"It is the truth Alexandra." Gustus met her gaze for just a second.

"I'm going to have a lot of questions and it's going to take a long time regarding my trust in you but I would like to know if you want your job back if you want to be in my life again." Lexa wasn't sure if he was going to say yes.

"If you would like me back I would accept the job." Gustus for the first time felt the spark of hope in his heart. He never thought Lexa would come around so quickly but he knew Clarke had a big play in it.

"Do you want to come back Gustus?" Lexa wanted to make sure it wasn't just out of duty.

"Yes I couldn't be happier with the offer." Gustus felt his lips curl up a little knowing Lexa seen it.

"Good that makes me happy and I know Clarke will be happy with it as well." Lexa turned to keep her eyes on him.

"Thank you." Gustus pushed his glass towards the bartender waiting on another drink.

"My life wouldn't be the same without you and her and I've realized even with the mess of things we're all dealing with I still need support and you and her are that for me." Lexa wanted to make sure even after the lies she still cared about him greatly.

"I am positive we both feel the same way." Gustus wanted to hug Lexa but he didn't know how to go about it until he felt Lexa lean in wrapping one arm around him with a small hug.

"Awww you two make such a cute couple."Octavia walked up putting her arms around both of them.

"Shut it Octavia." Lexa laughed a little watching Octavia order the drinks for the table since they hadn't come back yet.

"Does she know?" Gustus looked at Lexa knowing she would get it.

"No she spotted one thing but I refused to let her wander." Lexa looked back at Clarke who was smiling at her.

"Does she know what?" Octavia honed in on the question.

"Oh my god, did you buy her a ring?" Octavia looked at Lexa in shock.

"No Octavia I made some changes to my house for Clarke if she would ever like to move in with when it's done." Lexa smiled thinking about the room she had changed into an art studio off the side of the house. She had made the changes personally and carved most of the detail in it.

"Ohhh trust me I don't see her saying no to that offer." Octavia leaned on Lexa wrapping her arm around her.

"Commander I know my best friend and let me tell you right now she's never been more in love with anyone like she is with you well except for me." Octavia laughed hearing Lexa blow out some air while Gustus smiled a little.

"Whatever you say Octavia." Lexa pushed away from the bar with her drink knowing Gustus would help the brunette.

"Octavia." Lexa turned smiling.

"What?" Octavia turned back around before seeing Lexa smirking.

"The ring it's been thought of but just not yet." Lexa bit her lip seeing Octavia's jaw drop.

Clarke had watched Lexa talk to Gustus and it seemed to be more of a good conversation then a bad one and that made her happy but she was curious to why her best friends jaw just dropped with her not saying another word. Smiling at Lexa sliding back into the booth with her she scooted up close sitting her chin on Lexa's shoulder.

"Why does Octavia look so shocked" Clarke was curious.

"I don't know she said something weird and Gustus and I were laughing at her." Lexa not only had been thinking about Clarke moving in with her in time but she couldn't help but stop and look at rings every time she was near a jewelry store. She knew it was probably too soon but it didn't stop her from looking.

"Mmhmm Octavia is never speechless you two are up to something." Clarke nudged Lexa before feeling the girl turn to her kissing her slowly.

"Never." Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips seeing her eyes were still closed.

"Mmhmm." Clarke finally opened her eyes biting her lip because the way Lexa kissed her made her want more.

"Stop being a horndog Clarke." Octavia slid into the booth next to Raven passing them drinks with Gustus carrying the food.

"Shut up." Clarke heard Lexa laugh as she glared at her best friend.

"So Lexa when are you planning this event for us to crash." Octavia spoke up eating french fries.

"I don't know I guess it should be a mutual agreement." Lexa looked around at everyone.

"I mean we can make it a week day thing after class or would we rather have it done on a Friday?" Raven leaned back watching everyone think it over.

"I have a charity event for my mother's hospital next weekend. I told her I was bringing Lexa." Clarke watched Lexa turn and look at her.

"You what?" Lexa was shocked because she knew her mother wasn't a fan of her or their relationship.

"So I'm guessing that means you can't show up with Lexa if you are sticking up for Finn." Octavia looked between the two of them with Lexa still unsure about going to the event.

"Unless you bring Finn instead." Raven said between taking a bite of her pizza not noticing everyone staring at her.

"Are you serious?" Octavia spoke up finally.

"What I mean it's not like it wouldn't work all around. Finn would seriously believe it and your mom might get off your back or maybe at least tell you something more then it's not approved of." Raven didn't realize she was the center of attention.

"I can do a lot of things regarding this but I am not bringing Finn to the charity event with me." Clarke leaned back taking a sip of her drink.

"It's not a horrible idea." Lexa spoke up shocking Clarke.

"Are you serious right now?" Clarke turned looking at Lexa.

"I'm not saying I want it I am just saying your mother hates me. Do you really want to go to the event fighting with her because of me?" Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

"No I don't but I am not going with Finn. I will go alone before that happens." Clarke huffed out a breath glaring at Raven now for bringing it up.

"What?" Raven looked up seeing everyone looking at her.

"What day?" Gustus finally spoke up because he had just been sitting there silently listening to them all argue.

"This is Clarke's plan I say she picks." Octavia pointed at her best friend.

"Do you guys still do Tuesdays ladies night?" Clarke looked at Lexa because she knew about it but it has been so long since they all had been there she needed to double check.

"Yes we do." Lexa picked out a piece of pizza herself and started eating it.

"Done then it's Tuesday and it's even better because we all get half off our drinks." Clarke smiled.

"You mean we get them free due to your girlfriend." Octavia pointed out laughing.

"Another good point." Lexa said putting her pizza down smiling at Clarke.

"Everyone just loves taking advantage of my girlfriend." Clarke shook her head while eating some fries.

"Pshh don't act like you don't take advantage of her in so many other ways." Raven spoke up watching both Clarke and Lexa slightly blush.

"I think that is my cue to leave." Gustus tapped the table not wanting to hear about Lexa and Clarke's sex life.

"Awwww ninja man we didn't mean to scare you off." Octavia pouted.

"You didn't I have a few things to handle before Tuesday." Gustus stood up pushing the chair back.

"Hey wait for me." Clarke tapped Lexa to get her to move she wanted to walk Gustus out.

"Clarke?" Lexa said it with a questioning voice.

"Shhh I'll be right back." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa another slow long kiss.

"Ewwww stop." Octavia tossed a fry at the both of them.

Clarke pulled away sticking her tongue out at her best friend before hooking her arm around Gustus walking out of the bar. She knew all of them were wondering what exactly she was walking him out for but she really just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"How are you?" Clarke looked up at him seeing him smile just a little.

"You are walking me out to ask me that question?" Gustus shook his head a little.

"Yes and no but I figured Lexa would tell me what your talk was about and maybe once again I wanted your side of it." Clarke was hoping it was a step forward for the both of them.

"It was good. She is going to give me a chance, it's going to take some time but she doesn't want to fight with me anymore and deep down she knows she needs me in her life she just doesn't know how to process it all yet." Gustus smiled that time not caring who seen it.

"Yes." Clarke jumped in front of him punching him in the arm.

"That is how I felt minus the punch Clarke." Gustus stopped as they were standing on the sidewalk.

"I'm just happy she is starting to talk to you again Gustus. I know you two love each other and it's killing her not having you around and I can see that every day." Clarke watched him take in the information.

"I got my job back as well." Gustus watched Clarke's jaw drop.

"Great so now you are going to be following me around again." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I have been doing that anyways." Gustus smirked seeing Clarke glare at him.

"Thank you Clarke, she told me what you said and I appreciate you understanding my side and being there for her but me as well even with the complications." Gustus pulled Clarke into a hug shocking the blonde.

"You're welcome ninja man." Clarke hesitated but eventually she wrapped her arms around him embracing the hug.

"Go back in there and enjoy your night." Gustus let the blonde go before turning to leave.

"I still expect to be in the loop." Clarke yelled as he walked away seeing the man shrug his shoulders she laughed before making her way back into the bar.

* * *

"So Lexa about that ring." Octavia spoke up when she seen Clarke stop and start talking

"Wait what?" Raven choked on her drink.

"There is nothing about a ring." Lexa glared at Octavia.

"You said yet that means there is something." Octavia tapped the table.

"I just haven't been able to stop myself from looking that is all." Lexa bit her lip trying to stop herself from smiling when she seen Clarke shove Gustus outside smiling.

"Wow." Raven didn't know what to say.

"Moving in is usually the first step so let's just hope she accepts that offer." Lexa stared at both of them.

"That will be a yes." Raven smiled knowing it was true.

"You don't now that but for right now the ring talk is for the future and both of you better shut your mouth because that last thing I want to do is rush anything or cause false hope because of what we're all going through." Lexa leaned forward pointing at the both of them.

"My lips are sealed." Octavia did the fake zip up.

"What are we not talking about." Clarke slid back into the booth bumping Lexa so they were smashed together.

"Oh the fact that Octavia doesn't want to talk about the scout phone call she is waiting for." Raven piped in seeing Lexa let out a breath.

"O trust me you will get that call. How could anyone pass you up" Clarke took Lexa's drinking sipping it.

"I know I just don't want to talk about it till we can get all this shit settled." Octavia waved her hands in the air proving everything was a big mess.

"Deal so no one will talk about it but I think it's time my beautiful girlfriend owes me a dance." Clarke slid out of the booth holding her hand out to Lexa.

"Ewww do we look like you two." Octavia looked at her best friend who looked so happy and in love.

"You two are worse." Clarke laughed seeing Raven smile at the comment.

"As you wish." Lexa stood up grabbing Clarke's hand spinning her around as they walked to the dance floor.

"Mmmm have I told you how amazing you are." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa feeling the girl take the lead swaying them to the music the second they hit the dance floor.

"I think I've been told a few times." Lexa smirked watching Clarke lift an eyebrow at her.

"Today didn't turn out to bad what do you think?" Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder breathing in her scent.

"No no it didn't, maybe a little rough but I think we all took a step forward." Lexa started to slowly sing the song playing in the background.

'I'm proud of you." Clarke kissed Lexa on the side of her neck.

"What for?" Lexa had a feeling she knew but she asked anyways.

"Taking the first step with Gustus. I know that was hard but you did it." Clarke lifted her head meeting Lexa's green eyes.

"You helped me." Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke again keeping it soft and slow still.

"Mmm you keep kissing me like that we're going to be leaving here soon." Clarke whispered.

"God knows your a sexy thing, it's taking everything in me." Lexa whispered a part of the song to Clarke.

"Girl you don't have to be a thing. I'll wait for you, you wait for me." Clarke sang it back seeing Lexa lift an eyebrow at her.

"Good taste in music yet again." Lexa smirked hearing Clarke start singing.

"I have good taste in everything." Clarke leaned in placing a light kiss on Lexa's jaw.

"I'm thinking about you all the time, morning, noon and supper time" Lexa kept singing as they both swayed to the music.

"True loves consistent, we don't have to rush at all." Lexa felt Clarke shiver a little as her breath hit the blondes neck.

"If you two keep that up we're going to get kicked out of here." Clarke lifted her head off Lexa's shoulder now seeing Raven and Octavia dancing next to them.

"Mmhmm and what says it's not you two that get us kicked out?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at her best friend because Raven's hands were not in very appropriate places.

"I hide it better then you Clarke." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"She does have a point." Lexa laughed along with Octavia.

"Sorry I can't help but want to get my hands on my sexy girlfriend in so many damn ways." Clarke said it loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Yup I think it's about time for us to leave." Lexa spun Clarke back around pushing her towards the door.

"Heeyyy." Octavia lifted her hands watching them both walk out the door.

"She better have paid the tab already." Raven spoke up laughing as she watched Clarke jump on Lexa wrapping her legs around her as they headed towards Lexa's jeep.

"There is no way we are worse than them." Octavia laughed watching Lexa kiss Clarke as she put her in the jeep before jumping in herself watching them drive away.

 


	40. Note

This was a note chapter but to keep it equal I added this small little note for everyone. Thank you for reading all of my work. I appreciate everyone of you guys who help push me to be better and to help me with all the ideas everyone hits me with for new stories and one shots. Thank you. 


	41. Chapter 41

 

Clarke stood in the mirror looking over her hair. She had thrown some curls into the wavy mess to make it look a little more done up. She had made her make up a little darker tonight letting it bring out her eyes. It was ladies night at the bar and usually that meant come looking your best. Walking out of the bathroom she watched her best friend walk out of her closet sliding on a short black dress that was a three quarter sleeve and low cut in the front. How occasionally they could share clothes made no sense to her because they didn't have the same body shape at all.

"Mmm don't you think Lexa is going to get pissy with you walking out here in your bra and boyshorts." Octavia winked at her best friend who walked out of the bathroom half naked.

"Isn't Raven going to get mad that you've been standing in my closet half naked for thirty minutes." Clarke shot back at her best friend raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not, knowing her she'd find it perfect." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Clarke." Lexa pushed the bedroom door open finding Clarke standing in laced blue and white bra and boyshorts.

"Lexa?" Clarke smirked seeing her girlfriend swallow her words.

"If you plan on leaving this room you should probably put a little more on." Lexa slowly walked towards Clarke reaching out to wrap a hand around her waist.

"Okay perv I'm still in the room." Octavia tossed a shoe out of the closet hitting Lexa.

"Sorry not sorry Octavia." Lexa leaned in brushing her lips across Clarke's shoulder hearing Clarke sigh just a little.

"Are we going out or do we have a change of plans?" Raven now stood in the doorway watching Clarke and Lexa lost in each other a little and hearing Octavia rant about how they both were being disgusting from the closet.

"Yes we're going out. Make your girlfriend get out of my closet please." Clarke pulled back from Lexa just a little before she wasn't able to make the brunette stop.

"I'm going I'm going sheesh." Octavia walked out of the closet seeing Raven standing in ripped pair of dark grey skinny jeans with a loose flowing black tank top that was ribbed in a dark purple color. It was cut low in the front and back showing off her muscle. She felt her jaw drop just a little because Raven was mixed with her usual swagger along with a little bit of her girly side that most didn't see often.

"Octavia." Clarke was standing in front of her best friend who still hadn't moved since she had seen Raven.

"Octavia you can stare at her in the living room." Clarke took her hand shutting Octavia's mouth snapping her out of her trance.

"Right." Octavia walked up towards Raven looking her up and down before grabbing her hand leading them out of Clarke's bedroom.

"So what do you plan on wearing?" Lexa knew at some point Clarke had a chance at leaving alone with Finn tonight and it made her slightly paranoid.

"I have something in mind will see if you approve." Clarke smiled knowing Lexa would love her dress. She had planned on wearing her dark blue halter dress that was low cut in the front and laced up in the back. It was one of her favorites and it fit her perfectly hugging her body in all the right places. She planned on matching it with black heels and small accessories. Slipping it on along with her shoes she stepped out letting Lexa see her.

"Wow." Lexa felt like Octavia now feeling her jaw drop at the site of Clarke now in a very form fitting dress.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer." Clarke winked walking over to her night stand grabbing her small watch and some earrings.

"I feel under dressed all of a sudden." Clarke heard Lexa causing her to turn around and check out exactly what her girlfriend had on. Biting her lip she couldn't complain one bit about the tight thick strapped green tank top she had on. It showed exactly how amazing her shoulders, neck and jawline along with her tattoo. It made her fingers itch to grab her sketchbook again seeing her hair half up half down with small braids weaving through the natural wave. Letting her eyes wander she approved of the skinny jeans and semi dress shoes. She liked that it was Lexa's usual casual sexy it didn't take much for the woman to make everyone look.

"I think you are perfectly dressed and I plan on undressing you later." Clarke winked at Lexa before turning back around.

"Can you two save it for later and let's go." Octavia poked her head back into Clarke's bedroom seeing Lexa staring at Clarke from behind.

"We're coming." Clarke laughed knowing there was pun behind the comment.

"Damn Griffin." Clarke heard Raven speak up the second she walked out of the bedroom.

"Same goes Raven always looking stunning." Clarke stepped up fixing her tank top.

"You all ready to do this?" Clarke turned around looking at everyone who nodded.

"Does anyone know where Gustus is." Octavia asked.

"He is already at the bar." Lexa spoke up seeing everyone looking at her.

"Okay then let's do this." Clarke grabbed her keys knowing both couples were taking different cars for the sake of the plan.

"Clarke." Octavia grabbed her best friend's arm watching the other two walk out the door.

"Yeah O what's up?" Clarke could see the concern in her best friends eyes.

"You look stunning and I know how Finn is promise me you will stay safe." Octavia was worried and she knew Lexa was too it was written on her face.

"I promise O I will be safe and Gustus will have someone following me if this goes down right." Clarke wrapped her arms around her best friend giving her a tight hug.

"Okay let's go beat these two are their own game." Octavia felt Clarke smack her on the ass as they headed out causing them both to laugh.

* * *

Octavia and Clarke walked into Voss Inc arm and arm with Lexa and Raven following both of them in. Clarke watched the bouncer who was not Lincoln nod his head at Lexa knowing it was a hello and a sign of respect. The place was already packed and it seemed to no matter the day the bar always had something going on. Feeling Octavia get pulled free by Raven dragging her to the dance floor Clarke watched both of them laughing as they immediately picked up the beat. Clarke turned not sure where Lexa had stepped off too scanning the crowd she decided to head towards the bar knowing Lexa or Gustus would find her soon.

"Hi can I get a whiskey neat." Clarke leaned on the bar watching the bartender turn and look at her. He was new and attractive with a smile she was sure all the ladies loved. Lexa seemed to hire super attractive people since she was behind this bar the one time they ran into each other she couldn't deny it.

"Can I get an ID?" Clarke laughed a little thinking of Lexa and how they get carded at the door but she followed the guys request.

"Clarke hmm that is a good name for a beautiful woman." Clarke bit her lip from stopping herself from laughing because she had a feeling that this guy had no idea Lexa was her girlfriend.

"Well that is sweet of you and thank you." Clarke took her ID back.

"What is a girl like you doing in here alone?" Clarke took her drink the guy pushed across the bar smiling into it taking a sip she listened to him trying his hardest to get some information out of her.

"She's not alone." Clarke felt a hand slid around her waist landing gripping her hip she knew immediately it was Lexa.

"Hey commander." Lexa shook her head at one of the other bartenders but looked back at the one who was currently still flirting with Clarke which the blonde was just eating it up with a smile because the guy really had no idea.

"Hi babe." Clarke finally pushed off the bar leaning into Lexa feeling the brunettes fingers dance lightly over her hip drawing circles.

"It's good to see you back in here Miss Voss." Lexa tried her hardest not to laugh the second the new bartender heard who she was and who he just had been flirting with.

"Oh um hi Miss Voss." Lexa watched him fumble over his words as she gave him a blank stare.

"Stop." Clarke nudged her.

"Yes my girlfriend is a very beautiful woman." Lexa wrapped both arms around Clarke this time kissing her on the shoulder making sure it was known the blonde was hers and only hers.

"Can I get you anything Miss Voss." Clarke rolled her eyes laughing with the marking of the territory comment making sure the guy understood.

"Whiskey neat." Lexa laughed at the other bartender who stepped up behind the new guy sliding her the drink before she was even able to say what she wanted.

"He's new he will learn." Lexa nodded at the new guy before turning Clarke around heading towards the dance floor with both of them sipping on their drinks.

"Did you have to give the poor boy a heart attack?" Clarke looked at Lexa.

"He was flirting with what is mine." Lexa pulled Clarke in closer to her.

"Hey Lex." Lexa stopped she knew the voice the second she heard it. Looks like Echo had took the news going around that everyone would be around for ladies night. She stopped keeping her arm around Clarke because the real thing they wanted was for Echo to focus on Raven.

"Hey Echo." Clarke spoke up first not even letting Lexa answer.

"Hi Clarke." Clarke heard Echo barely get the words out as Octavia bum rushed both of them with Raven not to far behind her.

"Please come with me to pee." Octavia was out of breath because no matter what anyone said Raven could out dance all of them.

"Hi Raven." Echo smiled at the brunette seeing as they were all at Voss Inc tonight.

"Hey Echo it's good to see you." Raven felt a little odd but she had no real reason to hate Echo minus everything she knew.

"It's good to see you too. Do you want to go up and grab a drink." Raven nodded towards the bar seeing the surprise in Echo's eyes.

"Sure." Clarke eyed Echo seeing her actually take the offer as a friendly one but she gripped Octavia's wrist giving Lexa a quick kiss she pulled her best friend to the bathrooms.

"I don't know if I can handle this.." Octavia paced in the bathroom feeling her jealousy rise the second Raven asked Echo to the bar.

"Stop this is a good thing remember." Clarke had a feeling her best friend was going to struggle just like Lexa was because both of the people they loved were being put into situations away from them.

"Okay okay just breathe we can do this right." Octavia looked at Clarke for reassurance.

"We got this promise." Clarke reached out grabbing Octavia's hand squeezing it.

Lexa stood in the crowd by herself watching Raven talk up Echo. The girl had natural charm it didn't take long for Raven to pretty much sweep her off her feet and they were taking shots back to back. Lexa had made sure to instruct her specific bartender to keep Raven's coming but not as alcohol unless she requested it personally. She needed Echo to end up tipsy not the both of them. Looking around the crowd she hadn't spotted Finn anywhere but she did see Gustus standing in a far corner. He had been moving around the bar quietly just watching. She was sure no one else noticed him but because it was him and she knew him she knew how he worked a crowd.

"Would you like to dance?" Clarke stepped back up behind Lexa laughing at little at the girl jumping.

"Actually would you like to dance?" Octavia held out her hand because she was the first one to watch Finn step through the front door.

"Really now?" Clarke looked at Octavia and then to Lexa seeing them both laugh.

"I think someone just came through the door." Octavia whispered taking Lexa's hand dragging her to the dance floor.

Clarke took a deep breath seeing as Octavia was right Finn had walked through the door but he also had some random girl with him which meant tonight might take a little more work than normal. Making sure she was seen she took the long route around the bar glancing back a few times to see Octavia and Lexa dancing. She hated not being able to be out there but like she had told Octavia it was for the better. Walking up to the bar she asked for another whiskey neat knowing the bartender was going to give her something else.

"It's not normal to see you here by yourself?" Clarke shook her head just a little bit noticing Finn took the bait the second she walked past him.

"Well well well Finn it's nice to see you showing your face again." Clarke shot him a smile seeing the girl was still with him.

"Hi I'm Clarke." Clarke watched Finn remember he had someone with him when the girl reached around shaking Clarke's hand saying hi.

"She is just a friend." Clarke looked Finn in the eyes to see if it was a lie or not and surprisingly it was the truth.

"Care to dance?" Clarke watched a guy approach the girl almost like it was a setup getting them both together alone.

"Looks like it's just us?" Clarke took that second to look back at Octavia and Lexa on the dance floor and she met Lexa's gaze immediately.

"Yeah sort of." she watched Finn follow her eyes hitting the other two friends.

"Things still a little rough?" Clarke squeezed her hands together at the question.

"I don't know if I would call it that." Clarke looked back at Finn seeing his smirk and it made her want to smack it off of him.

"Care to walk with me?" Clarke was hesitant but she started walking denying his arm for the sake of Lexa not walking up and punching him.

"Why are you still around Finn?" Clarke was curious.

"I have something keeping me here for a little bit." Clarke watching him smile.

"What is that?" Clarke knew he wouldn't answer but he had to try.

"That's need to know Clarke." Clarke rolled her eyes at his answer.

Lexa stood dancing with Octavia making sure each way they moved she could keep an eye on Clarke and Finn walking away from the bar. She had a feeling he was leading her to the lounge. It was new and mostly made for the high rollers who didn't come to the bar to dance but to do business or enjoy an expensive drink. Octavia was talking to her keeping her on the dance floor because she wanted to storm over to them and kill Finn.

"What are they doing?" Octavia couldn't see them but she could see Lexa's eyes and feel her body.

"They are currently walking and looks like Clarke turned down his offer to walk arm and arm." Lexa gritted her teeth.

"Good that sounds like a Clarke move and he won't take it as off." Octavia nodded turning herself around so that she could back up against Lexa. She had to grab the girl's hands and put them on her hips to cause them to dance together because Lexa was too focused on Clarke at the moment.

"Dance Lexa." Octava bumped her so it didn't look like they were just a standing couple. Octavia glanced up at the right time seeing Finn place his hand on Clarke's lower back as they stepped through into the lounge.

"I'm going to kill him." Lexa gripped Octavia's hips pushing her forward to head that way.

"No no no dance with me." Octavia turned back around making Lexa look at her.

"Octavia." Lexa gave her a warning.

"Clarke is a big girl she can handle herself, trust her Lexa." Octavia had to fight the same urge wanting to take Finn out because she knew he was a douche bag.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Octavia looked over Lexa's shoulder spotting Raven dancing with Echo.

"What?" Lexa turned them around seeing what Octavia had just seen and it was Echo and Raven dancing and it was more than just a friendly dance the two were all over each other.

"Octavia trust her remember what you just told me." Lexa bit her lips seeing Echo's hands roam Raven and she knew this was going to be a war zone for the both of them.

"Okay yeah I trust Clarke because they are not dancing but that bitch has her hands on my woman." Octavia turned them around again seeing the view.

"I am going to kill Raven when this is over." She watched as Raven grinded her hips into the back side of Echo with her hands on her hips and both of them owning the beat. Raven's head was over the side of Echo's shoulder as they both laughed at something.

"No you are going to be happy that we've ended this bullshit game." Lexa kept her eye on the lounge not being able to see Clarke or Finn but she did see Gustus walk through the same area so she had a better feeling than what she did before.

"Lexa you better take me off this floor and buy me a drink before I kill my girlfriend." Octavia watched Raven finally meet her eyes and she seen the I'm sorry look in them but it didn't stop her from glaring at her.

"Let's go." Lexa grabbed her hand as she pulled them both off the dance floor up to the bar."

"Tequila please two shots." Octavia nodded at their bartender letting him know she wanted the real deal.

"That isn't smart." Lexa looked at Octavia knowing they shouldn't drink too much.

"No that isn't right." Octavia nodded to the dance floor still watching the two of them as a hostess walked up handing Raven and Echo new shots.

"If anything happens tonight you better have bail money for all of us." Octavia knocked back her shot staring at Lexa.

"Trust me it won't get to that." Lexa took her own shot looking at Octavia shaking her head.

"You've always been such a great dancer." Raven heard Echo whisper it into her ear as they were now face to face still catching the rhythm Raven could feel the brunette push up against her.

"I like to dance." Raven smiled at Echo smelling the alcohol on her breath. She didn't want Echo too drunk not to give her directions.

"Nothing wrong with that when you are dancing with someone as sexy as you." Raven smiled because Echo had always been flirtatious and she was holding up to that. What she didn't smile about what the death glare she was getting from Octavia. She knew she had to pull everyone off so being hands on was including at least with the dancing part and she could tell she was going to hear it when this was over.

"Ughhh it's hot in here." Raven focused back on Echo who was still dancing but she had lifted her arms pulling up her hair exposing her neck.

"Mmmm." Raven rolled her eyes knowing exactly what Echo was trying to do and playing along with it was just as hard as Octavia watching it. She seen Octavia raise an eyebrow at her from the bar seeing if Raven was going to take the bait.

"How about I take you home." Raven leaned up letting her breath slide across Echo's neck before she whispered it in her ear feeling the girl shiver.

"Trying to get me out of this dress Raven." Echo laughed turning her head so they were inches away from each other.

"Just making sure you are safe tonight." Raven glanced up again seeing Lexa hold on to Octavia.

"Let's go then." Echo grabbed Raven's hand as they headed towards the door before hitting the exit she looked back at Octavia was obviously pissed but at least she was going to be able to use that anger on Finn.

Gustus had watched the whole thing go down with Raven and Echo and he even had to admit Raven had made it look real like beyond real and seeing the look on Octavia's face when they walked out the door told him that there was going to be repercussion for that one. Turning back to the lounge he could see Clarke and Finn sitting and having a conversation. He wasn't close enough to hear them but he could make eye contact with Clarke every now and then seeing that she was okay. Turning back around he spotted Lexa looking his way so he nodded telling Lexa that Clarke was okay before he watched them head back out to the dance floor. It was getting close to the time they had agreed to start an argument in front of Finn regarding Lexa and Gustus and the issues that had arisen between the two.

"You are stunning tonight." Clarke bit her lip looking down in her drink hearing Finn complement her.

"Thank you and you don't look to bad yourself Finn, but then again you always cleaned up nice." Clarke hated complimenting him but it was the truth he did like to dress up and show off.

"What can I say I love wearing a suit." Clarke watched him smile slightly cocky.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Clarke watched Finn turn hearing Octavia stomp towards them.

"Octavia stop." Clarke stood up pushing Finn behind her just a little.

"No you stop Clarke." Octavia was pissed enough at Raven that this was going to come off even better than she thought.

"Let's not." Gustus stepped up putting himself into the situation noticing that Lexa was yet to be seen.

"How is it Lexa is out there trying to have a good time and you are in here with this douche bag." Octavia spit back at Clarke.

'We're having a drink Octavia that is it." Clarke said with an even tone.

"Excuse me." Lexa pushed her way through all of them.

"Clarke let's go." Lexa went to grab her hand and Gustus intervened.

"She is just having a drink." Gustus knew this was about to explode.

"Are you serious right now?" Lexa looked at Gustus.

"Don't yell at him Lexa." Clarke this time stepped in front of Gustus.

"You are over here drinking with that asshole and now you are stinking up for both of them." Octavia gestured to Finn first then Gustus so it was known that Finn was the asshole.

"Octavia it's not like that and Gustus is still my friend." Clarke defended the man.

"Yeah a friend over your girlfriend." Lexa stared Clarke down.

"I never said that." Clarke kept her eyes drawn on Lexa.

"You're showing it right along with sticking up for him." Lexa pointed at Finn.

"What you worried." Clarke finally heard Finn open his big mouth.

"What the fuck." Octavia went to shove past Clarke but Clarke held her ground.

"Stop Octavia." Clarke pushed her hands up shoving Octavia back some.

"Did you really just shove me for him?" Octavia stood back next to Lexa in shock.

"Don't get jealous O it's not the first time she has picked me over you." Clarke bit her lip hearing Finn's words seeing the red slam Octavia's eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lexa looked between everyone.

"Ohhh right it was never brought up how Clarke pretty much unfriend the group when she was dating me because Octavia hated me." Lexa listened to Finn talk and she kind of knew that part of the story.

"Fuck off Finn." Octavia flipped him off over the top of Clarke.

"Let's move along now." Gustus stepped up again.

"Don't you dare try and put your two cents in on this after everything." Lexa pointed at Gustus.

"Clarke let's go." Octavia reached for her but she pulled away again.

"I think we all need to calm down." Clarke held her hands up.

"I think you guys need to leave." Octavia met Finn's stare when he said it towards her.

"I'm going to bust your damn teeth out again Finn, smack that pretty smile off your face. How much did it cost to replace those?" Octavia watched his face drop and the anger rise.

"Shut the hell up Octavia." Clarke felt Finn bump up against her.

"No you need back the fuck off my girlfriend." Lexa pointed at Finn reaching around Gustus.

"Get out all of you let's go." Gustus raised his voice.

"This is my bar you get out." Lexa bumped into Gustus trying to reach for Clarke.

"I'm leaving I'm done with all of this." Clarke put her glass down raising her hands.

"Let's go." Clarke felt Finn place a hand on her lower back again leading her towards the back exit.

"Clarke I swear to god you walk out here with him were done." Lexa yelled at Clarke hating to say it but she had to.

"Lexa stop we can talk tomorrow." Clarke waved her hand.

"Clarke you're fucked up." Octavia glared at her best friend.

"Out." Gustus yelled again.

"Ohhh now you act like my father." Lexa huffed in Gustus face.

"Lexa stop." Clarke yelled again while they were all being pushed towards the exit area.

Clarke was pissed like for real because the plan they had set up totally busted like they were all fighting and throwing words that were unfair and uncalled for. She should have figured keeping the alcohol limited might have not worked because even herself was slightly tipsy on the two drinks. She was trying to get Lexa to calm down because she was after Finn about him putting his hands on her which she had been dodging all night and Octavia was ready to swing and Gustus was currently stuck in the middle knowing he was lost for an answer to all of it as well.

"Looks like we got to pissed off bitches in the room." Clarke turned glaring at Finn who wouldn't shut up because he was happy that he had everyone riled up.

"Let me show you a bitch Finn, why don't we play fair this time and I'll even let you try and swing at me first." Octavia shoved him because she was finally close enough.

"Sorry I don't hit girls or wait are you even a girl." Octavia was ready to punch him when she watched his head snap the second Lexa's fist connected with it.

"Oh my god Lexa." Clarke shoved her back a little so Gustus could grab her.

"How's that for a bitch and keep your hands off my girlfriend." Lexa stepped up again ready to start a fight.

"Alright I hope you know charges are going to be filed for that." Clarke heard Finn's words and she turned to see him wiping blood from his lip.

"Finn please let's just go and let me fix that up." Clarke grabbed his hand dragging him out the door before looking back at Lexa and Octavia watching her.

Clarke was listening to Finn talk up a storm about finally pinning one on Lexa and all Clarke could think was how she was going to talk him out of it. She had a hold of his hand and was walking no where until she felt him tug her towards his car. He was driving a pretty flashy black range rover and it made her think once again on where he was still getting all the money.

"Clarke are you getting in?' Clarke noticed he was holding the door open for her and she was took a deep breath and got in hoping that Gustus still had someone following her.

"Holy shit you punched him" Octavia jumped up and down in the bar.

"That was not smart." Gustus spoke up noticing Lexa had yet to speak after Clarke walked out.

"I hope his teeth fell out again." Octavia all but screamed in excitement before finally noticing Lexa wasn't speaking.

"Lexa?" Octavia walked up to her being cautious because she did just punch the shit out of a guy.

"Do you think we sold it?" Lexa looked up shaking her hand.

"Well we didn't follow the plan at all but I think it worked." Octavia smiled finally seeing Lexa smirk.

"You both are ridiculous." Gustus finally spoke up.

"What why?" Octavia looked at Gustus and she swore she could see the humor in his eyes.

"That had nothing to do with me and all to do with both of you having jealousy issues." Gustus pointed to both of them.

"He was touching Clarke." Lexa lifted her hand up trying to prove that it was suppose to be about her issues with Gustus but when Finn put his hands on Clarke it all changed.

"Yeah and just wait till I get ahold of Echo because trust me she is going to lose some teeth just like Finn in the past." Octavia flexed her fist because she was itching to hit something as well.

"Both of you not only jealous but anger issues." Gustus watched both girls look at each other before busting up laughing.

"Sorry Gustus we will try and play fair for now on." Octavia patted the guy on the shoulder knowing they had just caused a bunch of shit he was going to have to clean up.

"Is everything okay in here?" The three of them turned around seeing two other security guards finally arriving.

"Were good, thank you though." Lexa spoke up nodding both of them off.

"I guess we grab a drink?" Lexa looked at the both of them unsure of what to do now.

"I have someone following both of them but I am going to keep an eye on Clarke as well." Gustus nodded to both girls knowing they would understand.

"I know Raven can handle herself with a drunk Echo but I won't deny that I hate Clarke being alone with that asshole." Octavia took a seat at the bar thinking it over.

"I made sure Clarke had a small mace attached to her keys before we got here so either way she has some kind of protection but trust me I hate knowing it as well." Lexa downed her whiskey.

"Trust the plan right, or well the next part of the plan." Octavia raised her tequila shot to Lexa who she could tell was worried but put on a small smile anyways.

Both girls sat at the bar watching everyone dance and enjoy their nights while the both of them sat waiting for that text or that anything from the women they loved. They had all put this twisted plan into play to see if Echo and Finn were actually duping them with the obvious. If it was the truth they were going to confront them and if it was a lie they they would have to work a little more magic on the both of them. Lexa was pretty much to the point of wanting to pay them both off but she had a feeling Finn wasn't in it for the money. It had her on edge even more feeling it but she trusted Clarke and that is what was important tonight.

* * *

Clarke sat in Finn's car gripping her keys. He had been a crazy driver before but tonight on top of her nerves it seemed worse. She had been keeping up with the casual conversation he was attempting with her while she paid attention to where they where they were going. The second she got into the car she click on the tracker that Gustus had given her just in case Finn questioned anything regarding her phone it was separate. She didn't' think Finn was that smart but she also never seen anything of this coming. Looking up she seen the parking garage they were pulling into and it just happened to be attached to the same place she thought Lexa had been too. She wouldn't know for sure till she stepped into the place but for some reason she knew she was right.

"Let me help you." Clarke didn't even realize Finn had parked and opened her door to help her out.

"Thank you." Clarke took his hand hoping hers wasn't sweaty from being nervous.

"Now why don't you lead the way so I can help clean you up." Clarke reached up tipping his jaw to see his lip split. She felt sick having to play it off but she did her best.

"Always my princess." Clarke watched him flash his signature smile before grabbing her hand leading her to an elevator she looked back hoping to see a sign of Gustus but she seen nothing. Taking a deep breath she told herself she had this and everything was going to be okay., everything had to be okay because she needed to get back to the woman she loved.

 


	42. Chapter 42

 

Gustus sat in the car watching the tracer beep with Clarke's location. He recognized it as the same building he had barged in and yelled at Lexa. It proved that somehow Echo and Finn were working together or if anything sharing keys to apartments and lofts. It made him wonder what else they both were hiding. He was only able to get so far into their personal lives. He had even taken advantaged of the Voss name and looked into both of them but the money funneling was hidden well, at least for Finn it was. Looking up at the building he had yet to see any lights turn on and looking back at the tracer he watched the light flicker before disappearing. Turning it off and then back on he still had no signal. Looking around he didn't see anyone watching him that could have pulled a jammer on his device but you never know. Getting out of the car he looked up again and yet again no lights turned on in the windows. Deciding to not wait he walked away from his car deciding to check out the block to see if he seen anything suspicious. He had been told by his other guy they had pulled into the parking garage which was in the back of the apartments that were gated so he couldn't just walk in but it didn't hurt to take a look around. He wouldn't lie knowing the tracer was off he wasn't sure if Clarke turned it off or if he really had something to worry about.

"Where are we going?" Clarke spoke up following Finn down a long hallway. She had never been in the building before but she felt like it was taking forever.

"To my place." Clarke felt Finn squeeze her hand and it made her want to gag.

Clarke wished in the back of her mind she had like a panic button and someone could just get her out of this place. It was classy and nice but the dark colors accenting the walls made it almost look like a horror story hotel. Reading the numbers she made sure to keep eye on what one they entered. Looking on each side it seemed like maybe there was only two or three places on each floor which meant with the size of the building the places had to be huge on the inside. Finally stopping at the door she noticed a door at the end of the hallway saying stairs saying exit. She made note of the fact just in case she had to go running out of the apartment she had at least some sort of quick exit.

"Come on babe." Clarke watched Finn push open the door and step into the apartment flicking on the lights. Once inside Clarke noticed it was the exact same apartment she seen in the pictures which proved a lot to her. Somehow Echo had used Finn's place either he knew or didn't know but it was related and he just proved it.

"Where is your bathroom?" Clarke asked because she wanted to check her phone on top of the fact that she knew it would be an easy way of acting like she needed to grab a few things to look at his lip.

"Down the hall to the right." Clarke smiled seeing him go to the fridge grabbing a beer she headed down the hallway looking in each room it seemed to have to spare rooms and a office and she made the assumption the door at the end of the hallway was the master room but she couldn't make it that far seeing as the bathroom was closer. Stepping into the bathroom shutting the door she took a deep breath for some reason she had a bad feeling about being with Finn alone but she kept shaking it off hoping that this was just going to be a innocent bust. Pulling out her phone she had no messages and she knew it was because they told each other not to text until she was out of Finn's place. Grabbing her keys she tapped the tracer a few times makes sure it was still working and on her end the light was still glowing. Fumbling with the mace she made sure it was accessible just in case it was needed.

"Hey you okay in there?" Clarke jumped hearing Finn knock on the door. Quickly she opened up the cabinet finding a small first aid kit. Opening the door she smiled showing it to him.

"Yeah just grabbing this to make sure we can get that cut cleaned up." Clarke put on her best smile seeing him smile back she hoped she had covered for the long wait.

"Come on let's take a seat." Clarke started to walk down the hallway knowing Finn would follow her. Walking back into the main area she noticed a lot of the lights were now dimmed and he had opened a beer for her.

"Where do you want me?" Clarke heard the sarcasm in his voice and it made her roll her eyes.

"Right here let's take a look." Clarke grabbed a paper towel getting it wet to wipe off the dry blood that had covered his lip. She really wanted to just punch him again and call it a day but she had to play it off. Looking at the cut Lexa had gotten him good and it was almost good enough to where he might have needed stitches but Clarke figured it should be okay if he didn't split it open again.

"Ouch." Clarke laughed a little she didn't warn him when she was applying the alcohol to it to make sure it was clean.

"Sorry just making sure it's clean." Clarke lied she wanted it to sting.

"I opened a beer for you." Clarke glanced at the bottle. She wasn't up for a drink she actually didn't want to drink at all with him or near him.

"I'm kind of over alcohol for the night but thank you anyways." Clarke was honest.

"Come on just one beer for old time sake." Clarke watched him pick the bottle up as she was putting everything back into the first aid kit. Grabbing it she figured she could just sip on it till it was okay for her to leave. She knew she didn't have to stay very long just long enough to ask a few questions.

"Okay just one." Clarke turned back around looking around the living room.

"So this is your place?" Clarke listened to him start talking about the loft and how most think it's an apartment but the rest is expensive but he loves it and everything he put into it. Clarke was curious to how he was paying for it as well because from what she could see it was expensive along with everything in it.

"Looks like you are still rolling in the money Finn." Clarke ran her fingers across the couch taking a small sip of her beer. She watched him smirk at her and it caused her to roll her eyes again.

"You know Clarke I could share everything with you like this." Clarke stopped in her tracks hearing his words. She wasn't expecting him to be so forward especially because he knew she was still with Lexa.

"Lexa is still my girlfriend Finn." Clarke took another sip of her beer watching him smirk again. This time she noticed the beer tasted a little funny. Looking down at the bottle it was a beer she had tried before. Shaking it off she didn't think about it.

"I know but come on Clarke. We were so great together and look at all the bullshit you have been going through with this girl. She isn't worth it and you know that." Clarke swirled her beer after taking another sip she couldn't shake the taste of it until she felt the room start to tilt a little. Her world started to spin and she could hear Finn talking shit about Lexa but it started to blur. Grabbing the couch she looked back up at him focusing on his face. She could see him smiling and she knew right away he spiked her drink but she couldn't tell with what.

"Princess you feeling okay?" Clarke sat the bottle down trying to keep her balance she felt him grab her arm and it caused her to jerk away from him. She was trying to breath and focus on one thing in the room so that it would stop spinning as much. She wasn't able to fight as much the second time he grabbed her sitting her down on the couch. Seeing her purse she told herself all she had to do was get to her keys.

"It's about time I got some alone time with you princess." Clarke prayed in her head that Finn wasn't going to do anything stupid. Drugging her was stupid but she didn't think he would go as far as taking advantage of her. She felt him run his fingers up and down her arm as he sat down next to her like he was trying to be the nice guy and comfort her.

"Finn what did you put in my drink." Clarke managed to get some words out still looking at her keys it was helping her to focus on top of the fact that she knew she had mace on the it.

"Just a little something to loosen you up princess. You are always so uptight around me I just want to go back and to relax and have a good time." Clarke shook her head a little making sure she could hear him clearly.

"Drugging me is not the way to go about it Finn." Clarke started to push forward hoping she could get up off the couch away from him.

"Wooahh no need to go somewhere babe let me take care of you." Clarke jerked her arm again feeling the drug kick in a little more because she was started to see spots.

"Finn please let me go." Clarke wasn't sure how she was going to get out of the situation.

"I think not Clarke." She felt Finn grab her arm shoving her back down on the couch it caused her world to spin even more with the sudden movement. She started to pray that Gustus bust through the door at any minute she needed something to get her out of the loft. She felt Finn get up off the couch to go get something. Not sure what he was doing she clawed her way forward getting a hold of her keys. Fumbling with them she got the small mace can out out putting her keys back she leaned backwards closing her eyes hoping to make Finn think she passed out.

* * *

Raven listened to the directions Echo had given her and they ended up at the same place she thought was Echo's apartment. The girl was deffentily tipsy and was rambling on about how she was so nice to her and how she wishes that it was her she feel for and her who she had her heart but that some how it still belonged to Lexa. She also gave away some information about Finn and how he always had an alterior motive in using her to get his way. The money he paid her to start drama was just an easy pick up after Clarke's mom had cut her off. Raven just listened as the girl went on her rant.

"Okay come on let's go." Raven opened up the passenger door pulling Echo up to her feet.

"You are so strong." Raven couldn't stop the smile coming to her face because even a drunk Echo was a true Echo and probably easier to understand without all the lies around her.

"Where are your keys we need to get you inside" Raven looked around in her car and didn't see anything.

"Stairs." Raven turned seeing Echo hobble towards the stairs, slamming her car door she caught up with the girl.

"Okay okay we're going up the stairs." Raven had only been on the outside of the apartment so she had no idea where they were going.

"1106" Raven listened to Echo mumble but looking arond the doors didn't have numbers on them just letters.

"What letter Echo?" Raven was hoping she was still coherent enough to understand her. Some how the girl went way past tipsy and she had no idea how.

"L like Lex." Raven couldn't help but partially roll her eyes. Walking up to the door she realized there were no locks it was a numeric pad that unlocked the doors. A little more fancy then expected.

"1106" Raven heard Echo say it again so she punched in the number and the door clicked open.

"I need one of these." Raven said out loud being curious about the key pad. Entering the apartment which was actually a loft she could tell that Echo wasn't as fancy like the others thought but her apartment was more simple and clean. The girl let go of her arm and slid over the side of the couch.

"Nice place you got here." Raven spoke up hoping to keep Echo talking rather then passing out.

"Mmm yeah I get paid well." Raven turned to Echo listening to the girl.

"Paid well? I thought you didn't have a job?" Raven kind of felt bad digging into the girls life why she was tipsy or rather now drunk.

"You're right." Raven listened to Echo giggle on the couch.

"I'm thirsty." Raven watched the girl get up and wobble to the refrigerator allowing her to walk farther into the loft looking around.

"So Echo if you don't have a job who pays for all of this?" Raven waved her arm around the apartment.

"Shhhh it's a secret." Echo smiled at Raven grabbing a bottle of vodka from the freezer.

"No no no." Raven grabbed the bottle putting it back and finding some water instead. Echo was already to drunk to start drinking again.

"Party pooper." Raven watched her down some water before heading back to the couch.

"Why all the secrets Echo?" Raven sat down on the table in front of the girl laughing on the couch.

"I want Lexa." Raven couldn't help but feel for the girl just a little.

"Lexa is with Clarke." Raven was honest.

"Not once Finn wins." Raven was shocked hearing Echo blurt it out.

"Shhhhh no one is suppose to know." Raven wondered if she should ask more of leave it be. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick group message off

 **Commander, My O , G man** \- Echo gave up Finn he is the one who is up to something and from what I can tell he is paying Echo now not mama Griffin.

 **My O** \- Don't give me a reason to kill her

 **G man** \- I'm working on finding Clarke now.

 **Commander** \- What do you mean working on finding Clarke?

 **Raven** \- I'll keep you updated.

"Do you like me?" Raven looked back at Echo putting her phone away.

"Of course I like you Echo but only as a friend. I'm with Octavia." Raven didn't want to lead the tipsy girl on.

"She is lucky, but I will be getting Lexa back." Raven watched her smile. Even if she was bitchy Raven could tell Echo did have true feelings for Lexa.

"Why do you say it like that?" Raven had a gut feeling something wasn't right on Finn's side of things.

"He has a plan so Clarke will be all his." Raven didn't like the sound of that.

**Group message -**

**Raven** \- I think Clarke might be in trouble.

 **My O** \- WHAT

 **Commander** \- Where is she?

 **Raven** \- I don't know where ever Finn is I guess.

 **G man** \- I last caught her tracker going into the apartments.

 **Commander** \- I'm on my way.

Raven was happy that her friends were at least going to look for Clarke why she sat with Echo hoping she would sober up and give a little more information to her.

"Can you tell me about this plan Echo?" Raven knew she wouldn't get anywhere she might as well try.

"She's with Finn isn't she." Echo mumbled it out.

"Yes she left with Finn from what I got told." Raven could tell Echo was getting sleepy.

"Then step one is done but step two isn't pretty." Echo held up her hand pointing her thumb down.

"Shit." Raven mumbled to herself knowing that none of this could be good.

**Group message**

**Raven** \- Find her asap guys.

"Echo do you know where Finn is?" Raven hoped she could help by finding out where Finn was.

"His loft duhhh but..." Echo laughed before trailing off.

"But what Echo?" Raven shook the girl a little because she started to doze off.

"Shhh time to sleep." Echo waved Raven off.

"No Echo one more question but what?" Raven shook Echo one more time.

"but not after the beer Raven." Echo rolled over stretching out.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean." Raven stood up knowing there was no point in trying anymore she could hear Echo snoring already.

Raven scribbled a note on the counter for Echo before running out of the apartment to her car. She needed to get back to her friends because Finn was planning something bad and they all had no idea where or what was going to happen.

* * *

Lexa felt the car pull to a stop while she jumped out quickly. She was thankful her drivers were still around because a cab would have taken longer. Looking around she seen Gustus car but the man wasn't to be seen. She jogged up to the entrance where she had entered with Echo previously. Looking past the desk man she ran up the stairs as quick as she could. Looking down the numbers she tried to remember what way she had gone to get to the place.

"Alexandra." Lexa turned around to see Gustus standing on the other end of the hallway.

"Have you found her?" Lexa all but yelled it.

"No something is wrong the same apartment you were in is empty now." Gustus couldn't figure out what had happened.

Lexa ran back down the stairs to the guy at the desk slamming her hand down on the counter pointing at him.

"What happened to the room I was in before I know you remember me." Lexa tried to contain her anger.

"Sorry ma'am I don't know what you are talking about." Lexa felt her anger rise when someone bumped her out of the way.

"Hey asshole you better open your damn mouth now or you won't have one later." Octavia pushed Lexa out of the way reaching over the desk to grab the guys shirt almost yanking him over the counter top.

"Penthouse it was all moved to the penthouse after she left." Octavia watched the guy point at Lexa.

"Keys now" Lexa yelled watching the guy fumble with his key card.

"Excuse me we're responding to a disturbance." Lexa and Octavia turned around to see two police officers.

"Shit." Octavia whispered it.

"Officers can I have a word." both girls looked to see Gustus heading towards the officers as he nodded for both of them to take off.

"Let's go." Lexa bumped Octavia with them both sneaking off.

* * *

Clarke stayed still feeling herself wanting to fall asleep she willed her body to stay awake thinking about Lexa and how all she wanted to do was be back in the arms of the woman she loved. Gripping the small can of mace she could hear Finn talking to himself while packing things up as he quickly stomped through the loft. Something had set him off causing him to rush whatever he was planning. Peeking her eyes open and between all the dots she was seeing she watched him open the door sitting a few suit cases outside. Clarke told herself this was her chance to get out. The door was open all she needed to do was try and make a run for it. Seeing him head back away she pushed her way up wobbling towards the doorway running into a few things on her way.

"Clarke." she heard Finn yell hearing whatever she knocked down on her way out the door she tripped slightly over all the suit cases he was obviously planning on taking her somewhere she she moved as fast as she could towards the exit staircase. It was only a few feet away when she was slammed into it by his body. She felt his hands roam over her body before she used all her might to shove back against the door she knocked her head back feeling it hit him but only making her see spots more. She was becoming weak again but shoving on the door again she got it open and it set off the fire alarm.

"Not smart Clarke." She glanced back seeing his nose bleeding as he grabbed her arm she lifted the can of mace spraying it directly into his eyes she heard him scream in pain bending over she lifted her knee as high as she could hitting him in the face again before falling backwards through the door stumbling down the stairs of the exit.

"One two three." Clarke told herself to keep counting as she pushed herself down the stairs trying to trip of hurt herself.

"Four five six." Clarke kept counting till she seen another door she shoved through it seeing she was in an alley way now. The cold air hit her face waking her up a little more. She kept thinking about her training and what her mother had said and what she was told regarding some odd drug that knocked you out and it kept playing in her head hoping that wasn't going to be her.

"Help." Clarke started to yell because she wasn't sure how far she was going to make it but she knew if she could just get to the main street she would be safe.

* * *

Lexa dashed up the stairs not even thinking all she knew was she needed to get to Clarke. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She wasn't shocked to feel Octavia on her ass they both were sprinting for the sake of Clarke's life because for some unknown reason the elevator didn't work.

"Clarke." Lexa and Octavia stopped suddenly in there tracks hearing someone yell.

"Did you hear that?" Octavia whispered.

"Yeah it sounded like a muffled guy maybe." Lexa whispered back they weren't sure what just happened.

"Quiet." Octavia pointed down the stairs making both of them tip toe down them but as fast as they could.

"Look." Lexa pointed at a bloody hand print on the wall and it made her heart race hoping it wasn't Clarke's.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Octavia started to freak out.

"Clarke." Octavia and Lexa both stopped again they had no idea what Finn could be doing or planning.

"Shhhh." Lexa pointed as they both crept down the stairs farther listening they heard a door slam open.

"Keep going." Octavia shoved Lexa forward she was worried about the amount of time they had.

"Shut up." Lexa shoved back as they hit a bottom exit seeing blood on the door handle.

"Clarke get back here now we're not done" Lexa and Octavia looked at each other hearing the voice trail off causing them to run again.

* * *

Clarke heard Finn yelling from behind her she was trying her hardest to run knowing Finn was right behind her. She knew she didn't have much strength left in her but she forced herself to keep going.

"Hellpp." Clarke croaked out feeling Finn grab the back of her dress forcing her to hit the sidewalk she fell to her knees not even feeling the pain. She kept crawling feeling him grab her attempting to pick her up when she heard someone screaming at them and she felt her body get dropped even harder this time on the ground.

"Clarke oh my god Clarke." Raven grabbed a hold of her friend dragging her up off the ground onto her lap trying to figure out where all the blood was coming from.

"Raven man am I happy to see you." Clarke smiled before she felt everything go black.

Raven looked around starting to yell for help as she pulled out her phone and called 911 for an ambulance. Looking back down the ally way she see Finn holding his nose and eyes and when he spotted her she could see the fear in his eyes as he took off running.

"You are not getting away with this asshole." Raven yelled down the ally but refused to let go of Clarke who had now passed out on the ground.

"Come on Clarke stay awake." Raven kept checking Clarke for a post and even breathing as she yelled to the dispatcher on the phone.

* * *

Lexa and Octavia pushed the door open hearing the yelling in the ally way. They both started to sprint towards Finn who was back tracking because they could hear Raven yelling from the other end.

"Get Clarke." Octavia shoved Lexa because she had plans for Finn herself.

"Finn." Octavia surprised Finn who was now running back towards them by clipping him at the knees.

"Ughhh." Octavia was pleased to hear him groan the second she knocked him on his ass.

"Get away from me." Octavia bent down smiling seeing now holding his knee and exactly how messed up his face was.

"Awww pretty boy Finn your face is looking a little rough." Octavia slapped the side of his cheek laughing before she felt the kick to her side and she hit the ground.

"You son of a ." Octavia held her ribs curling up before she was kicked again.

"You were always a dumb and distracted bitch." Octavia seen Finn standing now obviously not hurt in the knee.

"You'll never be good enough for her." Octavia yelled knowing it was a low blow and it hit the spot with Finn because she felt him kick her again before he screamed.

"I don't think so." Octavia looked up seeing Gustus holding Finn by the back of his neck.

"Ninja man to the rescue." Octavia huffed out a ragged breath climbing to her feet.

"Go get yourself checked out and see Clarke. I'll take care of him." Gustus now had Finn's arm twisted behind his back as he cried like a baby.

"Thanks." Octavia smiled heading towards the red lights where she knew her friends were.

* * *

Lexa was holding Clarke in her arms wiping her face. There was blood all over her but thankfully it wasn't hers. She must have done a good amount of damage to Finn in order to make it this far and to be covered in his blood. She was passed out and they didn't know what it was from but the paramedics had an IV in her quickly to flush her system as they climbed up into the back of the truck.

"Her mother is Dr. Griffin get her on call now." Lexa spat out to the driver as she was stopped.

"Ma'am you can't come with." Lexa looked at the guy trying to hold her back.

"I dare you to try and get me out of this truck. If you want to keep your job I suggest you get your ass in here and get us to the hospital." Lexa all but screamed at the man.

"Let's go." Lexa watched the guy jump in the back as fast as he could yelling at the driver she must have scared the shit out of him.

Raven stood watching everything going on she couldn't find Octavia even though she swore she had her the girl. Pushing threw the crowd now that had formed and reporters because of Lexa and whoever decided to make a scene out of the girl and her last name. She finally heard the voice of the girl she was looking for.

"Hey sexy." Octavia coughed a little knowing something was wrong with her ribs and it was killing her.

"Oh my god Octavia." Raven ran grabbing the woman she loved looking her over she couldn't see any cuts or scrapes but the way Octavia was holding her side she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Raven looked past her trying to figure out why Octavia was hurt.

"Finn he got the best of me for a second, kicked me in my ribs." Octavia bent over feeling the pain a little more.

"I'm going to kick his ass where did he go?" Raven started to head past Octavia.

"No no Gustus has him, just get me to the hospital to see Clarke." Octavia groaned.

"Come on." Raven picked up Octavia with ease making her way to her car down the street she was thankful she parked away from the crowd.

Lexa ran into the hospital after the guys pushing Clarke through the doors running directly into Clarke's mother who was waiting. She could see the worry on her face the second she spotted Lexa with blood on her and same with Clarke.

"Speak to me what happened." Lexa shook out of her thoughts hearing Clarke's mother yelling at her.

"Finn it was Finn but the blood isn't hers but I think she was drugged with something we don't know Raven found her on the ground mumbling before she passed out." Lexa was speaking so fast she was out of breath.

"Okay stat let's move her. I want a round of saline and iv fluids hooked up now we need to flush her system and then get a blood panel done on her asap and when I say now I meant ten minutes ago." Lexa watched everyone scramble faster then she thought it proved just how powerful Clarke's mother was inside of the hospital.

"Miss Voss?" Lexa look to her side seeing a stat nurse standing next to her.

"Yeah?" Lexa was confused.

"I've known Clarke my whole life trust me when I say she is strong but if you want I can get you in a waiting room in the back so you can know more the second they find out." Lexa shook her head happy to know she was allowed in the back for the sake of knowing anything.

"Lexa." Raven yelled walking through the ER doors with Octavia in her arms.

"Can we get a chair over here please." Lexa ran up to Raven hearing the nurse yell behind her.

"What happened?" Lexa helped Raven get Octavia into the wheel chair.

"Ohhh Finn caught me off guard after I took him out. Guess that little bastard is a better actor then I thought." Octavia coughed again feeling her side hurt.

"Tell me what happened." Octavia looked at the nurse.

"Tell me about Clarke." Octavia spit back.

"Octavia tell her now." Lexa pointed at the nurse.

"Tell me about Clarke." Octavia was stubborn.

"Shut up she was kicked in the ribs less then thirty minutes ago and it's been hurting her since and she has a horrible sounding cough if that is what you can call it." Raven spoke up pushing the chair anywhere she could go.

"Raven you are going to pay for that." Octavia tried to yell towards her girlfriend as the nurse took the chair pushing her into the back.

The race of the ER and people pushing past them wasn't phasing Lexa or Raven because both were just stuck on the back room doors where they weren't allowed. Both felt the tears warming their eyes, both felt their knees go weak and both wanted to scream, yell or even punch something because no matter what happened Lexa and Raven looked at each other both having no idea what was about to happen to either women they loved.

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

Lexa paced in the waiting area of intensive care. They had moved Clarke into a room under constant supervision because they were still in the unknown regarding what Finn had put in her drink. Lexa had text Gustus and told him to do whatever possible to find out what it was so that Clarke's mother could figure it out and help her. Lexa felt like she was burning a line in the rug for as many times that she had paced but she couldn't just sit and do nothing and sleeping was out of the picture. Looking around she couldn't see anyone to ask if she could see Clarke yet and Raven had went with a nurse to see Octavia in a different area of the hospital.

"Miss Voss." Lexa turned hearing Clarke's mother address her.

"Please just Lexa." Lexa held her breath hoping she wasn't about to get kicked out of the hospital.

"I heard you were still here so I wanted to give you an update on Clarke." Lexa could see concern but she was still hopeful because Abby was updating her.

"Is she okay can I see her?" Lexa rushed her words.

"She's stable for the time being it was touch and go but we're flushing her system as fast as we can. Her blood work is still in the lab but I am hoping this case is nothing like the others I've studied with the current drug floating around." Lexa listened to every word going over it in her head twice.

"Should we be worried. I have Gustus working on finding out what the drug is as well." Lexa hoped she could shed some light on everything.

"Right now it's still 50/50 and obviously I'm worried about her chances of waking up and I can tell you are as well. Usually only family is allowed in the back but I am going to allow you in because even if we have differences I know Clarke truly cares about you." Lexa smiled thinking about how Clarke has stuck up for them from day one with her mother.

"Thank you so much Dr. Griffin." Lexa wanted to hug the woman but she didn't want to ruin her luck.

"Come this way." Lexa followed quickly through the doors.

Clarke felt like she was awake but she couldn't see anything. Her body hurt she felt sore and stiff but she wasn't sure what from. Thinking about moving was possible but she couldn't actually feel her limbs move. Panic started to kick in not sure what was going on with her body because she couldn't move but she felt awake. Something wasn't right and she didn't like it.

"I love you." Clarke tried her hardest to listen she could hear the faint whisper of someone talking to her.

"I need you to come back to me I don't know what I would do without you Clarke." Lexa sat next to Clarke's bed she was hooked up to a few different machines and she was still unconscious from early. They didn't show any serious damage to her brain but she hadn't woken up either which they figured was due to the drug.

"You're safe now and I promise to never let anything like this happen again Clarke please babe just open your eyes." Clarke caught the voice again it was Lexa talking to her. Struggling she wanted to talk she wanted to grab and hold on to the brunette but her body wouldn't move.

"I love you too" Clarke cried out to herself hoping somehow she could show it. If she could just get the message to Lexa, if her body would just wake up so she could kiss the brunette again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Clarke. I want us to live in my house and build it together. I want to see you graduate and take you on a graduation trip. I want to be able to help you sale your art all around the world." Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's hand finally letting her tears drop while squeezing it hoping for any sign of Clarke waking up.

"Do you believe her now?" Gustus had walked up on Abby listening in on Lexa's private conversation.

"How did you get back here." Gustus watched Abby looked shocked.

"I have my ways Dr. Griffin, but do you believe her now." Gustus repeated his question.

"I see she truly cares about my daughter but I still am unsure of the future between the two of them would do any good to our families." Gustus wanted to walk Abby directly back into the room and make her listen again.

"You have a right to your own opinion Dr. Griffin and I appreciate you allowing Lexa to visit Clarke but trust me when I say this Clarke and Lexa they are real and I see it lasting forever so I hope you can come to terms with us being in your life for a long time coming." Gustus spoke with confidence he knew it was true from the start between the two he could see the connection Lexa and Clarke held.

"You never know what the future holds sir." Gustus watched Abby walk away without saying another word.

"Hard headed woman." Gustus mumbled to himself as he peeked in on Lexa who had her head laying on Clarke. He couldn't tell if she was asleep so he left to make his way to find Octavia and Raven.

Raven sat in the chair arguing with Octavia about moving and being stubborn and hard headed. The brunette had been yelling since she walked into the room for ratting her out in the ER.

"I'm not kissing you for a month." Octavia glared at Raven before coughing again.

"Can you please just calm down O you have two broken ribs and some serious bruising. Don't make me have the nurse come in and knock you out." Raven warned Octavia who had refused to calm down.

"Where is Clarke?" Octavia glared at Raven.

"She's in the intensive care where her mother stuck her and if I'm still right Lexa is pacing outside the doors waiting to hear something about her." Raven grabbed Octavia's hand squeezing it.

"I want to see her." Octavia pushed the nurse button wanting someone to come in her room.

"We all want to see her as well O but you need to stay in bed." Raven was about to knock the brunette she loved over the head to get her to shut up.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Gustus walked in listening to both of them bickering at each other.

"Ninja man please get me out of here." Octavia pleaded with Gustus.

"You know I can't do that Octavia you are injured." Gustus walked up checking out the clipboard on Octavia health.

"Don't read that board they are lying." Octavia tried to act like the pain wasn't killing her but it was.

"Broken ribs hmmm looks like I have even more to deal with then I thought." Gustus tapped the board thinking about Finn and how he had him locked up with some friend of his on the police force. No charges yet because Gustus wanted information first.

"Where is Finn?" Raven broke the ice on the question they all wanted to know.

"He's being taken care of nothing you two need to be worrying about." Gustus gave both of them a serious look.

"I want to see him." Raven stood up hoping Gustus would agree.

"I don't think so." Octavia spit back.

"How long has it been since you pushed this button." Raven picked up the pain medication button not knowing what was in it but hoped it knocked Octavia out for a bit.

"Raven I'm going to kill you." Octavia ripped the button back but she already heard the beep knowing the meds were going to kick in soon and she was going to fall asleep.

"Octavia you love me." Raven looked down at the brunette and smiled because the girl was glaring at her.

"How did I get stuck with the four of you." Gustus broke the stare between the two girls.

"You love us." Octavia laughed pointing at Gustus seeing him smirk.

"You know she is going to kill you right." Gustus looked at Raven who was looking at Octavia seeing her slowly start to feel the meds.

"I know but I'd rather have her kill me and be okay then hurt herself being stubborn." Raven was serious because Octavia never listened.

"You saved them both Raven." Gustus patted Raven on the back knowing if it wasn't for her they would have never gotten the jump on the situation.

"Will you let me see him?" Raven asked again.

"No I will not. I'm not even allowing Alexandra to see him, but if the time comes I will make sure you get your chance." Gustus refused to let anyone know where he had Finn because he knew it would lead to more trouble.

"He needs to pay for this Gustus." Raven stomped her foot.

"Trust me Raven I have everything under control." Gustus started to head for the door

"What about Clarke?" Raven knew he had seen the blonde.

"Lexa is in with her right now but she hasn't woken up yet. You should get some rest too." Gustus left without giving Raven a chance to ask another question.

_**One week later** _

Lexa stood inside her room grabbing clothes. She had been living out of the hospital and finally they forced her to go home and shower or she wasn't allowed to come back. Leaving Clarke was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew it was true. She had went to visit Octavia who was still in the hospital due to her ribs and the bruising. They had plans on letting her go but Clarke's mother decided to keep her in a little longer due to her inability to listen to the rules and hurting herself some more.

"You ready?" Raven stood in the doorway watching Lexa stand looking helpless.

"I don't know if I can do this Raven." Lexa sat down feeling her eyes start to water. She hadn't given in to crying again after seeing Clarke for the first time and now she felt like she was about to break down.

"What do you mean?" Raven walked into the room sitting across from Lexa.

"I can't do this without her I don't know what I am going to do if she doesn't wake up Raven." Lexa covered her face feeling all control start to slip from her.

"Lexa you can't think that way. This is Clarke were talking about she is stronger than anyone I know she will make it through this." Raven moved from the chair to sit next to Lexa.

"I know Raven but like this is my fault I allowed this to go down." Lexa knew she shouldn't blame herself but it was starting to become hard not too.

"Don't do that Lexa we all took part in this. We all made the plan we just never knew that Finn was going to take it that far even with him being a dirty scumbag." Raven hated him even more saying it out loud.

"I should have known better. I was the one picking him out for being the creepy stalker and yet I let her go in there alone." Lexa looked back up at Raven knowing she was crying.

"Come on commander go shower and I'll grab your stuff will get some food and you can even bring some back to Clarke." Raven knew she was reaching Clarke probably wasn't going to be awake but it was the thought that counts.

"Ughh I hate it when you are right." Lexa got up throwing her bag down heading for the shower.

Octavia found her way to wheelchair sneaking out of her room she wanted to see Clarke. They had only let her visit once in the last week keeping her pretty much under wraps in her room and since Lexa and Raven had left this was her chance. Rolling towards the elevator she felt someone grab the back of her chair.

"Hey asshole let me go." Octavia turned around spotting Gustus who had the back of her chair.

"You do realize you are not suppose to be out of your room right Octavia." Gustus pressed the button on the elevator.

"Ninja man I refuse to let you make me go back." Octavia tried to wheel her chair away from him but didn't budge.

"If you hold still I'll bring you to where I am assuming you are trying to sneak off too." Octavia turned around looking at him before settling back down into her chair.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Gustus said as he pushed Octavia on to the elevator.

"Do you have anything new from Finn?" Octavia knew he was the best bet.

"He didn't know what the drug was but he gave us the dealers name." Gustus had all his people out looking for the guy.

"You're going to find him now right." Octavia was praying they could figure something out soon she wanted her best friend back.

"As soon as I get any information it will be given to Dr. Griffin." Gustus could feel Octavia's frustration.

"This is a damn hospital why can't they figure this shit out." Octavia wanted to throw something at the wall.

"Be calm for all we know she can sense or hear you." Gustus whispered pushing her into Clarke's room next to the bed.

Clarke heard people talking but she couldn't make out the voices yet. She pushed to wiggle her hand or fingers anything for someone to know she was awake.

"Clarke or well bitch I need you to wake up. I'm not equipped to deal with Lexa and Raven by myself they are driving me crazy." Octavia leaned forward no matter the pain she felt in her side.

Clarke wanted to laugh because she could only imagine how Octavia felt because she had been listening to Raven and Lexa herself along with Gustus and her mother and she was ready to smack all of them as well since she couldn't exactly cry.

"I have ninja man behind me and he refuses to let me do anything on my own because if I defy orders my ribs won't heal. Yes Finn got the best of me at the moment but trust me he will go down without his teeth again." Octavia leaned forward some more grabbing her best friends hand squeezing it hard.

"Please Clarke I need you back just anything give us something we need you so badly." Octavia wanted to cry seeing her best friend lay in the bed still.

Clarke tried her hardest to squeeze Octavia's hand back. She could feel everything and see everything but for some reason she had no control over her body yet. She kept playing back every medical book and experience she had been through trying to find a way to wake her body up.

"Octavia let's go before someone realizes you left your room again." Gustus spoke up watching the brunette wipe her tears away.

"Tell them to go screw themselves." Octavia snapped back she was tired of being treated like a baby.

"I would love to but for the sake of you getting out of the hospital let's go." Gustus pulled the wheelchair back turning around towards Clarke.

"Clarke I know you can hear me and we will never repeats this but I miss you come back to us." Gustus never admitted his feelings but he had a soft spot for the blonde and everything they had been through together.

"What did you say?" Octavia watched Gustus lean in close and whisper something to her best friend.

"None of your business." Gustus turned back around starting to wheel Octavia out of the room.

"Asshole it is my business she is my best friend" Octavia crossed her arms and puffed out her chest only to cough.

"Karma can be a bitch Octavia." Gustus smirked because he had been dealing with a cranky Octavia for a week now.

"This blows." Octavia leaned back in her chair trying not to cry because she needed to stay strong for everyone else.

Lexa stood in the store looking at the gift section. Clarke's room was full of flowers and gifts but she felt her girlfriend needed something personal not just flowers that could die. Searching through the stuffed animals like she had so long ago for the blonde she wanted to find something new for her.

"What are you doing?" Raven stepped up behind Lexa never seeing the brunette look so helpless.

"In the past I bought this bear for Clarke to sleep with just in case we were apart this time I am going to buy one for her to have till she comes back to me." Lexa hunted through everything finding a little raccoon saying be mine. It reminded her of Clarke and that crazy tv show and the first words they shared about being together. It fit perfect.

"Looks like you found a winner?" Raven looked over the brunettes shoulder spotting the cute little raccoon.

"Yeah something like that." Lexa smiled pulling it in close she hoped that Clarke would wake up soon she needed the blonde so badly.

* * *

Clarke struggled with her inner self listening to her mother take her vitals. She could hear each beep and each runoff from her mother on how her health was slowly improving but how she wasn't waking up but they couldn't figure out why. Her cuts and scrapes were looking better she had a small laceration on her eyebrow that would probably leave a scar and her body still ached from whatever might have happened. Thinking about it all now it was still fuzzy on what had actually happened. She remember the fight between her and Lexa at the bar and she remember Finn. She remembered being at Finn's apartment and Echo and then the beer. Struggling the beer something happened after the beer. Hearing the beeping and someone touching her she realized what was happened. Her thinking of the situation had her heart rate rising and her mother was panicking about it.

"Clarke Clarke baby please calm down. Come on sweetie I need your help on this. You need to help me figure out how to help you. I'm sorry about so much and I hate that being in the situation is what brings it out but we all need you to wake up. I need my daughter back." Clarke wanted to cry hearing her mom's words. It was the first time in a long time she heard her mother's caring voice. She just wanted to wake up already.

"Is she okay?" Clarke heard a deeper voice probably a guy but she couldn't quite catch it.

"Yeah something elevated her heart rate not sure what though." Clarke could still hear her mother.

"Have you ever thought that she can hear you?" Gustus walked all the way into the room. He had been in and out of the hospital worrying about Clarke just as much as everyone else.

"It's been heard of but nothing is medically been proven." Clarke wished she could roll her eyes at her mother's comment and she finally knew it was Gustus in the room with her again.

"Are you always so uptight Dr. Griffin?" Gustus asked standing next to Clarke.

"Excuse me this is my hospital." Clarke heard her mother get defensive and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"No offense Dr. Griffin. I'm just curious if you are ever going to be her mother and not just a doctor looking after her. Take that jacket off and take a seat ma'am." Gustus wished that Abby would listen.

"If I am not being her doctor then how am I helping her?" Clarke could see both sides.

"Be her mother." Gustus spoke before walking out of the room only to see Raven and Lexa on there way back in.

"Gustus is everything okay?" Lexa was worried seeing him exit Clarke's room.

"Everything is fine but watch out for Dr. Griffin I might have just ruffled a few feathers." Gustus stopped looking over Lexa seeing as she had finally showered and looked a little better.

"Thank you for watching over her while I left." Lexa hugged him even though there was so much between them she knew that he understood how much Clarke meant to her.

"Raven can I have a word with you." Gustus looked at Raven seeing her become a little scared.

"I'm going to leave you two." Lexa smiled at Raven walking through the door where she seen Abby sitting next to Clarke's bed no doctor jacket on no anything just talking to her daughter. She almost felt like she was intruding but once Abby had spotted her she gestured for her to sit down.

"Dr. Griffin." Lexa wasn't sure what to day.

"It's just Abby for now Lexa." Lexa smiled taking out the little racoon she had bought at the store grabbing Clarke's hand to help her hold it.

"Hey Clarke I got you something it's a little racoon. It reminded me of that crazy show you watch and I need you to come back to me so we can start watching season three here soon." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand knowing that Abby was watching her.

Clarke could hear Lexa and she could feel her mother on the other side of her. She was a little worried with both of them so close to each other but hearing Lexa's words and her voice breaking made Clarke struggle again she wanted to let Lexa know she was okay she could hear her. That's when she heard her heart monitor jump again.

"What is wrong with her is she okay?" Lexa got scared looking at Abby.

"Gustus told me to be a mother Lexa and to listen to Clarke. So maybe she is listening to us." Lexa stared at Abby at a loss for words she had never seen this side of the woman.

"Tell me Lexa what are you plans with my daughter?" Lexa still sat silently she never expected this conversation to happen when Clarke was in the hospital.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Lexa was hoping she could get out of this one.

"Your intentions Lexa. I am Clarke's mother and I know she is adult and has already picked you but how do you feel?" Clarke could hear her mother looking for the 411 on what Lexa had planned for them.

"I love your daughter Abby. I love her with everything I have and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the same person I am today. Randomly meeting her in that coffee shop was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I am building a house away from my father's company and I plan on asking Clarke to move in with me if she approves." Lexa started with the basics knowing Abby was listening in depth by the looks of it.

Clarke felt her heart gush with love. Hearing Lexa made her want to shout out yes to her about them moving in together. She had been thinking over it herself because Lexa was always at her apartment but she wasn't sure how to approach it.

"Clarke is an amazing woman Abby. She has so much spirit and talent she opens your eyes to the world that you thought you were living till you capture it in her eyes. Everything about her is beautiful and no matter what happens in the future she will have my heart. I use to tell myself after my past that love is a weakness but I've learned from Clarke that we all deserve more than that and she has proved to me that I can love again and be loved back. I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand hard hoping that if she really could hear her it would be a yes that Clarke would want everything she wants.

"I believe you Lexa, and I can hear the love in your voice for my daughter. I should have taken some time to get to know you like Clarke had asked. We have a very hard past Clarke and myself and I won't deny seeing her with you and the light in her eyes from her happiness I am jealous she has been able to find that in someone like I shared with her father. I would like for us to get to know each other." Clarke heard her mother's comment and she was sure no matter what that her jaw just dropped. She never expected her mother to ever approve of anything in her life anymore. It caused Clarke to struggle even more hoping she could have her say so in the conversation between the two.

"I hope that we can have dinner and put all of this past us once Clarke wakes up. We all have been through a lot regarding Costia and Finn and I want to be able to move past it and focus on my future with Clarke. I want us both to continue school and to explore the world Abby and I can't think of anyone else I would rather do it with then Clarke so I think you approving that would make Clarke the happiest daughter ever. I want forever with her if she will have me." Lexa looked down quickly she swore she felt Clarke's hand twice but she couldn't tell if it was just her imagination.

"What?" Lexa heard Abby yell at her.

"I swear her hand moved I felt it move Abby." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand again hoping for something for anything.

"Forever." Clarke could have swore she got the words out even if she could only still see black behind her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Lexa stood up over Clarke she had spoke.

"Clarke baby can you hear us?" Abby stood up watching her daughter. Everything was stable she just needed her to open her eyes.

"Forever." Clarke pushed it out again feeling her senses come back a little she squeezed only to feel Lexa squeeze back.

"She is squeezing my hand." Lexa started to cry she wanted to run around the hospital room and scream but she refused to let Clarke's hand go.

"Clarke babe I've missed you. I need you to open your eyes and let me see that beautiful blue color I fell in love with." Lexa didn't care anymore that Abby could hear her she only wanted Clarke.

"I want forever." Clarke got the full sentence out hearing her voice raspy and low but knowing Lexa was talking to her as she tried her hardest to get her eyes to open up.

"Clarke honey take it easy." Lexa watched Abby stand up hearing Clarke speak too as she grabbed a few things going over her vitals again.

"I'm fine mom." Clarke spit it out feeling her eyes flutter open she searched for the green she was looking for spotting it next to her on the bed smiling but crying.

"Hi." Lexa couldn't believe it she was talking to Clarke and she could see the hazy blue eyes meeting hers.

"Kiss me already." Clarke tried to crack a smile but everything was still on slow motion that was until she felt Lexa's lips brush hers. It was like she was waking up to the world again she could feel the sparks shoot through her body just like the first time she touched the brunette.

"Anything you ask for just as long as you stay with me." Lexa pulled back meeting Clarke's eyes she was looking at the love her life and she was awake and looking back at her.

"Yes." Clarke muttered it feeling her body slowly wake up. Everything was a little tingly but she had a feeling that might be normal.

"Yes what?" Lexa looked down at Clarke confused.

"Yes I will move in with you." Clarke smiled a little seeing Lexa's eyes go wide realizing she could hear her every word.

"You could hear us?" Lexa was stunned.

"Yes." Clarke wished she could lift her arms up she wanted to pull Lexa down into a kiss.

"Clarke hun what are you feeling?" Clarke turned looking at her mother. She could see tears in her eyes but that she was trying to stay professional.

"Umm my body is a little tingly but I am starting to feel some strength come back. I'm still tired and everything from before is fuzzy." Clarke coughed a little trying to keep herself awake.

"Okay we need to run a couple of test do you feel up for that?" Clarke nodded before turning back to Lexa.

"Hey you." Lexa looked down at Clarke she was so happy and amazed that the woman she loved was looking back at her.

"Yes." Lexa didn't even know what to say she wanted to just hug Clarke and never let her go.

"What is that?" Clarke gestured to the little raccoon.

"It's for you it reminded me of your favorite show and now it's special because you woke up with it." Lexa picked up the raccoon and tucked him under Clarke's arm.

"I missed you so much Clarke. I was lost without you and I am so sorry this has all happened. I promise to keep you safe." Lexa knew she was rambling but she couldn't help herself.

"Lexa." Clarke smiled seeing the brunette panic with happiness.

"Yes Clarke." Lexa looked down at Clarke's serious face and she got a little scared.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa looked a little shocked before she felt the brunettes lips on hers. It was soft and slow almost like she was afraid to hurt her. Clarke struggled but managed to get her hand up to pull on Lexa's shirt a little harder so that the kiss was firm and inviting. Even with hearing everyone she missed every second of kissing the girl she loved.

"Okay you two." Lexa pulled back seeing Gustus standing in the doorway.

"Ninja man." Clarke wiggled her fingers to try and get him to come closer.

"Clarke I am glad to you see you are awake. We've had some extremely annoying issues that will be settled now that you are back with us." Gustus smirked knowing Clarke knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Where is she?" Clarke asked about Octavia because she remember hearing both of them.

"She is asleep at the moment. Raven keeps pressing her meds button so she will stop fighting us all." Gustus wanted to laughed seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"She's going to be pissed you know." Clarke watched her mother come back into the room eyeing Gustus again.

"Okay Clarke let's get these test out of the way and then back in bed for you to get some more rest." Clarke heard her mother nodding her head she turned back to Lexa.

"I love you." Clarke said it loud so that everyone could hear it. She knew it was something the brunette needed.

"I love you too." Lexa smiled squeezing Clarke's hand she wanted to scream and jump for joy.

"We will be back real soon." Lexa and Gustus stood watching a few men unhook Clarke getting her prepared for movement.

"Don't leave." Clarke turned looking back at Lexa.

"Never I'll be here when you get back I promise." Lexa leaned down quickly as Clarke was getting wheeled away giving her a quick kiss and shoving the raccoon in her lap.

"Gustus we need to go tell Raven and Octavia. I promised them as well if anything happened or any update came up I would tell them right away." Lexa headed out the door before stopping.

"Alexandra stay here I will go get the both of them." Gustus headed out of the door knowing this was going to be a crying fest from all of them but he was more than excited to see Clarke awake.

"Raven if you don't give me that damn button I swear to god." Octavia was standing next to her bed practically ready to tackle her girlfriend.

"Octavia if you don't sit your ass down I'll push this button." Raven stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Please you two I have an update." Gustus stepped into the brunettes room seeing the two challenging each other off before turning to look at him.

"What kind of update? Oh my god is Clarke okay? Ninja man now." Octavia headed towards the door at him.

"She's awake." Gustus spoke up seeing both girls jaw drop before trying to push past him through the door.

"Move you asshole." Raven tried to shove back Gustus feeling like she was hitting a brick wall.

"First things first she just went for testing and if you two plan on leaving this room there are two rules." Gustus didn't budge feeling both girls hit at him trying to squeeze through the door.

"Fine what are they?" Octavia put her hand on her hip pissed off.

"You in a wheelchair now before Abby yells at me and you push her is rule number one." Gustus watched Octavia all but jump in the chair and Raven behind it like it was a circus act.

"Rule number two?" Raven was ready all but to race down the halls to see Clarke with Octavia.

"She's tired and can remember most of what we all have said to her but she is still fuzzy on what exactly happened. So until she is more stable let's keep those contents to a minimum please." Gustus watched both girls nod before he stepped out of the doorway watching Octavia tap Raven telling her to go now.

* * *

Clarke loved working in a hospital and helping people but as of right now she was tired of the hospital. It was obvious to her body she hadn't been awake but she was tired of hearing the beeping and the poking. Laying in the machine getting another cat scan which she presumed was her third one all she could think about was Lexa and her friends and how she just wanted life to go back to the way it was. She was remembering slowly what happened and she knew it all involved Finn and Echo and that is how she ended up in the hospital but she knew better than to push her body.

"Okay last one I promise then we can get you back to you room for some rest." Clarke felt the machine pulling her back out as she pushed herself up slowly stretching.

"So how much did you hear?" Clarke looked up at her mother wondering about the question.

"All of it pretty much, some things were muffled but if you were close enough to me I could get most of it." Clarke watched it wash over her mother's face that she had heard her talking.

"Don't worry mom I won't say anything about what you said and I must admit I am proud of you for listening to Gustus and giving Lexa a chance. I hope you really meant it." Clarke stood up making her way back to the wheelchair.

"I did mean what I said but we can discuss that later let's get you back." Clarke felt the guy behind her start to push her chair towards her room. She was thankful all the poking and prodding was over. She just wanted to get in bed and sleep with Lexa next to her.

"Can you take me to see Octavia and Raven." Clarke looked up at the man hoping he would listen with her mother not hovering.

"I'm sorry Miss Griffin I have strict orders." Clarke should have known but she figured she would talk Lexa into getting her out of her room. Turning the corner into her room she her chatter not sure what to expect she wheeled through the door to see Lexa and her two friends sitting in her room. Seeing Octavia start to cry made her start to cry herself. Standing up she watched her best friend get up all but lunging at her.

"You bitch." Octavia got it out being sobs.

"I missed you too O." Clarke felt the grip tighten around her before pulling back.

"I'm so happy to see you." Raven slid in between the two girls getting her hugs in as well.

"Stop hogging her." Octavia stomped her foot pouting.

"O why are you in a gown?" Clarke finally noticed her best friend was checked in the hospital as well feeling a few memories come back to her.

"I got a little banged up but nothing like you. Octavia lifted the side of her shirt showing the bruising which had yet to fade.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Clarke gasped hopping closer to Octavia.

"Yeah I am slowly getting better thanks to ninja man and Raven pushing my pain button and not letting me sneak in here." Octavia smirked at the two.

"One of them should have just knocked you out." Clarke laughed at little seeing Octavia glare at her. Looking behind her she spotted Lexa just curled up in the chair watching them all talk and get it all out.

"Do you think I could get some action from my girlfriend?" Clarke spoke up watching everyone go silent as Lexa was smiling but seemed to still be in shock.

Lexa smiled she couldn't believe what was happening all of her friends and the woman she loved were happy and smiling. It was everything she had been wishing for. Standing up hearing Clarke's request she made her way over to the blonde wrapping her arms around her pulling her in tight she felt Clarke nudge her way into her neck kissing her jaw lightly.

"You can have anything you want." Lexa whispered it making sure Clarke could hear her as she leaned in and kissed Clarke on her temple.

"Okay okay we got the picture you two need some alone time." Raven spoke up looking at every one of them smiling at the two even Gustus and she even spotted Dr. Griffin near the door.

"She's mine next commander." Octavia kissed both of them on the cheek before sitting back down in her chair feeling Raven start to push her out.

"I love you guys." Clarke lifted her head off Lexa's shoulder watching everyone exit her room.

"Let's get you in bed." Lexa helped Clarke walk over to her bed getting her settled in. It was more than obvious she was tired.

"No please." Clarke opened up the cover side wanting Lexa to get in.

"You should just get your rest I will sit over here." Lexa wouldn't admit it but she was afraid to hurt Clarke.

"Lexa I need you and I want you so please get in bed with me." Clarke spoke with a stern tone because she could see the bags under Lexa's eyes knowing she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Just till you fall asleep." Lexa crawled under the covers with Clarke feeling her snuggle down into her. It was the best feeling she had felt in so long. She wasn't sure if she would get this chance again but she had it back and she didn't plan on letting it go.

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

**_One week later_ **

"Oh my god." Clarke plopped down on her own bed feeling like she was in heaven.

"What's wrong are you okay?" Lexa ran into Clarke's bedroom seeing the blonde smiling lying on her bed.

"I'm never leaving my bed I missed it way too much." Clarke rolled over pushing her face into her pillows. She could still smell Lexa on them.

"You scared the shit out of me Clarke." Lexa stomped over towards the bed sitting down on it.

"Stop worrying I'm fine but." Clarke smirked seeing Lexa stare at her like she was waiting on something.

"But what, since you refuse to just say it." Lexa knew she was being paranoid since Clarke had gotten out of the hospital but she never wanted to see Clarke like that again so if that meant hovering she was going to do it for awhile.

"You could come over here and love me." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa shake her head.

"I do love you Clarke." Lexa had made a point to say it whenever she got a chance now.

"No Lexa come love me in a different way." Clarke scooted closer to the brunette sliding her hand up her shirt letting her fingers play across Lexa's toned stomach.

"Clarke it hasn't been that long since…" Lexa felt Clarke slid her hand up her shirt even further pushing up under her bra quickly squeezing not giving her a chance to catch up to what just happened.

"Lexa I know what you're thinking but shut up." Clarke was frustrated. She had been out of the hospital for a few days and all she wanted was Lexa's hands on her and yet the brunette was being picky.

"Mmmm." Lexa felt the small moan escape her knowing Clarke got exactly what she wanted with one touch.

"Exactly what I thought." Clarke moved quickly to straddle the brunette who she knew would try and back out and she refused to get denied again due to what happened.

"God I've missed you." Lexa felt herself craving for the blondes touch the second she got a taste of it. She felt Clarke's lips start to make their way down her neck with her hands in her hair tugging on it lightly.

"Prove it." Clarke said in a low husky voice she couldn't stop herself from grinding down into Lexa. She felt like it had been way too long and she needed the brunette now.

"It's too soon you could….." Lexa tried to get it out but Clarke's lips were attached to hers full of passion and want. She felt Clarke's hips grinding into her and she was losing her train of thought.

"Lexa if you don't give me what I want I'm going to take it." Clarke pulled back just enough to whisper it to the brunettes mouth. Reaching her hands down she pulled off her shirt letting Lexa get a view of her body.

"Ughhhh" Lexa lost her words she just grabbed Clarke by the hips picking her up before turning and tossing her down on the bed. Staring down at the blonde she grabbed her shirt and lifted it off tossing it aside before sinking back down into the bed putting her weight on Clarke she heard the blonde sigh.

"It's about time." Clarke smiled seeing the lust and dark green in Lexa's eyes. She let her fingers slide over Lexa's back tracing every mark she remembered. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her the second she felt Lexa's lips on her neck nipping and sucking it felt like heaven had touched her again.

Lexa wanted to cherish the exact moment of having the blonde back and in her arms again touching and feeling her but she could feel the rush coming off Clarke. She was needy and demanding and Lexa couldn't stop herself from matching the pace. She felt Clarke sneak her hand down between their bodies trying to get her fingers where she wanted them.

"No no no." Lexa pulled back grabbing Clarke's hands pinning them above her head.

"Leeeexxxx I want to feel you." Clarke all but wined bucking her hips frustrated with the brunette.

"Clarke if you don't give me what I want I am going to take it." Lexa smirked mimicking Clarke's words from earlier because this was going to be her way and her way only.

"Then you better take it." Clarke challenge she wanted her hands on the brunette badly. She wanted to feel their bodies mesh and own each other.

"Lex ughh shit" Lexa smiled catching Clarke off guard as she slipped her hand down the blondes pants letting her fingers slide over her boyshorts. She could feel how wet the blonde was already and it made her mouth go dry thinking of dipping between her legs and tasting her.

"What are you going to do now Clarke." Lexa teased the blonde feeling her push her hips up begging for any kind of friction between her thighs. Lexa slipped her hand below her boyshorts allowing Clarke to push up letting her fingers push against her clit. Hearing the blonde moan made Lexa want to give her even more pleasure.

Clarke wanted to beg she wanted to plead for Lexa to give her anything. Her body felt deprived of the brunette. Pushing up she moaned getting some pressure from the brunette. She tried to tighten her thighs but Lexa didn't allow it as she placed her thigh between them keeping her legs spread. She could feel the brunettes fingers teasing her giving her just enough pleasure before taking it away. She could feel Lexa's tongue and teeth working their way over her stomach back up towards her neck. Tipping her head to the side she gave her all the room she needed.

Lexa loved that Clarke was giving herself to her. It was obvious they both missed each other in every way possible. Lexa took advantage of the space sucking down hard she knew it was going to leave a mark but she didn't care. Knowing the blonde was getting desperate she gave her what she wanted sliding one finger inside her with ease.

"God yes." Clarke arched her back up pushing her hips into Lexa's hand forcing her to go deeper. The feeling of the brunettes lips sucking down on her neck and the matching pace of hips she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"If you don't slow….." Clarke lost her words feeling Lexa pushing another finger inside of her. She couldn't stop herself from moaning out the brunettes name getting one hand free she grabbed onto the back of Lexa digging her nails in she was losing her battle with it being about both of them then just her.

"No slowing down Clarke just take it." Lexa loved her view of the blonde biting her lip struggling to not let go but giving into everything all together. Lexa kept her pace as she met the blondes mouth kissing her slowly drawing out every inch of passion Clarke had. She could feel the blondes legs start to shake so Lexa took her thumb and circled it over her clit feeling Clarke break the kiss and moaning out her name she pushed harder and that was all it took to feel her melt underneath her.

"You're beautiful." Lexa whispered it in Clarke's ear as she felt the blonde winding down gaining her composure letting her breath even out before laughing a little.

"Please tell me why you deprived me of that." Clarke laughed again feeling Lexa prop herself back up looking down into her eyes.

"Me, deprive you… never." Lexa laughed a little herself because she knew exactly what Clarke was talking about.

"Pshhh if you only knew." Clarke stretched pushing her hair back finally feeling a small bit of relaxation.

"I'm not done yet." Lexa knew she looked completely smug seeing the smile on the blondes face that was because of her.

"Mmm what? Clarke knew she could fell asleep now till she felt Lexa's nails start to drag down her stomach following her lips and tongue.

"I haven't got what I wanted." Lexa spoke up as she slid farther down taking off Clarke's sweats and boyshorts.

"Oh really now?" Clarke felt her body react again feeling the heat pour down to her core as Lexa pushed her legs wide.

"My turn Clarke." Lexa smiled as she dipped her head low to give herself and Clarke exactly what she wanted again.

* * *

Gustus stood in front of Nyko his friend with the police force. They had finally broke Finn and his contacts and had a lead regarding the drug that had been floating around, the same drug that Finn had used on Clarke.

"We've picked up all of them last night." Gustus heard Nyko talking about all the men involved in the drug trade. It was for taking advantage of women but whoever had been making and supplying it had messed up causing several people to pass out and possible die from it.

"Good to hear are we working on getting the rest of it off the streets." Gustus was making sure nothing like this ever happened again.

"Yes sir with the money and effort you and Mr. Voss have provided for us we have extra men out in every area making sure the drug is taken off the street. We've also followed up all of our findings with Mrs. Griffin and she is using the hospital to go about finding a drug to counteract the damages the drug can cause." Gustus listened to everything Nyko had been saying. He was happy that he had gotten the young man a spot on the force it was a great job to get him off the streets.

"You've done an excellent job Nyko. I'm happy to see things are working out for you here." Gustus nodded his head seeing the young man smile.

"Ninja man what's up." Raven walked through the police station at Gustus request realizing she had never actually been in one.

"You asked for a quick meeting with Finn and I'm giving you the chance if you would like to follow up on that." Gustus watched Raven think it over.

"Sure take me to him." Raven knew she didn't need to see the asshole for any reason now that all of her friends were okay and moving on with their lives.

"Right this way." Raven watched the young man in front of Gustus point them to a back room.

"What is he doing back here." Raven was curious to why he was back into the small station.

"He took a deal but he still will not be on the streets so you have no need to worry." Gustus made sure Raven understood they will never be seeing him again.

"Good because then it might be one of us in this jail for killing him." Raven thought about how she never planned on letting him near Clarke or Octavia again.

Gustus watched Raven stand on the other side of the glass looking at the boy she once knew. The one that meant so much to her and her friends back in the day. He knew she had nothing to say but that she wanted to see him anyways.

"Can I walk in?" Raven looked up at Gustus who grabbed the door pulling it open for Raven to walk in.

Raven walked into the room seeing Finn look up at her he gave a small smile. She knew he was embarrassed and unsure of what to say or even think of the fact that she was standing in front of him. She didn't plan on saying a word she just wanted to look him in the eye. To let him see her happiness and know that all of them were going to be okay and that he was never allowed to be around them again.

"Raven." Gustus heard the plea in the boy's voice and just watched Raven continue to stare him down.

Raven watched Finn she could see his eyes begging for words. She watched him fiddle with his hands like he had done so much in the past. She wondering what all of them were ever thinking loving and bringing this boy into their lives to only have him come out this way. To only bring so much hurt to all of them. It was time to leave it all behind. Not saying a word she turned and walked back out of the door hearing Finn start to yell at her she just kept on walking. He was in the past for all of them and that was the best.

"You had nothing to say?" Gustus looked at Raven impressed with the young girl.

"Oh I did but he isn't worthy of a word that could come out of my mouth." Raven patted Gustus on the shoulder knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"You are a smart woman Raven." Gustus gave his praise because he knew that could have gone several ways and most of them bad.

"We're all happy ninja man that is all that matters." Raven smiled nudging the man who she had become to love as well.

"Everything is being taken care of when it comes to him. No one will be seeing him again. I have some people on the force who will make sure of that." Gustus made sure Raven was reassured that he would never be bothering them again.

"Music to my ears. So are you going to stop by and hang out with us tonight." Raven nudged the man again hoping he would say yes.

"What are these plans?" Gustus wasn't aware of anything the girls had planned.

"Clarke's mother has her hospital fundraiser tonight it got pushed back due to everything and even though none of planned on going we figured it would be better if we at least showed our faces before we left for pizza and beer." Raven wasn't happy about going but she was going to do it for Clarke.

"I'll think about it." Gustus smiled knowing it was all Lexa's idea.

* * *

Clarke laid in bed completely satisfied with life. She was warm and snuggled down in her covers listening to her extremely beautiful girlfriend sing in the shower and nothing else could possible be better. She was healthy and had been through several test since the incident and everything seemed fine. She knew that her small appearance tonight would make her mother happy and she hoped it was true what her mother said about getting to know Lexa. She wanted forever with this woman and she planned on getting it.

"Bitch where are you?" Clarke jumped hearing her bedroom door slam open.

"What the hell Octavia." Clarke ripped the covers off her head.

"I missed you and Lexa has been hogging you it's my turn." Octavia pouted climbing on the bed laying down next to her best friend pretty much smothering her.

"No one has been hogging me O. You are my best friend we both know that you have been shacked up with Raven since your ribs are pretty much healed now that you started to listen." Clarke laughed seeing Octavia glare.

"Wait are you naked?" Octavia propped herself up seeing the glow coming off her best friend and she knew.

"Ewww oh my god you let me climb in bed with you after… ughh nasty Clarke." Octavia jumped up out of the bed taking her jacket off and hopping around the room.

"Oh shut up I had to sanitize my counter for like a week after seeing you and Raven on it." Clarke laughed.

"Well at least the commander finally gave in and jumped your bones." Octavia curled up in the chair smiling at her best friend who looked so happy and content.

"Excuse me?" Lexa walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel hearing Octavia's comment.

"Damn commander you plan on dropping that towel while I'm here." Octavia dodged the pillow that Clarke tossed at her.

"She's mine." Clarke scooted up in the bed keeping the covers wrapped around her.

"Did I just hear you say I finally jumped her bones?" Lexa looked between Clarke and Octavia with both of them smiling.

"Yeah I mean geez you've only been holding out on the girl for like what a week now?" Octavia busted it out seeing Clarke glare at her.

"Ohh really now." Lexa looked back at Clarke who was hiding her face.

"Stop being a baby commander she wanted to get laid and her girlfriend was worried about breaking her. I'm just glad she's not going to be bitchy anymore." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke and Lexa stare at each other.

"Interesting." Lexa tried to hide her smile seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Shit Clarke has only been a sex addict when it comes to you." Octavia blurted it out without thinking.

"Octavia get your ass out of my apartment." Clarke threw another pillow at her while laughing.

"Umm no miss hover over here can leave I want girl time." Octavia pouted.

"It's okay I have to go meet up with Gustus." Lexa shook her head laughing at the two girls.

"Get in the shower stinky so we can actually hang out." Octavia waved her hand at her best friend.

"Shut up, you act like you and Raven didn't have sex before you got here." Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she jumped out of the bed walking into the bathroom.

Lexa stood in her sports bra and boyshorts brushing her hair out looking in the mirror. She could see the small traces of Clarke on her body. She felt like everything was going back to normal. Like her life hadn't been torn out of her hands, like she was meant to be hit with reality on what she truly wanted and how she planned on getting it.

"Mmmm I love the smell of you." Clarke walked into the bathroom smelling the lavender earthy smell that Lexa seemed to radiate after her showers.

"Body wash." Lexa laughed watching Clarke turn on the water warming it back up before turning to look at her.

"Are you sure about tonight?" Clarke wanted to make sure Lexa actually wanted to stop by the fundraiser tonight.

"Of course, your mother and I want to work on things for the sake of me never letting you go." Lexa turned around giving Clarke a quick kiss before heading out of the bathroom.

"Hot damn." Clarke heard her best friend all but yell at it as Lexa walked out the door.

"Octavia get your ass out of my bedroom." Clarke yelled from the bathroom hearing both girls laugh.

"Yes boss." Octavia yelled back before turning to Lexa.

"So are you still looking?" Octavia whispered not wanting Clarke to hear her.

"Yes it's why I am meeting up with Gustus. I have three picked out but I need a little more thinking because I want it to be perfect." Lexa grabbed some jeans pulling them on thinking about how far she had come with all of Clarkes friends.

"I want to see them, can I help pick as well. I mean you know I know what she likes." Octavia was excited that Lexa finally admitted she was looking at rings.

"When I narrow everything down I plan on showing you and Raven. I want it to come from me first." Lexa wanted to make sure she picked the ring out herself. It meant a lot knowing she could find and buy the best ring for Clarke. She knew she wanted to propose to Clarke before everything and that she had been looking but since the hospital and knowing Clarke was all in with her no matter what it made her want to make it more official than what they already were.

"Fine but we better get to see first." Octavia patted Lexa on the ass like she would her teammates before heading out of Clarke's bedroom.

Lexa grabbed her hoodie well it was Clarke's hoodie but she couldn't help but love it more than ever. It was one of those things she'd never get use to wanting to keep certain things of Clarke's because they remind her of the blonde. Today was the day she planned on possibly buying an engagement ring for Clarke and wearing her hoodie was just another way of helping her pick one out. Heading back into the bathroom she could heard Clarke humming to herself.

"I'm heading out Clarke. I love you." Lexa spoke up over the shower so the blonde could hear her.

"Nooo come here." Clarke stuck her head out of the shower hating the fact that Lexa was leaving her but she needed to get ready for tonight and hopefully Octavia planned on helping her with that.

"You miss me already?" Lexa laughed stepping up to Clarke who had her head poked out of the shower.

"Kiss?" Clarke pouted seeing Lexa smile.

"Of course." Lexa leaned in to brush her lips across Clarke's.

"Mmm thank you." Clarke enjoyed the kiss before reaching out and rubbing her wet hands down Lexa's face.

"Ewww Clarke." Lexa was the one who pouted now.

"Just another way of showing my love." Clarke laughed pulling the curtain back.

"Just another way at showing my love." Lexa turned around and flushed the toilet before walking out hearing Clarke scream for a second before laughing.

* * *

Lexa stood in front of the window looking into the jewelry store. She had been to so many she couldn't even count and she always went slightly undercover she couldn't afford for anyone to snap a photo of her that Clarke my notice.

"Ready?" Lexa jumped hearing Gustus behind her.

"Ughhh Gustus." Lexa smirked knowing it was just his way of being himself. Since the incident they had become closer again not perfect and no where near where they use to be but they had been making steps forward.

"I think I have it picked out." Lexa pushed through the doors with Gustus in tote.

"I thought you said you have it narrowed down?" Gustus wanted to smile seeing Lexa no the hunt for the spot where the ring must be.

"I did but I have been stuck on this one that I think Clarke will like. It's simple and beautiful and I don't want her to think I am over doing anything." Lexa started to ramble she was nervous.

"Alexandra calm down and just show me the ring." Gustus laughed slightly knowing Lexa heard him seeing her glare.

"Right here that one." Lexa pointed down at a platinum DY unity engagement ring from David Yurmin. It was a small band wrapped in diamonds with a center round diamond. Lexa watched Gustus look it over as she waved a woman over to help them.

"Can I see this one please?" Lexa asked for the woman to take the ring out putting it on the the display counter she watched Gustus pick it up looking it over.

"What do you think?" Lexa felt herself get anxious. Gustus hadn't said a word since he had seen the ring she was almost positive on buying.

"It's a gorgeous ring." Lexa looked up at the woman smiling because at least someone had said something.

"Alexandra." Gustus felt his heart warm. He was proud of the girl he raised and the woman he now could call his daughter.

"Gustus." Lexa waited and waited some more.

"I think it's perfect." Lexa jumped up in the air with his comment and the fact that she found it. After searching and searching she finally had picked out the one she knew Clarke would love.

"Finally and I know Octavia and Raven are going to kill me for buying it now but I just can't pass it up." Lexa shook her head at the woman telling her it was a yes.

"You are purchasing it now?" Gustus looked a little confused thinking of size and everything.

"I had it sized and customized before I brought you here. I knew it was what I wanted for her I just needed you to see it." Lexa bit her lip thinking about it.

"Smart woman." Gustus finally smiled letting her see it.

"I need to text Octavia and Raven really quick." Lexa sat her card on the counter for the woman as she walked away for a second.

 **Lexa:** I got it

 **Octavia:** What are you serious when can I come look?

 **Raven:** Wait I didn't get to see anything.

 **Lexa:** It's being paid for as we speak. I'll show you guys toight.

 **Octavia:** Woot woot go commander.

 **Raven:** I call dibs on first viewing.

 **Octavia:** Pshhh

Lexa put her phone back in her pocket knowing the two would keep going and going regarding the engagement ring she was getting for Clarke.

"I'm very proud of you." Lexa turned hearing Gustus.

"I'm nervous, what if she says no." Lexa finally blurted out what she was mostly paranoid about.

"She loves you Alexandra." Gustus already knew Clarke would say yes because she had asked him about engagement rings already.

"What if it's too early?" Lexa put her face in her hands before hearing someone clear their throat.

"Here you are Miss Voss." Lexa smiled at the lady grabbing the box that looked like it would be a bracelet but it twisted out pushing the ring up in surprise.

"Thank you so much." Gustus spoke up nodding at the woman.

"By the look in your eyes I can tell she is going to be one happy woman." Lexa looked back at the woman who was smiling at her before she grinned back heading out of the store.

"So are we going to see you tonight?" Lexa asked stepping outside waiting for Gustus to join her.

"It's possible, but the question is when are you going to pop the question?" Gustus was curious.

"That I haven't decided but I'm sure I will figure it out." Lexa wiggled the small bag she was holding.

"Lex." Lexa turned around hearing her name spotting Echo standing behind her.

"Echo." Lexa wasn't sure what to say to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Gustus spoke up.

"I was just walking by when I spotted you two." Lexa heard the attitude come out in the girl's voice trying to defend herself to Gustus.

"I have some place to be but it was good seeing you Echo." Lexa was ready to defuse the situation.

"Wait Lex can we please just talk for a second." Gustus watched the girl's face knowing it was honesty.

"I'll be leaving but don't make me have to come back here." Gustus warned Echo before walking away.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Lexa watched Gustus walk off leaving her standing with the bag and her temper.

"I just wanted to say I am really sorry about what happened." Lexa watched Echo play with her bracelet showing she was nervous.

"That's good you should be sorry. Clarke could have died because you and Finn decided to pull some stupid game." Lexa tried her hardest not to raise her voice.

"I know and I never meant for that to happen. I was stupid and just along for the ride how I always am but I'm going to try and change." Lexa nodded happy to hear that at least Echo acknowledged her bullshit.

"That's good I hope everything works out for you." Lexa watched Echo spot the bag and the store that she came out of finally.

"Buying something special?" Lexa smiled knowing that she wasn't going to give a damn word away.

"My lips are sealed." Lexa laughed saying it.

"Are you proposing to Clarke?" Lexa was shocked that Echo just outright asked the question.

"I believe that anything and everything I do regarding Clarke is none of your business Echo, but I hope you do change for the better. You deserve to be happy." Lexa spoke honesty because she knew it's what the girl needed.

"Thank you Lex." Lexa watched her glance at the bag one more time before smiling and walking off.

Lexa stood watching her walk away. She really did hope in the long run that Echo found happiness but all that mattered to her now was making a future with Clarke and the bag she was currently holding was going to be a step in all of it.

* * *

"Octavia." Clarke yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell?" Octavia stepped through her best friend's bedroom door seeing the blonde standing in a very simple black dress tailored in white.

"What do you think?" Clarke turned around slumping her shoulders she didn't know exactly what the dress attire was for the night.

"No matter where we go that will fit in also you look stunning but you might want to use some cover up on that mark." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke look down to where she was pointing.

"Damn her." Clarke looked in the mirror spotting a decent set of teeth marks right above her collarbone.

"You asked for it." Octavia watched her best friend smirk before thinking of how to cover it up.

"Shut up." Clarke bit her lip thinking about Lexa and how she wished they could just blow off everything and spend the night relaxing in her bed.

"Hellllloooooo." Clarke heard Raven yell in her living room causing her to turn around and look at Octavia with a questioning stare.

"I have no idea." Octavia shrugged causing both girls to head for the bedroom door peeking their heads out.

"Raven do you have to be so loud." Lexa walked through the door smiling but shaking her head.

"It's not every day you seen the high and mighty commander break out a suit." Raven stood up giving Lexa a wink.

"This is a fundraiser Raven it requires a suit." Lexa spoke up tugging on her jacket.

"Well well well." Octavia waltz out of the room showing off her dark purple dress hugging her body.

"Ummm." Raven stood not even sure what to think seeing her girlfriend.

"Chin up babe." Octavia walked up to Raven wrapping her hands around her closing her jaw.

"Anyone care to tell me where my gorgeous girlfriend is?" Lexa walked past both of the girls she had come to know as her own friends.

"You mean soon to be fiance?" Octavia whispered it at Lexa.

"Shut up!" Lexa warned the brunette.

"Yeah do you know when?" Raven whispered.

"No I don't know when but this is not a topic that will come up tonight." Lexa warned both of them as she headed into Clarke's bedroom.

"Mmm wow." Clarke turned around to spot Lexa walking into her bedroom in a full suit. It was similar to the one she had seen Lexa in when they first started their banter together.

"Thank you thank you." Lexa popped her collar hearing the blonde laugh at her.

"Such an ego you have." Clarke walked over grabbing the brunette by the front of her suit giving her a passionate kiss.

"Can I get a hello like that every time I walk into your room." Lexa leaned her forehead against the blondes basking in the fact that they had each other.

"Everyday for the rest of my life." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a quick kiss before turning around and grabbing her clutch.

"Time to get the party started." Lexa held out her arm heading into the living room to meet Octavia and Raven.

* * *

Walking into the gallery Clarke was impressed with out nice the hospital had set up the place. She knew the fundraiser was important it helped the hospital with so many other things that weren't always allowed in a regular hospital. Looking around the room she spotted several people she knew and several people who were probably going to be shocked about Lexa being on her arm and some even pissed off.

"Clarke." Clarke turned hearing her mother's voice.

"Mother." Clarke held her breath and her mother was going to follow through with their agreement.

"I'm so very glad you two could make it. Miss Voss." Lexa was a little shocked and hesitated on the hand shake but recovered quickly.

"The place looks beautiful." Lexa smiled looking around again.

"Thank you we're hoping to bring in a decent amount of money tonight to fund for a new ward." Clarke raised her eyebrows wondering what the new ward would be.

"Is it okay if I borrow Clarke for a few I just want to introduce her to a few people." Lexa nodded knowing she needed to make a few rounds as well.

"Of course." Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a quick kiss before heading in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Clarke looked at her mother as they started to head towards some power couples.

"Her father and Gustus are both here and I wanted to give you a heads up. I meant what I said in wanting to get to know her so this is our chance to hopefully mend all ends and move on." Clarke was impressed by her mother's words.

"I've very happy you are giving her a chance mother. I love her so much." Clarke stood with a couple of chairmen peeking a glance at Lexa seeing that she had found her way to Gustus.

"Let's make some money and will go from there." Clarke smiled at her mother and took her lead.

"Ninja man." Lexa hear`d Raven and Octavia pop up behind her.

"Ladies." Gustus smiled at them all.

"You having fun?" Octavia beamed at the man happy he showed up.

"When you two are around, always." Gustus wanted to laugh seeing both Raven and Octavia all but jump for joy.

"Can I talk to you." Lexa didn't want to stop the fun but she wanted to talk with Gustus alone for a minute.

"Yes." Gustus was unsure what the sudden importance as they turned to walk away from the girls.

"Alexandra." Lexa stopped dead in her tracks as they had just walked into her father.

"Mr. Voss." Gustus was the first to speak because he could tell Lexa was confused.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa spit out.

"Mrs Griffin invited me." Lexa looked back at to where Clarke was seeing her throw her a small wink and that was all she needed to gain some confidence.

"Well I am glad I got the both of you here." Lexa reached into her pocket where she had been holding the ring.

"As Gustus knows I bought a ring for Clarke and I plan on proposing when I feel it's right." Lexa took a deep breath looking into her father's face which as unreadable.

"If you love her I will support you Alexandra." Gustus coughed a little not expecting that answer.

"Really?" Lexa was also shocked.

"Yes Alexandra, I am done trying to control your life. I learned my lesson between Gustus and I being selfish. I am also not going to require you to work in the firm either. I want you to pursue your own life with the support of Gustus and I if we can agree on it." Lexa looked at Gustus seeing his jaw was dropped just like her own.

"Wow." Octavia popped up behind Lexa.

"Do you always have to be nosey." Raven spoke up knowing both of them were snooping on the group.

"I can agree to all of that. Thank you father." Lexa was excited and the grin on her face had to have shown it right along with Gustus throwing an arm around her.

"So do I get to see this ring?" Lexa looked at her father before searching for Clarke spotting her on the other side of the room engrossed in a conversation with another doctor so she pulled the ring out of her pocket.

"Hot damn." Octavia spoke up with all of them hovering over Lexa checking out the ring.

"You better be buying me something like that." Octavia nudged Raven giving her a sly smile.

"You did good Alexandra, I'm proud of you." Lexa smiled at her father before shoving the ring back in her hand.

"I think it's about time we all dance." Raven grabbed Lexa heading towards Clarke with Octavia in tow leaving Gustus and Lexa's father to talk.

"Mrs. Griffin would you like to dance?" Lexa stood tall walking both women turn around looking at her.

"Of course." Clarke smiled but bit her lip awkwardly when she seen Lexa holding out a hand to her mother.

"Umm sure, Clarke care to walk them over to the bar." Clarke glared at Lexa wondering what she was up too.

"You look beautiful tonight." Lexa grabbed Abby's hand spinning her around on the dance floor before pulling them together.

"Care to tell me what this is about Lexa?" Lexa smirked knowing that Abby knew she was up to something.

"I wanted to get your approval in a secret way. I have a ring in my pocket and I plan on proposing to Clarke when I feel the time is right." Lexa held Abby's stare not letting her eyes falter once.

"Well Lexa with the way I see my daughter smile at you and how she talks about you and lights up when around you I can't help but give you my approval." Lexa broke out in a smile she wanted to jump for joy but she couldn't make anything obvious.

"Lexa, don't hurt my daughter because I am a doctor and I have my ways." Lexa nodded keeping quite for a second from the warning.

"I'm very happy that we are getting to know each other Mrs. Griffin, your daughter is my world." Lexa heard a cough from behind them.

"Mind if I step in?" Clarke was smiling looking at her mother.

"Of course I think I have some pockets to squeeze, oh and Lexa I plan on getting a check from you." Lexa winked at Abby watching her walk away as she pulled Clarke in close.

"Hi." Clarke clung to her girlfriend loving the way her strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hi." Lexa smiled spinning Clarke around hearing her laugh before pulling her back in close.

"So care to tell me what all this sneaking around is about?" Clarke had watched her friends and Lexa huddled up a few times as she had been making her rounds.

"Nothing important I just have some weekend plans for us." Lexa knew it wasn't a lie she planned on taking Clarke to her house or well she hoped it would be there house when Lexa gave her a key.

"Oh really and what are those?" Clarke raised an eyebrow knowing Lexa was up to something.

"Will talk about it later for now I just want to spend the night happy and having you in my arms." Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke like they had no tomorrow. She knew Clarke wanted to move in with her but moving in and adding a ring might be a lot but she never felt more sure about anything in her life.

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

Clarke sat in her apartment packing a small bag for the entire weekend. Lexa had informed her that they would be staying at her house out in the woods next to the lake for awhile. She was excited to get away from the world to just enjoy some time with her girlfriend. Ever since the accident it had been a lingering issue so she figured time away with her her and Lexa would be able to solve all of that.

"You know bringing clothes really isn't an option right." Clarke laughed hearing Octavia walk in her bedroom.

"We're going to be doing more than just having sex Octavia" Clarke shook her head.

"You sure about that?" Octavia laughed watching her best friend smile. She knew the plans Lexa had and she knew the answer was going to be yes. Her best friend had fallen and been in love with Lexa for awhile now.

"Yes I am sure about that. We both have some work to do and I am hoping that I can help Lexa get a few more things done in the house.

"Okay okay whatever you say." Octavia held up her hands knowing Lexa had the house pretty much complete. She had been sneaking off finishing up a lot of the important work so that her and Clarke could move in together.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Clarke stopped packing seeing her best friend staring at her with an odd look.

"Nothing I just can't believe I have you back. I love you so much." Octavia wrapped her arms around Clarke giving her a tight hug before heading back out into the living room not letting Clarke see her cry with happy tears.

"Love you too O." Clarke laughed knowing her best friend was being emotional.

Octavia headed back out into the living room where Raven was standing looking impatient. She knew Octavia went in to fish if Clarke had knew anything or if she was curious to what was going on.

"She is so oblivious." Octavia jumped up and down giving Raven a high five before hugging her.

"What are you two doing?" Lexa walked through the door with her bag in hand.

"Oh you know just double checking on princess to see if she is clueless." Raven smiled seeing Lexa look at the bedroom door.

"She's really living up to that hair color of hers." Octavia winked at Lexa before pushing Raven towards the door.

"Your commander is her Clarke we're heading out. See you when you get back." Raven yelled as they headed out the door.

"Hopefully the soon to be Mrs Voss will be greeting us rather than Clarke Griffin." Octavia laughed rushing out the door with Raven.

Lexa stood in the living room reaching in her pocket she felt the small box. She was nervous because not only was she asking Clarke to move in with her she planned on proposing to her as well. She had a feeling both questions would equal in a yes she was just hoping she wasn't going to be pushing everything too fast. After what happened with Finn and Clarke being hurt she realized she didn't want to waste another moment in her life without Clarke being hers.

"Hey you." Clarke walked into the living room seeing Lexa lost in thought.

"Hi beautiful, you ready?" Lexa pushed the little box deeper in her pocket smiling because besides the ring she was spending the whole weekend with Clarke.

"I am ready but can I ask what the big occasion is?" Clarke was still curious where the weekend away idea came from. She had no problem leaving with Lexa but usually she isn't so persistent that all their plans were canceled.

"I just want you all to myself. Just us and no one else for a big three whole days." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke giving her a tight hug before grabbing her bad.

"Well you got me babe." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa roll her eyes at the joke.

Lexa tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as they drove the 45min out to the house. She knew it was out of the city and probably a farther drive then either of them would like with school and basic jobs but she liked living away from everything.

"Why are you so quiet." Clarke watched Lexa look over at her and smile.

"I've got a lot of my mind." Lexa reached over and grabbed Clarke's hand.

"Like what?" Clarke stared at Lexa waiting for an answer.

"Like what we're going to eat and where we're going to sleep and how much work we are going to do compared to how much fun I'd rather do." Lexa bit her lip hoping Clarke didn't catch on to her because the house was already stocked with food and she made sure that her and soon to be their bedroom was complete along with she set up Clarke's studio. She crossed her fingers on how she set up the studio would equal a yes to the most important question in the world.

"Seems like more babe." Clarke knew something was up she just couldn't figure out what Lexa was trying to hide.

"You want to stop and grab something to eat or just head straight to the house." Lexa tried to switch the subject.

"It's beautiful we can just grab some sandwiches and beer and spend some time on the dock at first if you'd like." Clarke let the convo slip again because soon enough she was going to get it out of the brunette.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lexa lifted Clarke's hand giving it a quick kiss.

Clarke grabbed her bags walking up to the house she clicked the door hope a little shocked it was already unlocked but she knew this was Lexa's get away place.

"Drop your bags princess let's hit the water." Lexa made note to poke Clarke knowing she was ticklish it would get her to step heading towards the bedroom that she didn't know was finished.

"Yes commander." Clarke tossed her bags jumping up on Lexa's back as she sauntered them outside onto the dock.

"Beer?" Clarke hopped off once Lexa's had set down their cooler.

"How about you?" Lexa smirked seeing the blonde raise her eyebrow grabbing two beers and heading back her way to plop herself down on top of her. Leaning back using her hands as a pillow she had never seen a morning stunning view in her life. Clarke was sipping her beer looking out at the water with the sunset turning her hair a fiery blonde now.

"You're breathtaking." Lexa whispered it knowing that Clarke caught it.

"I love you." Clarke smiled leaning down to give Lexa a soft needing kiss. She couldn't imagine her life being with anyone else but Lexa. She knew this getaway was important to both of them. It was just them again in their own little world.

"This is just one reason I wanted it to be just us this weekend." Lexa reached up sliding her hands up over Clarke's thighs.

"Why is that?" Clarke readjusted herself laying down next to the brunette with her leg still slung over the top of Lexa's.

"These simple moments." Lexa knew she was about to shock them both any second just for the hell of it.

"What is one of the other reasons?" Clarke got curious seeing Lexa smirk with humor in her eyes.

"This." Lexa grabbed Clarke holding on tight she rolled them both off the dock into the water.

"Ohhhh my god." Clarke stood up pushing the water from her face only to see Lexa laughing in the water next to her.

"Fair warning Clarke." Lexa stood up making her way back up to the dock.

"Ohh I don't think so commander." Clarke jumped grabbing the back of Lexa's shirt dragging her back in the water only to dunk her down under it. This time it was her who was laughing seeing the brunette come up sputter water trying to see.

"This is war." Lexa dove forward only to feel the blonde slip from her grasp.

"Got to be faster than that." Clarke swam heading as fast as she could towards the beach hitting the sand attempting to sprint she felt Lexa grab on the back of her feeling both of them come crashing down to the ground.

"No you got to be faster than that." Lexa smirked laying on top of Clarke with her hair pushed back soaking wet and her blue eyes deeper than ever.

"Maybe I just wanted you to catch me." Clarke smirked before grabbing the front of Lexa's shirt pulling her down into a hot passionate kiss. She still hadn't gotten use to how the touch of the brunette set her body on fire. It was like her body craved the heat as she started to tug on the brunette's clothing.

Lexa could feel the change in Clarke's mood. The blonde was tugging on her clothing almost begging for skin on skin contact. Lexa had a hard time resisting especially when she felt Clarke latch her teeth onto her neck starting to suck as she grinding her hips up into her causing her to groan loud enough to feel Clarke smile against her neck.

"Let's go." Lexa pushed herself up before she let both of them rip their clothes off right there on the beach. It wouldn't have mattered since no one was around for miles because Lexa owned the whole surrounding area.

"How about we take this off as we go." Clarke started to lift her shirt off only to toss it in Lexa's face as she ran for the back door.

Lexa chased after her only to follow her slowly towards the bedroom where she knew Clarke had stopped in her tracks. She had the bedroom set up where they each had their own side and on the center of the bed was a carved wooden stand saying key to my heart with a key hanging from the middle of it. Stopping in the doorway she watched Clarke half naked staring at the stand eyes full of excitement and shock.

"So what do you say Clarke?" Lexa watched the blonde jump a little before turning back to her and then to the stand again.

"You… this.. oh my god Lexa." Clarke was shocked. She knew Lexa had mentioned them moving in together but she never expected that the brunette had this much of the house done let alone had the time to set all this up regarding the key and them.

"Is that a yes on you moving in with me?" Lexa waited patiently watching the blonde trying to gauge her actions.

"Yes, yes yes yes." Clarke turned to jump on Lexa feeling her spin her around with both of them laughing before they stepped up to the stand taking the key off of it Lexa hooked it to a key chain she had sitting on the dresser handing it to Clarke.

Clarke couldn't be happier than what she was right now. Moving in with Lexa was something she had on her mind for awhile. She had already offered her apartment to them both and they had pretty much been living with each other but this was a whole different level. This was Lexa inviting her into her secret world. The world she built for herself away from her last name.

"Yours, mine, ours." Clarke read the key chain out loud grinning at the sweet gesture on it.

"You just made my whole entire day Clarke." Lexa walked over holding the blondes hand feeling the key between them Lexa smiled knowing she had one more surprise but it could wait till tomorrow. She wanted to let this celebration sink in.

"Come with me." Clarke sat the key down lifting Lexa's wet shirt up off her body she headed towards the shower. It was time for both of them to get warm and then let their bodies break in that bed.

Lexa woke up early knowing she had a few things to set up for the day. She wasn't sure when she was going to pop the question but everything she had planned was set up in Clarke's studio that she had no idea about. Lexa had been working between time and had a lot of help from Gustus. Knowing they still had a lot of work to do in the entire house she figured it was best that Clarke helped her with it all since this was her house now as well.

"She said yes." Lexa whispered it seeing the key looking back at the blonde sprawled out in their bed. She was beautiful silently sleeping with no care in the world.

_**Beep beep** _

Lexa heard her phone beeping from in the front room. Both of them had forgot all about the world the second they walked through the door. Walking out of the room she left Clarke to sleep as she hunted through her bag for her phone. She had two missed calls from Octavia and about 13 text messages between Raven, Octavia and Gustus.

"Did she say yes" Lexa laughed at Raven.

"Stop having sex." Lexa shook her head at Octavia.

"Everything is setup." Lexa was happy to see that one from Gustus. Switching schools was another priority of hers.

"Answer us." Lexa couldn't help but love both Octavia and Raven. Not only did she get the love of her life meeting Clarke but she gained two amazing best friends.

_**Ring ring** _

Lexa jumped slightly seeing Octavia's name pop up on her phone before answering it.

"Hello Octavia." Lexa waited for it.

"What the hell do you know how to answer your phone." Octavia and Raven had been waiting for an answer from the brunette.

"She said yes." Lexa knew she was teasing them both because she could hear Raven in the background.

"To moving in with me." Lexa heard both of them groan.

"You tricked us." Raven yelled in the background.

"I told you that surprise wouldn't be till today and you two just don't listen." Lexa knew she had the important question planned for today and she wouldn't admit to anyone that she was nervous.

"Surprise?" Lexa jumped hearing Clarke behind her before she felt the blondes hands wrap around her waist.

"Ladies I'll have to call you back the most important person in my life just woke up." Lexa hung up the phone tossing it on the table she turned around and pulled Clarke into a hug.

"What surprise?" Clarke was nosy she knew Lexa had something planned but she thought that was the moving in together.

"Ohhh nothing just a little something I got for you." Lexa knew better than to say there was no surprise because Clarke was smarter than that.

"All these surprises yet I didn't get anything for you." Clarke felt a little sad because Lexa had all this planned and she thought it was just a weekend away.

"All I want is you." Lexa tipped Clarke's chin up to give her a chaste kiss.

"I think I can do that." Clarke pulled Lexa tighter just holding on to the brunette.

"Coffee?" Lexa felt her heart rush just feeling Clarke give her what she wants.

"Of course." Clarke followed Lexa to the kitchen before hopping up on the counter.

"You got a lot of this done I was shocked." Clarke looked around seeing a lot of the kitchen set up and she could see the brunettes personal work carved in several areas of the house.

"I've been working on occasion." Lexa knew every time she told Clarke she had to meet with her father of Gustus she was actually coming out to the house to work. She knew it was keeping it from Clarke but she really wanted today to be special for them.

"I like it a lot but you know now I get to put my artsy touch on everything." Clarke smirked at Lexa grabbing her coffee from the brunette.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lexa smiled sipping her coffee debating on when she was going to bring Clarke to her new studio.

"So where do we start?" Clarke looked around she knew the weekend was about relaxing but she didn't mind putting her time into her new house.

"Well since I had a feeling you were going to ask that I decided that we would start in this room." Lexa snuck between Clarke's legs smiling.

"This was not my idea of work." Clarke pointed between them knowing exactly what the brunette was thinking.

"Okay fiiinneeee." Lexa pouted pulling Clarke off the counter she laced their fingers together heading towards the living room area.

"What do you want to do with this room." Clarke looked at the furniture that was sitting in it but completely unorganized.

"Well I guess we can start by finding out how we want this arranged along with the new tv and surround sound sitting in the other room that belongs in here as well." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes go big.

"You bought all of that?" Clarke thought her dad might have cut off some of her money since she had started applying for classes in architecture.

"My last name is still Voss but actually I bought most of this with my own money I had saved up." Lexa didn't want to take advantage of her father's money even though he had offered to furnish their place.

"Well you have excellent taste Miss Voss." Clarke teased Lexa running her hands over the furniture eyeballing the room.

"I figure these spots here and there you could do your own touch to them." Lexa pointed out accent areas around her carvings into the woods.

"You're allowing me to actually paint the walls?" Clarke was slightly shocked.

"Of course I mean I wasn't going to push my luck until I knew you said yes." Lexa smirked knowing she all the faith in the world in Clarke's artwork.

"What am I going to do with my things from my apartment?" Clarke all of a sudden remembered she lived in another place.

"Ohhh well see Octavia and Raven kind of knew about this so they called dibs on anything you decide you don't want to bring here." Lexa ducked Clarke's hit.

"You told them before even asking me?" Clarke now realized what all the sneaking around was about.

"What I had to double check with the best friends to make sure not only if it was okay but a little help on if you would say yes." Lexa was really just hoping the next question is what she got a yes too.

"Pshh you should have known I was going to say yes. We talked about it in the hospital and trust me I didn't forget I just wasn't sure if you meant right now." Clarke stood up walking around the living room making her way back to the brunette.

"This is a big step for us I just wanted it to be perfect." Lexa was excited to take that step with Clarke.

"If it involves you and me then we know it's perfect." Clarke stepped up to Lexa kissing her slowly with love. She let herself fall into the strong arms of the brunette. She felt the kiss heat up quickly the second she felt Lexa start to tuck her hands up under the t shirt she was wearing.

"You know wearing just a shirt isn't a smart thing." Lexa started to kiss down the blondes neck who had no problem giving her access until she felt herself get shoved backward.

"Really now?" Clarke decided she wasn't going to let it be easy.

"Heyyy." Lexa pouted she was enjoy every step of what was happening.

"You know wearing just boyshorts isn't a smart thing right." Clarke smirked pushing Lexa again having her bump into the wall. She stepped up kissing Lexa hard this time sliding her hand up into the brunettes hair pulling on so she could run her teeth down her neck hearing Lexa groan.

"What are you doing?" Lexa felt herself starting to melt under the blondes touch. She loved it when Clarke took control of everything but this weekend was suppose to be about her and she was flipping the tables on her quickly.

"I'm going to show you how it feels to be owned Lexa." Clarke made sure her voice dropped deeper than normal as she started to suck down on the brunettes pulse point feeling her legs drop just a little.

"Clarke ughhh." Lexa felt her body start to become weak to the blondes touch she was losing her battle to want and need. Feeling Clarke slide her way down her body had her struggling even more. She wanted to just give in and let the blonde have her but it wasn't about her just yet. Reaching down she grabbed Clarke picking her back up she flipped the tables on them shoving Clarke up against the wall seeing her deep blue eyes hit with surprise.

"Mmmm someone getting needy?" Clarke smirked knowing she was pushing all of the brunettes buttons and she loved it. She loved that they both liked to control the situation so a hot battle always drove them both to wanting more.

"No but you're about to." Lexa pulled Clarke's shirt up over her head taking in Clarke's body it sent shivers down her own body on how beautiful the blonde was. Stepped forward she captured Clarke's lips pulling back quickly biting on her lip as she shoved her thigh between the blondes legs hearing her moan from shock and pleasure. Feeling Clarke's natural reaction to start to grind down on her thigh she lowered it to be a tease.

"Ughhh fuck." Clarke was losing her mind feeling Lexa's hands sliding over her nipples and her tongue making it's way down her neck before traveling back up to nip at her earlobe. She felt the brunettes fingertips starting to dip low on her body sliding across the rim of her boyshorts only to feel Lexa's lips latch on to one of her nipples sucking hard before biting at it.

"Mmmm having some issues Clarke?" Lexa blew across the blondes nipples feeling her legs go weak against her. Pushing up against her stomach Lexa slipped down on her knees she pushed her fingers up against the blonde feeling how wet she already was.

"Lexa now." Clarke was losing her patience with the brunette who was teasing her beyond her control. Feeling Lexa slip between her thighs she quietly sighed with relief till she felt Lexa's tongue slowly make it's way up her thighs kissing and sucking all the way around where she wanted it but not giving her any real pleasure.

"I love it when you're bossy." Lexa smirked looking up seeing Clarke's head pushed back against the wall biting her own lip it was probably the sexiest view she's ever had. Not letting the blonde suffer anymore she pulled down Clarke's soaked boyshorts.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I am about to." Lexa all but hummed it against Clarke before she dipped her tongue into the blonde hearing her cry out in pleasure.

Clarke felt like she couldn't breath she pushed a leg over Lexa's shoulder to try and keep her balance as she felt weaker with every stroke of brunettes tongue. Reaching her hand down she wrapped it around Lexa's head pushing her deeper feeling Lexa grab her hips lifting her slightly before she felt two fingers slip inside her.

"Oh my god." Lexa felt Clarke start to shake above her. She kept sucking and rolling her tongue over the blondes clit with her fingers stuck inside her. She could feel Clarke start to tighten around her fingers knowing she was going to fall soon Lexa hummed feeling the blonde break grabbing her shoulder digging her nails in as she rode out her orgasm. Lexa slowly started to pump her fingers in and out of her feeling each wave hit Clarke before letting her down pulling her fingers out and letting the blonde slid down the wall into her lap leaving both of them out of breath and sweaty.

"That's one way to start in this room." Lexa spoke feeling Clarke laugh before leaning forward laying her head on her shoulder.

"That was completely unfair but extremely amazing." Clarke turned her head placing a small kiss on the side of the brunettes neck before she slid forward a little more into her lap.

"I have no problem repeating that in every room if necessary." Lexa laughed feeling Clarke shake her head.

"I need a beer and a nap." Clarke found an ounce of strength and pushed up off Lexa before helping her up before feeling her feet get swept out from under her.

"What are you doing now?" Clarke hit Lexa trying to fight the brunette but she had no chance.

"Getting you a beer and a nap." Lexa knew she had a beautiful hammock on the back deck that she personalized herself and she figured if she got Clarke to sleep outside it gave her time to put a few finishing touches on the room upstairs.

"Well isn't this fantastic." Clarke spotted the hammock as Lexa put her down climbing into it she felt her body relax even more hearing a bottle crack she peeked her eyes opening spotting Lexa smiling at her holding a beer.

"Sweet dreams." Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke's forehead.

"Why don't you come nap with me. I miss you." Clarke knew it sounded cheesy because they were together but she wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette and soak in her love.

"I will join you in a few I have a couple things I need to follow up on." Lexa smiled hoping Clarke didn't ask what.

"You said no working this weekend." Clarke pulled her eyebrows together.

"Not working just taking care of a few things. I'll be right back." Lexa turned quickly walking away before Clarke had another chance to ask a question.

Running up the stairs she opened the studio door seeing the 5 easels standing in a line. She had each picture standing up perfect knowing the middle one is all that was going to matter. She looked around the room making sure everything was pushed back and nothing would be a distraction to the main point. Collecting her nerves she walked back out into the bedroom digging down into the bottom of her bag she pulled out the small square box that didn't look like a ring box but it was.

"You left me alone." Clarke crept into the house because she knew Lexa was up to something and she wasn't sure what the brunette could be hiding.

"Clarke hi." Lexa jumped cursing under her breath she should have known the blonde wouldn't stay put.

"Lexa hi." Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette who she seemed to catch in mid action.

"I was getting a shower ready for the both of us." Lexa tried to find her way out of it all.

"Mmmm so why isn't the water running?" Clarke bit her lip watching Lexa look around.

"I have a surprise for you." Lexa finally just blurted it out.

"Can I have it?" Clarke leaned against the door frame.

"Well my plan was to let you see it tonight." Lexa spoke the truth she had plans to do it all after dinner.

"Well maybe I want it now." Clarke stepped forward planning on getting her way.

"Fine put some clothes on and sit on the bed." Lexa took a deep breath she wasn't ready for this.

"Really that quick?" Clarke listened but was confused on the easy give in.

"Don't move." Lexa walked back out to the kitchen grabbing two glasses bringing them into the room because if she got a yes she planned on having a drink with Clarke to seal the deal between them.

"I'm waiting." Clarke yelled starting to get fidgety.

"Wait longer." Lexa walked back into the room with a blindfold.

"Okay if this was your idea of a surprise I don't think I needed to get dressed." Clarke teased.

"Such a freak but no this is so you can't see." Lexa wrapped it around Clarke's head adjusting it making sure the blonde couldn't see anything.

"This is really romantic Lex." Clarke spoke feeling Lexa stand her up and start to lead her somewhere.

"Stairs." Lexa warned as she pretty much lifted Clarke off her feet getting them up to the second floor.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Clarke wanted to wave her hands out trying to feel her way to wherever they were going.

"Yes because you are getting it early then the blindfold is a must." Lexa couldn't help but hear the crack in her own voice.

"Are you okay Lex?" Clarke was a little worried hearing how stressed Lexa seemed to be.

"Okay are you ready?" Lexa couldn't breath she had Clarke in the room there was just one simple thing left to do.

"Yes I think so." Clarke was a little confused but excited at the same time.

"Okay go ahead and take off the blindfold." Lexa stood behind Clarke keeping the box behind her back waiting for Clarke to take in everything.

"Oh my god is this a studio?" Clarke was amazed at the room. She never thought that Lexa would convert one of the rooms but she did. It was already set up just needed to add her own supplies and taste. Spotting the five canvasses in front of her she noticed each one had a picture of them on it. Different moments in their lives where they had met and fell in love and enjoyed so many moments together. The middle one was covered by a sheet so she couldn't tell what it was yet.

"What do you think?" Lexa was trying to play it cool slowly following behind Clarke so she had the perfect moment.

"It's gorgeous when did you find the time or well how did you get these." Clarke reached out running her hand down one of the pictures seeing it was them smiling at each other. She couldn't help but sigh seeing the love in both of their eyes.

"I may have put some extra work into this room that is all." Lexa smiled seeing Clarke glance back at her.

"What about this one?" Clarke pointed to the canvas with the sheet on it.

"That is ummm.." Lexa didn't know what to say she just wanted Clarke to go for it on her own.

"That is ummm what?" Clarke stepped up not waiting on Lexa grabbing the sheet ripping it off. Slowly she scanned the white canvas with words that made her heart stop. She couldn't believe what she was reading she actually felt the wind get ripped out of her lungs.

"Will you…" Clarke choked it out turning around to see Lexa smiling and slowly getting on one knee with a small box in her hand.

"Clarke I know it hasn't been that long and I just asked you to move in with me but I can't deny what we have here. I love you with all of my heart. I've been in love with you from day one when I seen you in that coffee shop. You are my better half, you are the woman I love and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to stand by your side and be with you no matter what if you could do me the honor Clarke Griffin will you marry me?" Lexa sat there on one knee waiting on Clarke to say something she was looking between the canvas and herself sitting on her knee. Her hands were over her face like she didn't know what to do. Lexa felt her heart clench just waiting and waiting.

Clarke felt her tears well up in her eyes. The last thing she was expecting was Lexa to propose to her. She was in some state of shock. Reading the canvas and looking at the brunette looking so stunning on one knee giving her heart to her all over again. Looking at Lexa she wanted to speak she tried to speak but her words were choking up on her.

"Lexa." Clarke finally got something out.

"Clarke please if this is too soon please just tell me. I don't want to." Lexa started to shake she was terrified she had messed up.

"Yes." Clarke spit it out cutting off the brunette.

"What?" Lexa stopped in her tracks.

"Yes I will marry you." Clarke smiled stepping forward reaching for Lexa.

"You will?" Lexa stood up pulling the ring out of the box.

"Yes Alexandra Voss I will marry you." Clarke said it again seeing the tears shine in Lexa eyes now she held her hand out and watched the brunette slide on a gorgeous ring. It was simple and sophisticated. Something that was perfectly fit for her.

"Yes?" Lexa picked up Clarke spinning her around. She had to be the happiest woman in the world to hear Clarke say yes to her.

"Yes yes." Clarke leaned in laughing as Lexa finally put her down. She leaned up kissing the woman she was in love with. The woman she was going to marry. The woman who changed her life and the woman she planned on spending the rest of her life with. She could never deny that Voss Inc changed her life.

**THE END =)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxoxo


End file.
